Hiding and Seeking
by CarmellaD'Winter
Summary: Hide and seek is a game people have had to play for years in time of need and desperation; Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray are no acception when their romance is discovered by one very dangerous and sadistic man: Russell Fabray
1. Prologue

**Hola chicos! **

**I know, I know I've already got 'Whispering' and 'Crossing the Line' going on but I just had to write this one too! I had this idea a few days ago and so of course I had to write it down. **

**Now, with 'Whispering' I am suffering with some serious writer's block! I know what I want to write, but just can't put it down! With 'Crossing the Line' I also know what I want to write, it's just taking a little while to get written. Both are coming to their respectable ends so here is just another story to add to my portfolio as it were. **

**Ever since watching Glee I've loved Finchel (and one of these days I will probably write a Finchel Fic) but ever since joining Tumblr, I have fallen in love with the idea of Faberry, so this is a Faberry Fic. **

**WARNING: It ain't going to be pretty, well the girls are but the stuff that happens to them might not be so nice.**

**Anyway, enough of me (and I hate it when people write long author notes) and on with the story. Ladies and gentlemen, Gleeks and Geeks I give you; **

**Hiding and Seeking**

**Prologue**

It was no great secret that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were enemies. Well, perhaps not enemies but they certainly didn't get along. Something about popularity and personality clashes. Of course, those were just masks. The outside reasoning's that people saw.

What really was the cause of their lack of friendship and hatred towards each other, was a simple case of not so simple misunderstandings.

Quinn Fabray was the Catholic school girl with the bible bashing father, drilling morales and righteous ways to live in his daughter's head.

Rachel Berry was the Jewish girl with two loving fathers. Fathers, plural. They were gay in every sense of the word; attracted to other men instead of women but remarkably happy. They also taught their daughter morales and the differences between right and wrong; however they taught her to forgive and kindness. Something Russell Fabray forgot to teach his daughter.

Where the Berrys accepted everyone they met and gave their foes second chances, the Fabrays were all about appearances staying on top.

There were two things Russell Fabray despised; gays and being embarrassed – unfortunately for him he was going to have to accept those two traits he hated as his youngest daughter harboured a secrete that she had to keep to herself; it was matter of life or death. Where Rachel was normally the dramatic one, unfortunately Quinn wasn't being over dramatic. Although the bible had a rule about not committing murder – Thou shall not murder – the bible also had written somewhere within the ancient pages, something along the lines of homosexuals not being accepted by God and therefore had to be punished. As far as Russell Fabray was concerned, that punishment meant murder.


	2. Chapter One: Thoughts and Feelings

**Chapter One:**

**Thoughts and Feelings**

_Look at her, _Quinn thought as she sat through listening to another perfect performance by none other than Rachel Berry.

S_he's flawless! Once again she's pitch perfect and giving it so emotion and feeling that I can't believe she didn't write the song herself. God; she's so talented! How is it that someone so small could have such a huge, powerful voice? It's such a cliché but it's true! She's incredible. _

The blonde sighed quietly as she unconsciously licked her lips when the brunette opened her eyes. She quickly scowled and tried to look bored at the song, when in actual fact she was anything but bored. As far as Quinn was concerned there was no more beautiful sound in the world. In fact she could listen to that voice all day, everyday.

And she did. She would never admit it, but when Artie's dad had video recorded their performance at Sectionals, she asked to borrow it so she could 'show her parents what they missed'. Of course was more than happy to lend it to her, but she wasn't going to show her mother the video. No. Why waste Rachel's talent on her? No, instead she took it up to her room and made a copy. Whenever she was feeling down or needed a pick me up or just wanted to, she would take her laptop and select the file and watch Rachel sing.

Getting lost in her voice was one of her escapes. Since she quit Cheerios, after school once she had done her homework she would watch Rachel sing 'Get It Right' over and over again until she felt like a creep and would turn it off.

It didn't stop there though. When her mother was out visiting friends or running errands on the weekend, especially warm weekends, Quinn would shut her bedroom curtains and lock her door, just in case. She would then turn off the lights and get into her bed, putting on the film footage of Rachel singing. She would then, casually as she could, allow her hand to touch her own lips let it wander to her breast. Massaging it and imagining Rachel doing it to her. She would sometimes be clothed, but once or twice she would take away the barriers of her tops and bra and have skin to skin contact. And, only once or twice, did she allow her hand to wander further down.

Of course, every time she would do this little ritual, she would shut down her laptop, pull out her bible and prey. Beg for forgiveness. Not that doing those things was socially wrong, but it was wrong in the eyes of the Lord. No matter how dark she made her room, how many locks she put on the door or how thick her curtains and duvet were, He would always see her. Always know what she was doing, and she felt dirty.

Dirty and wrong.

All because she wasn't thinking about a boy or imagining a boy doing those things to her; but because she wanted a girl to do it. Do it with her.

_Our Father, who art in heaven..._

As much as she (secretly and sinfully) enjoyed her little 'weekend breaks' nothing could compare to real thing. Watching Rachel Berry sing in front of her made her lose her ability to breath, think, swallow...she just forgot everything and knew only her. Only Rachel Berry.

Of course, once her singing would stop, so would her trance and she she would resort back to be the bitch everyone saw. Her romantic feelings for Rachel would retreat back into the darkest shadows of her mind and stay hidden away until she was alone.

"That was great Rachel!" Mr Schuester applauded, and encouraged the others to do so too.

No matter how many times she sang and heard the applause, she never blushed or looked phased. She was used to it. Despite spending most of her school life alone, she always had her 'fans'. Well, in her head she did anyway. Although, out of all the future fans she was sue to get once she was a famous Broadway star, Rachel Berry always sighed sadly when she wished there was one person who would fall at her feet and beg to hear her sing again and again.

Well, to be more precise; one _girl_ who would fall at her feet and beg to hear her sing repeatedly.

Of course, Quinn Fabray was straight. Straight as...well...straight as they came! Not that Rachel was gay. Or a lesbian. No. She just had a mammoth crush on the blonde ex-cheerleader. So perhaps that meant she was bi? Bi what? Bi-curious? Bisexual? No. She wasn't interested in labels; only love.

She wasn't exactly sure when these feelings of admiration for the girl turned into a crush, but she was certain of one thing: they were only going to progress.

Sometimes she would dream of the blonde. Not only would she be in her dream, but she would _do things to her _in her dreams. Naughty things. Things that made Rachel blush in real life. But in her dreams, she was fox. A sexy little vixen that knew how to rock Quinn's world – and the blonde knew how to make her reach some high notes she never thought she could reach. She would wake up panting and her pyjama bottoms sometimes not just sticky, but uncomfortably wet.

A smile would be held on her lips for a little while; imagining and thinking that Quinn Fabray was actually her girlfriend. But, of course, once she got into school she would be hit with the cold, harsh reality that she didn't have a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. And she wasn't anyone's girlfriend.

Whenever she sang a romantic song or a sad song in Glee, the first pair of eyes she would lay her own on would be hers. She would pour her heart out in front of the girl. Sometimes she would even be able to hold her gaze for a little while. But, sadly, just when Rachel thought she was getting somewhere with the blonde, of silently confessing her feelings for the girl, Quinn would scowl, huff and look away.

_Shattered heart once again, _Rachel thought.

As she took her seat, the bell rang signalling the end of the day and the teenagers filtered out of the room and went off to enjoy their weekend.

Rachel went to pack her bag, seeing as one of the boys – or Santana – had carelessly knocked it on the floor and sent her things flying out and spread all over the choir room floor.

Quinn saw her bend down and scoop up her things.

_Okay, this is your chance!_ Quinn told herself as she shuffled over to her and slowly bent down.

Rachel's brown eyes flickered up to see the face of the shadow that had joined her.

"Quinn?" She sounded a little shocked, thinking the blonde had left already with Brittany and Santana. "Hey." Quinn mumbled, not looking at her but sliding papers, pens and a little packet of biscuits up off the floor. "Here you go." Standing she muttered and handed the shorter girl her belongings. "Thank you." Rachel took them and smiled at her.

Both girls' hearts were thumping.

_Stay calm_, they both told themselves

"Rachel I was wondering if you could help me with something." Quinn suddenly spat out, blushing and her head racing; her brain asking her mouth why she suddenly said that. Rachel was a little shocked again but played it cool. "Oh? Of course, what is it you need my assistance with?" She asked, bouncing a little on her toes. "Well," Quinn bit her lip as she tried to think. Was she really going to ask Rachel to sing with her for the next Glee meeting? Yes. "I was wondering if you'd like to sing with me for next Glee Club meeting?" She asked so quickly that Rachel blinked and had to replay what she had heard in her her head before answering. Also she was a little surprised and taken aback.

_Oh my goodness. Quinn just asked me to sing with her. Quinn Fabray! Oh my goodness! Quick, say something! _She ordered herself.

"Sure, maybe you could come to my house and-"

"No!" Quinn stopped her, snapping a little. She didn't mean it, but knew that if she went to Rachel's she may not be able to control herself. It was one thing being in school and somewhere public – or even her own house – because there was no way she could ever admit her feelings, especially not act on them! So there was no way she could go to the girl's house! She swallowed her nerves and tried again. "I mean..I mean why don't we just meet early before school on Monday?"

Rachel was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to get Quinn in her house. But, then of course, what if someone saw her going to her house? What would Quinn Fabray be doing going to a loser's house?

"Okay. That's all right too." She smiled, trying to hide her hurt. Quinn smiled too and took her bag off the floor, slinging it over her shoulder. "Great. Bye."

"Wait did you have a song in mind?" She called to the blonde, but the girl had sprinted out of the room as fast as she could, leaving Rachel standing alone in the choir room, left to think of the perfect song for her to sing with Quinn.

Preferably a song that showed her true feelings for her.

Nervously smiling, Rachel bit her lip and giggled like a little girl as she made her way out of the room, through the empty halls and out to her car.


	3. Chapter Two: Admitting

**Chapter Two:**

**Admitting**

Sunday afternoon and both girls were frustrated and annoyed.

All weekend Rachel had been sat at her computer and searching through song after song of duets for her and Quinn to sing. It was seeming like an impossible task.

What genre of song would the girl want to sing with her? What tempo of song would she want to sing? Something slow and meaningful or something upbeat and fun? Would she want to sing an modern, up to date song that everyone knew? Of course then what genre would that be in too? The charts were full of indie and rap and r&b. There was probably no way that Quinn would want to sing something from a musical no matter how much Rachel had dreamt of them singing the duet version of 'With You' from the recent 'Ghost: The Musical' the brunette had seen and heard.

Of course, she also often daydreamed about singing 'Say It Somehow' to the blonde. Serenading her and being picked up by her athletic but feminine arms, spun around and having their sweet red lips crash against one another; tongues duelling with each other and softly moaning into each other's mouths before making gentle passionate love on a bed of rose petals.

Maybe she had thought too much of this. She groaned loudly and rested her head against her arms, lying on the keyboard of her laptop.

Across the town Quinn was pacing her room. It had only suddenly dawned on her that she would be spending at least an hour with the girl she had been fighting a developing crush tomorrow morning and in the brunette's favourite place; the auditorium! She was dancing dangerously and stepping into well known but unknown waters.

The auditorium was the symbol of where all the diva's dreams were sure to come true because it symbolised her goal and target, her whole life: Broadway.

Romantic Broadway, where the most intimate interaction the characters got towards each other was a slight brushing of their fingertips during a duet. And that's what she and Rachel would be doing: singing a duet! No doubt their fingers were going to graze each other, their eyes would lock and shy smiles would be shared. She would smell her; that green apple sent she wore in her hair and her apple body lotion. It would mingle with her own fruity smell; passion fruit. Passion. The whole affair would be full of the emotion and it would no doubt drive the blonde insane. Especially if Rachel wore her usual attire – short skirt and adorable animal sweater with knee high socks – which of course she was going to. What she wouldn't give to run her own fingertips up those long, silky tan legs and caress her thighs with her palms.

"Oh God." Quinn moaned as she slumped onto her bed. Now she was angry. Not only had she got an image in her head of the two of them touching each other, but she had now said the Lord's name in vain, and she held onto her cross around her neck to send a quick prayer of sorry to him.

Then, just as she was about to let go of her cross and head down to dinner with her united family – much to her displeasure her father had moved back in over the course of the previous year after apologising to her mother and herself for all the things he did, like a fool Judy took him back, but Quinn was still wary – she gripped onto the little symbol for a little moment.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Quinn sent up another prayer: a prayer for strength.

A light knock was heard on heard on Rachel's door. Her dad, Leroy walked in carrying a tall glass of teeth numbingly cold water, _just what the diva ordered_, he chuckled to himself as he set it down on a make shift coaster; consisting of a book his daughter was making her way through in the evenings before she went to sleep.

"Everything okay Sugar Pie?" Smiling and concerned he asked, crouching down and putting his large hand on her arm. Rachel groaned again in a more dramatic flare and sat up. "I'm just so angry!" She bellowed, making her dad giggle to himself. She scrunched her face up to show she was thinking. "Well..no not angry actually. Just frustrated." She huffed, picking the glass up and chugging half of it down her throat. "What's wrong Sugar Plum?" Leroy asked, raising his eyebrows at her and getting into a more comfortable position by balancing on the balls of his feet.

Licking her lips of the remaining water droplets Rachel looked at her dad. "Nothing is wrong exactly," she began trying to contemplate what it was exactly she was trying to get across. She spun around in her chair and clasped her hands together in her lap and looked at her dad straight in the eyes. "It's Quinn." She sighed and heard her father do the same.

Of course he knew all about Quinn. How the girl had tortured his precious daughter for years and then gave her baby to his daughter's own mother so she could have a chance at knowing what it was like to be a mother, at her own expense. Somewhere along the lines, Rachel had forgiven the blonde for everything, and Leroy was trying to do the same.

"It's not what you think," Rachel sighed again, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "She's asked me to sing a song with her for Glee Club."

"Well that sounds...promising?" Leroy suggested, not quite understanding what the problem was.

Rachel shot him a look and rolled her eyes. "Yes it is dad, but you see I have a problem." She spun herself back to face her iTunes. "I at a loss as to know which particular song to sing with her. What genre, what era, what type, what sort of emotions-"

"Breathe." Leroy told her, squeezing her shoulder and not letting go until he was certain his daughter was breathing normally again. "Thank you." She muttered, before getting up quickly and walking around her room. "You see dad, this is the first time that Quinn has asked to do a duet with me."

"What about when you sang a mash up of 'I Feel Pretty' and 'Unpretty'?"

"I was the one that instigated that little duet." Rachel smiled to herself, proud of the song they had sung. But it disappeared. "Now she has asked the task of me to return the favour and now I am...confused and nervous and-"

"Why are you confused and nervous Sugar Snap?" Leroy asked, getting up from his spot on the floor and moving to sit on the edge of Rachel's bed.

Once again Rachel huffed and went to stand in front of her clueless father. As well as picturing what she and Quinn would get up as a couple, she had also played out in her mind over and over again of the way she would tell her fathers that she in fact had a crush on Quinn. They were gay themselves, so it's not like they would disown her for liking another girl. She wasn't gay, as she had told herself many times, but there was just something about Quinn that stopped her heart from breathing, her lungs from taking in air and the corners of her mouth to involuntarily turn up and make her face beam like a fool.

Now was a good time to 'come out' and confess her feelings. Maybe that way her dad would be able to help her.

Normally it was her daddy, Hiram, who would help her with songs and dances and all thing theatrical. But, she knew that underneath her dad's hard shell, was a soft gooey side to the man who was bound to be a romantic fool. After all, he was the one that got down on one knee and asked her daddy to marry him. Another thought had crossed her mind; were she and Quinn ever to get to that stage (like it would, right?) then out of the two of them, which one would proclaim their love enough to get down and propose?

"Sugar Dumpling?" Rachel was brought out of her little rambling thoughts to notice her dad had been sat waiting for her to speak for a little while. Once again, she sighed and sat next to him. "Dad, can I ask you something?" She asked, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Of course you can." He said, wrapping his arm around his forever little girl, "you can ask me anything you want, you know that."

"Thanks," Rachel shrugged and exhaled deeply, "dad the reason why I'm so confused is because..." She paused to look up into her dad's eyes. "Is because I want to make this duet perfect. More perfect than ever before." Leroy nodded his head, trying to understand what his little girl was talking about. "Dad, when did you first realise you loved daddy?"

"Oh." Her dad sighed, puffing his cheeks out as he tried to think, "I have no idea." He laughed and shook his head, but saw the crumpled look on his little girl's face and decided to think hard to try and help her.

"I think...it would have to be when I scored the first touch down at our last game of the season of our college football game." He nodded his head and stared at the wall, recalling and remembering everything. "Yeah," a little smile formed on his lips, "I just beat some guy to the line and dive bombed, the hardest slam I'd done. I got up but I hurt my shoulder. I could hear my own father yelling at me and telling me to shrug it off and to go back and make more perfect touch downs. Suddenly, I looked up and ignored my own dad and saw your daddy holding up a sign he had made. I hadn't come out to my dad at the time, as you know I didn't come out for a while," he watched as Rachel nodded her head and indicated him to continue, "Well I saw the sign and it made me smile, because it had written on it in our school colours; 'I love the sexy Quarterback.'" Rachel giggled at her dad using the adjective 'sexy'. "So that's when you knew you loved him?" She asked, wide eyed and curious as Alice. Her dad looked down at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Yeah, that's when I first knew I loved him just as much. Because he was brave enough to ignore all the ignorant people around the stands and hold up his sign."

"So what did you do?" Rachel asked, nibbling on her lip.

"Well, I couldn't rush out to the bleachers and take him there and then, so I waited until half time. Instead of going to the changing rooms for a pep talk, I took your daddy's hand and led him away. I lead him back to the school and took him to our lockers and I kissed him. Then I told him that I loved him and he kissed me back."

"That's so romantic, dad." Rachel gushed, looking up at her dad with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
>"Yeah it was. Of course, we lost the game because I was too focused on mouthing 'I love you' to you daddy!" Rachel and her dad giggled and enjoyed a little hug.<p>

"May I ask you why you asked?" Rachel bit her lip and frowned a little. Pondering whether she should tell him. "Dad," she said in a little voice, "I like Quinn. I really like Quinn."

"You mean you have a crush on her?" Leroy narrowed his eyebrows at his daughter, trying to comprehend what she was confessing to him. She nodded her head slowly. "I think it's a little more than a crush sometimes." She admitted quietly.

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah. Like...like sometimes I can look at her and think, 'yeah it's just a crush' and I'll get over it. But...but other times I'll look at her and think, 'yeah, I can see myself marrying her'." She blushed a little as she realised what she had said. "Does that sound silly?" She asked, her voice a little louder now. Leroy smiled and scoffed a little. "Of course it doesn't sound silly. It sounds...romantic." He bumped shoulders with her and cuddled her against his chest.

"So you don't mind?" She asked in her quiet voice again.

"Of course I don't mind!" Leroy exclaimed, holding her tighter. "Rachel, your daddy and I have taught you that you can love whoever you want. That love is love and mediocre things shouldn't matter; like wealth or class or colour or gender. Your daddy and I love you and always will no matter who you fall in love with, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel sniffled, feeling she was about to cry from her father's comforting words.

"Just as long as they're not a republican, because you know what daddy's like!" He whispered, sending a fit of laughter coming from Rachel's mouth.

Feeling a lot better about her situation, she decided she would just hope that Quinn had an idea of what song she wanted to sing and they would just go with the flow. Something she rarely did but hey, maybe that's what Quinn did to her. She brought out a spontaneous side to her!

07:55am. Quinn had arranged to meet Rachel in the auditorium at eight am sharp. That would give them a whole hour together before their first class started at nine and they would have to get out of there.

To say she was nervous would be a little understatement. She was terrified! Why? She was only going to be singing a song with the little diva. It was no big deal. But it was a big deal! This wasn't just some tiny diva from Glee Club; this was Rachel Berry! The girl who had kept her up at night thinking about doing naughty, naughty things to her and in return have dirty things done to herself.

_Oh why did I do this? Why? Why couldn't I have just..what? Asked to spend time with her? Asked her to come hang out with me? Yeah, that wouldn't look suspicious at all! Sometimes I wish I was a boy. That way I could have just asked her out on a date. Wait what? A date? Me? Asked Rachel out on a date? Ha! Yeah my father would love that; 'hey daddy remember how you kicked me because I got pregnant, well now you don't have to worry about that happening again because I've just asked Rachel Berry to go out on a date with me. You remember Rachel right? She's the straight girl with two gay dads!' Yeah, that would be swell. But...but do you want to date her?_

Quinn asked herself. She sat down on the piano stool and frowned.

"Do I want to?" She asked out loud and nearly screamed when she head a little voice behind her asked; "Do you want to what?"

She stood up and faced the intruder. It was Rachel. Of course it was. Who else would be in school an hour early? Well, apart from the teachers. Okay, who else would be in the auditorium at eight o'clock in the morning. Rachel of course!

"Hey Rachel." She said, and then frowned at how friendly she sounded.

_Don't give anything away! _She scolded herself, and her eyebrows formed into that classic Quinn Fabray scowl. "I mean..sup Berry." Rachel gave her a strange look as she walked over from the steps of the stage and skipped over to her. "Sup?" She raised an eyebrow at the blonde and stopped herself from giggling when she saw the little blush creep onto her cheeks. "Who are you, Puck?" Quinn allowed herself to relax and giggle a little.

The two girls sat at the piano and played on the keys. In total silence. Literally not one word had been spoken since they sat down on the stool. The stool they shared. They were close, so close to each other. Their knees and thighs were touching. She could smell her. Apples. And perfume? Was Rachel Berry wearing perfume?

"You smell nice." Quinn complemented her quietly, blushing ferociously. Rachel turned her head and looked at her. The light pink darkening into a deep red on her cheeks made her green eyes and blonde hair stand out. "You _look _nice." Rachel commented just as quietly and gave the girl a small smile.

Slowly, Quinn turned her own head and faced Rachel. "Really?" She whispered, to which Rachel nodded her head slowly. Her eyes pierced into Quinn's, darting for a second to look at the girl's glossy lips. Imagining for a brief second, wondering what it would be like to touch those lips with her own. "Of course." The brunette told her quietly. "Like I said at prom, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met." Quinn scoffed and smiled, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from telling Rachel she felt the same way. "Thanks." She muttered, feeling the burning blush return with a vengeance.

Their eyes met. Quinn's had suddenly fluttered up to meet Rachel's and they held each other's stare. Both trying to read each other. Like books. Of course, they were complicated, closed books. Neither was giving anything away. Their eyes weren't anyway. But their chests were. They rose and fell almost in synchronisation. Heavy, heated breaths. Each girl tasting the other girl's hot breath against their lips.

Rachel's hands rested onto certain keys, close to Quinn's. Close enough to graze her little finger with her own. "What song would you like to sing?" She asked, unconsciously moving her head towards Quinn's. As slow as she could possibly go. "I don't want to sing a song." Quinn told her, moving her own head towards Rachel's only a little faster. Rachel frowned a little. "Then why-"

"I like you." Quinn whispered rather abruptly.

The confession took Rachel back a little, but on the inside she was dancing, flying, her heart stopping but beating rapidly against her ribcage. "I like you too." Rachel whispered back, smiling.

Their heads moved closer, foreheads resting against each others. The spark of electricity causing them to gasp quietly. Rachel closed her eyes but opened them quickly, missing looking into the beautiful set of golden green orbs before her. Their lips were now angling towards each other.

"I have to go." Quinn rushed just as their lips were about to touch.

As fast as a shot of lightening, Quinn pulled herself away from Rachel and bolted up right, rushing away from the brunette and running out of the auditorium as fast as she could.

Leaving a breathless Rachel to imagine what their first kiss would have been like: _magical_, she decided.


	4. Chapter Three: First Kiss

**Chapter Three:**

**First Kiss**

Later that afternoon, after school and after Glee Club, she didn't go straight home to do her night's homework. Instead she thought she would shake up her schedule and routine of homework, singing and dancing practise, dinner, more practise and bed. Her heart had better, more important tasks to do. A task in particular that she was frightened to fulfil, but against her wise and but still rather foolish feelings, her head told her she had to do it.

That afternoon Quinn had avoided eye contact with her, and in fact chose not to look at her at all. She then witnessed the blonde run out of the choir room faster than she had ever seen anyone run out before. It was at that moment when the brunette knew she had to talk to her. They couldn't have any awkwardness or tension; not if they were going to win nationals. But also because it made her cry a little inside, knowing the blonde had admitted to something she was afraid of.

Being the intrusive girl she was, Rachel jumped into her car and waited for a little while. Planning what to say and how to say it. Then, after about fifteen minutes of contemplating everything, she turned the key in the ignition and set off to drive to the grand Fabray residence.

Pulling up to the house was rather nerve-racking, making the little diva wonder, if simply driving up to the gates was making her nervous how on earth would talking to Quinn and making her open up go? Probably disastrously, but still, she had to try. You never get anywhere without trying, she told herself as she gathered as much strength as she could to get out of the car, pull open the slightly creaking gate and walk along the cobbled path up to the no doubt heavy oak door, with the shining golden knocker.

Bracing herself moment, Rachel took a sharp breath and released it shakily before raising her fist. She grasped hold of the knocker and pulled it back slowly, knocking an even four times before letting sit back down gently and she stepped back.

It was done. She had made the first step. She knew Quinn was home because her car was in the garage and the light had been left on, but she was also aware that she wasn't alone as another car was parked neatly outside of the garage door. Rachel preyed it was it her mother who was home and not her father; of course she was aware of Mr Fabray's hatred of her family. At least her mother might be slightly more willing to let her into the house.

Although it made Rachel worry a little about how her father would react if he found out that his daughter came close to kissing another girl. It scared her a little actually, as she and her own fathers had suffered for year of his homophobic insults. But, surly he wouldn't feel the same about Quinn. Would he?

Rachel was brought out of her rambling thoughts as she heard the door open. She braced herself again as she smoothed down her skirt and sweater. The opened fully and revealed the beautiful blonde she had been wanting to see all day.

She stared at her a little dumbfound; Quinn really wasn't expecting to see Rachel. At her house. Looking so fabulous. _Wait what? She looks the same as ever. Yeah and she always looks fabulous! _Quinn toiled with herself. Staring at Rachel's pretty face and beautiful eyes.

Of course she hadn't stopped thinking of Rachel. Ever since they nearly kissed her heart had been racing. She hated to imagine what would have happened to her heart if she had actually kissed those delicious, soft, plump lips. _Probably would have had a heart attack_ she told herself. All through her classes the only thing she could think of was how good Rachel smelled, how sparkly her eyes were, how sweet her voice was. Basically, she couldn't get the little diva out of her mind.

And that scared the hell out of her.

"Hi."Rachel smiled; her eyes lighting up as well which made Quinn's heart flutter inside her chest..

"Er..hi." Quinn stuttered nervously, fearful in case her father came home suddenly early and saw that Rachel Berry, daughter of the two gay men, was standing outside her house and talking to his daughter. The brunette was bouncing on her toes slightly, clearly a little nervous as she smiled up at Quinn again and asked; "How are you?" Again, the blonde looked passed her and kept her eyes fixed on the gate. Waiting for her dad. "I'm...uh..what are you doing here?" She stammered again.

Rachel swallowed, her eyes flickering down at her shoes for a nano second. Then looked back up into Quinn's emerald eyes. "I came to see how you are." She said in her chirpy tone.

"Oh." Quinn blinked, biting her lip nervously. "Why?"She frowned a little at why she cared so much. The brunette mirrored her expression and bit down on her own lip. She felt her cheeks heat up. "Just..you know after our little confessions you ran out and..and I didn't see you at Glee." She said quietly, her eyes flickering down to her lips. Quinn swallowed now as she saw where Rachel's eyes were looking and resisted the urge to look at her own lips. "Yeah I er..I didn't feel like it."

"It or me?" She as a little quieter and with a hint of sadness, her eyes looking away from Quinn's lips and to her own shoes. Quinn sighed, seeing the sadness in her face. "Rachel-"

She was cut off before she could answer. All she really wanted to do was pull the tiny bruntette into her arms and stroke her back, kiss her hair and tell her just how much she liked her. How she never wanted her to feel sad ever again and if she ever did, then she wanted to be the one to make her happy again, smile and always sing with all her heart. Of course there was no way she could do that. They weren't even friends. Sure, Rachel had told her she liked her and yes they had nearly kissed and yes Quinn had feelings for her but it would never happen. Never. Not with her father around anyway.

_Why can't I just be happy? _

"Quinn who is it?" Judy asked from inside the house, her voice a little muffled. Quinn continued to look at Rachel with sympathetic eyes. Still fighting the urge within herself to wrap the girl in front of her up into her arms and hold her. She threw her head back over her should as she called out; "Just a..a friend from school." She then turned her attention back to Rachel. The girl was still staring down at the ground; contemplating whether she should just go. Quinn was obviously embarrassed by what had happened and didn't want to see her. She would just have to accept that they could never be anything. Not even friends. "Do you want to come in?" Quinn asked quietly, not to startle Rachel from her thoughts. The brunette looked up. "Maybe we can talk in my room?" A little pause caused Rachel to consider what Quinn was asking her.

_Me? Go inside her house? To her room? _It was like her dreams were coming true. Obviously not the ones that included Broadway but, perhaps there was a chance that she and Quinn could become friends. They could talk about what happened – or what didn't happen – and then move past it. She may not feel the same but at least she would be able to spend time with the blonde. Something she really wanted to do.

A little appreciative smile crept up on to her lips. "I'd like that." She confessed almost in a shy little whisper. Quinn smiled at her too and indicated with her head to come in, stepping out of the way for her to walk through.

Quinn lead Rachel through the hall of her rather grand house. "This is your house?" Rachel gasped as she took in her surroundings. Quinn shrugged, smirking slightly. Amused at the girl's awe. "Yeah." She giggled, "this is where call 'home' I suppose." She said the last part quietly and Rachel spun around. Her eyebrows knitted together as she saw a quick flash of sadness in the blonde's eyes. Rachel was about to reach out to her when she heard a cheerful, well spoken voice.

"Hello dear." It was Judy, dressed as a Stepford Housewife. She wore pastel colours and pearls, her hair in a perfect perm. Rachel smiled at her politly and stuck her hand out. It was shaking slightly, fearful that the woman knew who she was and therefore knew who her fathers were. Thankfully, she didn't seem any wiser to who she was. That made her relax slightly. "Hello Mrs Fabray." Rachel greeted in her best 'meeting the parents' voice. Quinn sensed the nerves in her voice. She was only grateful that it wasn't her father who's hand she was shaking: he would have ripped it off and spat at her. She moved closer to Rachel, her hand hesitating as she was about to wrap her arm around the girl's petit waist. Something she had never even done with Brittany or Santana. So why the heck would she do it to Rachel? And in front of her mother? Her feelings were taking over her actions. And they needed to stop. Why on Earth did she invite her to go up to her room?

"Mom this is-"

"Glinda." Rachel stopped her before she could tell her mother her real name. She beamed at the older blonde. "Glinda Oz." Judy looked a little startled; first by her inturpting her daughter and second because of the rather unusual, imaginative name. "Oh, that's an..interesting name." Judy commented, sending Quinn a puzzled look. Her daughter simply gave her a small smile and allowed Rachel to explain herself. "Thank you. It's er..Scandinavian." She gave her lie and was proud of her acting skills, although she could tell that behind her Quinn was giggling inside at her slight hesitation. "Oh I see." Judy smiled, still unsure what to make of the name, but thought that the tiny girl couldn't chose her own name and so wouldn't press the matter any further. "Well, Glinda, you'll have to come around more often. Quinn, I'm sad to say hasn't mentioned you."

"Oh well. I'm new so..." Rachel's heart fluttered.

_Did she really mention me at all or am I just a girl from school that doesn't need to be mentioned? _

"That explains it." Judy exclaimed and nodded her head. Feeling that the conversation was being brought to a close, Quinn stepped closer to Rachel on this time, her fingers reached out and grazed her hand, sending shivers down both girls' spines. "Mom, me and Glinda are going to my room."

"Okay darling." Judy smiled and watched them both hurry up the stairs. Quinn had retracted her hand and kept both of them firmly by her sides. As did Rachel.

Their fingertips burning and tingling with the feather light touch.

Once they were inside Quinn's room, the girl closed the door and allowed Rachel to sit on her bed. "Glinda?" She raised her eyebrow up at Rachel, smirking at her. "Seriously?" Rachel huffed as she sat down on the bed. "It was the only name I could think of!" She squealed, her eyes widening and trying to get her point across. "The only other name screaming at me was Maria Sondheim!" Quinn relaxed her eyebrow and folded her arms. "At least that one sounds normal and fits you."

"What do you mean 'fits me'?" Rachel asked, narrowing her eyebrows in puzzlement. Quinn shrugged, bending her head and moving towards Rachel slowly. She still kept her distance slightly.

"Well I've seen 'Wicked' and 'The Wizard of Oz' but no offence Rachel, you just don't suit Glinda."

"Why not?" The brunette sat up at little straighter and held her hands together in her lap. Quinn shrugged again and sat down next to her. Still keeping her distance. "You're not pale and blonde for a start!" She grinned, nudging her shoulder slightly, causing an amused smile across her face.

"Slightly racist." She folded her arms and bumped Quinn's shoulder back.

"Hardly." Quinn chuckled. Rachel giggled too and faced Quinn, turning her head towards her.

"So why does 'Maria' fit me?" She asked, lowering her voice slightly. Quinn felt herself blush slightly and wished she had olive skin like Rachel to hide the frequent pink splashes. She swallowed nervously, feeling like her throat was dry as the desert. She kept her tone soft and her volume quiet. "Because I've seen you sing songs from 'West Side Story' and I've seen the movie and.." She then looked up and stared into Rachel's eyes. "And you're the most beautiful Maria in the world."

"Really?" Rachel blushed, flattered by her word. Quinn nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"To me, yeah."

"Thanks."

There was a little pause. The air was slightly warmer now. It felt as if the heat from their blushing cheeks had evaporated into the air and was now surrounding them. Quinn fiddled with her fingers in her lap whilst Rachel twirled her hair around her finger. Both girls had looked away from each other and were focusing on their breathing. Both trying to calm their hearts and racing minds. They were sitting so close together. Just like before. Before they...she could smell her. She was intoxicating. Dreamlike. She licked her lips just thinking about tasting her lips on her own. Thinking about running her hands over her body, running her fingers through her silky, soft hair.

"So..." She began, thinking their silence had gone on for long enough. Rachel turned her head and lifted her gaze up at Quinn. "I guess you came over here to..talk about what happened." She said nervously, still avoiding Rachel's eyes, even though she could feel her brown orbs on her. A small smile fell on Rachel's lips and she nodded her head. "That was the plan yes."

"I was afraid of that." Quinn sighed, running a hand through her perfect golden hair.

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" She snapped, but not harshly, more for herself an she looked up at Rachel. The snap had shocked Rachel a little and she jumped slightly stammering, "I..I don't know." The blonde sighed deeply and closed her eyes. They weren't shut tightly, but just so she didn't have to look at the girl whilst she admitted one of her deepest secrets. "I'm scared Rachel." She whispered. It sounded like the wind; barely there and yet it was. Rachel shifted herself closer to her, their thighs touching. "Of what?" She asked with curiosity and kindness. Quinn sighed again, opening her eyes and looking into the caring eyes of the girl beside her. "If I told you.." She started, quietly and then dipping her voice deeper. "You wouldn't judge me right?" She sounded scared, and Rachel wanted to hold her hand, give her reassuring squeeze. Instead she said, "Never." She shook her head and had to clench her muscles together to strain herself from touching the blonde.

Quinn took another quick breath, looking away from Rachel now as she prepared herself to confess, not only to Rachel, but also to herself. "I'm scared..of my..feelings." She whispered, feeling her voice crack a little. Rachel couldn't take it any more and she lifted her hand out of her own lap took Quinn's hand out of her shaking lap, gripping it tightly. Now she had the urge to bring up the dainty limb up to her lips and kiss the crème coloured skin. "Your feelings are perfectly normal." She told her in her normal volume, but still adopting her soft tone. Quinn nodded her head, but still didn't look at Rachel. Her teeth clenched down on her lip and began biting into it. "I know that but..but I'm not like you Rachel. I've been brought up into a household where you are slotted in to a certain way. Liking the same sex as you is not part of that way. I blame my religion-"

"You can't blame everything on religion, Quinn." The girl lightly tugged on her hand, getting her to look at her. Quinn scoffed a little. "Really, because I'm pretty sure you can." Causing Rachel to shrug. "Maybe but my religion condemns gay people too. All religions do I'm sure of it."

"I'm not gay Rachel." Quinn said defensively, pulling her hand away from Rachel's, but then resting it lightly on the girl's other hand.

The brunette looked at her with a puzzled look. "You're not?"

"No." Quinn said quietly, feeling the blush return again. She had no idea why, but it was back.

"But..but you said you like me."

"And I do." Quinn clarified, squeezing onto Rachel's hand. "But..but I'm not attracted to girls."

"Oh." Rachel said sadly, now she being the one to take her hand away. She looked down at her lap. Quinn smirked a little, "Just one girl." She took Rachel's tiny hand in her own again and held it to her lap, rubbing light circles on the back of it. "There's only one girl that I'm attracted to."

"Oh. I see." Rachel was now fighting the smirk as a ferocious blush came to her own cheeks.

Smiling at each other, they both couldn't believe what had happened. They were holding hands. Quinn was rubbing circles into Rachel's hand, making them both feel gooey and sending a thousand butterflies flying around their stomachs. Quinn cleared her throat, blinking and then looking back at Rachel. "So uh..what about you? Are you..you know.." She shrugged and smiled nervously. Rachel too smiled nervously. "No. I..I don't think so. I think that I'm the same as you. The only girl I find attractive and fantasise about is you."

"You fantasise about me?" Quinn asked a little shocked, but very flattered.

"Oh God I shouldn't have said that-"

"No, no it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah because..because if I'm honest I..I can't stop thinking about you." The end of her sentence trailed off into a light, sultry whisper and she had involuntarily moved her head forward. Rachel could feel her breath against her lips and also a deep pulling in her stomach. Quinn felt it too, and swallowed hard.

At this level of close proximity, neither girl could really think straight. The circles had stopped but the staring continued. It was like they were both seeing each other for the first time. They had both confessed their deepest secret to each other: that they liked each other, enough to the point of where they were completely consumed by them every second of the day.

"Quinn?" Rachel said, a little shakily because of her nerves.

"Yes Rachel?" Quinn whispered back.

"Do you..I mean..can I..can I kiss you?" She whispered, again barely heard. It was a good thing Quinn was thinking of asking the same thing, and that she was close enough to hear. She nodded her head and gave her a shy, timid, tiny smile. "I really want you to kiss me." Her voice was still sultry, but even quieter now. Rachel gave her a smile too and they both slowly moved their heads forwards.

Slowly, they closed their eyes and savoured the moment of going in for the dramatic movie kiss they had both pictured giving each other. This was their first kiss together, and both wanted it to be special. Magical and unforgettable.

Suddenly they both felt each other's hot breath on their lips and before either of them could freak out their lips touched. They stayed still for a little while, getting a feel of each others lips before sliding into the kiss. Quinn moved hers first, sliding her lips over Rachel's and tasting her plump, red, glossy lips. Their hands stayed in tight fists pounding deeper into the mattress. Both wanted to touch each other, but silently both felt that it was best if they took their new whatever it was slowly.

Fireworks. Magic. Definitely unforgettable. All in all it was perfect. A perfect first kiss. There was no need to gulp for air as they both breathed normally and just enjoyed sliding their lips together. There was no need for dominance. For once they were equal and were enjoying the moment.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they pulled away and looked at each other with light smiles on their faces and deep blushes on their cheeks. "Your lips are softer then I thought they would be." Rachel told Quinn.

"Wow that's cheesy!" Quinn laughed.

"Sorry I'm just nervous."

"It's okay. I'm nervous too." Quinn told her, nodding her head and biting on her lip; tasting Rachel's lip gloss. It tasted of watermelon and it was sweet and cool.

"Do..do you want to kiss a..again?" Rachel asked, biting down on her own lip. Tasting Quinn's strawberry lip gloss. Quinn smiled nervously, nodding her head. "Yes. Do you?" She asked nervously. Rachel nodded her head and looked at Quinn with hooded eyes. "Very much so." She whispered, already moving her lips towards Quinn's. "Okay." Quinn whispered and taking Rachel's lips in her own.

This time, Quinn needed to touch Rachel. She decided to take the dominant stance and put her hand on the back of Rachel's head to hold her in place. Rachel lightly moaned into the kiss, to which Quinn smiled at and she opened her mouth, allowing Rachel's tongue to slip inside. At first it felt weird. Quinn's tongue tasted a little bit like putty but then, after a little while and they both started twirling their tongues around, she began to like the taste and she moved her hands onto Quinn's hips. Instantly, they moved closer and their hearts thumped ferociously against their chest. Quinn placed her free hand on Rachel's hip and moved her closer, almost to the point of where the girl was sitting in her lap.

Just as Rachel was about to slide her hands up Quinn's side, the blonde pulled away spluttering; "Wait, wait."

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised, sitting on her hands, "I'm sorry I was moving too fast."

"No, no it's not that." Quinn shook her head and taking Rachel's hand out from under her. "It's just...we need to talk. About this." She looked down at their linked hands. Rachel nodded and allowed her to speak. "Rachel, I really like you. You know I do, but-"

"But." Rachel sighed, almost rolling her eyes. She knew it was too good to be true. Quinn didn't ignore the tone Rachel used and cupped the brunette's face with her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Rachel my dad is possibly the biggest homophobe in the whole world. I'm not kidding. If he knew that you and I are in a relationship then he would..." She shuddered at what he would do to them. Not just her but to Rachel too. Ever since discovering her feelings for the brunette, she wanted to protect her. She was sweet and tiny and had to make sure no harm came to her. That obviously meant the cruelty her father would subject her to. "I understand Quinn." Rachel nodded her head, even though it was a little difficult with her head in the blonde's hands. "We can keep it a secret. We can keep us a secret. From Glee, from friends, parents...everyone."

"No." Quinn shook her head, knowing it wouldn't be fair for Rachel to not share this part of her life with her fathers. "No Rachel, you can tell your fathers. I'm sure they'll be a lot more accepting of this than my parents anyway."  
>"Just because they're gay you assume they will accept us?" She was trying to make a joke, but she saw Quinn's face pale considerably. She cupped Quinn's face in her hands and smiled. "I was kidding. My dad already knows I have a crush on you so-"<p>

"How does he know?" Quinn asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"I..I told him." Rachel admitted. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay.." She tried to think of a suitable pet name for her..well..whatever they were. "Rachel," she frowned trying to think of what they were, "Are you my..I mean we..girlfriends now?" Rachel shrugged smiling and feeling the heat from Quinn's cheeks again. "If you want."  
>"I want to be your girlfriend." Quinn confessed quietly. "Really badly."<p>

"Then, I guess we are girlfriends." Rachel smiled. Leaning in she planted a sweet kiss to Quinn's lips and rested her forehead against Quinn's. "I'm glad one of my dreams came true." She whispered.

"Me too." Quinn smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in Rachel's breath.

About an hour later, the girl emerged from Quinn's room and made their way down the stairs. They were greeted by Judy standing at the bottom wearing her apron and tying her hair back.

"Ah Glinda, are you staying for dinner?" She asked as Rachel stepped onto the floor.

"No thank you Mrs Fabray. I would love to but I need to get back home." Both girls knew it would be dangerous for her to be there. If Quinn's dad even knew she had been in their home he would flip out, he certainly wouldn't be happy if she was sat eating dinner with them. Judy nodded and headed for the door. "Of course, another time." Rachel and Quinn walked to the door too.

"Certainly. Thank you very much for letting me into your home."

"Pleasure dear." Judy smiled as she opened it and Rachel stepped outside.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Quinn?" She asked hopeful and catching a little glint of sparkles in the blonde's emereld eyes. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. Absolutely."

Sharing a tiny moment, Rachel smiled and both girls told each other how they felt;

_I've never been happier then right now_


	5. Chapter Four: Secret Date

**Chapter Four:**

**Secret Date**

Over the next few days, Rachel and Quinn acted like nothing had happened. As part of their agreement that Quinn's father could never find out about them, they had to act as normal as possible. It hurt but it was necessary. In the halls they would smile quickly at each other or ignore each other completely, in Glee Quinn roll her eyes whenever Rachel put her hand up to make a suggestion or whenever she sang.

Still, that didn't mean when they were alone – in their separate rooms – they had to be bitchy towards each other. Instead of crying themselves to sleep every night, they would lie awake with their phones under the covers and giggle at the texts they would send each other.

They ranged from talking about normal gossipy friend topics;

**Quinn: **Did you see that freshman kid that shaved his head like Puck's?

**Rachel: **I did! I must say it suits him quite well. Noah should watch his back; if this boy is going to copy his hair style who knows what he will copy off of him next...!

**Quinn: **Ugh another Puckerman; someone call the mental asylums and reserve a room!

**Rachel: **That's a little cruel but I absolutely agree!

To the school topics that most teenagers talk about;

**Rachel: **Did you do that assignment for English Literature class yet?

**Quinn: **Rachel, we just got it today and it's not due in for another week!

**Rachel: **So! It's good to get a head start on things.

**Quinn: **Nerd!

**Rachel: **Lazy bones!

To the cute texts that Quinn read over and over again;

**Quinn: **Do you know any romantic poetry?

**Rachel: **I might know one or two sonnets. Why?

**Quinn: **I'm just trying to think of something sweet to tell you.  
><strong>Rachel: <strong>Anything you tell me will be sweet, it doesn't have to be a poem. As long as your words are honest and full of your loving true feelings for me, then that's all that matters to me.

**Quinn: **Yeah that's what I was trying to write!

**Rachel: **Sorry.

**Quinn: **Here how about this; every time I see you smile I wonder how lucky I am to know that that one facial expression is for me and solely me. You make me tingle like a cold winter's wind had blown through on a summer's evening, and yet when I'm with you nothing in the world matters, nothing but you and my feelings for you exist.

**Rachel: **That was beautiful.

**Quinn: **Really? Thank you.

**Rachel: **You're welcome.

**Rachel: **So...what are your true feelings for me?

**Quinn: **That I care for you deeply and want to hold you in my arms on the coming cold winder nights and plant sweet kisses along your swan like neck in the spring.

**Rachel: **You're such a romantic.

**Quinn: **I am because of you.

Friday arrived and at lunch, whilst Rachel was by her locker sorting out her books for the afternoon, Quinn walked up to her secret girlfriend and tapped her shoulder. She was startled and looked at Quinn with wide eyes as if she had just been caught in the headlights of a truck.

"Quinn!" She gasped, "You startled me!"

"Sorry." Quinn apologised, putting her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Once the brunette had got her breathing back to normal, she smiled up at Quinn. "What can I do you for?" She noticed they were alone in the hall, but decided it was best if she still played along to their little game. Quinn swallowed and looked down at her feet. "Rachel I'd um.." She was nervous and was playing with the sleeves of her cardigan. Rachel had the horrible feeling that Quinn was breaking up with her, after not even a week of being together and was preparing herself for the heartbreak.

The blonde lifted her head up and gazed into Rachel's eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night?" Rachel asked a little shocked; she was being asked on a date. With Quinn. Her girlfriend! She was so happy she could have jumped up and down, but she didn't. Just in case someone would see them. "Yeah. If you want to that is." Quinn mumbled, nervous again.

"Of course I want to." Rachel smiled, resisting the need to touch Quinn's face.

"Cool." Quinn beamed, nodding her head. "They're showing a French film and I remember you saying that you'd never seen a foreign film before and I have a nerdy fetish with foreign films but Santana and Brittany are going on their own date so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"Your rambling is cute." Rachel giggled.

"Thank you." Quinn blushed.

"So...you're asking me out on a date?" Rachel teased, biting her bottom lip, still beaming.

"I never said it was a date." Quinn said quickly.

"Oh." Rachel looked down, nibbling on her lip.

"You know unless.." Quinn picked up the girl's chin and made her look into her eyes. She smiled softly and spoke just as soft. "Unless you..want it to be a date?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled.

"Sure?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrows to make sure Rachel was comfortable with it.

"Yes, Quinn I would love to go on a date with you."

"But, remember we have to keep it a secret."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to put you in an uncomfortable or dangerous situation." Dangerous referring to her conversation with Quinn after they kissed.

They couldn't let Russell find out. "Thanks. So...I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Seven is perfect."

"Great. Do you want to go out for dinner after?"

"Dinner and a movie sounds wonderful." Rachel picked up Quinn's hand and held it between them: the first physical contact they had had all week. "Great." Quinn grinned, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

They stood together for a moment, still holding hands. Quinn was looking down into Rachel's deep brown eyes with Rachel looking up into Quinn's sparkly green gems. The brunette looked around them to check they were completely alone, when she rose onto her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek. As she pulled away, Quinn could still feel her lips on her cheek and Rachel could still feel the tingling on her lips. They both blushed with happiness.

The bell rang, signalling the end of their intimacy and the end of lunch. Quinn cleared her throat as she let her hand drop and rubbed the back of her neck; copying one of Finn's mannerisms. "Well..let me walk you to your class and I'll see you tomorrow evening." She said as she waited for Rachel to walk next to her. "Thank you." The girl smiled as they walked with each other. Closely.

Seven rolled around quicker than the girls hoped. Both had spent most of their day preparing for their date.

Rachel had given herself the privilege of having a bubble bath to completely detox herself of 'negative energy', using her special lotions and potions and relaxing in a tub of berry flavoured bubbles. She had spent all day – after her dance class of course – choosing an outfit for her date. This wasn't just any date, this was her first date with Quinn. Quinn Fabray; a girl who she really didn't deserve to even be in the same room with, let alone date! Sometimes it felt like an honour that she was even allowed to breathe the same air as her!

"Wow I am whipped!" She giggled as she dried her hair once coming out of the bathroom. The outfit she chose was, she hoped, just the right kind of outfit that would be acceptable. Weather wise it was: warm but not so warm that she would burn up in the movie theatre but not cold enough so she would be shivering in the restaurant. She wore skinny black jeans and black books, similar to the ones she wore when the girls performed a mash up of 'Start Me Up' and 'Living On a Prayer'. To go with it she wore a long sleeved deep red shirt, leaving the first two buttons undone, revealing just enough of her chest but not so much that she looked trashy. She would be wearing a black faux leather jacket to complete the 'biker chick look'. Her make up was simple, but wild: dark eyes and bright red lips, tousled hair and strong perfume.

Previously before deciding on this outfit, she was going to wear her usual attire; school girl librarian, but she felt like Quinn had already seen too much of that look on her. She wanted to portray a more adventurous side of herself, show Quinn that she could be fun and sexy but also equally balanced as a smart, funny, kind, sweet girl and therefore worthy of her affections.

"Perfect." She told herself as she gave herself a quick once over and glancing at the clock.

Quinn on the other hand went for her usual look. Really just so she wouldn't create suspicion amongst her family. Her father was home and she had to of course have his approval of her outfit. Of course she hadn't told him that she was going on a date – she didn't want to die, or get kicked out again – but still he had to approve that she wasn't going to go out "dressed like a harlot".

Her parents would be going out to a business dinner, also the perfect reason why Quinn had asked Rachel to go on the date. She wanted nothing more than to bring her back to the house so they could finish the night with a gentle make out session. Although they had to be secretive, she was still a teenager and she had barely touched her girlfriend all week. She would give anything to kiss her and hold her. In her own house. In her bedroom. On her bed. But there was no way she could risk it; if she was caught y her father even talking to Rachel Berry then she would be scolded.

Still there was plenty of time for them to kiss and make out. They had both made it clear that neither of them were going anywhere and were serious about each other but they were still, of course, a little nervous. They weren't Brittany and Santana. Neither girl had ever kissed another girl, so they were sill figuring out – in their minds – how to kiss one another. They knew how to kiss boys, but was kissing boys different to kissing girls? Rachel had made a mental note to research it where Quinn was just willing to go with the flow.

Dressing in a light pink dress that rested just above her knees and skin coloured tights, covering her shoulders and arms with a white cardigan, Quinn was convinced her outfit made her look too ordinary but still, she couldn't dress up too fancily otherwise her father would be all over her case and really she just wanted to avoid the man as much as possible.

Lightly curling her hair and adding simple make up, Quinn checked the time. It would take about ten minutes to drive to Rachel's and pick her up and another thirty minutes to get to the movie theatre. She smiled to herself as she thought of Rachel; wondering what she was wearing, how she had worn her hair, her make up, what she smelt like. Then Quinn remembered her 'special date perfume'. It was a different brand to the one she wore at school; a more expensive kind that she saved for special occasions. And this was most definitely a special occasion. Her first date with the girl who made her heart flutter like a flag in a gale and her stomach squirm with nerves. She was beyond excited, mostly because she could hold the brunette's hand in the movie theatre – public – and not care. No one would see them, but she was just gleeful with the thought of being able to hold her hand in public.

A beep signalled on her phone, instructing her that it was time for her to get going and pick up her... "Damn it." She cursed, as she realised she still hadn't thought up a cute nickname for the brunette.

She headed down the stairs once grabbing her jacket and called out to her parents that she was leaving. "Wait!" She heard her father call. She was just about to leave when she heard his voice and so she rolled her eyes and turned to face him; plastering her face with the classic innocent daughter look. "Yes daddy?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone as he walked up to her, looking over her outfit. "Where are you going?" He asked, not in a suspicious tone but more curious.

"I told you daddy, a friend and I are going to the movies-"

"Which movie?" He asked before Quinn could finish.

"A French movie; 'La Belle Fée'." She told him, about to explain it. "It's all about a girl who-"

"Which friend?" He asked, this time narrowing his eyes. He knew that neither Santana or Brittany would have the attention span to watch a foreign film and that it was highly unlikely that any other teenager would want to go to see that type of film.

Swallowing hard Quinn thought. There was no way she could tell him who she was going with, but should she really lie and use the fake name Rachel had used? In a way, she then wouldn't be lying. Only the name would be changed, like actors sometimes change their names for the public. It made her have a quick thought as to what Rachel's life would be like when she became a star; would she still call herself 'Rachel Berry' even if she gets married. When she gets married. If.

She pushed her shoulders back, as if the stance would give her more confidence, "A new girl called Glinda." She smiled at him as he narrowed his eyebrows, "Glinda Oz. She's new and-"

"What time will you be back?" He snapped the question at her, wanting to know every last detail. Quinn thought for a moment. She really wasn't sure what time they would be back; the movie would be about two hours long and dinner would probably be the same length. "Before midnight." "Midnight?" Russell frowned, his tone showing he was suddenly angry. Quinn regretted telling him how late she might be. "Why so late?" He asked. She was convinced he wasn't going to allow her go to go out. "We're going out to dinner afterwards."

"Where?" She was getting sick of his questions. She was going to be late and everyone knew how much Rachel hated lateness and valued punctuality above most things. "Breadstix, most likely." Trying to appear casual she shrugged her shoulders, thinking it was the best place to tell her dad, but really she wanted to take her out somewhere a lot fancier. Somewhere romantic and classy, not a place where everyone in Lima went because it was the only decent restaurant around and, to be honest in was inexpensive, which meant boyfriends (and girlfriends) could buy little gifts for their girlfriends without making said girlfriend feel like they've spent too much on them.

Russell glared at Quinn. It appeared all of his questions had been answered for. She watched as his eyes raked over her body, inspecting her outfit. Holding herself in a military position as if he were her sergeant looking her over before heading off to battle, she waited for his inspection to be over. Finally his eyes met hers and with a quick nod of his head, she smiled at him and left the house.

Jumping into her car as quickly as she could she breathed a sigh of relief and drove as fast as she could to get to Rachel's. It was now five minutes to seven. If all being well with the roads, she was going to be at least five minuets late and she knew how much Rachel hated tardiness. Thinking she should get her a present to apologise for being late, she thought against and just thought some good old fashion grovelling would be best.

Taking little paces in her room, Rachel waited anxiously for her girlfriend to arrive. Wondering where she was. Quinn wasn't one to be late; never entering a class past the second bell and always made she was on time for important events, and Rachel knew that the blonde thought this was an important event, so her worry was making itself known.

When the brunette was sad, she would have a glass of water to make her brain believe she was just thirsty. When the brunette was worried, she would have a candy bar to make her brain believe she was just hungry.

Craving a Hershy Bar, Rachel opened her bedroom door and flew herself down the stairs to be greeted by her grinning dad. Smirking actually. "Where's the fire sugar pea?" He asked as she dashed towards the kitchen. He followed her and saw her standing on her tip toes to try and reach the snack box in the cupboard. "Quinn's late," she said, grunting as she stretched up, "I need a Hershy bar. I'm hungry." Further explaining, she now tried to jump but because of her boots with the two inch heel she wasn't getting very high. Her giant of a father in comparison, walked behind her and took hold of her shoulders, moving her away from the cupboard. "No sugar mouse," he chuckled, reaching the box with ease and fishing out two Hershy bars, "You're not hungry you're worried. Two completely different feelings." He handed her the candy bar anyway, her little glare making him chuckle more as he unwrapped his candy bar an began nibbling at it. "I don't care what I am," Rachel mumbled, chewing on the chocolate, "All I know is that Quinn told me she would be here at seven o'clock to pick me up. It is now almost quarter past seven and she isn't-"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that she got caught in traffic?" Leroy raised his eyebrows at her. The girl shrugged and looked down at her feet. Of course she had thought of that, but it didn't mean she had to like or accept the fact. She shot her eyes up at her dad, her own orbs suddenly full of irrational fear. "What if she's hurt? What if her dad found out she's going on a date with me and has forbidden her to go out tonight, thus locking her away in a dungeon or a tower-" Her little rant was cut off by the chiming sound of the doorbell ringing. Rachel's eyes widened again. "I need to go brush my teeth!" She squealed, fearing she had chocolate breath.

Dashing out of the kitchen she climbed the stairs as speedily as she could and rushed to her bathroom to brush, floss and swirl mouthwash around; making sure her breath smelled fresh and clean as not to offend Quinn, and – in case of the chance of getting a goodnight kiss – taste just as nice. She sprayed more deodorant on herself to stop her body from sweating and stinking. Hearing the muffled voices of her dad and her girlfriend, she took a deep breath and prepared herself to see her beautiful girlfriend.

"What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Leroy asked in his serious voice – a voice he only ever used when he was in court and was interrogating a guilty criminal. Quinn audibly gulped, convinced he was serious and stuttered her reply. "W..well S..Sir. Er...Mr Berry. M..my intentions with Rachel are s..strictly honourable." She swallowed again and fumbled with her hands behind her back; feeling the nervous sweat practically drip from her digits. Leroy frowned at her. "And how will you demonstrate your 'honourable intentions' with my precious, innocent, only daughter?" Raising his eyebrow at her and pursed his lips slightly; fully feeling like he was back in the courtroom, working on the most serious case of the century. "I er..." Quinn caught her breath, literally not being able to speak. She thought her dad was just serious when interrogating her 'gentleman callers' but Rachel's dad was...frightening and intimidating. She just prayed that her dad wouldn't be as harsh. Perhaps he was the 'mom' in the relationship. "I won't touch her and I will pay for everything and make sure she won't get hurt throughout the evening and have her home by midnight in one perfect piece and I'll make sure she has a swell time and-"

"Swell?" Rachel giggled, making Quinn whip her head up to see the wild looking diva come down the stairs, flicking her hair seductively – even though she wasn't trying to be. Standing in front of her still with a little giggle she continued; "Gee Quinn, the thirties called and said they want their slang back!" She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek – making her blush brightly – and held her hand as she shot a disapproving look to her dad. "Dad, you've made her palm all clammy! Was there really a valid reason to give Quinn the complete Spanish Inquisition all of five minutes?" She light shrieked all in one breath.

Leroy shook his head at his daughter. "Absolutely. You're my only daughter Rachel and I have to make sure that she is a suitable suitor for you." He gave Quinn another serious look and the girl averted her eyes, staring at her shoes. "Well you and daddy will just have to approve because I expect to go on a lot more dates with her." She grinned, sticking her chin up in the air and tugging her hand gently on Quinn's. The action brought her eyes up to Rachel's, as the girl continued to scowl lightly at her father through her grin. Her dad sighed and nodded his head, "Go on you two get out of here and have a good time!" He ran his hand through his hair and watched them leave, Quinn opening the door for her and giving Leroy a quick smile. He thought he'd let the 'mean overpowering dad act' go and gave her a genuine smile.

Still holding hands, Quinn continued to walk Rachel to her car and opened the door for her, acting like the 'gentleman' she had promised her girlfriend's dominant father she would be. As soon as the engine was turned on, Rachel turned to face Quinn and began apologising.

"I'm sorry about my dad." She bit her lip and focused her eyes on Quinn's nose; not wanting to look her in the eye in case she blushed and not wanting to look at her mouth and lips in case she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Quinn let out a steady breath. "It's okay," she told her, trying to smile an un-creepy smile. "My dad probably would have done the same." She faced Rachel as they hit a stop-light. She saw Rachel's sceptical expression. "Well, if you were a guy." She shrugged, wrinkling her nose a little.

As Rachel thought of how to word herself or even if she should ask the question, she furrowed her eyebrows and bit on her lip. Suddenly not feeling like the sexy, wild alter-ego she had created – and in true Rachel Berry style, she had even given her character a name 'Scarlett Wonderwall' – and instead began to feel like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. She took a chance and sucked in a sharp breath. "Quinn, what would he do to me if he found out you and I were girlfriends? And, more to the point, what would he do to you?" By the time Rachel had asked her question, they were in the parking lot of the little theatre. Quinn took her time in answering her girlfriend.

She knew exactly what would happen were they to ever reveal their relationship in front of her father. He would be mad. Scarily mad. He was as homophobic as they came and knowing that his daughter was in love with another girl would drive him over to the edge. She didn't want to think about what he could do. It scared her so much.

Suddenly seeing what he would do to Rachel – and then to herself – flash before her eyes, as if it were a memory and not just a predication, Quinn faced her girlfriend and took her little hands in her own. She brought them up to her lips and kissed her palms. Lingering and trying to trace the lines with her lips, closing her eyes. Rachel continued to watch her girlfriend's internal pain. She knew that Quinn wasn't only thinking of what could happen, but what would happen and not only was she thinking, but she was seeing it too. "Quinn," she whispered feeling tears prickling, "don't. Don't struggle with this internal battle. Forget I said anything I was just-"

"I don't want to forget." Quinn mumbled, turning the brunette's hands over and pressing her lips to her knuckles. "I don't want to forget because then I might slip up and he might actually hurt you." She opened her eyes and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of her girlfriend. "Your dad gave me a pep talk on how to treat you right. That's good, expected and chivalrous to you. But my dad..." She shuddered as she heard his yelling voice, saw his fiery eyes, "He would destroy you." Rachel swallowed her fear as she heard the word. "He would literally tare you apart and try to 'cure' you somehow. He won't care if you protest and tell him you aren't gay and that you like just me and only me. He will still see you as a lesbian and I will not let him hurt you Rachel, in any way." "And I won't let him hurt you either." Rachel told her, shuffling forward in her seat to try and be closer to her girlfriend. "We won't slip up. We'll be careful. We will make sure there is no way he could possibly ever find out we are in a relationship and he will never hurt us. Okay?" She nodded her head at Quinn, her worried but calming eyes burning into the blonde and a tiny smile crept onto her lips. Towards the end, she spoke with barely a whisper. Nodding her head in return, Quinn pressed one more kiss to Rachel's hands and let go of her.

Once they were outside the car, Rachel threw herself at Quinn, feeling herself being wrapped up into her strong ex-cheerleader arms. "You smell different." Rachel mumbled into Quinn's neck, nuzzling her a little more. "Thank you?" Quinn giggled, not quite sure what to make of the complement. "No I mean," Rachel pulled away, realising her mistake. Her cheeks also realised it too and they had turned the same colour as her shirt. "Good different. It's a new perfume." Quinn shrugged one shoulder, still having her arms wrapped around the base of Rachel's back, the brunette's arms around the blonde's neck. "Well I only wear it on special occasions." She smiled.

"You think this is a special occasion?" Rachel asked, flattered and unable to hide her large smile. Quinn nodded her head, shocked that her girlfriend had to even ask such a thing. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "It's my first date with the most beautiful girl in the world." Rachel dipped her head and bit her lip, feeling the blush deepen. "Well I wish I had worn my special perfume for the most beautiful girl in the universe." Quinn found the blush overly adorable and nuzzled Rachel's nose in a comforting Eskimo Kiss. "Good thing there will be plenty more dates in the future." She whispered, trying to loose herself in the speckled, brown eyes. "Really?" Whispering back, Rachel rested her nose again on Quinn's perfect nose. "Because what I said before with my dad-"

"Of course there will be more dates." Quinn pulled away and unwrapped her hands from Rachel's back. She put her finger under Rachel's chin and tilted her head up to look her straight in the eyes. She sighed happily, amazed that she could turn her emotions so quickly. From tense and terrified, to completely relaxed and subdued, just holding Rachel. "I am not going anywhere, Rachel." She told her in a sultry voice. She smiled lightly and shook her head at her slowly. "Not without you and I want to make you feel like the world is yours and I want to give it to you." Yet again, the brunette could feel her eyes dampen. "That's so sweet and romantic of you Quinn." Rachel told her with a dreamy glint in her eye and a light, captivated princess damsel hint in her voice. Quinn smirked as she lowered her face to Rachel's and kissed her lips. As she pulled away she tried to calm her horrendous beating heart. "Can I hold your hand?" Quinn asked, biting her lip again. The smaller girl smiled and wriggled out of her protective hold, standing beside her. She smirked up at her. "I'd be honoured if you held my hand."

"Quinn is it all going to be in French?" Rachel asked as they sat in their seats. Quinn hated sitting at the front and Rachel hated sitting at the back, so they settled for in the middle. The perfect compromise. They're weren't many people in the theatre; all seeing some action movie with a major Hollywood star. This particular movie audience was more of the older generation or film fanatics. Personally, Quinn was rather glad no one from school would be there to see them. Absolutely she was not ashamed, but just scared. "Yes, but don't worry there are English subtitles."

"Do you speak fluent French?" Rachel asked, just as soon as Quinn had answered her first question. Quinn rolled her eyes, but still smiled at her girlfriend's questions. "No but I wish I did, instead of taking Mr Schue's Spanish class!" Both girls giggled at Mr Schuster's teaching. He was a good teacher, but his heart was passionate about Glee and that was really where his passions lay.

"I know what you mean." Rachel recalled as she ended her laughter. She glanced over at Quinn, rolling her neck and resting her head on the headrest. "It's a shame you don't speak French."

"Why?" Quinn asked, mirroring Rachel's movements.

They stared into each others eyes, enjoying the darkness. Both feeling like they were the only two people in the entire multiplex. The gentle music in the background continuing the peaceful atmosphere. Rachel gave another small smile, watching Quinn do the same. Melting more and more into each other, emotionally. "Because it would be super sexy if you spoke to me in French."

The brunette told her in her own version of a sexy voice. Quinn held back her little laugh. She knew Rachel was trying to be sexy, but she just came across as cute and adorable. But still beautiful and worthy of being called 'sexy'. "And.." She licked her lips quickly, trying to look and sound sexy herself. "What would you like me to say to you in French?" The girl's eyes lit up as she thought of all the things she wished Quinn could say to her. "You'd tell me how beautiful I am, how talented I am, but mostly that you love..spending time with me." Rachel bit her lip at her almost slip up.  
>"I do love spending time with you." Quinn whispered, leaning into the girl and kissing her cheek.<p>

"Can I hold your hand again?" She asked quietly as the light dimmed even more, preparing the audience for the movie. Rachel kissed her cheek, her lips lingering on the soft rosy skin and smiling once again. She loved how many times she smiled when the girl was with her. "S'il vous plaît"

"Merci." Quinn whispered.

They both sank back into their seats as they watched the open titles role and heard the beautiful violin play a sweet melody.

By the end of the movie, Rachel's head was resting on Quinn's shoulder, with a few tears trickling down her cheeks. Quinn's arm was draped around her shoulders and rubbing her forearm slightly, turning her head to to kiss the girl softly on her hair and breathe in her apple flavoured shampoo.

"That really was a great movie." Rachel told Quinn for the millionth time since leaving their seats and getting in the car. They were now staring across a little table in a secluded area of Breadstix. As it was Friday night the restaurant was almost full, so they were lucky they were able to get a private booth. Quinn tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What was your favourite part, then?" She asked, resting her chin on her hands. Rachel thought, pursing her lips, replaying the whole movie back in her mind. "I think the part when she died." She said, still in her thoughtful voice and gaze. Quinn frowned at Rachel. "Why? That bit was the saddest part of the movie."

"I know," Rachel took a quick sip of her water, "But it was so beautiful; the way that she really did love him until right to the very end. Her husband holding her in his arms and rocking her to sleep, stroking her hair and when she sang that she would love him for the whole of eternity, it really brought a tear to my eyes." And a tear slid from her eye and trickled down her cheek. Quinn smiled at her, looking around the restaurant to make sure no one she recognised would see her, as she reached over the table and took Rachel's hand. "You know I love it when you cry at sad movies." She said quietly, her smile widening as she watched Rachel blush. "What else do you love about me?" The brunette asked, twirling a strand of her long brown locks in her fingers.

Closing her eyes slightly, Quinn gently played with the diva's fingers. Tracing the faint lines on her long fingers, following a vein from her palm down to her tiny wrist. Rachel watched the girl with glazed eyes, stopping herself from shuddering under the delicate touches that were sending light sparks and lighting gentle tingles through her body. When Quinn's eyes finally raised from the light tanned skin, she brought her face closer to Rachel's. There was still a great distance between them, but neither cared as the blonde whispered; "Everything. I love everything about you; good, bad, positive, negative, calm, neurotic. Simply everything."

As they were tucking into their dinner; shared tomato garlic bread, mushroom ravioli for Rachel with a side salad and spicy lasagne for Quinn, the blonde flickered her eyes up from her food and focused on Rachel's dark orbs. Smiling once again she asked her in a light, playful question voice; "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening?" Rachel sliced up a piece of her ravioli and stabbed a cherry tomato as she considered Quinn's question. She chewed on the plump fruit and raised her eyebrows. "I believe you left out that important piece of information." Quinn smirked and set her knife down. "Well you look beautiful. Seriously the most beautiful girl in the world."

Both girls blushed once again; they both knew they would have to tame down the colouring of their cheeks soon enough, as the heat was getting rather tedious. "How beautiful?" Rachel pondered, fishing for more complements and putting two pieces of ravioli in her mouth, giving her an alternative to smirking and a distraction from her turning corners of her mouth as Quinn told her. Her girlfriend put her fork down and swallowed her hot mouthful as she prepared herself to answer.

The blonde loved literature. Words and verses and ways of expressing a love for someone using the most simple words but in the most complicated syntax and order. However, not even Shakespeare could help her out now as she tried to describe to her heavenly girlfriend. Once her thinking was over, and she had completely compose herself, she took a quick sip of her water to damped her throat, so there was no chance of her voice cracking.

Truthfully and with as much love and admiration as she could gather, Quinn looked deep into Rachel's eyes and told her just how beautiful Rachel really was. "More beautiful than nature." She started simply. "Your eyes sparkle with the combined brightness of all the stars in the sky, your voice is more magical than all the songbirds in the world, your skin is the softest silk even spun by the most crafted silkworms on this Earth." She reached over the table for the girl's hand again, this time however, it wasn't a too far a reach. In a slightly more sultry voice, Quinn concluded her speech. Her index finger, making smooth circles on the girl's skin to relax her and believe what she was saying, but also as a little distraction for herself. She really didn't want to cry in front of her, no matter how little the tears. "And you have no idea how enchanting your beauty is to me."

The brunette hadn't been able to tear herself away from the sparkling eyes piercing her soul. They weren't simply green or hazel, but were a mixture of speckled colours; brown, orange, different shades of green like moss and apple, lime and pea. Each colour and twinkle eluding more beauty for Rachel to witness forever and for the rest of her life. She hoped. Rachel swallowed the lump of overwhelmed emotions in her throat and tried to ignore the tear threatening to slip out of her eyes as she whispered. "I wish I had the words to say how beautiful you are too, Quinn." Quinn smiled in appreciation at the diva's attempt. She held her hands tighter in her own, encasing them in a protective, safe hold that she late wanted to do with her arms; she had dreamt of enveloping the girl in her arms, have her rest against her heaving chest and have her fall asleep to the soft beat of her heart after they had made sweet, passionate love as she kissed the top of her head. "You save the words for your songs and I'll show you how much I love you with my kisses."

As promised, Quinn drove the little diva home before her curfew of twelve o'clock. Like a real live Cinderella, the brunette had to get home in time for her to dream peacefully of the wonderful evening she had just experienced. Like a real Prince Charming, Quinn walked her Cinderella to her front door. "I had a really great time tonight Quinn." Rachel told her as she bounced slightly on her tiptoes. Quinn smiled down at her, glad that she had enjoyed herself. Really, it was just a simple and stereotypical date. Only, it wasn't. They had really had the best time. They were able to be themselves and be romantic with each other, but not overly so. It was, after all, a first date and neither girl wanted to feel or make the other uncomfortable. But, there was no uncomfortable feeling. Nothing was awkward or wrong. The date was perfect. A perfect first date.

"Good." Quinn sighed happily. "I'm really glad you had a nice night."

"Actually, I had a swell night." Rachel giggled. The two girls laughed at their new shared joke. "Well," Rachel cleared her throat, feeling the end of the date was nigh. "I've already said I've had a wonderful time." She said in a light, high voice.

"Yes you have." Quinn agreed, nodding her head slightly.

"So in the tradition of first dates and perfect first dates, it is only accustomed that you kiss me goodnight." She smiled suggestively.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked, although she couldn't help her growing smile as Rachel nodded her head and proceeded to tilt it upwards. Quinn reached down and placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and lowered her lips down Rachel's. The shorter girl held onto Quinn's forearm to steady herself, fighting the urge to gasp as she felt Quinn snake her other arm, slowly around her waist. They kissed a chaste but sweet kiss that they would both be dreaming of that night.

As they pulled away they were both smiling and yet again blushing. "Good night." Rachel whispered, biting down on her grinning bottom lip. Quinn shuddered as she felt Rachel's breath on her lips. "Good night." She said in a serious, but dreamlike tone as she already missed the contact of their lips on each other. After a little more lingering and longing to kiss each other again, they untangled themselves from their holds and Rachel turned around, getting herself back into the warm house.

Quinn shook herself with a light sigh. Her fingertips grazing over her lips, still feeling and tasting Rachel's kiss. Grinning like a little fool, she stepped away from the front door and looked up to the window of Rachel's room. She watched as the figure pulled the curtains closed and the light switched off. "Sweet dreams Rach." She whispered, before walking away and getting in her car..

The blonde got back to her own house just before midnight. Quietly she entered and began to make her way up the stares. She was startled by the slightly booming voice. "You lied to me." She shrieked a little and turned around, meeting his scowl. Placing her hand over her heart she tried to catch her breath. "Daddy, you scared me!" Quinn tried to laugh off his accusation. A brandy glass in hand he swirled the liquid and walked further over to her. "I said, you lied to me." He said slowly and deeply. A serious as he could make. He hated being lied to. He actually had a list of things he hated and lying was in the top five. Quinn stood before him, rigid. "I didn't." She said, quietly but looking him right in the eye. He huffed, "There you go again. Lying to me." He took a sip of his drink, grunting at the burning taste hitting his throat but enjoying the almost caramelised taste slipping down and lingering. Like a toffee. "I checked the school records whilst you were out and the council office." Quinn gulped, knowing she had been found out. Her father stepped closer to the foot of the stairs. The only space between them were two steps. Two steps was all it took before they were intimately breathing each other's air. "There are no 'Oz's living in Lima." Quinn tried to feel brave as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Well maybe they're-"

"Who were you really with, Quinn?" He interrupted her, not wanting to hear any more lies or fibs.

His daughter's head dropped, a clear sign that she was ashamed of lying to him. "I..I um.."

"Quinn," He stepped up. One step. One step away. "Who were you with?" He asked slowly.

He only ever spoke that slowly when he was confident he was going to get the truth. His eyes weren't wide, but they were open enough for Quinn to know he wasn't going anyway, and neither was she, until he got his answer. "Rachel Berry." She mumbled in an almost frightened whisper, her eyes still staring at her shoes. Her hands played with a lose thread on her cardigan. Even though she couldn't see, Quinn knew her father's expression: confusion, disbelief and anger.

"Rachel Berry?" He asked, shocked. "Rachel Berry?" He spat, sending a little splutter of saliva into his youngest daughter's face. She shuddered slightly at the spit. She nodded her head. "Yes."  
>"As in the girl with two fathers?" He spat again as he enunciated the word 'fathers'. Again, Quinn nodded her head and tried to shake away the saliva on her face. "Yes." He was growing more angry. He hated the Berrys. The two men were their own number on his list of things he hated. "The girl who I have forbidden you to interact with?" His voice shook with the word 'forbidden'. Quinn knew it wouldn't take long before she started crying. However, she had years of training and practice behind her. She knew how to hold the tears back in front of her father. "Yes."<p>

"Why?" He asked quickly, needing an explanation.

"Because..because-"

"Because what?" He spat again. Quinn was getting tired of the constant spitfire and so she looked up at him. It wouldn't stop, but at least she wouldn't feel ashamed. She was not ashamed of Rachel or of her love for the girl, but she would never let her father think she was. Clearing her throat slightly she answered him. A small lie but partly truthful. "She wants to be friends."

"She wants to be friends?" In disbelief once more he asked. Quinn nodded, straightening herself up and fearing his reaction once again. He sighed heavily and stepped up once more.

Now there was no gap between them.

He pointed his finger at his daughter and looked her square in the eyes she had inherited from him. "I don't want you being friends with her Quinn." He told her in a deep, threatening voice.

"Daddy please," Quinn asked, shaking. "You let me be friends with Brittany and Santana-"

"They come from respectable families."

"So does Rachel, daddy. Her dad, Leroy is a lawyer and her daddy, Hiram is a chief paediatrician."

"I don't care Quinn." He growled. "The thought of those...people in society, in my town makes-"

"Please daddy," Russell was shocked at her ability to cut him off. Quinn was surprised herself. It was true; she was willing to fight for Rachel. Even by interrupting her father. "It's my senior year. After this year if over, I'll probably never see her again. Let me see this friendship as...charity."

"Charity?" He asked, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes. The unpopular loser girl being friends with the most popular girl in school for her last year. It would be nice. And the bible does tell us to be kind to all people, especially people less fortunate then ourselves."

Her words made her feel sick and she would be praying to not only God but to Rachel herself for forgiveness for the rest of the night for saying such things. Still, as long as it made her father happy and stopped him from forbidding her from seeing her girlfriend, she would say anything. She watched as a chuckle came from his smirking lips. "I suppose so. You may befriend the Berry girl as a form of charity."

"Thank you daddy." She kissed him on the cheek – the act repulsing her – and headed up the stairs. She stopped as she heard him say; "You're a good girl Quinn. The Lord may certainly have forgiven you for your sins, and I am certainly warming to your Christian attitude." She turned around slowly, feeling tears prickle in her hazel eyes. "Are you proud of me daddy?" She asked in her quiet, innocent voice. He stared at her for a moment before turning away. "I'll take that as a no." She sighed and made her way to her room.


	6. Chapter Five: Suspicions

**Chapter Five:**

**Suspicions**

'_Stealing Cinderella_' was playing quietly in the background of Quinn's room. She wasn't really a country fan, but, inspired by her brilliant musically gifted girlfriend, had decided to broaden her musical horizons. She had switched radio stations several times and had only settled on this station – _97.3 The Eagle_ – when she heard the chorus of the song being played;

"_She was playing Cinderella. She was riding her first bike. Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight. Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin. Dancing with her dad, looking up at him. In her eyes I'm Prince Charming. But to him I'm just some fella. Riding in and stealing Cinderella"_

It was that moment when Quinn abandoned her biology homework and flipped up her laptop. She typed in as many of the lyrics she had heard for the chorus she could remember into Google and then, having found the song title, typed it into Youtube. She listened to the song again and again until it was burned into her brain.

It was at that moment, once she had played the song about ten times on repeat, she had decided on her nickname for Rachel; her Cinderella. She smiled coyly, biting down on her lip slightly, as she downloaded the song and put it onto her iPod. It was going to be her new favourite song.

The two girls had been dating for just over a month. It was soon to be Thanks Giving and there was only thing the two girls would be thankful for this year; each other.

Somehow they had managed to keep their relationship a secret. It was hard, fighting their urges to touch each other; hold hands in the halls, squeeze each other's thighs and knees under the tables in class and at lunch, quick pecks on the cheek. Hugging in the halls was about the only action they could do that didn't cause too much staring.

As they grew closer and closer and to keep away from having to answer too many questions about her 'double life' as Glinda Oz, the two mostly stayed at Rachel's house. Quinn was welcome in the house. Where Leroy still played the protective father, Hiram definitely fell into the roll of 'doting mother'. Even if they were just sat in the living room doing their homework, he would come in with treats and goodies; if anything just so he could spy on them. They still hadn't had a sleepover, but they both hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they could fall asleep in each others arms and wake up tangled together just as peacefully.

Russell Fabray was stopping Quinn from being herself. Not that that was anything new. She had told Rachel that he was aware of their friendship, and that she was the true identity behind 'Glinda Oz'. She was scared of bringing her home, in case he would be there somehow and would want to rip her to shreds; throw verse after verse of the bible at her and push her around until she got out of the house. No. She wouldn't let her go through that. It was just her mother she had to keep clueless. 

Thinking about it more, Quinn didn't think her mother was as prejudice as her father, but she wouldn't take any chances. If anything, it was weird to know that her father knew of Rachel but her mother didn't. She always thought it would be the other way round. However one thing was for sure; their relationship had to be a secret. The world's greatest kept secret if she wanted to live.

Just as Quinn was about to start on her Spanish homework, she heard the doorbell ring. Twisting in her chair, she frowned. It couldn't be her mother; she only left an hour ago and her father wasn't due back until much later.

Sighing, she stood, smoothed her dress down, and went to go and answer the door.

Standing before her, dressed in the same clothes as she had worn to school that day, was Rachel.

"Rachel?" Quinn gasped. "What are you doing here?" She asked, as if horrified by her presence.

"Hello to you too Quinn." The girl giggled, although tried to hide her sadness as she saw the blonde didn't falter in her scared expression. She bent down a little, as if shielding her away from the empty house. Quinn gulped slightly. "Seriously, what-"

"I want to sing a song for you." The brunette interrupted, stomping her foot a little but still smiling.

"Really?" Quinn smiled, touched by the offer. Her smile dropped when she realised the time. "But why did you come here?"

"Because I haven't been over for ages-"  
>"You know why." Quinn sighed sadly, rolling her eyes slightly and huffing.<p>

The actions hurt Rachel, but she refused to show that she was upset. Instead, she went for the 'Rachel Berry Charm' approach. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde and folded her arms across her chest, adjusting her straps of her backpack first. "Yes I do, but as I recall you told me your mother goes out with her friends on Thursday nights to play bridge leaving you to fix your father dinner, correct?" Quinn knew what she was doing, but she was still afraid. She sighed again and leaned on the frame of the door before answering. "Yes but-" But Rachel didn't allow her to continue as she stepped up higher and almost on the same level as Quinn. "And your father usually doesn't come home until eight and works in his office until eight thirty when he is sure that dinner will be prepared, also correct?" She was now trying to fight the smirk that she could feel creeping up. "Yes but-" This girl knew her well. Not only knew her well, but knew her family well. She stepped up once more and was now entering the threshold of the house, hanging up her coat and beret and kicking off her shoes.

Quinn closed the door behind her and watched the girl walk into the hall of the house. "And, as it is almost five thirty, that give us just under three hours together without being disturbed, correct?"

The blonde sighed couldn't help the smirk break through. "Yes." Rachel raised her eyebrows and walked over to Quinn, who was now standing by her staircase. "No but this time?" The blonde looked down onto Rachel and placed her hands on her upper arms. "To be honest the only butt I want is yours," She moved them down her arms and slipped onto her waist, lightly cupping her behind before lowering her face to Rachel's, whispering; "On my bed." Rachel blushed wildly and bit her lip trying to suppress her giggling gasp. However, it failed and she wrapped her arms around Quinn's smooth, creamy swan like neck. "Quinn, I'm shocked at your force!" She growled playfully.

"I haven't forced you to do anything." Quinn snipped back, resting her forehead on Rachel's, not breaking eye contact once. "No but your tone suggests-" Quinn pulled Rachel impossibly close to her body. They were already pressed against it each other! "Just be quiet and kiss me." Quinn snarled with a light whisper as she moved her pursed lips towards Rachel's. The girl, in return, began to close her eyes and tilted her head up. "With pleasure!" She moaned, kissing her girlfriend bang on the lips.

It was slow kiss but they both felt themselves make it deeper. It was romantic. Quinn had removed her hands from Rachel's behind and instead rested them flat on the small of her back, pressing her to her body a little more for balance. They moved their lips and mouths together, but kept their tongues inside their own mouths, not wanting to turn their loving kiss into a battle of passion.

Sitting on her bed, with school books dotted around the sheets, Quinn flicked her hair back and looked at Rachel. She was sat at Quinn's desk and scribbling an essay before she lost her trail of thought. "So you wanted to sing for me?" She asked casually, stopping her pen from making words.

"Yes I did." Rachel told her, her head still down and focused on her notebook. After her little pause, she finished her sentence and turned around to face Quinn, her hands flat in her lap and her eyes eager to tell. "I also have another song in mind. Hopefully a song we could sing in Glee together."

"Really?" Quinn asked, slightly nervous but also excited. After all, their whole relationship started off as Quinn wanting to sing a song with her. Rachel nodded her head. "Yes."

"Is it romantic?" The blonde asked, scooting her books and papers off the bed and moving them to the floor in a neat pile. "Yes, but we can spin it off as purely a friendship theme." Rachel told her as she got off her chair and went to sit next to Quinn. The blonde pursed her lips slightly and narrowing her eyebrows slightly. She didn't know how a romantic song could be passed off as a friendship song. But, then again, Rachel was a musical genius. "Do you think it would work?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a sceptical fashion, even though she trusted the girl completely. She knew Rachel wouldn't 'out them' and she would do everything in her power to make sure that nothing like that would happen. Still the brunette shrugged and took Quinn's hand in her own tiny one. "We'd make it work." She told her, before giving her a slanted smile and kissing her knuckles. Sighing, feeling like she was in her own private heaven, Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and then shuffled up the bed to rest against her head rest. Reluctantly she had to let go of Rachel's hand. "Well, I'll just sit here and watch you perform." She said with a slight smirk. Rachel gladly slid off the bed and stood at the foot of it. "All right. Get comfortable." She turned around and put her pink iPod onto Quinn's docking station.

Selcting the song, she waited for the introduction to end and composed herself, looking as deeply into Quinn's eyes as possible. She wasn't nervous just...apprehensive. She had been wondering what song to sing for Quinn to express her feelings for her. There were hundreds of songs she could have chosen, but this one just seemed perfect. It truly expressed that she was ready to be Quinn's and only Quinn's. Hopefully forever, even though forever was such a long and scary time.

"_I'd like to see you, thought I'd let you know. I wanna be with you everyday. Cause I've got a feeling that beginning to grow. And there's only one thing I wanna say,_

_I'm ready - to love you. I'm ready - to hold you. I'm ready - I'm ready. Ready as I'm gonna be_

_She left me a long note when she left me here. Told me that love was hard to find. But baby it's easy and I'll make it clear. That there's only one thing on my mind_

_I'm ready - to love you. I'm ready - to hold you. I'm ready - I'm ready. Ready as I'm gonna be"_

She bit her lip as she finished her song and looked down at her sock covered feet. Quinn stared in awe at her girlfriend; of course she knew she could sing and yes she could make anyone feel emotional towards a song, but the way she conveyed her emotions for her in that short song made her heart leap and stop. Seeing that Rachel looked kind of embarrassed or distressed, Quinn shuffled down the bed and took Rachel's little hands in hers. At the touch, Rachel looked up at her.

"Rach that was beautiful." Quinn told her quietly and sincerely. An embarrassed smile crossed Rachel's lips, she shrugged her shoulder and another blush crept onto her cheeks. "So are you." Quinn shook her head, lightly biting her lip. "Not as beautiful as you." Her voice cracked and she felt a few hot tears streak down her face. Rachel was suddenly concerned and sat down next to her. "Quinn?" She cooed softly, dislodging one of her hands from Quinn and placing it on her shoulder to give her a comforting squeeze. "What's wrong? Why the tears? I thought you liked it?"

"I did." Quinn rushed, looking back up into Rachel's eyes. She felt ashamed for crying when really she wanted to be laughing and telling her girlfriend how touched she was by the song and the meaning behind it. "I do. I just...I think I should be the one singing it to you."

"Why?" Rachel asked, her voice soft and light.

"Because..." She sniffled and shuffled herself closer. "Because I am ready to love you." She cried again and blinked hard, squeezing her eyes to stop herself. "What do you mean?" Rachel asked, wanting to understand why she was so sad. Quinn composed herself as best as she could; sniffling again and looking into Rachel's brown orbs, making her aware that she was telling the truth. "Before I wanted to love you, but I was afraid. I am still afraid," she admitted quietly. She licked her lips and shook her head slightly. "But now..now I just know that I am so ready to love in every way possible, in all the ways you deserve to be loved."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled, and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's forehead. Quinn smiled into the kiss and before Rachel could completely pull away, she kissed the tip of her nose. "You are more than welcome." She grinned, as the two of them overcame their sudden emotions.

Rachel was always known as the one to get overly emotional at songs; she cried in almost every song, especially if she had a solo, so she was rather surprised that Quinn was the one crying. She understood her fears of course, she felt the same. Not only because of Mr Fabray finding out about them, but with the school as well. She was already a loser – even in her senior year! – and she definitely didn't want to be the loser who also went around kissing girls. Well one girl. And, even if she was positive she wasn't gay, the rest of the school and the town wouldn't see it like that. They were all so black and white. No one could understand that people could just love and that gender or race or class or whatever didn't matter. She'd seen how hard it was for Kurt, witnessed it with Santana and, although she was proud to be the daughter of two gay men, she didn't want the same hurt and heartache that being gay had. She wasn't gay, neither was Quinn, but because they were both girls and in lov..liked each other in that way, everyone else wouldn't understand.

"So..." Quinn began, flicking her hair back over her shoulder again once she had dried her eyes. "What was this song you wanted us to sing in Glee together?" She asked and got excited by the sudden sparkle in Rachel's eye as she bounced to her feet. "It's called 'Say It Somehow' from 'The Light in the Piazza', it's a beautiful song. Possibly one of the most romantic there is."

"And you can turn it into a song about friends, can you?" Quinn asked, that smirk and raised eyebrow again. Rachel thought for a moment, but then smiled brightly. "Well we'll just miss one part out of it."

"Which part?" Quinn asked, intrigued.

"The part where they..er.." She averted her eyes as she brought the music lyrics from her backpack, "Where they propose to each other." She thrust Quinn's copy at her and sat on the bed. Quinn looked at the lyrics and smiled again. "I guess friends can propose to each other?" She suggested, but laughed when she saw Rachel's eyes grow wide.

She was about to wrap her up into a tight hug when she felt her shoulder click. She let out a pained gasp. "Are you okay Quinn?" Rachel asked, abandoning her music and sitting by her again. The blonde nodded, not wanting to create unnecessary concern. She knew how much Rachel overreacted to little things and they were having such a nice time together. "Yeah, just a little stiff." Quinn admitted through gritted teeth as she tied to numb the pain spreading to her neck. "Stiff?" Rachel frowned at her girlfriend. She was athletic, she may not be on the Cheerios any more, but she was definitely strong and fit. "I didn't think the choreography in Glee was that rigorous?"

"No it's not that," Quinn giggled, squeezing her shoulder, "I went for a run this morning-"

"Because you couldn't sleep?" Rachel interjected with genuine concern lacing her voice.

"Because I couldn't sleep," Quinn smiled with a little giggle again, rolling her eyes as she saw just how much the brunette knew about her, continuing to squeeze her sore neck neck and rolling her head slightly, trying to soothe the muscles, "and I didn't warm up or warm down properly." She watched as Rachel got up and began rolling her sleeves of her sweater. "Maybe I can help." She suggested; picturing herself a little modern day 'Florence Nightingale'. Quinn grinned up at the girl. "By running me a hot bath?" Her eyes widened as she saw Rachel's cheeks glow with a deep red once again. Quinn cleared her throat and said in an embarrassed tone, stuttering slightly, "That didn't mean to come out the way it sounded." She blushed too and averted her eyes. Rachel smiled, shaking away the blush from her cheeks. "It's okay, but what I was actually going to suggest might also come out the wrong way." She nibbled on her lip, unsure whether she should say her suggestion out loud. The blonde looked back up at Rachel and raised her eyebrow. "Go on?" Rachel swallowed and fiddled with her rolled up sleeves. "How about I give you a massage?" She suggested quietly, still a little embarrassed to even have thought of it.

Quinn felt her jaw drop slightly as a series of Noah Puckerman Naughty Thoughts rushed through her mind. Rachel Berry – her fabulous girlfriend – rubbing her back and shoulders with her tiny – non manlike – hands all over her body. With lotion? Scented candles and calming, tinkling music?

"A massage?" She almost choked out; her throat suddenly very dry at the visions playing before her mind. Rachel was stood looking very shy, wearing a sheepish smile on her face and shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, rub those knots out of your back and shoulders." Quinn gulped at the thought of her girlfriend battling to get the tight knots of out her flesh. She felt kind of ashamed for thinking such things and tried to get rid of them. But, as she racked her eyes over Rachel's own body, she was glad for the distraction: at least she would be faced down and would only feel Rachel touching her, and not looking at her. "Actually a good back rub sounds good right now." Quinn moaned, rolling her neck once more. Rachel clapped her hands together and jumped a little. "Excellent. Lie down." She instructed.

It was at this point where the nerves for both girls became apparent. Thinking and fantasising about giving each other gentle rubs and thoughtful massages was very different from actually having one done. The task at hand was now very daunting. Quinn stood, standing directly in front of Rachel. They stared at each other for a little while, before Quinn licked her lips slowly and pressed her fingers to the hem of her shirt. "Sh..should I take off my top?" She asked, the nerves clear in her tone. Rachel' eyes wandered down Quinn's body; stopping at her chest and urging them to continue to where her fingertips were curling. She also gulped. "Um..if..if you want."

"Okay." Quinn agreed shakily.

Considering turning around, Quinn shifted but decided against it; she had changed in front of girls before and had changed in front of Rachel before whenever they had to change costume for Glee. But of course, this was for a completely different reason. This wasn't for cheerleader practice of for a Glee assignment; this time this was for a medical reason. Oh who was she kidding, her girlfriend would be touching her, giving her a semi intimate massage. Still, ignoring her nerves she slowly took her shirt off, pulling it up and over her toned abs. Rachel watched, feeling her breath slow and her eyes fixate on every sliver of bare pale flesh before her. Her breasts weren't completely on show; she wore a light blue lace bra and it cupped her breasts perfectly. Rachel felt herself go a little light headed at the sight before and wondered how she had never stared at them before now.

Once the garment was, Quinn looked back at Rachel. Her chest rising and falling and her cheeks a little flush. Her hair was a little messy too, but neither girl cared. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes and thinking about the next stage. Just as Quinn was crawling on the bed, shuffling along on her stomach and pushing herself along. Rachel watched as she slide and cleared her throat; "Maybe..." Her voice was a little crackly, dry at the sight of her girlfriend almost half naked. "Maybe you should unhook your bra too," Quinn looked back up at Rachel and gave her a look of nervous shock, she gulped again, "you know so I can get to your back better."

"Er..yeah sure." Quinn nodded her head and moved her arms around her back to unhook to bra. This time, she had her back facing Rachel which the brunette was quite glad about. She breathed deeply and rubbed her eyes. "And..." Quinn settled on her stomach again and got herself into the correct position for her massage, "and maybe take my straps off?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and climbed onto the bed, "so I can-"

"Get to my shoulders-" Quinn giggled nervously.

"Exactly!" Rachel exclaimed, nodding her head frantically.

"Exactly." Quinn agreed, and rested her burning cheek on her arms, sighing as quietly as she could into the sheets. She kept her eyes open, squeezing her toes tightly together to keep herself braced and waiting.

Rachel sat on her knees by Quinn's side and took a moment to admire her body. Her skin was delicate and free of marks or blemishes – something she was expecting after having a baby. It was smooth and reminded her of melted vanilla ice cream. She rubbed her hands together, making sure they weren't too cold and then pressed them into the crooks of Quinn's neck and shoulders. Quinn opened her mouth to the light touch and squeezed her toes harder as she felt the pressure dig into her. It didn't hurt, but her hands were a little shaky, and a little cold even though she heard Rachel had tried warming them up. "Maybe.." she choked out, "maybe you should sit on me."

"What?" Rachel asked, scared at what Quinn had asked in case she hurt her.

"On my butt." Quinn clarified quickly, "You know, s..s..so you're not at an awkward angle."

"Oh, yeah, good point." Rachel shook her head, knowing that it would probably be better, that way she could really get the knots out.

Delicately and slowly, Rachel climbed onto Quinn's butt and settled herself. She watched out for any signs that she was too heavy, but when Quinn made none, she assumed she was okay and presumed her rubbing, rolling and squeezing of Quinn's shoulders.

After about four minutes Quinn moaned sleepily, "You're really good at this." Rachel smiled at the complement and in her mind once again imagined herself as a different character. She was no a world renowned masseur. "My daddy used to rub my shoulders for me after a dance or gymnastics class." She told her, remembering how he had taught her how to do it effectively and without hurting anyone after she had seen him give her dad a massage. "Did he rub your feet too?" Quinn asked, closing her eyes again and sinking into the touch. "Sometimes, but I'm very ticklish so..."

"Ah ha, ammunition." Quinn grinned. "Vital information to store for later on."

"You wouldn't dare?" Rachel snarled playfully, dragging her nails down Quinn's spine and down her ribs, sending little shivers through the blonde. "I might, if you stop doing that amazing claw thing." Quinn almost gasped when Rachel did it again and clamped the muscles in her legs together. Rachel smirked, "What this?" She grinned as she dug harder into the blonde girl's back.

"Oh God yeah!" Quinn moaned. Rachel giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." She giggled again.

"No go on?"

"It's just..that noise."

"Oh God." Quinn blushed and buried her face in the sheets.

"Yeah that one." She laughed, going back to rub her back.

"Sorry, did it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No not at all."

"So you enjoyed it?" Quinn smirked.

"You're putting words into my mouth!"

"Well there are other things I'd like to put in."

"Should I be afraid?"

"Not unless you're allergic to chocolate covered strawberries and vanilla ice cream with honey."

"Mmm sounds delicious." Rachel moaned now.

"Just like your touches." Quinn whispered.

They were silent for a while as they both imagined romantic and erotic images they could do together. Since they began dating, Quinn's dreams had been full of romantic gestures she could shower Rachel with; candle lit dinners, feeding her strawberries in a hot bubble bath, cuddling by a roaring fire...all the things she had seen in movies and read about in books. Some of the dreams made her blush and she wouldn't tell Rachel about them; not until she was sure they were both ready to take the ultimate step of their physical relationship. The massage she was receiving was the most intimate they had been with each other, and Quinn could feel herself getting aroused.

Biting down onto her sheets, she muffled her moans and clenched herself together to prevent herself from rocking her hips. Having the girl she loved on top of her and rubbing her back and shoulders was send wild thoughts and fuzzy feelings through her, and a part of her wished Rachel had a bad back herself; just to give her an excuse to touch her like this too.

Unknown to the girls, Russell had come home early. A meeting had apparently been called off, due to delayed flight, and there was no way of getting a Telecom system up due to electrical problems in the building that day. Needless to say, he was not a happy man. To calm himself down, he was going to sit in his chair and turn on the stock market channel with a glass of brandy. He'd even gone to the store to buy dinner. Judy of course would be out, so he would take this opportunity to talk to Quinn. Find out about her charity case.

As he pulled up the driveway, he realised he had seen a car parked near the house that he didn't recognise. He pursed his lips and didn't think anything of it. It was only as he was putting away his steaks in the refrigerator, that he turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows. He was a man of detail, so he blamed the fact he was in a bad mood as to why he didn't notice it before. By the door was a small pair of pink ballet pumps. They were too small to be Quinn's, and besides, his daughter's shoes were lined up just as neatly beside them. A light pink coat and beret was hung up on the hat and coat rack. Again, the coat was too small to be Quinn's and – as far as he was aware – she didn't have a pink beret. Surprising himself that he actually knew what a beret was. It only meant one thing: Rachel Berry was in his house.

No doubt she would be infesting his daughter with impure thoughts and sinful acts.

As he climbed the stairs, nearing his youngest daughter's bedroom, he heard the sound. The sound of voices, singing. The first voice he heard was not the voice of his daughter. It only confirmed his mind's questionings; it was Rachel Berry. He knew the song. He didn't know why he knew the song, but he did. Outside her door, he listened to them;

"_Why don't you trace it on my hand. Or make a song. Do anything. Say it somehow. I will understand. I know you. You are good_." He heard the brunette sing. He scrunched it eyes; it was beautiful, but he hated to admit that she was good. He then heard Quinn sing back. Her voice wasn't as strong as Rachel's and he frowned wondering why she wasn't better than the daughter of two gays. "_There's something inside you. This I know. It's like a melody. Like there you go just now. Say it somehow. Somehow you can show me_." He edged closer to the door, folding his arms across his strong chest as he heard them sing together. "_Say it somehow. Anyway you can. You know me. You are good. Oh, you are good. You are good to me. I know this sound. Oh, touch me. I think I hear. The sound of love. Your arms around me. Shout and dance. With means_." Yet again, the two girls took turns in singing the lines and Russell listened intensively.

"_Or say it silently_", Rachel smiled and Quinn rolled her shoulders as she felt the girl dig in a little harder. Her voice now sounded a little strained, but she sang with a content smile on her face; fully and thoroughly enjoying their time together. "_Tell me things._" She smiled more when she heard Rachel sing the next few lines with her; her voice sounding more beautiful than anything in the world. "_Oh. We'll play a game. You'll trace it on my skin. Do it anyway. But let's begin. Do it somehow. Somehow you can show me. I know that you know me_."

On the other side of the door, Russell heard giggling. He shuffled himself towards the gap and peered inside. His eyes widened and he almost gasped at the sight; his daughter being straddled by another girl. His daughter topless and almost exposing her breasts. He was disgusted. What was worse, was that she looked like she was enjoying being touched by the other girl. Anger was bubbling inside of him as he continued to watch the scene before him.

In a light Italian accent, Rachel continued the song, this time with the speaking part of the two characters. "Will you marry me?" To which Quinn giggled and bit her lip, clearing her throat before trying her own Italian accents, deepening her voice slightly to sound more male. She raised her head a little and Rachel went to work on her shoulder blades, so the blonde could speak clearly. "No, no, no. No, no, no, no. It must be mine to ask it!" She protested in character.

"Ask it then!" Rachel dramatically shrieked, both girls laughing at their dramatics.

"I wish to be the one to decide!" Quinn shook her head and tried to look like she was in deep thought, before moving her hands away from her head and holding them by her sides in little firsts. Continuing her dramatic act, Rachel pounded into Quinn's pale flesh slightly as she grinned, "Decide, decide!" Quinn bit her lip and held onto Rachel's hands. She didn't care that it felt like her spine was snapping, she had to hold onto the girl as she asked – even in character – the question she hadn't even dreamt of asking her. "Will you-"

"Yes!" The brunette gasped, letting her own shoulders relax and her hands be held by the blonde.

"Will you marry me?" Quinn asked, feeling slightly nervous and her stomach doing little flips. She could tell Rachel was beaming and felt the girl squeeze her hands back. "Yes! Yes!" She cried before they both ended the song, singing together. "_You are good to me. I know this sound. Oh, touch me. I think I hear the sound of love. Your arms around me. Ah. Tell me things. Ohh. Ah._"

Russell had had enough. Not only had he witness his daughter be touched by another girl, but she had agreed to marry the girl! He wasn't stupid, he knew it was just part of the song, but still he didn't like it. Having that girl touch his daughter, her bare skin and in such a compromising position. He growled to himself and swore to put a stop to it.

Pulling his eyes away from the girlish giggling, he shook his head. He heard a little rustling sound and the noises of their talks. He turned to go back downstairs, deciding on fixing himself a glass of brandy.

Later that night, once Rachel had been sneaked out of the house and Quinn had started on the dinner her father had brought home, Russell was sat opposite her at the dinner table. As she ate silently, thinking of her time with Rachel and still feeling her different caresses on her body, Russell glared at her. He was disgusted at what he saw. Although he was unsure of what or who he was more disgusted; the Berry girl touching her or the fact that Quinn allowed her to. And was smiling as she was being..touched. "Quinn." He addressed, slicing his rare steak, keeping his eyes on her. "Yes daddy?" Quinn asked, taking a sip of her cool water and flickering her hazel green eyes up to his own. "What's going on between you and the Berry girl?" Bluntly he asked without pause. Quinn spluttered and coughed as her father's question had caught her off guard. "I'm sorry?" She asked wide eyed and shocked at his outburst. Her father remained calm; her set his cutlery down and folded his hands in front of him, keeping his back straight and his eyes cold and without expression. He continued to keep this attitude as he asked her his questions. As if he were in a business meeting, he kept his voice still and with a deep monotone. "I need to know the extent of your friendship between the Berry girl and yourself."

"Rachel." Quinn almost snapped, but relaxed her tone. "Her name is Rachel, daddy."

"I don't care what her name is," he growled, causing Quinn to swallow at realising his unnerving stare. "Now I asked you a question; what is the extent of your friendship with the Berry girl?"

Licking her lip slightly and averting her eyes, Quinn took her serviette of her lap and set it on the table. Although she was scared, feeling her heart thump as fast and as hard as it could, she put on her mask that she wore at school and stared him down. "I'm not sure what you're implying."  
>"Oh I think you do." He said sinisterly, deeply and glaring at her further. Quinn gulped again; of course her father wasn't going to back down: she had inherited that death stare from him. He was the master of death stares and it would take a lot more to get him to stop. "We're friends daddy-"<p>

"Close friends?" He shot back at her, in fact with all her replies he fired his answers as fast as he could form them on his lips. Quinn made her body rigid; not allowing her to fault one bit. At all. "Yes daddy."

"Best friends?"

"Yes daddy."

"What happened to Santana?" He inquired, showing her his own raised eyebrow scowl. Again a mannerism she had learned off him. "Nothing."

"I thought she was your best-"

"She is but I have more than-"

"Did you just interrupt me?" He asked with shocked and confusion, dropping his shoulders and hunching over the table slightly to stare at her more.

_Shit,_ Quinn internally screamed. Another rule she had learned growing up; never interrupt her father. Never. "I'm sorry." She gasped, whispering but not moving her eyes away from his. He narrowed his eyes again and growled, "You will be."

"Daddy?" She whispered again with fright. Her palms were sweating now, and she was having flashbacks to the night where Finn had told her parents about Bet..the baby.

Russell sat up again, once satisfied with installing enough fear in her. "I don't believe you." He snarled at her, flexing his fist out in front of him. He wouldn't hit her, but he just wanted to scare her further. It worked. He saw Quinn's eyes flicker down to his pink knuckles turn white and then back to pink. "Why?" She asked, trying to regain her head cheerleader stance.

"Because I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Santana?" She frowned, confused.

"The Berry girl!" Her father yelled, slamming his fist onto the table, scaring Quinn further and more powerfully this time and making her jump in her chair.

Still, she kept her bewildered look on her face. She cleared her throat and held her hands in her lap, to hide the nerves, as another rule was to never physically show your fear. Fabrays never showed emotion, especially fear, only anger if necessary. "What do you mean daddy?"

"She looks at you like she's..." He turned his head away from her for a moment, trying to find the right phrase or wordings. Thinking of the context vexed him. "Like she's in love with you." His nose crinkled and his fist scrunched together once more.

Her heart stopped. She knew the girl loved her, but was it really that obvious? Could people really see how much Rachel loved her? The girl was an amazing actress and yet they could already see her love for her. Did that mean they could see Quinn's love for her too?

Keeping the charade beamed a large smile at her father. "That's ridiculous daddy." Quinn laughed.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Russell threatened. Quinn stilled her laughter and shook her head at him. "No. No of course not, I just think you might be mistaken. Rachel doesn't love me." She knew she did, they hadn't admitted it to each other, but she did. And she loved her in return. If it was as easy for her father to see the love they both felt about each other, then surely they could both see it in each other. However, at that moment, staring across the table with her father, she tried to sound disgusted by the suggestion of her Cinderella being in love with her.

"Do you love her?" He asked, deeply, his eye twitching slightly at the sinful thought.

"What?" She scoffed.

"Don't lie to me Quinn." She expected him to shout that particular command, however, the way he snarled it at her, like a lion about to pounce, made her more terrified once more. "I would never-"

"I've also seen the way you look at her."

"Daddy-"

"Is there something more going on between you two?"

There it was; the crucial question. Was there something going on between her and Rachel? Yes. Of course there was. She loved her, had her love in return. They weren't only in love with each other, but loved each other. Love, love, love! It would be Quinn's new favourite word, only within the context of Rachel. She loved the girl; she was her girlfriend and would protect her against against anything and everything and love her above all else.

The blonde knew how to handle this. She had to tell him everything he wanted to hear, even if it crushed her once again in the process. She straightened herself up in her chair, clutching her hands together as if in prayer. "No daddy." She said carefully. "Nothing."

"I saw how close the two of you were in your bedroom." He had done it; confessed that he had scene the. Quinn was convinced they were alone. Apparently not. "She was straddling you."

"Daddy, she was giving me a massage." Quinn answered quickly; not wanting to have the thought of Rachel straddling her for real in the company of her father whilst having this conversation.

"A massage?" He asked, frowning once again, as if never hearing the word before. His daughter nodded her head as if the suggestion was the most normal, accepted action in the world.

She shrugged and kept her game up. "Yes, I'd hurt my shoulder and she was merely-"

"Did she touch you?" His tone had changed now, it sounded like he was concerned; making out as if his youngest daughter had been violated in some way. "Pardon?" Quinn asked with her own narrowed eyebrows. "You know what I mean Quinn; did she touch you inappropriately?"

"Of course not daddy!" She was becoming embarrassed now, she was glad that he had never caught them kissing! Some of the touches she had given Rachel were most definitely classed as 'inappropriate'. "Did you keep your bra on?" He asked, knowing full well she practically didn't.

"Daddy!" She shrieked a little.

"Did you?"

"I..." She contemplated lying, but seeing as if he had already seen them and that he had specifically ordered her not to lie to him, she went for the 'correct' thing to do and simply told him the truth. "I slid the straps down, but I promise I didn't reveal myself to her. I promise you." She told him sincerely. It was true; Rachel hadn't seen her chest. As much as it felt like it, there was nothing sexual about their interaction. She was simply being given a massage to ease her shoulder pain. Yes it was by her girlfriend and she was making rather impressionable noises, but there was nothing sexual about the whole affair. Neither were ready for something like that. They may have been in their dreams and thoughts, but when it came down to it, they were still exploring each other and uncovering information about one another.

Russell sat back in his chair to think over the information he had heard. He didn't believe her. As much as he wanted to believe her he just couldn't. Ever since finding out about her pregnancy two years ago, he couldn't bring himself to believe much of what Quinn told him. That's why he checked up on who she was really with, why he interrogated her like she were the world's most dangerous criminal. Simply, he didn't trust her any more. In his eyes, she would never be his little girl any more. In one way, yes she would be as his youngest, but ever since he found out she was no longer a virgin, he couldn't look at her in the same way. She was grown up, but not completely and now he was sure she was shaming their family once again.

Taking a deep breath he asked, "So nothing..romantically..is going on between the two of you?"

"Daddy nothing." Although screaming at herself otherwise, Quinn answered.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"Yes I swear." She begged that he wouldn't ask her to swear to God. If there was one 'person' she couldn't lie to, it would be God. He of course knew everything and therefore it would be stupid to even think of trying to hide from him. Of course, she felt the same way about her father and her girlfriend: both stubborn and seemed to posses a sixth sense. "We're just best friends." She clarified again. "Friends?" Her father repeated. "Not friends with benefits?"

"No!" Quinn shrieked again, not believing that her father even knew of the term 'friends with benefits'. Russell then thought again. "Your not letting her...experiment with you are you?"

"Experiment?"

"The massage wasn't just a way for her to touch you and try to have her way with you?"

"What? No daddy. Besides, she's a virgin!" She shuddered at the word, realising that if their relationship continued to progress as effectively as it was, she could be the one to take it from her. Be the one to freely take Rachel Berry's innocence. Her father's next words caught her off guard.

"I wish I could say the same for you."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Both lowered their heads and retreated into their own heads for a moment. It was a low blow. Although they of course never talked about the 'incident' it still haunted Quinn, plagued the thoughts of her parents and made them all shudder at the memory.

"Daddy, Rachel isn't gay." Quinn stated after a little while.

"Her fathers are." Russell piped back. Quinn shook her head, thinking it was such an unfair point.

"Yes, her fathers. Not her." The words 'if only you knew' sprung to her mind.

Again, there was another silence as Russell thought further. He still couldn't get the idea out of his mind that there was something going on. Of course he knew that girls were more tactile than guys, but even so. These two girls had never been friends, and now all of a sudden they were 'hanging out' together, singing together and giving each other half naked massages? It didn't feel right and he had to stop it. "I don't want you in their house. Especially when her fathers are there."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them contaminating you."

"Daddy they're not diseased!" Quinn argued, anger bubbling within her at her father's thought process. "They're gay aren't they!" He quipped, as if being gay was an illness a person could catch as easily as a cold. "Daddy-"

"No! Quinn, if I swear if I see them trying to get you to be like them-"

"They won't." She answered quickly. "None of them will. I promise."

"Good." He told her, picking up his cutlery. "Because no daughter of mine is gay."

"I'm not gay daddy, I just have friends who..." She stopped herself, realising she was about to put Brittany and Santana's life in possible danger. Her father's head snapped up and met eyes with her before she could look away. "Friends who what?" He snarled.

"Friends who..know people who are gay. Rachel had her fathers and Kurt..well Kurt's friend Blaine is gay."

"Kurt's gay too isn't he?" He sliced his meat angrily; the fact that Quinn considered the boy her friend. "Yes." She said quietly, slicing into her own meat, although she didn't feel like eating now.

"Well at least there is one person at your school who isn't going to be infected." He chuckled lightly, munching on his food. "Yes daddy." Quinn muttered, placing a small piece of broccoli in her mouth. Russell watched her and decided to make add the final blow. "Just in case, I don't want Rachel coming around here."

"Daddy-"

"Is that understood?" He snapped.

"But-"

"Quinn."

"Yes daddy."

"Daddy?"

"I mean Sir. Yes Sir. I understand."

And she did understand. She understood that her father would do absolutely everything in his power to keep them separated. If he – God forbid – was to ever discover they were in a romantic relationship...she didn't want to think of what would happen. She felt too sick because of her false promise to him to eat any more and excused herself from the dinner table to go to bed early. Completely missing Rachel, more than she ever thought possible.


	7. Chapter Six: Threat

**Chapter Six:**

**Threat**

Thanks Giving was three days away and the annual Thanks Giving fair was in bloom. Both the Berrys' and the Fabrays' were there, as well as the rest of the town. There were stalls selling the ingredients for the different pies, bread and other foods for all the families to eat, fun stalls for the children to go and entertain themselves with whilst their parents shopped and even a little band playing Great American Classics.

Leroy and Hiram walked through the crowd, scanning for the items they needed, with Rachel in tow. Of course, having a vegan daughter, they were only looking specifically for organic foods. They would be having a small chicken between them, whilst Rachel had her vegan supplement. Even on the holidays she kept up with her animal rights pledges.

Carrying their turkey shaped basket, Leroy turned to his husband. "Hiram, what kind of pie are you making this year?" To which Hiram rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion at his husband's forgetfulness. Rachel laughed as he lightly hit his husband on the arm. "Leroy, darling, I told you already!" He almost shrieked, causing his tall husband to blush slightly at his theatrical husband's outcry; their daughter definitely got her dramatic flairs from him. He rolled his eyes at Rachel and huffed, "I'm making a cinnamon and apple pie to accompany the pecan and glazed orange pie."  
>"And how many of those ingredients do you currently have in possession at home in the pantry?" Leroy asked, with a stern expression. "Well my love," his husband cooed adoringly, trying to deter him from the fact that he hadn't actually bought any of the ingredients before hand. Their daughter got her organisation skills from Leroy, clearly.<p>

Walking near by, hand in hand but still looking respectable and not at all happy with each other, Russell and Judy Fabray were picking out flowers to decorate their table with. Quinn was being dragged along too, not really looking at anything in particular.

Throughout the few days that she had been forbidden from seeing Rachel, she had secretly been trying to catch as many glimpses of her as she could; Glee Club and after she got slushied were the best times. She would, of course, sit next to her in her classes, but the warning from her father was still present. For some reason, she always had a feeling she was being watched by her father. It wasn't a comforting watch, like she used to feel with God, but an invading and scowling watch. Ever since she found out her father had seen the two of them together, she was now being extra cautious, making an even less of an attempt to show affection towards the girl.

Although she had promised herself several times that she would not allow herself to be afraid of her father, she was still cautious where he was concerned. She had done as he had asked; she hadn't gone round to the Berry's she had not allowed Rachel to go to hers. The brunette was clearly getting upset by the cold shoulder, but she had promised to speak to the girl at the fair. After all, it was a public event and everyone was bound to bump into each other there.

The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her father grumbling. He had caught sights of Rachel's father's sharing a quick, chaste kiss. The sight made her own heart melt and she smiled at how happy and content they were, but for her father it made him feel sick and repulsed. "Look at them," he scowled as Judy picked up a particular bunch of flowers, "standing there and pretending they're normal. Well they're not!" He almost shouted, and Judy had to plead with him to keep his voice down. She didn't want him to cause a scene. Russell turned to Quinn, who had been staring longingly at Rachel. She wore a yellow shirt with an orange skirt that came just above her knees with brown knee high socks, draped over her shoulders was a red cape keeping her warm and a red beret. She loved her colours and she loved her berets. She was the picture of Autumn.

"Quinn!" He snapped, dragging her attention away from Rachel's heavenly features and back to her father. "Yes daddy?" She asked, giving him her innocent good girl smile. He twitched his head over to the two men and their daughter. "What do you think?" He asked.

"Think of what daddy?" Quinn replied, frowning her eyebrows a little. Russell sighed and took his daughter by the shoulders. He directed her to his eye line; Leroy and Hiram were holding each other and sharing a little joke, whilst Rachel stood between them, trying to get attention. "That," he spat, glaring further, "Don't you think it's wrong for two homosexuals to be allowed to have a child?" His voice was growling like a lion and his fingers were pressing into her shoulders hard. He continued rambling; spouting how unnatural and disgusting it was for two people of the same gender to even be able to get married. Trying to feed Quinn his opinions so that she would agree.

Of course Quinn disagreed. She would always disagree with him. As of late, she herself had been dreaming of one day getting down on her knees and proposing to Rachel, giving her the most beautiful diamond ring ever created and giving her a lavish Broadway wedding. It wouldn't be long before she started dreaming of having children with the diva; two possibly, 'one each' so that they would both have the chance to be mothers.

Ever since Beth, she had thought she would never wanted to even think about children. With Rachel, she wanted that; she wanted a family and a life. A beautiful four bedroomed house for friends and family to stay in the suburbs of New York maybe, with a back yard and tire swing, toys and games scattered all over their house, pool parties and an ice cream truck coming around in the summer, big open fires and hot chocolate, snuggling under a blanket in the snowy winters and celebrating Christmas and Chanukah. It would be wonderful. She didn't want a husband, she wanted a wife; not just any wife but Rachel.

"Yes daddy." Quinn nodded, sadness lacing her voice, even though she tried to remain strong, "I think it's wrong. Completely and utterly wrong." She felt her father pat her on the shoulder, as if she had just gotten an A on her midterms, and he walked away from Quinn to look at the flowers with Judy. She needed his approval on everything. Everything was his final word.

"Hey look there's Quinn." Leroy stated, seeing that the girl had been looking over at them. He smiled at her, nodding his head. "She hadn't been around for a little while, is everything okay?" Hiram asked, waving over to the blonde. Quinn smiled weakly back at the two men, but looking at Rachel with deep intent and widening her eyes. "Yes daddy," Rachel mumbled, staring into the blonde's hazel green eyes, "Everything's fine." Of course, she knew it wasn't and this was their opportunity to talk about what was really going on. She missed her; missed their talks and laughs. It had been barely a week, but that just showed the affect that the girl had on her: she never wanted to be apart from the blonde.

The short man had noticed the longing looks and faced his husband for a moment. Getting his approval, consisting of a nod of the head, Hiram then turned to Rachel. She was still trying to communicate with her through silence and eye contact, whilst her mother and father's backs were turned. After fishing out a couple of dollar bills from his pocket and said; "Here, why don't you go and Quinn and yourself some candy apples?" He thrust the equivalent of fifty dollars into her small hand and gave her an encouraging smile. She looked up at him, her eyes shifting to her dad and returned their smiles. "Thank you dad, daddy. I'll see you in a little while, okay?" They nodded their heads and walked through the food markets to get their precious ingredients.

Slowly but with a speed of subtle urgency, both girls walked over to each other. They tried to dodge the crowds and had made it to a little wooded corner; a huge old oak tree stood shielding them away from watchful, prying eyes.

At first, they were a little nervous. They weren't entirely sure what to do. They'd seen each other in school, but there they were just friends. On their own, and therefore in private, they were girlfriends. But with the slight change in their dynamics over the previous week, what were they now? Only one half of one set of their parents knew they were dating and didn't see it as an issue at all, the other set would be horrified and disgusted to find out the truth. And, to make matters worse, one part of their couple had been sworn to never see the other girl again. They really were secretive now.

"Hi." Rachel began, sending the blonde haired girl a quick smile before averting her eyes and looking at the fallen leaves by her feet. "Hi." Quietly Quinn said back, also looking at the ground. They shuffled for a few moments, each wondering what to say. "You don't come round any more." Rachel told her, sadness filling her trying to be up beat tone. Digging her hands further into her coat pockets, Quinn sighed, "It's only a been a week."

"So?" The brunette's eyes snapped up to the blonde's. "I still miss you." Her statement made the other girl blush. But this time not because of cute embarrassment, but out of shame. "I miss you too." She said quietly, shuffling her feet and trying to turn a golden leaf over. Rachel's quiet voice distracted her, "You do?" Quinn frowned at the little brunette and subconsciously moved slightly forward, taking hold of her hand. "Of course I do I.." She stopped herself from carrying on.

They were holding hands. In public. Not too far off from their parents.

Both were staring at their holding hands, feeling warmth spread throughout their bodies. They had missed the contact. What they would give to kiss each other again.

It looked as if Rachel were about to cry. Her eyes were glistening slightly in the bright, low sun. It caused shadows to fall on Quinn's face, but made her look even more breathtaking than usual. She appeared as if she had been sculptured; her pale skin gleaming and her hazel green eyes sparkling like gems, her sun-kissed blonde hair flowing around her heart shaped face, framing her like a priceless picture.

"You what?" Rachel asked, her voice slightly raspy and laced with want. Quinn licked her lips, suddenly having a fuzzy feeling rest in her stomach. She walked closer to Rachel, almost pushing her up against the wide trunk of the large tree. They were hidden. Forever hidden. The brunette's locks were tied in little girl bunches, loose plaits, that made her look year younger and yet her eyes gave away her true age. Soon she would be a woman. A real grown up woman, and so would she, and they would be able to get out of the town and out of the state and live their wonderful lives together.

She slowly tucked a lose strand of her hair that had peeped out of her beret and put it behind her covered ear. Keeping her hand placed on her cheek. The girl responded by closing her eyes and sighing happily at the touch. Heavenly. That was the only word she could come up with to describe her. The sunlight glowing on her light olive skin and twinkling with the rays shining on her. With her fingertips, she lightly traced the outlines of her face. Once Rachel had felt her palm slide down her cheek, she reopened her eyes to watch Quinn. The whole time, watching each others eyes. The light touches, sending shivers through their bodies and their cores. Finally tracing her fingers along her jawline and down her long neck, grazing her throat and feeling the ripples as she swallowed, lightly touching her collarbone, dipping her fingers through the fabric to touch her. Trailing her fingers back up she ghosted them over her plump, peach lips. Rachel's breathing had slowed, as did Quinn's, and the wanting for her to touch her was getting overwhelming. However, she would not ruin this intimate moment by suggesting her desires. It appeared whatever had happened in the last week had been forgotten. They still loved each other and they were still together. That's all that mattered. Of course they would need to talk about it.

"I want to kiss you Rachel." Quinn admitted, in a deeper more sultry and seductive tone than Rachel had used before. Her fingers still pressed onto the girl's lips and she lightly gasped as she felt those lips kiss her fingertips. "I want to do so many things, Rachel," She continued, enjoying having her fingertips kissed in such a delicate way. Like being kissed by a butterfly. "I want to do so many things with you and to you and," she took a quick breath to stop herself from crying, "I can't wait to do them all with you. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you." Rachel took her free hand and dragged it along and up Quinn's arm, making light strokes on it, before taking hold of the girl's hand currently occupied on her lips and entwined their fingers together. Fitting perfectly. "You really want to spend your life with me?" Her voice cracking slightly as she asked. The blond, in all seriousness, nodded her head. "I do. I'm not..completely happy with telling you this in a park, at a Thanks Giving fair but-"

"Then don't!" Rachel stopped her, pressing her body that had been previously resting against the tree, up against the tall blonde's. "Don't." She whispered, smiling up at her. "Save it for when we are truly alone and when we can truly appreciate it." She nodded her head, following as Quinn did the same. "I can't wait to tell you then." Quinn sighed, squeezing Rachel's small hands in her own again. The brunette stood on her tiptoes and whispered in her ear, her hot breath sending heated vibrations through her body, "All good things come to those who wait."

All the while they were sharing their sweet, autumn romantic moment, Russell Fabray was watching. And hating. And plotting.

The two lovers went their separate ways to join their families, however just as Rachel was walking back to her fathers, who were deciding which pumpkin to buy for their winter squash soup, was suddenly stopped and gasped as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, pulling her round to face them.

"Berry?" Russell asked, accusingly.

"Excuse me?" Rachel stuttered, shaking a little as the man looked at her straight in the eye, not allowing her to let go of his stare. He cleared his throat, but keeping his firm grip on her little shoulder. "Berry. Rachel Berry, right?" He clarified, raising his eyebrow and reminding the girl of Quinn. Nodding her head, she knew exactly who this man was and was instantly afraid. She knew she had to answer him correctly, or else this wouldn't turn out well. "Yes Mr Fabray." She swallowed, confirming him as being correct. "May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, but really he was demanding. "Um..certainly Sir. I just have to-" She was looking around, trying to find either Quinn or her fathers, but he began to drag her away by her elbow. "It won't take long."

Quickly, he dragged her away from the crowd to the spot where she and Quinn had been standing only moments before. It would no longer be a place for her and Quinn to be happy. Not now that her father had also entered this secluded spot. "What is this about Mr Fabray?" She asked, shrugging him off. Stupidly, she thought, she had her back against the tree, she stared up at him. He was taller than Quinn and with all the death stares the girl had given, were nothing compared to the one she was giving her now. "I think you know exactly what this is about, Miss Berry." He hissed in a cold, sinister tone.

Rachel swallowed, like one of Medusa's victims, unable to take her eyes away from his. They burned into her and she could feel her soul being destroyed. "I'm sorry?" She asked, confused and not understanding about what he was meaning. She was terrified that he had somehow figured out her and Quinn's relationship. He knew they were friends, but what if he had read between the lines? It now dawned on her why Quinn hadn't come round or why she hadn't been able to go to hers; her father had obviously told her not to. Now she was afraid, and sure, that he was going to do the same to her.

He scoffed at her and inched his face closer to hers. "You should be." He growled. "Don't think for one second that I don't know what you're doing."

"What do you-"

"That you have a crush on my daughter and you're trying to get her to feel the same way." He snapped, spitting at her as if she were a badly behaved dog on the street. She tried to scoff back; of course he had partly hit the nail on the head. Of course, it was so much more than just a crush. What she felt for Mr Schuester was a crush. What she felt for Jesse was a crush. What she felt for Finn was a very deep and serious crush. But what she felt for Quinn, and what she felt for her in return, was love. She tried to shake her head and said, "I assure you I do not-" But he hissed and growled once more, this time completely invading her space. His fist grabbed at the front of her cape and shirt; bringing himself closer to her. Smelling each other's breath and he could taste her fear. "Listen here and listen good," he snarled, "my daughter is nothing like you. She will never be like you. So, I want you to stay away from my house and stay away from her." He glared her down, trying to make her scurry away in fear and never return. But he forgot one thing; she was Rachel Berry and she never ran away from anything or anyone. She glared at him back. "What if I refuse?" She asked as strongly as she could. He grinned at her and pressing his face almost touching hers.

"I don't think you're brave enough or stupid enough to refuse."

To fully make sure she got the message, he quickly looked around before taking his fist and thumping her hard in the stomach. She gasped at the blow and doubled over. As he let her go, he pushed her back against the trunk, making sure to put space between themselves, and spat in her face. "Dyke."

Proud and glad at what he had done, he walked away and rejoined his family, ushering them away from the fair with the promises of taking them out for a fancy dinner.

Once she had caught her breath, Rachel walked away from the shadows and went to find her fathers. She didn't want to cry in the middle of the busy fair. With the tears brimming in her eyes, she saw her dad tower above everyone else and she rushed towards him, fighting against the pain. Leroy was startled as he felt his daughter run into him and wrap her arms around him. "Rachel?" He asked, shocked at her clinging, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hiram came over too, carrying a wicker basket of goodies. His large smile fell when he saw his daughter begin to shake. He knew she was trying to hide her tears. "Sugar pea what's wrong?" He asked, concerned and trying to turn her head towards him. She sniffled and tried to smile. She was still holding her stomach. "I just feel a little sick, daddy." She told him, shifting her weight to hug him. "Can we go home, please?" She begged in a little voice. Her fathers nodded their heads and guided her through and away from the crowds.


	8. Chapter Seven: Careless Kisses

**Chapter Seven:**

**Careless Kisses**

School was closed due to the holiday and Quinn thought that this would be a perfect time and opportunity to see Rachel.

Two days since the fair, and that was because the fair had been on Saturday and school finished on Tuesday. They shared their Glee Club meeting together, sharing light smiles and cute glances. As they danced around to Finn and Blaine rocking out to a song, they held each other's hands and twirled each other around. It looked normal and as if nothing was going on. But with each subtle touch and sparkling eye contact, it was magical. Sending hot electricity through their bodies.

For Rachel however, the effects of Russell's punch were making themselves constantly known. It was mostly a dull throb, but as she danced with Quinn – and the rest of the Glee Club – she felt sick and sore and it thumped her again and again, as if he was doing it again and again.

It was too risky to have Rachel come over, even with her parents preoccupied with making dinner and respectable impressions. Plus, it felt natural to go over to Rachel's. After all, she was accepted there and, although she had been back in the house for nearly two years, it didn't feel like home. Really it was just a house that happened to have her belongings in.

For some reason, Rachel's house felt more like home. It was definitely more homelike; personal details and mementoes filled the rooms she walked in. Photographs of Rachel grinning up at her fathers or striking an excitable pose with one or the other of her dads. Little snippets of their lives; all completely real and perfect. "That was what a family portrait looked like", Quinn told herself as she wandered through the house on one of her first visits, when she saw a photograph of Rachel wearing a pretty pink dress – her prom dress from last year – and her two fathers wearing casual, but smart clothes. She stood in the middle looking as beautiful and angelic as ever, where her fathers stood either side of her; Hiram with tears in his eyes as he held his daughter close to him and Leroy looking proud and tall with his arm around her shoulder. She was all grown up in that photograph, but still a child. Always a child in their eyes.

Pulling up just before twelve in her car, Quinn thought over in her mind of how she would approach this. She really wanted to tell Rachel she loved her but then there were all the way in which she could tell her she loved her.

Should she just say it and kiss her? Or should she give her something – like flowers – and then say it? Or maybe she shouldn't even say it, maybe she should do something like she had seen in a television show where the guy carves the three little words in a tree or ices it on a cake or forms the words in the shape of rose petals on her bed? All were pretty good ideas, but nothing that special and magnificent. Rachel deserved the world and Quinn would do anything to give it to her.

Finally gaining the courage to get out of her car and go up to the front door, that's just what Quinn did. She straightened up her skirt, tucking her blouse in more and pulling her coat around her more to keep the chill out. She walked up to the door, raised her mitten covered fist and knocked on the door.

Waiting for a few moments, she thought about her outfit. It was simple. Sort of like what she usually wore at school. She hardly ever wore jeans at school, but on the weekend she did. However, jeans were too casual. If she was going to tell Rachel how she really, truly felt then it had to be done with seriousness. And that started with her clothes. It wasn't like she was dressed in a suit and looking like she was on her way to court or a job interview in the big city, but just a smart grey pencil skirt and light pink frilly blouse with a grey cardigan, covering her legs with warm grey tights with little pink hearts. It wasn't quite fitting with the fall weather, but she liked it and more importantly, she was sure Rachel liked it too. Although she loved seeing a more vamped up version of Rachel, she definitely preferred the argle wearing, innocent Rachel Berry she was used to and she was positive that the brunette preferred the baby doll dresses and cardigans she wore.

Not too long after her little inner ramblings had taken off, Leroy opened the door. She smiled up at him, but it falter slightly as she saw his worry lines. His mouth is tight and his eyes have dark bag underneath. Something was wrong, but Quinn didn't want to hear what until she had seen Rachel. Perhaps now wasn't the best time to tell her how she felt. Now was probably a time for her to listen and to comfort.

Leroy greeted after meeting her eye; "Quinn, hello." He stumbled a little as he allowed Quinn to come inside once she had greeted him also. She tried to sound as happy and cheery as she felt just moments before, but her voice came out shaky and nervous. "Is everything all right?" She asked him as she hung her coat up. Even though she had her back to him, should could hear his sigh and feel his shoulders deflate. Turning around she, smelt the festive food that Hiram was preparing for the next day and smiled up at him again.

This time, it was a tight smile, holding her front teeth together and keeping her face as still as an icy lake. He gave her a softer smile, seeing her defences build up. "Everything's okay Quinn." He told her, opening his arm out and directing her to the staircase. She nodded her head in acceptance, although she didn't like how he said 'okay' and not 'fine'. "Are you sue?" Stopping to asked as she climbed the stairs. The food was wafting through the house now and just as Leroy was about to answer they both heard his husband call for him to help. "Yes," he nodded, "It's just.." He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. Quinn really was worried now. Leroy was the rock of the family, and he was looking this concerned over something being 'okay' then clearly everything was not. "Is it Rachel?" In a little scared voice Quinn asked. "Is she okay? I didn't see her after the fair, but in Glee Club she seemed okay-" Leroy tried to smile at the girl's clear concern for his daughter. Even tot he extent of picking up on her rambling habit. "Go up and see her." He told her kindly, "She's just not feeling that well." With that, he nodded his head to tell her it was okay for her to go up and smiled kindly at her to make sure she knew it was nothing serious.

Of course they didn't know that. Only Rachel knew that and pretty soon so would Quinn.

Having been stood in front of her mirror for what felt like days, Rachel had memorised and charted down all the information about her bruise. The bruise was a deep purple. It wasn't large enough to cover her whole lower abdomen, but it was certainly deep.

Once her fathers had got her home, she rushed upstairs and collapsed onto her bed. Sobbing her eyes out into the night; ignoring her father's calls for her to come to dinner and their pleas for her to open the door and let them talk to her. Instead, once she had calmed down and it didn't hurt so much for her to breath, she fell into a deep sleep. 

Dreaming, of course, of Quinn and replaying their conversation they had shared together however, just as they were about to kiss, she would feel herself have the wind knocked out of her and she would see his eyes and feel the pain soaring through her body. She would lose her breath, forget how to breathe and collapse onto the floor. Of course, then she would wake herself up, drenched in sweat and her heart pounding erratically. And her stomach throbbing.

Lightly pressing her fingertips to her swollen bruise she winced and looked away. She had to press it, had to find out the damage. There was no way that she could tell her dads what had happened. They might make her not be allowed to see Quinn too; they might think she's just the same as her father and she couldn't have that. She needed Quinn to breathe, to live, to sing!

When she saw her in Glee Club and they were dancing around together, she ignored the pain, and decided she would endure as much as the world – or Russell Fabray – could throw at her in order to prove her love for the girl. She imagined them twirling themselves around in a frosted forest; dancing under a crystal moon and diamond icicles having their own Winter Wonderland Wedding.

"Rachel?" She was snapped out of her daydream of their perfect, romantic, special wedding by the real sound of Quinn's voice. Hurriedly, she pushed her bunny rabbit sweater down in order to hide the bruise. However, her efforts were no use as Quinn's green hazel eyes had already caught sight of the deep, sickening purple bruise.

For a little while, the two girls just stared at each other. Rachel, frozen to her spot as she realised that Quinn had seen her bruise and would start asking questions. Quinn stuck to her spot by the door, angry at who had ever done that to her girlfriend.

Then, as if a little switch had been turned on, both girls suddenly moved towards each other. Rachel, however, wasn't walking towards Quinn, but trying to get away from her. To hide. But Quinn didn't allow her to. Instead, she caught the girl and held her by her arms. Staring into the eyes she had grown to love so much. She didn't need to be asked. Rachel just automatically told her. "It was your dad." She confessed, feeling her bottom lip wobble, "He threatened me to never see you again and then he thumped me and called me a.." she sniffled as her tears began to roll, "A dyke and then left me." The girl them fell into Quinn's open arms and let herself be wrapped up, like being held by a giant butterfly's wings, and cried into Quinn's dress and cardigan.

Quinn couldn't believe what her father had actually done. He had really hurt her. Never before had he laid a finger on her or her sister and as far as she was aware her mother. But now he thought it was acceptable to hurt her girlfriend?

Quietly, Quinn stroked Rachel's hair and began to whisper into it. Her voice was soft, but strong and full of dedication. "I won't let him hurt you Rachel. I won't let him hurt us ever."

"How?" Rachel sobbed, looking up at Quinn through tear drop eyelashes, "How can you?"  
>"I..." Quinn furrowed her eyebrows to think.<p>

How was she going to stop her father? The man was a tyrant! He didn't know how to stop. He wouldn't stop; it was a down right refusal! And she was so scared of never being able to stop him and never being able to feel comfortable with Rachel with this giant blonde, almost ginger haired rhinoceros tempered elephant of name of Russell Fabray in the room.

Then, Quinn realised what she had to do. It was the only way. They had to disobey him. They had to stop living in fear of him and stand up to him. Although, they first had to be with each other. They were together, but they needed to be _with_ each other.

With her strong pointer finger, Quinn lifted Rachel's chin and lifted her face up. They looked into each others eyes for a little while. Silence surrounding them as Rachel's hiccuping sobs had stopped and she focused solely on Quinn's face. The blonde then lowered her lips to Rachel's and gave her a light kiss.

It was quick and once it was over she rested her forehead against Rachel's and they breathed each other in. Rachel's lips tasted salty because of her tears. Quinn's lips tasted tropical because of her lip gloss. They longed to taste each other again, but Quinn knew it couldn't be here. She had come over to tell Rachel how she felt, and now she had to show her how she felt also.

Letting her go out of her embrace slightly, Quinn took hold of Rachel's petite hand and held it comfortably in hers. Their eyes were closed, but as soon as they both felt each other's hands in the other, they fluttered open.

Quinn whispered to her; "We need to go back to my place." She saw the fear in the shorter girl's eyes and felt as she tried to pull away form her hand, but Quinn tugged her back. "I'll protect you, Rachel. You know I will." She raised her head slightly and kissed Rachel's nose and then her eyelids as they fluttered shut again. She straightened herself up and pulled her gently towards the door. "Besides, they're not home." She smiled, and felt Rachel follow her, albeit slightly reluctantly.

They called to Leroy and Hiram that they were going back to Quinn's and for them to call her if they wanted any help with dinner.

It didn't take long for them to get to Quinn's. The whole ride was in silence but the whole ride also they held onto each others hands. Even when Quinn needed to change the gears and indicate, she still had her fingers entwined with Rachel's.

Making their way up to Quinn's bedroom was nerve racking. Rachel hadn't been there for so long, but she hadn't forgotten anything about it. It was exactly the same and as if she had never been apart from the room. She imagined Quinn felt the same when she entered her own bedroom.

Still in complete silence, the two girls sat down on the bed and held each other. Both breathing in each other's sent and saving it yet again to their memories. Barely breaking contact, Quinn lay Rachel down on her bed and sat next to her, hovering above her. Rachel kicked off her shoes, as not to get the mattress or sheets dirty. Quinn picked up the diva's hand and brought it to her lips. Closing her eyes and kissing it. Kissing each individual fingertip, line of her palm and then pressing it against her heart.

Rachel felt her girlfriend's heart thump wildly against her palm. The whole time she had kept her eyes open, watching her girlfriend. Now she felt her own chest rise and fall rapidly.

"_Vous êtes de plus beau qu'un coucher de soleil en automne," _Quinn whispered, running her fingers slowly and softly over the back of Rachel's hand and along her arm, pushing her sleeve up, "_votre voix rend les anges silencieux et l'oiseau s'envoler et chanter avec vos louanges." _Rachel smiled up at her as Quinn lifted her hand off her chest and pressed it to her lips again. She closed her eyes once more and with more feeling declared her love for her. _"Je t'aime plus que tout autre chose dans ce monde. Plus que je vais aimer quelque chose. La seule façon que je puisse aimer quelque chose d'autre de plus est que si nous avons des enfants ensemble, parce que tout ce qui est une partie, vous et moi, ce serait une partie tout mon amour lié en un seul. Je t'aime, Rachel, et je n'arrêterai jamais de t'aimer. Jamais. Même après je suis parti depuis longtemps. Tant qu'il y aura encore le temps de l'univers, de l'air pour respirer, et l'amour à partager et ont, ensuite je vous aime." _

Rachel felt herself sniffling and choked back her tears of joy and happiness. "I thought you said you didn't speak French," She giggled lightly whilst holding back the tears. Quinn shrugged and smiled down on her more. "I may have memorised a few phrases to woo you with." She told her, pressing a light kiss to her nose. "But," she said quietly, as she released her lips from the tip of her nose, "I love you so much Rachel. I love and I don't ever want to be apart from you."

"I love you too, Quinn." She whispered through her tears, ignoring the ticklish feeling she felt as the tears slipped from her eyes and fell down the sides of her face. Quinn leaned over and kissed her lips in a tender kiss, before kissing away her tears, licking up the marks they left behind. "I don't want to see you cry." She told her, swallowing her own tears, "_Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sourire et de vous entendre chanter et rire. Jamais aucun négatifs, positifs seulement parce que vous méritez le plus heureux des joies dans la vie." _Kissing her one last time, she let go of Rachel's arm and held her face in her hands, with Rachel wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her closer.

They kissed passionately and sensually. Tongues meeting and rolling together. Never any battling. They were completely equal in their love and nothing was going to stop that. Their hands roamed freely, as Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's sides; cupping her hips and then smoothing down to her thighs. Rachel kept her hands in blonde hair or on her smooth neck, not wanting to transform this act of love into anything more.

The blonde lowered herself and lifting Rachel's sweater and shirt, Quinn looked at the bruise. It broke her heart to think her own father had done this to the girl she loved so much. Slowly, and as carefully as she could, Quinn placed tiny kisses to the bruise.

As they panted more and more admittance of their love for each other, they were too engrossed to realised that they weren't alone.

Russell Fabray had come home early and heard the exchange. He wasn't a foolish man; he knew what those pants and gasps were from. If they weren't committing a massive sin, then they were certainly on there way. And he was certainly not powerless to stop it.

_**Translation:**_

_You are more beautiful than a sunset in Autumn_

_Your voice makes the angels silent and the bird soar and sing with your praises_

_I love you more than anything else in this world. More than I will love anything. The only way I could love anything else more is if we have children together, because anything that is part you and part me would be all my love tied into one. I love you, Rachel, and I will never stop loving you. Never. Even after I am long gone. As long as there is still time in the universe, air to breath, and love to share and have, then I will love you._

_I only ever want to see you smile and hear you sing and laugh. Never any negatives, only positives because you deserve the happiest joys in life._


	9. Chapter Eight: No Daughter of Mine

**Chapter Eight:**

**No Daughter of Mine**

Once again, Quinn made sure Rachel was sneaked out of the house. This time she was aware by the time she left her parents were home. Her father caught sight of her, but decided to turn a blind eye. He thought he would get her later.

The family sat round to dinner. As it was the day before Thanks Giving, they were having a simple meal. The only sound heard was the clattering of the cutlery. Russell had barely touched his food. For most of the meal so far, he had just been thinking and flexing his hand out in front of him, staring at Quinn. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling, but he felt like something was bubbling up inside of him. It felt like heartburn mixed with indigestion, although it couldn't be. It ha too much spice added and his eyes were bulging. He could feel the veins throbbing. It was the same feeling he got as he came over the shock of finding out Quinn was pregnant.

Only this time the anger was a little different. And he couldn't control it.

Taking a break to eat his dinner, Russell swallowed his mouthful. "Let's say what we're all thankful for, shall we?" Russell suggested. Quinn halted her chewing for a moment. Her mother giggled a little at the suggestion. She pierced some pasta with her fork. "But we're not supposed to do that until tomorrow, darling." Judy smiled, patting his hand. Russell ignored her and continued staring at his daughter. Her green hazel eyes could feel them on her, and she stopped her eating to look up at him. "I want to start early. I feel there are a few things we should say now, before our families come tomorrow." Russell stated, his eye beginning to twitch at Quinn. She felt nervous, but continued to look at him, wanting to see how this would play out. "What kind of things darling?" Judy asked, wondering what could be so important to not be able to wait until the actual holiday to start announcing what they were thankful for.

His wife smiled brightly and put her knife and fork down. "Well," she exclaimed, dabbing her mouth with her serviette, "Russell, darling, as you suggested it why don't you go first." She placed her hand on top of his again and gave an encouraging squeeze. Her husband's mouth twitched into a smile and he glanced at his wife. "Thank you Judy." He smiled, before turning back to face Quinn.

She felt even more nervous now. Why was he smiling at her like that? Normally when he smiled, he eyes looked different. Right now, they looked darker for some reason, not some weird and supernatural Twilight kind of dark, but just...dark. Like they had actually changed to a darker shade of green. She gulped and put on her adoring daughter smile. "What are you thankful for daddy?" She asked sweetly, keeping her hands under the table. She rested them on her bare knee caps and squeezed the skin.

Clearing his throat, Russell began to speak. Like Caesar, he raised his fist as if to depict to his loyal subjects that he was about to make an important speech. "I, my family, am thankful for many things." He slammed his fist down on the table. With it, Quinn jumped in her seat and squealed a little. Cursing herself as she did so, because she could see that not only had his eyes changed colour, but his face was beginning to change. Becoming redder. Red with anger. Involuntary, her knees began to shake and her hands pressed down on them to keep them still. "I'm thankful that I have a semi perfect family." He told them, widening his eyes slightly.

Confused at his use of the adjective 'semi' she cleared her own throat. "What do you mean by 'semi' darling? Are we not perfect enough for you?" At any other time, Quinn would have felt sick by her words and her high pitch doting wife tone. But now, she didn't have the room to make herself feel anything else other than scared. And nervous. A mixture of nerves and scared. "No Judy," Russell sighed but still keeping his voice strong, "This family is not perfect. Three quarters of it is, but there is one remaining quarter that is most certainly not perfect." Slowly he raised his finger and pointed it at Quinn. "You, Lucy, are not perfect." He spat her name and perfect, making her gulp and sink into her seat. "Russell?" Judy asked, trying to understand.

Suddenly, however, he was up on his feet and screaming at Quinn. "How could you do this to us?" He bellowed, leaning over the table and shouting down on his daughter, banging his fist so hard it made the glasses of water shake. "How could you ruin us again, it wasn't enough that you got yourself pregnant but now you're just being sinful?" He screamed, but before Quinn had time to answer, to defend herself, or to even sit up, he had made his way around the table and had grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her up out of her seat.

Slapping her as hard as he could across the face, Judy watched in horror as her husband continue to hit their crying daughter. "Russell what the hell are you doing?" She screamed, now out of her seat also, and trying to pull Quinn away from his grasp. "Stay out of this Judy!" He yelled, pulling Quinn and continuing to slap her. Her cheek was burning and her tears stung it like lemon juice in an open wound. "Mom make him stop!" Quinn begged through her tears.

"You're no daughter of mine; you hear me Lucy! If you do this then you will no longer be my daughter!" Her father screamed, gripping onto her forearm and holding her into place as he kicked her shins. She almost fell at the pounding, but he was holding her up. Judy was holding her face in her hands and crying more. "Do what? Do what Russell?" She asked, trying to get him off their daughter. He shook the girl away from her mother and pushed her against the wall, sending more blows to her bare shins to cause bruising and light grazes. "Please daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried out, stuttered through her falling tears. "Yes you will be!" He yelled in her face as he now punched her in the face.

From her place at the table, gripping into the chair, Judy screamed at the scene playing out before her. "Russell please stop!" She couldn't believe what he was doing; he had never hit any of his daughters. Only ever once spanking them when they were particularly bad at a party they were holding when they were children, but not since they were eleven years old had he laid a finger on them. A finger that wasn't loving.

"Please daddy!" Quinn cried, her face becoming numb from the slaps, her legs raw from the kicks and her face sore from the punches. She could taste blood and knew that her lip and nose were bleeding. She knew exactly what this was about. He must have not been happy about Rachel being in the house. She knew he wouldn't just let it slide. When she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she knew he wouldn't be happy. She should have known he would have been plotting it.

"You promise you will end it?" He snarled, stopping his hand slapping her face, but digging his nails further into her soft skin. She was sure that it was bleeding and bruising too. "End what?" Judy asked, still horrified from what she had witness. Both Russell and Quinn ignored her question.

"Yes daddy!" Quinn told him, trying to sniffle away her tears; the pain they caused as they touched her skin was excruciating. "Promise!" He growled, bringing his face right up to hers. She nodded her head frantically. "I promise!" She squeaked, wishing and praying he would stop.

Russell held her gaze for a moment, feeling the veins in his forehead stop throbbing. Quinn shook in his grasp and gazed up at him with pure fear and pleading in her eyes. Watching as the crimson blood trickled from her nose and lip. Bruises were forming around her eye and her cheekbone. The left side of her cheek, the same colour as her old Cheerio uniform. It shone from the tears and the pain he had caused. His fists let go of her thin wrists. Sighing and running his large hand through his hair, making Quinn flinch as she though he was going to hit her again, he said; "I'm glad this is settled." He cleared his throat and sat back down in his seat and picked up his cutlery.

Judy stared open mouthed at her husband in disbelief at what she had just witnessed. Quinn was shivering as she made her way to the door. "I'm going to clean my face." She whispered, swallowing the tears she had yet to cry. From his seat, without looking up, Russell told her; "Good. I think you should put on some more make up than usual, we can't have your relatives seeing your bruises." He put another fork full of pasta in his mouth and turned to a still gob-smacked Judy. "This is very good Judy, we should have this more often." Judy nodded her head at him and looked towards the door. Quinn had already slipped out to go and take care of herself. Sobbing silently the whole way up the stairs. Her mother began to stand back up but Russell put his hand on top of hers. "Leave her Judy," he told her sternly. His wife looked at him with shocked confusion. His blue eyes pierced into hers. "She's a big girl now, she doesn't need you to clean her face for her." He shot her a quick smile and then went back to his food, keeping his hand on hers for the remainder of the meal.

As he slept that night, Russell thought back to what he had heard; his daughter's words and their soft moans. It made him sick. He understood French but didn't understand why she was saying it, and to Rachel Berry of all people. He knew that his little talk with the brunette girl obviously hadn't been understood by her. It would clearly take a lot more than a single punch and a few words to get her to stop harassing his daughter.

A part of him felt terrible about hurting his daughter, but as he carried it, he found himself being unable to stop. It was for her own good. She had already sinned so much. He wouldn't allow her to sin again. Not just for the sake of the family name, but for her sake too. He would not allow her to be sucked in by the Berry's homosexual ways.

And he would stop at nothing to make sure his daughter stayed on the correct path of life.


	10. Chapter Nine: Smile

**Chapter Nine:**

**Smiles**

Thanksgiving was one of Rachel's favourite holidays. Although it had originally been a religious holiday, really she felt it was just a holiday for Americans to feel proud and thankful for being in the 'free world', 'land of the free' America. Although sometimes it didn't feel like America was free because of the same social and economic issues that everyone in the world felt, she was still proud to be there and she, of course, was thankful for several things.

One being an enchanting blonde named Quinn Fabray, and being blessed by having her love.

As she skipped up the steps, singing 'America the Beautiful', she held Quinn's present in her hands firmly so it wouldn't slip out and crash to the ground, but soft enough so it wouldn't break. She was super excited to give it to Quinn. It was nothing special, but she was sure that Quinn would see it as special, and that, in its own right, made it special. She had wrapped it up in pink paper with gold stars – because of course, gold stars were her thing – and had placed a gold ribbon on it. Accompanying the gift was a card from her whole family (although mostly it was from her) wishing her a thankful Thanksgiving.

Reaching the house, she could smell the food that was being cooked. It pained her to say that it smelt delicious. It was turkey, so she couldn't like it. A defenceless turkey had been killed so they could say what they were thankful for. Still, she couldn't be mad for long as she had knocked on the door and heard the familiar sounds of Quinn's footsteps approaching. She braced herself and placed a large smile on her face. She knew it was risky move, but she wasn't going to go in. Just give her the gift and go. And maybe say hello.

Quinn opened the door and Rachel gasped. "Quinn, what happened?" Clearly she hadn't put enough make up on her bruises. The one on her cheek was covered with as much blusher and foundation as she could get her hands on, making her resemble a doll, and the one around her eye had virtually been painted over. She just prayed that none of her family would be able to see them.

Pushing Rachel out of the doorway slightly Quinn spoke to Rachel. "Don't make a scene," she whispered, keeping her hand on the door handle. "It's nothing." Rachel shook her head and reached up to touch her face, but Quinn moved her head out of the way before she could. "Don't." She told her, looking away from her eyes. "Does it hurt?" She asked in a quiet tearful voice, forgetting about the present. The blonde shrugged her covered shoulders and looked back to Rachel. "A little, but that's not why I don't want you to touch me." She admitted, chewing on her lip. "Because your family is coming and you don't want them to see me?" Rachel asked, a little hurt. Again Quinn shook her head. "No. It's because I can't risk you getting rid of the make up and I can't risk grabbing you, taking you up to my room and kissing you." A small smile played on her lips and Rachel couldn't help but smile also. "I'm not ashamed of you Rachel-"

"I know that." Rachel said, standing on her tiptoes, but then fighting the urge to kiss her.

"I'm just scared." Quinn admitted and Rachel nodded her head in understanding.

They continued to look at each other for a little while. The smaller girl couldn't help herself but ask what had happened. "What happened to you Quinn?" She had to ask, but she had a strong feeling she knew what happened. Then, Quinn's face changed. Instead of wearing a genuine, sweet smile on her face, she grinned like an idiot. "Nothing happened." She told the girl in a chirpy voice. "I simply got up in the night to go to the bathroom, tripped over something and hit my face."

It was a lie. A blatant lie, but Rachel would play along. She knew it was Russell. She knew that he had done the unthinkable and hurt his daughter, physically this time. Rachel smiled at Quinn and presented her neatly wrapped gift. "I got this for you," she told her a little quieter, "Something else for you to be thankful for this year." She shrugged, and hoped her façade would fade. However, it only got stronger. "Thank you." Quinn said as she held the rectangular gift in her hands. She was trying to guess what it was, but really had no idea. It was was heavy and therefore could be anything.

Seeing Rachel's worried smiling face, Quinn sighed. "Please Rachel don't worry about me," she smiled at her and raised her eyebrows, trying give the impression that everything really was fine. They both heard her name being called and Quinn looked back in the house for a moment to answer her parents that she was coming. She turned back to Rachel and gave her one more smile. "Thank you for the gift, I'll give you yours another time." She then closed the door carefully and went to her parents.

Before she did however, she hid the gift. She wasn't sure where, she couldn't run up to her bedroom and hide it. That would be too suspicious. Instead, she went to her orangey red coat that was hung up and hid it in that. She tied the arms in knots, making a sort of branch, and buttoned it up so it wouldn't fall out. Then, grinning her good girl grin, she went to join her mother and father and start preparing for the other Fabrays to come.

Rachel was confused. She saw the bruise around her eye, even though Quinn had tried to cover it up. It was Russell. Definitely. But if Quinn wasn't going to tell her, then she would just have to believe her. Or to just forget about it. With a heavy sigh, she got back into her car and drove home to get ready for her own family's Thanksgiving dinner later that day.

"All right," Russell clapped his hands to silence the women at the table, mostly, "Let us bow our heads and pray." Everyone at the table did as they were asked. Russell, as the man of the house, sat at the head of the table with Judy and Quinn either sides of him. Quinn's sister, Francis – or Frannie as her mother called her – and her husband were there also, with her husband's mother and father and his little brother. As well as them, both Quinn's grandparents were there as well as cousins, aunts and uncles. All in all, there were about twenty of them in the dining room, all of them somehow fitting around the large feast in front of them. Although she was surrounded by family, Quinn had never felt so alone at this holiday. Not even when she was pregnant. And all because she couldn't spend it with Rachel.

As head of the household, and host, Russell lead the prayers and began to talk about what he was thankful for. "I am thankful for the stock market!" He announced a joke, causing the whole table to erupt with laughter. Quinn didn't find it funny. She hated how, as other people in the world were suffering because of the global financial problems, he was still somehow benefiting. Money was all he cared about; money and status. "No, no, no in all seriousness now," he calmed the table down and reach over for his wife's hand, "I am thankful for my health, my happiness of being a prestigious position and being able to live comfortably, but also I am thankful for my wife." Judy smiled at him graciously and held his hand back. "You all know, I am sure, of the troubles we have had over the last two years. None of which need to be repeated," Quinn could feel everyone's eyes shift to her and she kept her head bent down, "But I am thankful for this woman here for keeping this family together. Through her use of fine cooking skills and wonderful love." He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, sending the family members to aw and feel glad that their family was 'back to normal'.

Feeling like forever and a day, it was finally Quinn's turn to declare what she was thankful for. But in all honesty, she couldn't think of something that would be acceptable to say in front of her entire family. They were probably expecting her to say she was thankful to be allowed back into her own home after being a disgrace and for having her father's forgiveness. But really, she wasn't thankful for that at all. She tried not to be selfish, but she guess that maybe this was one time of the year where she could be selfish. She had been asked 'what was she grateful for?'

Well, in all honesty once again, she was thankful for a few things, but again, nothing accepting with her family around. She was thankful that Beth – her almost forgotten daughter – had been given the chance to have a loving home and mother that would be able to love and provide for her. She was thankful that her pregnancy hadn't caused her to lose out on getting good grades and she was able to join her friends in Junior and Senior year. She was thankful that she was a Senior and she would be getting out of this town at the end of the school year and be able to make something of herself. She was thankful for her friends and for them to have still stuck by her and were still her friends. Sometimes she wasn't even thankful for her health. After Beth, she was sure she just wanted to not exist any more. That was almost two years ago, and now she was better and didn't think that any more. But she still couldn't say that she was thankful for not having to look after her daughter. Instead she was thankful for the happiness she did have, even if she didn't feel completely happy, especially when a certain diva wasn't around.

Quinn was jolted from her thoughts by the feel of her grandfather nudge her. She looked up at him with shock at the movement. "Come on Lucy," he chuckled in his deep Santa Clause voice, "I know you have plenty of time but I haven't got long! I need to hear what you're thankful for!"

"Yes Lucy," her father joined in glaring at her slightly, "hurry up and tell your family and the Lord what you are thankful for before this glorious meal, that your mother so wonderfully prepared, gets cold." All eyes were on her once again.

What was she thankful for? What was Quinn Lucy Fabray thankful for? Rachel. The one word that came to mind. She was more than thankful for the girl. She was...blessed to have her in her life. Of course, she didn't want to die and so she couldn't admit that.

Wearing her fake smile on her face, Quinn had thought of the perfect answer. "I am thankful to have the love and support of my family and the Lord guiding me through life and helping me make the correct choices in my life." Again, the table showed their appreciations for the answer; smiling and saying encouraging things such as 'well done'. She felt sick at the lies she had just told. She didn't feel loved by her family and was finding it increasingly hard to feel the Lord's love. Even wearing her cross around her neck made her feel like a traitor to the Lord.

Satisfied with everyone's answers, he then stood to carve the turkey. As he sliced into the bird, steam rose from it and everyone congratulated Judy on cooking such a 'magnificent feast'. As Quinn watched the steam rise away, she also watched her happiness float away also and wondered how Rachel's dinner was going.

Back at the Berry's, Rachel was about to tell her family what she was thankful for. Since finding out about Shelby, she had admitted that she was thankful to have found out who her mother was. She was also glad that she had been given the chance to be a mother, even if it wasn't to her and it made her angry and felt like she wasn't good enough and worthless. Of course she was even more thankful than ever for her fathers, but she couldn't just say that. She was thankful that the slushies had stopped now she was in Senior year! Again, she could always say that as a joke but she didn't want to joke. This was a serious holiday, and she had to take this declaration seriously.

Finally, she spoke up. Beaming at her family in turn – consisting of her dad's mother, father, brother and sister, and her daddy's sister – she was ready to tell them what, or more specifically who, she was thankful for. "I am ever so thankful for a lot of things," she began, taking her time to truly convey her seriousness in her answer, "As usual I am thankful for dad and daddy and Glee Club, but this year I am thankful for one person in particular." She paused once again for dramatic affect. "Quinn Fabray is a wonderful person." She sighed with thinking of the girl. "And I am so thankful for her to be in my life." She saw the puzzled looks on her extended family's faces. Her grandfather spoke. "Who is Quinn Fabray, Butter bean?" He asked in a strong Nebraska accent. Rachel smiled at her granddad. "Well granddad, she is my girlfriend." Her dad smiled and rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "What happened to Finn?" Her grandmother asked, taking a quick sip of water. "Nothing, we're still friends. But Quinn and I are a couple and we love each other very much." Her daddy's sister laughed next to her brother and held his hand, as she looked over at her niece. "Well Rachel, I for one am really glad you've found love at such a young age. Took your daddy years to find his Mr Right! And now you've found your Miss Right!"

The table burst into laughter and Rachel blushed a little at her aunt's outburst. It was all good fun. She was sure that some of them thought this was going to be another relationship for Rachel to have, but as everyone ate their food, her dad looked over at his daughter. He saw the glistening in her eyes and saw that this relationship was serious. Every year it was sad that Hiram's parents didn't come and celebrate the holiday with them, however he was glad that this year that had yet again chosen to ignore their son's invitation. If they had been there, they certainly wouldn't have been laughing with the happiness of their granddaughter having a girlfriend. They probably would have cut themselves off from their lives even more. It broke his heart to know that Hiram's family couldn't accept their son for who he was. As usual, Hiram was thankful that his sister didn't care about his sexual orientation and joined them for every holiday. That was one of the main reasons why he hated religion; the conflict. Still he put it out of his mind, thankful that at least his family accepted him, his husband and their granddaughter.

For the whole dinner, Quinn pretended to be interested in her family's conversations. She felt a little like a stranger. Of course, they all were aware of her pregnancy and it was true; they were slightly ashamed of her. The only member of her extended family who didn't seem to be put off by it was her brother in law. Across the table he gave her a smile and winked slightly. As he passed her the bowl of corn, their fingers touched and he mouthed as seriously as he could make out in his silence; 'you're not a failure.'

After that, she wished she could believe him, but she just knew that everyone at the table hated her and thought she had disgraced them. Her food was bland and tasteless and the conversations were dry and uninteresting. It was one of the longest nights of her life.

She couldn't wait to get up to her room and unravel her gift from Rachel and send her late night texts of thanks. All through dinner, she avoided her father's eyes. She didn't want to look at him, give him a reason to hate her even more. She had said something to make him happy and that was all that was need.

Retreating to her bedroom after saying goodnight to everyone, whilst they drank wine and brandy in the living room, Quinn took her gift upstairs. She got into her pyjamas and climbed into bed before unwrapping the present. She gasped as she saw it: a camera. Not just any old camera but a proper professional Nikon camera.

"How did she know?" She asked out loud, unable to keep her joy out of her voice. She loved photography but had never told anyone, in case she was called a geek or a nerd. She knew that this camera would be used, not only to take photographs for her portfolio for when she was in an artistic mood, but also to be used to prepare her girlfriend for the endless photo-shoots she would be needing to get used to for when she was a Broadway star.

Looking at the gift on her bed, she picked it up and took it out of the box it came in. There was a sticky note on the lens, showing that Rachel had clearly opened it and had something in mind for her.

"_Happy Thanksgiving my Princess Charming. Usually I would tell you to follow your heart, but right now I need you to follow the button to where you see all of the photos. There's something waiting for you. All my love, Cinderella (or Rachel, which ever you prefer) P.S; Smile! "_

Quinn did as she was told and turned on the camera and going straight to the preview section. She grinned at the picture waiting for her. She had a sneaky suspicion that it would be a topless photograph, however she was truly thankful that it was just an innocent photograph of her girlfriend holding a sign in front of her; I LOVE YOU QUINN!


	11. Chapter Ten: Rescue

**Chapter Ten:**

**Rescue**

All in all, Quinn had to admit that Thanksgiving wasn't as bad as it could have been. There were no real big arguments this year between her family and no one got upset with anyone. Normally it was so clam. Someone would always end up hurting someone else's feelings, but of course, being Fabrays, they kept it bottled up inside and just left this icy tension in the air. For once, their Thanksgiving looked like anyone else; peaceful and calming.

Still, there was always Christmas for things to go wrong.

As Quinn made her way downstairs to go for her morning jog, she was called into the kitchen by her father. She had put on make up so no one would see her bruises and she made sure to wear her 'good' running gear to keep the image up. However as always, her father had to get a close inspection of his daughter. Just in case she slipped up.

Making her way into the kitchen she saw her mother pouring her father's coffee for him as he held the newspaper in front of his face. She glanced at her mother, who shrugged and went back to the stove to continue cooking him his breakfast. Quinn would eat after her run, however she had that sinking feeling again, where she felt she might not want to eat. She had zipped up her hoodie – still revealing her cross however – and stood with her hands in front of her.

"Yes daddy?" She smiled and looked to him expectantly. Slowly, he turned the page of his paper, making her wait until he had finished the article. She was growing impatient. They only had a few more days until they had to go back to school, and she wanted to take more photographs with her new camera once she got back from her run.

Checking the weather report, it was going to be one of those cold fall days where the sky was pale blue with bright, pure white clouds and the sun would be bright and golden. Whilst on her run, away from her father, she would text Rachel and ask her to accompany her to the park and take some fall photographs. Maybe even take some sneaky shots of her world class girlfriend too.

Just as she was smiling and getting lost in the thought of Rachel throwing up the golden, brown and red leaves and watching them fall around her, whilst she snapped the button on her camera, making their day together a spontaneous activity of making beautiful shots together, capturing their innocent, happy times together, she heard her father put down his newspaper and could feel his speech coming on.

Lately her father could never just speak to her. It had to be a gigantic speech. In a way, it reminder of her Rachel's rambling. Only the difference was that Rachel was adorable and actually had something important to say. Her father just talked because he was in love with the sound of his own voice and the feeling of authority. If he could feel love anyway.

Clearing his throat he straightened himself up. His face was bizarre. He actually had a smile on it. Quinn tried not to frown; it was strange. Just after nine in the morning, and he was smiling? "Quinn," having him call her by her name – instead of Lucy – took her by surprise, "we are having guests tonight and so your mother and yourself will be going shopping." Behind him, Judy looked up. It was clear that this was the first time she had been told this little snippet of information. She stopped frying the bacon and eggs for a moment, before turning back to it and pretending she wasn't in the room. Quinn kept her focus on her father and smiled again. "Thank you daddy, but I thought we had plenty of food left over from yesterday? Isn't that the point of these holidays – having so much food in the house that there is no need to go to the grocery store?" She tried to make a joke with him and to her surprise he actually chuckled. "Yes Quinn, I suppose you are right. However you laddies won't be going shopping for food," as he said laddies, he twisted his head round to look at Judy and include her in the conversation. "I am giving you my American Express Card and you are going to buy a new dress."

The bomb had dropped. He only ever gave her is card to buy a new dress if it was to make a good impression on someone. His Platinum for if it was a business dinner, his Gold for important friends and American Express if it was very important friends, business and to match her with someone. She knew the sign from her older sister. At least once a month important business partners or friends from the country club would come over with their sons and Francis would come down the stars looking like a princess ready for courtship. Now it was her turn.

Quinn hadn't noticed that he taken his wallet out and placed the light turquoise card out and put it on the table. She stared at it for a moment; imagining it as the forbidden fruit. If she accepted the card she would be accepting his game. How would Rachel feel is she knew he was setting her up with some rich, stuck up boy? Still, as she edged towards the table, reaching her hand out slowly, she thought she could use it to her advantage.

Buying a new dress, getting her hair done and purchasing some new make up could be a good thing. She could always go and surprise Rachel after the dinner and look fabulous for her. It would like something out of a movie. She would turn up on Rachel's doorstep at midnight dressed in a full length purple gown, her hair up and have diamonds in her hair, lips light purple and her cheeks pale but with a hint of lilac, her eyes smoking and seductive. Rachel would open the door, sleepy eyed and wearing her pyjamas, and would suddenly snap awake at the sight of her dazzling girlfriend all dressed up for her. Then she would say something like; "Wow you look amazing!", and keeping with the foxy character she would be playing, she would shrug and down at her through her eyelashes and purr; "What? This old thing?" Then she would take charge and step into the house, swaying her hips ever so slightly, just to make Rachel want her even more. Next she would casually take Rachel's hand in hers and lead her up to her own bedroom. Finally, once in front of her bed, she would slowly tease the dress off her, not before shaking her perfect hair out of its clips and slides, and then seduce Rachel, wearing just her dark bra and panties.

It got her hot just thinking about it. It would be magical. Of course, now all she had to do was to buy the dress. She picked the card up and placed it inside the pocket of her hoodie. Grinning at her father she walked over and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you daddy." Giving a quick glance at her mother, she then turned around. Hearing her father call out to her as she left the kitchen to enter the grand hallway, "Make me proud Quinn."

Whilst running, Quinn made sure to keep her hand clamped around her piece of gold. If she lost it her father would be furious, however if she lost it, then her plan of wooing Rachel with the sassy side of her would be ruined. She had to keep hold of it. Not just the card, but her nerves too. Everyone was so used to seeing the head bitch Quinn, so they automatically assumed she would rock in the bedroom. Even more so since she was the president of the celibacy club. And she did get pregnant! However, really, she was incredibly shy. Sure she had her fantasies, but actually talking about them to someone, especially someone she loved, and then going on to fulfilling them, it was a frightening thought. Still, with Rachel, she would lose all of her insecurities and focus on making her girlfriend feel good. In a way, she was the perfect guy. The only problem was, she hadn't gotten Rachel a gift for Thanksgiving. She had only told her she had gotten her one was so then she wouldn't feel bad.

An idea came into her mind. She wondered if her father would notice if say...two hundred dollars from his American Express card too when she went out shopping with her mother once she got back? Surely not. It was no secret that the Fabrays were rich. Surely he wouldn't miss it. And if he did well..there wasn't much he do about it other than ground her or take it out of her allowance.

Getting Rachel a piece of jewellery would be a nice thing to do for her. It was what boyfriends did for their girlfriends. Although she didn't want to be compared to Sam or Finn, giving her a piece of jewellery would be the perfect way to symbolise their relationship. Even if it was a secret relationship, she could ask Rachel to only wear it when they were together or to keep it hidden. Then she felt bad. It wouldn't be fair for her to use the camera Rachel had gotten her and then for her not to be able to wear the jewellery she would give to her.

Sighing Quinn stopped her running and looked at the card. She stared at the figure on the card. He looked strong and Roman like. He was probably Mars or Jupiter to show strength and stability. She wanted to be Mars. She wanted to be Mars to Rachel's Venus. She wanted to protect her and love her. Smiling she had made her mind up. That afternoon when she and her mother went to mall, she would causally stop by the fanciest jewellers and purchase something. Not just anything but a ring on a chain. That way, Rachel could wear it on her finger when she was with her, and round her neck when they were in public. It would be perfect, but to make it more so she would engrave it.

She spent the rest of her run trying to think of something romantic to engrave onto her ring.

Later that evening, once Quinn had bought her purple dress and her make up – and Rachel's secret gift – she was sat in the living room and waiting for her father's friend to come with his son. It all felt so formal and distant. It was like something out of an old Victorian movie; having parents set their children up. Still, at least she wasn't being forced to marry this guy. She remembered reading about a family who had forced their daughter to marry a man and the first time she met him was at the alter. To make it even more tragic was that the poor girl was in love with someone else. It all reminded her of herself and how sad this little family was. It was like she was being put on show; dressed up and paraded around. Like a dog.

The doorbell rang the two Fabray women rose to their feet to greet the guests. Of course her father answered the door and invited them in. The father was taller than her own father and had slicked back black hair and dark eyes. His son was the same height as her father and mirrored his father's actions of bowing his head slightly and firmly shaking his hand.

"Stand up straight." Judy whispered to her, wearing a fake grin on her face. She remembered the night she was introduced to Russell, however that was at a dance and wasn't quite as formal. She wished that Russell would just let his daughters find their own boyfriends and husbands, but of course, everything had to be done properly. All she wanted was for Quinn to be happy – and to marry someone from the church of course, preferably their own church.

Russell walked in with Mr and Junior Seabold. "Lucy," he cleared his throat and presented his daughter to them both, "This is Artemis Seabold, a dear friend of mine." She stuck out her hand and gently shook the man's hand. As a woman, she shouldn't have a strong handshake, but because of all her working out and cheerleader practises, she did have very strong arms and a strong handshake. Mr Seabold chuckled, "My goodness Russell, your daughter has a rather firm handshake. I suppose her eyes aren't the only aspect of you that she has inherited!" Her father and the man laughed, with Judy chuckling behind her. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr Seabold." Quinn politely told him, to which she saw her father smile at her, as if she had done well and ticked off a chore on her list of things to do. "Thank you Lucy, you look as beautiful as your father described you!" He admired her eyes, cheekbones and lips before gracing his eyes over her body. Subtly he was inspecting her, making sure she was physically acceptable for his son.

His son had been standing next to his father, also checking Quinn out. However, he was trying to be a gentleman, but couldn't help himself but fix his eyes on her breasts. Perhaps the dress she wore had been a little too low cut. But she couldn't help herself; she was thinking of Rachel the entire time! Mr Seabold's eyes went up to her chest and stared at the cross around her neck. "What a lovely pendent." He told her; another tick going off in her mind. He could see that she was at least putting on the act that she was serious about her religion. Again, she smiled politely at him. "Yes Sir, it was a gift from my father when I had my First Communion." Pinching at the metal slightly, a mannerism she did to show she was nervous or just to give her hands something to do, "I never take it off."

"Yes my wife is the same. Always has it around her neck." He smiled and bounced on his feet slightly, "I apologise for her not being here tonight. She is in bed with a head cold."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Judy asked from her place behind Quinn. Mr Seabold laughed at her concern. "Not at all. Just a cold and complaining! Nothing to worry about!"

Quinn was disgusted by his attitude but, as usual, laughed along with the man and her father. Mr Seabold continued to question Quinn and look her over. She felt if they were living only a hundred – possibly less – years before, she would be on a medical table and being examined to check if she could bare children. Clearly, that was true, but the man seemed not to care at this point.

Satisfied with the pleasantries he was witnessing from his daughter towards his friend, her father then moved her along slightly to the son. "Lucy, this is Arthur."

"Artemis and Arthur. What interesting names." She commented as she shook his hand. His grip was hard, either because of the nerves or the sexual frustration he was feeling by the first touch he had of her. He gave her his charming smile, "Yes it is rather unusual that my parents decided to give me a similar sounding name. Still, I prefer to be called 'Art', rather than Arthur. It's sounds rather formal, don't you think Lucy?" As he spoke, she could see his own want of escape from this world they were trapped in and forced to live in. Even by shortening his name, she could see the similarities between them. Where she had swapped her names around to give herself a new identity, he shortened it to break away form his. If his interests matched up to his psychological thinking, then Quinn hoped they could be friends, if never anything more. "I'm surprised you don't call yourself 'King', tell you're not a football player are you?" She narrowed her eyes, just imagining his team chanting 'Go King Arthur! Go!' as he raced down the field with the football in his hand. "I am actually." He sounded almost deflated as he told her his extra curricular activity. "Quarterback." "I guessed as much." Quinn muttered, but flashing him a sense of sorrow in her eyes. "Do you like art too, Arthur?" She asked, curious if that was also a reason why he shortened his name to the three letters.

Before he could reply, however, his father laughed and patted him on his back. "Art?" He scoffed, "heavens no! Arthur doesn't bother with all of that stuff. He is a sportsman and a thinker. He'll be heading off to New York to do a degree in medicine and neurosurgery, won't you Arthur?" And that was where the similarities really took off. Russell explained that Quinn was going to study law and philosophy, hopefully to one day become a great lawyer and set up her own law-firm. As the two fathers conversed, the two teenagers shared their silent sorrow. In actual fact, Arthur did like art. He loved it. Secretly he drew and painted and even sculpted. That was how he wanted to make a career, not being a doctor. Quinn loved photography. Something Rachel had found out about and wanted to embrace her skills. Although she had never shown anyone her photos from the little cameras she had in her room, she one day envisioned herself holding galleries and changing the world with her photographs; showing the horrors of the world but also the wonders through her lens.

A smile formed on her face as she came up with a little goal; fusing her photography flair with Arthur's artistic passion. Maybe opening a studio together in New York; with Rachel as their main topic.

Just as Quinn was really starting to enjoy her time with Arthur – they weren't really allowed to speak to each other, only to one another's parents – she had to go and ruin it. She was quietly chewing her stake, when Mr Seabold cleared his throat.

"So Lucy, your father tells me you want to become a lawyer?" He gave her a small smile, indicating she had to answer with her voice and not just with her head. She kept her hands in her lap and clenched her fingers together. "Yes Sir, that's what I've wanted to be for a long time." She replied, although it was only partially true. Her father wanted her to become a lawyer, she wanted to be an artist. "Do you think you would miss your lawyering duties once you become a mother?" Quinn knew what he was asking and what he was implying. Of course, being Quinn Fabray, she had an opinion. She would not be a stay at home mother and purely just a housewife. She wanted a career She was not a baby producing machine. She cleared her throat and looked directly at Mr Seabold. "I think I would miss it, yes Sir." She knew she should have left it there, but she stupidly carried on talking, "Which is why I would intend to go back to work once my first child starts kindergarten." She heard her mother choke on her wine and her father drop his cutlery in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" Mr Seabold asked. Arthur looked towards her. He gulped, knowing if he had just said something like that he would have been given more than a stern talking to and would have been seriously punished.

She should have kept her mouth shut, or at least tried to make out that it was some sort of joke. But no. She carried on going, Standing her ground. Like her father before a speech, she cleared her throat. "I believe that in this twenty-first century where women are now seen as equals to men, we shouldn't be subjected to just give up ours careers to look after the children and stay at home to make sure the house is clean and proper for our husbands."

"That's preposterous." Mr Seabold laughed, convinced that she was making a joke. "You can't seriously believe that women can have it both ways, do you? A career and a family?"

"I understand that that is how a lot of males see thing, but I truly believe that, if a woman has enough support, love and guidence, then why should she not be able to have a career and a family?"

From the looks her father was giving her, she knew she should have stopped. Should have kept her mouth firmly closed and keep her nose out of such talk. However, once again, she carried on talking. "How can that be possible," Mr Seabold argued, "Children need their mother at home!"

"Not as often as you would assume, Mr Seabold." She argued back. "Really they are only 'needed at home' up until they are about five, at that point they would be going to kindergarten and then they are only needed at home when they finish school, to be picked up and help with their homework and feeding them and such activities. Of course, as children grow up-"

"Enough!" Russell had slammed his fists down on to the table. He tried to control his on coming anger. "You will apologise to Mr Seabold and-"

"Apologise for what daddy?" She did it again. She had interrupted her father.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion. Russell got up from his chair, throwing his serviette down and walking around to his daughter. He stood over her and glared down at her. "Get up." He ordered, in a surprisingly calm tone. That was worse than when he was angry. Gulping and fighting back tears, Quinn did as he asked. As soon as she was out of her seat, he gripped onto her shoulder and dragged her away from the dining room and pushed her up the stairs.

Barking at her like an Alsation and snarling like a wolf, he cursed her and told her what a further disgrace she was. He ordered her to go to her room and not come out. Crying, Quinn went to her room and flopped onto her bed.

Crying for about an hour, and hearing the car of Mr and Junior Seabold leave their drive, Quinn changed out of her dress and proceeded to pack an overnight back. She picked up her phone and dialled the number she had memorised.

Rachel answered after the first few rings. "Hello?" She asked, not sounding tired but yawning as if she had been distracted from something. "Rachel?" Quinn sniffled, feeling a million times better now she heard her loving girlfriend's voice. "Quinn? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked concerned, and sitting up in her bed, alert. "It's my dad." Quinn sighed, closing her eyes and letting more tears fall. "Why? What did he do?" Scared that he had hit her again, Rachel asked. "He set me up with one of his friend's son and he's just yelled at me for voicing my opinions."

"Do you want me to come over and kick his ass?" Angrily she asked, hating the man even more.

Quinn laughed at Rachel but nodded her head, "Can I stay with you tonight?" Her voice was little and shy, hoping that Rachel would say yes. Rachel rolled her eyes, not believing that Quinn even had to ask. "Of course Quinn. I'll come and pick you up."

"You don't have to." Quinn told her, shaking her head and putting on her shoes.

"No I don't," the brunette told her, standing and smiling down the phone, "But I want to."

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn sighed, standing and walking to the window, waiting for her girlfriend to come and rescue her from her castle of doom. "I love you." She breathlessly told her.

"I love you too." Rachel replied, kissing the phone and imagining she was kissing her.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Closet Fears

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Closet Fears**

Quinn woke up in Rachel's arms. She was scared, but happy. Happy that she was with Rachel. Not just with Rachel but in her bed. She had spent the night; their first sleepover! It wasn't a usual sleepover of course. Most of the sleepovers she had had before didn't start off by running away from her house after set up with her parents' friends' son from their country club! But, right now, she was just trying to forget about that. All that mattered now was that she was there. With Rachel.

She stirred a little more, shifting her body slightly to get Rachel to rest on her chest and not the other way around. She heard the other girl sigh and moan, gripping onto Quinn a little tighter; clearly not liking the role reversal. "No. Stay." She mumbled, keeping Quinn firmly on her softly rising and falling chest. Quinn giggled and kissed the bare skin of where Rachel's gold star necklace usually was. The little pendent had twisted round to the back of her neck, leaving the spot open for Quinn to kiss. "Trying to take control our we?" She giggled again, pressing another kiss to her. Rachel nodded her head. "Yes. I'm a control freak, remember?" She reminded her and wrapped her arms around Quinn's torso, before they were just draping on her waist and clutching at the sweat pants Quinn had borrowed. Somehow, the blonde managed to wriggle away from her clutches and turn herself around so she could look her beautiful girlfriend in her beautiful eyes. "Yes," she stated with a smile, "but you're my control freak." She then placed a kiss on her nose.

They lay together snuggled up in each others arms for another hour before Rachel's alarm clock disturbed them. Quinn frowned down at Rachel – having successfully gotten the girl to rest against her chest and be wrapped up in her arms. "Why is your alarm clock ringing? On a holiday!" She then began to tickle her girlfriend, enjoying watching her squirm. "If you stop tickling me I'll turn it off!" She laughed, trying to gasp for air. The brunette bit down onto Quinn's shoulder painfully and caused her to be released. Keeping to her word, Rachel turned the alarm off but stayed sat up. Quinn joined her in her sat up position and brushed her brown locks of her face, with Rachel doing the same to her blonde hair.

They smiled at each other, keeping their palms on their faces. Rachel's delicate fingers traced the outlines of the bruise on Quinn's cheek and then did the same to the fading bruise around her eye. It would still take time to heal, but at least she could wear make up to cover it. It looked painful, as did the other, but she chose not to think about it. Instead, she thought about something else.

Both leaning into each other and kissed each other lightly on their lips. Becoming deeper and more passionate. Rachel pulled away and quickly scurried off the bed and into her bathroom. "What are you doing?" Quinn called after her, missing her lips and groaning slightly from the loss of contact.

"I'm making myself beautiful!" Rachel shouted back through the closed door. Quinn smirked at her girlfriends, although she couldn't see her, "You already are beautiful you fool!" She laughed, getting off the bed and making it for Rachel. "Yes, that is obvious, but I have really bad morning breath." The brunette confessed, to which Quinn laughed out loud and wrinkled her nose at the comment. "That's really sexy Cinderella!"

"I'm not trying to be, but I'm glad you think so!" Again, Quinn laughed and couldn't wait to tell the girl how cute she was.

Eventually, Quinn had to go home and face the music. Rachel had offered to drive her, since she had picked her up in the first place. Quinn smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek as thanks.

Her family had left probably feeling disgraced and so it wasn't a surprised that all the cars were gone. A little thought crossed her mind as they sat in the car, staring ahead at the empty house. "Hey Rachel," Quinn said in a curious sing song voice, "Have you ever had a photo-shoot done?" Rachel snapped her head to the side and looked at Quinn. "No. Why, have you?" Quinn chuckled and grabbed hold of her girlfriend's cheeks. "Not the point Cinderella!" She laughed. Then she kissed her lips quickly and unbuckled both their seatbelts and ran to the house.

Confused, Rachel followed. "Come on Rach!" Quinn shouted from her front door and waved her other. The brunette was cautious, what if Russell was still in? What if he saw her? What if he hurt Quinn again?

Her what ifs were brought to a halt as she saw that the two of them were alone. "Up here!" Her girlfriend called, and Rachel ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Once at her room, Quinn gave her a devilish look and made her eyebrows perform a worrying dance as Rachel closed the door.

Cautiously Rachel approached her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked with a hint of apprehension. Quinn shrugged and licked her lips. "I know we ate at your place but," she took Rachel's waist and pulled her to her body, with Rachel wrapping her arms around her neck, "I'm still hungry. And I'm in the mood for one thing in particular." Her voice was husky and seductive and Rachel could feel herself growing tingly. "Oh really?" She answered, trying to sound just as sexy. "Yeah." Quinn breathed, bringing her lips close to Rachel's.

However, just as Rachel was about to take her lips and connect them with her own, Quinn's mouth changed direction and attached itself itself to Rachel's neck. Rachel closed her eyes and leaned back, moaning in pure pleasure as Quinn had instantly found her sensitive spot. "Oh my God." She panted. Quinn smiled and continued to leave her mark on her girl. "Well I don't really believe in blasphemy, so you can just call me Quinn." She bit down on Rachel's soft skin and Rachel brought her hands up to Quinn's blonde hair and ran her fingers through it.

The girl continued to nibble, suck, lick and kiss her neck. Leaving purple marks on her and liking each one to taste her girlfriend. Once she was all kissed out, Quinn leaned back and admired her work before smirking at Rachel, who still had her eyes closed. "You okay?" She asked, holding back her laughter. Rachel nodded her head and answered in a light whisper; "You're amazing!" Quinn couldn't help but giggle. "Gosh, if I'm that good at giving love bites I wonder how good I'll be when we have sex."

Rachel sapped her eyes open and Quinn, embarrassed, bit down on her lip. They separated, scared as if touching each other would somehow cause them to have sex. They were quiet for a little while too, until Rachel spoke. "Do you think about it?" She used her quiet voice, which showed she too was embarrassed and was playing the innocent car. Quinn shrugged but chose to be truthful. "Yeah." She swallowed and met Rachel's eyes.

"A lot?" The girl asked and Quinn nodded her head. "Me too." She admitted, smiling and biting down on her lips to stop her from grinning. "What kind of things do you think about?" She asked, as she sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her for Quinn to join her.

Again she shrugged. "I don't know. A lot of stuff I guess." She mumbled, sitting down next to her.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, getting interested, wanting to see if she thought of the same things. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows to think. Or to at least show she was thinking. Really she thought of a lot of stuff. She had even done some research on how girls could even have sex. Of course she'd never go to Santana or Brittany. Not only would it be risky, but it would be weird too. Plus, they were much more experienced and experimental than herself and Rachel and things they got up would be too adventurous for them. Especially as beginners.

However, she also lay in her bed at night and would think of what they could do. Forgetting about the fact they were girls or whatever, and just imagined how she would make Rachel feel as good as she deserved to feel. "Mostly," she began, taking Rachel's hand in hers and drawing little patterns on her palm, "where I'd kiss you and how I'd touch you." She looked up at Rachel to see her thoughts playing out on her face. Rachel liked her lips and smiled lightly. Quinn smiled also and then kissed her wrist. "I think of how we would actually start. How I would," she hovered her lips at the bend of Rachel's arm before kissing her there, "pleasure you." She could tell the brunette was blushing, but she could also feel her breath increasing. "What would you do?" The brunette asked, her throat dry, so slightly husked.

Quinn let go of Rachel's arm and pulled her onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her waist and bringing her close. "I will start by kissing you," she told her in a low whisper, "move your hair away from your shoulder," as she spoke she did so and Rachel closed her eyes as she felt Quinn's fingertips graze her necl, "and I will kiss your shoulder and continue kissing along to your neck, sliding my lips up your long neck and continue to press my lips on you." Again, as she spoke she mirrored her words, causing Rachel to whimper a little and nod her head. "Then, once you're ready, I'll gently lie you down," she shuffled herself and placed Rachel on her back, supporting the girl and hovering above her, loosing herself in her deep brown eyes for a moment, "and then I'll lightly kiss your nose," she pecked at the tip of her nose, "and then I'll kiss your eyes," she then placed light kisses on Rachel's eyelids as she closed them for her, "and then finally, I'll kiss your lips." Finally she gave Rachel a sweet kiss, with the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and ran her fingers through her locks.

Breaking away from their passionate kiss, Rachel asked, "Would you be gentle?" sounding a little scared. Quinn was a little shocked by her question and held herself up by her arms either side of Rachel. "Of course," she reassured, "Always." She got up and off of Rachel, pulling her up so they were sitting up together again.

"Good." Rachel sighed and kissed Quinn's cheek. "But I'm not ready."

"No, neither am I." Quinn admitted too.

"Good." The brunette sighed again. "So, let's get on with this photo-shoot!" She exclaimed, standing and bringing Quinn up with her.

The girls had been 'playing' photo-shoot all afternoon. Quinn's mother had texted her saying that they were going to the country club for a Thanksgiving party and that they would try not to be too late. She received that text at nine thirty, so clearly they both had different views on what 'late was'.

As the evening rolled on, Quinn and Rachel were watching a movie in Quinn's room; Rachel was laying in Quinn's arms and having her own arms stroked and her head being kissed, when they heard the front door slam. Quinn shot up and moved Rachel out of the bed.

"Rachel he's here." Quinn gasped, looking out of the window and seeing that her father's car had been parked in the drive. "What?" Rachel asked, joining Quinn and sounding just as scared at the possibility of herself being discovered. "Be quiet!" Quinn hissed and dragging her to the closet.

"Quinn-" Rachel cried as Quinn dragged her over and opened the door. She started to struggle, but Quinn turned her around and held her by the arms. "Just...shut up and get in the closet!"

"Quinn no, I'm not hiding in the closet!" She snapped back, trying to take her hands off her. She was scared, but she didn't want to hide. If anything, she wanted to yell at Russell for making his daughter think she had to hide and lie about the people she love. Quinn gave her a stern look. "You want to hide in a box under the ground instead? No, didn't think so. Just think of this as a game of hide and seek, only this time it's not a game. It's a matter of life and death."

"Quinn-" Rachel begged again, this time a little softer.

"Just stop being so stubborn for once and do as you're told!" She begged as she pushed the girl into her closet. "Quinn wait-" Rachel was about to push the doors open and step out, to defend their relationship in front of her father, but Quinn stopped her. "Please Rachel," She whispered as she knew her father was coming closer. She gave her a terrified, wide eyed look and begged one last time. "Hide." Swallowing, she watched Rachel mouth that she loved her and the blonde closed the doors. Locking away her secret.

Before she even had time to turn around her door was thrown open and her father was stumbling into the room. "Lucy!" He called her over. He bed was in the way of him getting to her, even though he could have easily moved around it. He was too drunk however to be able to move his legs like that. "Daddy," she gasped, trying to sound surprised, "What are you doing home? I thou-" She didn't have time to finish her question as he beckoned her to come over; raising hand and indicating with his finger for her to come to him. "Get here now!" He ordered and she complied, not wanting him to come to her.

If there was the slightest chance of him getting to Rachel then she would never forgive herself. She would never let him hurt her.

Standing in front of him, she waited for his onslaught of insults. When he was in this state, he couldn't help himself. She was worried at knowing he had driven home like this. They mostly started off with telling her what a disappointment she was, how he wished she was a boy and that he had a son, rather than a daughter. Then it would get onto personal things about her; how he wished he had never paid for her to have a nose job and wished he had sent her away to boarding school or somewhere far away so she would have never have met Rachel. Of course, that would lead him to talk about Rachel. Since finding out about their friendship this had been a new level of his insults.

Gripping his shoulders, mostly for support than anything else, he looked into her tearful eyes. She could smell a cocktail of alcohol on his breath; ranging from cheap beer to fine wine and brandy. It was clear that he hadn't been at the party for long. He would have never been this drunk at a party a the country club. This was a level of drunk that no one of their kind experienced. This was common drunken behaviour and the Fabrays – the same as the people they were friends with – were not common.

"Lucy, you are a disgrace." He told her. His voice was quiet, but only because he was building himself up. He hadn't hit her since Thanksgiving eve, but she knew that he was going to this time. He wasn't drunk last time, but he was angry. Now, he was ferocious. Like a wild animal. She knew where this would lead, and she wouldn't allow Rachel to hear. "Daddy please," she tried to sound strong, for Rachel's sake, "daddy take me into your room. Or downstairs, or outside even. Just please not here! Don't do this hear!" She was trying to tell him to beat her elsewhere whilst trying to keep back her tears.

Shaking his head, Russell snarled. "No." He gripped harder onto her shoulders and began to push her back to her bed. She gripped onto him too, trying to push them both to the open door. "No I am going to teach you a lesson, I am going to punish you here. Like when you were a little girl!" Growling he managed to push her back to her bed. The backs of her legs his the wood, but she still tried to stay up right. "Daddy please!" The tears were falling now and there was nothing she could do to stop them. "Daddy take me into your room. You can punish me as hard as you want there!"  
>"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" He yelled, keeping her still from her wriggling. "Is it the 'n' or the 'o'?" She swallowed hard and shook her head also. "Now lie down." He ordered. She knew what he was going to do. It was the same when she was a child. He only did it once, but she still remembered it clearly. She was sure there was a law against it and if there wasn't then she thought there should be.<p>

Gasping trying to get her breath back, she held onto his shoulders instead of his forearms. "No daddy please! Not here not-"

The sound of the slap made Rachel jump. She smacked her hand to her mouth to stop her from gasping or screaming and she sat on the floor of the closet, sitting on her feet to stop herself from running out. Quinn was taking the beating for her and she wanted to take her own beating for Quinn. He didn't know about them, so why did he have to beat her? It didn't make any sense!

Quinn screamed as she fell back onto the bed and gripped onto the sheets, ignoring that unfortunate familiar burning feeling in her cheek, as she tried to stop herself from being flipped over. She knew it was coming. It like a thunder storm; she had seen the dark clouds in his eyes, heard the thunder in his footsteps and voice and now was just waiting for the lighten strikes. She wasn't a child any more, she shouldn't be hit like this but his punches were too aggressive. With school starting again in a few days, they both knew that he couldn't punch her or else the marks wouldn't go in time. Instead he was going to spank her, like a naughty puppy with a slipper.

Cracking the door open slightly, Rachel watched through a thin line. She had to see what was happening. Quinn would never tell her what he did to her, so she had to see it for herself. She watched as he climbed on her bed and for a split second she gasped and was horrified; thinking he was going to rape her. She watched more as he flipped her over, after ordering her to do so wasn't working.

The blonde girl was crying more and begging him not to stop but to take her somewhere else. Pleading with him not to do it in her room, on her bed, but to do it somewhere else. She knew Rachel would be able to hear her, and knew that the girl was beyond nosy and curious. She only prayed that she wasn't looking – although it was chance smaller than an atom.

From her secret hideout, Rachel watched with silent tears falling from her eyes as she watched Quinn's father sit on the backs of her legs and pull up her dress. At this point she was certain he was going to rape her and had a clear idea of what she was going to do: she would call the police, take Quinn somewhere to have tests done and give her the morning after pill and take her away from this man she called, so sickeningly lovingly, 'daddy'. But she watched more as he only pulled her dress up as far as her back and he forcefully pulled down her underwear. The brunette's eyebrows furrow and bit her lip as she caught a slight glimpse of her girlfriend's behind. That was the first time she had ever seen it, bare and completely in the flesh.

Now she watched as her father took his had and Quinn braced herself, closing her eyes and stopping the begging. It was too late. He wasn't going to get off her and move to a different room. He was going to do this here and now. With Rachel barely a few feet away. She had tried to shield her from the horrors of Russell Fabray, but it wasn't going to work.

Maybe they would never get away from him.

Both girls wanted to scream out when his hand slapped hard onto Quinn's pale behind. One girl did, but she muffled her screams into her sheets; wanting to shield Rachel further from her sounds. But Russell didn't stop at one slap. In fact he continued for ten minutes. For ten whole minutes he slapped her harder and harder with his hand. He was too drunk to notice the sting in his fingers but also too drunk to be able to take his belt off. That was what Quinn was thankful for. At least she wouldn't get a real beating, just a long spanking.

"You disgust me!" He told her as he took a break from the spanks. Quinn sobbed and screamed into her sheets. "I can't believe you continue to lie to me; you promised you would end it. You would end your friendship with her, but what do you do? You progress in your friendship! You progress, Lucy." He slapped her again, this time finding a book on Quinn's bedside table. Once again, Quinn was thankful for something; it wasn't a hardback. He used this now instead of his hand to spank his daughter.

It all became clear for Rachel now. He was doing this because they were friends. He was so disgusted by her and her family, that he wanted to forbid Quinn from being friends with her. Sure he had tried to forbid her before, but this time he was using violence, not just words.

With each slam of the book, her hatred grew for him more. As did Quinn's. She breathed through her nose and closed her eyes, trying to think of all the happy times she spent with Rachel; every kiss, every touch, every time they told each other they loved one another. Of course, then another blow would remind her what would happen if he ever found out. If he was like this with them being friends, then he would really kill her.

After what felt like hours, Russell had grown tired and he huffed and puffed, rolling off his daughter and dropping the book on the floor. As he walked out of the door, leaving her sobbing and crying into her pillow, he gave her one more warning, speaking softly and slightly apologetically, as if the spanking had sobered him up; "If I find you kissing her Quinn, not just hanging out with her, but actually touching her, I will do something I regret." He was about to slam the door shut when he heard Quinn sniffle. "What, and you're not regretful this?" She raised her head to see the back of him. "You don't feel any remorse or regret for this?" Her behind was stinging and burning and she was positive it was bleeding. Somehow.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she watched as her father sighed and walked out of the room, closing her door softly. Her words had hit a nerve. It was obvious, otherwise he would have just slammed it.

Gulping in defeat, Quinn dropped her head and went back to crying. As soon as Rachel heard his footsteps retreat, she forced open the doors of her cage open and jumped onto the bed. She climbed up to Quinn's head and held her, brushing her hair off her wet face and cradled her. The girl cried more, happy that Rachel was there but so angry that it had to happen in the first place.

She didn't want to, but she had to. Rachel took her eyes off the blonde locks in her arms and moved them to Quinn's behind. The sight made her gasp out loud for the first time since the ordeal and she lay Quinn's head back down, and crawled over to the sore skin.

"Rachel?" Quinn whispered, not being able to make more noise. Rachel was face with the extent of what Russell had done to her in that ten minutes. It wasn't long. But it was. And looking at the damage, Rachel wanted to go find him and beat him up too. She placed her surprisingly cool hands on the backs of Quinn's thighs and began to massage the skin. She heard Quinn sigh and sniffle and knew that she had to continue comforting her. Although this wasn't comfort: this was treatment.

Without really thinking Rachel lowered her head and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at the bright red bottom any more. Even in the grey dark of Quinn's room, the colour stood out like a warning light. As she lowered her face closer to it, she could feel the sore heat radiating off her and she had to swallow her tears, knowing the tears would only hurt her more.

Pressing her lips lightly to her, as gently as she could, Rachel kissed on of her cheeks. She heard Quinn sigh again, this time because it hurt. She continued to kiss her bottom's cheek. All over it. From the top of the round shape, up to where it met her lower back and down to where she became dangerously close to kissing her most intimate part of her. Once satisfied that her right cheek was fully kissed, she moved onto her left and repeated her soft actions. Taking her time and making sure she kissed every part of the tingling skin.

Beneath her. Quinn whimpered at every press. At first it hurt and wanted her to stop, kiss her lips instead. But, as her kissed continued and it became clear that she wouldn't be stopping until she was sure she was completely covered with her soft kisses, Quinn tried to relax into it. This had been the most intimate they had been. She herself had touched Rachel's breasts, but over her clothes. Right now, Rachel was being intimate but only because she had to be, not because she wanted to be.

Once finally satisfied with her kissing, Rachel, again not thinking, decided to smooth out the sore feeling. Pressing her tongue flat to the right cheek again, she started to lick her. Like a cat lapping up milk. Quinn gasped a little as she realised what Rachel was doing. She raised her head and tried to look round at the girl. "Rachel?" She whispered again. The brunette stopped her licking. She was concentrating on the peak of her bottom, where most of the blows had been applied. She hovered her mouth above the spot and told Quinn quietly and calmly to relax. "Don't worry Quinn," she said softly, "Just relax. I'm helping you. And I promise I'll be gentle." Not wanting to say any more, Rachel went back to her licking.

Her movement were soft and smooth, slow and sensual. The tip of Quinn's cheek was wet and sloppy with the saliva from Rachel's tongue, and the stinging began to cool down. It felt like it was evaporating from her and the pain was subsiding. Quinn thought back to when Rachel had given her a massage. She felt the same feeling of floating, flying away and hovering above all of her problems. Just having Rachel's gentle touch on her was intoxicating. And she loved it. Although it was closest they had gotten to sex, she wasn't thinking of sex. Neither of them were. All Quinn thought of was how grateful and thankful she was for Rachel; for her love, her touches and caresses, for her being alive. She wished that's what she had said at the dinner table a two days previous.

"I am thankful for you Rachel," she whispered, although loud enough for the lapping girl to hear. "I am so thankful that you came into my life." She didn't want to cry, not in front of Rachel. She had done too much of that already. Rachel smiled onto the girl's behind and stopped her licking to plant a slightly firmer than before kiss to it. "I'm thankful for you too Quinn," she wanted to explain that no matter what he father did or said, although she was afraid, she would never stop loving her or being thankful for her and would always remain hers. "Now," she kissed again, "just relax and go to sleep. Let me take care of you."

The blonde girl nodded her head and closed her eyes, exhausted from the beating but also from the amount of love she felt form the other girl.

Rachel slid off the bed momentarily, and rushed to the other side of Quinn's room to her dressing table and grabbed the moisturiser. It wasn't the best. It wasn't like burn cream or something to put on a cut, but it would do. She returned to the bed and got on it, opening the tub. She scooped a lot of it in her hands and braced herself. Although her bottom was still obviously sore, her kisses and licks had done a good job. "This might sting a little." Rachel warned her and she heard Quinn scoff. "It can't sting as much as when he was doing it." She tried to laugh, but her fatigue was taking over. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's attempt at making a joke.

Carefully she placed her hands on both cheeks of Quinn's bottom and smeared the moisturiser on. It was cold and gave instant relief. She began to kneed at the skin, softly and delicately and sending little moans to come out of Quinn. "Two massages?" She groaned quietly and sleepily, "From the most caring, beautiful girl in the world? How lucky am I!" She relaxed more into Rachel's touch and the brunette bent down to kiss her hot tea restrained cheek as she continued to massage her backside. She whispered into her ear; "Very lucky, but also very tired so please, go to sleep my love." She kissed her cheek and ear before hearing her sigh with tiredness.

Even with the ever pending threat of Russell Fabray, the girls knew they were each others forever.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Just a Phase

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Just a Phase**

Waking up in the Fabray house was a strange feeling. It was cold. Not just the temperature of Quinn's room, but the whole atmosphere was icy and distant. It felt eerie and unwelcoming, in fact Rachel felt as if she was waking up inside a dangerous Arctic cave. Full of foreboding and uneasy feelings. The brunette snapped her eyes open and gazed around the room. It wasn't just grey because of the dark, but her walls were actually grey. Her whole house was lifeless. It wasn't just clean and pristine, but it was dead. There was no life.

Feeling colder than any winter weather had made her feel, Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around the blonde and made her snuggle into her. She had spent the night; changing Quinn into a pair of pyjamas and tucking her into the bed. She couldn't leave her. Although Russell must have gone to bed, she was frightened in case he would come back and want to carry on with round two. She wouldn't dare leave the girl alone. Instead, she crawled into the bed and pressed herself up against the blonde and held her.

She never let go, not once for the whole night. Even when Quinn turned over, Rachel made sure their skin and bodies never left contact. At one point in the night, the blonde was groaning and shuffling in her sleep, muttering about the pain. Rachel hesitated, but felt that she had to comfort the girl, ease her pain. Instead of startling the girl by kissing her, she removed on of her hands from being clasped around her stomach and chest, keeping her to her body, she placed it delicately on her behind and slowly rubbed it. Almost instantly she felt the taller girl relax and stop shifting. She rubbed a little harder in case she was tickling her, and bit her lip as a naughty thought clouded her good intentions. She would keep her hand above her clothes at all times. They were not ready in their relationship to take that next stage. The kissing in the night was purely to comfort and heal.

Although a part of Rachel couldn't help but enjoy the close contact.

The two girls lay in bed for most of the morning; Rachel listening out for Mr Fabray to leave the house. The whole time Rachel stroked parts of Quinn's body; her behind, stomach and hair, anywhere she thought the girl would feel comfort and love. She watched over her girlfriend as she lay peacefully beside her, making calming breaths and soothing sighs as Rachel's fingers traced delicate patterns over her body.

A quiet voice whispered itself out of Quinn. The girl's eyelashes were stuck together with tears but the still fluttered like the wings of a butterfly. "Rachel?" Her voice was quiet but it echoed around the room. "Yes Quinn, my love?" Rachel answered in the same gentle tone, still running her fingertips along Quinn's stomach, enjoying the fluttering motions the muscles made under her skin. Next to her the blonde girl slipped her tongue out between her lips and licked them, swallowing to be able to speak louder than her whisper. "Will you sing to me?" At the request, Rachel smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and then her neck, before leading back up and brushing the skin with her nose and nuzzling her. "Of course." She whispered, "what song?"

"Anything." Quinn breathed out, bringing her free hand and tangling her fingers in Rachel's hair. "I just want to hear your voice. Your voice makes everything better. Your voice is the first thing I want to wake up to and what I want to go to sleep to." She then turned her head to look at the brunette. Her eyes were still puffy from all of her crying the previous night; no matter how many times Rachel would kiss them, they were still achy and sore. Instead she gave the blonde a smile and kissed her lips, tasting faded salty tears, before singing softly to her.

Where they were both living in a tranquil world with just the two of them holding each other, Rachel singing and Quinn listening, on the other side of the door, Russell's rage was growing with an increasing fire.

Although Rachel was singing quietly and softly, somehow he managed to hear her. He woke up from his hangover, Judy sleeping soundlessly as always, and trudged his way across and down the hall to stop outside of Quinn's room. He knew it was Rachel. He had heard Quinn sing and he knew that wasn't her voice. Still he had no idea how she had gotten into her room in the first place, let alone still be there.

Listening to the song more closely he realised that it wasn't just a song. It was a love song. She was serenading her. His daughter was being sung to, serenaded by, another girl. He clenched his teeth and fists and prepared to burst into the room, take the girl by her hair and drag her out of the room kicking and screaming ready to give her the beating of her life. However, the only problem was he wasn't sure which girl he would throw out of the house and pound his fists into, spitting viscous words at. He didn't know. Would he do that to his daughter or would he do that to the other girl? The girl he despised, purely because her fathers were gay and that she herself was Jewish and all other prejudices he had.

Rather than causing a scene, he felt it would be more beneficial if he instructed his daughter to get her out. Clearly his intervention did work, so more drastic action was necessary. He would need Quinn to tell the girl to leave and put her back in her place. But it was clear that they had a deep relationship. Of course the Berry girl was in love with her and was trying to seduce her with comfort and love songs. But he would be damned if he would allow his daughter to be taken in by those romantic sickening gestures.

Before he made his hiding place known, he scurried back to his bedroom and prayed. He sat at the end of his bed, holding his bible tightly in his hands and begged for God to give him the strength and power to stop the sins in his house, if not then to give Quinn the strength and courage to not be led into temptation by the sinful ways of Rachel Berry.

Later that day, once again, Quinn was alone with her father. Her mother was making use of the left overs and was cooking their dinner whilst Quinn was reading a book; Atlas Shrugged and listening to the calming music playing through her father's speakers. Russell looked up from his newspaper, only ever reading his actual work in his office, and saw the title of the book. He frowned at the book and closed his paper.

"Why are you reading that?" He asked with a confused spit. Quinn looked up from her pages. Normally she would read in her room, but as dinner was so soon to being finished she felt it would be better for her to read in the better light of the living room. She gave him a simple smile as she answered; "I found it in the old little book store and thought-"

"I don't want you reading it." Her father told her sternly. Once he had delivered his order he expected it to be carried through and went back to his paper. Quinn now narrowed her eyebrows. "It's just a book daddy." Instantly, again, she regretted her opening her mouth as she saw her father's crystal blue eyes burn into hers from over the top of his newspaper. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, amazed she had answered him back without the required 'Yes Sir'. She had ignored his request and demanded to be obeyed.

Now he felt was also the perfect time for him to deliver his other request. Yes, times had changed, but he still didn't want his daughter to read books about socialism and revolution. Neither did he want his conservative good Christian American daughter to be associating with the likes of the Berry family.

He stood and made his way over to her, placing his newspaper down on the coffee table. Quinn was sat in the exact same place where she had been stood before him, right before she was told what a disgrace she was and being told that she had thirty minutes to pack her bags and get out. To be left alone. Pregnant, scared and alone. Now she had the horrible sinking feeling that something similar was going to happen. He loomed over her, looking into her eyes – the eyes that he saw so much forgotten innocence and replaced with sin and deviance – and took the book out of her hands. Holding it up for him to see, he wrinkled his nose and held it up. Quinn raised her shoulder, bracing herself to be slapped with it. It was the same book he had used to spank he with the night before. The words on the blurb conforming together in her mind to spell the word 'spank' and foreshadowing what was going to happen to her.

To her thankful surprise, her father simply put the book down on the coffee table, ready to dispose of later. She thought he would then go back to his paper for a few more minutes until the dinner was fully ready. However he continued to look down on Quinn.

Taking in a sharp breath, he then spoke in a low tone. Conveying as much sincerity and truth as he could. "Quinn listen to me," he began, "you will end whatever it is you are having with the Berry girl." Quinn suddenly felt and became strong. She clenched her toe together, fearing what more would happen if he saw her hands become fists. "Her name is Rachel." She told him sternly and staring him straight in the eyes before giving a slight growl; "You don't know her like I do, she's-"

"I don't care, Quinn." He snarled back, hearing the growl in her tone. His daughter gripped onto the seat she was sat on and scoffed, giving him another glare. "Maybe that's your problem."

Russell did not take kindly to being told that. Reacting with calm rage, he reached out and grabbed Quinn by the arm. Pulling her up and bringing her in front of his face. He screamed at her as loud and as forcefully as he could. "My problem is that you are disobeying me!" Quinn tried to get out of his grip, but he of course was too strong once again. This was how it happened last night. He couldn't hurt her now. She hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. She cried out to him; "Daddy!" Squealing like a little girl in a horror movie, on the monster that was chasing her was no longer chasing her, but had caught her and wouldn't let her go.

Her mother walked in, still with a smile on her face, but a worried expression on her forehead. "What's going on in here?" She asked and saw that her husband had their daughter in his death trap grip. She wandered over to him and placed her hands on his biceps, speaking softly to him and trying to get him off of Quinn. "Russell, darling?" The poor girl was beginning to shake, but Russell continued to snarl at her, before shaking his wife off. He pushed her back slightly, sending a little gasp to come from her mouth. He stalked back towards the door that headed into the dinning room. "Talk some sense into you daughter." He ordered, "Tell her she needs to obey me." His eyes widened at his wife and then narrowed at his daughter, before he walked out.

Judy watched him leave, still with confusion in her eyes. Only this time, as she turned to face Quinn, she had a similar stern glint in her eyes. Quinn was rubbing at her arm, but knew she could answer back to her mother. She was easy to stand up to. Her mother cleared her throat before speaking quietly. "Do as your father say, Quinn."

"But Mom-" Quinn was about to protest, stepping up to her mother, before she whipped her head around and stopped her from moving. "No, Quinn." Judy half yelled and keeping the younger blonde, her daughter in her place. "Do as he says."

The young blonde once again could feel tears springing to her eyes, but the same with her father, she refused to let them fall. It might have been harder with him, as he not only made her want to cry and scream and hit him, but she could control her emotions in front of her. The last time she saw her daughter cry was when she was in labour. When she cried in front of her before, it was when she was being told that she needed her mom. On the night Finn told them both that she was pregnant. She promised that she would be there for her daughter, and when her husband cheated on her, she swore she would be there more.

Of course, promises are easy to break when everything else you hold precious to you is also threatening to be taken away.

Quinn sighed and tried to make her mother understand. Of course, how could she without knowing the whole truth. She couldn't risk to tell her mom, her own mom, why her father was so angry with her. He hated Rachel, hated her fathers, hated everything they stood for; liberal and carefree living. She looked her mom right in the eyes; "Mom you don't understand."

"Do it." Her mother told her, almost in the same authoritarian tone as Russell. Quinn was a little taken back. She was sure that she would have spoken to her in a softer voice, but no. She was turning out like him. Again. She would always be Russell Fabray's wife Judy. Never Judy, Russell Fabray's wife. Her green hazel eyes stared at her mother in shock and then confusion as she saw her mother deflate and sigh. "I can't have your father hurting you because of this friendship." The younger girl scoffed and straightened her posture, rolling her eyes at her unreasonable mother. "But you'll allow me to hurt myself because of it?"

Again, her mother surprised her. This time by stiffening her own posture. She kept her arms by her sides and continued to look at her daughter with a blank expression. However her eyes showed a flicker of fear; a similar fear Quinn held since the moment she discovered and realised her father's irrational behaviour. "Yes. Because hurting yourself won't be as damaging if he hurts you." Her voice was low was low serious, but also at the same time had a hint of pleading. As if she was asking and begging Quinn to just make an easy life for herself, for the whole family, if she stopped 'rebelling' and just did as he said. "That's not true Mom." Shaking her head Quinn told her, stepping a little closer to the older woman. "I don't believe he'll kill me but I might kill myself."

"Don't say things like that!" Judy scorned, with a high pitched tone to accompany a slap. However unlike her husband, she would never lay an unloving touch on her daughter. "But it's true!" Quinn shrieked, still trying to get her mother to see what damage her father had done to her.

By all the religious brainwashing and 'moral upbringing' he was destroying her. He was ruining her and Rachel was brining her back to life, helping her to live a life. The little diva was everything to her. But she herself was ruining their relationship; she refused to come out and refused to tell her parents and the girl was so understanding and patient. They only had to wait until graduation. Just until June and then they would be free.

Giving her one more look, Judy this time looked tired and just s fed up with her life as Quinn felt. She sighed and dropped her shoulders. "No it's not." She heaved a heavy sigh at her daughter and then went to back away to the door. "Please Quinn, you have already lived through enough sins. Don't die with one." She walked out of the room and left Quinn alone with her thoughts.

The whole night she didn't sleep. She spent a second night crying into her pillow, knowing that the next day she would have to do one of the hardest things in her life. Something she never wanted to have to do.

Rachel was the sweetest creature in the world. To her anyway. She loved her with all her heart and soul and never wanted to be a part from her. Wanted to do everything in her power to make the girl happy. It was as if she was put on the Earth to make Rachel Berry happy.

And she was going to destroy that happiness with hurtful lies.

Precisely at one o'clock in the afternoon, the doorbell of the Fabray house hold rang. Quinn knew it was for her. She knew it would be Rachel. She couldn't bring herself to lead the girl on any more. She couldn't wait for school and she couldn't break her heart without it being face to face. She also couldn't go to her house; that place was her home and her sanctuary. She would not go there to hurt her and cause that memory to be imprinted in her mind. It had to be at her house, that way she would never want to come back.

Just as she was getting up, her father pressed a hand to her shoulder and squeezed. Breathing down her neck and telling her in a deep, low chuckling voice; "Go and end it." He then removed himself and went into his office. His whole purpose of sitting with her was to just wait for Rachel to appear so he could then watch her break her little heart.

Shuffling to the door, Quinn wished she didn't have to. She wanted the world to end or for the ground to swallow her up. Anything just so she didn't have to shatter the girl she loved little heart.

Standing before her was her Cinderella. Her little diva. Smiling up at her with wonder and love in her eyes. Quinn wanted to cry. She felt herself beginning to, but like with her parents she had to remain strong.

"Rachel we have to end this." She blurted before Rachel could say anything. Even in a greeting. The girl knitted her brows together and gave a little laugh of misunderstanding. "What?" Quinn dropped her eyes and bit her lip between her teeth. "Don't make me say it again." She asked, feeling her walls crumble around her. Still Rachel stood there with an amused but worried look upon her face. "I have to because I don't understand." This was it. Quinn had to do it. She had to say the words and break her.

Her eyes looked up at her diva, her Cinderella, her soul mate...just the most perfect girl in the world and spoke. "We have to break up, otherwise my dad..." She began to shake her head, unsure of how she could but his cruelty into words. She decided to go for the truth. The cold hard truth. "He'll never leave us alone!" She cried out desperately. "He'll-"

"He's not allowing you to live now!"Rachel; cried back.

The atmosphere in their conversation had changed and now Quinn would really not allow her emotions to take over the severity of the situation. She had to stand her ground and not give in to her. It was for both their sakes. In a just as desperate tone, Quinn argued back, holding her hands in front of herself. "But at least if we live separate lives we'll have a chance of living!"

"Quinn-" Rachel began to beg, stepping up and trying to put her arms around the blonde's neck. But much to both girls' surprise, Quinn pushed her away and stared her down. Trying to make her back away on her own accord. "No Rachel. We have to."

The small brunette did stand back, but only so her face could hardern, for her eyes to tear up and for her to shout at the girl and call her a secret coward. She scrunched up her hand into a fist and point one finger at her. "What about not being afraid? What happened to standing up to it all?"

"Yeah well things change." Quinn shrugged; her voice laced with the old Quinn: mean, sinister and very much the daughter of Russell Fabray. But still not backing down Rachel shook her pretty head.

"Things?" She cried. "Quinn, he's beaten you! He's beaten me! But we can beat him! We can-"

"No Rachel!" Quinn shouted, starting to lose her paitence.

Her girl just would not listen to her. She just would not let this go. Of course she wouldn't. She loved her too much. She was being a good girlfriend and fighting for their relationship. Fighting for them. Something that she should do for them. Stand up to her father and fight, rather than rolling over and allowing him to walk all over them.

Still with the same harsh tone in her voice and her death stare, Quinn glared down at her girl, still pushing her to back down. Her voice, gradually getting louder and her words harder to handle.

"No we can't. You need to stop living this little girl fairy tale way of life and move on. You need to grow up and get a one way ticket to the Real World and realise that, in this world, the bad guys win and the good guys have to move along with the tide all the same. Things don't change. Things can't change, Rachel, no matter how much we want them to."

Rachel wasn't ready to give up: she would fight with everything she had. She would not stand down. "That's not true; if it were than great things in history would have never happened. Revolutions and overthrowing dictators and technology!-" She was cut off from her changing history speech by Quinn stamping her foot in a very Rachel Berry fashion. Scowling at the girl. She hadn't scowled at her in what felt like years. Rachel was suddenly scared of it as the girl began to snap at her. "Yeah well we're not the great speckles of history. We're just two girls, two insignificant little girls who can't change the world and we can't change our own world."

Shaking her head slowly and staring at Quinn with a face fit burst to cry into a million tears, Rachel shakily whispered; "I don't believe you." Her voice made the blonde feel that evermore guilty as she bent her head and mumbled. "Well you have to because it's the truth." Rachel continued to shake her head and stared at the girl, trying to hold onto her forming tears. Lifting her head, Quinn realised she had to look at her again so that Rachel would know she was serious. She tried to glare at the girl, but her voice came out sympathetic. "This thing we had between us was a mistake." Rachel glared at her instead, and pointed her finger at her again. This time shaking. "This 'thing' as you so eloquently called it, was a relationship. A full, loving relationship, Quinn and you know it!"

"Not for me. Okay?" Quinn growled. She was being mean. Being beyond mean and she didn't believe it. She knew she had to take this incredibly low blow to make her see that their relationship wouldn't work; how it was too dangerous for them to love each other. Or at least love each other openly.

"It was..I don't know...me exploring my sexuality. It was me experimenting. It was me seeing once and for all that I'm straight. One hundred percent straight."

"I know you are but you have feelings for me. You can't deny them-"

"Yes I can, Rachel!" She shouted, now finally causing the girl to jump back. Her final blow was about to be delivered and she tried to put as much malice into her voice as she could. It was the hardest, most offensive blow she could come up with. "For me it was just a phase." The diva looked like she had literally been slapped. Her jaw fell open slightly and her eyes screamed with tears and pain. She whispered in utter shock, "A phase?" Quinn wanted to shake her head, pull the girl to her and say that none of it was true. But she couldn't. She had to stick to her guns and her plan. She spoke as seriously as she could, trying to talk sense into her by drawing on her past. "Yes. Kind of like when I died my hair pink and wore horrible clothes and got that ridiculous tattoo-" Trying to grab Quinn's hands, Rachel stepped up again. "For which I am grateful you got rid of." But Quinn again caused the gap between them to grow. She moved back and continued to stare harder. Her voice was lower now and slightly husky, as if this tone would stop her from crying and making it hurt less. "It was a phase and I got over it. This thing with you was also a phase. I did it, I got it out of my system and now I'm over it." She sounded emotionless and dead. Feeling she might as well be now she had lost the love of her life.

Sadness filling her heart and disbelief in her mind Rachel stepped back one last time and shook her head. A tear slid from her eye and her voice cracked as she asked; "Why are you saying these things?" Her voice was getting high pitch but quieter. She sniffled, "Is it your dad-"

"It's me Rachel, okay?" Quinn raised her voice, shocking the little girl in front of her. She now became fierce like her father. "It's a phase and you have to accept that." Her volume quietened and she took a deep breath. Not only could she feel the tears but Rachel could see them. They were going to finally spill over. "We should...we need to forget about each other."

"Quinn-" Rachel whispered, stepping up once more.

"Goodbye." Quinn whispered back, feeling and sounding guilty.

With that, it took one smooth swoop of her door and she closed it shut. Rachel had pressed herself up against the door in an attempt to talk or to even kiss the blonde, but she shut it before she had the change, right in the little brunette's face. Thankfully she moved back just in time and it missed her nose.

On both sides of the door, the two girls turned away from the wood and cried.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Weeks

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Weeks**

School was a whirlwind of despair. Literally. For both Quinn and Rachel, their school lives felt cold and empty, dark and hazy as if there was nothing about it that made going their worthwhile. The sounds were quieter, the colours dimmer and the days were full of boredom. Even in Glee – and their other favourite subjects they had – just seemed like a waste of time. There was no life in anything any more. Nothing had a purpose any more. Not just just school, but everything.

Back in her room, Quinn would flip through the photographs on her camera and the ones she had developed of her and Rachel. She stared longingly at one particular photograph. The one that made her heart ache to the point where crying and actually clutching onto her chest was the only way to ease the pain. In the picture, it was her and Rachel up in her room, on her bed. The room was dark but they had torches lighting up their faced. They were both smiling at each other, with love and tears in their eyes. Rachel's face was loose around her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling. Quinn's was in a half and half style, tied in little plaits that Rachel had done for her. It was only a simple picture; nothing important or significant about it. They weren't dressed up or in any particular poses, but that was what Quinn loved. It showed Rachel in all of her pure beauty and showed Quinn what she looked like when she was completely and utterly happy.

She feared that, without Rachel, she would never have that carefree and complete happiness and glow again.

With her finger she would trace the outlines of Rachel's face and lip, biting back her tears.

At home, in her room, Rachel wouldn't sing. In fact she wouldn't even sing in Glee Club, allowing other members of the group to take solos. This would cause much shock amongst the group, and Quinn would begin to protest; saying that Rachel was absolutely the best singer in the group and so she deserved having all the solos. Of course, that would cause more uproar, although unusually not just by the other members of the group, but by Rachel herself.

She would bite back saying that if she didn't want to sing she didn't have to, and besides, everyone deserved a solo at some point. The blonde would then question her motives; of course knowing all a long that it was because she was too sad to sing. It also felt like some sort of punishment. Quinn loved to hear Rachel sing. It was her favourite sound, no matter what song or tune. Listening to her singing made her day – and it seemed – life better. Her angelic voice would lift her mood and make her smile. So by Rachel refusing to sing, even in group performances, was Quinn's punishment for her breaking the girl's heart.

Throughout all the exchanges in Glee Club, the girls would not look at each other. Instead they would address their points to other members of the club, trying to persuade them to talk some sense into the other girl. Mostly it would end up with Mr Schuester settling the argument. Much to Quinn's dismay – and to some form of false degree Rachel's – the solo would go to someone else, and the argument would be put to rest.

Everyone in the Glee Club had noticed the change between the girls: going from enemies, to friends, to close friends, to now being enemies again. Santana had commented on how exhausting their love/hate relationship had been. When she announced that particular thought in the middle of Glee Club, after a certain argument between the two, both the blonde and brunette snapped their heads to look at the Latina.

Immediately they began to question her on what she mean by 'relationship'. Another fight began involving almost everyone in the room, and Mr Schuester even had to tear apart the feisty blonde and the roaring Latina, once the fight had transformed from a battle of words to physical contact.

"You take that back!" Quinn had screeched. It was out of fear if anything. Moments before she lunged at her best friend, Santana had blurted out in the heat of the moment; "Maybe you're just protecting Berry because you're in love with her and have some sick sexual fantasy about her singing to you!" She didn't get a chance to continued with the rant, as Quinn had jumped forward; her hand outstretched like claws and her teeth baring like a lion, eyes flaming.

Quinn couldn't risk anyone finding out about their relationship. She loved the girl. But of course, she had just told Rachel the most offensive insult to their relationship she could have ever said. During the fight, and the blonde's reaction to Santana's words, it looked to Rachel like her words were true and instead of performing her classic diva storm out, she had wiped a tear from her eye and slipped out of the room without anyone, but Quinn, noticing. Of course by the time Quinn had noticed she was gone, there was nothing she could do: a new layer of hatred and heartbreak had been added.

Christmas was nearing, and the girls still hadn't looked each other in the eye. The last time they did was that awful afternoon. They hadn't spoken in Glee or any other time, and especially since Quinn denied to even have any friendly feelings towards Rachel.

Still they although they hadn't talked or looked at each other, they still thought about each other constantly. For one reason, even though they loved each other beyond reasoning, they were still themselves: stubborn. Neither wanted to crack under the pressure of their hearts breaking more and more each day, and neither wanted to show that the pain was hurting them more as time went on. For the other, it was just too hard.

Until Quinn decided to change all that.

Two days before Christmas, her father was out at work and Judy was at home taking a break from all the preparing for the day to the arrive. Quinn walked into her mother's little office where she was sowing on a festive pattern for her husband to wear on Christmas day.

She knew she had to do it. This was the only way that Quinn could prove to Rachel that she was serious about them and that she really did love her. That, and the present she had made for her.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." Quinn stated with a nervous habit of twiddling with her fingers. Judy snapped her up and plastered on her smile, the same one she had been wearing for almost twenty five years of marriage with her husband. "What that Quinn?" She asked, as if she hadn't heard her due to the racket her sowing machine was making.

Her daughter felt it was best if she sat down. If anything just to stop herself running away. She gulped and looked her mother in the eye; "It's important and I'm afraid you might hate me."


	15. Chapter Fourteen: I Need You Now

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**I Need You**

The blonde made her way up to the room that had become so familiar to her and yet so much like she was wandering into a strange land.

After telling Rachel that what they between them was just a phase, she hadn't looked at her the same way. The girl was heartbroken. They had barely looked at each other, let alone talked to each other. They hadn't texted each other, they hadn't emailed, they definitely hadn't talked face to face with one another since the incident outside of the blonde's house.

Now, she needed Rachel. She didn't just want her. She had always wanted her, but now she needed her. Scared was too small a word. Frightened and terrified were still not big enough. But basically, she couldn't go home. Not after what had just happened.

Judy looked at her daughter with a bemused smile as she sat down. However, when she caught the almost tearful look in her eye, the smile vanished and she became suddenly worried. "Quinn," she gasped as she thought she had figured out what was so serious. She leaned in and grabbed hold of Quinn's hands, that had been sat in her lap still twiddling together, "You're not...pregnant again are you?" She asked in a slight gasp but whispering in case the neighbours could hear.

Quinn shook her head, feeling more tears build up within her. "No I'm not but," she bit her lip and could hear the tears make themselves known, "After I tell you what I need to tell you, you'll wish I was." She could hardly keep her mother's gaze any more and let her head drop so she was watching her shaking leg bounce up and down.

The mother's face had paled. Clearly whatever her daughter had to say it wasn't good. Quinn looked down at her lap, nibbled on her lip and back up to her mother. She cleared her throat, if anything to give her time, before saying; "Mom, there's no easy way to-"

"Then just say it." Judy snapped, out of fear for whatever it was Quinn had to tell her. Again, Quinn gulped and tried to formulate the words. She hadn't got a speech written out or planned out in her mind. So really, all it took was for Quinn to be brave and say the words. "I'm in love with Rachel."

She said it so rapidly she was sure that her mother hadn't heard her. But, once she took sight of her mother's shocked face she knew instantly that she had heard and understood her.

Gulping once more, Quinn watched as her mother broke free from holding her youngest daughter's hands. "What?" She asked in a shocked whisper. Quinn knew it was going to go like this. She just knew that her mother was going to be horrified and disgusted at her. "I'm not gay." She told her, already feeling her breath take on a rapid form. Her mother's eyes narrowed into a scowl. She didn't believe her. Of course she didn't. Her daughter had just told her that she was in love with another girl, but now she was telling her that she wasn't gay? It didn't make any sense. The younger blonde could practically see the burning anger rise through her body as she stood up and backed away slightly from Quinn.

"What do you mean you're not gay?" She spat, totally confused at the information she had been given. "I'm not gay mom, I swear-" Before she could continue however, Quinn was stopped by her mother laughing. "You swear you're not gay, but you tell me that you're in love with a girl?"

"I know how it sounds," Quinn debated standing to meet her mother's glaring eyes, but she chose against it. Again, in case she ran away. She couldn't run away, not until she had heard all of her mother's rants. Really, they couldn't be any worse than what her father's would have been. Again, Judy rolled her eyes and stared down at Quinn. "I know that is sounds ridiculous and unreal but it is, mom, I'm telling you it is real-" She was beginning to beg, something she never did, but her mother had to understand. She had to make her mother understand.

Taking a quick, sharp breath Judy fired her questions. She had the same tactic as Russell; fire questions without stop and no room for more than a few words per sentence. "Who is this girl anyway?" She asked, disgust filling her tone as she said 'girl'. Quinn knew she had to tell the truth. It was the same with both parents. They wouldn't stop. "Rachel. Rachel Berry-"

"Berry? The girl with two fathers?" She asked, shrieking in horror.

"Yes." Quinn replied simply. "That's what daddy and I were arguing a few weeks ago."

"How do you-"

"She's been pretending to be Glinda Oz." Her daughter admitted, sighing at all the unravelling lies. She watched as her mother's face turned from shock to disgust to pure embarrassment at how she had been fooled so easily. "Rachel Berry is Glinda Oz?" She asked, again in her whisper gasp tone. Quinn nodded before answering with a slight shrug; "To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't recognise her when she first came over."

"How many times has she been over?"

"I don't know..a few?"

"A few!" Judy shrieked again.

"But not for a while. Dad banned her."

"Well at least he did that at least!" She huffed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. For some reason, Quinn thought it was over. But it really wasn't as she would hear her mother ask one final question. "How long have you been in love with her?" Her eyes were still closed, praying that this was all just a dream. Quinn swallowed and stood; "Since I first met her." She heard her mother intake sharp breaths before she continued; "I know that now."

Too much of a coward to find out further her mother's reaction, she ran out of the room and out of the house and drove as fast as she could to the one place she felt truly welcome and safe; Rachel's.

So now, here she was, standing outside of Rachel's Bedroom door, preparing herself to knock on and beg for he forgiveness. Forgiveness for being such an idiot at saying their love was just a phase, forgiveness for falling into her father's trap of abuse and blackmail instead of standing her ground and fighting for her girl. For the right to be with her girl.

Lightly she knocked on the door and waited. Licking her lips she straightened herself and smoothed out her hair. After all this time, she still wanted to look beautiful for her girl. Within a few seconds, she heard the music on the inside of the room being paused and then little feet were shuffling to the door. Opening and revealing the dazzling brunette.

"I told my mom." Quinn blurted before Rachel even had time to react to seeing her outside her room. Rachel was a little stunned to see Quinn outside her bedroom door. She shook her head as if not understanding. Quinn was breathing rapidly, knowing she had to say it again when she had so many other things to say. "I told my mom," she repeated, "about us." She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking the darkness of her own eyelids would calm her down. Somehow it did she opened them again, still seeing the brown eyes of her..of Rachel. In a more calm voice she she swallowed and told Rachel one last time. "I told my mom about us and that I love you. I told her that I'm in love with you and that I have been since we first met." She saw Rachel's heart melting. Saw it in her face. The way she tried to hide the fact she was nibbling on the inside of her lip. The way that she could see Rachel's eyebrows raising slightly, feeling lifted by Quinn's apparent and obvious love for her.

Seeing this, her heart melting like freezing ice in the hot sun, never taking her eyes off Rachel's, Quinn picked up the girl's petite hand and placed it against her heart. Talking as she pulled it closer to her body. "I love you Rachel and I am so, so sorry for saying that our love was a mistake. That it was a phase. It's not. It never was and never will be. What we have is true and honest and beautiful. And I am so sorry that I ever let my pathetic, awful excuse for a father try and make me believe otherwise." She sniffled, feeling a tear slip from her eye and her throat closing as she felt her voice crack. She pressed Rachel's hand harder into her beating chest. "You make my heart beat faster, when you're around nothing else exists, just you. I feel so much love and admiration and adoration for you Rachel that sometimes I think that this can't be real. It's too perfect. Too beautiful." Tears were flowing from her eyes faster now, but she didn't care as she saw that Rachel's eyes were raining like heavy clouds too. "And you're too perfect and too beautiful for me to live without. I can't live without you Rachel." As if feeling the emotions weigh down on her, Quinn dropped to her knees and held both of Rachel's hands in hers.

Staring up at her with her cheeks shinning with her tears, Quinn pleaded with her to forgive her for her stupid mistake. Her terrible mistake that should never have happened. She sucked in her stomach and begged once more for forgiveness. "I am so sorry Rachel. I will never hurt you ever again; not emotionally and definitely never physically. I love you too much to even think of anyone hurting you, especially myself and really want you back in my life. Please Rachel?" She was stopped by light tugging on her hands, asking her to stand back up. Rachel's face was damp with tears, as was Quinn's, but she leaned in, hooking Quinn's hands around the small of her back and wrapping her own arms around her neck. She pressed her lips to Quinn's, not kissing but whispering softly; "You never lost me. I'm always here."

Quinn sighed into Rachel's mouth and gripped onto her with everything she had. She wanted to scoop the girl up in her arms, but she was too drained to even hold herself up. Rachel brought her into the room and they sat on the bed. Still in each others embrace. Shaking, and preparing for the inevitable sobs, Quinn whispered. "I need you Rachel. I don't just want you I need you."

"You have me." Rachel told her, running her fingers lightly over Quinn's long, pale neck, holding her tighter before sighing; "Forever. I'm yours forever and you are mine for the rest of eternity."

"Thank you!" Quinn squeaked before she completely broke down in the girl of her dreams' arms.

Being rocked by Rachel felt wrong. Nice and wonderful but wrong. Quinn wanted to be the one to rock her. She blamed her lingering motherly instincts, but she wanted to hold Rachel on her lap and press her against her chest and rock her to sleep. Not have it the other way round.

Although, she couldn't deny the tiny girl what she also clearly wanted. Her brown hair covered head rested a top of Quinn's blonde locks, her eyes closed and her lips lightly kissing her head. Humming her off to a comfortable trance like state.

"I'm still so scared Rachel." Quinn whispered into the dark. Her hand held tightly in Rachel's. She felt the dark haired girl next to her sigh into the night. "I know you are." She closed her eyes tightly, wishing her parents were as accepting as her own. Wishing all parents were as accepting as her own. That way they could just be allowed to be with each other and love each other. What was so wrong? What was so terrible by them being in love with each other? Love wasn't just a four letter word; it was an emotion and it ran deep within both of them. When Rachel thought of Quinn, it was as if she couldn't breathe without her being there beside her. It was crazy, considering their past, but that's what love was. It was crazy. They were crazy! But only because they loved each other so much. And what was wrong with that? There was a simple answer: nothing.

Opening her eyes, Rachel turned over to stare at the blonde. Her eyes were fixed onto the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowed together and her forehead creased with worry. Rachel reached over with her other hand and lay her palm and fingers against her cheek. The touch instantly made Quinn's eyes flutter closed and she breathe deeply, releasing her breath just as deeply. "I'm just so scared, not of what everyone will think because they don't matter. I'm so scared of what could happen." She was welling up again, Rachel knew this by the cracks in her voice.

Trailing her fingers down to the blonde's jaw she took hold of her chin and directed Quinn's face to turn and look at her. For a moment they just stared at each other. Falling more in love with each other. Watching the flickers of colour beam through against the dark grey and black of Rachel's golden room. Feeling the softness of the sheets they lay under, the warmth of their close bodies and the comfort in each others hands. Rachel then spoke, as soft as a feather and with a tone lighter than air. "I am with you forever, Quinn. I feel the same; I share the same fears you have and I assure you, I am terrified of your father and what he could do if he ever found out about, not just us, but you especially," she felt the girl clamp down around her hand in fright and thought she heard her squeak, but she put her hand to Quinn's cheek facing the ceiling and stroked her soft skin with her thumb lightly. The actions sending little sparks through their bodies. "But I know that things are going to be okay. You know why?" She watched the girl shake her head slowly, before she gave her a tiny smile of reassurance, love and most importantly safety. "Because we are going to do this together, Quinn. We are going to love each other together. Be with each other forever and stand up to everyone, including your father, together. I am never leaving you, and I pray to God ever morning that you won't leave me either."

A tear drop slid out of one of Quinn's green hazel eyes, but Rachel swiped it away with her thumb before moving impossibly closer to to her girlfriend. Quinn could feel her hot calm breath on her face; her lips, her nose, her eyes, and felt so lucky to have her back in her life. For good this time. "I will never leave you Rachel," she squeaked out, overcome with emotion once again, "My father would have to kill me first." Rachel was frightened by the comment but she refused to let it be known, instead waiting for Quinn to snuggle the lower part of her body into Rachel's. Pressing their torsos together, joining their hips and entwining their legs.

Taking a little breath made her smile grow into a lopsided smirk. "Do you want to know how we are going to tackle the world first?" Again, Quinn shook her head. "I know how frightened you are of your father and of everyone else, so we will continue to keep our relationship a secret. I won't let anything bad happen to you, to us. But, we are going to go to winter dance together as secrete girlfriends." Smiling still, she waited for Quinn to tense up and refuse; spout about how dangerous it still was to do that. How they couldn't be seen to be in public together and acting like the other couples. So instead she was surprised when she saw Quinn's dazzling smile in the dark. "Rachel Berry," she began with a little smirk, "are you asking me to the dance?" Rachel grinned back and snuggled even closer, pressing their breasts and legs together harder, to the blonde. "And to prom. If you'll go with me that is." She was cut off from sounding shy or coy by the blonde's lips on her own in a sweet but tender peck and then transitioning into a soft kiss.

Quinn now lay her other hand on Rachel's cheek. "Rachel I will go anywhere with you. You don't even have to ask. Just tell me and I'll go."

"We'll go to New York?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Of course." Quinn grinned back.

"And Australia?"

"Absolutely." The blond giggled.

"And the moon?"  
>"Blossom, I'm already on cloud nine, I think we should keep flying." Quinn told her sincerely, but with a laughing smile on her face. Rachel raised her eyebrow at the nickname. "Blossom?" Quinn shrugged. "I thought it was cute. Don't you like it?" She was answered with a kiss once again. She kept her lips close to Quinn's and whispered, "It's perfect like you, Buttercup." Quinn giggled as she tangled her fingers in Rachel's brown locks. "All we need now is Bubbles!"<p>

Both girls giggled together, kissing and holding each other, imagining their own little Bubble in their future. Their own little girl they could shower with love. Another way to prove to the world their love was real and perfect as nature.


	16. Dancing With the Most Beautiful Girl

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Dancing With The Most Beautiful Girl In The World**

"Ten!"

Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's hand. The diva looked up at her, her eyes sparkling but her brow furrowed.

"Nine!"

The blonde simply smiled, tugging lightly at the petite hand she was holding.

"Eight!"

Still Rachel looked confused, but couldn't stand the almost childish pulling.

"Seven!"

Rachel allowed herself to be pulled away from the party being hosted at Finn and Kurt's and was lead away hurriedly to the back yard. It was sparkling with snow, like glitter, and there was biting chill in the dark air. But neither girl cared.

"Six!"

Instantly the stood in their loving stance; Quinn holding Rachel by the hips protectively but softly and pressing their bodies together – a little more firmly than usual as they knew how cold it was – and Rachel with her arms draped casually but strong around Quinn's neck neck.

"Five!"

They stood together, gazing up into each others eyes and waited will all the patience in the world, for the fireworks to start exploding before them and for their first new year's kiss together to begin.

"Four!"

Breathing slowly and gently, sharing the same air and the same looks of love and adoration, they both smiled at each other. Both preparing themselves for their first kiss in an openly public place. Sure they were by themselves, but they were at a party and anyone in the house could come out with the same idea as them and could discover them in this impossible to explain without telling the absolute truth position. But they didn't care.

"Three!"

The whole world could have been watching them under the millions of spotlights above them, but they didn't care. This was their moment. Their time to kiss each other on New Years Eve, and for both of them it was going to be just one more first for the ecstatic couple.

"Two!"

One more second and the girls felt the sparks already. They moved their heads and angled their lips so they would brush in a light, but progressively tender, passionate, romantic new year's kiss.

"One!"

Just as their lips touched, still wearing their sweet, happy smiles, the whole world erupted and started chanting and screaming;

"Happy New Year!"

In the snow covered, cold, star lit yard of the Hummel-Hudson house, Rachel and Quinn finally shared their first ever New Year's Eve kiss together. It was everything they wanted and dreamed of it being. A director on a massive, endless amount of money movie could have made such a brilliant kiss. No painter or sculptor could have created such a vision of love and togetherness. It was all Quinn and Rachel. All them and it was truly magical.

"This new year is going to be perfect, I can feel it." Panting shallowly,Rachel smiled as they broke away from each other's lips. Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend and removed one arm away from her girlfriend's waist and trailed it slowly up Rachel's toned stomach. "You know what I can feel?" She asked in a beaming, but serious quiet voice. Rachel bit her lip, knowing that she could feel her girlfriend's hand travelogue higher up her torso. "What?" She asked, wondering where her hand was going to stop, but never took her eyes off the hazel ones staring at her.

Licking her lips quickly, Quinn's hand crossed over Rachel's breast and passed her left breast and rested itself against the girl's heart. She patted down on it, to fully feel the beating muscle at work. She looked into Rachel's eyes and saw an innocent wonder staring up at her. "Your heart thumping against my hand," Quinn whispered in a light, seductive tone that turned playful, serious and yet conveying all of her loving emotions. "Telling me in a silent, secret code, that we are going to be together forever." The corners of Rachel's mouth twitched and she could feel herself, once again, needing to fight the urge to cry. She copied Quinn's movements of lightly licking her lips and flickering her eyes to her hand over the place where her heart rested, and then back up into the glorious hazel green eyes she loved more than anything else. "Guess what?" She asked in her normal, Rachel Berry volume. Quinn giggled, "What?", and watched as Rachel bit her lip, suddenly looking nervous, but then just as quickly feeling nothing but love. She beamed, yet it was slightly more subtle than her normal grin. "Your eyes are telling me the exact same thing." She told Quinn lightly and quietly, brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her eye, that had blown free from her ponytail by the light winter wind.

Smiling lightly once again, Quinn ran her hands up and down the shorter girl's arms. Dragging her hands along her arms and cupping at the soft hands, she then brought them both to her lips and kissed the fingertips individually before hooking them back around her neck and holding Rachel by her waist once more. "Good." She beamed subtly. "I guess it's official." Her girl was looking up at her with amazement and wonder once again. "What is?" She asked quietly, and felt Quinn press herself against her body once again, watching as she lightly licked her lips before answering her, she spoke in a soft, snowflake whisper voice that was meant for only Rachel to hear. Forever.

"That we're soul mates. We're two hearts that beat as one and two bodies that breathe in sync." The brunette had to tense her face to refrain from crying. "You're right and I love you so much."

"I love you too much." Quinn replied with a light chuckle, moving her face forward to brush her nose with Rachel's.

As they brushed together, Rachel closed her eyes and asked in the same whisper as Quinn;"Can you really love anything too much?" Quinn's eyes were closed too, enjoying the smooth skin under her nose and kissing like Eskimos. "Only if it's good." She whispered back.

"And that's me?" Rachel asked, knowing that once her eyes opened there would be tears formed and ready to fall. She asked in a little shocked, but flattered voice, that Quinn had to pull herself away from Rachel's face to look her dead in the eye. She cupped her face with her hands and brought her own face close to hers before whispering in a hushed, loving tone. Unblinking and serious, compelling all the love in the world. "You're better than good Blossom; you're flawless and absolute, classic and sublime but most importantly, you're perfect." A tear slipped out of Rachel's eye, but she didn't care as she cupped Quinn's face too, brushing her thumb lightly over her cheek.

"To me, Buttercup," she whispered back gracefully, "you are out of this world like the stars."

"Like the star you will one day become." The smitten blonde told her, pressing a light kiss to the tip of the diva's nose. "With you by my side?" She asked, sniffling slightly and feeling embarrassed by being overemotional. Quinn wanted to smirk, but that didn't feel right. Instead she told her simply before kissing her once again on her perfect lips; "Forever and always."

If they thought New Years Eve was spell-bounding, then the school winter dance was just as spectacular. However with all good things, there is unfortunately a darker side. The lovers just weren't completely aware of it.

Middle of January was the school's annual 'Winter Dance'. It was to be held in the gym, to which most students were annoyed at considering it smelt like old socks and sweat. Still, it was the largest, most comfortable place to hold a school dance. It was dressed up all in blue, silver and white to bring in the winter theme. Of course, Rachel had helped with the decorations – being on the Events Committee. Desperately, Quinn wanted to pick her up and treat her like it was a proper date, but they had agreed it would have just been easier for them both to meet up at the dance.

Dressed in a floor length blue gown with little silver beads decorated like icicles, Quinn made her way down the stairs of her house. Her mother stood at the foot of the stairs, camera in hand and snapping pictures. Of course, she had set the flash a little too brightly, so the younger blonde was almost blinded as she eventually made it down.

"Mom quit taking photos!" She giggled, trying to take the camera away from her mother. Even though they were almost the same height – especially with her heels on – Judy was able to hold the camera away from her daughter's grasp and continued to snap photographs. They laughed loudly, twirling each other around in their own mother/daughter dance, both trying to get the camera away from the other. Eventually they stopped, once the laughter was starting to take a negative effect, and giving them both light stitches in their sides.

Once their infectious laughter had died down, Judy looked her daughter over. The bruises on her face had almost gone; all that remained was a little shadow, a memory, of what had happened. She gently cupped her daughter's otherwise flawless, beautiful phase and kiss the top of her head. "You really do look remarkable Quinn." She told her sincerely. Quinn gave her a shy smile and her eyes looked down to her shoes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Neither had forgotten their talk a few weeks back. Since then, her mother had looked at her differently, acted differently around her, as if she slightly grazed her hand or gave her a normal motherly hug, she would suddenly reopen the wounds of their discussion. This was the first time they had actually been genuinely happy with each other. Christmas was strained. They, of course, plastered pretend smiles on their faces and tried to look as if nothing had happened between them. But of course, once the show was over, they went back to not wanting to be near each other. Quinn had been rejected by her mother for a second time in her short life, and there was once again nothing she could do about it.

The girl would never be accepted. She thought after Beth, her mother would be kinder to her but no. She was still Judy Fabray, wife of Russell Fabray. She couldn't think for herself or be open minded. Even if she was, it still wasn't the same when it was your own child. People were aware that being gay existed; that people could have feelings and love people of the same gender. Some would even go as far as to accept it and continue with their lives. But it's never the same when it's your own flesh and blood, coming to tell you that they are one of 'those people'. It could make anyone suddenly homophobic, but the Fabrays already were.

They were anti anything that wasn't 'normal' and nothing would ever change that. No amount of evolution or education or spectacular conversations would change that. Some things would just never change, and Quinn had accepted that. But that didn't mean she didn't like it. But then again, no one ever said she had to like it. She just had to accept it. She was a Fabray and that was that.

"One day I'll be a Berry," she told herself at night as she would see her mother's disappointed face and almost hateful expressions. "Then I'll be free."

As if realising her interaction – two women touching each other, even though they were mother and daughter and it was completely natural, accepted and needed – Judy backed away slowly went back to being distant. The younger blonde watched her mother retreat, and felt her stomach sink. She really thought with the new year, things would be different. But, some things never change, especially in the Fabray household. 

Of course they never talked about it. Why would they? They never discussed things that were not accepted. To them, it didn't exist. Quinn had a baby at sixteen and gave her up for adoption. No that never happened. Quinn was in love with a girl who had two fathers who were also gay. No, that didn't exist, that was a lie. Lucy Quinn Fabray wasn't gay. Yes that was true. Quinn Fabray wasn't gay. Yes that was also true, but Quinn Fabray was head over heels, madly forever in love with Rachel Berry? Yes. One hundred percent out of this world was true, and there was nothing anyone else could do about it.

Without wanting to make her mother any more uncomfortable than she already was, Quinn silently made her way to the front door and left. She didn't bother waiting for her father to come from his study to make sure she looked 'acceptable'. She just wanted to get out of there. It was as if there was a bad smell and it was literally destroying her, like a nuclear powerplant explosion. She had to leave. Of course, she was the cause for the dense atmostphere. Yet it was only contained inside that house and once she was out in the open, in her car, away from her house, it was gone as if it never existed.

Judy felt herself dying inside once again as she watched her daughter leave. She knew she would be back, but every time she left the house after barely saying anything to each other, she wondered how long it would be until that door never opened and her daughter would never walk through it again.

Glancing down at the camera in her hands, she began to sift through the photographs she had taken of her daughter. She longed for them to be like that again; silly, carefree and loving each other. To live with each other and not feel ashamed or disappointed. That she could live like that. She loved her daughter, she just couldn't help her inner battles.

Quinn was in love with a girl and she had been brought up to think and know that that wasn't right. But she loved her daughter. Surely being a parent meant to love your children no matter what. She found that out when Quinn was pregnant. She needed her, but stood back and did nothing to stop the terrible events unfold before her. She never wanted that to happen again. Her daughter needed her. Needed her to be strong and lovable and accepting. But how could she accept something that she knew to be wrong? Immoral? Disgraceful? But why was it so? Never once in her life had she ever questioned why loving a person of the same gender was wrong. Sure, years ago it was because they couldn't reproduce, and that was what human beings were instructed to do by God. But now times had changed. There were so many things humans had done and progressed. They could have IVF and have children that way. They could adopt love a child that way...But still, times have changed and what ever happened to the idea of tradition and tradition values? Was change really for the best? And what about if they ever did have children? She had been brought up to believe that a child needed both a mother and a father to make them good. But then she was met with the idea of Rachel Berry. The girl had been brought up by two men, and that must have been hard for her being a girl, but she had turned out...all right without having a female influence. Besides, she must be a good person for her own daughter to fall in love with her. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe love really is all that people need. No matter who that love is for. Surely, if they are a good person, why would it matter with who they love? Male, female...maybe it didn't matter.

"I need a drink." Judy groaned, rubbing her temple with her free hand and making her way into the kitchen to fix herself a whisky and then some vodka and then help herself to her husband's stash of brandy. Sighing as she drank her third glass of wine, she felt her hand begin to shake. She caught her reflection in the window, the sky so dark outside making it look like a mirror, and she saw herself. Aged but still pretty. But still so backward. "We all have our daemons," she told herself, "but maybe Quinn's only daemon, isn't within herself but outside herself." She knew who she was talking about. She surprised herself for thinking it and even coming up with the idea that maybe loving another girl wasn't a big sing after all. Although she wanted to stop, she couldn't help herself and poured another large glass of wine.

Gasping as she entered the gym, Quinn grinned wildly. She was so proud that her girlfriend had been one of the creative brains behind producing such a sight. No longer could she smell stench of body odour. The room didn't look like a gym any more. It truly was a winter paradise. Streamers and snowflakes hung from the ceiling and the floor was covered with a silver floor, to look like a frozen lake. The lights were blue and white to make the room look like snow had fallen and the day was beginning instead of ending. Smoke filled the room, giving off an eerie but classic Dickens winter feel. Tinsel and snow was placed around the room and the tables were made to look like little piles of snow. It was a cross between Narnia and the North Pole, but without the connotations of Christmas. It was purely winter. "Definitely magical," Quinn nodded, admiring the room as soft pop music played over the speakers, weaving herself through the dancing teens, to make her way to the little brunette who was standing by a drinks table near the stage. She was observing like a meercat and making sure everything was running smoothly.

Smirking, she made her way over to her. She was wearing a white dress that reminded Quinn of a snowflake fairy. But at the same time she had visions of herself meeting Rachel at the bottom of an aisle and marrying her. The girl's brown hair was lightly curled and framed her face nicely. Quinn always loved it when she had her hair down, it was easier for her to run her fingers through it. The brunette was snapped out of her watching – staring – as she smelt the familiar fragrance of her girlfriend. As soon as she saw her standing inches away she beamed, making her eyes sparkle madly.

"Hey you." Quinn whispered seductively, and pulling her girl into a tight embrace. Rachel stood on her tiptoes to hug Quinn back and rested her chin on her shoulder. "Hey yourself." She whispered back. They held each other for a while, feeling like it had been years since they last saw each other. Really it had only been a matter of hours, but still, that just showed how much they loved each other. Even if they were apart for a second, they missed each other. A few days previous, Rachel had scared the living daylights out of Quinn as she stood directly outside the cubicle door of the stall Quinn was using. She then attacked the girl's lips with her own and pushing her back into the stall for a make-out session. It wasn't as long as they wanted, because Quinn reminded Rachel that she had just gone to the bathroom and needed to wash her hands. The blonde, once thoroughly hygienic again, lifted the smaller girl up onto the sink and they continued their kisses until the bell went, signalling the beginning of their next period.

Breaking away from their slightly over friendly embrace, "You've done a great job."

"Care to dance?" Rachel asked, holding her hand out expectantly. Quinn grinned wider and took hold of the offered hand and purring, "Love to."

They danced for the whole night; Quinn twirling Rachel and them holding each other like they were the only two people in the whole world. As one particular song came on, they felt themselves being closed in on. It was a slow dance song and all the couples in the school were making their way to the dance floor. Both girls blushed and looked at each other, wondering what to do. Quinn suddenly saw the look on her mother's face when she told her she was in love with Rachel and her face that very night before she left. The look she saw knowing she had just remembered that her daughter was in love with a girl. She then brushed those faces away and focused on the only face that truly mattered to her. Rachel's.

As the song played on and Rachel shifted from foot to foot, not making any indication of what they should do, knowing it was completely up to Quinn if they danced together or not, Quinn felt her insecurities leave her body. She was in love this girl standing before her, and she had already told her mother. Sure, the bigger fear would be her father and then everyone else she ever came into contact with, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was Rachel.

Slowly, and trying to be romantic with her slow movements, Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand. She mirrored her movements from New Years Eve and took Rachel gently to the middle of the dance-floor, right under the snowflake that acted as mistletoe. Rachel stared up at Quinn once again, askig her with her eyes if she was sure. To answer her, Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's waist and brought her other hand up into a waltz possition, being the frame and waiting for Rachel to take her rightful place as the pretty picture. The brunette's smile could have been seen from outer space as she gladly and proudly took her place.

Gently they swayed together, getting lost in each others eyes once again. It was their favourite activity; getting lost in their eyes. They never wanted to be found, as long as they were together. Rachel felt herself being pulled closer to Quinn and her hand being placed on her shoulder, instructing her to let loose and for them to just be close. They had had their fairy tale waltz, and now they needed to just be together. Rachel brought her hands together around Quinn's neck, playing with the soft hairs she found there and Quinn hand her hands firmly on Rachel's hips. Both were smiling like the luckiest girls in the world; dancing with the most beautiful girl in the world. They would be arguing for hours over which out of the two was the most beautiful, but for now they just saw each other and didn't care about anything.

Rachel had rested her head against Quinn's shoulder, but Quinn knew the song would soon be coming to an end. She was sure Rachel would be able to hear her heart thumping wildly against her chest, but she didn't care. She had to do it. Wanted to and needed to do it. Surrounding her were couples kissing and basking in the romantic tune playing around them. She didn't care who saw. Everyone would be too busy looking into the eyes of their own date to care what her and Rachel did.

Ever so gently, Quinn took Rachel's chin and brought it up to her face. They paused before touching, for Rachel to silently ask once more if this was really what she wanted to do. Quinn nodded her head and just as their lips were about to touch, she whispered breathlessly against Rachel's lips; "I want the whole world to know about us, and one day we will make it official on romantic, snowy winter's day in Aspen." Just as Rachel was about to speak, Quinn gave her a soft light kiss.

Eyes fluttering closed and lips moving fluidly against each other. It was a sweet, romantic kiss. No tongue and no touching, but completely filled with love and affection.

However, although they were happy with kissing in front of their school in the safety and comfort of knowing no one would be paying them attention, especially being in the middle of the dance-floor and being hidden by bodies, they forgot about the eyes that weren't kissing at the moment or weren't looking into the eyes of their partner.

Later that evening, Russell Fabray got a phone call from one of his oldest and closest friends. "Rodger, how good of you to call. How are the numbers?" He chuckled, as he always started his phone calls off with a joke or remark about business. However, when he was told that the purpose of the call wasn't just purely for a chat, and that he had a serious matter to discus with him, Russell sat up. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes were wide and his hand gripped his phone tighter, almost to the point of shattering it. Rodger had a daughter at the same school as Quinn. She had been at the dance and whilst she was dancing with her boyfriend, she couldn't help but notice Quinn – the Quinn Fabray – dancing with no one other than the school's biggest loser, Rachel Berry. To make matters worse, not only was she slow dancing with her, but she was then horrified to see her actually instruct a kiss between the two of them. Not just a friendly kiss, but a kiss on the lips. A passionate one. One that would be shared between a couple in love. A straight couple in love.

All of his fears had come together, crashing down on him like a house in a hurricane. And now he had to stop it from going any further. And there was only one way of doing that...


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Daring With the Devil

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Daring With The Devil**

Hours. That what it felt like. To him, he felt like he had been on the phone for hours and hours and yet at the same time it felt like not even a second of time went by. Furious is too soft a word to describe how he was feeling. Hurt also. That emotion surprised him. When he was first told about his daughter committing that kind of act, he never thought he would be hurt by her action. Angry, yes, ferocious, certainly but hurt was not an emotion he thought possible. Even when it turned out his 'perfect daughter' was pregnant, he wasn't hurt. Disappointed and angry once again, but not hurt. He wasn't sure why he was hurt. Probably because she had lied to him. Lied to him about her friendship with the Berry girl, and lied to him by saying that said girl wasn't gay. Wasn't gay. She was raised by gay men! Of course she was gay! It was in her genes to turn out like them! Of course it was! But what he was hurt most about was the fact his daughter had been able to be influenced by them. She had been turned into a homosexual, and he was beyond infuriated.

As he listened to Rodger recall the events of what his daughter had told him, Russell gulped down several more glasses of wine and two glasses of brandy. He needed the brandy to not only calm his nerves, but stop himself from driving in his car and beating both Berry men to pulps for infecting his daughter. They could pass on the gene to their own daughter, but he wished that they would have done it somewhere else. Somewhere where his daughter would never have come into contact with them.

Sighing deeply, and straining his eyes to stay open – as they were battling against the alcohol swirling around in his veins – he stopped his friend talking. He didn't want to hear any more; about the smiles and looks and the touches and defiantly not about the actual kiss. The thought made him want to vomit. "Listen to me Rodger," he told him sternly and with a cold tone, twirling his brandy glass around in his hand. "My daughter has been a disgrace in my family for three years and I will not let her embarrass me again by fooling around like this." He growled into the phone and continued to explain, more to himself, than to his friend just what he was going to do.

Outside his office, however, Judy was bringing him something to eat. He had told her that he would be working on a project idea, and she was going to reward him for working so hard. She could hear his voice from outside the door and grew worried. He didn't sound right. He was angry, she knew that. He was snarling into the phone, and was just about to go in and ask what was wrong – break one of his rules – and try and see if she could make things better.

However, what she heard made her blood freeze. She listened to his plan and couldn't believe that on the other side of the door was her husband. The man she had been married to for over twenty years. Teenage sweethearts. The man who was the father of her two children. The man she shared her bed with. She gulp, trying to clear away the tears that were forming, and continued to listen. What he had planned was horrible. She couldn't believe what he was going to do, or at least threatening to do. She knew that Quinn had to stay away. She was at her school dance, and wished she had her cellphone in her hand so she could call Quinn and tell her to stay at Rachel's.

Over the course of the evening, she had done a lot of thinking and now she had heard what her 'darling' husband was planning to do, by destroying their relationship forever, she knew she had to stick by her daughter. She had been brought up – brainwashed – to always follow whatever her husband would tell her to do. But now she knew more than ever that she had to take her daughter's side. Quinn loved Rachel and that was that. She had to stick by her.

Running into the living room of their home, Judy grabbed the little pad by the phone and began to scribble out a note. She looked at the phone and considered calling her right there and then. However, she was still at her dance with her..girlfriend..and she didn't want to ruin their fun. Perhaps that was her first mistake, but either way, her husband had a plan and he was going to fulfil it.

Just as she had finished scribbling out the note she heard a booming voice behind her. The sound made her jump, scream even and she dropped the pen she was holding and stuck the note back on the pad.

Twisting around, she faced her husband. He wasn't just drunk, he was intoxicated. "What did you hear Judy?" He asked her calmly, not trying to hide the fact he knew she knew what he had said. She shook her head, trying to play the fool. Her whole life she had played that part, and knew she was an expert at it. Even more so when she was playing it in front of her husband. His eye twitched. She knew that look. It was the look he gave their daughter before slapping her across the face and scaring her half to death. He approached her, like a tiger stalking his prey. "Now, now Judy," he called, "don't lie to me. Thou shalt not bare false witness-"

"Don't you dare quote the bible to me." Judy growled, just as fierce but shivering with fright. His eyes narrowed at her as he was a mere metre away from her. "What did you hear, Judy?" He asked slowly this time.

Feeling brave, not for herself but for her daughter, Judy stepped forward. "I accept them Russell!" She shouted, not wanting to repeat anything that he had said. She watched as his face contorted in anger. "How can you?" He hissed. "How can you when they are sinning, our own daughter is a sinner!" He bellowed, stomping his foot like a spoiled little brat. Judy pointed her finger at him, having no idea where this inner strength to stand up to her husband was coming from. She took inspiration from her evening's inner battles. "We are all sinners, Russell!" She yelled back at him, shaking her head. "We are only human!"

"Yes but we are good humans!" He tried to reason, thinking he was above everyone just because he was Russell Fabray. He obviously thought he was God's right hand man or something along those lines. Conducting a crusade against all sinners! "We follow the law of God-"

"So does our daughter!" She cried, feeling her eyes sting with tears. But like Quinn, she would refuse to let them fall.

Her husband was sick of hearing her mention their daughter as being pure and holy. He took a step closer to her and bared his teeth like a leader of a wolf pack. "She is the biggest sinner of them all; shaming our name by getting knocked and now allowing herself to be converted into a lesbian!" He spat out the word 'lesbian', coating his wife's face with saliva. Judy shook her head and stared up into the cold eyes of Russell. "She did not 'allow' herself to be 'converted', Russell." She waved her arms around in the air, trying to get him to understand. "She fell in love!" She wanted to shake him, but knew he would probably shake her harder.

Russell's rage was clear on his face. It flamed up with the fires of Hell. He brought his face close to Judy's and screamed "Those types of people don't know the meaning of the word 'love'!" He held her in his massive hands, squeezing her forearms to bruise her. "They can't love!"

"Yes they can, and those two girls love each other more than life itself!" She screamed back, ignoring the stinging pain and continued to fight for her daughter. "Then they need to be punished!" He told her, lightly shaking her, trying to literally shake some sense into his wife. Judy shook her head; eye wide with the fear and thought of what type of punishment he would deliver upon her daughter and her girlfriend. She heard what he was going to do, but the thought of him actually doing it made her want to kill him herself. "No! I won't let you." She shouted louder than she had ever shouted at anyone. She then saw him raise his eyebrow in the same way Quinn had inherited from him. He almost laughed."You won't let me?"

"I won't allow it." She told him strongly and sternly. "You've hurt my daughter too many times in her life so far and I will not allow you to do it again." Somehow she managed to point a finger up at him, even though she was restricted. "I swear Russell if you lay one finger on our daughter I'll-"

"You'll what?" He snarled, pressing his face up against Judy's.  
>"I'll divorce you." She whispered, wanting him to know just how serious she was.<p>

"Ha!" This time he did laugh, wanting to throw her away; throw her on the ground and point at her, laugh at just how foolish she is. "You've used that one before Judy, we both know you won't."

"I will!" She continued to whisper, wide eyed. "I swear to God I will and I will bleed you dry!"

"Don't talk ridiculous Judy. Have a drink and calm down." He ordered her, beginning to drag her over to the liquor cabinet, but she held herself firmly. "I am calm," she told him in the most relaxed voice she could make, "and I will not allow you to hurt her!"

Again, using an inner strength she must have got from Quinn somehow, she broke free of his hold and rushed back for the phone. Just as she held it in her hand, Russell pointed at her and ordered her to obey him. "Put the phone down Judy. I command you to put it down!" He bellowed at her.

"You can't order me to do anything!" She told him, her fingers beginning to fumble and dial the number of Quinn's cellphone. He smirked again and snarled, "But I can force you!"

He suddenly grabbed her hand by her pressure point, making her fingers release the phone and drop to the floor, before he stepped on it, smashing it into a million pieces. He put his palm on her forehead and forced her head back with a slam and a crack. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered; "I guess they aren't the only girls I'm going to have to teach a lesson to."


	18. Chapter Seventeen Swirling on the Clouds

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Swirling on the Clouds**

Leaving the dance at precisely ten o'clock, meant that Quinn and Rachel arrived at Quinn's house just a little after ten thirty. Quinn was driving and chose to be extra careful due to all the snow and ice on the road. They had been given a warning at the school to drive extra carefully and that was why the dance was finishing a little earlier than everyone would have hoped, just to but the worry out of the parents minds. The blonde had offered to drive her home, but Rachel had told her that she wanted to stay with her. Both knowing how dangerous it was, Quinn remembered that her father would be working until late in his office.

Normally Russell would stay in his office until at least two in the morning, working on finance and meetings and talking to people around the world. That was why it was so easy for Quinn to do what she wanted the next day, as her father would most likely be too tired to bother with her. He would eat hi breakfast and drink his coffee in the kitchen with his wife and daughter, but after that he would retreat once again back into his office. All he did was work and order Judy around. But that was how Quinn liked it; it meant she had a little bit of freedom on the weekends.

Cheekily, the blonde had a little sparkle in her eye, similar to the ones she saw in Rachel's on a daily basis. Perhaps Rachel could stay over? They wouldn't be disturbed, and the two of them could stay in her room for the whole morning. Using the dance as an excuse for being too tired to come down and have a family breakfast. Maybe if she was even more lucky, she could sneak Rachel out and take her out for brunch.

Glancing over at Rachel again, who was watching the driveway sparkle under the moonlight, the snow looking like silver and navy glitter, Quinn caught sight of the ring she had bought Rachel. She had been looking at it occasionally throughout the evening, and even heard other people talk about it. In school, she stuck to her word and wore it on a chain and kept it hidden from sight, but tonight she wore it on her finger. Her wedding finger, and Quinn felt little goosebumps rise up onto her skin as she felt a vision of their future lives together.

The ring was simple; silver with a little pink diamond on it. She couldn't help but remember when she heard Rachel drunkenly announce to the Glee Club at her party last year, that the alcoholic drink she was chugging 'tasted like pink'. As soon as she saw the pink diamond, she knew she had to have it for her, just because she remembered feeling so down that night and yet when she saw Rachel acting like that and being that drunk, it made her smile. Quinn had spent hours deciding what to engrave on the ring. She wanted to write something simple, but romantic because that's how she thought she was and how Rachel would always know and remember her as. But at the same time, she wanted to write something that made her gasp with delight and always remember the words and meaning behind it. She wanted one line – that was all – that conveyed all the love she felt for her little brunette. In the end she came up with Latin; the first language in her point of view. It was simple, effective and described their relationship to the full; Amor omina vincit, love conquers all. And by all, she meant her father.

"Gosh it's freezing out there!" She commented, realising neither had said anything in a while. They were still sat in the comfort of her car, but she had turned the engine off, and could now feel the cold surround them. She wanted to wrap her arms around her lightly shivering girlfriend, be her hot chocolate and make her warm and fuzzy. Rachel spun her head in her seat and beamed at Quinn as if she was crazy; "Of course it is, did you see all the snow and ice?" She exclaimed, pointing to all of the white outside. Quinn giggled at her dramatics, and noticed how her breath came out in little puffs of steam. "Certainly, my little engine!" She laughed, breathing on her and creating her own steam, like a cosy dragon. The two of them began a steam fight; breathing, huffing and puffing and trying to work out who could create more steam. Rachel then took her gloved finger and began to draw on the condensation on the window. She drew a big heart and wrote their initials. "You're sweet Blossom." Quinn told her, taking hold of her hand after removing her glove so she could fell Rachel's hand through the thin glove. Rachel's brown eyes widened and went to cradle Quinn's hands in her gloved ones. "Quinn your hands will turn to ice! Your fingers as icicles!" She brought the thin, long digits up to her mouth and began to breathe on them, rubbing them in her hands. Quinn laughed at the girl's overreacting, but enjoyed the warmth. "Hardly, but I know what you mean." She told her, and continued to enjoy the warmth and kindness that Rachel was giving her.

Her brown eyes flickered up to Quinn's hazel green, and she gave her a little smile before kissing her fingers lightly and then rubbing away the kiss, fearing they would freeze up and stick together. "What did the temperature on your car say?" She asked, still warming up the increasingly warm hands of her girlfriend. She wanted to comment on how pale her hands were normally, and that the harsh winter they were receiving was making them look even whiter than the snow. But she went against it. Quinn shrugged, not wanting to remove her hands away from Rachel's rough, but pleasant touches. Her hands were warm, but loved the contact of having her girl take care of her.

One day she wanted to repay the favour. But hopefully, later rather than sooner.

Shrugging Quinn answered her. "Just below freezing? Maybe freezing or above?"

"So you don't know?" Rachel smiled at Quinn's lack of precision, flexing her fingers and then diving back in to keep Quinn's fingertips warm. "Hey I was focusing on the road!" Quinn scolded, widening her eyes at her girlfriend paying more attention to the temperature of the weather, rather than the effects the potentially fatal weather was causing on the road. Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn, then softened her features. "Well for that I am very grateful," She kissed the back of Quinn's hand, and once again rubbed it. "I hate to think of Noah driving in this weather."

"Yeah," Quinn laughed, just imagining the movie crash scene, "I hate to say it but-"

"Then don't," Rachel stopped her; eyes wider than before and squeezing onto Quinn's pink hand, having been warmed up. She stared at Quinn as if she had just been caught lying or staring into shock at something. Quinn raised her eyebrow in curiousness, wanting to know why should couldn't say what she was think. The brunette's eyes dropped to their holding hands as she mumbled; "In case it tempts fate."

Quinn was more in love with the girl now. It wasn't like she was believing in Santa Clause, like Brittany or the tooth fairy like little kids, but it was still something she found interesting that Rachel believed in. "You believe in that?" She asked, trying not to sound like she was teasing her. Rachel shot her head up in surprise at Quinn's question. Frowning slightly in absurdity of the question. "Of course I do; like I believe in love at first sight and making dreams come true by wishing on stars..." She stopped her hand movements and looked back up at Quinn. "Do you not believe in fate?" The blonde pursed her lips in thinking and then shrugged; "Well I believe in God."

"So you have faith but not fate?" Rachel asked, removing her hands, but placing Quinn's in her lap so she could run her hands up and along Quinn's coat. Her girlfriend wasn't looking at her, instead focusing on Rachel's rubbing hands, keeping her warm. She worried that Rachel was cold, so she began to stroke her thighs, trying to get them warm. "I guess I have a bit of both." She shrugged again, never having really thought of it before.

There was a slight pause in the conversation as the girls focused on their actions. Concentrating in wanting to generate heat for the other girl so they wouldn't shiver. Quinn took her hands off Rachel's thighs, believing they were warm, and moved them to Rachel's hands and arms. First, she placed Rachel's own hands on her knees, having turned around in her seat so they were both facing each other head on. They were now making each other warm in colder parts and so their actions were more effective.

Sucking her lips between her teeth, Rachel asked Quinn with a quick flicker of her eyes up to Quinn's; "Do you believe it was fate that brought us together?"

"No." Quinn answered quickly, but not wanting to sound harsh. It only came out that way because she was so focused on making sure Rachel was warm. She then looked at Rachel as she noticed the girl had stopped her movements. She continued to warm Rachel, but decided it would be better if she looked at her. "I believe it was only a matter of time before we did get together." She watched as Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together. "So...fate then." She smiled, eyes sparkling again.

"Coincidence." Quinn giggled, rolling her eyes at her girl's need to be correct.

"So...fate then." Rachel giggled, smirking.

"Rachel!" Quinn whined, moving her hands to the girl's hips and making small circles there.

"Do you believe in first sight?" Rachel asked, with a slightly airy tone to her voice.

"I do." Quinn blushed, her eyes looking at Rachel's lips for a moment before looking back at her eyes. Rachel took her hands away from Quinn's knees and placed them on her shoulders, squeezing them like a massage. "Did you love me the first moment you lay your eyes on me?"

Strangely, Quinn's nose wrinkled. She was thinking, but also thinking about if she should say what she was thinking. She held her fingers together behind Rachel's back, bringing the girls slightly closer to each other. "I want to say yes..." She lightly groaned, rolling her neck. "So I will."

"But do you mean it?" Rachel asked, frightened for a quick moment. Quinn nodded her head, surprised that Rachel had to ask. "Absolutely." She spoke softly to her. "You are my exception. I loved you the first moment I saw you and will continue to do so until my eyes are closed forever."

"Well then I will keep them open for eternity." Rachel told her, staring deeply into Quinn's dark hazel green eyes. "Isn't that a little creepy?" Quinn asked, trying to lighten the mood, but Rachel shook her head, continuing the serious tone. "Not at all," her voice had dropped an octave and she was looking at Quinn with parted lips, "At least you will love me until the end of time."

"Oh I will always love you." Quinn assured her. "Beyond the end of time and beyond infinity."

Tilting her head, Rachel smiled, biting her lip so it wouldn't turn into a full blow mega-watt grin. "See, how can you be so romantic but not believe in fate?" She asked moving her hands up to Quinn's neck and sending shivers down the girl's spine. Quinn shrugged shyly and then gave her a subtle smile, speaking quietly and softly again, feeling an oncoming blush. "Well then I guess I do. You've made me a believer." She wiggled her eyebrows and began to sing to Rachel, causing the girl to laugh. "Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer!"

"You goof!" Rachel giggled, squeezing the back of Quinn's neck lightly.

"Only around you Blossom!"

"Build me up Buttercup!" Rachel sang, shifting in her seat, wishing there wasn't a gear-stick in the way, and causing a bridge between them "I'd love to, build you a house one day." Quinn told her with a light growl. The brunette's eyes lit up once again. "Out of candy?" She squealed, sounding like a younger version of Brittany. Quinn frowned playfully at her girlfriend. "Candy?"

"Sure, like a gingerbread house!" Rachel told her, picturing it in her mind; looking like something from a fairy tale. "In New York?" Quinn asked, her voice rising with the dream of building Rachel her dream home in the dream city. But to her surprise, her girl scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "No, somewhere...secret." She whispered secret, as if they really were going to build a house out of candy within the next day or to. Although she found it slightly ridiculous, Quinn decided to continue playing their new game of pretend. "Like our own little land?"

"Faberry Land!" Rachel screamed, clapping her hands behind Quinn's head.

"Faberry what?" Quinn laughed, trying to calm the girl by rubbing her sides.

"Faberry Land! Where it's just you and me."

"What is Faberry?" Quinn asked, still sounding amused.

"A combination of our names, signifying that we will always be together." Rachel calmed down and began playing with Quinn's blonde hair again. "Well I was hoping...never mind." The girl blushed, turning away, but Rachel stopped her from turning completely. "No what?" She asked, wanting to know. Whispering and pulling her head forward, she said; "I'll tell you later. I promise." Quinn winked, before pecking the tip of Rachel's nose and opening the car door and they walked to the house, hand in hand.

The girls stepped inside and took off their coats. "Mom? Dad?" Quinn called out into the darkness. It wasn't late, but it was Friday night, so it was possible that they went out. But her parents never went out. She wandered into the kitchen to see if there was a note left. "Mr Fabray? Mrs Fabray?" Rachel called out cautiously, not wanting to be jumped out at and killed for being in their home, let alone being with Quinn. The blonde girl turned around, standing by the fridge where the notes for her were normally pinned. "They're not here." She shrugged. They must have gone out."

"So I'm safe?" Rachel asked, still looking around just in case the older Fabrays were in fact hiding and luring her into a false sense of security. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend before telling her reassuringly, "We're both safe." She ginned wider at the sight of her girlfriend's shoulders dropping and letting out a breath of relief. "Do you want a drink?" Quinn asked, opening the fridge door.

"No thank you." Rachel replied, sitting on a chair at the breakfast island. "Do you?" She asked, feeling like she should offer the girl a drink, even though it wasn't her place to offer one. Quinn turned around to face her girlfriend and her jaw dropped at the sight of her.

It may have just been because she had had the most wonderful night of her life, at a school dance! And shared one of the best kisses she had ever had with Rachel and she had finally got her home alone, at night and with all these crazy – sexual – thought running through her mind, but at that moment, Rachel looked exquisite. Her hair hung around one shoulder, elegantly showing off her slender neck and prominent collarbones. Her eyes were dark and her face had little shadows playing on her features. Her lips looked more plump and full than normal and she could have sworn that her skin was glowing with a caramel glint.

Swallowing hard, and stuttering slightly Quinn answered; "No thank you." She could feel herself beginning to sweat, having never seen her girl look so delicious before. She laughed nervously, turning to face away from her girl again and gripped onto the handle of the refrigerator. Again, she stuttered slightly. "I don't know why I just said 'no thank you', I could have just said 'no'-"

"You're nervous about something." Rachel cut her off, her eyebrows raised and lips pulling into a light smirk. Quinn scoffed. "No I'm not." Cursing herself by trying to lie to her girlfriend. She could feel her eyes on the back of her and could just see her shake her head. "Yes you are. I can tell." Rachel giggled, her sixth sense kicking in. Quinn frowned and turned around, to be met again by the glorious sight of her glowing girlfriend. "How?" She asked, wondering if she really did have a sixth sense, or if she just knew her really well.

Smirking once again, Rachel got up and went over to where Quinn was standing. Walking in a model criss cross with her legs and making her heels clomp lightly on the tiles, pushing her shoulders back to show off her breasts, and keeping her head raised by her eyes low. Speaking a slightly quieter volume and in a sultry tone. "Your breathing's gone faster and I put my hand right here," She was standing in front of Quinn and she lifted her hand up and placed it hard, but pressing softly just over her heart. She heard and felt Quinn's breath hitch. Her eyes slowly flickered up to Quinn's. The blonde's lips slightly pursed, and feeling herself become very aroused. "I can feel it beating a million miles an hour." Rachel whispered, the corner of her mouth pulling into a light smile, almost a wicked smirk.

Gulping, and trying to regain herself, wanting to be the seductive one in the relationship, Quinn placed her own hand on Rachel's cheek. In the dim, non existent light of the kitchen – neither of them thinking of turning on the light – Quinn couldn't tell if Rachel was just acting or if she meant it, or if she meant it but was still embarrassed by her previous character she used to play when trying to be sexy. Disappointingly, to some extent, Quinn couldn't feel the girl's cheek have any heat to it. It remained cool and calm, the complete opposite to her own cheeks. The small girl had no ounce of blushing, and yet she could feel herself resembling a ripe batch of tomatoes. She licked her lips and tried to regain control of her 'character'. "That's just the effect you have on me." She told her; tone deep and laced full of sass and sexy attitude. She was sure Rachel would be blushing now. She always blushed when they used their sexy voice. But no. Her hand was still holding her cheek, and still she did not feel a single drop of blush come over the light olive skin. "Do I have any other affect on you?" Rachel asked, trying to sound innocent; another part of her 'character'.

The blonde couldn't help it. She was practically pinned against her fridge with her girlfriend's hand above her breast and talking to her in that voice. All she had to do now was slowly lick her lips and she would be on the floor begging for more. Of course, they hadn't gone very far. Light touches and grazes in their heaviest make out sessions. They hadn't even discussed going further, although both girls had dreamt about it, fantasised about it...but they loved and respected each other enough and didn't want to make the other uncomfortable by suggesting they go to the next stage.

"Honestly?" She asked Rachel, still in her slightly husky voice. "Yes." At the answer, Rachel smiled more. "Good, because you have the same effect on me." She told her pushing herself up against the blonde a little. Now she could feel the blush and Quinn knew how to play this game. She knew there was a limit Rachel had with this character. She smirked and started to stroke behind Rachel's ear, just below her earlobe. Knowing that action would make her turn to jelly and with the added husky voices they were using in this particular conversation, Quinn knew she would have the upper hand once again. "And what effect would that be?" She asked, continually stroking behind her ear.

"You know." Rachel said, still keeping up with her character, but failing miserably by the light brushes she was feeling. She had lost as soon as she felt her face flame up in a blush.

Suddenly feeling shy about trying to sound sexy, she shrugged out of the position they had got themselves into. She peeled Quinn's warm hand off her hot cheek and took her own hand off and away from Quinn's chest. She knew Quinn was smirking behind her as she turned around and began to walk back to her seat. She knew she had one last trick up her sleeve to get the final upper hand. They were locked in a viscous game of Sexy Poker, but they were trading Aces. She walked towards the door, shuffling slightly and biting her lip knowing that telling the truth was the only way she was going to be able to win this game. Although it had serious, life changing consequences.

"Let's go to your room." She blurted from the door frame. "I'm really tired after all that dancing."

"Yeah me too." Quinn sighed and making her way to Rachel. "Worn out." She stretched. Rachel blinked at her girlfriend, unsure if she was just playing with her, trying to win the serious game they had silently lead themselves to believe they were playing. "Really?" She asked, trying to hide her shock. Quinn nodded her head and shrugged, walking to the staircase, ignoring the spot where she and her mother had only hours ago been laughing and fooling around. Like they used, when they weren't hurting each other. "Completely." She then turned back to Rachel. "Why aren't you?"

"No, no I am just..." She bit her lip, beginning to trail behind Quinn. Deciding to take yet another different approach. She now felt shy once again. Damn her confusing emotions, not being able to decide which version of herself she wanted to be, she thought. "I thought maybe we could talk." She confessed, blushing once again. Quinn smiled at her and continued to climb the stairs ahead.

"Sure, of course we can talk. About anything specific?" She asked, wondering if this would lead where she hoped it would lead. "I'll let you know when we get up there." She rushed, ducking her head away from the blonde's confused gaze and she rushed up the stairs, passing Quinn on the stairs. Quinn could feel her heart thumping again and this time it was her curious mind that made her follow the girl up the darkened stairs.

Rachel sat on Quinn's bed, dressed in a pair of grey sweat pants and a red long sleeved pyjama top, twirling a strand of her long hair in her fingers, whilst she watched as Quinn tidy her room and play random songs on her iPod. She was also dressed in grey sweatpants and a purple long sleeved pyjama top. However, every time Quinn reached up or stretched over to the side, her top would ride up a patch of her vanilla skin would be revealed, making Rachel bite her lip and imagined running her fingers along the skin and removing the item to reveal more skin. As soon as the skin was gone and the top covered her back, the thoughts were still there, and they increased as she saw Quinn twirl around to look at her once she had finished tidying.

Tidying was her nervous habit. Twirling her hair was on of Rachel's. It was clear they were both nervous about something. Both didn't know that the other was nervous about the same thing. Over all, they were both feeling frustrated and wanted to sleep with each other. Of course neither of them could tell the other that; they both wanted to be sure.

Although, watching Quinn smile and stretch at her before she changed the song again, Rachel couldn't take it any longer. She bounced in her seat once, as if to give her a boost of confidence and blurted out; "Quinn I've been thinking about sex." In front of her, she saw Quinn freeze and tense and Rachel immediately regretted what she had just said. She gulped as she watched Quinn turn and face her; staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "Wow," she gasped with at slight chuckle. "Rach I know you're blunt and to the point but I would have thought-"

"I don't want to have sex with you." Rachel cut in, but again regretting what she said, as she heard how it sounded. Quinn looked at little crushed, deflated. "Wh..wait what?"

"No, no, no don't..don't look like that." She begged, with a slight groan. "It's not what you think." She closed her eyes tightly, trying to make things right. She was so nervous, she just couldn't make herself heard right.

Sighing again, Rachel continued, putting extra feeling and depth into her words. "I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love to you Quinn. Have you make love to me." She opened her eyes again to meet astonished hazel eyes, but still with a hint of confusion. Looking worried now, she watched as Quinn smiled softly, a small smile for her girlfriend. "It's the same thing Rach." Quinn argued, stepping closer to the foot of the bed, but still smiling softly. But Rachel shook her head, shuffling to the end of the bed on her knees. "No it's not."

Taking hold of Quinn's hands and looking up into her eyes, pleading with her so that she could understand what she so badly wanted to do. She wanted to make it sound romantic, wonderful and right. "Sex is what animals have and do to reproduce, what I want to do is for us to make love to each other." She sighed happily as she continued, a happy smile playing on her lips, trying to hide her shaky nerves. "Romantically, passionately, tenderly...I want to make love, not have sex."

"Really?" Quinn breathed, completely turned on by Rachel's romantic words, but trying not to show it, instead going for the flattered, astonished approach. "Really." Rachel smiled, breathlessly, but then looking at Quinn through her eyelashes. Worried once again about rushing. "Do you?"

"Oh God yes!" Quinn said, a little too enthusiastically, before clearing her throat and blushing. "I...I mean yes." She coughed, blushing more. "Yes I want to m..make love to you."

"You don't sound sure." Rachel pulled back from Quinn's soft hands, but the blonde stopped her and held their hands to her chest. "I am sure." She told her seriously, trying to explain her desire with her eyes. "I have never been so sure in my life, I just want to make it special for you."

"It will be special, because it'll be with you." Rachel told her, calming her beaming smile down and rubbing circles on to the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb.

Feeling the soothing circles on her own hand, Quinn did the same to her, giving her a coy sideways smile. "You're sweet." She told her quietly; her voice sounding husky and sexual – she was sure her eyes were dark from the wanting. "Thank you." Rachel thanked her quietly, dipping her head to hide her own spell of blushes.

They stayed together for a while, just enjoying the relaxing circles on their hands until their thumbs started to tingle. Hazel green eyes flickered up to rest on pure Goddess light tan skin. Rachel's face was smooth and flawless, and she imagined that the rest of her was just as smooth and flawless.

"So..." She began, starting to sound nervous once more. Just when she was positive her nerves had gone. Not completely of course; this would be her first time with someone she actually loved more than anything, and someone else's first time with someone they also love. In fact, first time ever! There was a lot of pressure dealt on her shoulders. She was suddenly feeling her throat close again with nerves when she coughed out; "When would-"

"Now." Rachel interjected, taking Quinn by surprise.

Dark, lust filled brown eyes no focused on her own dark hazel green eyes. "Now?" She stuttered, a little taken back by Rachel's persistence. She felt her palms begin to sweat and her breathing quicken, but her nerves once again calmed down when she looked past the wanting lust she saw in her girlfriend's enchanting eyes, and saw the love and care they possessed instead. And the want too. She definitely saw that Rachel wanted to sleep with her, and of course, being Rachel Berry, she would have thought all of the pros and cons. She would have discussed and argued with herself for hours on end. She may have even made little plans of each scenario!

Rising to her knees, so rested on her shins and sat on her upturned feet, Rachel cupped Quinn's hands and brought them between them. "Yes. I mean it's perfect;" She spoke with wonder and excitement, the kind of voice that Quinn imagined her using as she read fairy-tales and stories to their children one day. She couldn't help but fall more in love with the girl as she listened to her. "We've had the most amazing night, the house is empty and..." She shrugged and dipped her head, a light blush caressing her cheeks, "And we love each other." She said quietly, as if it were a secret but the most obvious statement in the world. Which, in a way, it was true. Who was Quinn to deny the girl in front of her, again, that they didn't love each other? Of course they did! And it was perfect. They should make love to each other. It was too late for Quinn to give herself to the girl she truly loved, but it wouldn't be too late for Rachel. She could give herself – all of herself – to the girl she loved more than anything in the world. Even more than Broadway, she had been told.

Giving Rachel a slight smirk, but biting down on her lip to give off the impression she was shy, and not just feeling cocky, she nodded her head. "Well then I guess I can't see any reason not to."She then widened her eyes, realising she wasn't as arogant as she thought she was and was now afraid she had said the wrong thing. "Not that I was trying to find a reason not to." She stopped herself when she heard Rachel's light, playful giggle. She joined in, and a few another few moments, Quinn looked into her eyes and lowered her face slightly to Rachel's. "You're really sure?" She asked quietly against Rachel's lips. The brunette nodded her head slowly, never leaving the deep cave she found herself wandering through that were Quinn's eyes. She whispered against Quinn's lips, "As sure as the stars are bright." Quinn could feel her knees give way by the vibrations she felt and she closed her eyes. "I love you so much." She whispered back, ignoring her hard thumping heart. "Then show me." Rachel growled, giggling a little.

Gently, Quinn took Rachel's face in her hands, pulling her head back a little so she could see the perfect beauty she was about to make love to. It could have just been the blush or could have just been her, but Rachel's cheeks were warm and they melded brilliantly with Quinn's slightly clammy hands, due to the nervous sweat. Still, she traced light circles on her cheeks and lightly moved a loose twirl of hair from Rachel's face, moving it back behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful." Quinn whispered into the sparkles of Rachel's eyes.

"You are more beautiful." Rachel told her back, placing her hands lightly on Quinn's waist. The blonde sniggered, before saying; "We could argue about this all night, but I'd rather do this" She then pressed her face and lips closer to Rachel's, their eyes fluttering every time they got that little bit closer.

Their first kiss, before stepping onto the boat of their new voyage, was gentle, but captivating. A mixture of sweet fruity punch they had just drunk at the dance and sticky lip-gloss that she had watched Rachel apply. Already, she could taste the arousing flavours that was Rachel Berry. Not just her lips, but everything. She anticipated the flavours, tastes and textures. And, like a greedy little piglet, she couldn't wait to devour them all.

Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting the starstruck lovers to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold ocean air. They pulled and pushed each other together, Quinn moving Rachel to the top of the bed and landing gently on top of her. The rest of the world disappeared after their first new kiss.

Bodies slid over each other, settling gently. They fit together like the missing pieces of a puzzle. It was such a cleiche, but it was true. In their moment together, they felt like they finally fit somewhere. That somewhere was their own magical world; Faberry. Rachel was right; it was a perfect place just made for the two of them.

As they both discovered each other and loved each other, the whole world disappeared and they were the only ones that existed. They were hot and panting breathlessly, but with each second that went by they grew more and more in love with each other.

Quinn was dominant, but gentle, just as she promised she would be. She caused little pain, and when Rachel did cry, she kissed and licked away the tears, before delving in for another kiss to soothe the pain with love. Rachel kissed back with force and rocked her hips up with need. Their hands touched and caressed with delicacy. Feather touches and light butterfly kisses were made across their bodies; they dived deeper and deeper in love with one another and in their prime of floating high above the clouds, they cried out each other's name with force before reducing themselves to pant and sigh, breathing softly and laying tangled in each other's arms.

Pulling and crashing themselves together, Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, listening to her whimper with a never ending feeling of happiness, just how special she was to her and how honeourd she felt to have experienced something so pure and wonderful with her.

As they fell into a blissful sleep, neither thought they would ever feel hurt or sorrow again. After expeiriencing such highs of love and want with each other, they knew that they were going to be together forever. Of course, during their throaty moans and gentle grindings and pleasant plunges, they failed to notice the destroyer of their happiness return home.

He waited until their sinful act was completed for him to make his move. With an anger he had never felt before he prepared himself for his next move. He never thought it would end like this, but now they had committed the ultimate sin, there was no choice.

It had to be done.

**Note: The inspiration for this sex scene came from the poem 'A Way To Love To Make Love'**

**By Lynne Haywood. **

**You can find it on this website - .**

**Or read it here -:**

_I want to love you in a special way like glass, strong but crystal clear._

_I want to make love to your spirit by first squeezing and sucking your lips to quench my thirst._

_Then gently blowing love through your lips and making love to your lungs,_

_As my heart squeezes yours and mines together until your mind blows,_

_And you can't think._

_I want to bite your fingertips sending a sexual sensation through your hands and into your heart,_

_Pumping love in and out through your veins until it reaches your feet,_

_And your toes curl._

_I want to stroke you gently and softly to caress not only your spirit,_

_But to feel the warmth of your flesh._

_Your body next to mine, holding and embracing with the connection of a lock and key of life and love so you can't let go._

_Let me love you hard so I can drill through your hurts and your pains,_

_Paving bricks to guard your heart from your trials and tribulations._

_Building a dam so that when your flesh feels weak your spirit won't break._

_Let me love you over and over again as though it were a fairytale that never ends._

_If you were my book the letters of your words would be carved in my heart as though it were a novel felt, but never read._

_This is the way to love, you have to love easy but feel hard._

_You have to pay the price of sacrifice in order to grow a love, which is deeply fulfilling._

_That is the best way to love and to make love. _


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Taken

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Taken**

Silence was a word that harboured emotions. Each ounce of silence could contain numerous feelings of what the silence was experiencing. Of course it all depended on who was being surrounded by the silence, who was being subjected to the emotions of the silence. For whoever was within the silence, they themselves would be thinking and feeling differently about the silence. Also what the silence was. Sometimes a silence is calming; like an ocean. A stillness that didn't just feel the soul with a sense of calm, but actually washed over the body with a relief of calm. Not necessarily a relaxing sensation, but definitely a calm of some kind. Perhaps silence is unnerving and scary. Maybe there should be sound because sound makes a person feel alive. Feeling something gives them the knowledge and security of being alive. And being alive is a good thing. If a soul is just filled and surrounded by silence then how will they know they are living? Sight, yes, is evidence of being alive. But silence is brighter than sight. Like a dream. A soul knows when they are in a dream because the colours are there and the images are playing out before them, but that still brings out the reality and there is uneasy feeling of 'is this a dream or is it reality?' It is the silence that has that horror and pleasure of knowing whether reality or fiction is present.

They say that there is a calm before the storm. What can be more calming than silence? Even the word itself was calming. Of course, that then depended once again on who was experiencing the silence. Silence can be comforting. When you are with your lover; just the two of you tangled and together, breathing in each other's scent and air and their own silence, it is magical and wonderful. Silence can be frightening. When you are on your own. Listening out for anything to give you the knowledge that you are alone. Of course you want to hear something. Imagine a pit of darkness. The darkness is frightening but the silence is terrifying. Never being able to hear a single whisper of the wind or a drop of rain. Silence is frightening when your own your own, but it can be fearing when you are not alone.

Dreaming of the previous events of making love for the first time to the one person she loved more than anything or anyone in the world, Rachel was smiling. In her dream and in her reality. She was not alone. She was with the woman she loved. Even in her deep sleep she could feel her; protective arms around her and comforting legs within her. Fingers grasping delicate at her warm skin, gentle breaths on her neck.

Her dreams were colourful and loud, like the fireworks she had seen and felt not long before her need to sleep pulled her into the deep, heavy solitude. Rachel imagined this would happen for the rest of her life. Yes, she was only eighteen; young and inexperienced and still innocent, and she knew that the adults in her life wouldn't understand, having grown up and forgotten, having being become grown ups, but she knew she was in love. 'Young and in love', isn't that what the poets always said? Is that what they dreamed about and wrote about for the rest of the world to read and feel? It was a sense and emotion that grown up adults longed for: that knowing of being young but the feeling of being in love. She was in love and had been for a few months now.

Soon, it would be February – the month of love because of Valentines Day, but she knew that every moment of her life would be the Day of Love, just because she had Quinn – and it would be their fifth month anniversary. At her tender, innocent age of eighteen, Rachel Berry knew she would be waking up every morning for the rest of her hopefully long life waking up with this angelic creature beside her. Kiss feel herself be consumed by love and affection, and give her own gift of such pleasures. In her dream and in her reality, she sighed and curled herself more into her girlfriend: the same girlfriend she was destined to make her wife.

Imagining, and seeing, her life drift through her subconscious mind, Quinn moaned lightly at the imprinted feelings of what had just happened. Her first feeling of 'adult intimacy' had resulted in her feeling such pain that she honestly never thought she would feel. Her second experience of this same intimacy made her think.

Comparing the two events, she knew that this time, her second time was by far the best experience of her life. Not only had she been able to redo her own first time – and made it matter – she made sure Rachel, her fabulous girl, be able to feel the same pleasure she felt. She had never felt such a high before; it was euphoric, and she would happily make herself feel that same sense of flying again and again. Only with Rachel could she feel that way again, and as she was coming down from her beyond sky high rocketing sensations, she made a promise to herself that she would do everything she could to make the sleeping angel beside her happy. Not just happy, but wanted and loved.

Even before she herself fell captive of the call to sleep, she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair, taking in her scent as she breathed her in and made her hers. Like the protective God she had been brought up to believe in – and fear – she watched over her. Feeling like the mother she was meant to be watch her child, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, and she couldn't help but smile with the knowing that this girl, this unbelievably fantastic girl, was hers. She had found her other half. Having delved into the world of mythology, she knew that all people were destined to find 'their other half'.

As she watched the girl sleep, battling with her eyelids to stay open, she knew – as she had all along – that against all the hatred and prejudice and misunderstanding ignorance, that she had found her soul-mate, her life partner, the one person that was to make her whole again. In her reality she knew it, and now in her dreams it was set in the hardest stone ever created. They were to be together and she would never let anyone or anything take advantage of that.

Dreaming does, however, have its downside. Although it is of course a magical world of possibilities and never-endings, where everything is good and right with elements of perfection; it does mean that the body is unaware of what is happening around them. Until it is too late of course, and you are shunted like a rocket into an unfair and harmful reality, where you are powerless to stop or prevent what happens to you.

Russell Fabray had his own dreams. Where his daughter's and her girlfriend's dreams were full of wonder and euphoric spice and splendour; his own were warped and, seen by everyone besides a few select individuals, were horrific. Ever since he married his wife, he knew it was his own form of a destiny to make himself a family and a life for others to be envious of. He would be proud and filled with pride, but he always found it a challenge to work out what the purpose these feelings of greatness were and who they were for.

As a boy he had been given the same drilling and been made to live up to the same expectations that he imposed upon his own daughters. It was simple, in the eyes of his father and himself: be a good Christian man and raise a good Christian family. Of course it went one step farther. Like the one track minded peoples before him in years gone by, he had been requested to perform and deliver attacks. Be part of the crusade and vendetta against all those who didn't comply with 'normality'. He wasn't a racist and wasn't particularly anti foreigners, as he saw their potential and their necessity in 'the fight against the abnormalities'. He was brought up to never question, only argue. That was how he wanted to raise his daughters; of course they had both grown up and were growing up in a society and age where they were openly taught to question and argue. Never accept the answer as finality. They were being instructed to question and explore. But it was that exploring and questioning, arguing and debating that caused such problems. Perhaps it was just a fear masking as hatred. But in his mind – dreams and thoughts – he felt as if he was being told, no, commanded and order like a solider on the front-line by his officer to fight against this rebellious attitude the world had somehow come up with. Who was his ultimate commanding officer? God.

Silence surrounded him, as it always did at this past twilight hour. He had come out of his work loaded comatose state of work in time, having felt for the whole evening whilst he was working that something was wrong. Something was happening that he had to stop. But, when he had made it to the stairs and to the place of where the sinful acts were being committed, he couldn't bring himself to stop them. He knew his daughter. As much as it appeared to outsiders, he did know his daughter. He knew her strength and stubborn attitude. If he had gone in there and fulfilled his task of pulling her off the girl and flinging the brunette out of his house, she would only run after her. It was like there was a magnetic field between them, drawing each other into them that Quinn was ultimately powerless to stop. The girl was Jewish, and yes the Jews and Christians 'shared' the same God, Russell would always feel that it was the Christians that had the upper hand, by having the belief, security and stability of Jesus Christ, his personal Lord and Saviour. What did the Jews have? Stories. By being Jewish, Russell felt that this Rachel Berry and her father (the Jewish one) also had this connection. It was like some sort of brain control. They had not only brainwashed his daughter into accepting them and allowing herself to feel like she had 'freely' made her 'choice' to befriend the girl, but she had been converted to be like them: sinful and commit to the act of Sodomy. The Berry girl had her own powers of seduction and manipulation, Russell was sure. She could have taken anyone she wanted – any girl she wanted – but no, she had to have her sights set on his daughter; the good Christian girl. In his mind, Quinn hadn't just been subjected to the side of the Jews by the Berry girl, but by having relations with a Jewish boy and a baby with him. He didn't hate the Jews; he wasn't an anti-Semite, he possessed no problem with people wanted to marry Jews and have children with them (a part of him felt) he just didn't want his daughter to be one of them. And the fact she was now having her own relations with this Jewish girl? It was enough to send him over the edge.

He was a solider and was being commanded by God at that moment to make his move. He had lost his chance before, having sacrificed it for not wanting to allow Quinn to run away from him, but now he had no choice. Like his daughter had no choice in being seduced by the Jewish gay girl, he had no choice but to defend his and his family's honour.

Still in silence, Russell crept his way across the landing that separated his bedroom from his daughter's. Creeping, because he was of course fully dressed and prepared. Holding the flannel soaked in a lavender smelling chemical to make her sleep once more in his hand, he approached the room. Before entering, he sent a quick – once again silent – prayer to his Lord and Master for strength and that the plan he had worked on, on his behalf, would work. Ultimately, he did love Quinn and had almost forgiven her for her past mistakes, and he wanted her to be good and accepted and finally be allowed through the gates of heaven. But she was a child and had been bewitched in a way, to be lead down this path of deceit. He had to free her from this sin.

As he opened the door, he could smell the sin. It was hot and sweaty and ultimately dirty. Filth. He felt their sin coat his skin, as if it were ash and soot from a Victorian chimney, and he shuddered as he allowed his eyes to scan the darkened room. Their clothes were thrown around carelessly around the room; pyjama tops in a heap, sweatpants tossed and rolled, socks balled up...that he could handle. But the fact as he approached the bed with steady – almost predatory caution – he saw their private garments. A bra belonging to his daughter hanging off the bed by the strap that went over the shoulder and the other he was sure belonging to the other girl, fallen on the floor. He was sure that the brunette's had been stripped off first in order for her to feel pleasure filled; be selfish and take all she wanted. He imagined how she would have forced his daughter to commit to horrific acts of sin, just so she could feel herself full up with disgusting pleasure. And then the things she would have forced upon Quinn: the way she would slither up and down her body, bite and suck her, growl at her and take pleasure in Quinn's involuntary suffering. He imagined she would suffer; his daughter wasn't like her. His daughter was normal.

Disgusted, he shivered once more and shielded his eyes away from his daughter's body. Thankfully, she was covered up, as was the other girl, by the blankets. Breathing filled the room. Not his but theirs; deep, throaty sighs and light pants. Both of them reliving in their minds of what they had just done. They held each other, their legs tightly clenched and their arms draped over each other. Staring at the two of them his anger boiled more, but he knew he had to be calm; as calm as the silence. Swallowing his anger, he quietly untangled Rachel from Quinn; taking her legs away from his daughter's and his skin burned with the tan smooth silk he felt graze his fingertips. Once he had Quinn's legs free from hers, he went to deloop their arms. Quinn's were wrapped around Rachel's waist now, as were Rachel's arms. This would be more difficult. He knew what a deep sleeper his daughter was, however was clueless to this other girl's sleeping pattern. With strong touches – because light touches could cause her to jerk and wake – he gripped hold of her arms and pulled them off and away from Quinn's bare skin.

It was then that he saw just how bare. Naked. They were both naked. As he had pulled their legs away from each other's tangles, he now realised that he saw their panties rolled together; together as if even their clothes were sinful. Gritting his teeth, he yanked Rachel away from his daughter's body and pulled her off the bed, the sheet falling away from her body.

Eyes snapped open and focused on his face. Before Rachel had time to scream, or even recognise what was happening, a covered hand was placed over her mouth and nose. Her naked body was brought up to rest against his as he tried to hold her up. Seconds later she would be limp again, but she had to be conscious to hear him. The more she panicked and struggled, the more she attempted to scream and breathed in the sweet chemical smell.

"Shush," he told her forcefully, "if you keep quiet this will all just be a dream." He didn't growl, but he didn't whisper. Their eyes were focused on the blonde in front of them; she turned and felt for the brunette. She of course wasn't there, and the disappointment was adamant on her face. Rachel felt the man's grip on her tighten. "Come on." She snarled, bending briefly to pick up her sweatpants, pyjama top and a pair of socks. Again, the girl tried to struggle, trying to scream and kick but he was too strong. At the door, he brushed her sex hair away from her ear and bit down on her pressure point between her neck and shoulder. She was feeling limp, but her eyes refused to close. Just as Quinn had done before, she battled with herself to stay awake and to watch the love of her life. "Quiet you little bitch," he ordered, hissing at her, "You don't want to wake our precious princess, do you?" The fact he referred to Quinn as 'our' made Rachel cry: she wanted to take her away from him. Away from him and all of his influence.

Cursing herself for not convincing Quinn enough to take her home so they could be together somewhere safe, she was dragged out of the room and down the stairs. Over and over again Rachel wished she could turn back the clock. So that she and Quinn could have shared and experienced everything they just did, but at her own house. Why didn't they do that? Because her fathers were home. But still, Quinn's own father was home, they just never came up with the possibility that he would come out of his lair and..and forcibly remove Rachel from the bed. Not even allowing her to wear her clothes! She felt so exposed, because she was, but she ignored that. Why didn't they just go to Rachel's own home? Why did they risk getting caught for the sake of being together? They didn't think! Or, they did think of the consequences and the possibility, they just ignored it. Perhaps it was the danger; the sick thrill of them being caught and rubbing their physical relationship in Russell's face. But that never crossed her mind, and she was sure that it would never have crossed Quinn's mind. So why were they so stupid and careless as to walk straight into his web? Love. That's why. Love clouded their better judgement, and now Rachel was sure she was going to pay.

Once at the front door, Russell put her clothes on for her; dressing her like a child would their doll, only forcefully and quickly. She was trying to beg him to just let her grab her coat before going home. But her words were slushed and sloshed into one another as the sleep effect of the chemical began to take over her senses. Her legs were giving way and she couldn't support herself. Collapsing into Russell, she knew then that she was defeated. Sinisterly, Russell smiled down at her and picked her weak, limp body off the floor and carrying her to his car. The car where Judy had been sleeping for just under five hours now. He slipped her another pill, just to be sure she wouldn't wake up until he was sure Quinn would come find them.

It was in her nature to go and seek things out. She had the hunter/gather instinct and, as cruel as it was to his wife, he knew he had to bring Quinn to them. He couldn't take her to them, he had to leave the trail for her to follow; like Hansel and Grettel. He was sure that Quinn would come to find them, once she had seen the note her mother had carelessly scribbled out. She would drive to save Rachel, but once she would arrive at the lake, she would realise her mistake and be the daughter she was before all of her sins were made.

Under his force, Rachel slept an intoxicated sleep. Still dreaming of Quinn, only this time the colours were not bright and the sounds were not wonderful. She was trapped in a nightmare and no one could save her. Not yet anyway. Although possibility of being saved, seemed like a far chance. Now it was Quinn's turn to be the hero, to rescue her girl from her captor. Different girl, same captor.

**Message to Nod – Love the criticism! I never get enough, in school and in my writing (but plenty in my life)!It makes me a better writer! I agree with you, it's very unrealistic how they keep getting themselves into such messes, however that will all change...eventually. Plus, from my point of view, Russell is so crazy, that he has this obsession with having to know where Quinn is all the time to make sure she isn't 'sinning' and stuff. Also in my own life, there have been times where I have thought 'I'll never get caught' and then my parents do come home and I wasn't expecting. It's not necessarily that they've come home early, just sooner than I thought. Also in season two, Quinn made a reference saying that her mother wouldn't be home for hours; I think it has the same thing where teenagers just expect things to go smoothly and they will be able to live in their bubble. In the next few chapters, I am going to really hone in on the realism – because I love realism – so more Berry house and things that would 'actually happen'! **


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Destruction

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Destruction**

Something didn't feel right. Missing even. Like a part of her body had gone. Been taken away from her as she slept. Even in her dream she felt like something was missing. During one particular section she felt Rachel slip away from her. In her dream and she knew in her reality, they were close. She had fallen victim of her drowsy fatigue holding her, their bodies pressed together, creating more heat to sustain them throughout the freezing night. But in her dream she felt Rachel slip away. As she was making love to her again, pumping in and out of her and listening to Rachel moan and strain herself not to scream out her name, she felt the girl become distant. In her dream, she looked up, wanting to see Rachel's face smiling down in pre-orgasm pleasure. But instead she was met by a ghostly figure of her girlfriend.

It frightened her. She gasped. The figure under her was still Rachel, but she could just tell it wasn't her. That girl under her was not her Rachel. She was an image that haunted her throughout the rest of the dream. For the rest of the dream – and for the rest of the night – she couldn't feel Rachel. As hard as she tried, she could no longer feel her warmth. It was as if she had been in an oven, warming up and living in a safe cocoon of heat, but suddenly it was switched off and she was subjected to the harsh bitter wind and the sharp freeze of snow.

Nothing felt right, and when she felt herself being transported through he tunnel of her mind, sending her back to her reality, she realised that it wasn't just her dream. She was alone. The bed she had made love in with her girlfriend was empty. Her girl was gone. Her eyes opened and squinted in the dim light.

Dawn would be breaking within the hour and although Rachel was an early riser, she would never have gotten up before dawn. Especially with the comfort of Quinn's arms around her. She called out to her, voice croaky and hoarse from the heavy and light pants of the previous evening. "Rach?" Her voice was loud and scratchy, but still bellowed out her total aloneness. There was no reply. She was alone in her room. Narrowing her eyebrows, Quinn sat up.

Her room felt different. Oddly different. Nothing was out of place, and yet things were missing. Not only was her girlfriend no longer resting beside her in her bed, but her clothes were gone too. She had placed her dress on the back of Quinn's desk chair, as she had done too, but her sleepwear was gone too. But, strangely enough, her bra and panties were still left. Her socks were gone, her sweatpants were gone and her pyjama top was gone but her shoes were left.

Shrugging, thinking perhaps Rachel had simply gotten cold in the night and had got dressed and had now gone downstairs to make them both coffee, Quinn pulled herself off the bed. As she was about to pull on her own sweatpants and pyjama top to cover her naked flesh, she felt a sudden shiver. It wasn't a shiver to remind her it was cold, but an abnormal shiver. She'd never felt it before. She frowned again, her legs swung over the side of her bed and listened out. Not for anything in particular but still felt the need to listen out.

After a few moments she realised that the house was quiet. In fact, not only was it quiet but it was empty. Not being able to explain it, all she knew was that she knew the house was empty. Not even needing to look outside of her closed bedroom door, she just knew she was alone in the house. Not _they_ were alone, but _she_ was alone.

But that was impossible? Her shoes were there, sitting right in front of her! Of course she could have borrowed a pair of Quinn's shoes, but their feet were drastically different in size. Where Quinn wore a normal seventeen/eighteen year old size shoe of six, Rachel wore three or four. Quinn had commented in the night just how tiny Rachel's feet were and proceeded to lick and nibble at her tiny toes, before sliding her tongue to her ankle and licking and sucking at her leg. Any shoes Quinn had would be far too big. So why would she go out in the snow barefoot? It didn't make sense.

Panicked concern began to set it. Something definitively wasn't right and Quinn flung herself off the bed to get dressed into real clothes. She wouldn't just get dressed in her own sweatpants and pyjama top; it was like an invisible or divine force was telling her to get completely dressed. That meant panties and bra as well as pulling on a pair of jeans, warm socks and a long sleeved shirt and jumper. It was cold. Even without a window open or even her curtains open, it was cold.

Not just the weather of course, but herself. Without Rachel she was cold. Without her she had this fear once again that something was not right. Something was completely wrong. Where was she and why had she left? The questions of where her girlfriend was were already driving her crazy and she had only just got up.

She made her way down the stairs, continuously calling out to Rachel even though she knew she wasn't there. Still, it couldn't help to be proved wrong. As she walked down to the ground floor of her darkened house she also couldn't help but try to convince herself that Rachel would spring out of the kitchen carrying a tray of pancakes and freshly squeezed orange juice, so they could eat together in the blonde's bed and then make more passionate love together. But once she reached the final step and looked around her massive, too sparse hallway, she knew that that wasn't going to happen. Rachel was gone and her worry increased when she saw that not only her coat was still on the coat rack, but the house felt different.

Judy Fabray, like any typical housewife, kept a tidy home. Never was anything out of place, and yet although the hall appeared to look clean and tidy, Quinn knew that something was wrong. She felt as if she had woken up in the wrong house. Or that she hadn't woken up at all; that she was still dreaming! Her life now felt like a dream, but now it really felt like a nightmare. Nothing felt right.

Without wanting to waste time, she felt herself being pushed into the family room. Ordinarily, she would have gone to the kitchen, but considering there were no tasty smells wafting through, she knew that it would be pointless to go. She wasn't hungry and now with the extra worry that Rachel definitely was not in the house, she was wide awake and didn't need her coffee. Speaking of her mother; where was she? In bed most likely, and that wasn't abnormal: dawn had still not approached. But still, Quinn was alone. Completely alone. Her father wasn't home, her mother wasn't home and her girlfriend wasn't with her.

"What is going on?" Quinn asked out loud to herself, knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer. Her eyes scoured the living room and saw why she was right to be concerned; it was a mess. It appeared as if some sort of struggle had gone on. Maybe they had been robbed? But nothing appeared to be missing. No. This was a domestic struggle; the furniture had been moved out of place, ornaments were either knocked or out of their position. But the object that caught her eye the most, was the note that was stuck to the side table where the phone was.

Narrowing her eyebrows once again – and ignoring her quickening breath – Quinn went up to the little sticky note. She picked it up and instantly recognised the handwriting; it was the same flow that she had seen on her birthday cards and messages to say she was going to be late. It was from her mother, that was obvious, but the fact that it was messier than usual made Quinn pick it up with a shaky hand.

"_Quinn, leave. Take Rachel and leave. Your father has gone crazy! I know what he is planning to do and you need to leave. I love you, I love you so much and I am so sorry. He is going to take her to the lake that we used to go to as a family. I love you Quinn. Get the police. I love you and I accept you-_"

Her note had finished there with a blotchy scribble. Clearly she wanted to write more but was unable to. It was rushed and panicked, frantic and desperate; the emotions Quinn now felt.

Within seconds, Quinn realised where her father had taken Rachel, and most likely her mother too, according to the abrupt ending of the note she had left her. Darting out of the room as quickly as she could, she was suddenly thankful that she had had that feeling she had to get dressed. She had to get to the lake. As she was leaving, she suddenly felt sick. Rachel's clothes were gone. Her bra and panties were on the floor. Why wasn't she wearing them? Why were her socks and sweatpants and pyjama top gone, but not her panties and socks? And why was her coat still hung up? It was clear then; she had no shoes and no coat on. Only socks and her pyjamas. It was below freezing out and they had been taken to the lake. This wasn't good and Quinn ran to her car, not locking the front door, and sped off in the direction to the almost forgotten lake of her childhood.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Frozen

**Chapter Twenty:**

**Frozen**

Ice wasn't cold enough to describe. The wind was barely blowing now but the temperature had definitely fallen. Perhaps it was just because now she wasn't sat in the slightly warm car, that she was feeling the chill. Shivering to keep herself warm wasn't working. It was her body's defensive to battle the freeze. Her muscles were trembling beneath her skin and working overtime and in overdrive to try and warm her. But of course, nothing was working. Her body was screaming at her for back up, but of course that back up wasn't coming. She didn't have any other clothes to put on. Although her long sleeved top was able to keep her warm at night; now in the bitter cold of the early morning it was useless. Her toes were frozen, and she was imagining that they had dropped off and now lay at the bottom of her socks. Goosebumps had pricked up all over her body, her fine hairs standing out.

On the floor she lay. Her stomach and cheek being pressed deeper into the snow. Her body was rigid and numb from the white frosty substance she used to enjoy playing in. She had been dragged out of the car; screaming and begging for..what? Mercy? To be set free? To live? But all the while Russell – her captor – just grunted at her, forcing her to not wake up Judy, who had in the back of the car also. Once he got her to the correct spot, a patched by the almost frozen over lake covered in thick snow and slippery ice, he kicked her hard in the back of the legs. Sending her tumbling to the ground. She was too weak by the drug to try and get up. Besides, she didn't have time before he started beating her.

Panting and gasping each time she felt a blow slam into her small body, she saw steam fly out of her mouth. Crying was one of her 'talents'; she could cry on cue, but now she was trying so hard not to spill her tears onto the frozen ground. She did feel their warmth as they slid down her cheeks, but still she didn't want to cry. She couldn't show her weakness in front of this man. What made the blows wore, was the scraping, scratchy, almost slicing sensation she felt every time she involuntarily moved. With each jerk of her body, her breasts would rub against the hard ground. It was unfortunate that she was lying on snow and ice, and she could feel her hardened nipples being virtually ripped off with every move of friction. She could have sworn the were bleeding.

Possessed. It was the only way to describe him. Although she couldn't see him, she could picture his face and the expressions of joy and a freakish happiness that he was getting from beating her. It would be the same look he had when she saw him spanking Quinn, only this time he wasn't spanking her. Yes he was whipping her with a strong leather belt, trying to draw blood through her clothes, but this wasn't spanking. This was full blown torture, she was sure of it. All the while blurting verse after verse of the bible. She of course wasn't listening, only crying into the snow, melting it with her tears. Her hands were tied behind her back, so there was no way she could try and stop him; bound with more leather so that it was digging into her wrists.

Not being satisfied by the lack of screaming, Russell took his muddy boot and kicked her again and then lifting her top up. Bare skin. That what what was needed. There were marks on her back, but he needed to see her flesh. He craved it. It was ancient and medieval of him to think that by drawing blood was going to 'rinse away her sins'. That's what the lake was for. He had come up, through research, of how it was best to drive away these devil sins: talk to her, force her to leave and now he was only left with one choice; force the sin itself out of her by bleeding her dry. Her screams would also help the sins to leave. And, ultimately, if that method didn't work, then the lake certainly would. Although he hoped it wouldn't get to that stage.

Metal was proving inefficient. He had been throwing the heavy buckle on her back, bottom and legs for twenty minutes – the same amount of time he did to Quinn – but it wasn't working. It was only bruising her skin, keeping the sin locked inside. When what he needed was for her sin to be bled out. He took the belt in his hands, wrapped the buckle in his fist and, like the Egyptian Pharaoh to his Jewish slave, he pelted her and slashed at her skin with the metal.

First time she felt it on her skin, Rachel couldn't make a sound. The shock was too much to bare. A snap and white heat flooded through her. She was numb from the first blow, but knew there were more to follow. It was on the second fast and hard slap she felt that her scream ripped out of her. Felt the blood trickle down her sides and stain the pure snow. Russell had drawn blood; now he was happy.

Even with Quinn's car windows up she still heard Rachel's scream echo through the forest she had found herself in. Doing as her mother had instructed, she had called the police and an ambulance. Hearing Rachel's scream, Quinn drove faster and chanted; "I'm coming my love, I'm coming for you," over and over again until her steamy breath filled the car.

Drained, not of blood but of screams, Rachel lay on the floor. She could no longer feel the cold. Her top had been brought back down, to soak some of the blood she had spilled. Still she could not move and inch, only her eyes and mouth. Muttering Quinn's name repeatedly, she prayed that she would come for her. She knew she would, but was fearing for her life. She heard Russell drag Judy out of the car and tie her up against a tree. She was putting up a fight but of course he was stronger. She then heard the crunching of his boots come closer to her and he picked her up by her hair, pulling her head up.

"Filth." He spat at her, making her close her eyes and cry once more. "That's what you are; you and your kind." He no longer considered her a person. Just a thing. A bacteria that had 'infected' his daughter into being like her. Still telling her what an awful creature she was, he pulled her up to her feet – wincing as she felt her cuts – and pulled her into the lake. Gasping once she felt the frozen water under her feet, she received a slap across her numb face. "Be quiet," he snarled, his eyes flickering to the car headlights that were approaching. "You're singer, I want to know which high notes you can reach," he then took a piece of ice floating on top of the lake and jabbed it into her wound in her back. Throwing her head back, Rachel screamed as he twisted it in. "You do have a high pitch," he chuckled, "now let's see how low you can go." He then took his hand and balled it into a fist, punching her hard in the stomach. He was holding her up by her tied together hands, so she couldn't flop easily, but she grunted a low tone. "Very low indeed." He laughed to himself, enjoying his sick fun.

Upon seeing her father thump her girlfriend in her stomach, Quinn flew out of the car and marched over to them. "Rachel!" She screamed. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Her name was constantly on her lips, and now that she saw her, she had to call out her name. Even though saying it would do nothing to help her. Her father smiled up at her. He had a look of pride on his face, as if he was doing something to make Quinn proud of him. As if she had asked him to do this. Quinn watched in horror as Rachel spluttered and coughed, trying to breath. "Quinn I am doing this because I love you." Russell called out, holding Rachel's head up and pulling her by her hair to sow Quinn what he had done.

Rachel's cheeks were red, but her face was pale. Deathly pale. Blue lips and purple eyes. Red, runny nose and messy hair. Her eyes wandered to her body and saw her nipples poking through. They were cold and she could see Rachel trembling and teeth chattering against her father's grip.

"Where's your evidence and justification for that remark?" Quinn snapped at him, trying hard not to sob. Russell laughed at her, imagining it was some sort of joke. "Because it's obvious!" He bellowed loudly in a gigantic laugh. "You're smart Quinn, you may not be showing it as of late, but you are. You're also young and easily manipulated and seduced, so I know that this-" His hand moved off her back and gripped around her neck; sending chocking throat gags to come out of Rachel. Quinn;s eyes widened in horror. "No I'm not!" She screamed at him, clutching at her hair in frustration. "I know exactly what I want; the only person who could manipulate and brainwash me is you and the only person who could seduce me is the terrified girl you are strangling so let her go!" She cried again and skidded on the ice. "Please, let her go!" She called out, wondering why her feet wouldn't allow her to into the water.

Before the police had told her not to approach him. If he had her mother and her girlfriend, then he could easily hurt her too. Russell frowned, not understanding why Quinn was happy that he was finally setting her free from Rachel's influence. "No Quinn, I am not letting go until you see that she needs to be stopped. This little game and plan of hers has to be stopped." He squeezed harder around her neck. Quinn coughed out a laugh, not believing what she was hearing. "A game? Plan? Dad, she doesn't have one!" She took her eyes away from that of her fathers and just focused solely on Rachel's magnificent face. Even frozen, she was beautiful. Her cracks in her voice were starting to show, but she refused yet again to let them over take her. "She is a beautiful, innocent, caring girl who doesn't possess a single bad quality throughout her whole body; unlike you."

"See Quinn, see what she's done." He bellowed, letting go of Rachel's neck, sending her heavily gasping for needed breath, preparing to jab the ice again. "She's already got you under her spell!"

"She's not a witch!" Quinn shouted, feeling the strength to answer her father back. Argue with him. She figured that he wouldn't hurt her too much if she just kept him talking; or more accurately, arguing, debating. "The only magic she has is by making me melt at the sight of her-"

"And that's what I'm talking about!" He shouted back, just as loud, sending echoes around the forest. Sending more as he stabbed the ice in her bleeding back again.

Rachel cried out, flinging her head back and screaming as the pain increased. A mixture of cold and sharp. Never before had she thought ice could hurt so much. Russell continued to bellow. "She has trapped you and is keeping you hostage for her own satisfaction she needs to be stopped!"

"Let her go!" Quinn screamed back, stepping forward, but stopping herself as she felt her foot slide."She needs to be punished," Russell glared, "and you need to be set free from this sick girl!"

"You'll make her sick if you don't let her go!" Quinn begged, seeing how much Rachel was suffering now. "Quinn!" Rachel spluttered, somehow being able to swallow some air into her lungs through the screaming.

At hearing her name, Quinn took her attention away from her sadistic father and looked at Rachel. Those eyes were pleading with her to help; begging her to do something. But what could she do? If she were to wrestle her father, then they would both be in trouble. But she wanted to badly to prize his hands off of her and hold her in her arms. No. She had to keep talking. Had to keep distracting him from his plan. All the while Judy watched the exchange from her tree.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Quinn shouted at him, a fire flaring within her.

"Do not say that word!" Russell told her, pointing the blooded ice stick at Quinn.

"There are a lot of words I'm not allowed to say because you think they're a sin to even think-"

"Be quiet Quinn!" Russell growled, not wanting to hear her talk, but just make her see what he was doing. His daughter shook her head. "No! I will never be quiet, never on your terms anyway."

"I'm warning you-" Her father snarled, stepping forward. Still shaking her head, Quinn thought that maybe if she kept answering back, he would walk to her and she would be able to grab Rachel and take her away from him. She pointed her hand at him and screamed and shouted; "And I'm warning you; you think you can lord all over me? Treat me like some little puppet that you can control? Well you can't! Yes you're my father and I have to respect you, but not because it says so in the bible and not because you've told me to, but because that's just the way things are. Like love and commitment. You think you're so mighty and powerful and that you can just walk all over me? Well you can't. You're such a hypocrite! Did you forget about that affair you had with 'tattooed freak' as mom put it? Adultery is a sin. One of the worst and although you might think that loving the someone the same gender as yourself is a sin then I have one question for you;" She smirked, lowering her tone knowing that this was going to hit him where it hurt the most. "If God made us to love the opposite sex, then why did he make it so I could fall in love with Rachel? Is that not a sin on His behalf? Does that not make him imperfect and immoral-"

"Don't you dare blaspheme!" Russell shouted, dragging Rachel forward as he walked one step closer. "Then don't you dare hurt my girlfriend!" Quinn ordered. "Let her go you monster!"

"I'm the monster?" He laughed. "I'm the monster? The only monster here is her! This thing that has plagued you and influenced you to become like her; why can't you see that? Why-"

"Rachel had nothing to do with me falling in love with her; only by being so beautiful, and talented and perfect in every way. So you're wrong; she's not the monster you are!"

Russell couldn't understand it. He was helping his daughter, doing this for his daughter. All for her; saving her from a life of sin and damnation in hell. Why could she not see that? It was clear that Rachel Berry and her faggy fathers had her cursed in a much deeper way. It was done. There was only one thing left to do. "You have to make a choice Quinn." He told her, shaking his head and grasping onto Rachel's shoulders, holding her steady next to him. Trembling under his fingers. Oh, Quinn. My precious daughter." He smirked lightly, before presenting her dilemma. "Your mother, or her." Quinn frowned, not sure what he was talking about. He had stopped advancing and was now retreating back further into the lake. "What are you talking about?" She asked, scared of his answer. He sighed, as if there really was no way out of his plan and what he was planning to do, was the only option. "Quinn it's the only way I can make you understand and realise what has happened to you is a sin and is wrong; your mother also needs to be punished for allowing herself to be influence as well. Not in the same way as you, but still almost as bad."

"Dad-" Quinn gasped as she understood what he was talking about, looking at the lake.

All of it becoming clear.

"One of them has to go. Your mother has accepted your little affair and must be punished, and this girl has corrupted your mind. I don't know who I would want to drown first, but I'll let you decide."

"No!" Quinn cried, shaking her head not wanting either of them to die.

"No?" Raising his eyebrows. "You really want me to make that choice? Fine have it your way!"

"No! No please-"

"Oh now you use your manners?" He spat, tightening his grip.

"Stop please! Don't hurt them! I love them both!"

"But who do you love more, Quinn?" He pointed to the tied up woman slumped against the trunk of the closest tree. She was sobbing, defeated and unable to stop her husband from committing his awful crime. "Your mother, your family and your own flesh and blood? The woman who carried you, gave birth to you, loved you your whole life and will continue to do so? Or her," He spat, shaking Rachel so she could wake up a little; her exhausted eyes locked with those of Quinn's frightened hazel green ones. Both sets glistened in the freezing dawn light. With the rising sun, Quinn could see visibly that Rachel was shivering frantically and that her usually light tan skin was pale. Almost as pale as hers and her luscious red lips had gone a sore looking purple blue colour. "Who you have hated for most of your life and probably hated you too!"

"I...I..."

"You have to make a choice Quinn. You chose, because I think you sure as anything know who I would chose to drown like a runt kitten."

The blonde could feel the hot tears streaming down her face as she looked into the eyes of her girlfriend. She knew that he wouldn't harm his own wife in the way he would happily do so to Rachel. The shivering brunette's eyes were one sparkle away from being dead. She was fighting with herself once again to keep awake. But also, she wasn't pleading or begging with Quinn to choose her. It was as if she had accepted her inevitable fate. She was deflated and defeated, and a single frozen tear slid from her eye. Quinn watched it fall, and wanted nothing more than to kiss it away and make everything better. But she had to speak the truth.

"Well dad," she said cold and harsh, pushing her shoulders back and approaching the edge of the lake, "if you're really going to make me choose then..." she shook her head at the man she used to call so affectionately 'daddy'. Unable to comprehend how he could be so cruel and disgusting. "Then I'm sorry but, but I choose Rachel." The girl in question's eyes looked up; slowly and painfully as the will to sleep was becoming too much for her. But hearing that Quinn would risk everything to save her, made her failing heart swell inside her chest. She felt Russell's grip on her tighten, and, just like before, knew that she was going to die at the hands of this man. All because Quinn couldn't lie to him any more, and felt like she could be the brave night and save her with her words of honesty. She wanted to cry, but was using all her energy to keep breathing. She was no longer breathing for her; but for the both of them.

Shrugging her shoulders and feeling as brave as anything, Quinn stepped once more closer to the rippling water of the lake. She didn't know what would happen; if he would just throw Rachel to her and then go to get her mother, or if he would come after her and try to wash away her sins for her. Either way, she had to tell him the truth: she had to explain to him that she wasn't afraid of him any more and that she would not sit back ideally and allow him to make their lives a misery, because he had a warped interoperation of life, right and wrong. Glaring at him through her hazel green gems, she could feel the satisfied smirk appearing on her face as she told him exactly how she felt. "I'll always choose Rachel. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her." Unfortunately she was so wrapped up in wanting to make him suffer by declaring the truth to him, that she failed to see her mother shake her head, Rachel brace herself for what was going to happen, and her father's own lips begin to twitch into the evil smirk she had inherited from him. "Think again."

With the force of a thousand elephants, Russell suddenly yelled, twisted his body wrong, gripping harder onto Rachel's fragile self and thrust Rachel's body into the water. He then plunged her screaming head under it and held her down.

Everything went rather slow then. As if she someone had slowed down the action on a television show she had been watching. Everything just went in slow motion. A thousand times slower than normal.

All she could hear was screaming. At first it was Rachel's pained screaming. She was so cold but as soon as she felt his grasp on her change and he was forcing her into the water, she couldn't help herself. Taking all of her energy voluntarily, she screamed as loudly as she could. A mixture between cats screeching and a child wailing in the night.

Next she heard herself screaming; begging and pleading with her father to let go and to let her go. Fearful that he would actually kill her. He appeared to be enjoying himself; he relished in the fact that he was potentially ending someone's short life, and committing the biggest sins of all: murder.

Then her mother was screaming, lunging at him with an object. She had somehow managed to untie herself from Russell's knots; distracting him with her female sobs, and had been working at the rope. At first, Quinn didn't see what it was; this mysterious but life saving object. She was too focused on her girlfriend battling to stay breathing. Never once in her life had Quinn been so grateful for her girlfriend's excellent breath control. But that breath was going to run out at some point and then...who knows what.

Suddenly she heard her father screaming. He was shouting, telling Judy to get away and get off. Then he howled like a pack of wolves and stumbled away. Letting go of Rachel.

Rachel. Now was her chance. Quinn rushed into the water, shoving leaves and ice out of the way, trudging over to her and of course not caring about herself. Her only mission was to get Rachel and warm her up. Once she got to the spot where the bubbles were rapidly decreasing, she reached under the water. As soon as her fingertips touched her girlfriend's skin, she gasped. Never in her entire life had she felt something – or someone – so cold.

Like a brave fireman, she picked up her naked girl and carried her out of the water, crying onto her. As if her tears would somehow warm her up. Again, trying to run out of the sludge, slush and mud. Her feet feeling heavy and sinking, but she was thankful for her extensive Cheerio training; she could handle anything, even her lunatic of a father so it seemed.

Laying her on the bank of the lake, Quinn took off her coat and wrapped Rachel up in it, holding her on her lap and keeping her as close as she could, pressed to her body like she had done when they were in bed together, and ran her arms along her sides and back, trying to generate heat.

Quinn wasn't stupid. She knew about hypothermia. Her girl had been out in this below freezing temperatures for about two hours and in that lake for forty five minutes, dressed in nothing but the thin clothing she wore when snuggling with Quinn previously in the night. That was it. No coat or form of warmth. Although the sweatpants were thick, they weren't thick enough. And although the pyjama top was long sleeved, it may as well have been a tank top. It clung to her body and made her look as if she was naked. She was blue. Nothing like Avatar or Smurf like, just blue. And that scared the life out of Quinn.

Rachel was going to die, and soon if she didn't do something to stop.

"Give me your coat." Quinn called to her mother, not looking away from the limp life in her arms. She turned her head, seeing that her mother was still crying in the water at the impossible realisation that she had stabbed her husband, and allowed him to get away. "Mom give me your God damn coat!" Quinn screamed, but turned her head back lightening fast to her girlfriend, who moved slightly and was trying to frown in her arms. "Q..Quinn..head..hurts." She whispered hoarsely, unable to make herself heard. Again, she was focusing on her breathing and trying to stay awake. But it was becoming impossible. It could have just been her imagination, but Rachel was positive she could see 'the light'. The light that people talked about before they died. Yes, it was more logical that it was just the sun appearing through the trees, but Rachel was so tired and so cold, that she seriously thought she was dying and then changed her mind. She would focus her last ounces of energy of the woman she loved more than anything; waging war with her eyelids.

Gasping and trying to keep her tears at a bay, trying to appear brave for her Blossom, Quinn smoothed Rachel's hair. Even that was cold and frosty. "I'm sorry." She gasped, "I'm sorry baby I won't shout. I'll never shout again, I promise. Not in front of you. I'll never hurt you again. I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, bending over and kissing her girl on her frozen red nose. It was shiny from the cold and dribbling from the fever she was doubt feeling. Rachel swallowed, and took a deep, painful breath. "Not..not your fault..nothing..to be..sorry..for." She stammered, teeth chattering and fighting back the words. Shaking her head, Quinn held her girl closer to her. Continuing to soothe her. "Don't speak, don't speak baby." She shushed, lightly rocking her, comforting her but also to again create heat. "You're tired, don't speak." She whispered. Although she was seconds away from slipping into a subconscious state, Rachel could still smell Quinn and feel her warmth. But she was still shivering. Her eyes were closing. "Quinn..so...co..cold." She stuttered, whispering so quietly, Quinn wasn't even sure if she spoke. Sniffling, Quinn kissing the top of Rachel's filthy hair and continued to cry on her. "I know. I'll warm you, I'll make you warm again. I promise."

Distant sirens were screeching throughout the forest. Signalling the police and an ambulance were on their way. Not soon enough, Quinn was thinking and willed them hurry. As she held her fragile girl, she could feel her life slipping away from her and she rocked, kissed and sang to her. Anything to keep her holding on.

In the hospital waiting room, Quinn and Judy sat with blankets around them and cups of steaming coffee cradled in their hands. They had been checked over and were fine. More than anything they were suffering from the psychological affects of what they had just witnessed. Judy had a few rope burns on her wrist, and Quinn had a cut on her leg from where a piece of ice had sliced through her skin. Their 'wounds' were treated and now they had to just wait for to hear about Rachel. Her fathers had been called, and of course had rushed over to hospital to see her. Hiram was bawling his eyes out and was unable to hold himself up, gasping for air as his husband walked in. Leroy was holding himself, composed and not wanting to show too much emotion. For his husband rather than himself. Hiram was dressed in his pyjamas, having threatened to kill Leroy himself if he didn't hurry up. Leroy had forced him to put on sensible footwear, a sweater and a coat, but he himself had dressed in normal clothes. The men had also brought things for their daughter. Still, they were fast and had arrived with no doubt at least five speeding tickets. They had been talking to the doctors since they arrived and had promised to call Quinn once they knew what was happening.

Ten in the morning. They had been there for just under two hours. Impressive timing in any other situation, but considering they had been escorted by two police cars and the ambulance it wasn't surprising they were being seen so quickly and with such urgency. Quinn was mumbling to Rachel that she would be okay, that she loved her and that, once again, she would protect her. She hadn't been allowed to ride in the ambulance as she wasn't family. Although she wanted to protest, she thought it best not to waste time and just allowed them to do what needed to be done. Still, once they got to the hospital, she was stuck to the unconscious girl's side; squeezing her hand and stroking her hair off her sweating, fever filled, boiling face. Naturally she wasn't allowed to go through, but she kept her eyes on the girl right until after ten minutes of the doors being closed.

The two blondes now sat on their chairs in silence waiting for the news. Until Quinn spoke up. "Why did he do this mom? Why couldn't he have just killed me? He hates me why couldn't he have just ended my life?" Judy told her, dryly. Still reliving over and over again what she had just witnessed and done. "Because that would have been too kind sweetheart." Quinn frowned at her mother, squinting at her. "What do you mean?" She asked, frightened of the answer, but needing to hear it. Her mother sighed, but still refused to look at Quinn; for fear of breaking down in front of her again. She was the adult. She had to be the strong one out of the two of them. Deeply sighing again, she explained to her daughter her reasoning why her husband, who she now had no doubt in her mind she loathed, would do such an unthinkable and inhumane act. "Killing you would have been too simple. He knows that you're not gay. He knows that you only love Rachel and so, I guess he thought that if he removed Rachel then you would forget about her and find someone else. A guy. You'd forget about her and that she even existed and marry a guy ultimately."

"Remove the cause of the problem and move on. Like an antibiotic."

"I guess so." Judy shrugged; feeling sick at the thought that she used to think like that also.

Her daughter shook her head in disbelief and anger. "It's so unfair." She growled in a light whisper. As she spoke she saw Rachel's face; ghostly white and blue lips, all the sparkles of her eyes vanished from her. "She is the sweetest most perfect girl in the world and she didn't deserve this."

Judy nodded her head slowly in understanding. "I know sweetheart, I know." She licked her lips and took a sip of her coffee. Quinn's jaw clenched and her eyes flamed, like her father's had before. "I hate him mom." She snarled, now picturing his smirking face. "I hate him so much."

"I know. I know." Judy repeated, her own anger rising. But having spent so many years having her feelings repressed, she simply sipped at her coffee, as they fell into silence once more.

More minutes ticked by. The two blondes left with their thoughts and feelings. Both reliving again what had happened. It seemed so bizarre that just hours before, Quinn had never felt so happy. Both times she had her girl in her arms; protecting her and comforting her but for two complete polar opposite reasons. Her shoulders were slumped and her head finally moved out of its stiff position. Looking at her mom she sighed and quietly told her; "I'm sorry mom." Shrugging she decided to clarify what she meant. "That I didn't chose you." But Judy somehow smiled at her daughter, turning her own head to look her younger self. "I understand Quinn." She sighed, "Of course I do. I was in love once. You would have rather put yourself in that position rather than have the love of your life, your existence, in that state." For the first time in the hospital, they both shuddered at the idea of Judy being in love with Russell. Love wasn't a gift he deserved to have. "Still I'm sorry." She apologised, giving her mother a tiny almost not existent smile. Her mother smiled back at her, but then returned to her serious face, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulling her closer. "Sorry can wait. All we can do now is pray that Rachel will pull through." Quinn rested her head on her mother's shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. Haunted by the image of Rachel looking so deathly. "I can't pray, but I can wish." She told her mother. The older woman shrugged and turned to kiss her daughter's hair. "Same thing in my book."

Some time later Quinn was allowed to see Rachel. Alone. She walked to the room where Rachel was being kept, being lead by a doctor. It was a special room, full of heaters and that Rachel was swaddled like a baby in warm electric blankets. She wasn't told the details of her condition – and a part of Quinn didn't want to know – but all she needed to know was that Rachel was going to be okay.

Breathing a sigh of relief at hearing the news, Quinn walked in and felt like she had to take off her clothes. Instead she opted for just her coat. The room was boiling, but Quinn had been told that Rachel was freezing. They were even giving her warm drinks to warm up her insides. Again, Quinn shook her head not wanting to know any more. "Can I hold her hand?" She asked the doctor, as she tried to reach out and grab her, wanting to play with her soft, dainty fingers and kiss them. The doctor told her she couldn't, because she had to be kept warm. The young blonde nodded her head and asked to be left alone.

After staring at her girl for what felt like an eternity, she finally leant closer to her. Not touching her, but wanting to have their breaths mixed in with each others. That connection would be worth it. "Come on Rachel," Quinn whispered, closing her eyes and rocking back and forth, "Come on Blossom. Wake up. Sing again, live again. For me. Please?"


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Never Lost

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Never Lost**

Sleep had overtaken Quinn. Amazingly, she thought, she had somehow managed to leave her consciousness and fall asleep with her head on her arms, leaning down on the edge of Rachel's bed. She wanted to be awake for Rachel. She wanted to be awake for when she herself woke up. How selfish of her to give into sleep, when she had been asleep for most of the night and had not been through the horrid torture that her girlfriend had suffered. It was this girl; this perfect, sweet, beautiful girl, lying in front of her, who should be sleeping. Sleeping off the nightmare that she lived, and would no doubt be reliving as nightmares instead of the blissful dreams she was used to. Still, Quinn had slept, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Heat was waving over her body. The room in which Rachel was sleeping in had to be kept warm. The poor girl had been shivering none stop since Quinn had held her in her arms by the bank of the lake. In the hospital, the doctors had pumped her body full of liquids to bring her internal body temperature up. She had finally stopped shivering, but she had been wired up to a heart monitor, in case of heart failure due to the cold. Everyone was concerned, knowing just how freezing cold it had been outside and how long she had been out there. The doctors were worried about her legs; although they had been covered by the sweatpants and the socks, they still knew that she could have suffered frostbite or lack of circulation in her feet. Her cuts and bruises to her face had been cleaned up and taken care of too, caused by the clean ice there wasn't anything wrong there, but the bruises and slash wounds to her back had called for concern.

On being told that she had been beaten with a belt, Quinn had sobbed hard into her hands, needing her mother to comfort her and rock her. Hatred was flowing through her veins. She couldn't understand how her own father could have beaten someone. True he had beaten her, but someone else? That just wasn't fair, or right. Still, Quinn shook it out of her head (or at least storing it away for another time) and focused on her girlfriend.

Once Rachel had been checked over, having been moved into a still warm but not as warm, room because her inner body temperature had warmed up to a less severe temperature, her dads had come in and told Quinn that she was going to be okay; that she wasn't in a coma and that her brain hadn't swelled or had any form of noticeable damage done to it. "A miracle!" Is what Hiram had called it, before bursting into tears at the sight of his little girl; battered and bruised and almost clinging onto life. "She's a fighter." Leroy had told him, kissing his temple and rubbing his large hand up and down his arm. "She'll be fine." His voice was strong and almost demanding, as if telling him not to be so stupid as to doubt the fact their daughter will be okay.

It wasn't too long later – about six o'clock – that Quinn had woken up. No one dared to go in and tell her that visiting hours would be up in three hours, and that she would have to go home. Her mother had warned all the doctors and nurses not to tell her to leave, otherwise she would scream down the whole hospital until they would eventually cave and allow her to stay. Judy had watched her daughter from the little window on the door. She could see her praying, singing and longing to kiss the girl. Frowning at the sight, it amazed her how she hadn't seen it before: how completely in love Quinn was. Regretting the way she had blown up at her daughter, Judy knew she had to make it right. Even though she had told Quinn that she accepted her for who she was and who she loved, she knew she would have to do more to prove it.

Quinn was now watching her girlfriend sleep. Her eyes had been sketching over Rachel's delicate features. Her lips were still a slight purple and her face still a little pale, as were her eyelids, but by the fact that she had been moved to a less intense room, made Quinn know her little diva was going to pull through. Sighing heavily, Quinn watched as Rachel's chest floated up and down gently with each subtle breath she took. Her chest rose and fell and Quinn listened out to her soft breaths, reminding her of the hushed sounds the waves would make as they gently lapped against a sandy beach at night or in the early morning. She could see Rachel's hands flat on the bed under the red quilt she had over her. Wanting nothing more than to take hold of it, place it against her own cheek and kiss her wrist; the way she had after they made love.

Making love. Made love. Their actions felt like a lifetime away. She was Rachel's first. With her it had been Rachel's first time. It could have just been the shock and trying to distract herself from what she had seen or the fact she was addicted to Rachel's gentle touches and passionate kisses, but Quinn couldn't wait to make love to Rachel again. Again and again and once more. Pleasure her over and over, telling her through each suck of her skin or nip of her hip bone just how perfect she was and how beautiful she was. Wanting to flatter Rachel with the slick movement of her tongue against the shell of her ear, breath in her scent and send vibrations through her mouth as she moaned and told her how much she loved her. They had made love, but it was simple. Neither had, of course, never been with another girl before and therefore were very inexperienced. They had both been too shy to 'research' what they were 'supposed to do'. So they did what they felt was right, but Quinn, at that moment, just watching her girl sleep, couldn't wait to make Rachel feel things she had never felt before. Never again would they need anyone else to make them feel good about themselves. They would have each other, forever and that was all that mattered.

Shuddering and trying not to splash tears onto the warm, dry blanket, Quinn bowed her head and bit her lip hard. "I was so scared," she whispered to the sombre figure, "when I saw him hurt you." She sniffled and willed herself not to cry. "I never want to see you hurt again," her voice cracked under the emotion she was trying to get through to the sleepy girl. "I thought I lost you."

"You never lost me. I'm always here." Quinn shot her head up, thinking she was but wishing and praying she wasn't when she heard Rachel whisper the words. "Rachel?" She whispered in disbelieving. Her girl managed to tweak her fading blue lips into a small smile. She whispered after licking her lips; "I'm here Quinn. And I always will be." With the surprise and shock of her little girlfriend waking up so suddenly, Quinn couldn't help the tears fall from her eyes. She stood from her chair and crashed their lips together; Rachel grinning into the kiss, Quinn just thankful that she was okay.

Pulling back suddenly, Quinn realised that probably wasn't the best thing to do. Rachel smiled up at her, signalling it was okay and that she had been wanting to kiss her for a long time. Her eyes sleepy and shining. Shining. Her shine was back. He hadn't taken that from her. Sniffling hard, Quinn couldn't contain it any more. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she enveloped her girlfriend in a soft, but big hug. Practically pinning the both of them down on the mattress. She breathed in the smell of her hair; even through the ice and lake water, she could still smell the faint, hint of apples. Turing her head and kissing her hair and then bringing herself up a little to kiss her bruised cheek.

Heaving breaths, Quinn pulled back further and before Rachel could say anything, she cupped her face in her hands. Staring deep into her eyes and telling her with the most serious, honest voice she could make; "I love you so much Rachel, and I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise."

"I know." Rachel smiled quietly, a tear sliding down the side of her face. Quinn pushed her lips onto Rachel's. This time it was a soft, delicate kiss which conveyed more emotion.

Quinn was so sure she was going to lose her girl. Never again. Not by anyone's hands. She was going to love, protect and honour Rachel and once they were both eighteen, she was going to marry her. The second she got – maybe on her own birthday – she was going to meet Rachel at the end of an aisle somewhere and marry that girl. She was hers and was going to make sure her father knew it. There was nothing and no one that was going to stop that.

Determined, was Quinn's knew adjective and life goal. Dangerously so.

**Note: Da, it's short I know, but so am I and the best things in live are small and sweet and that's me written all over it! Next chapter up as soon as I can! I'm currently working on a screenplay right now – the idea 'given to me' by Lea Michele herself, so I'm writing it. Told y'all I love writing! :) **


	23. Chapter Twenty Two Blanket of Friendship

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Blanket of Friendship**

Sneakily, Quinn had slipped her hand under the covers of Rachel's hospital bed, and had been clutching onto the dainty limb for half an hour now. Even when her fathers came back from their much needed coffee break, they never let go of each other's hand. Quinn, making soft circles on the back of her hand and giving her light squeezes. Rachel had been laying back on her pillow and looking at Quinn with love in her tired eyes; every swipe of her thumb across the back of her hand, made her smile. Quinn had told her that she never wanted to let go of her hand, and had kept to that determination when the doctor came back in and tried to give Rachel an examination of her limbs, to see if they had suffered any frost bite. He was sympathetic to them, but also had to do his job. When Quinn's entire body had to be physically removed away from Rachel for the ten little minutes the examination had taken, Rachel had giggled and laughed loudly at her silly girlfriend's pouting face. As soon as he had gone, Quinn took hold of her hand again and dipped her head under the sheets; startling the brunette, to kiss her hand and suck on her knuckles, promising again not to let go.

A part of the blonde had wished that Rachel had somehow forgotten all about the ordeal the brunette had been through, but no such luck. Whilst Quinn was stroking her hair and peppering light kisses on her temple, Rachel said in a little voice; "How's your mom?" Quinn's lips steadied themselves on the side of Rachel's head. Sighing she kissed her again, lingering her lips longer on the skin. "She's okay." Quinn told her thoughtful girlfriend. "A little shocked and shaken but-"

"But she's okay?" Rachel asked more frantically, squeezing Quinn's hand again. At Rachel's desperation and kindness to make sure everyone else was okay, Quinn smiled against her head. "Yes." She whispered. "She's fine." She heard the breath of relief escape from Rachel's lips and felt her slump slightly with the deflation in her chest. "Thank goodness. I'd never forgive myself if something had happened to her." Rachel sighed, rubbing her own batch of circles onto the back of Quinn's hand. "You have nothing to feel guilty for." Quinn frowned, trying to take control of the circle rubbing. Shrugging, Rachel pressed her head against the side of Quinn's. "I know but, I just feel like I do."

To stop Rachel from babbling on about ridiculous things, Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's and placed it on Rachel's stomach. Then slowly dragged it up her body, her fingers sliding between where she felt the valley of Rachel's breasts and then dragged her palm up to Rachel's cheek. She held the girl in place before turning her own head to catch Rachel's chapped lips with her own soft ones. Their eyes were closed, and where they both saw flashes of what had happened, they tried to ignore it and focused on their kiss.

Feeling their bodies fill with love and desire. Rachel gripped at the bed sheets, knowing she was supposed to keep them under the blankets to keep the circulation going in her fingers. Still, she put all of her attention into her mouth. With her strong muscle, her tongue pressed itself against Quinn's lips and lightly licked it. The soft, slight action sent ticklish flutters throughout Quinn's lips and she moaned slightly, parting her lips to allow the delicious tongue inside. Where the rest of Rachel's little body was frozen and warming up, Rachel's mouth was hot and Quinn could feel herself being turn on.

Gently, she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and tugged lightly at the strands, sending little groans to come from her mouth and plummet down Quinn's throat. Both chests were rising and falling faster now, and Quinn knew that the act she was sure Rachel wanted to do just as badly as she did, would keep her warm better than any amount of electric blankets. Still, making out was good enough for them; it brought back the simplicity of their relationship. Her fingertips on Rachel's cheek began to slide themselves up and down the heating skin, and then trailed themselves down to her neck. Her tips found Rachel's pulse and she pinched the skin lightly to recreate the feeling of her sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. She didn't want to leave Rachel's intense mouth and so went back to making light scratches at the skin, to send shivers through her girl.

Breaking away, Rachel was panting. "I wish I could hold you." She whispered, staring deeply into Quinn's eyes. The blonde smiled at her, "When you're better you still won't be able to hold me." Rachel frowned at Quinn's comment. "Why not?" Her smile turned into a devilish, seductive smirk as she brought her lips below Rachel's ear. "Because I am going to hold you in my arms for the rest of your life." She then pressed a hard kiss behind Rachel's ear and then licked up to her earlobe before sucking on it, lighting biting on it. Rachel closed her eyes, feeling herself sigh deeply and begin to moan. "Looks like we didn't need to bring a blanket Britt Britt!"

The two girlfriends snapped their eyes open at the familiar voice of Santana. She was standing in the doorway with a 'you're busted' smirk on her face. Brittany standing next to her with a massive grin on her face. Quinn reluctantly pushed herself away from Rachel and turned to face the Cheerios. "How long have you been standing there for?" She asked, scared that now someone from school had discovered their very secret relationship. The Latina merely shrugged and stepped into the room, allowing Brittany to rush to Rachel's side carrying the bag of treats for the diva. "Long enough to see and now know that something rather interesting has been going on between you two." She smirked, stepping closer to Quinn. Rachel was too busy being smothered by one of Brittany's famous Bear Hugs to notice, but Quinn was blushing and had a petrified look on her face. "Do you want to tell me what's going on, Fabray?" Santana asked, getting rid of her smirk and giving Quinn their secret look: the look that they only gave each other when they were friends.

Over on the bed, Brittany had sat down on some free space and began to empty the contents of her Cheerio gym bag. "Here Rachel," she began to explain all of the reasons why she had brought the gifts, "Quinn's mom told us that you were really cold and now you're sick so I've brought you a hot water bottle." She presented the red and white Christmas hot water bottle and stuck it under the sheets of Rachel's bed; somehow breaking the barrier Quinn had desperate to break! "I know that you're Jewish and Jews don't believe in Santa Clause, but this was the only one I could find." Rachel beamed sleepily at Brittany's kind gesture. Under the sheets, she felt for the gift and gripped it tightly. "Thank you Brittany, I'm sure it'll keep me warm all the same."

"The doctors wouldn't let me put hot water in it, but you can do that when you get home. Unless Quinn keeps you warm at night." Rachel blushed at the tall blonde's comment. Before she could reply, Brittany brought out another kind, heart warming (and body warming) gift. It was a yellow blanket with blue cats on it and green fish. "This is Lord Tubbington's special blanket. It keeps him warm at night, but he said you could borrow it because you're colder than him." This time Rachel couldn't keep her tears at bay, and being the over-sensitive type, let one slip out of her eye. "Thank you Brittany," she said quietly, gripping the girl's hand from under the sheets. "That's very thoughtful of him. And you." On top of the covers, Brittany took hold of Rachel's hand and leaned into give her a kiss on the cheek.

Sighing, knowing she had been caught and now knowing she had to tell her everything, Quinn shrugged her shoulders. Looking down at her shoes, Quinn admitted softly; "I love Rachel." Santana's eyes bugged out of her head, and that smirk she once had reappeared, but this time it transformed quickly into a beaming smile. "You're not kidding?" She asked, and when Quinn lifted her eyes to the Latina's and gave her a modest smile, Santana pulled her into a small hug. "I'm happy for you." She whispered into the blonde's ear, but then her face took on a new expression: fright. "Is that why Rachel's in here?" Again, Quinn sighed, closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Before Santana had time to make a comment, the blonde looked over at her girlfriend. Smiling when she saw her once neat bed, now had all sorts of gift scattered on it, that Brittany and Santana had brought for her. She then turned back to Santana. "Can we talk outside?" Santana nodded her head, and allowed Quinn to lead the way. "I'm just going to get a coffee, Blossom, do you want anything?" Quinn asked, before she left the sauna like room. Rachel smiled at her and shook her head. "No thank you, Buttercup." Beside her, Brittany squealed at the nicknames and went back to drawing her picture for Rachel. Quinn kept her eyes lingering on Rachel's chocolate ones, before mouthing to her 'I love you', to which Rachel replied back, 'I love you more' with a slight wink.

Walking down the disinfectant stench filled hallway, Santana piped up. "What the hell happened Q?" Although she never really liked Rachel – that was obvious to everyone – she still loathed the idea that someone would hurt her because of her sexuality. Being half in, half out of the closet herself, she knew that she would never want anyone to be hurt because of who they loved. Quinn sighed and leaned against a wall. "It was my dad." Santana should have known, in a way she did. No way could a kid be so evil as to put Rachel in hospital. Although Judy hadn't gone into extensive detail, Santana had been told that she had got hypothermia from being kept in a frozen lake after being beaten in the snow. That was just too cruel, even for McKinnley's best bullies. "He wanted to punish me for being in love with Rachel."

"What a sick jerk." Santana growled, talking to herself and cursing Russell in Spanish.

Although Quinn didn't understand every word she said, she was still thankful for Santana's attitude. "Where is he anyway? Have the cops locked him up?" By the disappointed look on Quinn's face, she could tell that he hadn't been arrested. "He fled the scene before the cops came." Seeing the confused, shocked look on Quinn's face, the blonde girl then went on to describe in brutal but unfortunately truthful detail, of what had happened.

By the end of he little monologue, Santana's knuckles were white from being curled up into fists. "I'm gonna go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass." She snarled, which made Quinn laugh and lunge into a heart felt hug. "You and me both San," she said Quietly, "You and me both."

Carefully, Brittany had draped the blanket over Rachel and had her arm wrapped around Rachel, allowing her head to flop and rest on her shoulder. "What did it feel like," Brittany asked, "being in the snow and ice for so long?" Unknown to Santana, Brittany had heard what Judy had told her – not all of it, only the part about Rachel being in the frozen lake for as long as she had been – and was hurting inside at the thought of it. Rachel shifted uncomfortably in the bed. "You know when I used to get slushie facials everyday?" She felt Brittany nod her head, "Well that would hurt but it would be an intense pain. Like a singing slap or a when you hang out of the car window on the highway, it's hard and slashing. Well," she dropped her tone and her eyes, focusing on the blue cats, "this pain was worse than that. It was having repeated slushie facials over and over again."  
>"Did it hurt a lot?" Brittany asked, rubbing Rachel's shoulder with her hand. Rachel sniffled, trying not to cry at the memory.<p>

Thinking about it hurt her. She could still feel the numb feeling in her feet and legs and her muscles still ached from all the shivering, not to mention the hollow, hot pain she felt on her back from the pelts and beating. When she didn't answer, Brittany turned her head and pecked Rachel's head with her lips. "Don't worry Rachie," she cooed softly, "Quinn will make sure no one hurts you again. She'll be like you knight in shining armour." The idea of it made Rachel smile and she snuggled into the blonde. "Thank you Brittany," she whispered, "for the gifts."

Although she was warming up on the outside, Rachel still felt cold on the inside. She had another blonde laying next to her, but it wasn't the one she wanted. As she closed her eyes, waiting for Quinn to return, she imagined herself once again sleeping next to the blonde for the rest of her life. She then snapped her eyes quickly as her mind became blinded by the images of Russell hovering over her. Blinking, she tried to get the picture out of her mind, but it was no use. Even though it wasn't real and it wasn't happening, she could feel him beating her; slashing her with his leather strap of the belt and thumping the metal buckle on her back.

The pretend, but oh so real, actions made her jump beside Brittany but the girl was unfazed and simply gripped onto her tighter. It was then that Rachel had the sinking feeling that she may never be able to fall asleep alone again.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Snuggle Promises

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Snuggle Promises**

It wasn't too long after Brittany and Santana had left that Quinn was being asked to leave. She had to go home too and her face viably dropped when her mother came in and told her she had to leave. It was getting late and the girls had spent all day together. Doctors and nurses kept reminding them that visiting hours were up, but the blonde still refused to budge out of her seat. She went from arguing, being sweet to full out ignoring them. Hiram and Leroy had offered her to take a ride with them; as Rachel's parents they were allowed to stay, but Quinn felt that because she was Rachel's girlfriend she should be allowed to stay also. They were touched by her chivalry at wanting to stay by her side, but they were getting tired too and could see that Rachel was close to falling to sleep. They had no choice but to call her mother and ask her to come and get her. When Judy came to the door and promised her that she could come back after school the next day Quinn's gaze froze. She was considering the proposal, but still didn't move. Quinn pouted and all out refused to leave once again, until she felt the secret hand of Rachel Berry, that she was holding, give her a reassuring squeeze.

Hazel eyes left those of her mothers and turned to face the brown eyes she loved. Brown was officially her favourite colour, as berry's were her favourite fruit. Everything associated with the girl was her favourite. "It's okay Quinn," the brunette smiled in a little, sleepy voice. Her head had leaned back against the pillow, her hair creating a dark halo surrounding her brightening face. She looked peaceful but exhausted. Both of them talking and singing, laughing and occasionally giving each other quick pecks on the lips or cheeks. Rachel needed her rest, but she also needed Quinn and Quinn needed her.

As she stared into the sparkly eyes she adored, she could read the blonde's thoughts. She knew that Quinn was feeling awfully guilty about what had happened to her; thinking that it was in some way her fault. The girl would, of course want to make it up to her and would want to never leave her side. Be her shield and protector.

Under the sheets, Rachel stroked her thumb over the back of Quinn's hand; sending slight shivers throughout her body at the gentle touch. She melted and had to stop herself from moaning at the tentative feel. Their eyes were locked. "I'll be fine," Rachel reassured giving a slight nod of her head, "You need to stop worrying and go home. You have school in the morning!" Trust Rachel to be concerned about school when she had been through so much. Quinn let out a little laugh and leaned into Rachel's face, planting a soft kiss on her becoming rosy again cheek. "You are too cute." She whispered against her face and squeezed harder onto Rachel's hand. The little diva giggled and squeezed back. "Yes I am, but I'm also sensible. You need to go home and get a good night's rest before enduring an entire day of school." Quinn rolled her eyes, pulling back from Rachel only to press her lips to the sensitive skin under her jaw to kiss it.

Behind them, the two girls heard Judy clear her throat. They had been interrupted yet again from their intimacy. Quinn glared at her mother and rolled her eyes at the older blonde. She was shaking her head, but smirking – secretly melting at the sight of her daughter so happy. "Come on Quinn," she sighed, indicating for the girl to follow her out of the room, "Rachel needs her sleep too, she's right that you need to get your rest too." After a little while of the two blondes staring at each other, Quinn realised she had to back down. Before leaving, Quinn went back to the sleepy smiling face of her girlfriend and pressed her lips to hers. Just as she was about to break away she whispered against her kiss bruised lips; "I'll be back soon."

Detaching themselves for what would feel like years, Quinn could have sworn she saw Rachel's shoulders deflate as she leaned further down the bed and wriggled her toes. She felt herself deflate, but knew that it wouldn't be long until she was back by her love's side. Not just by her side, but with her arm wrapped around her and pressing more gentle kisses to her head. They kept their eyes on each other, even after Quinn had left the room. They could both feel the other's eyes on their own, and felt that connection between them grow. It was if the further they went, the stronger it became but it fully came into life when they were close to each other.

Wriggling herself down into the surprisingly comfortable bed, Rachel sighed as she thought of all the things that had happened to her: going from the incredible high of reaching a mind blowing orgasm, given to her by the girl she loved, to feeling completely breathless as she was held b the same loving girl to being paralysed by ultimate fear and numbing because of said girl's father. No. Because of who she was; because she was in love with that man's daughter and he just couldn't handle it.

As she closed her eyes, she tried to get rid of the thoughts circulating her brain of what had happened. Every time she moved she thought about it as pain would cut through her, every time the pain cut through her she would remember and think about it. It was an endless cycle, and she tried to hard to push the horrid memories away and focus on the ones with Quinn. Tried to distract her pain from remembering and feeling the love Quinn had given and shown her. But it was no use. Time was ticking away from her and she couldn't stop herself but cry.

He was there inside her head; yelling at her and hitting her. She felt his grasp on her arm and then her shoulders, his fingers wrapping around her neck, the leather of the belt whipping her, hear her screams be drowned out by his joyous laughter. The thoughts and feelings of it all being too real when she felt a pair of soft but strong hands ignore the rules of keeping her under the blanket and pulled her up. Resting her on her body, her face buried into her neck and sob into her sweater. She felt the familiar friendly hand rub up and down her back and the loving voice hush and soothe her with words of reassurance that she was there and would never leave her.

Quinn had escaped from her lock down by climbing out of her window. She hadn't changed from leaving the hospital, knowing that she would be back. Taking her keys from her purse, she then got into her car and quietly (as quiet as one could be in a car, driving off to see the love of her life in hospital) drove off be by her girlfriend's side. She would most likely be asleep, but Quinn wanted to watch her sleep. Like a guard for royalty, she would protect her. Like God she would watch over her and make sure she made it through the night. Rachel was right, of course. She did feel guilty. She was snatched from her bed and taken by her father. What was stop it happening to her again?

Arriving at the hospital, Quinn kept her head low and pretended to be a member of another person's family; knowing that the receptionists took shifts, so it was unlikely that they would recognise her. As she got closer to the room, her Rachel Senses were tingling, ringing out with alarm as she heard the unfortunately familiar sobs come from her room, and obviously from her precious mouth.

Forgetting all about being sneaky and Mission Impossible style, Quinn barged in and gasped at the sight before her; Rachel writing about on the bed and weeping, crying out in her sleep. Quinn charged over, flinging off her coat and crashing to the bed, picking up her weeping girl's body.

Calmly and gently, she rocked the girl and pressed lips to her hair, not kissing her but just giving her that comfort that she was there. Little fists balled up Quinn's sweater and gripped on with all her might. Eventually, the sobs had subsided and Rachel was breathing deeply to control her hiccuping aftermath of her crying. "I'm sorry." She whispered, allowing Quinn to lean her back against the pillow. Quinn continued shushed her, stoking her hair out of her face and wiping her tear streaked cheeks with her thumbs. "Don't be sorry," she whispered back, leaning back with Rachel and cradling her in her arms, resuming to stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for, do you hear me?" She asked softly but with a firm tone. She felt Rachel nod her head and heard her sniffle.

They stayed like that for a while. Quinn rocking and stroking Rachel's soft long hair. She was half hanging on the bed, her leg steadying herself. She didn't care that it was shaking, all she cared about was making sure Rachel felt safe. Her lips pressed themselves against Rachel and gave her soft kisses, making light popping noises as her lips released themselves from her skin, only to dive back in again to deliver her more kisses. Rachel was close to drifting back off into sleep. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was calm. Mumbling quietly, she was falling into the soft touch of Quinn's kisses. "Sing to me." She asked, sighing a little, trying hard to keep awake. Quinn smiled down at her girlfriend and held her in her arms tighter. "What would you like me to sing, Blossom?" She asked back in her soothing voice. Rachel wiggled slightly in Quinn's arms, and mumbled once again; "Anything, as long as I fall asleep to your sensational voice."

All through the night Quinn sang and hummed softly to her girlfriend. Singing songs that they had sung together in Glee Club, to songs that she had on her iPod and songs from Rachel's – mostly musical numbers! Upon hearing the soft breathing of her diva grow deeper, Quinn realised she had fallen asleep, and by hearing her light, almost happy moans, she knew that Rachel was dreaming of a wonderful dream and not a terrifying nightmare.

How long that would last, Quinn didn't know but she knew as long as she was tucked up in bed next to her, Rachel would be okay. As long as they never left each other's sides, they would both be okay.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Plotting Revenge

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Plotting Revenge**

One hundred and thirty four thousand, twenty eight hundred and four dollars. That's how much his car cost. Plus an added five thousand dollars for all the little adjustments and decorating he had added to it to make it just perfect. He loved his car. It was his solace. Where he would sit in his office at his house, he would feel stressed and angry. In his car however, resting against the dark navy blue heated leather seats and listening to his favourite country music blasting though the speakers, sometimes the windows down and the wind blowing around the cab. He never allowed mess in the car. That was what Judy's car was for. Domestic situations like taking Quinn to Cheerleader competitions or going to the store. No, his care was specifically for him. Porshe Cayene Turbo, black of course, to match his charred heart and shallow soul. This car was where he was most relaxed, the only state he could get in without the help of alcohol. This was his car for himself. It was also where he had sex with his ex-mistress. That was a mistake; she had scratched the dashboard.

Three hundred dollars was all it took to get his beloved car out of sight and out of mind. It was the most obvious piece of equipment the police would be looking for. It took him just short of nine hundred dollars for a specialist team to clean the car of evidence of the Berry girl. Perhaps her should have scraped her hair back to stop her DNA encrusted hair from falling onto his seats. It wouldn't matter too much if he found a strand of Judy's hair; as his wife she had of course been in the car before. However the only problem with that, would bet the fact she was in the back-seat and Rachel was in the front. He never allowed his daughters to sit in the front of his car, so the suspicions would be rife. Thank goodness he changed his mind about having his way with her in the car; trying to fix her with his private anatomy would have made the situation; that would have been stupid if any of himself spread onto the leather. Still, maybe it would have made her better, made both of his daughters better. Perhaps Quinn just needed to sleep with a man again to make her normal once again? Still, could he really have gone through with raping Rachel, just to fix her? No, he was glad he beat her, especially beating her outside where the was no way any blood could get on his car. Blood was harder to clean.

A numbers game was what he was playing, as well as his own version of hide and seek. Hiding in his best friend's basement with the police seeking; trying with hopefully failure to find him. Since he had let go of the Berry girl, he knew he would be playing a game. Hearing the sirens of the police cars, he knew it wouldn't just be a simple game of hide and seek, but a chase as well. That's why he needed to get rid of his beloved car. He needed to have it sterilised and cleaned, before being put into hiding. The police were after him. The charges were ridiculous; he was helping his family! Trying to cure his daughter of her inflicted illness! Why couldn't she see that?

Judy had been the biggest surprise. She had shared his values ever since they had known each other. When she had turned around and actually told him that she accepted them..it felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had to punish her. He had to. She had been infected too. His whole family was being destroyed by the homosexual sins, and yet none of them could see it! He was the only one that was aware of what was happening. God had been calling on him to save his family from the plaguing sins. At first it began with his daughter but now it had crossed over to his wife.

Something had to be done. That's why he had enlisted the help of his best friend, Rodger. At first he was ashamed at the fact that his friend knew of his daughter's sin, but the man was his friend. He could see that this was bad, not just for his own reputation to keep the Fabray name good and honest, but also for the sake of the community. The church couldn't find out about his daughter or his wife being effected by the gays. The fact that his own daughter had been turned into one was bad enough, the fact his wife was sympathising with them and accepting them was disastrous. In the car, coming back from the scene where he had planned to do away with the disgusting girl, he had called Roger and asked for his help. Russell Fabray was not a man to beg and he was also not a man to ask for things twice. He demanded respect and knew that his friend would give it to him. As well as providing a place for him to hide for a while, for the ridiculous hype to die down, he was also providing back up: a second hand man.

Showered and dressed, Russell was sat in the parlous of Roger's house, brandy in hand and a cold glaze in his eye. The two men discussing their next move. Plotting like Hitler and Stalin on how to cause as much pain and destruction on their victim. Roger had leaned back against the leather seat of his sofa. The flickering light of the fire casting shadows across his hallow face. He was a gaunt man with a shiny bald head, the opposite to Russell himself. He was a fuller man with a full head of blonde, almost ginger hair that was reseeding. He wasn't fat, just well fed, but also well built.

Taking a light sip of his brandy, Roger set it down on the coffee table and stared at Russell straight in the eye. Sighing deeply he told him the only way they make sense of the situation and turn their troubles around. "You'll have to hurt Quinn." He told him plainly, as if it was the only option. Russell's muscles tensed under his skin. "I can't hurt my own daughter, Rodger." He told him sternly, "I won't hurt my daughter again."

"Again?" Rodger asked, sitting up slightly. "How have you hurt her before?" The fuller of the men sat up and drowned his drink again. "Apart from the emotional turmoil," he surprised himself by not only admitting to it, but realising that he had emotionally hurt his daughter, "Are you referring to when you kicked her out when she shamefully fell pregnant?" Roger asked with his eyebrows raised and taking another swig of his brandy. The man nodded his head, and then swallowed the last drop of his own brandy.

At the time he had felt so angry and ashamed. The good Fabray name was going to be tarnished. Either way, he could see that it was going to have a dent. If he had let her stay but they had committed the sin in aborting the baby, he would being going against his beliefs of life. But if he had let her stay and keep the baby, then he would have looked at it – and Quinn – with disappointment and hatred. Quinn just couldn't see that kicking her out was the best thing for her. It showed her that he was right; that she was just a child and couldn't handle being a parent. By her making the correct choice of giving the baby up, it meant that she could come back to them both and see that she needed their guidance. In a way, she had made the correct choice in not getting rid of the baby completely; he was allowing it to have a life. By giving up the baby for adoption she was helping others become parents. A good deed. But that still couldn't counteract the fact she had had relations outside of marriage. That was slightly easier to forgive, but the path she had been made to lead now was not so easily forgiven. As a Christian he was against abortion, but he wasn't completely against killing. Things toppled other things in hierarchy system, and being a homosexual and punishing a homosexual was definitely above that.

Pushing that memory out of his mind to continued his trail of thought. "But I have had to punish her." Spanking her was a way of delivering that long lasting punishment. It worked. It made his children scared of him but also respect him. When he had finished spanking Quinn, he was sure her tears were for forgiveness and sorrow. She would see in time, that he was only doing these things because he did ultimately love her. He had to punish her. She was still a child that needed to be taught the difference between right and wrong. Like all other girls, she had to lead a good Christian life and marry a good Christian man: like her mother had done. It hurt him to know that his daughter was weak, weak enough to have fallen to the temptations of others. Especially those others being the workers and task doers of the Devil himself. Quinn had been impregnated by a Jew and now she had been lulled into sins by another Jew. He was repulsed and disgusted, but in a way it wasn't her fault. The Jewish girl was just too good at her task.

Roger listened to his friend, nodding his head from time to time. He listened to his idea on how he could punish Rachel and how he could make her pay for ruining his daughter. The drowning hadn't worked, because Quinn had saved her from his clutches. She needed to be punished. He needed to find a new way of getting rid of her, away from Quinn. Draining the last of his third glass, Roger leaned in closer to Russell. "I have a proposition for you." He told him, clearing his throat. Russell tilted his head, nodding slightly and allowing his friend to continue. "You need to hurt Quinn," he held his hand up to stop Russell from protesting, "Not physically Russell. Clearly the physical pain you are inflicting upon her is not working. The hold and power that the Berry girl has over your daughter is too strong." Pressing his hands to his knees, he leaned in further, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You need to be clever about this, Russell. You need to be emotional, play to the girls' weaker side. She has a soft heart, and you need to strike the emotional and psychological fear into her. You need to make Quinn hate her. You need to get her to see that what she is doing it wrong," again, he held his hand up to stop Russell from speaking, "You need to play dirty, Russell. In order to save your family, you need to terrorise the Berry girl and your own daughter."

"But how?" Russell asked, placing his own hands on his knees and leaning over to his friend. "How would I do that without being there physically?"

A slight smile crossed onto the face of Roger. It wasn't a smirk, it was a definite smile. This indicated that he was deadly serious about what he was to suggest. "If the emotion and psychology don't work, then yes, you are going to have to be physical but Russell," he cleared his throat again and sat up. "Don't you want to have a little fun? Toy with them both? After all, you do want to punish your daughter for being so weak as to allow herself to be taken in by the Jewish girl's horrific ways, do you not?" Russell nodded his head. Yes, he did want to punish her. It was the only way she would learn: children needed to punished, it was how they learned. The smile disappeared from his face and Roger pressed his hands together as in a prayer. "Then you need to play them Russell. The both of them. You need to torture their simple, teenage girl minds until they crack." His adjective 'crack' sounded throughout the room and it sizzled through Russell's ears. "Once they crack, they will turn on each other and soon enough, Quinn will realise how weak she had been," he hushed his volume slightly, coming to his dramatic close, "And then she will walk straight back into your arms and beg for forgiveness whilst the Berry girl is heartbroken and she has to leave."

"Not just her but her faggot fathers too." Russell smiled, keeping his chuckle to himself.

It was genius! He would be able to save his daughter after all.

That night, whilst in his borrowed bed, Russell thought of ways in which to punish the girls further. As well as that, however, he couldn't help but see the years of Quinn's life flash before him. Before she was Quinn and she was Lucy. His little Lucy; darling Lucy who would climb into their bed after a nightmare and would cuddle with him, sipping hot milk to help her get back to sleep. The girl who would sit on his lap at baseball games, wearing his team's hat and glove. Lifting her above crowds on his shoulders so she could see parades and pageants and important events. The little girl that would sing and dance for him on his birthday. The little girl that loved him unconditionally, who told him that he was the only man she would ever need in her life. The same little girl, that grew up to be such a disappointment. Where had he gone wrong? Where had his innocent by feisty little girl gone? How and why had she turned out to be so weak and pathetic as to let herself be taken in by the sins of the world; the sins he had always warned her about and tried to turn her against.

Vowing to himself before he closed his eyes to sleep, after praying, he would make sure both girls paid for they had done to him. He made sure he had a plan to make them suffer. It was for Quinn's own good; like the pregnancy they could put it all behind them. This would be her last chance however. If she disappointed him one more time after this, she would no longer be his daughter.

"Our father, who art in heaven..."

**I've said this a lot in my stories where Russell Fabray is concerned; hate anti-Semitism and homophobia so, none of the opinions this Russell has are mine. Just what I think he would think. **

**Proud Jew here! Whoop! :)**


	26. Chapter 25:Being Brave in Great Company

**Dedicating chapter to , surprise! **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**Being Brave in Great Company**

Seven whole days. An entire week. That was how long Rachel had to stay in hospital for. She had endless tests on her brain, heart and other organs. The doctors were concerned that, yes she had finally stopped shaking and shivering, which indicated that her body had warmed up, she may still have some sort of damage to her vital organs. Luckily, she hadn't although they warned her and her equally concerned fathers, it would take a little bit of time for her limbs to fully ware off from the stiff arthritis type feeling she had been experiencing. It was as if her body had to wake up from being in hibernation. In a way, her body had been in hibernation: sleeping in the freezing cold of the ice and switching off, unable to escape from the frozen cocoon she had found herself in. She could still move her limbs, she wasn't paralysed, but she just felt stiff. Numbing from the cold. Quinn had promised to help her move her fingers once again, especially at night when she would secretly sneak back into the hospital – once she had been escorted out by doctors and once a security guard – and snuggle into the bed with a sleeping Rachel.

Snuggling up with her, she would take hold of one of her dainty hands and flex the fingers; bending them like stalks on a daffodil, blowing in the spring wind, and lacing them together with hers, before kissing them and popping them into her mouth to suck and 'generate heat'. Her lips and mouth would create a casing of warmth and the girl next to her would moan at the sensation of having her fingers reawakened by Quinn's mouth. Although she would tell herself that she was doing it to keep Rachel's hands and digits warm, really, Quinn had just missed the feel of Rachel's long but still so little fingers on her and in her. Often she had fantasied about her being inside of her, even before they were a couple. She had been inside of Rachel. That one night she had been in her and had felt electric. Now Rachel was inside her, only it wasn't the same intimacy. Still intimate, but not a private intimate act as when they were making love, but a kind one that Quinn was delivering. The blonde would then hold her hands in her own and rub the joints, to fully get them working. It was like Rachel was a robot that constantly needed oiling; and she was her mechanic, as well as her own personal supply of oil.

Quinn, being just as stubborn as her girlfriend but definitely more fierce than her, refused to leave the diva's side. She would have to be taken out of Rachel's room by her mother and driven to school, even asking Coach Sylvester to keep an eye on her, and make sure she stayed in the school. Knowing that there was the slight possibility of Quinn trying to break out and make her way back to Rachel's beside. Even with Rachel's persistence that she had to go to school, if anything just to get her work for her, Quinn still refused to go and wouldn't leave without having Rachel kiss her hard and roughly with the whispered promise of more for when she came back at the end of the school day.

Going into protective mode, she would glare at any doctor who came to check on Rachel who she hadn't seen before. She would either keep a clawed hand on her shoulder or hold her hand; anything way to keep in constant physical contact and to let Rachel be aware that she wasn't leaving her. They had the emotional connection and the unspoken never ending love contact, as well as Quinn's protective need to be there with her girl, but they still needed to have little ways to show each other that what had happened to Rachel, wasn't going to effect their relationship. One of the big steps they both spent awhile on agreeing with, was to come out to the Glee Club.

Everyone in Glee Club were their friends, even Mr Schuester. Brittany and Santana already knew, so now it was only 'fair' for everyone else in the club to know of their relationship. Besides, the point that Quinn raised, it meant that should anything bad happen with her father, then there would be safety in numbers of people rallying round to help them out and support them. They talked about it the evening they were to go back to school. The two of them were in Rachel's house, as they had been most of the day, considering she had been discharged just after lunch and Quinn had been waiting hand on foot for Rachel. Being called the diva's very own private slave. Of course Quinn didn't mind, as she had insisted it, not wanting Rachel to tire herself out before going back to school the next day, and having to face everyone and the rumours.

Being the knight in shining armour she had created for herself, Quinn swore every night that Rachel was in the hospital that she would protect Rachel's ears from the harsh words of the rumours. She had heard them at school, every time she was forced to go. Of course, she couldn't do anything about them. Everyone in school knew – at leas they were made to believe that they knew – that Rachel and Quinn were enemies. Yes they had – obviously – grown closer since the summer, but that still didn't mean they were friends. Most of the student body ignored Rachel and when she was with Quinn, they still ignored her. As far as they were concerned, she was the girl's shadow and was of not significant importance. Everyday Quinn had to walk through the halls, sit through the classes and run around the gym hall during gym class with her head held high be oblivious to the words and lies they were spouting and were circulating around the school.

In bed, warm and safely under the brunette's covers, Quinn had Rachel's head on her chest and her fingers playing with her stands. They had been laying together for two hours; first watching a movie and then holding each other, forgetting about the screen until Quinn eventually got up to turn the television off. It was dark, inside and outside, and created a romantic but soothing atmosphere and Quinn found it the perfect time to mutter; "I think we should announce us to the Glee Club." It was a long shot, but Quinn had been wondering for the past seven days that they should come out to everyone. Yes they weren't gay, they loved each other, but they weren't lesbians. Still, it would just be easier to say they were 'coming out' even though they weren't 'coming out' of anywhere. Well, except from the corners of their fears that filled their scared minds every time they went to sleep or woke up without the other there.

Even though her eyes were heavy with the desire and need to sleep, Rachel snapped her eyes open and tensed her fingers around the material of Quinn's sleep shirt. Quinn tried to keep calm. She had a feeling Rachel wouldn't just jump up and start bouncing around, screaming at the top of her lungs just how much she was in love with the blonde. Even though she wanted to, she was still, of course terrified. She was Rachel Berry, the daughter of Hiram and Leroy Berry; the only married gay couple in Lima – as far as she was aware. For her whole life, people had been teasing Rachel about the fact that because her parents were gay, it obviously meant that she was gay too. Once her and Quinn 'came out' then all of their suspicions and hurtful words would be true. And then she would receive even more hassle: Rachel Berry, loser and lesbian. That wasn't what she needed. Also, she didn't want Quinn to have to be lumped with that. Former head cheerleader turned pregnant teenager turned troubled teen turned lesbian in a relationship with the school's biggest loser? No. It wasn't fair on her. Besides, they were already suffering with the aftermaths of what being gay mean to people. Why should they have to suffer that in school too, where they were already getting grief? Well, where Rachel herself was getting grief.

As if hearing her thought pound through her head into her ears, Quinn squeezed Rachel's side, ellipting a light sigh to come from her mouth. Before kissing her, the blonde very carefully took hold of Rachel's body and lay her down on the mattress and pillows of her bed. She hovered above the girl, pressing her lips to Rachel's, before rolling over to the other side of her and lay on her side, facing the brunette. She held Rachel in place so she wouldn't hurt herself, and she laced her fingers with Rachel's and rested both hands on Rachel's stomach. Sighing again, Quinn pushed her face forward to kiss Rachel's fingers and then the back of her hand. A light smile crept onto Rachel's face as she watched Quinn loose herself momentarily in the want of kissing her girlfriend's hand.

Finishing up kissing her hand, Quinn sent her eyes up to Rachel's. They were close and pressed together; Quinn's front against Rachel's side, and laying almost on top of her, but not quite. "Blossom," she whispered, keeping the calm, relaxing ambiance of the room, knowing the next few weeks would not be calm because of school, "I know you're scared. I know that you're frightened to tell everyone about us," she took a pause to see Rachel's reaction; to see if she was right. Of course, she was as a light blush crept onto her cheeks and her head nodded slowly. Quinn knew her too well and she was ashamed because she felt she didn't know the blonde half as well. Quinn then flipped herself over so she was laying on her stomach but her face was pressed up to the brunette's. "But I also know that you absolutely want to scream from the rooftops just how much in love with me you are. You want to hold my hand down the hallways and peck my lips before going off to class, sing love songs to me in Glee Club and allow me to take you to prom at the end of the year." She raised her eyebrow at the girl, as if to ask 'am I right?' To which of course she was. The confirmation being, Rachel's blush grew slightly, and she had to tare her eyes away from Quinn's for a moment.

Carefully, Quinn took hold of Rachel's far side cheek. Her palm was cold against the obvious heat of her blush and Quinn giggled a little to herself, still not wanting to ruin the moment. Lightly she turned Rachel's head towards her, as not only had she taken her eyes away from her but Rachel had moved her entire face away from Quinn's knowing eyes. Once their eyes were locked again, Quinn couldn't help but smile once again at the soft smile on Rachel's face and the teary look in her brown eyes. "I also think we should come out," Quinn cleared her throat slightly to stop herself from crying as she could feel them rise in the backs of her eyes, "Because we will be stronger if we do." Rachel's eyebrows narrowed, unsure of what Quinn was getting at. The blonde sighed heavily, not wanting to bring it up but feeling like she had to. "If my dad, or anyone else, were to ever hurt you then we would be a stronger force if we have our friends around us. I want to be proud of us. My father has proved that I don't want to be ashamed of what I have with you. With what we have together." She squeezed Rachel's hand harder as she spoke, "I want to be able to twirl you around in the hall and proclaim to everyone that I love you and that you are mine," a light smirk came on her face along with her own little blush as she thought of the next part to say, "I also want to get down on one knee in front of the whole school, and propose to you."

The declaration made Rachel's eyes widened. "What?" She asked in a shock whisper. Quinn could see the tears form more in her eyes, but Quinn shook her head. "That's not the point right now." She told her and stopped Rachel from trying to sit up. "The point right now is, that once we come out we would have won half the battle against my dad. He hates us the way we are and if we stand up to him by embracing our love in front of other people, then he would get so mad and would never want to come back." As she said that, she saw the flash of fear in Rachel's eyes. They were both thinking it; what if it just made him madder and make him want to come back and finish what he started? Still, neither of them spoke about it, because Quinn wasn't finished with her proposition yet. "And as a further back up to the worst case scenario, if he does come back and tried to hurt either of us again, then we will have thirteen people who love us and who will stand by us and fight defending us." Rachel took in the girl's words. Loving the idea of being able to be Quinn's real girlfriend, instead of just her secret girlfriend. Of course, she also liked the idea of the safety in numbers ideology. It was true – in most cases anyway – that the more people you have the better and stronger force you are against your enemies.

The two of them couldn't fight off Russell by themselves, but with the help of Finn and Puck with their muscles, Mike and his strong dancing legs, Sam with his powerful arms and Artie with his battering ramp wheelchair, they could help them fend him off. Plus, the girls could scream to attract attention, and Santana was a better female fighter than Lara Croft! Kurt and Blaine could also tease him with the idea that it wasn't just girls who were lesbians, but boys could be gay too and they could bring in Burt; the fact that he loved his son no matter what. Having Santana and Brittany there too would help them out, showing that the girls weren't alone and never would be. In fact, having them all there would further prove that they weren't alone. Still she was unsure who the other two people Quinn was referring to; having only counted Tina, Mercedes, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Finn. With the added member of New Directions, Rory, who else was there?

"Who are numbers twelve and thirteen?" Rachel asked, her sleepy voice a little stronger. Quinn smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Rachel's temple and then her forehead. "Mr Schuster and Miss Pilsbury of course!" She almost laughed, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Rachel's sleepy smile grew and she began giggling too. "I can't see Miss Pilsbury being good in a fight!" Quinn laughed at Rachel's remark and kissed her lips, trying to stop herself from laughing too loudly and waking up Rachel's parents. "Well," she said, staring into her eyes, "I'm pretty sure she could throw some disinfectant in his eyes and make them burn into his sockets." The brunette giggled again holding onto the sides of Quinn's face, pulling their lips together again. Hovering above her again, Quinn held onto Rachel's sides and rubbed her nose against Rachel's. "We'll do this together," she whispered, "I'm not leaving you and I'm not allowing anyone to hurt you." Rachel smiled up at her girlfriend and kissed her again, before whispering with a tearful voice; "I love you."

Lucky thirteen.

Waking up the next day was tough. Rachel was sore from her injuries but sore from the added weight and knowing that this was going to be the day where their biggest secret was going to be announced. Brittany and Santana already knew, so at least they were two less people to 'shock' with the news. The person Rachel was really worried for was Finn. He had been such a great friend and still was, but she thought it would be humiliating for him: his two ex girlfriends falling for each other, sleeping with each other and planning on living a life with each other? She was worried for how everyone would react; they would of course be welcoming and only make a big deal out of it because of how unexpected it would be. But Finn was different. He had a temper that they had all seen on the football field and in the choir room when he found out about Beth's real father. Still he wouldn't hurt them, if anything he would hurt himself. Rachel didn't want him to hate either of them, but she also didn't want to feel guilty about being in love with his ex girlfriend.

To take her mind of things, Quinn had offered to help her wash. She escorted the girl into her adjoining bathroom and ran the water in the shower, making sure it was hot but not too hot for her sore, almost tattered skin. It was completely not sexual at all, it was Quinn helping Rachel. Different to when she would warm her fingers in her mouth. She put the plug in her bathtub and put in soothing oils, that would help with the sore skin. It would sting, but that meant it was helping. To be more respectful, Quinn covered her eyes. She waited until Rachel was settled in the bathtub before looking at her naked body; covering herself up with a little hair towel. Yes, they had both seen each other naked, but this was different. Rachel wanted to protect Quinn from the terror Russell had inflicted upon her skin. Quinn heard her girl wince and hiss as the oils came into contact with her skin, and the noises broke her heart. Rachel cleared her throat, instructing Quinn that it was okay for her to turn around.

When she did, she almost wanted to cry. Little tears were falling from Rachel's eyes, her legs brought up to her chin with her arms wrapped around and her chin resting on her knees. They stayed in silence as Quinn washed her; splashing the warm water over her delicate body and wiping her face with a flannel. The whole time she kept her eyes away from Rachel's back, even as she brought the flannel to the damaged skin and clean it. Rachel bit her lips to stop her from sobbing. Quinn knew it hurt, but it had to be done to stop infection and sores.

After being washed, Quinn held a warmed up towel out and then waited for Rachel to step into her. Wrapping her girl up in the large towel she held her wrapped in the warm, yellow fluffy hug. She was getting damp but didn't care. She held Rachel and swayed her gently from side to side, pressing her lips to the top of Rachel's head. It was going to be a long and painful day.

At breakfast, Rachel was worried about everyone's reactions, but Quinn was surprisingly excited. High from the thoughts of finally revealing a part of herself, that she had kept hidden for so long. Leroy and Hiram were concerned at first; sharing Rachel's initial worries about Finn, but Quinn quickly reminded them that it had nothing to do with them if he was upset. If he decided not to be their friend after they came out, then he would just be as big a jerk as her father and once the club knew what he had done, then he would want to do everything he could to protect Rachel. Both of them. That worried two of the Berry's more. The fact that they weren't just going to tell them about their relationship, but about what had happened to Rachel.

"We have to." Quinn told them, mostly to Rachel as she held her hand. "It will get them even more on our side and will put a stop to the rumours." At the mention of the rumours, Leroy and Hiram put down their cutlery and coffee mugs. Giving her worried yet angry looks, Quinn cleared her throat and continued to talk, ignoring the reason why the men were giving her the looks in the first place. "Not like they wouldn't be on our side anyway." She was stuttering, even though she was trying to sound brave and defensive. Her eyes trying to meet those of Rachel's parents, but couldn't quite do so. Seeing this, Rachel took her hands out of her lap and took hold of Quinn's, giving her one of her comforting squeezes. Smiling briefly at her, Quinn continued talking. "Everyone in Glee Club loves us, they're our friends and would want to be there no matter what."

"What rumours?" Leroy asked with a stern expression and an almost growling tone.

Listening to Quinn speak, he had been trying to come up with what rumours were being spread about Rachel's absence from school. Hiram sensed his husband's anger at what was being said, and why it was being said. They were ignorant of Rachel's problems at school, but were convinced that – especially now she was a senior – that the issues had if not stopped then at least died down. Also with the severity as to why Rachel was away from school all week was almost making the bulky, tall man more aggravated. They had, of course told the school why Rachel wasn't in school; that she had been in an accident and was in hospital. They didn't press on with details, just gave her their best wishes and even sent some flowers. Of course the school had no reason to tell the other students; it was none of their business. But the fact that there were rumours going round as to why she wasn't there was getting Leroy – and Hiram to some extent – very angry.

The two men had taught their daughter that violence was never the answer and that talking this out was the best and most sensible solution. Hence why they had taught her so many words and encouraged her to further expand her vocabulary knowledge. Leroy, however, was a man who had always sorted his difference out with his fists. It was Hiram, in fact, who had calmed him down and had in a way passed on the 'wisdom' that verbal arguments were more worthy than physical fights.

Trying to calm his husband down, Hiram had copied his daughter's action by taking hold of the love of his life's hand. He could feel it tense, which indicated that he wasn't going to calm down any time soon and that he had a valid reason to be angry. Both the more pacifist of the Berry's, kept their heads down but their eyes on their significant others as they discussed what exactly had been spread around the school about Rachel.

Hazel eyes finally meet dark, almost black, brown eyes. They are strained with trying to contain his anger. It's not an anger she's seen before. This isn't out of hatred, this is just frustration at the fact his daughter has been picked on once again and this time when she was unable to defend herself. "Quinn," Leroy lowered his voice, if anything not to compare himself with the ferocious Russell, knowing that Quinn must have had years of his anger and now that Rachel has felt the wrath of his anger, he wanted to try hard as to keep his obvious anger under wraps. For both girl's sakes, and his husband's, as Hiram had memories of his teenage and young adult years. "What have they been saying at school? What are the rumours?" As well as lowering his tone, he also separated his words, speaking slowly as if telling off a child. In her seat the blonde squirmed. Feeling his stony gaze on her she had to shrug and deflate once again. "N..nothing too bad." She told him, although knew that he didn't believe her. His postured tensed, preparing himself for the truth. Again, Quinn deflated and, by the strength of Rachel's grip, she knew she had to tell the truth.

Opening her mouth, a little sigh was blown and then the truth of the mean and nasty rumours that the jerks at their school had begun to spread about her absence. "One of the jocks was at the hospital visiting his aunt after she slipped on some ice and got concussed," she paused and looked at Rachel, as if pleading with her to beg her dad to not make her tell him what this jock had said. Of course, the brunette had to just shrug as an indication for her to just go on regardless of how bad it sounded. Groaning quietly to herself, she continued to go on with what the boy had said. "What he had told his friends wasn't exactly terrible, but it was what had escalated. He had walked past the doors when Rachel was being wheeled and saw how pale she was and that she was all bandaged up so..." she paused to squeeze Rachel's hand and closed her eyes before rushing out in a single breath, "he said that Rachel had finally done everyone a favour and had tried to kill herself."

Jaws dropped as Quinn told them how that one jock had jumped to conclusions and had managed to spread around the whole school that Rachel had tried to commit suicide, but hadn't 'succeeded'. The worse part was how the other students hadn't seemed to be shocked or upset. They had begun to talk about how she had done it; from slashing her wrists and by throwing herself in a lake, taking pills or stabbing herself. What was horrible, was that no one – apart from the Glee Club – had seemed to care, and had only laughed when they heard she hadn't been successful and weren't all that bothered by one of their fellow students had been rumoured to have done such a thing.

On hearing the 'news' of course everyone in Glee Club were horrified and had tried to suppress the rumours, saying that there was no way Rachel would do such a thing. They had all been trying to contact the Berry's to see if it was true; Leroy and Hiram had had to tell them that Rachel was just sick, not wanting to make anyone worry too much. Of course Brittany and Santana knew the truth – Brittany partly – but they of course wouldn't tell. Puck and Finn had slammed a few guys against the lockers and telling them to stop the rumours. Although, once that rumour died down another came up. "That's not all." Quinn told them with a heavy sigh. Hiram shook his head; still trying to contemplate how anyone could come up with such a horrible rumour. Leroy was trying hard to control his breathing. His eyes told Quinn to continue, afraid that once he opened his mouth he would start yelling and making his husband and daughter cry. "More rumours were being spread that Rachel was just trying to be an attention seeker and that she hadn't tried to kill herself, but just wanted to be a diva. Saying that she was so ugly and unworthy of any kind of attention that she had to resort to hurting herself to get it. That it was a good thing she was in the hospital and that it gave the rest of the school peace from her; using Santana's own words against Finn that it was 'exhausting' to look at her on a regular basis and they were glad she was away from the 'normal people' of the school." Her own anger was boiling, knowing that she had had to deal with listening to the lies for an entire week and having no one defend her. "More stupid rumours that had nothing to do with Rachel being in hospital were stuff like she was actually a drug dealer and a prostitute and that she was just 'working' to pay for all these singing lessons she supposedly have had. That her claiming she was in the hospital was just an 'innocent cover up' for the 'filth' she was really doing. Although some of the guys on the hockey team actually said that they wouldn't mind paying big bucks for her to..." She met Hiram's tear filled eyes and decided to leave that particular information out and moved onto another rumour. And another. And another, until she was sick of hearing the sound of her voice.

The more Quinn spoke, telling them further how the rumours of Rachel leaving the country to join the circus or transferring schools for 'other freeks', Leroy became more and more angry at the lies that were being spread around at his daughter's expense.

Soon he had had enough and slammed his fist down onto the table, making both girls jump. He stood and went to grab the counter by the sink, giving the girls a maximum of thirty seconds to get out before he started yelling. Unable to contain his anger; years of people making fun of himself, his husband and his daughter. She had never been able defend herself against the haters, but now there really had been no chance of her to stick up for herself, because she had been in hospital. Hiram stood up and started kneading his husband's shoulders, turning back to the girls and gave them a quick smile, telling them to grab their stuff and get going to school, before turning back to his husband.

Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand and back, bringing her up and out of her chair, ushering her to the door of the kitchen and to her room to grab their backpacks, being careful of Rachel's bruises. Still holding onto each other they walked up the stairs, all the way hearing Leroy explode and vent all of his anger at the rumours he had just heard. Like a firecracker he spat and yelled and cursed all the kids at the school for being so cruel; at first not giving a damn about her and her feelings by making her come home bawling tears at all of the mean things they had done to her, and now when she really was in danger, they still didn't care about her and instead of trying to help they spread these viscous rumours. Hiram tried his best to calm his husband down, eventually sitting him on the seat he was previously sat on at the table, and rubbed his back, hushing him and squeezing him down. Telling him over and over that she'll be okay; with Quinn's love, help and guidance, she'll be better than okay. Rachel was strong before when she was alone, she'll be even stronger now.

Up in Rachel's room, Quinn was laying down on the neatly made bed with Rachel on top of her sobbing. Her body shaking with the heavy sobs coming from her, Quinn's loving hands rubbing her back and her lips pressed against the top of Rachel's head. They didn't speak. All the things they needed to say were being communicated by their closeness. Clutching onto Quinn's damp shirt, Rachel began to calm down and rolled off of Quinn, ignoring the pain in her ribs when did so, and landed on the other side of Quinn. Only to have the blonde roll carefully on top of her to wipe her tears away, help the girl blow her nose by having secretly reaching over and taking a tissue from the tissue box on the bedside table and then giving her a light kiss.

Another light kiss was given just before they got out of Quinn's car to go into the school. They had parked a little further away from where they would usually park, in the senior's section of the lot, so they could have a little privacy for their pep-talk.

Looking out ahead of themselves, Quinn had Rachel's hand in hers and playing with her fingers; lightly stroking them and sending tiny shivers and tickles throughout the brunette's body. Both were breathing deeply. Rachel especially as she was preparing to be hit with not only a 'welcome back' slushie, but also an onslaught of disapproving looks, cruel laughs and snide remarks to the many, many rumours that had come about. "We can do this." Quinn told her quietly but with a strength in her voice that made Rachel nod her head; thinking that it was true. Still, even with her encouraging words she had spoken over and over again, Rachel still frowned. "I'm scared." She whispered, instructing Quinn to turn her head and feel her heart sink. Watching Rachel bit hard on her lip and worry her eyebrows, keeping her eyes completely still on nothing in particular. It was clear that she was over thinking everything, and it was up to Quinn to calm her down.

Moving once again, still holding her hand, Quinn twisted herself round so she was facing her girl completely. "Look at me," she instructed, keeping her tone soft but her volume loud. Never being one to disobey orders, especially from someone she loved and respected, Rachel complied and Quinn could still see the tears from that morning. Her girl had cried too much that day already and she vowed she wouldn't cry again. Cupping her face in her hand, Quinn pressed their foreheads together and sighed into Rachel's face. "I don't want you to worry about anything," she told her, almost commanding her to be brave, "You have been through enough and after everything you've been through, this is going to be easy." Rachel scoffed at how Quinn had described their confessing to the Glee Club about their long, secretive relationship. "I promise you it will be," squeezing her hand and brushing her thumb against Rachel's cheek, Quinn continued to explain how it was going to happen. "I know you like to sing all of your thoughts and feelings, express your emotions through song. But I seriously think we should just tell them all straight." Her eyes widened and she lightly, slowly nodded her head to enunciate her thoughts, "Tell them about us."

Heavily sighing, Rachel knew it was right. It was good to sing about love and happiness, sadness and sorrow, joy and pain because those were emotions everyone could connect with. But for some of the members, Finn especially, it wouldn't be fair to sing about them finding love in each other and that they were now a happy, strong, committed couple. They had to just tell them, as Quinn put it, straight and without any ambiguity. Nodding her head just as slowly as Quinn's had been before, Rachel agreed and whispered back; "I'm still scared of how everyone will react." Trying to smile, but realising that it was still too serious to smile at, Quinn asked; "By everyone do you mean the Glee Club or do you mean the school?" Closing her eyes tightly again, Rachel sighed and meshed her lips between her teeth. "I guess a bit of both." She admitted and Quinn nodded her head again, feeling and thinking exactly the same thing.

Taking a risky move, Quinn took her hand off Rachel's and cupped her other cheek. Waiting for the other girl to open her eyes, Quinn finally smiled. "As long as we are together and we're just completely honest about this and everything else in our lives, then anything we do will be possible and there will be no bad or negative consequences; nothing will happen to you and I promise with everything I have within me, that I will forever be your protector and love you until love no longer exists." Her words made Rachel tear up, for the first time in what felt like years, she cried with happiness. "Thank you." She mumbled, knowing it was going to be exceptionally hard for Quinn to admit to everyone – the school as well as Glee Club – that she was in love with a girl, not just a girl but the 'biggest loser' that ever graced McKinnley high. But the fact she was going to put all that behind her in order to protect her, just made Rachel fall even more in love with her. She was beginning to wonder when she would eventually stop falling, and finally hit the bottom of all of this love that she was tumbling though.

Salty lips pressed together and emotion filled eyes closed as they kissed each other. Not just because they loved each other unconditionally, but for luck. As hard as Quinn promised it was going to be easy, they both knew it was going to be hard. Possibly one of the hardest things they would ever have to do.

Luckily for the both of them, Glee Club wasn't until the end of the day. Unlucky for them, was that they had to endure about six hours of whispers, glances and negativity. Everything Quinn promised wouldn't happen in Glee Club.

Hand in hand – to everyone watching for moral support – they walked through the large, bulky doors of the school. Where Quinn's heart was surprisingly calm for the situation they were about to themselves through, Rachel's was thumping so wildly she actually thought she was having a heart attack. Her palms were sweating and Quinn was gripping on tightly for fear that they would loose their connection, by one of their hands slipping away. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and she was trying to focus on one of her breathing techniques she used whilst singing. For some reason, her acting skills were working with her, and she and Quinn managed to make it through the doors and the welcoming office of the school without anything bad happening. Two of the three receptionists smiled at Rachel kindly whilst the other actually wished her welcome and said "Good to have you back!" The brunette thanked the greying woman and sent the other two smiles.

As the main halls of the school where the classrooms and corridors were, Quinn's nerves were kicking in. This was it. This was the moment that Rachel would make her grand entrance. Well, hardly grand. The only way it could be seen as grand would be because Quinn Fabray was holding her hand and guiding her through.

They didn't look at each other. Rachel had given Quinn's hand a gentle, but strong squeeze. She needed to do this herself. She had to look in the eye of every student in that hallway and tell them that what they heard wasn't true. More importantly that nothing they could say would bring her down. Quinn smiled proudly as her girl knocked the light door open and stepped through, trailing the blonde slightly behind her.

It was if they were in a movie: the halls suddenly hushed down into silence as the two of them walked. The rows of lockers had students at them, backs pressed to them and eyes facing the two girls as they walked. Rachel took it all in her stride; imagining she was the Broadway star she was going to become and was simply on the red carpet and having her picture taken. Only when they had walked past – well shuffled because of the twinging in her back and ribs – did the whispers come. But, surprisingly still, Rachel didn't mind. She had expected it. Of course they would whisper! No one outside of Glee Club may have cared about her, but it was still weirdly amazing that the girl who had 'supposedly been working on the streets as a drug dealer and prostitute and had suffered an attempted suicide' to be walking through the halls with a bright, small almost smirking smile on her face and her head held high.

That was, until she rounded a corner to get to Rachel's home room and they were both greeted by the hockey team; smirking and whistling. Quinn was ready to pounce on them. Obviously they didn't know she would be back, so they weren't armed with slushies, but that didn't mean they weren't armed with insults. The blonde was about to step forward, but was stopped by Rachel turning and looking at her. The spark in her eyes were twinkling, but they were different from usual. Again, her hand was squeezed and Quinn had to let her go. This confrontation had to be done by Rachel singularly. Not alone but by herself.

Cautiously, but still being brave, Rachel stepped forward and continued to step forward as she met the leader of the pack. He wasn't the one that had started the rumouring lies, but he had definitely helped to spread them like butter on ice. "Looks like the freek is back!" He chortled, calling back to his friends. They all huffed a laugh and Quinn was once again ready to fight for Rachel, but the tiny diva caught everyone off guard, by giving him her diva scowl and folding her arms. "That's right, and you should know that all the lies you have been told are completely untrue." She told him, and continued to raise her voice slightly as he tried to snigger at her. "Rumours." She announced loudly so everyone in the hall could hear. "That's what they are, and you have to tell the whole school that you and your idiotic jocks have made everything up." Taking her pointer finger, she jabbed him hard in the chest. Harder with each jab. "I did not try to kill myself, nor am I a prostitute or a drug dealer." Then, rising on her tiptoes slightly, so she could properly glare at him further in his eyes. Dropping her tone, she warned him of her final demand. "So I expect you to leave me alone, otherwise there will be serious consequences." Behind her she heard strong footsteps and a comforting hand on her shoulder, pushing her down slightly so she rested back on her feet. She didn't want the girl to wobble and fall; not after that victorious speech. "I second that motion." Quinn snarled, glaring at the dumb jock in front of them both.

A little while later – of the jock staring, not at Rachel but Quinn – the jock shrugged and instructed his buddies to follow him. The rest of the day wasn't too bad after that. Yes people were whispering and pointing, but again, that was to be expected. In another week, Rachel was sure she would go back to being ignored Rachel Berry. Only this time, she had an amazing girl on her arm to love and protect her.

Glee Club came around and Rachel's worries started up again. This was the next part of their challenge. All throughout her day she had been going over in her mind just how and what she was going to say exactly to the club. In fact they weren't just a club, not like one of the other clubs she had joined. Glee Club was her family, and so this should have been..not exactly easy, but easier than she was making it. Her fathers, of course, loved and supported her. They understood that she wasn't gay necessarily, just in love with Quinn. As a family they accepted each other and loved each other no matter what and with no questions or complaints. Glee Club was still a family, but of course they were all friends first. And for both Quinn and herself, they had ex boyfriends in that club. They had to consider their feelings. At least, Rachel did.

She could understand Finn being upset: how humiliating it must be to find out that his two ex-girlfriends were in love with each other. It was a matter of manhood and manly pride! She didn't want to hurt him. Neither of them did, and Quinn had hurt him before. So had she, but not quite on the same level. They had both cheated on him, but Quinn had lied to him about carrying his baby. Still, they were friends now and Rachel valued his friendship. He was a good guy; loving, sweet and protective of the things he believed in. Rachel didn't want to hurt him, and so she had to go about this carefully.

Walking in, as they had done that morning into the school building, Quinn and Rachel went into the choir room holding each other's hands. Before they did, Quinn made sure they were the last people to enter – wanting Rachel to have her second grand entrance of the day – she pulled back and brought Rachel's little hand to her lips. Her girl gave her a small shocked expression, but blushed when in reply Quinn winked and mouthed that she loved her. As they walked in, Rachel nearly had her second heart attack of the day as the entire Glee Club jumped and screamed; "Welcome back!" With a large banner with gold stars on it reading the same message was pinned up on the wall behind them.

"You guys!" She exclaimed, letting go of Quinn's hands rushing into the arms of everyone there. Everyone in the room cheered and clapped at her return. Quinn ran over to her as well, the big smile on her face fading slightly as she saw her girl wince a little and dragged her over to sit on a chair. "Thanks you guys, this is really sweet." Rachel grinned, amazed that they had done all this. It wasn't a party exactly, but it was so welcoming to know that Rachel really did have friends and that not everyone in the school hated her. "Tell us what happened Rach." Finn asked, concern clear in his voice and in his eyes. "Yeah because some jerk douche bag-"

"Puck." Mr Schuester warned him to keep his language clean. The boy nodded his head in apologies and continued. "Some jerk..jackass said that you were a-"

"None of it is true." Rachel stopped him with a light smile, and the club breathed with relief. Of course they new it wasn't true, about the drugs and prostitution, but the part about her killing herself, that was the bit they were concerned about. "So what did happen?" Kurt asked, dying to know what had happened to his Wicked partner.

Together the girls explained what had happened. How Russell had been against their friendship from when he first found out about it. Saying he had found them sleeping in the same bed after a sleepover and he had gone crazy and did what he did. Rachel stayed seated with Quinn's hand placed on her shoulder, with Rachel's arm stretched up to grasp hold of it. She stared blankly ahead, not wanting to relive the experience again. Quinn was the strong one right now, but she was going to be strong again for Quinn when the time came.

Like how they had been expecting, the whole club were furious. The boys jumped from their seats and began yelling with the girls rushing over to Rachel and Quinn and hugging them both, most crying and feeling sorry for them. Mr Schuester was shocked as well, but as a teacher he didn't want to feel too attached and only wanted to act because it was part of his duty of care. But these weren't just any kids. These were his Glee kids. He loved them like family. And he was just as furious as everyone else in the room. Some of the boys were yelling and threatening to kick Russell's ass and Will wanted to go along with them. Rachel was special to him; loved her like a daughter, and he was all prepared and ready to call every police officer in Ohio to chase after him. But of course, he still had to remain the adult. Yes, what had happened was beyond terrible, but he had to remain the adult.

Mr Schuester called for everyone to sit and calm down so they could process everything they had been told, but Quinn wavered from her spot with Rachel. "Actually Mr Shue, we have something more we'd like to say." They had purposely missed out the real reason why Mr Fabray had attack Rachel in such a viscous way. By saying that he hated the fact they were friends was only part of the truth. They both realised that this was the best way to explain both parts of the situation they had found themselves in. "Well we're all listening." Will told them, looking up at them with concern and a need for knowing in his eyes. 

Brown eyes flickered up to hazel green. This was it. Now was the time that they were going to officially admit to the Glee Club, their friends and people they considered family, that they were in love with each other. Quinn smiled down at Rachel and gently pulled her up out of her seat. They laced their fingers together and held each other close, again they all just thought they were comforting each other and being good friends. However, as soon they stared speaking it became clear to everyone that they were more than just friends.

"Rachel and I are more than friends," Quinn began, keeping her voice steady and her tone calm, taking her time. As she spoke she had a quick flashback to when she told her mother her feelings for Rachel's. Looking out to the little crowd in front of her, she saw a mixture of faces that she had seen in her mother; confusion, concern, worry but also saw smiles from two people in particular because they knew just what it was like to fall in love with their best friend. "So what?" Puck Mercedes asked, "You're telling us that you're best friends?" Rachel couldn't help but smile at her naïvety. Her eyes flickered to Kurt and Blaine, who were both sat with their legs crossed and backs straightened, as if she was trying to telepathically tell the what they were trying to say. Kurt's eyes suddenly lit up as his gaydar came to life. "Oh my God." He whisper mumbled, Blaine turning to Kurt and narrowing his eyes, wounding what was going on inside his little, perfectly permed head. Quinn gave Rachel a look and asked her with her eyes if she wanted to tell them. When she lightly nodded her head, the brunette beamed up at the group; "We're in love!" She blurted out.

Faces were stunned and jaws dropped at the revelation. While Kurt and Brittany jumped up and out of their seats, arms open and crashing into the other blonde and brunette. Giggling and speaking in incoherent high pitch voices. Santana and Blaine smiled, nodding their heads but mostly because of seeing their girlfriend and boyfriend so happy for their friends. Puck's response was expected; he was smiling and nodding his head, picturing the girls in their most intimate positions. Sam saw the little glint in his eye, and slapped him across the back on the head. Mercedes joined him and she nudged him in the side. Mike and Tina told the pair of their congratulations, but Rory could feel Finn beside him tense.

"You can't be serious?" He laughed, standing up and clenching his fists. The congratulations stopped and Santana glared at him. She knew that he would freek out, but was being held back from reacting by Mr Schuster holding her shoulder. Quinn shot the boy a look, knowing as well that he wouldn't react as well as everyone else. "It's true." Quinn told him sternly, unknowingly tightening her grip on Rachel's arm. "We love each other and-" Before she had the chance to continue her 'calming Finn down' speech, the boy barged passed her and charged out of the room, closely followed by Kurt and Blaine; leaving the room not stunned but just feeling sad that he couldn't be happy for them both.

Outside Finn was fuming. He had thumped his fist against the lockers and grunted loudly at his frutrations. He was stopped from kicking and knocking the trophy display over by Blaine restraining him. "Why them?" He yelled, "Why are they together? Why are they gay?" Kurt went over to his brother and his boyfriend, once he had been calmed down and tried to talk to him calmly. "Finn, they haven't got together to hurt you."

"I know that!" Finn spat back, and then calming down slightly. Sighing and running his hands over his face. "I don't mind you two being gay," he groaned, "especially you Kurt because you're my brother and I love you and want you to be happy but...but why did she have to be gay?"

"Who, Rachel or Quinn?" His brother asked, folding his arms across his chest. That made him mad again and he punched the wall near him. "Both of them!"

"But mostly Rachel, right?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow at the angry quarterback and holding him back again. As he thrashed against the ex Warbler, he moaned and grunted like an animal refusing to get into a cage. "Yeah mostly Rachel; I love her!"

"Not as much as Quinn." Kurt told him quietly.

Finn glared at his brother, panting heavily and trying to calm himself down. With his eyes narrowed and his mouth slightly opened he asked; "What are you talking about?" Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and flicked his hair; "Well all last week when those rumours were going on-" Finn thrashed against Blaine again, his cheeks burning red. "Hey don't you dare say I didn't do anything about them, because she's the one that stood by and let them talk crap!" He bellowed, loud enough for the Glee Club to hear. Kurt stepped closer and pointed at him, poking him in the chest to get his point across. "You beat people up, but never once did you openly declare that they weren't true."

"Neither did Quinn!" Finn yelled in Kurt's face, trying again to break free from Blaine, but the shorter boy was strong. "True, but she did see Rachel everyday." Finn was begging to deflate, now that their words were sinking in and the reality of it all. He spoke softer but still with his shouting volume. "I..I would have done but..but-"

"But what?" Kurt questioned him, Raising his eyebrows up.

"But she didn't want us to see her!" Finn yelled, fighting once again.

"Who said?" Kurt asked, folding his arms and keeping his gaze on Finn's eyes.

The boy was failing now in both energy and will to carry on battling with the situation. He began to stuttered and his gaze fell from Rachel. "Well..well Quinn..and..and-"

"You could have gone Finn." Kurt told him, making his voice softer and giving a more kinder feel. Finn was no longer battling against Blaine. He stilled and furrowed his brow, fighting off the need to charge once again. Now he sounded whiny and strained like a child having a temper tantrum. "Kurt why are you trying to deny my feelings for her?"

"Because you're only saying these things because you know you can't have her. You were the same when she was with Puck and Jesse, the same when Quinn was with Sam. Face it Finn, you're like a little boy that only wants what he can't have."

"That's not true. I do love her." He moaned, being gently released from Blaine as he now stopped fidgeting. Kurt shrugged, considering the idea if maybe Finn really did love her.

Both of them had had a strange relationship. They had been on and off for a long time, fighting each other for one another's affection. But he stuck by what he said; whenever he did have Rachel he didn't treat her with the right respect and attention. Even though they had only just reveal about their relationship, it was clear that Quinn and Rachel did love each other on a deep level. "Okay maybe you do," Kurt shrugged, "but you have to face that she's no longer your to claim."

"Yeah Finn, she's Quinn's now." Blaine told him, moving around to face him.

"It's just..." Finn shrugged trying to find the right words and the right way to put across what he was trying to say. "Why couldn't they be with other people? Why with each other?"

"If they were with other people, it would be easier for you to take one of them back and that wouldn't be fair. They love each other Finn. Accept that."

Staring at nothing, Finn thought about what Kurt had said. He did love her. He loved both of them

in different ways. Quinn was his first real girlfriend and he had kissed Rachel in front of everyone in New York on stage. He shared so many memories with both of them, but he had to agree with Kurt. As much as it hurt to admit, the two girls really did look in love and it was so weird considering they had just told them of their feelings. "It's just..." He sounded defeated by what he had to admit. "I don't know." He sighed heavily and wiping his face with his large hand.

"It's a shock." Blaine told him, in a way finished his sentence and his thoughts. Finn nodded at him and looked to Kurt as his brother began to speak."It's a shock for us all but, Finn it's okay to be angry and hurt, but bottom line is they need us. They need you. You heard what they said, about how Rachel really ended up in the hospital."

"Yeah Finn, they need you to help protect them. Rachel especially because she's so fragile." Blaine told him, patting him on the shoulder. "And that can be how you can prove your love for her."

"But ultimately you have to let her go." Kurt warned.

"Fine." Quinn sighed deeply and slapping his thighs with his hands in acceptance of his defeat. "Fine I..I accept that they love each other."

"And be happy for them." Kurt prodded.

"And..over time I'll be happy for them."

"That's all they ask." Blaine told him.

Both boyfriends were standing either side of Finn and the taller boy looked at them both; turning from guy to guy and gave them his lopsided happy smile. "Thanks guys. You're the best." Kurt beamed up at him, "We're good on our own but,"

"We're better when we're together." Blaine finished his sentence with an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side.

After a little while, Finn came back in being escorted by Blaine and Kurt. Quinn and Rachel had been holding each other, but once they saw the quarterback they separated. Quinn still held the little brunette's hand, but didn't clench as the boy came over. All eyes were the trio as Finn dug his hands into his pockets and looked both girls in the eyes. "I'm sorry I ran out." He apologised truthfully. Rachel smiled first and walked into an embrace. "It's okay," she told him as he patted her back and smoothed it as he remembered the sores. "We half expected you to." She lightly giggled.

The peace had been made and Quinn grinned at the pair and joined them in the hug. Santana wandered over too, just to make sure he wasn't going to start lashing out again. She warned him with a smirk and folded arms. "Just suck it up Finn," Santana piped up, and Finn looked over at her and she smirked again. "Or I'll kick your ass." The Glee Club laughed at her joke and Mr Shuester stood up to start the main purpose of the club; singing. "Okay guys, now that everything is out in the open, what's say we sing some songs?"

Whilst the group gathered together, Brittany broke free from Santana's wrapped arm around her waist and bounced back over to a smiling Rachel and Quinn. She tugged at Rachel's sleeve like a little child and took out a little gift. She held it in her hand and waited for Rachel to take it. The brunette looked up at the bubbly blonde as she took it; it was a little chocolate candy bar. "What's this for?" Rachel asked, smiling with delight at the generous gift. Where some people might shrug and be modest, Brittany smiled and told her. "It's a coming out present. I know that you're not gay and that you're only in love with Quinn, but still I think that candy is sweet and so are you two." Rachel's face stretched into a happy, appreciative smile and she wrapped her arms around the tall blonde. Brittany had to bend down quite a bit, and when she normally gave excruciating bear hugs, she had learned her lesson from before and instead made it a "soft baby bear hug" as she put it. Another smiling blonde walked over to the pair, and once Brittany felt the shadow loom over her, Brittany broke free and pressed her own gift into her hand. Before Quinn could ask what it was, she pressed her lips to her ear and whispered; "You should give Rachel all the kisses in the world, but you can have this one."

Pecking her cheek she then bounced back to Santana, who gave her a puzzled look. Quinn looked at Rachel with the same confused expression as the Latina, but shook her head and opened her fingers to reveal the little chocolate kiss that had been pressed into her palm.

"What gift did you get?" Rachel asked, shuffling over to her girlfriend. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the head. "A little chocolate kiss." She told her, and Rachel awed at the gesture. She then looked up into Quinn's eyes and then asked, with a light cheery yet mystical voice; "We're going to be okay aren't we?" The blonde smiled down at Rachel and kissed her lightly on her nose; "Yeah, we are. We're going to be more than okay."

**I got chocolate in the story somehow ! :)**

**Also, just a little note from Anon that got me thinking; you said that it was a shame that I portrayed Russell as such an 'avid Christian' because not all Christians are against homosexuality. Of course not, that would be a ridiculous assumption! But if he were okay with the fact his daughter was gay or at least in love with a girl, then there would be no story here! I just want to write him as one man's warped view of what is 'normal'. The other people in the story – who a lot of them are also Christians – have no problem with it, so I hope this chapter balanced it out a little bit with getting the other character's points of view. Granted they're younger and not quite so indoctrinated in the same prejudices as some adults because of the generation issues. I apologise if I caused any offence and if there are any other issues readers would like suggest I put in would be appreciated, likewise if there is anything I've written that has offended then tell me so I can either 'correct' it or explain why I've put it in. Like a good Brit, I would hate to have caused unnecessary offence :)**


	27. Chapter Twenty Six: Hockey Seductions

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Hockey Seductions**

Word got out that Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry were more than just surprisingly good friends. It probably had something to do with Quinn walking up to Rachel in the middle of the cafeteria at lunch the next day after they had 'come out' to their friends in Glee Club. Rachel was just walking to the Glee Club's table, when Quinn get up out of her seat and glided over to her. Before Rachel could greet her, just about being able to smile, the blonde took hold of the tray the brunette was holding and put it down on the closest table and picked the girl up, hooking her arms just under her bottom and grasping onto her thighs to lift her high above her and twirl her around, before making Rachel wrap her legs around her waist and Quinn delved in for a deep, tender – definitely more than a friendly – kiss.

For a few minutes, Rachel felt like a princess. Thankful this was one of those days where she wore tights instead of her trademark knee highs, as she was being twirled around in the air. Her skirt was still short, but not as short as her usual, but still if she had been wearing her knee highs, the entire student body would be getting quite a show!

Little hands then gripped onto strong shoulders – thanks to the years of rigorous exercise and painful Cheerio practises – and beamed down at her girlfriend, and giggled loudly as she was spun round and round. Feeling like a ballroom dancer, or an elegant European duchess, Rachel couldn't help but ignore everyone else around her and focus on her 'prince's' beaming smile and happy sparkling eyes. Quinn couldn't have felt happier. In her mind she was re-enacting a scene from a romance movie; maybe something like Beauty and the Beast or An Officer and a Gentlemen. A thought flashed through Quinn's mind that made her smirk at her princess; she would charge into one of Rachel's classes and whisk her off her feet in an admiral general's outfit, singing 'Love Lifts Us Up Where We Belong'.

"That would be super romantic!" She squealed internally. "Wait," she questioned herself, mid spin, "did I just say 'super romantic'?" Yes, it was becoming official; Quinn Fabray was truing into a soppy romantic, and she couldn't care less! She had a whole iTune's catalogue of songs she wanted to sing to the brunette, ideas of way she could sing for her girl and just prove to her once again how much she loved her. Beyond anything else imaginable. Bringing Rachel back down from her fairy princess twirl in front of the entire student body, the brunette smiling with emotional happy tears in her eyes, Quinn placed her down and kissed her.

Where the whole of the Glee Club – including Finn, although he was blushing and trying to smile nicely – were cheering and clapping, some of the school looked positively repulsed by the girl's public display of affection.

Still, neither Quinn nor Rachel cared or noticed. In fact as they left the hall, still with Rachel not having a single bite to eat, hand in hand they were accompanied by cheering and shouts of congratulations from the Glee Club. Leaving the cafeteria, Rachel turned to Quinn and asked; "What about my lunch?" To which Quinn continued to smile, her eyes straight ahead and tried to play it cool from not giggling, and trying to stay 'in character' as the handsome romantic prince. "What about it?" She asked, as she led her girl to the auditorium. Rachel was frowning in confusion and puzzlement as she was being taken to her mysterious place to have lunch.

Before they walked into Rachel's favourite room in the whole of the school – and possibly in the whole of Lima – Quinn ducked behind her and covered her eyes, sending a light shriek out of the girl. "Quinn!" She squealed, and Quinn bit her lip to conceal her giggles at her girlfriend's firght of suddenly being in the dark about her surprise, what are you-" But before she could go on one of her – admittedly cute – rants, Quinn rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and placed her warm cheek against Rachel's. Shushing into her ear. "It's a surprise," she whispered, turning her face to kiss the girl's neck, sending a little moan to escape from Rachel's mouth. Quinn bit down on her cheeky, smirking smile and led her through the doors.

Inside was not the same auditorium. Imagine a clear summer's night sky was above them; darkness surrounding them and keeping them in a secluded romance that only they were allowed to be in. The auditorium itself was blackened out, like a real show was being put on, but on the stage was a little picnic. A red blanket spread about in the centre with a basket of delicious vegan friendly foods, pillows scattered and, of course for the dramatic Broadway feel, a collection of the best Broadway romantic songs playing through the system speakers. Spotlights on the stage so they could only see each other, and a backdrop of a midnight view over Paris.

It was al very cliché, but Quinn couldn't care less as she heard Rachel gasp in excitement and grip onto her girlfriend's arms that were covering her face, as she heard Barbara Streisand sing "If I Loved You" from 'Carousel'. Her heart was fluttering as she was being lead down the strips of the auditorium and eventually onto the stage. Once inches away from the little scene Quinn had created – by bribing Mr Shcue and the tech team – Quinn kissed the back of Rachel's head just as the song was coming to a close, and removed her hands telling her girl to, "Open her eyes." The gasp was louder, and her eyes grew wider, just as "Some Enchanted Evening" began to play.

Before Rachel took in the little picnic display that Quinn had taken so much time and care to make for her, the brunette turned around and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and hauled herself up for a Brittany styled bear hug. The blonde was a little taken back and laughed; "It's just a picnic Rach!" But she hugged her back and squeezed the girl gently, if anything to sooth the pain her girl must have felt as she jumped to get to her tiptoes. She felt Rachel shake her head and tears crack her voice. "No," she said quietly, "it's not just a picnic Quinn, it's your picnic. A picnic you've created just for me." Quinn smiled into her words and continued to hug Rachel back for a little longer, listening to her thank her over and over in little whispers.

Smiling again at how such a simple gesture could make Rachel so happy. She had always pegged that Rachel would be into the grand romantic gestures of Broadway and show-business. But no. Quinn had been pleasantly surprised, yet again, by her girlfriend to just fall in love with a little gesture. Pulling away, Quinn took hold of Rachel's hand. "Let's go and eat shall we?" She tried to drag her over and down to the blanket and goodies, but Rachel pulled her back into a romantic embrace. Holding her arms hooked around Quinn's neck (after putting Quinn's own hands on her waist and pulling herself into Quinn so their bodies were touching) Rachel shook her head. "I want to dance with you first." She told her in a light and airy, completely starstruck voice, causing the blonde to raise her eyebrow at her. Rachel rolled her eyes. "In every romantic Broadway scene, such as this one, the couple always shows their affection to one another in a dance." Quinn thought and was sure that that wasn't true, but she didn't mind. If her girl wanted to dance, then they would dance.

Repositioning her hands so they were flat on Rachel's hips, she first pulled out the remote for the speakers and backtracked to the previous song that made Rachel's cheeks damp with overwhelmed, happy tears. Again, Barbara began to sing and the two girls began to sway and hold each other, gazing into each other's loving eyes. Small, modest smiles gracing their features, and being completely high on love and feeling like nothing could bother them ever again. As long as they were together.

Two minutes and thirty eight seconds was not a long time, but to those two loved up teenagers, it was more than enough time. For those two they were only couple in the world, their love was all that existed and this song was going to play just for them for the rest of their lives.

As the final notes began to fade away, Rachel reached up onto her tiptoes and her lips ghosted over Quinn's. She whispered in a faint seductive but completely passionate tone; "It's a good thing I do love you." She smiled and pecked her lips before saying; "There is no question of 'If I Loved You'. I love you, Quinn, with every note in my voice, cell in my body and smile that you put on my face." Hazel green eyes had to blink back tears from all the love she was feeling at that emotion. Subtly, as she gave Rachel her own kiss, she reached for the remote in her cardigan pocket and skipped forward a few songs, until she reached on Barbara Streisand again singing 'Not While I'm Around.' Gently she began to sway her girl to the time of the sweet music, bit her lip and told her; "I can't put into words just how much you mean to me," her own voice was cracking slightly, but she cleared her throat and powered through. "So I thought Barbara could help me out with singing this song to you."

For their third dance of their lives – their first being at their Winter Dance – and most definitely not the last, Quinn sang to her the song that promised Rachel she would always take care of her and that she had no reason to hold any fears in her mind ever again. Not as long as she was around.

Waking up the next morning was a new experience. Quinn was not allowed to stay over; her mother feeling like she had missed out on reconnecting with her daughter after her 'big revelation' and so she had to just drop Rachel home and leave. Of course that took a long time, seeing as with Quinn's romantic surprise at lunch that day, Rachel couldn't keep her hands off of Quinn and refused to let her go without Quinn having kissing and sucking her neck, "Enough to make everyone jealous!" She wanted to flaunt the love-bites that Quinn was very good at giving her, but she couldn't because she always left them where no one could see them, for fear of Rachel's modesty being tarnished. Of course, with her short skirts and sexy tights, that was to be debated. Quinn had completed her task, however, with the quick roll of her eyes and set on to sucking and biting like a viscous vampire but soothing her delicate skin with her tongue. She walked her up to the door and left her, not before receiving one last precious kiss from Rachel.

Waking up at what felt like the crack of dawn, Quinn had sneaked out of her mansion of a house – having left a note for her mother of course – and went off to drive to Rachel's. Really it wasn't that early, but seeing as Rachel had an early morning exercise routine that the US Army, the Navy Seals and the CIA would be proud of combined, Quinn had to get their early. Especially now she had asked the doctors for some advice on what to do because of her injuries, she worked extra hard. Not quite as rigorously, challengingly and powerfully, and not as early, she still worked hard.

Pulling up to her – hopefully – Sleeping Beauty's house, Quinn used the key she had 'borrowed' from Rachel before leaving her the previous afternoon and let herself in. Wiping her feet at the door, taking off her shoes and coat and placing them in the correct cubby-holes and hooks, before making her way up the stairs to her slumbering girlfriend.

Carefully and quietly she had opened the door and crept inside. Luckily for her, Rachel was on her back and so that would make what she had planned much easier to do. Grinning to herself, Quinn went to the bottom of the bed and pressed her hands down on it. Careful not to make the bed dip too much, she then lifted the covers and buried herself beneath them. Feeling like a solider, she crawled her way up the bed, positioning herself either side of Rachel before she reached her abdomen. Then, she lowered her face down to the pyjama top her girl was wearing and took the material in between her teeth, and pulled up. It was hard to do, so she could only reveal a slight fraction of skin, but it was enough: once Rachel would start to move, it would be easier.

Lowering her face once again, she proceeded to pepper kisses on her girl's lower abdomen and traced her lips up to her navel and then managed to travel further, up to her chest and bra clad breasts. Her stomach was toned and delicious and Quinn could feel the muscles beneath that tanned skin quiver with her touch. Each time she got higher, Rachel would writhe and wriggle beneath her, until she woke up.

Placing her hands on Quinn's covered head, she gasped, "Quinn?" And the blonde moaned into the warm skin, trying to keep Rachel in place as the girl tried to sit up. Eventually, Rachel got the hint and pulled her top up and off her torso for Quinn to continue kissing. Reaching her breasts, she opened her mouth and went to engross the hardened nipple that had appeared. The only downside of course, was that their was material in the way. Still, never one to be ungrateful, Quinn only climbed higher and higher, until her head popped out from under the covers; cheeks burning red and biting her lips in a seductive expression, whilst panting and trying to get as much air as she possibly could without looking like she was about to need a paper bag.

Under her, looking down at her, Rachel giggled and bit her own lip, so not to disturb her fathers' own morning rouitne before they had to head off to work. Growling a little, Quinn pushed herself up and attacked Rachel's neck, pouncing on the purple mark she had made the previous afternoon. The action making Rachel giggle and moan, running her fingers through Quinn's loose blonde tresses. Once Quinn had pulled back from reinacting vampires and leaches, Rachel raised her eyebrows up at her. "Well this was a nice surprise," the brunette smiled, stretching her neck back so she could prepare herself to kiss Quinn, "I wouldn't mind waking up like this everyday!" Quinn smirked and raised her eyebrow, "And I wouldn't mind waking you up like this everyday." And they dived in for a semi heated, early morning make out session.

Period before lunch the next day, Rachel was smiling to herself as she sorted through her books. Standing by her locker, she had been in a trance like state ever since Quinn woke her up with that magical wake up call.

She had been able to concentrate in her classes, but not one hundred percent. Her mind was completely else where; transported back to that morning when she was dreaming about Quinn yet again, when the girl of her dreams became her reality. Sitting in her, in comparison boring classes, she could still feel the way Quinn had slithered up her body and decorated her sleepy body with sweet kisses and warm licks of her skilled tongue.

Even now Rachel was blushing as she replayed the highlight of her day. Her blushing becoming a deeper shade of red as she imagined what could have happened if she didn't tell the blonde that they needed to get up for school. Only in her quiet, dark corners of her imaginative mind did she think of all the things they could try. Both were so inexperienced with this type of relationship that the brunette had still not had the courage to discuss what she wanted to do with her girlfriend to her girlfriend.

Quinn had reassured her that she wasn't going to pressure her into doing anything whilst she was still recovering from her inquires. Even after her injuries were fully healed, she still wouldn't pressure her. They had had sex once, and it was an amazing experience for them both, and they wanted to both have that thrilling experience again. But they of course wanted one another to be comfortable. However they were still a couple very much in love, even in spite of what had happened, and they still couldn't keep their hands off each other. Gentle of course and intimate; which is how Rachel described them both. Light touches and caresses, soft kisses and fluttered words.

Whilst Rachel was in the hospital and the two were snuggled together, Quinn had joked asking Santana and Brittany for tips and advice; being the most experienced people they knew with 'sweet lady kisses'. Rachel was horrified by the idea, considering their adventurous behaviour and wild antics. But, as the brilliant actress she was, she played Quinn along. As all good actresses, she could improvise, but it left both girl giggling and feeling more shy. So they decided to stick to what they had been doing before, but not starting up again until the weekend. That way they would be able to feel more comfortable without needing to get up for school or having parents interrupt them.

One thought that was bothering Rachel and preventing her from being that intimate with Quinn, was the fact that she couldn't shake away the fear that Russell would somehow break into the house wherever they were spending the night, and try to take her away again. It was a fear that Rachel wouldn't bring up with Quinn, knowing that she was like a dog on heat and couldn't wait for her injuries to settle and she could make tender love to her again.

Smiling brightly to herself, Rachel had been so lost in her thoughts of Quinn and the rest of their wonderful life together, that she hadn't noticed the dark looming shadow of two hockey players, smirking and casting their eyes over Rachel's petite body;

"Hey Berry," Jack Carlson, the head of the school's hockey team called, as her braced one arm on the cool metal of the lockers and leaned into Rachel's personal space. Before she could answer, telling him to go away, he was already talking and grinning. "How would you like me to take you for ride of your life?" Again, before she had time to respond, he was thrusting his hips into the air and making grunting noises, making him sound like an obese pig. Rachel was of course totally disgusted, and slammed her locker door shut. "No thank you." She spat, and began to walk away.

Striding away not fast enough, as she felt a large hand grip her wrist and pull her back with such a force that she landed flushed against his body. Instead of grinning at her with his usual arrogant eyes, he was scowling at her. His other hand was pressing on the small of her back and pushing her closer to his body. Unfortunately for her, because of her size, the increasing bulge in his jeans was digging into her, and she could tell what he wanted. Her eyes wide as saucers, she tried to struggle away, or at least prey that someone in halls would come and see she was in trouble. Of course, she was Rachel Berry; no one besides members of the Glee Club would want to rescue her.

Scowling further, Jack pressed his face closer to her lips. "I know you," he told her, which of course he didn't, "You've been chasing after Hudson for years! What you and Fabray are doing is just to get attention, and you have caught my attention and you're going to fulfil your duties." Rachel was shaking by the sound of his voice and losing her will to breathe easily by what he was saying and implying. "We...we're not doing anything for..for attention." Stuttering she told him, but her didn't believe her. "Of course you are!" He told her, gripping onto her tighter as he felt her trying to get away. "She's hot and is a tease, heck she was head cheerleader, she knows what she's doing and you, well, you're no pretty picture but your legs are freekin' awesome and you're a girl, so you've got boobs and they're useful. Plus, you're a diva, so you know how to work it." She was feeling sick at how he was describing them and looked away from him. "You two make a good pair, so you're going to come back to my place and do exactly what I say?"

"No!" Rachel screeched, tears beginning to fall.

Somehow she managed to pull away from him, stomping her foot in her classic Rachel Berry way and ran away from him. She ran to her second favourite place at the school; the choir room. It was always unlocked and ready for anyone to walk in and sing. Although the only notes the room would hear for the next half an hour or so, were the high pitch cried coming from Rachel's scared mouth and racking sobs, as she sat curled up under the piano, so she wouldn't be seen by anyone as tears streamed down her face.

By her locker, Quinn was waiting for Rachel to show up. She didn't have any more romantic gestures or surprises – because if she had one everyday, then they would no longer be romantic gestures or surprises – but she did want to have lunch with her girlfriend. Normally she was on time, early in fact, so she began to get worried. Especially as Jack Carlson approached her with a hungry gleam in his eye.

Huffing and rolling her eyes she told him to go away and leave her alone. In his defence he held up his hands and tried to look innocent. _"_Yo what's your beef with the JC?" He asked, and received a raised eyebrow from Quinn. "JC?" She asked, bored and uninterested at whatever he wanted from her. He smirked and indicated to his pants. "Giant Cock!" He exclaimed, thrusting into the air. Disgusted, Quinn scowled at him. "Giant is spelt with a G you idiot, and I don't care how small you think your member is, but you are not getting any from me, so back off."

Jack looked unphased by her tone or her words, so he stepped closer. "Whatever Fabray. I know you're gagging for a piece of this. A couple of inches at the leas_t_, but hey baby I've got plenty of inches for you to suck." Quinn thumped the lockers with her fist and growled at him, trying to get him to leave her alone. "I'm not going anywhere near your disgusting anatomy."

"Oh yeah?" He then took hold of Quinn's wrist, steadying her and then kissing her. Forcefully shoving his tongue in her mouth, before she stomped on his foot and pushed him away, wiping her mouth to rid the taste of him. "You're easy Fabray," he told her, leaning against the lockers, "I mean you have to be to have got knocked up!" She slammed her locker door shut and glared at him. Jack only seemed to enjoy this side of the infamous Quinn Fabray. "You know you're a lot easier than that Berry loser." He huffed with an idiotic grin on his face, which made Quinn fume. "That 'loser' you incorrectly called her, is my girlfriend!" She snarled at him and stepping away.

The jock chuckled, "Yeah whatever, you're still easier than her." The blonde narrowed her eyes; "What are you talking about?" She spat as she asked, watching him laugh again. "She didn't even let us kiss her before she went scurrying off like the rat she is!" He laughed, being interrupted by Quinn thumping her fist into the locker. "You lay one finger on her-"

"Don't worry about it Fabray; she's such a prude she ran to hide crying like a little baby. Like the little bastard baby you gave up-" He couldn't finish his smirking rant when he had to double over, clutching his essentials as Quinn had kneed him hard in between his legs. She then fisted his jacket by his scruff and hoisted his up, staring straight in his red face.

Her teeth were bared like a lion's in front of its prey; "You stay away from my girlfriend," she growled deeply, "you go anywhere near her, look at her or even think of her in any way then I will take hold of your tiny balls and even tinier penis, and burn them off before showing the remains over your stupid, hockey puck of a head. Do you understand me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him and bringing her face so close their noses were almost touching.

She waited for his reply, a simple pathetic nod, before she let go and shoving him into the lockers and racing off to find her girl.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Dear Dyke

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

**Dear Dyke**

Caves are dark places where mystery is kept and hidden from the world of beauty. Monsters live in these caves. Bears, dragons, yetis and creatures of hate and violence. Russell Fabray was in his cave when he drafted his first letter. Letters were part of his action plan. "Perfection", he described it as when the idea came to him. "There is nothing more sinister in a way to play with little girls' minds than making them hear but not speak." That was his plan. It was all very Victorian; 'children should be seen and not heard'. It was one of the many ethoses he had grown up with. Not being heard but seen. Both of his daughters had been subjected to the same ideology; Quinn was seen in her Cheerleading competitions and her beauty was radiated for all to see. Frannie, her old sister, his first born daughter, had the same ambitions throughout her time at high school. In a way she was more beautiful than Quinn; her silence was beautiful. She was a good girl and did as she was told. Followed his rules, and would now follow her husband's rules and bring up her children with the same values she was brought up with. That was what both his daughters were supposed to do.

Whenever he thought of his eldest daughter, he couldn't help but feel saddened. Saddened by the fact she couldn't have brought her sister up in the same way. Frannie was strong willed and independent. His Francis. The perfect daughter. It was the same with everything; nothing is ever as good the second time round. Quinn was a prime example of that.

As he brooded further in his cave, he grew more and more angry, but also more and more sorrowful. But no, he couldn't dwell on the sadness he was ashamed to feel of loosing his youngest daughter. It was a disease, an infection and with his love and God's guidance she would get better. First, he had to take direct action; a completely hands on approach.

Ripping out a piece of paper from his private journal, he began to scribble down, yet again, all of his thoughts. Everything he had been feeling since he discovered the sin she had been festering in. It was, of course, not her fault. It was that Berry girl's fault. Everything that was wrong in her life was her fault. She was the reason Quinn's life was crashing and burning like the eternal hell she was going to spend her eternity in, if he didn't step up and help.

Taking in Rodger's advice, he calmed himself down with a shot of whiskey. The liquid burning his throat and settling deep in his stomach. Reclining back against his stiff leather chair, he rolled his head and cracked his neck, sighing at the releasing feeling he felt as he felt each individual knot pop and crackle.

His burning out eyes focused on the page he had just scribbled in his most expensive fountain pen. As he red each word, he no longer felt the sizzling burn of the Devil's fire soar through him. Instead he felt himself laugh. Starting from a low chuckle in his stomach, to a booming – almost hysterical – cry of achievement His words were harsh and the meaning behind each one was more viscous and vile than the next. By the time he was done, he had drenched the bottle of puss coloured whiskey and was falling into a deep, soothing sleep, rocking himself back and forth in his chair. Hands clasped over his belly, and chuckling more to himself as he envisioned what he longed to do to Rachel, once he finally had her scared enough.

One week after their 'grand coming out' things were starting to settle down. Quinn had warned the guys in Glee Club – especially Puck – of what had happened to her and Rachel, more importantly Rachel, and told them to get the guys to back off.

After running away from their very own, personal jerk, Quinn had found her princess in the choir room; huddled against one of the long legs of the piano, with her knees drawn up to her chin and her face buried in her knees. It wasn't the most flattering position she could have found her girlfriend, but Quinn didn't care: she looked so small and upset, like an abandoned puppy, that Quinn wasted no time in locking the door behind her and sliding down the sobbing girl. She pulled her away from the leg – using some tough force as Rachel was adamant on staying against the cold wooden leg – and held her in her arms.

Once in her arms, Rachel was no longer sobbing but making breathy pants and shuddery whimpers. It was a position they had both been in too many times and it was becoming too familiar. "It's okay." Quinn told her, rubbing her hand up and down the small brunette's back. On her chest, she felt Rachel nod her head. "I know." She squeaked, "I know it will be because you're hear." She looked so small before, now she sounded tiny and childlike that Quinn wished she was a child. As children it's so much more easier to not be hurt. If they were both children they would have no problems or worries and would only have to care about each other. As much as Quinn tried to convince herself that even as officially adults, they still only had to care about and love each other, it just wasn't true. The world was such a scary, horrible nightmare of a place. High school was one of the worst places to find that horror. Rachel had seen and experienced too much of the world's hatred, and Quinn couldn't wait to take her away to her fairytale dream world of Broadway. Broadway was where everything was perfect. Even the saddest plays and musicals that were shown there, always had elements of happiness. Rachel's life was a Broadway musical: sad, dark at times and with elements of no hope or escape, but Quinn was her spotlight; the shimmering glow that showed her the path to happiness, joy and a life where nothing was bad any more. Even for the little while they had been together, both girls knew that this was one shining light that was never going to fade.

"Like a Menorah." Rachel sniffled, as she pulled herself up and off Quinn's now damp body. Quinn frowned at Rachel, still holding her arms in her hands and looking into her red and puffy but still glorious eyes. Rachel giggled, licking her lips and blinking her eyes, in an attempt to de-stick her tear glued eyelashes. "The Menorah; the eternal light." Rachel told her, and a little spark went off in Quinn's head and ignited the memory she had of when Rachel had told her the Chanukah story. Smiling at her and taking one of her hands off Rachel's arms to wipe her cheeks with remaining tears, Quinn said; "Then I'll be your Menorah." And then Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn's lips before replying with, "And I'll be your Dreidel, so you can spin me round and round on every dance floor in the world!"

For a week – another seven days – there had been nothing and no one bothering the ecstatic couple. Every moment they had, they walked around with their hands in the others and gave each other longing hugs as they separated for their classes and kissing in quiet corners. Mostly in the choir room at lunch time, so not to 'disturb' anyone. Puck had caught them one lunch as he was running late for football practise, and cheered them on to do more than just "sappy kissing" but to "go all out with a passionate and sexy make out session." Since that incident, both girls had been trying to figure more romantic ways of showing their affection to one another. They were as showy with their PDA as other couples in the school; a look across the crowded halls, sly glances in the two classes they did share when they weren't sat together and hand holding in the Glee Club meetings and at lunch, but they couldn't just keep their kissing to at Rachel's house. So it became their mission: find or create a romantic kissing location.

As Quinn had somehow taken on the roll of 'the gentleman' in the relationship, she always insisted on walking Rachel to her classes; this opinion made Rachel giggle. "Quinn," she exclaimed, "we are not a gender orientated couple! You can't 'be the guy' in the relationship because I don't see you as a guy." As Quinn rolled her eyes and smirked down at Rachel as they continued to stroll to their classes, Rachel continued; "You'll just have to face it Buttercup, you are a sensationally beautiful girly girl, who loves her baby-doll dresses on the weekends and her sexy skirts and blouses at school and who just so happens to be the most romantic person in the entire world!" Quinn stopped them walking as she let go of Rachel's hand and grabbed her hips, pulling them against a locker. "You're romantic too, you know." She purred as she lowered her face to Rachel's neck and began to nuzzle it, like the cat she was pretending to be. Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes. We are both romantic and loving and thrive off these spontaneous romantic gestures, therefore neither of us can 'be the girl' or 'be the guy'." She untangled her fingers from Quinn's blonde hair just as said blonde began to kiss and lick her neck, in an attempt to create a not so subtle love bite, and pulled her head up and off her neck. Resting her palms onto Quinn's face, she made sure they could both look each other in the eyes. "And I appreciate the gestures, but let me return them too." Rachel nodded her head, hoping Quinn got the message. "Message received and understood?" She asked, hopefully. It had been, but Quinn was taking no notice of it as she pouted, "But you're just so small and pretty and perfect," and then began leaning in again to finish off her handiwork. Rachel began to giggle as Quinn instead began to tickle her neck with little raspberries and blowing bubbles onto her skin.

It was those gestures that Rachel craved and longed to perform for Quinn. Throughout her free periods, breaks and even when she was in class, half of her mind would be trying to work out ways in which she could kiss Quinn at school in the most spectacularly romantic way. Romance and romantic were their words, and would uses them all the time, and so she wanted to recreate the feelings they felt when they talked about or thought of 'romance'. It was hard, but she was a soppy girl, and wanted to prove her bubbly romantic side to Quinn.

That was, until the letter arrived.

Friday morning and Rachel sprung out of bed with a happy flutter in her step, beaming from the dream she had just woken up from. Once again it was full of just her and Quinn and their magical life they were sure they were going to lead together. Normally she sang in shower, great power ballads and tragic love songs, but ever since her picnic with Quinn, the only songs she sang in the shower was the song Quinn had sung for her and the song they danced together. As she towel herself dry and got dressed, she hummed 'If I Loved You', it was then she began planning her wedding to Quinn; staring with the contenders for Their Wedding Song.

Leroy had gone to the mailbox to collect their Friday mail, and had talked to their friendly mailman about their football and baseball teams; both looking forward to the playoffs. "How's Rachel doing?" Stanley asked, giving Leroy a chummy smile. Stanley had been a friend of Leroy and Hiram's ever since they moved into the neighbourhood, and had written special letters to Rachel from 'The Chanukah Wizard' and 'Father Christmas' for years, knowing that both of her own fathers celebrated both of the holidays with Rachel. Always delivering her a little parcel of chocolate coins and candy canes, even when she thirteen that she claimed she was too old for those kinds of things. He was a little older than Leroy, and they treated each other as brothers. Both families going to each other's houses for dinner over the years. To them, Stanley was more than just a mailman: he was their friend, and were glad to have passed on the notion of treating everyone like a friend until they prove themselves to be an enemy to Rachel. Leroy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "She's doing really well thanks Stanley," he smiled, "her back and joints are still a little sore, and I think she still has some bruising. But, her ribs are getting better." Stanley nodded his head as Leroy spoke. He had been so scared when Leroy had told him what had happened. His wife, Marie, had cooked food for the Berry's whilst she was in hospital and sat with Hiram at the hospital, providing a shoulder for him to cry on. Where Stanley was Leroy's friend, Marie was Hiram's and they all, of course adored Rachel. "She's doing a lot better now thanks to Quinn." Stanley finished with a bright smile. He had filled Stanley in on his little girl's girlfriend and Stanley had joked that if she ever hurt Rachel that he would redirect her mail to China! "Well that's good Leroy," he nodded, his little blue cap flapping on his head and almost covering his eyes. He pulled out the day's letters; a few brown envelopes for both Hiram and Leroy but also the while envelop. "Ah looks like your little star has a letter all for her own!" Stanley chucked and handed the batch to Leroy.

Holding the letters in his hands, Leroy smiled and looked down at the handwriting; it was rather fancy, the letters having incredible loops and swirls, written obviously in a fountain pen but looking more like it had been scrolled with a feather and ink well. It also had an air of official business. Looking like it had come straight from a lawyers office or a bank. It didn't have any unusual markings, so he just assumed it was Quinn trying to be old fashioned and romantic by writing her love notes. Leroy's eyes looked up to Stanley's. He held it up and rolled his eyes at his friend; "I think she's trying to be romantic!" He chuckled and Stanley laughed also, taking a closer look at the calligraphy. "I don't know, these kids these days send romantic texts and emails and all other electronic forms of communicating. Glad to see Rachel's girlfriend still knows how to use a pen!" The two men laughed and waved each other off, promising to hold a dinner party some time in the future.

Skipping down the stairs, Rachel bounded into the kitchen and greeted her daddy with a sing song, "Good morning daddy!" She pecked a sloppy kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to nearly choke on his toast. "Good morning pumpkin." He mumbled as he swallowed the soggy toast in his mouth. "Clearly you slept well!" He chuckled, watching her prance to the refrigerator and took out the soya milk and orange juice cartoon, so she could pour herself some cereal. "Of course I did, Quinn was in my dream!" She beamed and sighed dreamily and with fluttering eyelashes, like Bambi. Sitting down her dad came in, "Make sure you don't do too much dancing sweet pea," Leroy told her placing his hand on her shoulder and stealing a piece of her cereal. "Dad I'm almost healed, I can dance as long as I want!" Rachel beamed up at him, taking a sip from her daddy's coffee. "Yes well, I just remember the little girl who came home being barely able to move up to her room because she and her girlfriend were re-enacting ballroom dancing movies in their lunch breaks." Leroy playfully scowled and ruffled her hair, setting her letter down in front of her and taking another piece of her cereal. "What's this?" His daughter asked, picking it up and examining it. "It's a letter for you sweet pea." Her dad told her, sitting opposite Hiram and handing him his two letters.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her dad's obviousness and then proceeded to open it. As she scanned the first few words of her 'letter' her face paled and her eyes widened and bulged slightly at seeing the continuation of the pretty lettering, but hurtful words they formed. Her heart started to beat faster, and not in the loving excitable way she was used to, and her stomach began to churn up her cereal. The sounds of her father's light conversation was melding into the background as little groans and hearty huffs, and she felt the thumping of her heart in her ears. Blood sloshing around inside her head and the continuous pounding throughout her body. Her throat and mouth were dry, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. It wasn't necessarily the words as such, although they played a big part of why she was now so scared, but she heard the tone of the author's voice and it made her shake in her ballet pumps.

Finishing the letter she jumped off her chair, to her father's surprise as they called out to her, and ran to her car. The pain she would normally feel with such a burst of excerise, would normally be slicing through her like the ice on her back. Instead she felt number and her vision was becoming bleary. With her fathers' eyes on her as they watched from a few feet away from the car, she tried to steady her breathing. She sat in her car for a good five minutes and shook. Flashbacks of her beating. Cold running through her body and the bubbles leaving her mouth. Finally, she managed to shake off the on coming panic attack and looked up to her dads. Trying to hide her panic, she gave them a quick smile and drove off, stuffing the letter into her skirt pocket.

"What was that about?" Hiram asked, his husband as they stared after the petrol steam coming out of the exhaust. Leroy shook his head, "I don't know," he replied, squinting his eyes and trying to hear her little car drive off, "Something must have spooked her to have driven off like that."

"She's not even supposed to be driving!" Hiram exclaimed, suddenly remembering. Leroy smiled down at his worried husband and put his arm around him. "Don't worry, she'll be okay. If she can dance with Quinn, I'm sure she can drive her car to school." He tried to chuckle, but didn't believe it himself. The two men walked back inside the house to get ready to go to their work places. Rachel, meanwhile, drove straight to school and hid in the auditorium.

Darkness surrounded her as she sat in the centre of the front row of the seating. Her breathing heavy and deep as she tortured herself by rereading the words to herself, over and over again. She knew she shouldn't have read it even the first time, but something about it drew her to read it again and again. The bitterness of the words and the disgusted feeling behind it. Of course she knew who it was from. She didn't even have to read the signed name at the bottom, it was obvious who had sent it. She read it again, knowing there were only a few more minutes until she had to go and meet Quinn by her locker, otherwise she would know something was wrong. Or, not necessarily wrong, but just not right. Keeping her eyes firmly on the words once she heard the ten minute warning bell ring, she scoured through it. Only reading the parts with the warnings;

"_Dear Dyke; _

_Out of all the evils in this world you are the one soul feigned that makes me want to burn my own eyes out with bleach and flames. All the repenting in the world would not save your soul, you have a disease that appears to not be able to be cured, but that does not mean you can spread your filth to others. Importantly my daughter. _

_You listen to me, dyke, my warnings are to be followed and under no circumstances ignored. I am ordering you a simple task that you would not dare to not obey. Leave my daughter alone. She is not like you, never has and never will be. You will take your disgraceful acts and place them upon someone else._

_If you so wish as to deny my request, then you will leave me no choice as to take further, more dire action. _

_Sincerely Mr R Fabray" _

Ringing through her ears the bell went and Rachel knew her time was up. She had to go and find Quinn, but as she was walking back to the door of the auditorium, she was wondering what to do. Did she tell Quinn about the letter? Did she show Quinn the letter? How would she react if she did saw it? Would she be angry? Of course she would! The way he talked to her in the letter was degrading and upsetting and there was one thing that Rachel did not want Quinn to feel, was upsetting.

Reaching the lockers and seeing Quinn's gloriously beautiful face smiling at her and her delicate fingers waving to her, Rachel made up her mind. Carefully she folded the letter behind her back and placed it back in her pocket.

Now it was only a matter of time before she began her own intimate, personal game of Hide and Seek


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight: Dear Daughter

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Dear Daughter**

Back in his old life, Saturday afternoons would be spent sat in his chair and reading the papers sipping on tea. After lunch, which would usually consist of a private affair just himself and his wife as their daughter would be at a friend's or doing some sort of activity. The sleepy afternoons would roll onto late afternoons and he would work on more papers and documents or make spreadsheets. The evenings would come, and once again dinner would usually be between his wife and himself, with Quinn's absence being a usual occurrence on a Saturday evening.

Now it was Saturday afternoon and he had only task on his mind. He wasn't going to read the paper and make comments on the world's news and disasters. He wasn't going to eat his lunch with his wife, lecturing her on the world's troubles doing the same at dinner with her when the evening came around. He wasn't even going to turn on his laptop and finish off his week's work. He had one task that he had been melding over all week.

Since he had written a letter to Rachel, he had been wondering how he could word his thoughts and feelings to Quinn. His daughter. It shouldn't be hard. Time and time again he had told himself how he had been doing all of this for her benefit. How everything he did was her benefit because he loved he so much. But every time he picked up his pen to write the letter to his daughter, his anger would boil again. This wasn't supposed to be an angry letter. All the hate and frustration and threats were reserved for the Berry girl, not his little girl. This was supposed to be a letter of love, help and guidance and for him to show her just how much he loved her. That he was doing this all for her, just because he wanted her to be a normal girl.

For years he had been told of how some people in the world had been shunted and abused for being different. Different was bad, in his book. People shouldn't be 'different'. Being normal meant that people were liked and they would fit in with society. By being different it meant there was something wrong with you. As a boy he had been encouraged to be cruel and make fun of people who were different. His grandfather was of an age where it would be a racial difference that couldn't be tolerated or accepted. With him, it was the Asians and the blacks. With his father, it was of social hierarchy and wealth; if you were poor you were lowly and worthless. With Russell himself, it was the gays.

A psychologist would ask where this hatred had come from? Why specifically these people and was it, similar with his father and grandfather, just a generational hatred? When he had discovered Quinn being with Rachel in that way, he has questioned it himself. What was it about this group of minorities that annoyed him so much? Of course, it wasn't just him. For his grandfather and father, they were wrong to dislike people because of their skin colour and accent or how much money they made or didn't make. But all three of the Fabray generations had all come to the same conclusions; it was wrong to be homosexual, and therefore it was right for them to be outcast.

Russell would even say it was his duty. It was in the bible! And he had also been brought up to believe everything in the bible. It was God's law, straight from his mouth and so he had to believe in it with every ounce in his body and if that meant he had to hate the gays, then so be it. But even if it was his daughter?

Tired and pained from the thoughts in his head, Russell reached over for the bottle of whiskey he had Rodger buy him. Unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink from his glass he thought again about Quinn and if he really could hate her, just because she had been weak enough to be taken in by them.

Weakness was not a sin. It was not something to be punished, but the act she was doing was to be punished, even if it was technically not her fault. She had been roped into it and was powerless to stop it from happening to her. She was dating a girl; a girl that had tricked her and seduced her into being a sinner. He could hate her but he could never hate his daughter. Rachel Berry had been born into sin. She was the by-product of sin itself, his daughter was an innocent victim who had been taken ill by the infection Rachel had been carrying. And that's what he was so angry about; the fact that she had taken his daughter to be like her.

Draining off the last of his glass, his fumbling fingers picked up fountain pen and began to write to his daughter; nothing he was thinking but everything he was feeling.

It arrived Monday morning. Quinn had stayed over at Rachel's and so she hadn't been able to receive it. If she had, then she wouldn't have gone to school and she wouldn't have seen Rachel. She would have been too angry. All of Russell's infuriating anger had passed from her letter and into her as soon as she finished reading it. However she read it on Monday evening once she had washed and got into her pyjamas, thinking it was from Rachel.

By the time Tuesday came round, she was different person entirely.

After much bickering and playful fighting, with promises of to the death tickle battles, Rachel had finally convinced Quinn that she was okay to drive. The girl's had had a restful weekend without too much action. They had mostly stayed in Rachel's room and did their homework. The diva was slightly over friendly, not that Quinn minded of course, and would keep on stealing her work and making the blonde chase her around the room to get it back. Her prize for managing to tackle her to the bed without hurting her was a tender kiss and they spent the next fifteen minutes stroking each other's faces, looking into each other's eyes, kissing and forgetting all about homework. Quinn had even begged Rachel to teach her how to bake her vegan banana muffins on the Sunday, once all of their work had been done.

"You know I could stay like this forever." Rachel told Quinn in a quiet dreamily voice, as she lay on top of Quinn being held in her arms as they both lay on the couch, listening to the late winter rain pitter patter on the window. Quinn hummed in Rachel's ear as she stroked her hair and ran her fingers through the dark locks. "Me too." She mumbled, pressing her lips to her head, leaving them there to taste the apples of her shampoo. Rachel had her little hands tucked under body and they played with Quinn's collarbone, patting little circles to the bone and dropping little kisses to the skin, sending little satisfying moans to come out of her content mouth. Her eyes closed and she inhaled more of the sweet scent that was Rachel Berry.

Eventually, after listening to the rain was beginning to make her too sleepy for her own good, Quinn dragged her nails against Rachel's head and tugged her up so that brown eyes were staring lovingly into hazel green. Quinn gave her small smile and Rachel gave her in return a large one. Pushing her head forward, she pressed her lips to Quinn's and sighed. Having been running her hands along Quinn's sides for the past half an hour, until she began massaging the skin of her collarbone, Rachel now crossed her arms and rested her chin on them to look at her properly. "Hello." She sighed happily. Quinn huffed a laugh and ran her hand through her girlfriend's hair once again. "You're so beautiful." Quinn whispered and she kissed her again.

Returning home from school on Monday evening, she couldn't have been happier. Bringing home a box of the banana muffins for herself – and her mother if she was willing to share – she made her way into the kitchen to plate them and put them in the bakery bin. She could already hear the radio playing and her mother humming along to a piece of classical music. Waiting for her, was her mother sitting at the island table with a mug of hot coffee in her hands and singing along to the music, tapping her foot on the tiles. "Hey mom." Quinn cheerfully called, pressing a kiss to her mother's cheek. Judy swallowed the hot liquid in mouth and looked up to her daughter. "Hello Quinnie," she smiled, "did you have a nice time at school?" She asked with caution, knowing about the previous week and was hoping that this week was going to go better.

Turning round from the counter where she had been putting the muffins on a plate and putting them in the bakery bin next to the fridge. A big smile was on her face and her eyes were lighting up. Instantly Judy knew things were going better, but that didn't mean she was going to allow Quinn to stay over at Rachel's every night. She had stuck to her word by accepting them as a couple. When Rachel was sick, she of course didn't mind Quinn staying the night – as long as it was all right with Rachel's parents – but now that she was better, she didn't want every little upset to be an excuse for the girls to share a bed. Although, yes she had accepted it, a part of her still found it all very strange. With her husband gone into hiding, she was learning that she had to become her own woman.

It had taken a few days after his disappearance for her to get used to not having to start cooking at a certain time to have the dinner on at a certain time. Whilst Quinn was at Rachel's that week, she found herself going to his office with a mug of coffee. Of course, she stopped herself from knocking when it suddenly hit her that he wasn't there and that was being a coward by not standing up to what he had done. She was disgusted with his behaviour and felt sick by the way he had clearly been controlling their lives for years. She knew that. She saw it smack her in the face when he kicked out their own daughter when she needed them most. But she had been as weak as he had said Quinn had suddenly become by letting him back in their lives. It was strange, but she was his wife and he her husband. Although he had done terrible, repulsive things to their family and to someone who wasn't family but who Quinn loved very much, she still couldn't hate him.

Almost every night since she had taken Quinn home from the hospital – having of course heard her sneak out to got to be by Rachel's bed side again – she sobbed into her pillow in the bed that she was supposed to be sharing with her husband. She felt ashamed of herself. He had beaten their daughter, her daughter's girlfriend and herself and had been controlling them for as long as she could remember. But she just couldn't being herself to hate him. She was weak and Quinn was the strong one out of the two of them.

Slowly but surely, she was learning to do things that she wanted to do and not have her husband dictate to her. In all her years of marriage to him, she really hadn't noticed the way he would tell her what to cook or what to wear and how to dress. What she did notice now, was that Quinn's smile grew bigger and brighter everyday. She liked to think that it was all to do with Rachel, but really it was because her father was no longer there to make her life a misery. Every time she went to go and ask Quinn if she would want to invite Rachel round for dinner one night, she would bite her tongue. This was where her problems would lie. The part of her that Russell still controlled was that she couldn't watch them be together.

Accepting it was one thing. She had no problem with gay people, but the fact that her daughter had told her that she wasn't gay and that it was only Rachel she loved, that was the part she couldn't deal with. At the hospital she had seen them be so open with each other; holding each other's hands and Quinn moving the hair out of Rachel's face and tucking it behind her ear, stroking Rachel's face and running her thumb lightly over her lips. She could handle that, but what she couldn't handle was when they kissed. She was ashamed of herself every time they kissed in front of her. She had accepted it, and she told herself that over and over again, but it was always different when it was under your own nose.

Like most parents, she didn't like the thought of her daughter having sex or even sharing a bed with someone she was dating. But even though she knew neither of them could get pregnant, that wasn't the worry she was having. It was that she could have been sleeping with Rachel. The emotions and the love that they felt; she was content with, thrilled in fact that they loved each other. It was the physical side to their relationship she couldn't handle. But she was certain that, being the new woman she was becoming, she would be able to relax into it and allow the two girls to have..sleepovers again in her home. Until Rachel was comfortable stepping side the threshold again.

Quinn sat down after pouring her own mug of coffee and handed her mother one of the muffins. Judy gave her a raised eyebrow, as if to ask if she had eaten dinner before eating sweets, but noticed the time and smiled instead before tucking into the delicious moist, yet crunchy muffin. After a little while, and half a muffin later, Judy suddenly gasped; "A letter came for you today!" The exclamation nearly gave the younger blonde a heart attack. "Mom I thought there was something wrong!" She complained with a light laugh and a tilt of her head. Judy stood up to go and fetch said letter whilst Quinn took her empty mug to the sink to wash later. "Here you go." Judy presented the white enveloped letter with the fancy handwriting.

Frowning Quinn asked her, "Who's it from?" As she inspected the lettering and their intricate loops and swirls. Judy ruffled her hair as she giggled, "That's why you open it sweetie!" She turned Quinn around and patted her daughter on the bottom and ushered her out of the door so she could get started on the washing and so she could listen to her radio show. As Quinn walked out of the door, she shook her smiling head at her mother; her father may be gone, but her mother still loved to listen to her old war time radio dramas!

Washing, drying and changing, Quinn snuggled down into her bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she wriggled her feet and shoulders to get comfortable and rested and her head against the soft pillows. She had always loved her bed. It was a sanctuary, her nest and she imagined herself as a little door-mouse snuggled up warm in cotton wool and flowers. But her bed would never be as comfortable as Rachel's and she would never sleep the same without her warm, little body pressed against hers.

Sighing happily, she picked up the letter from where she had left it on her bedside table. Studying the handwriting, she guessed that it was from Rachel and was part of her secret romantic gesture that she was going to perform for her. Quinn wouldn't have guessed her girlfriend writing her a love letter, and was expecting her to serenade her with a medley of love songs outside her window. But this was still a wonderful treat! Although she was a little disappointed, because writing poetry and whispering sweet nothings was her thing. She wanted to be the one to deliver cute little messages and subtle gestures and would leave the lavish, big ones to her girlfriend. But, she would let it slide just this once.

Opening the letter slowly, she wanted to savour every second of her first ever romantic love letter. What she got instead, however, made the dreamy smile on her face fall into a disappointed and bitter scowling growl. Her fingers clenched around the paper, so much so that she didn't care if it ripped as she read;

"_Dear Daughter,_

_As I write this letter I must confess to you that I have been thinking over the past, nearly three weeks, of nothing but you. My daughter, Lucy. That is what you are. You are my beautiful daughter. You always were and always will be; even when you were chubby and had acne and had to fix yourself by getting a nose job, you were still my beautiful little girl. _

_Lucy, I love you and this is why I am doing this. This is why I have to do this. You were always a strong girl but for some reason, and I can't for the life of me think what, but you have become weaker. Somehow you have become soft and easily seduced by the sins and evils of the world. I thought I had taught you to be a strong willed girl, but you have disappointed me by becoming this weak woman I see now. _

_Let me help you Lucy. Why can't you see that all your life, all I have wanted to do is help you. I love you Lucy. You are my daughter and I will always love you. As you father it is my duty to help you succeed in life and now I have to cure you from this illness you have contracted. _

_I will help you Lucy. I will cure you from the disease you have been infected with and will make sure you live a real, honest, true and God fearing life, all because I love you._

_Forever you doting and loving Dad" _

Fury. That was the first emotion that she felt. Disgust was the next but then fierce love stayed with her for the rest of the night.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine Quinn Russell Fabray

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**Quinn Russell Fabray**

Paranoia: this is a thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion.

This what was Rachel thought she was suffering from. Every time she heard a noise, she was positive that it was Russell coming back to finish the job off. She had seen it plenty of times in horror movies; the mad man coming back to finish off his handiwork, having not been able to kill her off first time. It didn't matter where she was; at home, school, the mall..anywhere, she was constantly on her guard and preparing for the inevitable attack. Every night she was a part from Quinn, she would lie awake in fear of him crawling through her window, dragging her off to the lake and this time not waiting around to push her under the water and hold her until last bubble popped.

Numerous times she woke in a cold sweat, panting and grasping at her chest. Eyes bulging and gasping in ragged breaths, unable to regain herself until there were no more tears left to spill from her frightened eyes. Other times she was too deep into her nightmare that she couldn't wake up. That was worse, as once she did wake up she was blinded by her horrors and couldn't tell if what she was experiencing was real, or if she was still trapped in her mind.

First time it happened, her dad's were terrified that she was being hurt. Their little girl was screaming, begging for release in her sleep. They had woken to the startling sound of Rachel screeching, at first thinking it was a cat having a fight, but then they had heard a thud and her screams grew louder.

Leroy threw off the covers and flung himself out of the bed he shared with his husband. "Leroy?" Hiram sat up and pushed the covers off himself and rushed to the door, holding up his husband's dressing gown as he was only wearing his sweatpants and a vest. Leroy ignored his husband as he burst into Rachel's room. Both men were horrified by the sight they saw; Rachel in a deep sleep but thrashing herself about on her bed, as if she had been possessed by some sort of gremlin devil.

Both men ran to their daughter, Leroy holding her by her shoulders and pressing her to the mattress to keep her still, whilst Hiram opened the window of her room to let in some cold air. Whilst his husband battled to keep their daughter still and to wake up, shushing her and calling her name to calm her, Hiram then sped off to the bathroom to get a glass of water for their baby girl.

"Rachel, Rachel," Leroy called, raising his voice slightly. Hiram placed the glass down on her bedside table and sat with his husband on the bed, fanning her little hot face. She was still screaming and begging for 'him' to let go. "Leroy for goodness sake pick her up!" Hiram shouted, as he tried to lift Rachel off the mattress. Leroy looked at him with a curious expression; "I'm trying to keep her still!" He shouted back, and now tried to keep her fists from punching him in the chest and at his head. Hiram shook his head, "No Leroy! Lift her up! She'll choke!"

Afraid that what his husband said would be true, he stopped wrestling with Rachel and battling to keep her down and still on the mattress, that he lifted her up. Almost instantly her streaming eyes snapped open and her panting began. "Get him off me!" She screamed, louder than before and Hiram held her shaking head still to stop her hurting herself whilst Leroy pulled her onto his lap. "It's just us Rachel." He told her, soothingly and trying to calm her again by rocking her, the same way he used to when she was a child. "It's just us; dad and daddy." Still gasping for breaths, Hiram let one hand go off her head and bent over backwards, twisting his body round, and took the glass of water off the bedside table. He held it to her salty lips, "Here drink this," he told her, squinting as his glasses had fogged up in the heat of the room.

Gently, Hiram helped Rachel sip at the drink and eventually her screams and cries calmed to no more than hiccuping sobs. She was exhausted. All of her screaming and the reality of the nightmare she had been living in had worn her out. Her eyes were heavy and sore, her throat aching and limbs shaking, feeling like jelly. Her tiny hand fisted her dad's vest and she rested her sleepy, pounding head against his hard chest.

Feeling overwhelmed by all the fright he had just witnessed his daughter had gone through, Hiram joined his husband in hugging and rocking their daughter back to sleep. He wrapped his arms around his baby girl and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. Soon her shuddery breaths were slowing down to soft little pants. The family stayed enveloped together for a while; the two parents looking at each other with concerned looks in their eyes, wondering if they should take their daughter to see a therapist or a doctor to talk about her nightmare. But deciding that they should just talk to her about it in the morning.

Just as they thought Rachel's deep breathing was signalling her falling back to sleep and they were going to place her back down against her fluffy pillows, her weak little baby voice broke through the now calm silence. "Will you stay with me?" She sniffled a little and nestled her head deeper against her dad's chest, listening to his beating heart and allowing it to settle her off to sleep. Knowing that her bed wouldn't fit all three of them, Hiram nodded his head and placed another loving kiss on Rachel's head. "Of course Rachel." He whispered, breathing in her scent and kissing her again, smoothing her hair and pyjamas.

Putting his strong, athletic arms into good use, Leroy cradled his daughter up in his arms, once Hiram had gotten off the bed, clutching at Rachel's favourite toy monkey George to accompany her, to prepare their nest for the night, and carried her bridal style to their bedroom. He settled her in the middle of their large bed and the two men climbed in either side of her. Nestling George under her arm, and pulling the covers up to her chin and tucking her in, nice and snugly, they both kissed her cheeks and held her hands.

Again, assuming that her deep breathing was telling them that she had fallen into sleep once again, her baby voice came out of the quiet. "I don't want you guys to leave me." Both men gripped onto her hands tighter and promised her that they would never leave her. Soon after that, all three of them had gone back to sleep.

The night scared them more than any of her other night terrors Rachel used to have as a child. This time, it wasn't just childish dreams that were frightening; this time she had a reason to be scared. At breakfast the next day – thankfully it was a Saturday and that Rachel's mind had decided to torment her mind on the Friday evening – whilst they were sipping on the star decorated mugs, Rachel told them about her dream. 

Keeping her voice calm but her eyes low, hands holding the mug like it was sacred, she recalled everything she could remember. Unfortunately, unlike her childhood nightmares and scary dreams she had since starting high school, she could remember ever little detail. "I was at the lake," she told them, her voice low and sounding like she was telling children a Halloween story, "he was trying to get me under the water by pulling my hair and strangling my neck, and screaming at me." She closed her eyes and shook her head, recalling the words from her night terror; "hatred and loathing was what she deserved", "sin", "love was for good people, you are not even worth to be described as a person", "you will never feel love", "sickness", "ruining Quinn's life", "never should have been born", "spawn of filth", "deserved to perish and burn in hell..." Opening her eyes, she saw her fathers' held each other's hands in a tight grasp on top of the table, abandoning their coffees.

Swallowing her dry lump in her throat after telling them the rest, Rachel looked up to their eyes. Her daddy, of course being the emotional one, had tears in his and her dad had his jaw clenched tightly. "He won't bother you again Rachel," Leroy told her, "he will never hurt you again we promise you." Hiram nodded his head to his husband's words and took his other hand to reach over and take hold of Rachel's. "Rachel, if you ever, for any reason, feel unsafe, you tell us." He told her and squeezing her hand to know he was serious. Of course, she knew they were serious. They hadn't used any nicknames or cute callings for her since they found her in her room. A small sleepy smile crept on her face as she nodded her head.

Her nights alone were hard. She would creep into her parent's room, ashamed that she had been brought to behaving like a child and crawling into bed with them, and would sleep just to feel protected and safe.

But whenever Quinn was with her, she would sleep peacefully. It was strange; although she was with Quinn the night her life could have been over, she felt safe with her. Safe in her arms and safe with her body beside her. As long as she had the blonde next to her she was safe from the nightmares and night terrors and, of course, the hidden Russell Fabray.

At night they would kiss with Quinn perched lightly on top of her, situated between her legs so she wouldn't crush the girl, running her hands along her sides and caressing her thighs. Kneading her soft tan but bruised skin. Stroking her thumbs across her pyjama top covered breasts and stiffening her nipples, with arousal. Whilst Rachel would tug lightly at Quinn's hair, pulling at her blonde strands and tangling her fingers in the golden locks, she would also drag her fingertips down her back and send little shivers up Quinn's spine, making shapes of 'I love you' and 'stay with me'.

Their kisses would be soft and delicate, matching their strokes of their hands and fingers, pressing palms against skin and massaging the mixture of cream and caramel. Heads turning by the pivot of their noses. Lips making smacking, tapping noises as their saliva mixed and flowed together. Scents of love and sights of stars and sparks behind their closed eyelids. Light moans being pushed out of their throats and happy sighs closely following, smiling at their joined and shared happiness of being with each other.

Once it got too late for their passionate kisses, Quinn would roll off Rachel but bring her close to her body and rock the girl to sleep. Holding her in her arms, keeping her warm and loved in a safe haven. Quinn pressing her front to Rachel's back and kissing her hair. Rachel would stroke her arm as she lay there and Quinn would kiss her shoulder, trailing along to the exposed patch of skin from the collar of her flannel pyjama shirt and her neck. Her teeth lightly nipping at the skin, specifically on a freckle Quin swore was in the shape of a Q that proved they were soul-mates, and then soothing the mark with her tongue.

Whilst Rachel would sleep peacefully, Quinn would nibble at her lip and frown; thinking. Mostly, she would think of their imitate lives together, her thoughts would always wander to her father. And her blood would boil, her heart would speed up and her eyes would harden and feel like fire. Fighting the urge to give up from her watchman's image, Quinn would turn her head to Rachel's ear and lightly whisper; "As long as you are with me, you are safe, Rachel. I am your protector; from him, from the world, from everything." She would then peck her cheek and wrap her arms harder and stronger around Rachel's little body, rocking her once again.

With Rachel in her arms, Quinn was loving, sensitive and sweet. With Rachel not in her arms, she was still kind and caring and a perfect girlfriend. Only when the couple was at school, where they could only really hold hands and give chaste pecks, Quinn transformed. She would walk through the halls with Rachel's hand in hers. As soon as she saw the first student in the hall, she would stiffen. Her shoulders would push back and she would stand tall and hold Rachel's hand tighter, leading her down the hall.

Previously the halls would part like the Red Sea because she was in charge of the school, now, they were be deserted faster than glitter in a hurricane, because she would give anyone who looked their way with a growling, snarling glare.

Following the words of her father's letter, she swore that he would see him through. Every night she would see the remains of his letter in her waste paper basket; after reading it she had ripped it up and shredded it, not wanting to see anything to be reminded of the letter he had 'so heartfelt written'. But, just as she was about to burn it and blow the ashes into the wind, to be completely rid of his words, she clenched her fists. That's what he would want. It was like all bullies; he would want to see her affected by the hurt and pain he had caused. He would want her to go running back to him. Suddenly 'seeing the light' and break up with the most special girl in the world and crawl straight back to him, begging on his knees for forgiveness.

Creating a plan, she knew what she had to do. Her plan to keep Rachel safe. It wasn't a plan, it was her life's purpose. Wanting to be over protective of Rachel in-spite of her father. It sent her into a rage, because he keeps claiming he wanted to 'cure' her. She laughed at his words and cursed herself for having a part of his DNA running through her veins. She had read something that Rachel had shown her once, how would the Jews most like to take revenge on Hitler for killing six million of their own in the Holocaust; a lot had not said that they would put him through all of the torture he had put them through, but they would place him in a glass box right in the centre of Jerusalem, by the Kotel, and make him watch how he had failed. How he had been unsuccessful in wiping out the Jews in the world. That's exactly what she would do. Although he was being a coward and was hiding from the truth, she would flaunt her relationship in the eyes of everyone around them. She would love Rachel beyond the end of eternity and make Russell accept it.

The best way she would fight back so far, was that anyone who came near her girl, she would snap at them like an alligator. Anyone who came near her girl – boy, girl, teacher – she would interrogate them as to why they were coming near her. When the halls became too crowded, Quinn would bark like a rabid dog and they would disperse. Rachel gave her girlfriend a puzzled look as to why she had ordered everyone out of the hall just so she could get to class. Quinn would shrug her shoulders and hold her hand tighter. "Why should you be bashed and battered just to further your learning?" She would then turn her eyes down to Rachel's and continue; "You're the one that's going to be a huge Broadway star and get out of this town to make something of yourself. You deserve to be treated like the star princess you are." Amazingly, Rachel was glad with the reply, and didn't take too much notice of Quinn's glares, scowls and death stares. It was all to protect her and she found it chivalrous.

One day, at lunch, Quinn bounded up to her girlfriend with a question to ask her. First, before approaching, she checked that no one was around to bother Rachel whilst she hummed to herself as she cleared her locker. She tried to keep her anger bubbled down inside her, as she had been kept behind to talk to her teacher and hadn't managed to meet Rachel outside her class. Still, these things happened. But she would not let it happen again.

Beaming her seductive, yet 'lovely smile' as Rachel called it, Quinn bounced over to her girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek. The brunette spun around at the touch and smiled at her as well.

"Rachel, I'd like you to come to my house for dinner." Quinn asked abruptly, catching Rachel off guard a little. It wasn't the speed of which she suddenly dived the question into their just stared conversation, it was the fact she said she wanted dinner at her house. The Fabray house.

Swallowing her nerves she stuttered; "Dinner? Your house?" Quinn could hear the hesitation in her voice and tried to sooth her by rubbing her forearm. Twitching her head, and giving her that deeper seductive look, she said; "Yes. I want to cook for you." Rachel licked her lips and furrowed her brow, before sighing, "I..I would love to."

"Great." Quinn smiled and leaned in, about to give Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips, when she put out her hand to stop her. The brunette shrivelled into herself a little. "I..I'm just a little scared." She confessed, quietly and Quinn smiled at her a little more sympathetic. Cupping her cheeks in her hands she lowered her face to Rachel's. "Blossom," she whispered, "my dad is gone. I don't know where he is and I don't care. As long as you are with me, you are safe, Rachel. I am your protector; from him, from the world, from everything." That was the first time she had told Rachel of her hardened need to protect. She had told her that she wanted to protect her, but now she was telling her she needed to protect her. It was her new found mission: to protect Rachel.

Her girl smiled and blushed, and Quinn knew that she hadn't heard the severity in her voice. She didn't necessarily need to hear it, but just as long as she knew it was there. She stroked Rachel's hot cheeks with her thumbs and pressed a light kiss on the top of her nose. "You haven't been over in weeks, my bed misses you." She smirked at Rachel, but the way the other girl bit her lips, she knew it was still too soon to for them to talk about getting intimate again for a while. Sighing she looked up at the florescent lights of the hallway above her. "Look, it's just dinner. Let me treat you to the way the Fabray Women cook."

A little twitch of Rachel's mouth made Quinn know she was about to smile and she smiled bigger at her. "Plus, I think this would be a good time for my mom to get to know you." Again, Rachel's heart stopped beating and her eyes widened. To melt her of her fear, Quinn pressed another warm kiss to her nose. "A good chance to get to know us, Rachel. And I promise you, you will be completely safe." Searching her eyes, Rachel had to know and be reassured that what Quinn was saying was true. She knew that she would be safe, but the lingering feeling that Russell was just going to spring up from somewhere and pounce on her whilst she was sleeping again, made her shake and feel sick. But this was Quinn. The girl had saved her once and she would save her again and again, and was now even going out of her way to make sure she wouldn't need saving.

Fluttering her eyelashes up at the blonde, Rachel whispered; "You promise?" And Quinn huffed a little laugh as she pressed a small, tender kiss on her worried lips. "I promise you." She told her. Winking at her, she then smoothed her hands over Rachel's cheeks and then down her arms, taking hold of her hands and pulling her along the hallway to her class. Glaring a death stare at anyone who would even glance at Rachel. She imagined herself growling at them; her inner lion bearing her teeth and claws at them, preparing to snap their heads off if they came within inches of her girl.

Valentines Day was fast approaching; a week to be exact, and the more Rachel thought about her upcoming dinner with Quinn and her mother, she started to relax. It would be a good idea for her to meet her mother officially, and for Quinn to meet her fathers, what with the holiday for celebrating love coming around so quickly. All Rachel had ever wanted to feel was love, and so having the parents love the other girl would be a great way to start off the loving holiday.

They had all met each other whilst she was in the hospital, but of course her daddy was in a state most of the time and only really saw Judy with tears in his eyes and being a complete mess. Her dad had put on a tough exterior to hide how he was really feeling. Both men were showing the extremities of their personalities; Leroy being 'the man' of their relationship, the kind of man that Russell Fabray was probably interested in. He was hands on, always getting dirtying, building things and cracking jokes with a beer in his hand whenever he had 'they guys' round. He loved sports and cars and was completely devoted to his daughter; grilling any potential suitor. Hiram was very much 'the woman' of their relationship; over-dramatic, over-loving, over squeally and love to shop, cook and fuss over their daughter. Rachel wanted Quinn's mother to meet the real Leroy and Hiram Berry, and she wanted them to meet the real Judy Fabray; not the cold, uptight strict woman who she had been moulded into being, but the loving, sensitive, caring mother she was soon becoming. The woman who had always been there, but had been repressed by her husband.

Sitting up straight in her seat once again, after taking her notes and beginning to pack her bag, Rachel nodded her head and smiled to herself. "If this dinner goes well," she mumbled to herself, "then we could all have a family dinner. Maybe spend the holidays with each other or go away on vacation!" Her smiled at her, as she realised she had shrieked her ideas out loud. Blushing, she waved them goodbye and left the classroom. She continued to mumble to herself about the family joining together and alternating spending the holidays with each other and going somewhere exotic for her and Quinn's wedding and then squabbling over who got to hold the grandchild first. Gasping she stopped in her tracks as she realised where her simple thoughts of getting comfortable about having a formal dinner with Mrs Fabray, had suddenly turned into a real, and possible, future with Quinn. Then, just as she was about to beam bigger and brighter as names of their children flew into her head, her heart began to pound as the words from her letter bellowed at her. Sick. She felt sick yet again. Missing the warmth of her comforting thoughts, she ran off to get to her next class and try to distract herself from Russell booming insults yet again.

Nervous at meeting Quinn's mother for a formal dinner, Rachel arrived at Quinn's on Friday night precisely on the dot of seven thirty. Quinn hadn't specifically stated that this was to be a formal dinner, but hello! It was the Fabrays! If she was dining with just Quinn, then that would be fine. Sure, she would still dress up but that would just because she would want to look good for her girlfriend. Now this was a dinner with her mother. She had to impress. Her palms were sweating and, looking around in case someone was watching before she did so, wiped her hands on her dress. It was a deep red with a blue ribbon around her waist, a cute little Peter Pan collar and little blue stars on the skirt. Her shoulders covered with a blue and red shawl. Rachel may have dressed a little differently to everyone at school, but she certainly knew how to make an impression when meeting parents.

Not only was she nervous of meeting Judy in a formal grilling session, but because she hadn't been to the house in over three weeks. In any other situation this fact wouldn't have mattered. The fact that it was this house where she was taken almost killed by a member of the family that lived here, was why she was so scared to go inside.

Still, tonight wasn't about that. It was about Judy getting to know Rachel without the drama of her being in hospital or the pretence of being a made up character. It surprised her how Judy hadn't recognised her the first time she came to the house. Sure, previously Rachel had never actually gone round to the mansion, but she must have seen her at school; parent/teacher nights and school functions, even when they were performing! But then, it occurred to Rachel that, maybe Judy never focused on her because she was too busy putting up a show of her own. Being Mrs Judy Fabray and only having eyes for her daughter. Why would she care about anyone else? Where her own fathers made sure to know of all of Rachel's friends – and acquaintances – Judy probably was just one of those parents who only cared for their own child, and didn't seek out to pay an interest in anyone else's. Still, it was puzzling how she had gotten away with being 'Glinda Oz' for so long!

Perhaps after to night it would be better. Quinn had told her numerous times that her mother had changed, and so maybe she would take more of an interest in Quinn's friends and activities – besides Santana and Brittany and Cheerleading.

After a few seconds – although it felt like hours – the door swung open. She smiled up at the blonde, although her face became rigid as realised which blonde had chosen to open the door. For a split second, Rachel had thought Mrs Fabray had grown taller since she last saw her. Although, to be fair on Rachel's part, the last time she saw Mrs Fabray was when she was laying down in a hospital bed. And, everyone looked taller to Rachel, even when, like tonight, she was wearing heels.

Snapping out of her inner rambling about height, Rachel put on her best 'Pleased to meet you' smile and stuck her hand out. "Good evening Mrs Fabray." She then presented her with a bunch of flowers she had brought. Nothing fancy, just pink and yellow carnations, for she wasn't sure what kind of flowers Mrs Fabray would like. Or what she was used to. She had been clutching onto the stems so hard behind her back, that they almost looked crushed. Judy took hold of the flowers and looked into Rachel's eyes for the first time that evening.

There was still a curious pause, as if she was inspecting Rachel for imperfections. Judging her like a dog in a kennel show. Just as Rachel was about to cower and run away, Judy smiled at her and pulled her into a very informal hug, forgetting about the flowers and crushing the stems more. "No need for the formalities Rachel!" She laughed as she squeezed the smaller girl into her bosom. Trying hard not to stutter out the girl's name. "And please, Rachel, call me Judy!" Awkwardly, Rachel wrapped her arms around the thin woman and patted her on the back, before she started to choke from the lack of oxygen. The brunette then heard the recognisable clatter of Quinn's own heeled shoes and heard her authoritative, but tender charming voice, tell her mother to allow her to breathe. "Of course." Judy laughed again, and ushered Rachel inside.

The older blonde stared standing still in the middle of the grand hall and looked over the pair as they interacted. Her nerves were plastered all over her face. Her body was stiff and her smile was beyond fake. Trying to keep her opinions to herself. She had been trying to so hard to keep to her word and forget everything she had been brainwashed into believing; that she was okay with the fact her daughter was dating someone else's daughter. Still, that voice was still screaming in the back of her mind, "It's always different when it's your own daughter!" Normally she would never hug one of Quinn's friends on the doorstep, but considering this tiny girl was more than Quinn's friend, she made an exception. If anything to prove that what was happening, was in fact happening and was real. Not just a..a vision of her imagination.

Curiously she watched as Quinn took Rachel's shawl of her shoulders, brushing her fingers along the tan skin, and hung it up on the coat hook by the door. Her smile melted from its icy caverns as she saw them interact with each other, just as her daughter would behave with Santana or Brittany or any of her other friends. Friendship, not relationship. But then she saw the way her hand had lingered on the girl's upper arm. That wouldn't have been anything too much out of the ordinary, were it not for the fact her thumb was lightly and softly stroking at the skin. Gulping, Judy then noticed how they looked at each other. Their smiles were mirrored and their eyes were sparkling. Sparkling with love. Clearly this was what teenage puppy love looked like. She was happy for her daughter. She had found love – at seventeen, almost eighteen, nonetheless – and was happy. If she just ignored the fact she was looking at someone wearing a dress, had long dark hair and had very prominent (although still quite small) breasts, she could really see the possibility of the relationship. "The possibility?" She scolded herself, "It's not a possibility! It's a reality!" She yelled at herself inside her confused, battling mind. Her daughter could have just brought home a small boy. Like that boy she had seen Burt Hummel's son parade around with. "He was a nice boy." She smiled to herself again, "He would look good on Quinn's arm." But then she had to literally shake her head at the realisation that Quinn had someone on her arm. "A girl. A girl named Rachel." She told herself, and sighed as her mind was conflicting itself.

On the one hand, she was happy for Quinn. That she was finally happy. But on the other, she couldn't just let go so easily everything she had been taught. Girls were supposed to date and fall in love with boys. It was nature! It was normal! But then, her daughter was normal in every other way. But then, what was normal? The bible depicted everything that was normal. But, they had things happening that weren't normal; snakes and donkeys talking, a sea splitting, plagues coming out of nowhere, a whole city crumbling to the ground because the people were cruel to each other, a woman turning to salt for looking back? "But those were miracles and actions of the Lord!" Her mind yelled at her. "But, the Lord created love and he has made my daughter love this girl." She shouted back. Who was she to question the Lord's decisions? But, that's what she was doing. It was all so confusing. She loved her daughter so much and wanted to make her happy and proud, but she loved her God and wanted to make him happy and proud. Really the only being in the way was her husband. But he was in hiding! Why did he had to ruin everything, even when he was MIA!

The more she looked at her daughter with this girl, the more she was conflicted. It still didn't feel real. Their relationship didn't feel real. As they laughed together and talked about silly teenage things and complementing each other on their outfits, Judy could have just been watching Quinn interact with a friend. It was as they were about to go into the dining room, did she see that her daughter leaned down to kiss the girl on her lips.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, uncomfortable with showing that kind of affection in front of Quinn's mother. But, being the more dominant one in the relationship, Quinn persisted and kissed her girl on the lips. It was chaste, sweet and an action she had seen her own parents perform countless times. But she couldn't help notice the way that Judy flinched and turned her head away, clapping her hands and announcing something about getting the last of the side dishes out of the oven. Quickly she left the hall, and practically galloped back into the kitchen.

Next to her, Rachel felt Quinn stiffen and could see her chest rising and falling with a growing anger. She copied Quinn's previous actions of rubbing her hand on her forearm. "I thought she accepted it." She heard Quinn almost bitterly say. She looked up and saw that her jaw was clenched. Having seen this look at school, Rachel rose onto her tiptoes and pressed another sweet kiss onto Quinn's cheek to distract her from her mother's shudder. "She does," she told her quietly in a light voice, "she's just not used to us being like this in her home." Quinn turned her head down to Rachel, softening her features. "She saw us kiss at the hospital." She told her trying to soften her tone as well, and Rachel gave her a sideways smile, reaching up and pressing her palm to her cheek. "Like I said, she's not used to us being like this in her home." She then pressed a light kiss to Quinn's lipgloss covered lips and kissed her again to get more of the strawberry taste.

Once she broke away, she linked her arm with Quinn's and allowed her to lead her through to the dinning room. Clearly, Quinn wasn't going to let her mother's not so subtle action slide. They sat down and began their dinner; a vegetarian, vegan lasagne with vegetable side dishes and rice. Rachel had commented that it was a large dinner and she wasn't sure how her small stomach could handle it all. Judy chuckled at the words, but moved her eyes to her plate as she watched Quinn pick up her hand and kiss it, telling her that she just had to eat as much or as little as she wanted. "Still I don't want to burst!" Rachel giggled back, and then Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's stomach and squeezed it, making the diva laugh more. Judy's eyes flickered up to see them 'play' but couldn't watch for long, as Quinn leaned over again to kiss Rachel. This time, however on the cheek.

Over all, the dinner was going successfully. Judy and Rachel had certain things in common. They talked about books they had read and had gotten into a conversation about the good and bad points of turning books into films; Rachel complaining that by turning the books into films ruined people's imaginations, but with Judy arguing that seeing on the screen helps people to understand. "You know, this may just show my lack of literature intelligence but I read Jane Eyre in high school and didn't understand a word of it. Now I have seen the movie, I love it!" Rachel laughed and reached over for her water as she said; "Well maybe your teachers just didn't teach you correctly!" Judy giggled also and took a sip of her wine. "Perhaps you're right Rachel." Quinn looked over at her mother and saw the way she watched Rachel drink her water, so elegantly. She then took hold of Rachel's free hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles.

"Maybe you're just a genius!" She mocked sticking her tongue out. Rachel made a mock gasp of being insulted and lightly tapped Quinn on the shoulder. "Not as much of a genius as you Quinn," she laughed, "seeing as you are so smart that you can eat chocolate cake and get the sauce all over your face!" Quinn's eyes widened and picked up her spoon to inspect her face. Frowning when she saw her face was perfectly clean and spotless. "There's nothing on my face." She argued, and saw that Rachel was trying to hide a giggly smirk. "You do now!" Swiftly she took her thumb and smudged a large droplet of thick chocolate sauce on Quinn's cheek. The blonde's eyes widened again and this time she gasped, repeating the action with Rachel's face, only taking a larger blob of sauce. Soon they were squealing and rubbing sauce all over each other's faces. Judy rested back in her seat and sighed, shaking her head and allowing the teenagers to act like children.

However when Quinn took hold of Rachel's incoming attack of chocolate fingers, restraining her by holding her wrist, she caught that look again. The same look they had shared at the door. She knew they were going to kiss, and she didn't mind that. As long as it was a chaste kiss, like the one she saw before. But she wasn't expecting what happened next. Clearly the girls were in their own little world and had completely forgotten she was there, because Quinn kept her eyes on Rachel's and lowered her face to Rachel chocolate covered fingers and popped one in her mouth. Sucking and licking the sauce off her fingers. Judy sat there with a shocked, almost horrified look on her face as Rachel then moved in to lick the sauce off Quinn's cheeks. They were like animals; cats. Cats that were lapping up milk in a dish. Purring to each other as they indulged in each other's skin. Within seconds, Rachel's fingers were clean and Quinn's face was chocolate free again. The girls however didn't stop, as Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's and turned her head to meet Rachel's chocolaty lips.

Having seen enough, Judy scraped her chair along the floor and began to gather the dishes. The sound of the screeching chair along the floorboards broke the girls out of their moment of chocolaty weakness and they looked at Judy as she babbled on about wanting to clean up before the night dragged on too long. All the while her eyes were kept on either the floor or the dishes in her hands.

Rachel felt Quinn's fingers clamp around her own. Her face was turning red and her nostrils were flaring as she tried in vain to keep her anger under control. Before Rachel had the chance to calm her down with comforting words, Quinn thumped her fed up fist on the table. The sound of the water jug and glasses clinching on the table made Judy's head snap up. She was met with the glaring, firing eyes of her daughter. She had risen from her chair, having let go of Rachel's hand, and was now staring her mother down.

"Quinn-" Rachel begged her to sit down, but the blonde wouldn't listen. Rachel was worried she was going to lash out, like she had been doing at school. Only this time, she was afraid she wouldn't just do it with words, but she would actually be violent. Quinn snapped her head to girlfriend's and gave her the same fiery look she gave her mother. "No Rachel, she has to know this." She told her with venom in her voice. She then went back to her mother. "Mom, if you won't accept Rachel and I being a couple, well there is no reason for me to be here." She began to move to the door, but her mother put the plates down and rushed to her. She was scared. She had lost her daughter once before of prejudices, she would not let that happen again. Not with everything starting to go so well. "What are you talking about Quinnie?" She asked with fright of the past in her voice. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm saying I left this house once, I can do it again." Realising that she could be speaking truthfully, Judy reached out. "Quinn don't say that-" Her mother begged.

"I got kicked out before, I can sure as hell move out myself!" Her daughter yelled at her, clenching her jaw more.

From the table Rachel stood up and looked at the two Fabray women. From the corner of her eye, Judy could picture everything as it was before. When Russell hurt Quinn in this very room. She was standing close to where Rachel was now, and she would not let her daughter be hurt again. Begging once again,s he stepped slightly closer, tears burning her eyes. "Quinn please don't!"

"Then stick to your word and accept us!" Quinn yelled, wanting to thump the wall, as she had done with the table. Her mother then let her shoulders flail as she cried, "I do accept you Quinn!" She then sniffled and wiped at her eyes to gain some composer. "I do!"

"Then show it!" Quinn shouted, sounding all too similar to someone they all knew.

"I am!" Judy argued back, becoming angry but still fearful.

Quinn continued to glare at her mother, holding onto the door handle to stop herself from taking hold of her own mother and shaking her to understand. "No you're not! Stop flinching and cringing and turning away, just look at us like we're a normal couple, because that's what we are; a normal couple!" She had somehow stretched herself from the door, still holding onto the handle, and had gotten up in her mother's petrified face. From the table Quinn heard her girlfriend call out. In a timid little voice, scared and frightened, it reminded her of when she held the girl in her arms on that frightful night. "Quinn stop you're scaring me!"

It came out as a sort of squeak. A teary squeak as when Quinn looked over at her moments later, she was indeed crying. Two streams of tears were competing in sliding down her face. Her hands were shaking around her front and she was gulping, trying to compose herself. "What?" Still staring at her mother Quinn asked, confused as to how she was scaring her. Never did she want to scare her girl. "You're scaring me." Rachel told her again, quieter and with a more shaky feel to her voice. Quinn's head snapped to her girlfriend, who was almost cowering in her seat. She lowered her eyebrows and relaxed her face. Her shoulders fell and and she tried to calm her breathing. It would have worked, if Judy would have left them to it. Instead, she tried to approach Quinn. She outstretched her arm and placed her hand on her shoulder. She was snapped out of her love gaze and turned back to Judy. This time, with the slight change in moments, she gave her mother the same look she gave the people at school. And her mother was scared of her. In her eyes, she held the same look her father had given her before he knocked her out and put her in the car. "You look just like your father." She whispered, as a sort of warning.

Hearing a comparison to her father, a switch went off inside of Quinn. She snarled and clenched her fists. Rachel tried to take hold of Quinn, pull her against her body to calm her down, rock her the same way she had done to her on many occasions, but she wasn't fast enough. Quinn took her clenched, tight arm and pointed her finger in her mother's face. "Don't you ever compare me to him." She snarled, staring at her mother deep in her eyes. Judy gulped and nodded her head, slowly wrapping her daughter up in her arms and pulling her into a hug. Although Quinn was stiff, she still hugged her mother back as Judy whispered; "I'm sorry."

She was scared. If anything Quinn was scared of losing Rachel. Either through them breaking up – and with that had its own reasons – or through her father taking her away or just through natural disaster (as unlikely as it was). She was just terrified of losing her girl. She had wanted her for so long, that she wanted to keep hold of her for a long as she could. And she wasn't going to let anyone take her away from her.

After her 'moonlight changing' as Rachel had put it, Rachel left the house. Saying she had to get home so she could get up early the next morning to help her fathers sort out the attic. Of course, it was a lit. Really, she just couldn't be in the same room any longer with someone who reminder her so much of her attacker. Quinn had tried to protest, but when Rachel flinched away from her as she tried to take hold of her wrist to keep her from going – wanting to pull her into a hug – Quinn realised she had to go. She had to let her go so she could calm herself.

Quinn's behaviour was to take a dramatic turn. After the dinner with her mother and Rachel, and her outburst at her mother for feeling uncomfortable around them, Quinn tried to calm herself for the next few days. At Rachel's request – pleading and almost begging – she had kept herself calm around people at school. If someone approached her, she would suck in some air and tense herself, anything to stop herself from grabbing the person by their scruff and throwing them against her collar.

Santana had invited the couple – along with her own girlfriend – to a sleepover at hers the Saturday before Valentines Day. As a little 'pre lovin' an' lustin' ' sleepover, she had gathered together part of the gift she was saving for Brittany and suggested they used them. Rachel and Quinn sat together on Santana's bed clutching each other's hands in fright at the object Santana was bringing out of her 'special toy-box'. Their eyes widened in horror and their cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh come you prudes," Santana smirked with her bad ass tone ringing through their ears, "Don't tell me you guys have never been kinky in the bedroom when you have sex." She heard Brittany giggle and squeezed her hip as she reached out to pull her into a tongue infused kiss. "We've don't have sex." Rachel stated, and the Latina's jaw fell open, "I mean..we..we made love, but right now we just.." She looked to Quinn to see how she would explain their physical, intimate relationship. The blonde blushed further and just shrugged her shoulders, allowing Rachel to ramble on about how their intimacy was full of loving touches and simple kisses, feeling each other's heartbeats and breath on the backs of their neck as they lay in each others arms.

Dressed in a tight black, slick looking catsuit, Santana came out of the bathroom and joined her two bemused friends, and incredibly turned on girlfriend. As she pulled out the first toy, keeping it hidden behind her back, Brittany bounced on her bottom on squeal in delight. Jumping up from her place at the end of the bed, she went down on her knees by Santana's leg and began to paw at it, rubbing her face against the leather. Her tongue stuck out and she licked up the honey Santana had rubbed on the suit. The two girls resembled a master and her dog; and Brittany was more than happy to beg for attention. Santana fixed a little collar around Brittany's neck, so she could really get into the part as 'Bitch' and took her hair out of the tight ponytail it was currently chained up in.

Ruffling 'Brittany Bitch's' hair, she told her what a 'bad dog' she had been. Here was where the night was going to take a drastic turn. Santana continued to scratch at Brittany's scalp as she stroked her 'fur' and tugged at the strands, she then brought out her concealed weapon: a whip.

As soon as Rachel saw the whip she tensed. Fixing her eyes on the tough leather. Brittany loved the whip. On her hands and knees, 'on all fours' she raised her behind in the air and stuck her tongue out, panting and waiting for Santana to strike. Once the first blow was delivered, it was as if Rachel was shot through a tunnel to her past. Her skin was cold and she began to shiver. She could feel the snow on her face and the ice digging into her. The scars on her back were beginning to burn with the pain Brittany must have been feelings.

Repeatedly the goofy blonde was whipped, slashed and beaten by a cackling Latina. Although she was being hit only on her bottom, Rachel could still feel the pain she had to have been feeling. Each time the leather was slapped onto her covered behind, Rachel jumped at the noise. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she tried to block out the noises of Brittany's joyful screams but mostly the sounds of her own screams and of Mr Fabray's laughs. Soon the laughs of the Latina were drowned out by Russell's bellowing and Rachel felt dizzy.

"Hey, looks like Berry wants to play!" Santana commented, looking up from her incredibly turned on girlfriend. Quinn turned to Rachel and saw her face scrunched up, hands covering her ears and eyes tightly squeezed shut. She had been watching the beating take place too, and couldn't understand how Brittany and Santana found it sexy or a turn on. Sure, she could imagine Rachel in a skin tight cat suit with honey all over her body and begging her to lick it off her, but why would they use pain? That wasn't a turn on. How could pain be a turn on? The concerned pulled one of Rachel's hands off her ear and pressed her lips to it. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked in a hushed voice, although she didn't need to, seeing as Santana and her 'dog' had gone back to playing. Nodding her head frantically, Rachel mumbled that she was okay and Quinn pulled her into her lap.

For the next half hour, Santana and Brittany had managed to convince Quinn to try some of the toys. They were playing dress up and Brittany was saying how hot Quinn looked in some of the outfits. They imagined that they were little girls again; playing dress up and trying to pretend to be different people. However, Rachel sat on the bed still shaking. Even though thirty minutes had past since the whip had been used, she still couldn't get the image of Santana whipping and beating Brittany and could feel it being done to her all over again.

Without much of a warning, Rachel could feel something fly up her throat like water in a pipe and she lunged for the door. However, she hadn't had chance to open the door in time before she vomited all over the carpet. Santana Lopez's crème carpet.

The room silenced for a moment for the three other girls to look at what had happened. Santana stared at the mess on her floor. Brittany stared at Santana and Quinn stared at a spluttering Rachel. She was on her hands and knees, being unable to breathe and coughing up more bile. Santana snapped into action, yelling and screaming in Spanish at what a mess she had made.

"¿Está usted bromeando conmigo?" She screamed, dropping the feather boa in her hand and racing to Rachel, grabbing her by her shoulders and dragging her up. "Buscar en este lío! ¡Jesucristo! Míralo! Es idiota una alfombra crema de ti! ¿Sabes lo difícil que va a ser de limpiar!¡Idiota!" She spat and pushed Rachel to the side to yell more. The crying, gasping for breath brunette landed on her side and Brittany rushed over to see if she was okay. She held her against her body and rubbed her back, forgetting about the bruises. She just wanted to comfort her.

As the screaming continued, Quinn froze in her spot. She had tried so hard for Rachel to keep her new found temper at bay, but she couldn't help it. This was a direct attack on Rachel. Her Rachel. Her girl. And she would not let anyone push her around.

Suddenly, Quinn lunged for Santana by her now change into tank top, and crushed her against the wall. Before the brunette could react, Quinn had her face in the Latina's and screamed at her as loud as in the most frightening tone she could make. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" She screamed and shook Santana so she bashed her head against the wall. "If you even look at her in the wrong way I swear to God Santana, I will kill you. I will take you outside and kick in you in the streets like a stray dog!" From the floor she heard the whimpering of her girlfriend, but she ignored her and continued her attack on Santana. "How could you be so stupid and insensitive as to bring out a whip? A whip! Seriously! Couldn't you have kept your crazy sexual fantasies to yourself for one night?" She thumped Santana against the wall again when she tried to apologise and defend herself by saying that she didn't think. Quinn scoffed, "Didn't think? You never think, Santana! If you were a guy, you would only be thinking with your penis, but I get because you're a girl you can only think with you clit or something, and that's tiny so you're an even bigger idiot than I thought you were-"

"Quinn?"

The little voice she had grown to known snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to face the crumpled little girl on the floor as she begged her to stop the yelling. She was whispering and tears flooded into the soft carpet. Forgetting about Santana, she let go and collapsed by her girlfriend. She pulled her onto her and kissed her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered breathlessly, feeling her heart beat against Rachel's. "I'm sorry I yelled. I won't yell again, I know I said that before but I won't. I'm sorry." She held Rachel's head to her chest and kissed her, soothing her before taking her into the spare room to lay her down for the evening. Leaving a huddled together Brittany and Santana looked bewildered by Quinn's actions.

All night Rachel lay awake. Even thought she was in Quinn's arms she just couldn't drift off to sleep. All she could see and hear was the way her girlfriend had flown off the handle. Again. It shocked and scared her that she could lash out at someone like that. Not just anyone, but someone she loved. Santana was her best friend, and she treated her like one of the jerky football or hockey players at school. It frightened her to think it but, the more Quinn's over-active protective behaviour progressed, the more she began to fear her. Afraid that she had inherited some of her father's attributes. And she was now petrified to be in the clutches of this otherwise amazing girl.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Help Me

**Hi gang! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (Christmas and all that jazz) but also because I've had some major writer's block. I mean major! It's been awful! I've been trying to grab inspiration from everywhere but nada! Seriously this has been the hardest chapter to write so far and I have no idea why! It's not that deep and it's actually pretty simple! Still, enough from me, on with the show! Well...story... **

**Chapter Thirty**

**Help Me**

Sunlight shone through the curtains in the early morning. Rachel's eyes weakly opened, like a baby hedgehog waking for the first time after being in Autumn darkness or womb comfort. Her head pounded, once again, due to the tears she had cried hours before.

Apprehension. That's what Rachel had been feeling.

When Quinn had told her about the two of them being invited to Santana's for a sleepover, she was anxious. Without Quinn she had a horrible night-time: night terrors plaguing her dreams, cold sweat painting her body and heaving breaths being stolen from her chest with the want and desperate need to escape, needing to be saved by dad's warm arms wrapped around her and her daddy's soothing words in her ear. With Quinn, she felt safe and as if nothing mattered. With Quinn she could be protected from all evils. With Quinn by her side she would be fine. For a few hours she could pretend that she was okay. That her and Quinn had never had to hide. She could pretend to be 'one of the girls' and have a fun sleepover. Of course she wasn't 'one of the girls'.

She had to be reminded about what happened. It was her fault. It was her fault that Quinn reacted the way she did. If she had just tried harder to keep her emotions in tact, of she had tried harder to just forget what had happened and if she could have just not been a complete Rachel Berry diva and not been so dramatic.

Once Quinn had escorted Rachel out of the room and placed her in the bed of the Lopez's spare room, she crawled in front of her and nursed her; wiping away her tears with her thumbs, getting a glass of cold water and helping her drink it. Brushing her teeth for her and undressing; keeping her bra and panties on and slipping her pyjamas on, giving her delicate kisses and stroking her cheek as she lay her down in the pillows.

Being rocked to sleep was what she had always wanted. As a baby she was rocked by her dad and her daddy to get to sleep after spending hours crying, as a child she was rocked by them hen she was sick and now as a teenager she was being rocked again after her nightmares. Now, she was in the arms of her love..and she was scared.

For years she had seen Quinn scowl and glare, curse and threaten. She had been on the receiving end of such cruelty, but she had almost forgotten about it. Quinn had become loving and supportive, kind and a delight to be around. Rachel sounded like an old period drama when she thought about Quinn. But now, having seen the way that Quinn behaved around her mother and her best friend..she was scared.

Feeling Quinn move, Rachel snuggled back and turned herself around to face Quinn. She nuzzled her neck, and breathed in her scent. As she felt Quinn kiss the top of her head and run her arms up and down her sides, bringing her closer to her and then talking quietly to her about how brave she was and how beautiful she is, Rachel thought to herself. She had to talk. She had had to figure out what was going on with Quinn. It was like she was Jeckle and Hyde; split personality! One minute she was sweet and wonderful, and the next she was yelling at people she supposedly cared about. Then she gasped, snapping her eyes open and meeting the soft creamy skin of her girlfriend. How long would it be before she would turn around and yell at her? Again? How long would it be before their rocky past was dragged up again, all because she couldn't control her new found temper.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, pulling back and looking into her girlfriend's fleeting eyes. Before Rachel could think too much about her wild thoughts, she looked up at Quinn. "I'm fine." She said quickly, but Quinn raised her eyebrow at the response. "Rach, you can tell me anything." Quinn told her, dropping her eyebrows again.

That was the problem. Since Quinn began acting more like her...began taking her 'duties' of being a knight instead of a prince, Rachel felt she couldn't talk to Quinn any more. Not about her serious feelings. She could talk about love, each other and their future and other things that happened to them or interested them. But there was no way she could talk to Quinn about this. Could she?

Wednesday after Glee Club, Quinn came up Rachel and linked her fingers in hers. "Hey, you ready to go?" She smiled down at her and began swinging their hands back and forth. She wanted to take Rachel on an impromptu date before their big Valentines Day romantic celebration that Saturday. But Rachel bit her lip and cleared her throat, looking over at Mr Schuester, who was going over a quick dance routine with Mike. Looking back up at Quinn, Rachel smiled, "Actually I was hoping I could grab a few minutes with Mr Schuester." The blonde stilled their arms and she pulled Rachel round to face her. "Why?" She asked, out of interest not really out of concern. Shrugging and beaming a bigger smile, Rachel lied. The first real lie that would matter in their relationship. "I want his help with a little romantic song for you."

To be fair, it was true. She did want to sing Quinn a song. It was typical Rachel to sing her loved one a song, especially on Valentines Day. But, she had a different reason why she wanted to talk to their Glee Club director. She had thought long and hard about what to do with Quinn. Obviously, there was nothing wrong with Quinn, it was her temper she needed advice on. Coaxing Quinn out of her flares was one thing, but with her fears growing of Quinn one day turning on her after not being able to sort someone else out, made her once again apprehensive.

Smiling, Quinn bent down and pecked Rachel on her cheek. "I'll be waiting outside." She told her, but before she could leave, Rachel tugged her back. "No, this needs to be a surprise, why don't you go with Brittany and Santana to the bleachers and watch the hockey team." Quinn frowned at the suggestion. "Why would I want to watch sweaty imbeciles, when I could watch the world's most beautiful girl singing?" Rachel beamed at the compliment and wanted to give Quinn a passionate kiss right there as she felt herself be brought closer to her girlfriend. But she had to get Quinn away. The blonde couldn't know what she was about to ask of Mr Schuester. "Because this," she said rising on her tiptoes to kiss Quinn's sweet nose, "needs to be a surprise."

Huffing, but smiling, Quinn gave her girl one more peck on her lips and then pouted as she let go of Rachel and walked out of the room, closely following a linked Brittany and Santana, trying to get into their conversation. Once the gorgeous blonde was gone, and everyone else, Rachel shuffled up to Mr Schuester, who was shuffling papers on the piano and humming a Journey song. Oblivious to her. "Mr Schuester?" She asked, grabbing his attention.

"Oh hey Rachel," turning around the curly haired man smiled, "did you want something?"

"I..I did yes." She stuttered, biting her lip quickly. Thinking if she should have really come to Mr Schuester in the first place. Maybe she should have just talked to Quinn. Or just kept it all to herself. When no more words came from the small brunette's mouth, Mr Schuester turned around completely, smile fading slightly as he saw that her eyes weren't looking at him, but at the floor and her lip was tight between her teeth. "Is everything all right Rachel?" His eyebrows matched hers, furrowing together. "Yes." She answered quickly, but then shook her head as she saw Mr Schuester falter. He smiled kindly at her and directed her to a chair saying, "Why don't we sit down and talk." Instead of replying verbally, Rachel simply let out a soft breath as a new sense of calm flooded over her, smiling at him as he lead her to the chairs in front of the bleachers from practice.

They sat down, Mr Schue still smiling but Rachel's faltering slightly.

"I don't know if I should be telling you." Rachel said feebly, her lip held tight between her teeth. Again, Mr Schuester smiled at her, gracing her with the simple knowledge that he someone who could be trusted: a friend to both girls. "You can tell me anything Rachel." He told her, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly to show how genuine he was. However comforted by the welcoming kindness and obvious sincerity he was showing her - and had only showed her - Rachel wad still cautious.

Quinn had been the only person she could feel truly comfortable around for months. Before her attack, she wouldn't think twice about confiding in Mr Schuester about any of her problems. Now it was different. Everything was different. She hated to say it, or even just silently admit it but, Quinn was different. And it scared her.

Nothing in her life could stay the same forever, she knew that. Rachel wasn't stupid or some little child that would have a temper tantrum over growing up and getting all upset about the inevitable changes. She wasn't oblivious to these over obvious changes. Nor was she incapable of snapping out of her Berry Bubble once in a while and suddenly finding she was in fact in 'the real world' and change had to happen for marvellous other things to happen.

But the fact of the matter was, Quinn had changed. She had changed for her. Yes she was still loveable and romantic, charming and chivalrous, but she had an edge that Rachel thought she had seen that back of. Her new found protective behaviour was sweet and she felt loved and wanted and a little bit like a damsel in distress. But sometimes, where 'prince' would scare away the dragons and beasts of their school and surroundings, she couldn't help but be reminded of her girlfriend's former personality.

Every now and then - before the dinner and before the sleepover disaster - she would see traces and flickers of the former HBIC Head Cheerio Quinn Fabray. That made her a little apprehensive. But since the nightmare dinner and sleepover, she now saw traits of someone else.

Rachel looked back up at a still smiling, waiting patiently, Mr Schuester. Sighing Rachel tried to smile, however her worried frown would not leave her otherwise flawless face. "I know that but I just..I can't help but think I'm betraying Quinn." As she said it, she knew it wasn't the right word to truly describe how she was feeling, however as she said it she really did feel like she was betraying Quinn by speaking up out crazy little issues, that really might not even be issues.

Mr Schuester furrowed hid own eyebrows at the way Rachel had painted her thoughts him "Betraying Quinn?" He asked, unsure if he had heard her correctly. " Why would you betraying Quinn?" Shaking her head and making a sound of annoyed defeat Rachel replied, frowning harder now. "I don't know." She bit her lip in trying to explain herself. "She's such a great girlfriend and I love her so much. Maybe I should just talk to Quinn about our problems, if we even have problems. I could just be me! But then if we do have problems and I talk to someone about them she might be upset. But then maybe it'll help? But what I'd we don't have problems and I'm just being paranoid? But then I feel like I'm letting her down by discussing any kind of problem with someone else! I tell her everything and it would be wrong to discuss anything to someone else, without talking to her first! I didn't even think we were having problems because she is so wonderful and I can't stop thinking about her and-"

"Rach you're rambling and you're not making much sense." Mr Schue stopped her before she ran out of air and before she worked herself up into a state. Her eyes were already glossing with tears of confusion and frustration.

Blushing at her rambling and taking some much needed calm breathes she sheepishly apologised; "Sorry" with a light little smile, dipping her head down. Smiling back in his own little smile Mr Schue nodded his head. "It's okay just go slowly okay." He told her and had to resist the urge of placing his hand on her bobbing knee or taking hold of her hand.

Nervous. He could tell she was nervous about talking to him. It might have just been the fact she was talking to her teacher. It could have been because she was confessing something about her relationship to her male teacher who knew Quinn in the same way as he knew Rachel. Be hoped it wasn't because she thought he would hurt her like she had been hurt before.

Since her attack, and knowledge of her attack, he had wanted to keep an eye on her. Maybe not be as protective as Quinn - it wasn't his place - but still to watch out for her. He cared for her, like he did for all of his Glee Kids, but she was special. She was like a daughter to him.

Managing to calm herself down, Rachel smiled at the man. "Okay." She sighed, relaxing into his tranquil eyes and smile. "Where should I begin?" Leaning on his hands, pressing onto his knees, Mr Schuester spoke. "I get that you love her and she loves you, so I don't you need to explain that. How about where you said you and Quinn are having problems?" Her smile faltered as she slowly nodded her head. "That's the thing Mr Schue," she started, trying not to frown again, "sometimes I don't think we have any problems because she is such a perfect girlfriend but ever since..." She averted her eyes away from Mr Schuester's eye.

Heavily Mr Schuester sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He could see Rachel nibbling on her lip and her hands fumbling in her lap. His eyes looked over at Rachel and he bit his own lip. "Ever since..your attack?" He asked quietly, wondering if that was what she was thinking of. Still looking down at the linoleum floor, Rachel meekly nodded. Shuffling slightly closer to her, he ignored the rules and took hold of her trembling hand.

As soon as their skin touched, Rachel looked up. She's saw herself in his eyes, and she stared deep into them. At that moment she could see that he was to be trusted. That she could tell him anything and he would help her. Nodding her head, slowly and swallowing her nerves she told him,

"Yes." She lifted her head up so she could stare deeper into his brown eyes. "Ever since my attack, Quinn has been my protector as well as my girlfriend." She smiled, on the inside, on the outside she could see that Mr Schuester was still frowning, trying to figure her out. The same as Quinn used to do. She would stare at her with a light frown and still eyes, seeping into her soul. He straightened himself up a little, seeing Rachel had done so. "And that's where you think you're having problems? She's babying you?" He asked, and then Rachel shook her head, again trying to explain to herself and to Mr Schuester just what she was thinking. "I don't mind that so much." She began to smile as she thought of all the times Quinn had protected. "It's nice to know that I have someone looking out for me, it's just..." Her smile then faded and a little frown took over. "I don't know. See this is where I think Quinn and I have a problem and it has to do with Quinn's father." As he listened, Mr Schuester nodded his head. "I see." He answered, trying to get her to continue.

It was then that they both realised that Mr Schuester had been holding onto Rachel's hand. It was so dainty and soft, that he had forgotten he was holding it. They both looked down to see the cupped hand. His hands were rough from his age and hers were soft from her youth. Their eyes flickered up to each other and Rachel licked her lips, and Mr Schuester squeezed her hand tighter. Smiling at her he nodded his head and took back his hand, resting it on his knee. At the loss of contact, Rachel thought of Quinn. How she was so close to her sometimes, and then at other times she was snatched away from her, like leaves in the autumn wind. The diva took her hand back and flexed it, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Rachel nodded her head and knitted her eyebrows together in thought. Once again, telling herself and them coming up with a way of telling Mr Schuester just how she felt. "At first I thought it was just a part of Quinn protecting me but...but now I'm not sure." Her eyes had glossed over as she thought. They had drifted over the empty choir room. "I think maybe protecting me has taken over and clouded her love for me." Mr Schuester leaned in slightly to understand, running his hand through his hair quickly. "What do you mean it's taken over?" He asked, trying to further get a sense of what Rachel was telling him. Again, Rachel shook her head. Only, now she looked pained. As if, telling him would hurt her. "Before she would just glare and scowl at people to make sure they wouldn't hurt me but..now.." She cut herself off, and Mr Schuester leaned in. This time, so close he could almost feel her breath on his face and was sure that she could feel his breath. "What?" He asked, concerned of what Rachel was going to say. "What Rachel?" She shook her head and bit her lip. Now her hands were trembling once again. Closing her eyes, Rachel thought it was best to just blurt out what she needed to tell him. Like a band-aid, she was going to have to make this quick and simple. "Mr Schue, she hurt Santana." She swallowed as she admitted more of Quinn's aggression, "And yelled at her mother, and I believe she could have hurt her too."

Mr Schuester sat there for a few seconds, unbelieving what he had just heard, Quinn? Quinn Fabray, hurting Santana? Sure the two girls had had their fights but..she'd never actually physically hurt someone. "Mr Schuester say something." Rachel said quietly, lip between her teeth and pressing her knees together tightly to stop herself from shaking. Mr Schue looked up at her and shook his head. "I can't believe it." He told her in a shocked voice, "I just can't believe Quinn-"

"Please help me Mr Schue!" Rachel almost begged, she could feel more tears forming in her eyes. Taking one look at her again, Mr Schuester took hold of her hand and stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you scared Rachel?" He asked, quietly and with the same shocked and disbelieving tone. Swallowing harshly, not wanting to admit it, she nodded. Squeezing her hand he asked her, "Why are you scared of her?" He whispered, not being able to comprehend why Rachel would be so scared of someone who she was so in love with. Rachel sniffled and told him. "If she can hurt someone she loves, like her mother, or someone she is best friends with, like Santana, then how can I be sure she won't turn around and hurt me?"

Not feeling like she had explained herself, she held onto her teacher's hand tighter and looked into his eyes, deeper once again. "I feel loved, Mr Schuester. I'll always feel loved by her."

"But overly protected?" He asked and his heart melted as he saw her nod her head slowly, heard the sniffle and watched the loose tear fall form her eye and slide down her cheek. "I want her, Mr Schue. I want my Quinn back." She cried, not being able to hold back the sobs once more.

"You're scared of what Quinn is becoming," Mr Schuester asked, almost with a whisper, "not of her." Again Rachel nodded and sniffled, wiping her eye. She muttered a 'yet' and he leapt out of his chair to wrap her up in a large, warm hug.

The embrace was warm and Rachel gripped onto his itchy sweater vest tightly. She thought the only man she would cry onto would be either her dad or her daddy. Now, she was crying into the sweater vest of her teacher, and although he was helping her, she still felt like she was betraying her girlfriend for confiding in someone else other than her girlfriend. That was what Russell wanted. He wanted to drive Rachel away form Quinn, make her feel like she couldn't love Quinn. But he was wrong. She did love Quinn, she did. But if she did, then why was she making such a big deal out of this? "It's okay Rachel." She heard Mr Schuester say, and then felt herself being rocked. Again she was being rocked. Always on a ship, rocking against the waves of her life and emotions. "If you just talk to her, I'm sure all of your fears will be cleared up." Pulling herself away, Rachel looked up at him and asked in a little voice. "You promise?" Like the father he longed to be, Mr Schuester smiled down at his student. "I promise."

Smiling a little post crying smile, Rachel was wrapped up once more in another of his hugs. Within a few more long minutes, Rachel felt herself being pushed back up and staring at a grinning man.

"Now, come on Miss Berry. Chin up! What do all Broadway musicals tell us?" He asked, cheerfully.

"That life gets better?" She sniffled, and rubbed her nose, hoping she hadn't dribbled on him. Beaming back at her, Mr Schue brought her up by the hand and lead her to the piano. "Especially with song!" He sung and pressed down on the ivory keys. Rachel smiled at him and placed her hand on the piano top. "You want to sing with me?"

"I would be honoured to sing with you." He bowed, causing a little giggle to come from Rachel.

"It would be a pleasure to sing with you too Mr Schue, but Quinn is waiting for me-" She told him, wondering how long she had been talking to him for. "One song Rach, one song. I can't let you leave without one song. What do you say?"

"I say..why not!" She grinned and joined him in a song and dance, being twirled around and singing to their hearts content.

A pair of hazel eyes scowled at the embracing pair. A twitch was suddenly forming in her left eye, and her hands were clenching into fists. The longer Quinn stared at the teacher hugging his pupil, her girlfriend hugging their over friendly choir director, the more an over familiar sizzling anger started to boil hotter and hotter inside of her. Her heart was thumping and she could feel a light growl surfacing from the back of her throat.

Quinn had watched the whole conversation; lying to her girlfriend about going to her locker and waiting for her at her car. She had heard Rachel confess her concerns about her over protected behaviour, how she wanted Quinn to back off and be carefree again. Why couldn't Rachel just be happy, like she had said moments before to him, that she was being protected? The girl had spent her whole schooling life being bullied ad teased, and now she was walking down the hallways safe and protected and loved. Forever loved.

What really got her upset, however, was what she had seen. She had seen the way Mr Schuester held her hand, squeezed it softly and gave her that charming look, that look that could melt hearts. That had no doubt melted her girlfriend's heart. She was her girlfriend. Hers. No one else's and one day, they would go to New York or Vermont or some other state that would allow them to get married and become each other's wives. And this man could have taken it all away; by listening to her and luring her into a false sense of safety and love. The way he embraced her, sang with her and smiled at her. He loved her and he was trying to make her love him.

But she wouldn't. She wouldn't. She was hers. Only hers; she was her lover and protector and no one could take that privileged away from her. But the way she looked at Mr Schuester as he spun her around and held her, she could see that sparkle. The sparkle that she hadn't seen in her eyes since before the attack. She had tried to put that spark back in her eye ever since, and she thought she had. But now, she saw it. She saw the Rachel Berry twinkle in her eye, and she wasn't the one to put it there.

Just as she could feel herself about to explode with rage, she managed to calm herself by following Rachel's singing breathing techniques. She breathed in and out. In and out. Slowly and steadily, until she felt her fingers uncurl and her legs strengthen from the oxygen. Just as the pair were finishing up their sickly-sweet song, Quinn snapped back into life.

Pounding the halls, she could hear their laughter and practically feel their embraces. Three days to Valentines. Saturday. She had to prepare everything. She would make Rachel see that she was the only one for her. That no one – not a man nor a woman – could love her or protect her make her happy, in the same way or better way than she could. She would give Rachel a Valentines Day night she would never forget.

Making her way to the car, her heart was pounding and her breathing was heavy. She sat in the driver seat and tried to calm her raging, twitching eye. She caught herself in the mirror. She looked the same as ever, only, she wasn't. Her eyes were bright, but bright with ideas that could only go wrong. The possibilities that were swirling around her mind were crazy and she felt crazy, but it was the only way. She had tried being sweet and that had worked, but now she needed something a little more powerful. A little...harder.

If only she had never read her father's letter.


	32. Chapter Thirty One: Irrational

**Chapter Thirty One**

**Irrational**

Banging. Russell was awoken by the sound of banging. Scrambling to his feet – thankfully dressed in his blue chequered pyjamas – he awaited for instructions. Since the day of his failed 'saving Quinn' attempt, he had planned for this to happen. He grabbed his suitcase and wrapped his watch on his wrist and waited for Roger.

"A sane man never forgets his watch, unless he wants to become insane." He told himself, as he sipped on his silent slippers. Soon he heard Roger's footsteps and he silently opened the door. Ready to lead him to his knew hiding place. Widening his eyes and nodding his head, Russell knew it was time to move. And he only had seconds to do so. Feeling like a mole, he began to tunnel his way through the house, clutching at his suitcase and following Roger's hallway. Within a few minutes – because of the length of the mansion's hallway – he reached the cupboard that harboured the staircase and the attic.

Climbing the stairs, once closing and locking the door, Russell had a sudden feeling that he had seen something like this before. Anne Frank. It all reminded him too much of that girl. Hiding in the annex of that factory, waiting for the end of the war, surviving in silence. Up until now, he had been on vacation. Sure, he hadn't left the house to go anywhere, but he didn't need to: Roger had everything he could possibly desire; a closed garden, a little gym, television and books...what more could a man want? Well, a man in hiding with a plan anyway?

Sitting down in the cramped attic, he waited for the intruders to go, so he could continue his day. The intruders being the police, looking for him.

Four weeks since the attack and four weeks since he had been reported missing. There hadn't been much coverage of the story for Rachel's sake as they – being the police and her parents – didn't want to frighten her. Of course she knew full well that he was out there. How could she not, when she had witnessed him run out into the brightening darkness? For the several hours that he had been gone, the police had been searching for any 'unusual activity'. Of course, there wasn't much. Russell Fabray was a wide and intelligent man. Both men had been planning this and so they knew how to cover his tracks. He hadn't used his cards, his car, his phone and hadn't been seen or heard by anyone. Except for his accomplice, and the man who was keeping him safe from the law.

"Sir, we'd like to ask you a few questions if that's all right?" The officer asked, although really he was telling him as he sat down in the warm, lavish country club feel living room. Like a statue, Roger made no attempt to move; not a blink, twitch or even a breath. "Of course." He answered after a little pause. The two police officers looked at each other, before one of them flipped open his notebook. "We understand that you are friends with a Mr Russell Fabray?" The only notification that Roger had heard him was a slight nod of his head. Again, the police officer took this as an answer and continued. "Are you aware that he has committed a serious crime and is under immediate arrest?" This time, Roger decided to play a new game; the innocent, unknowing friend. "What?" He asked, rather shocked and even raised his eyebrows, moving out of his statue like pose. "Russell? Russell Fabray?" He asked again, sounding incredulous and even trying to laugh. His acting skills would give Rachel Berry herself a run for her money. "Yes Sir." The second officer replied, "He is under arrest for attempted murder."

Again, Roger tried to act innocent, as if this was the first time he had ever heard of search a crime. It took twenty minutes for the officers to explain everything he already knew. Somehow, they were fooled by his raised eyebrows and shocked expressions and tones. After a half an hour of talking and asking if he had seen or heard of him, the officers were ushered out of the house. None of the wiser that the man they were looking for, was hiding in the attic.

Russell Fabray was safe for one more night.

Red, pink and white. A splurge of candy colours rained upon Mckinley High that Friday. Banners and streamers painted with hearts covered the ceilings and lockers of the hallways. Hearts and feathered arrows glittered around the school and hung around, reminding everyone that it was Valentines Day.

Secret notes were slipped through lockers. Whispered messages of love. Bashful glances and sweet smiles given to young lovers. Exchanges of gifts being given early, in preparation for the Valentines Day. Sunrise brings love and sunset brings future possibilities. Adoring looks, coy hand holding and gentle kisses. Light touches of arms and soft caresses of thighs. Awaiting fiery passion, romantic love making all accompanied by hushed compliments of love.

Quinn and Rachel being no different.

It was day to express to the world just how much in love they truly were with each other. Not that they didn't show it everyday, but this day – Valentines Day – was a day where they could truly flaunt it and no one could tell them to stop or calm their affections down. Their love had been strained, as every relationship was once in a while, but because they both believed theirs was strong, they could get through it and be stronger because of it.

Being Rachel, she had to make sure everything was perfect and proper; two thirds of her P Chain – Perfection, Proper and Punctuality. Quinn wouldn't be receiving her gift today, but she would be getting it first thing tomorrow; on the real Valentine's Day. Being Quinn, however, she couldn't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when she opened up her Valentine's Day present. Both had special presents for one another. Although they had agreed not to get each other gifts, that of course was not going to happen.

In true pre-Valentines Day fashion, they both arrived into school separately: Rachel dressed as sweet as Valentine's candy; in a red skirt with white hearts, white knee highs with pink hearts and of course a red sweater with a giant red hear in the centre, her hair tied back in a pink headband. A cute smile on her face as she walked down the hall to her locker that morning; love and Valentine's Day excitement and enthusiasm filling her up. An air of love flowed around her, a current of joy. Instead of Pixie Dust, a trail of hearts and kisses followed her. Quinn dressed for Rachel. She wanted to show the world – well, the school – just who had her heart and who was never letting go. Going for the Grecian Goddess look, with a Valentine's twist, she had curled her hair lightly in waves and placed spray painted pink holly pleated hair-band a top. Upon her slender body, a soft baby pink, almost white, one shoulder flowing toga type dress was draped over her, tied at the waist with a red glittered rope. Golden sandals were slipped onto her feet. Smoky eyes and nude lips. Like the sea, the halls parted as Goddess Quinn made her way through to see startling, gracious, spectacular mortal princess.

At her locker, Rachel stood. Blissfully unaware of her lady's presence, she sang to herself romantic songs from Broadway and placed her books inside the metal casing. A shadow loomed over her and as she turned around to put a name and face to the shadow, a gasp escaped from her lipgloss coated lips and her eyes sparkled with adoring surprise and pleasure.

All eyes were on the pair. Keeping her part as Greek Goddess Quinn Aphrodite, the blonde held out her dainty hand, palm pointing down and picked Rachel's away from her books, that were clutched to her chest. Her limbs were limp, but she was starstruck. With the pace of a gentleman and the stare of the lust crazed Goddess she was pretending to be, Quinn lifted Rachel's hand to her mouth and pressed the warm, slightly quivering skin to her lips. Stained upon her hand was the shape of Quinn's kiss; red, shiny and wet. Once the gesture had been done, Quinn smirked at Rachel and looked down at her through her eyelashes.

"My mortel princess," She announced in her calm, commanding incredibly irresistible voice, "with a voice more sweet and eyes more beautiful, features more striking and a heart more wonderful than any other in this world or any other, let me escort you to your classes." Rachel beamed up at her, as much as she wanted to play the role of dutiful lover, she couldn't help herself. Her acting skills would have to be laid to rest for whenever Quinn spoke like that. "As Goddess to your personal whim and need; I shall be your guiding hand, your seeing eyes and your pattering feet in these," she turned her head slightly to face the crowd that had showed up to watch the scene unfold, "barbaric and ungodly lands." Wrapping her fingers around Rachel's hand, she pulled her little body to hers and held her close. Rachel's eyes closed and eyelids fluttered, as breathed in her Goddess's scent, power and air. Staring deep into her eyes and ghosting her lips over all of Rachel's face, breathing her hot, minty breath onto her face and sighing just quiet enough for only them to hear, she gently rubbed the tip of her nose with Rachel's. Her tongue parted her lips to wet them as she then placed a sweet, albeit, chaste kiss to her princess's lips.

Breaking away from their first Valentine's Day kiss, Rachel sighed and moaned quietly. Feeling herself waver and faint from lack of the light touch of Quinn's lips on her own. Quinn winked at her and smiled, then began to pull her down the hall and onto Rachel's first class. Their kingdom's eyes on them as they glided on the cloud that was their undying, unwavering, unchangeable love. For the rest of the day, the two girls played their parts; Rachel the Mortal Princess who was in her own right powerful and mighty, but dainty and frail and in need of protection in the form of her Goddess. Her Goddess who loved her more than her kingdom, her reputation and any other trivial, materialistic fancy that weak mortals cherished and treasured.

Together they played their game right up until it was time for their Valentine's Day date. Quinn had given Rachel her gift, a heart shaped locket with tiny pink stones. Rachel gasped and told her that it was too much, with Quinn arguing that she was too beautiful to wear such a thing, but it would have to do until they were both old enough to wear engagement rings. Rachel looked up at her as she fiddled with the clasp of the locket, and blushed. Nothing more was said about their future engagement, instead Quinn put the locket around Rachel's neck, next to the other one Quinn had given her for Christmas. Bidding farewell at their cars – somehow that had been magically parked next to each other – with longing gazes into each others eyes and graceful touches of fingers on their hands and arms. Holding each other by their arms and allowing their hair to flow in the light breeze. As they parted for the few short hours they would be without each other, their lips pressed together once again, smiling into the comforting taste of each other's lip gloss.

Eight o'clock roamed round far too slow for both girl's liking the next day. Rachel practically flew down the stairs to get to the door. As soon as she flung it open, she crashed into Quinn by wrapping her arms around her neck and attacking her lips with multiple passionate kisses. Only pulling away when Quinn complained about the roses that surely being crushed under their torsos. Rachel pulled back, with a blush on her cheeks to match her dress, and apologised. Quinn shrugged and looked Rachel over. Their clothes had swapped personalties; where Rachel was held together in a modestly short tight, ruffled red dress (to be worn under a long black coat to keep her warm) Quinn wore a dress similar to the one she wore that day at school, a light pink tied with flowery straps. The blonde wore her hair up to show off her high cheek bones and striking yes. Rachel had hers loose and hanging around her shoulders.

Both smiled shyly at each other. Quinn stepping forward slightly and running her fingers through Rachel's dark hair, dragging her fingers down her temple and her cheek, cupping her increasingly blushing cheek and whispering as she rested her forehead on Rachel's; "You are enchantingly beautiful." The brunette had to bite her lip, digging her teeth in, to stop herself from giggling like a foolish teenage girl. A young foolish teenage girl. "You look remarkably pretty too." She replied quietly. Quinn grinned and pulled her head back, "Only pretty?" At the comment, Rachel's eyes widened and as she was protesting, Quinn captured the brunette's lips once again, mumbling; "I'm just kidding Rachel."

Hand in hand they walked in through the doors of the restaurant Quinn had booked a reservation for. Where most of the kids in their school would have probably gone to Breadstix, Quinn chose to be more romantic; a quiet little French café/restaurant on the outskirts of Lima. A light accordion played as they walked through – with Quinn opening the door for her girl – and they were greeted by a welcoming, chubby man in a tuxedo.

"Bonsoir mesdames" He greeted them cheerfully, his cheeks puffed out and glowing as red as ripe tomatoes. Both girls smiled as they said, "Bonjour," back. Just as the man was about to ask if they had a reservation, Quinn stepped forward. Her hand held firmly in Rachel's as a way of saying, "Don't worry babe, I've got this." She cleared her throat quietly, looked the man straight in the eye and said, "J'ai une réservation sous le nom de 'Fabray', Monsieur." As the man babbled back and showed them to their seats, Rachel looped arms with Quinn and whispered, as she stepped onto her tiptoes; "I didn't know you spoke French!" She grinned from ear to ear at discovering her girlfriend's hidden talent. However, Quinn blushed and turned her head to whisper back; "I don't, I just memorised some phrases." Rachel threw her head back laughing, causing a few heads to turn.

"Quinn Fabray, you devil!" She told her as they sat down, Quinn holding out her chair and tucking her under. Once Quinn was sat down, and had ordered them sparkling apple juice, the blonde flicked back her golden pony tail and leaned in, "I prefer either Goddess or Cupid." Rachel's eyes travelled downwards and she bit her lip. Reaching out for Quinn's hands she played with her girlfriend's fingers. "I'll go with..." Her eyes flickered back up to Quinn's as she announced her chosen name for her, "Goddess." Hazel eyes held blonde and she cautiously licked her lips and she turned Rachel's hand over and began tracing love hearts on her palm, occasionally allowing her fingers glide up the veins on her wrist. "My preferred favourite." She whispered in a husky tone and leaning in once more to kiss her girlfriend.

Valentine's Day was a special day for the Berrys; it was the day twenty years ago that they tied the knot and married each other. For the past few years, they had taken the Valentine's day weekend as a chance to get away. This year was no exception and the two girls returned from their French date for French kissing.

At midnight, they held each other in Rachel's bed, with Quinn stroking Rachel's arm and feeling Rachel's breath against her neck as she kissed at the skin she found. Moaning into the way Quinn wrapped her arms around her further so she could rest her head on her chest, Rachel told her; "I've had the most wonderful tonight," she sighed as she nestled down onto Quinn's pyjama covered chest. "Good," Quinn answered pressing a light kiss to her head and preparing to snuggle with her for the rest of the evening. "Quinn?" Rachel said quietly, with Quinn answering in a light moan as an answer and kissing her head again. Rachel pressed herself up on her hands and hovered up over Quinn, staring into her sleepy eyes. Biting her lip and raising her voice slightly louder after she pressed her lips to Quinn's. "I want..." She looked away briefly, before Quinn moved the hair out f Rachel's face and smiled up at her, waiting for her to speak again. "I want to sleep with you." Smiling brightly, but trying to contain herself, she pressed her lips to Rachel's once again and tried to flip them over. Only, Rachel held her ground and kept Quinn pressed to the mattress. Playfully she growled; "No, I want to make love to you." Who was Quinn to complain about her girlfriend wanting to make love to her? They kissed and caressed and Rachel pleasured her girlfriend as best as she could, to which they both fell asleep tangled together.

Together forever.

"All right guys, that was awesome!" Mr Schuester announced, with a light laugh in his throat, a grin on his face and hands clapping so loudly it would match the wildest of roaring beasts and frightening thunderstorms. The class cheered and whooped, laughing at each other's efforts with the song they just performed. "Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow." He shook his head, still laughing as he turned to go to the piano where he had placed his sheet music. The room was still full of gleeful noise as everyone began to gather their bags and coats and made their way out of the room. Quinn looped one arm around Rachel and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You know what?" She asked as she gave Rachel her sideways hug. "What?" Rachel asked, beaming a mega watt grin up at her girlfriend. "Mr Schue was only half right," she stopped Rachel from reaching over for her bag and brought her girl to look at her. Pressing her hands to the small of Rachel's back she gave Rachel a sly little smile. "You were the only one that was awesome." Scoffing, Rachel tried to playfully push Quinn away so she could get her bag, but her girlfriend kept her close as she rolled her eyes. "I was barely moving!" She complained, still wearing her mega watt smile, "And you could hardly hear me sing over all the whooping!" Rolling her own eyes, Quinn let go of Rachel and took her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Well, I may be biased-"

"Which you are!" Rachel winked as she interrupted her girlfriend's compliment.

"But you were fantastic." Quinn took Rachel's waist again and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

Coming up for pure air – well as pure as one can get in a slightly sweaty choir room – once she had breathed in enough of Rachel's apple scent, she laced her fingers with her girl's and began to lead her to the door. "Ready to go?" She asked, having promised to drive her girl home even though she couldn't stay because her mother wanted to spend some time with her, having been out most of the weekend. Rachel smiled up at Quinn, but stopped walking. "Almost," she answered cheerfully, "I just need to talk to Mr Schuester about song selections." It was, once again, another little lie, but she felt it was only right to let him know about how her situation with Quinn had progressed since their talk the previous week.

Trying to hide her jealousy, Quinn smiled and pecked Rachel's cheek and told her that she would meet her by her car. Breaking contact, Rachel stared after Quinn until she could no longer hear her girlfriend's footsteps. She then walked over to Mr Schuester who had been pretending to be too involved in his sheet music to be paying attention to his (favourite) student's love life. He turned around once he heard Rachel's voice; "Hello Mr Schuester." She greeted lightly and with the voice of a love struck damsel. He smiled at her. "Hey Rachel." Judging by the smile on her face and the glossy, dreamy look in her eyes, he chuckled, "I take it everything worked out between you and Quinn?" Rachel chuckled also and tried to hide her blush by covering her face as she mumbled something. Then she look up at him, sighing happily, "Definitely."

Mr Schuester led them both to the chairs they had occupied the previous week and delved further into finding out more information. "Good, so you guys talked."

"We didn't need to." Rachel informed him, crossing her legs and flipping her hair back. Mr Schue narrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?" But his worry was eased up a little as Rachel sighed in that typical Disney Princess over dramatic way, showing she was practically flying above the clouds and living off love. "She was wonderful, we had the most amazing night." She told him, grinning once again, but Mr Schue put up his hands. "Please spare me the details."

"Sorry." Rachel blushed, but it calmed as Mr Schue told her it was okay.

They laughed a little as Rachel replayed the whole Valentine's Day experience again in her head. Feeling goosebumps appear on her skin as she remembered every touch and her lips tingle with every kiss. "It's okay," Mr Schuester smile, but then frowned a little, having seen how some romantic gestures just clouded the visions of young lovers. "I still think you should talk to her." He told seriously, but still trying to sound light and airy. Rachel narrowed her eyebrows to think, and then asked; "You think so?" Mr Schuester nodded his head and bit his lip, trying to think of how best to word his thoughts. "Yeah, I mean it's best to talk about these things don't you think?"

"Normally I would agree with you but she was so fantastic that maybe her little over barring phase is over." Rachel was becoming defensive. She was forgetting about how scared she was when she saw Quinn lash out and growl like a dog with rabies and when she told him about what had happened between her mom and her and Santana. "You believe that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. Rachel became defensive again and huffed;"Of course, she's my girlfriend and I love her. I trust her completely." Mr Schue jumped up just as Rachel did and took hold of her hand to stop her from leaving in her classic diva storm out. "I know that," he assured her. "Just be careful." Rachel looked into his eyes and saw the genuine concern and she nodded her head. "Always."

Again, unknowing to them, Quinn had been just outside the room and listening to everything they had just said. And her blood boiled once again.

Driving through the quiet streets of Lima, Quinn gripped onto her steering wheel. Once again her heart was pumping too quickly for her sober body to handle and her eyes twitched once again. She had told her mother that she had one more special night for glorious girlfriend and that she would see her tomorrow after school. Her mother's Valentine's Day was spent watching romantic comedies with a bottle of wine and eating a box of chocolates. Really, Judy was just happy that Quinn had Rachel as a Valentine's sweetheart, and only got emotional when she watched one of the couples in one of the movies kiss, and she remembered how she and Russell used to kiss. Of course, that was before she was suddenly transported back to all the nights where she saw Russell for who he really was; a bully.

It didn't take long, but Quinn had reached Rachel's quiet house. Taking a few deep breaths to compose she thought about what she was planning to do. She gripped onto the wheel, hard. Her knuckles turning white with the whirling thoughts in her mind. Was she really going to do this? After she had spent the weekend being so wonderful to her girl? Was she really going to succumb to her jealousies? A voice in her mind screamed at her; yes. She got out of the car and made her way to Rachel's front door, steadying her breathing and heart as she approached.

Ringing the doorbell, her heart had somehow steadied and she appeared relatively calm. A part from the fact her face was scowling; her eyes were hardened and her mouth was snarling. The door opened moments later and a surprised, but smiling, Rachel greeted her. "Quinn," she cheered happily, "what are you doing here? I thought you were having a Mom night?" Asking Quinn about her earlier arranged plans, she stepped aside and allowed Quinn to come in. Shrugging and keeping her eye downcast, Quinn headed for the stairs. "Yeah well, I just couldn't keep away." A huffing laugh and smile accompanied the reply and Rachel awed at her, flinging her arms around behind her girlfriend and bringing her close, kissing her shoulder blade.

At the contact, Quinn felt herself become stiff and rigid. Clenching her fists at her sides, she took three deep breaths through her nose. Rachel noticed the sudden change in Quinn and she let go of her. Worry creased her features as she moved to see Quinn's own expression. "What's wrong Quinn?" She asked, trying to caress her face with her palm and fingertips. Quinn tried to smile, instead it came out as a sort of snarl and Rachel backed off. Not enough to fully loose contact, because she took Quinn's hand in hers and began to lead her up the stairs, thinking that Quinn simply just wanted to talk.

Once in Rachel's room, Quinn allowed her to flutter around tidying the already spotless room and babble. Reaching behind her, Quinn turned the key in the door and locked them in, even though she was perfectly aware that they were alone, and would be until the next day.

"So what would you like to do? I mean I've done all my homework, I was about to take a show-"

"Strip." Quinn ordered, not wanting to hear any more of Rachel's talking. For now anyway, and not that kind of talking. Smile wavering slightly at her tone, Rachel blinked. "What?" She asked, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. Quinn inhaled deeply and sharply and ordered once more; "Strip." Eyebrows furrowing slightly, Rachel stepped closer once more and opened her mouth to ask why, but stopped herself as she saw the bone white colour of her knuckles. Her eyes looked up into Quinn's. Her chest was heaving and she was staring her down like a panther about to pounce. "Quinn?" She asked quieter, feeling herself shake at the death stare she was currently getting from the blonde. Her tongue slipped out from her lips and dampened them as Quinn closed the gap. Towering over her slightly, Quinn breathed hot, angry air onto her girl's face. Commanding her general's order one last time she growled, staring hard into Rachel's glossy eyes, "Strip."

After a little pause of trying to see whether Quinn was going to change her mind and just offer to watch a movie, with shaking hands Rachel began to take off her clothes. Hooking her fingers in the hem of her tank top and slowly pulling it up her toned, still slightly bruised, torso and took it off her head. Quinn's eyes stared heavily into Rachel's, although she could see the smaller girls breasts heaving up and down as she tried to steady her rapid breathing. Keeping her composer, she clenched her fists further, stopping herself from grabbing those perfect breasts. Fingers shaking more now as the stare became more intense, Rachel began to untie her bow on her sweatpants. Then she pulled down her sweatpants, looking away from Quinn to do so, and wriggled herself out of the pants. Just as she was about to kick them away, Quinn bent down, picked them up and threw them to the other side of the room.

Now Rachel stood in her underwear and looked up at Quinn. Feeling each other's breath mix together. Quinn's hands raised and pressed down onto Rachel's forearms. Running her hands up and down the light tanned skin. Her index fingers then hooked themselves into the straps of Rachel's bra and slowly eased them down her shoulders. Again, her chest was rising and falling faster. Just as the straps were half way down her arms, Rachel's reflexes kicked in and she grabbed Quinn's elbows, stopping her in her tracks and said quite rushed, "Quinn what do you want?" For the first time since entering her car, Quinn blinked. She felt Rachel's fingers on her elbows and it was as if a charge was connected or a match had been struck.

Within a matter of seconds, Rachel had been flipped round so that her back was pressed up against Quinn's front and Quinn had lifted her dress up, bunching it around her hip to reveal her concealed weapon.

Everything went into slow motion. First Rachel was panicking, almost screaming with wanting to know what was going on, the next she felt nails scrape down the skin of her backside and then it was if Russell Fabray was stabbing her the ice once again. Only it wasn't Russell Fabray, it was Quinn and it wasn't ice; it was hard, forceful silicone. Repeatedly, again and again she shoved her extended self into Rachel, sending electrifying screams to force themselves out of her songbird mouth.

Quinn's eyes held a distant, almost possessed glaze to them; as if she was unaware what she was doing. Of course she was aware. Always aware. And pounding. Her head always pounding.

"You don't need anyone else do you Rachel?" Quinn snarled into Rachel's ear. "Do you?" She thrust harder into the girl and the little diva gasped out, crying in pain. "No!" She squeaked, trying to get Quinn off her by lightly tapping her fingers against Quinn's thigh. Tapping becoming more frantic as Quinn hurt her more. The blonde bent her over more, thrusting more of the extension of herself into Rachel. "Because you know that wouldn't be very nice," she jerked forward making Rachel's jaw fall and willing herself to scream, but it was too painful to make a sound, "Would it?" Quinn hissed. Again, Rachel shook her head, tears trying to fall, but it seemed like her body was becoming numb; like the frozen ice she used to know. "Say it." Quinn growled, her nails digging more into Rachel's forearms. "I...I.." Rachel squeaked, unable to form words. "Say that you don't need anyone else. That you will never need anyone else. Say it!" Quinn yelled, shunting herself hard into Rachel, causing the girl to scream out, closing her eyes and gripping her hands into tight fists against Quinn's thigh. "I never want or need anyone else!" She cried, wondering why Quinn was asking her these things. But before she had time to wonder, Quinn thrust again, harder yet again. So hard, Rachel thought she was driving a knife inside of her. "Say you love me." She went back to snarling and then, because of the slight pause for Rachel to catch her breath and try to stop herself from crying, Quinn bit onto Rachel's neck. Like a vampire draining it's victim, she bit on her sweet neck and sucked hard, like slurping a thick slushie, until Rachel screamed again; "I love you! I love you Quinn now please stop!" She hadn't meant to beg, but her body was on fire. She hurt everywhere and needed Quinn to stop.

After a few moments, Quinn released the sore skin on Rachel's neck and gently took herself out of her girlfriend, receiving a pained sight from Rachel, rubbing her hands up and down her girll's arm. She brought Rachel's back up and pressed the front of her body against the back of Rachel's body. The brunette was trying not to pant; trying to calm the flames in her lower body and sooth the stinging in her neck. Quinn was panting heavily and she wrapped her arms around Rachel, breathing her hot breath on her neck. She moved her lips up to Rachel's bitten ear; "I just had to be sure." She whispered, before kissing her ear and neck and then moved away to go to the bed.

Stunned. She was stunned. Frozen. Rooted like an old oak to the ground. She wanted to cry, but her tears remained in her eyes and wouldn't fall. Everything in her was frozen. She wasn't looking at anything; only looking at patterns on the wall of her room. Her room. The place where she used to believe she was safe and in a tranquil sanctuary. With Quinn. Her girlfriend beckoned her to the bed, as she pulled back the covers, lightly smiling and gazing over her timid body with a look of love. The same look of love she herself had fallen madly in love with. Their Valentine's date had been wonderful, so why had it had to be ruined by the other girl's insecurities?

Feeling her legs stiffen once again from their jelo like state, she gained the strength and courage to walk over to her girlfriend. She crawled into the warming up bed and allowed herself to be enveloped by her arms and smothered with her love. Being rocked yet again by her strong, yet somehow dainty girly arms, feeling her warm breath on the back of her neck, blow past her ear and soothing, wonderful, loving words. Her lips puckered and ghosting themselves over her tanned skin. Fingertips caressing her, her nose nuzzling into her and finally placing a kiss on her cheek. Smiling into the kiss and sighing; "I love you more than life itself." Rachel felt herself sink back into her and hold Quinn's arms, stroking the faint blonde hair on her arm. Even though she had just been hurt, violated, frightened by her girlfriend, she still loved her. And loved her kindness and the date she had been taken on. Of course Quinn loved her, she was just scared of how much she loved her.

But still as she allowed herself to be loved by her girl, Rachel couldn't understand it. Why Quinn, her loving Quinn, had done such a thing to her. She had bled and felt ripped in half. That night as they went to sleep, every time Quinn would turn over or go to drape her arm over her stomach or breasts, she would involuntarily flinch. It hurt her but she flinched as she could not forget what had happened to her. Any of it. Especially by her own girlfriend who she adored too much. Every breath on her skin, she would hold her breath. Turning away and crying softly to herself. Why had Quinn done that, and why, even though she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, did she now feel afraid of the girl she loved?

It had happened. What she feared the most; Quinn had become like her father, hurting the person she loved the most because she thought she was helping her. Really, she was just paranoid. But all the same, she had hurt her. Sobs escaped her mouth; crying with fright, confusion but still overall love and adoration for the girl who held her that night.

**On a lighter note; Happy New Year! :) Just saw Lea Michele (and everyone else who was in it) in New Year's Eve – only went to see if for her (obviously) and thought she was amazing! Not the film, but her. She sang! Yey! Three times! :D Anywho, er, reviews are loved and appreciated, they distract me from my homework/coursework :)**


	33. Chapter Thirty Two: Help is at Hand

**Wow I had some hard hitting feedback from the last chapter. **

**So, for nope it wasn't a dream (unfortunately) and I completely agree with you on the whole "And if Rachel forgives her, and is still in love with her after this, then this is just not cool" front, but I – like Rachel – am a great believer in forgiveness. And as a huge Faberry shipper too, I really want these two to stay together. And I also agree that with any sort of violence in a relationship it should break up, but I really want them to be together. **

**For Nod, yep. I agree again that you can't get past rape. The story is going somewhere and, yeah, this is a rocky section, but I'm not going into 'the realm of the ridiculous'. **

**I hope this chapter is okay (a bit of the aftermath of what happened) but the next chapter will show Rachel's side; showing that she isn't just some damsel in distress. Please, please don't hate what I've written! (If you do then it's okay, but try not to) Any comments or wants to go into the chapters, please tell me! Please don't hate it. Please keep reading (if you want it) it will get better...somehow...I promise :)**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Help is at Hand Somehow**

Sore. It was the only way Rachel could describe the stinging she felt. Not only was she stinging and sore between her legs, but her eyes stung and her throat stung. She'd never been stung before, but she imagined that if she had – by a bee or wasp or even a sting ray – that the pain wouldn't come close to what she was feeling now. What had happened? How did Quinn, her Valentine Goddess, go from being such a wonderful person to transforming so dramatically? Why did she do it? Was it purely just insecurities or did she want to do it? No. No she would never want to purposely hurt her. Not again anyway.

Quinn woke up, somehow, before Rachel. She turned to face her girl and her eyes widened. Although her face was perfect, she clearly had bite marks on her neck. Bite marks that only she herself, could have made. She gulped as she went to pull back the cover on Rachel's body. Of course she had sleepwear on, so Quinn couldn't see any further damage, but she knew there would be some.

Slowly, she lowered herself down to Rachel and her lips began to sooth the bruises on her neck and collarbone. She sniffled and strained her eyes to stop herself from crying. Angry with herself and her stupidity for having basically mauling her girlfriend. Under her, she felt Rachel tense. "Don't touch me." Rachel whispered with a slight hiss and she pushed Quinn away from her. The blonde pressed herself up and outstretched her arm. "Blossom, let me-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Quinn frowned, but ignored her scream and moved to hug her again, but Rachel stood up, wincing at the sharp pain she felt. "No!" She shouted, "No you don't get to manipulate me by trying to touch me!" Widening her eyes at Quinn. The blonde sat up and watched Rachel battle with herself. She shook her head and bit her lip, eyes looking up to her ceiling and then, after what felt like a lifetime, she looked at Quinn. "I don't want to talk about it now." She told her slowly, "But I will want to later on." Quinn got up to crawl over to her and beg for forgiveness, but Rachel walked away, grabbing the clothes she had laid out the night before and marched into her bedroom, slamming the door.

Hurting Rachel had been a game for Quinn since they started high school together. Before Quinn wouldn't think twice about it. Although the only physical pain she had ever caused her was that slap at Junior Prom, although it didn't really hurt. If only for a split second. Rachel was more overwhelmed by the drama and the shock of it. Verbal pain was hard, harder to deal with and handle than physical, but Rachel had really put all that behind her. It was as if somehow all the beautiful words Quinn had spoken to her in the few months they had been dating counteracted all the harsh and bitter tones and insults that had been thrown away. And yet, Rachel knew it would take a lot more for her girlfriend to gain her forgiveness this time. She didn't want to be so harsh, but then she had to remind herself what would she do if it was anyone else? Yes she loved Quinn, with all her heart, but she knew that she forgave too easily. This time, Quinn would have to prove she was sorry with actions, not just words.

The car ride was silent. Rachel even sat in the back. She wanted to drive herself to school, but Quinn insisted she drove her. Afraid that she might be too sore to drive. Rachel scoffed at her and moved into the back, listening to her iPod for the whole journey. Quinn was disgusted with herself. This wasn't just a fight, this was...abuse. She knew she had made a mistake. She wished she would have listened to herself and had not gone through with it. But then she remembered the letter. She remembered her father's words telling her their relationship wouldn't work. Then why on earth did she think by doing that to Rachel, would keep their relationship strong? She had to make it up to her girl. She had to.

A text message had been sent to all the Glee Kids for them all to meet in the choir room at the end of the day. Yes, they didn't have a Glee Club meeting, but it was vital that they all attended. No exceptions and under no circumstance could they let Mr Schuester come in.

Mostly everyone had arrived on time and were seated. Tina and Mike were, of course, inseparable and were sat closely and talking about what the meeting was about. Mercedes and Kurt, of course, were also discussing the meeting but more talking about the day's latest gossip. Puck and Finn were talking about football, but also thinking what the meeting could have been about. And why Quinn had sent the message, and not Rachel. Surely if it was a Glee meeting, then Rachel would have sent the text. This meeting was obviously not about song selections or the fact they needed to work on their dancing. Sam was talking to Artie about Na'vi; apparently Artie was becoming fluent in the language and thought it would be a good way to discuss things without ease-droppers. Or at least, without ease-droppers being able to figure out what they were talking about.

A dark tower leaned over Rachel as she stood by the piano. She had been stood there since the last period of the day. Normally she would be in the auditorium practising her scales or belting out a song, but she had chosen to just wait in the choir room. Quinn had a class, so there was no way she would bump into her; the blonde shared the same academic qualities as herself and therefore would never skip on a class. Still, Rachel couldn't pass up the opportunity of being in the choir room by herself and chose to sing, even though she didn't really feel like it.

What she didn't expect, was for Mr Schuester to walk into the room just as she was half way through her song. He stood by the door, having forgotten his one of his freshman class's Spanish tests and had run back to his office to get them. Of course, he recognised Rachel's glorious, destined for Broadway starlet voice a mile away and couldn't resist the urge to listen to her sing when she didn't have an audience. The girl was an actress, so it was always a delight to watch her strip away all of her stage presence and just sing. Singing with all the emotion she showed on stage, but this time for no one's benefit only her own and so it was real. Really real.

As her voice cracked on one of the high notes, Mr Schue's eyes widened and rushed into the room, just before the little brunette pressed her palms to her eyes and began to cry. He forgot all about his papers and took the girl in his arms, rubbing her back and resting her head and face against his chest. Allowing her to cry was easy, getting her to talk may have been harder. He knew that. Even though Rachel loved to talk as much as she loved to sing, this was different. Although girls were excellent when it came to the art of talking about emotions and their feelings, this may have been one section of feelings that would need a woman. But, Mr Schue was going to try his best.

With his class – as well as his papers and boundaries – forgotten, Mr Schuester moved Rachel into his office and sat her down. Passing her a bottle of water he had kept on his desk from lunch, he sat next to her, kneeling on the ground. He waited for her to finish drinking and to compose herself. Her sparkly, tear ridden eyes, looked over at him and she mashed her lips together. She had to tell him. She should have told him more the first time but..but she didn't. She was too afraid of what Quinn would do if she got upset or jealous about talking to someone else. Of course, now she knew what she would do. In the grand scale of this, she supposed it wasn't that bad. Yes, she hurt her, but she didn't try to kill her!

"You were right." She sniffled, her voice shaky and small. Mr Schue nodded his head, although inside her was screaming 'I told you so!'. "I should have talked to her. A relationship shouldn't just be physical," she swallowed stopping herself from crying again, "I shouldn't have been...blinded by the romantic gestures she was performing. They were sweet and wonderful and she was amazing and I truly thought she was back to her old self before any of this stuff happened but..." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Looking Mr Schue back in the eyes she sighed, "I should have talked to her about how I was feeling. I should have tried to make her see what she was doing was wrong and was effecting our relationship. I should have tackled it head on, and not let it escalate." 

Hearing the word 'escalate' fall off Rachel's lips, Mr Schue rose on his knees and gripped onto the arm of the chair. "What do you mean 'escalate' Rachel?" Of course, he knew what it meant, but he wanted to know what she was meaning. Although he had seen her around the school that day walking a little differently and straining herself to even carry her bag – something he had seen from her attack – he hoped that it was just because she had hurt herself. Hurt herself, not someone else hurting her.

Rachel looked down for a moment, wondering how best to tell him. If she should even tell him. She didn't want to go into the details. She had woken hoping it was all just a horrid dream, but of course, the fact that she was burning and stinging made it all too real that she wasn't dreaming. That it had happened. "Quinn.." She stopped herself, knowing she had to look at him in the eye otherwise it would show weakness. And she was tired of looking weak. She lifted her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. "Quinn hurt me." She blurted, and saw the way that her teacher's eyes widened slightly. "She hurt you?" He asked, astonished that Quinn would actually do such a thing, especially after what Rachel had been through. He watched as Rachel nodded her head once, and then jumped in with another question; "How?"

Biting her lip, Rachel shook her head. "I don't want to tell you." Before he could protest and argue, Rachel held up her hand, as if she was silencing a horse, and said; "You don't want to know how she hurt me. All I am going to say, just so you can understand the severity of it, is that it was..." She took a quick pause, wondering if she was really going to say it in front of her teacher. The man nodded his head and softened his gaze; indicating once again that she could say anything she wanted to him and he wouldn't judge or tell anyone. Rachel took a deep breath whispered; "Sexually."

Like a lightening bolt, Mr Shuester stood up. "She raped you?" At hearing the dreaded word that Rachel knew what had happened was just that, she flinched and began to shake her head. Looking up at him with eyes of trying to make him understand. But Mr Schue was having none of it. He walked around his desk to distance himself from her, just so he wouldn't literally shake some sense into her. He leaned over the desk but then stood up straight again, not wanting to intimidate Rachel any more. He felt sick. Straight and plainly sick and he had to breathe deeply for a few seconds to try and get the feeling away. Rachel placed the water bottle on the desk and he snatched it up, chugging the warm liquid down his throat. He then went back to looking at Rachel.

Looking so small and dainty, he had to make her see that Quinn needed help, as much as she did too because of what happened to her, he had to make sure she understood that what Quinn had done was wrong. "Rachel I don't need to know the details, but it was rape. What happened to you was rape." The girl was all prepared to negotiate, argue with him. Debate that what had happened last night was not rape, but how could argue with the truth? "Do you have bruises?" He asked, lowering his volume slightly, and bit his lip as Rachel nodded her head. Wiping the back of his neck with his palm, he sighed. "Rach, if this was a guy then you would go straight to the police. You would be horrified and by him and..and I don't know..file a report against him!"

"Even if I loved him?" Rachel asked quietly, knowing it was the wrong thing to say.

Mr Schuester physically deflated."Yes Rachel," he nodded his head, "even if you loved him." He pounded his fist into the desk, just to stop himself from wavering. "Rachel, just because Quinn is a girl, you can't let her get away with this. What she did is a crime, a serious one!"

"I know." Rachel told him, again just as quietly.

"Look Rachel, if she was a guy you would have broken up with her, right? I know that you love her and you two have been through a lot together, but she violated you Rachel!" He straightened himself up and walked around the desk only to perch himself in front of her. "Rachel, I'm not going to tell you what to do, but if I were you, I'd break up with her." Rachel snapped her eyes up to his at the mention of their relationship ending. "I'm serious Rachel, this is wrong. She can't take advantage of you like this. Quinn raped you, Rachel, and you should leave her and allow her to see what she has done."

The tower darkened and Rachel spun around as she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She gasped with the shock, having been in her own little world for a while and nearly jumped onto the grand piano when she saw that it was just Finn and not Quinn. Or anyone else. He gave her his trademark goofy smile and her heart-rate settled down. "Hey Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel nodded her head. She had been thinking over and over what Mr Schuester had told her, advised her to do. It made her sick. All of it. Knowing what Quinn had done to her and what could have happened if she was a guy. Wondering all the possibilities..if she should really break up with Quinn. She loved her. As stupid as it sounded, she loved her. It was ridiculous but she did! Even after everything. But, if she was a guy, and that had happened to her, would she really stay with him?

Realising she hadn't actually answered Finn, she smile and said, "Yeah I'm fine." But before she could continue, a blonde swayed over to them both and stood a little too close to her for Rachel's liking. "Hey Finn." Quinn smiled, clearly trying to hide her building insecurities again, for Rachel's sake. Finn stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Oh, hey Quinn." He was about to turn to Rachel again, but Quinn smiled at her in the way that she looked at her on Valentine's Day. "Come on Rach, Brittany and Santana finally got here, I'm about to start." She was about to take hold of her hand, but Rachel ran her fingers through her hair so she wasn't able to. "Okay." She glared at Quinn and tried to make her leave. The blonde stared at her with confusion but then nodded her head and walked off. Rachel was about to walk into the centre of the room also, but heard Finn behind her. "Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered him, annoyed with the questions. She had made up her mind, and didn't need anyone else interfering. "Really? You look like you can barely-"

"Finn! I'm fine." She hissed, but pleading in her eyes with him not to press the matter further.

Quinn stood in the middle of the room and clapped her hands, channelling Mr Schuester. She lifted her chin and looked at everyone. "Okay everybody I have an announcement-"

"You and my hot little Jewish princess getting married?" Puck asked, nodding his head in approval.

"One day," Quinn's eyes slid over to Rachel's and she gave her a small smile. It faded when she saw Rachel scowl and look away from her, but decided to talk about it later. That's what Rachel wanted.

She turned her attention back to the group, plastering her 'In Business' smile on her face and glaring down at them all. It was a look she had perfected as Head Cheerio, and she could really see herself being a highly important CEO of an equally important company. Sometime in the future. All day she had felt the same feeling. Since waking up and seeing the first mark on her girlfriend's perfect body, she felt it. All day she had been distracted by that sinking feeling of guilt she was feeling at that moment.

"But that's not the announcement I had in mind. We need your help. Everyone's help." She announced, and saw them all lean in to listen. Quinn was sure that recruiting everyone in Glee Club to help them with trying to find her dad and putting him behind bars, that Rachel would..not forgive her, but at least look at her. She began to tell them her plan. They would do their own investigation. They would all go through her father's notebook and address book and knock on every house he had ever made contact with, to see if anyone knew where he was. Of course, the group were worried and sceptical. Almost a full blown fight had broken out, but Puck had stood up and shouted at everyone, saying that they all had to help. They had to find Russell and put him behind bars.

Shortly, the meeting was over with Puck and Finn working out strategies of how they would go about trying to find out where Quinn's dad was hiding.

"Quinn." Rachel said in a cool, calm tone but with the same distant eyes she had looked at her with all day. Quinn gave her a shaky smile and leaned down to kiss her, but her girl juddered her head out of the way so that she kissed air. She expected. She had done the same thing to Puck and Finn whenever they had pissed her off. Of course, this was a lot worse than just pissing her off. Quinn repositioned herself and furrowed her eyebrows, with hurt, even though she had no right to be hurt. The way Rachel was looking at her, she knew that she shouldn't say anything. Rachel inhaled through her nose quickly and stared at Quinn, hard in her hazel eyes. "I need you to drive me home now." She informed her, and didn't wait to hear a reply. Instead she just walked out of the deserted choir room and proceeded to make her way to the blonde's car.

"This it it," Quinn thought as she stood unable to move from her spot, "She's going to break up with me. All because I was too stupid to let my jealousy and insecurities get in the way." She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to stop the build up of tears. "No." She growled to herself, "I won't let that happen." As she walked out of the room, she was unsure if she was talking about her need to cry over the prominent loss of her girlfriend, or the fact she was going to loose Rachel to her insecurities and fear.

Either way, she probably wasn't going to let either of them happen. Although change did need to happen; and more than she was already displaying.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three: I'm Drowning

**Okay, Rachel showing she isn't a pathetic damsel...(And taking Mr Schuester's advice for once) Fingers cross y'all like it...**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**I'm Drowning **

"Quinn, we need to talk." Rachel snapped as they entered her living room. The brunette hadn't even taken her shoes off before marching into the room. She stood at the mantle piece, staring at a picture of herself and her fathers. They would be back later that evening after their long break. They had gone away longer for reaching their twentieth anniversary. She didn't want them coming back to her in floods of tears. She had to be strong. She had to go through with what she had planned. Had to go through with what she should have done the first time she realised things were a problem.

Looking like a spanked puppy, Quinn walking in through the living room door. She had her head hung low and stiff limbs, shuffling over to the couch where she stood. She would behave how she used to with her father; afraid and respectful and waiting for instruction. Rachel turned around once she registered the light breathing of her girlfriend. "We need to talk." She told her again, this time slower and staring her down with her hands by her side. Clearing her throat but not daring to look up from the carpet, Quinn asked; "What about?" Rachel had to strain herself from not laughing. She didn't want to laugh. There was nothing funny happening. "Last night." She told her, still standing by the fireplace. "Last night?" Quinn asked, already feeling more ashamed. Rachel pursed her lips and answered; "Y..yes."

Although she tried to keep herself strong for the well prepared speech she had stored in her mind. However, her verbal speech let her down. The stutter was noticeable and there was no way she could hide it. Quinn snapped her eyes up to Rachel's and gasped at her girlfriend's speech.

"Rachel did..did you just stammer?" She asked, incredulously. She couldn't believe it. Rachel never stammered, only when she cried. But she wasn't crying. This meant she was nervous. Or scared. Of her. It was then that Quinn realised once again, just how badly she needed to sort herself out. She didn't want to talk about it. She had figured it out, she knew what she needed to do but...but she needed to allow Rachel to have her say.

The brunette's fingers fiddled together round her front. "N..no." She answered, trying to pretend she was scared. She couldn't show the fact she had shown weakness, nerves or, the truth; fright. Quinn scoffed shaking her head, the only way she could hide how she was really feeling, without showing her own hidden weakness; guilt and shame. Her eyes were kept on Rachel's and she stepped away from the couch. "Yes you did. You did it just then too." She gulped and stepped forward, cursing herself when she saw the subtle flinch Rachel made as she stepped closer. "Rach, what's wrong?" She asked in a small whisper, even though she knew perfectly well what was wrong. She was ready for it. She would let Rachel talk. It was her right. For the sake of their relationship, Rachel had to vent and tell Quinn her faults, so she could improve them. With Rachel's help, she hoped. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest, a feeling she had felt too often and too many times. Only this time she didn't want it to stop. It had a slightly different rhythm to it. This time it wasn't her anger thumping at her, it was her conscience telling – shouting at her – that she was wrong and needed to back down.

Pushing her shoulders back, Rachel straightened her posture. All through the car ride she had been planning what she had to say. What she needed to say, wanted to say and what she wanted and needed to hear from Quinn. She envisioned that this whole heartbreak wouldn't take long, a half hour at the most. Before she stepped away from the fireplace, she instructed for Quinn to sit down. As the blonde did so, Rachel walked over to her.

Taking a deep breath, Rachel looked away and instead decided to focus her attention on yet another photograph of herself and her fathers. This time, they were at the beach. Ice cream all over Rachel's face and sitting on her dad's shoulders, whilst she held onto her daddy's ear for support. She was happy in that photograph, and she hoped that one day she and Quinn could have photographs like that in their own house, but first this had to be done. This bump in the road had to be settle.

"I have to know Quinn..." She began, squinting at the look in her dad's eyes on the photograph. He was happy, as was her dad. She couldn't wait for them to come home from their trip away. So much to talk about and cry over to them. "I have to know..what's going on."

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, fiddling with her fingers and chewing on her lip. Rachel nodded

"Y..yes." She stuttered again, and cursed herself for being weak yet again. Quinn was quiet. Thinking and contemplating what to say. Noticing the silence, Rachel turned to face her girlfriend and called her name. "Quinn?" Again, the blonde was mute. "Do you not know?" She asked, getting angrier and she stomped over to Quinn. "Or are you just pretending you don't care?" She snarled, doing her best 'Evil Quinn Fabray' impression.

The blonde's head snapped up and she stared Rachel right in her brown eyes. "Of course I care," she told her, almost sounding upset. Clearly she was trying not to cry. "I care about you-"

"Then why?" Rachel interrupted, snapping yet again. She was bent over, glaring right into Quinn's face. Her girlfriend looked ashamed again and she looked down at the ground. But Rachel wouldn't allow her to not look her in the eye. She grabbed Quinn's chin and, gently, pulled it up so she would look in her eye. "Quinn why did you do that?" She asked, slower and trying hard herself not to cry. Quinn was biting her lips, to stop herself from crying and speaking. "I just got over the fear of letting you sleep with me again. Why would you do something like that to me?"

"I..I had to." Quinn squeaked, trying to look away, but didn't want Rachel to behave like herself and yank her face to look at her. Instead she continued looking into the tear filling eyes of her girlfriend. "You had to?" Rachel scoffed, shaking her own head and letting go of Quinn. Backing off she continued, "You had to treat me like some..some little..I don't even know what!" Quinn stood, not wanting Rachel to put a name to how she was treated. "I was just..just.."

"Just what? Just what?" Rachel yelled, turning around and staring up at Quinn.

"I had to know." Quinn shouted back, although because of the tears building up in her throat she couldn't shout very loudly. "Know what?" Rachel asked, scowling; intrigued as to what Quinn had to know, that the only way she would find out was by raping her. "That you love me!"

Rachel faltered slightly. She couldn't believe what Quinn had just said. She shook her head and paced the room for a few seconds, before turning back to Quinn and shouting once again; "I do love you! Of course I do! What would give you the impression or idea that I didn't?"

"I saw you..I just saw you, okay." Quinn yelled back, folding her arms and looking away from the flames in Rachel's eyes. "Saw me what?" Rachel asked, desperate now to know what exactly Quinn saw. Stepping closer to her. "What did I possibly do that would make you think I didn't love you?"

"I saw the way you looked at Mr Schuester." Quinn admitted, shaking her head.

"Mr Schuester?" The brunette asked, shaking her own head and resting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, on Friday and yesterday after Glee Club."

Scowling and frowning Rachel thought back to what she could have possibly done or said to Mr Schuester to make her react in such a way. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Quinn looked up at Rachel and sighed. "The way you two looked at each other and talked to each other-"

"Quinn, he was just being nice!" Rachel shouted, waving her hands in the air, not being able to understand where this was coming from. "Friendly, concerned...he was looking out for me!"

"And why would he need to do that? Don't I look out for you enough?" Quinn spat back, sitting back down on the couch. "Of course you do b-" Rachel answered, walking over to Quinn and sitting on the arm of the couch. This was progress at least. They were talking. "Then why did you go to him?" Quinn asked, shaking her head. She was sounding ridiculous but she had to ask. She had to get all of her fears out of the way. "Because I just needed some advice."

"About me." Quinn nodded, and faced her, "Don't lie to me Rachel, I heard what you said."

"Yes all right, I wanted some advice about you and your over protective mission you seem to have placed upon yourself!"

"I do that because I love you!" Quinn reached out and took Rachel's hand, but the brunette snatched it back. "And I know you do, and I am so grateful for that and I love you for it but-"

"But what Rachel? You like him more than me?"

"No Quinn! I love you!" Rachel told her, reaching out for Quinn's hand.

As she touched her pale skin, she wondered when she suddenly became brave enough to touch her. That morning she didn't want her anywhere near her but now..now she was holding her hand.

"Then what?" Quinn asked, looking up into Rachel's eyes. Not wanting to lose the feel of Rachel's hand in her own. Rachel was doing well in holding Quinn's stare, but she could feel her walls crumbling. She was going to cry. "I'm afraid of what you're becoming!" She told her quietly. She then looked at her, "You're drowning me Quinn in your pathological need to protect."

"That's only because I love you and I want to keep you safe." Quinn told her, shuffling over to her, still holding onto her hand. "And I love that about you, but you need to let go," as she said that, she let go of Quinn's hand. "You're frightening me. What you're becoming is frightening me."

There was a still silence as Quinn took in her girlfriend's words. Her hand was stinging from where she had felt Rachel's hand. Rachel's loving, warm, dainty hand. "I never wanted to scare you." Quinn whispered, swallowing her shame and guilt. Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, and she bit her lip with trying to stop herself from crying. "I know. But the way you yelled at your mother and lunged at Santana, you were scaring me, I thought you would hurt me too."

"I would never-"

"But you did! Last night." Rachel told her, voice cracking. Quinn was shaking her head at how foolish she had been. "I didn't..I didn't mean to. I was scared. I thought you were going to leave me-"

"For our teacher?" Rachel laughed. "Quinn that's crazy!"

"I know that, now." She said quietly.

Another little silence followed as neither knew how to make the situation better. Seeing just how sorry Quinn was made Rachel want to change her mind, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong. "Will you please go back to being the girl I fell in love with?" Rachel asked quietly, daring to look at Quinn. The blonde looked up and nodded her head fast and scooted over to her again and held onto her hands, kissing them as she said; "Of course." Over and over again.

"Thank you." Rachel nodded her head quietly.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." Quinn apologised, crying now and pressing Rachel's hands to her lips.

"I know you are." Rachel said, and took a final deep breath. "But Quinn we need to break up."

At first Quinn hadn't registered what Rachel had said. She looked up at Rachel and saw that she was deadly serious. "What? N...no. No Rachel plea-"

"Quinn it breaks my heart to do so but..but we need to break up."

"Rachel please don't do this." She got up and crouched down in front of Rachel, still holding her hands and begging her. "I was an idiot. I was worse than an idiot. I was a ra..I hurt you and I promise you, I will never hurt you again. I swear."

"Quinn-" Rachel shook her head and bit her lip to stop the on coming of tears. Quinn shook her head and rose up onto her knees. "No, no I know I need to work on my jealousy and my insecurities but that was only because I love you so much."

"It doesn't matter Quinn-" The brunette looked away and tried to get her hands away from Quinn's, but the blonde held onto them tighter." Of course it does! Don't you see that we have to stick together. We have to prove my father wrong."

"Your father?" Rachel asked, sniffling and looking back at Quinn.

Quinn was getting desperate now. Actions spoke louder than words, and she thought if she showed Rachel her letter then she wouldn't break up with her. But then she remembered, she had ripped it up. She had threaded it and put it in the garbage. "Yes. My father. He wrote me a letter Rachel, it said that we couldn't be together and that he only hurt you to split us up. To show me that we couldn't and shouldn't be together."

"Well I guess you proved him right." Rachel told her quietly, dropping her eyes from Quinn's.

"No. No Rachel I..I swear that I am not like him. I love you. I love you and I want to marry you and-"

"Quinn it's not enough!"

"Then what is?"

"I don't know."

"Then please, just...just forgive me. Just forgive me and we can go back to how things were before. Let me be your Buttercup to your Blossom! Please?"

Perched on her couch's arm, like Mr Schuester had been on his desk earlier that day, Rachel took everything Quinn had said into account. Now she had the night to think about where her relationship with Quinn was going to go.

**So...some advice? Be my Mr Schuester to my Rachel Berry? Please :) Should they get back together or...should they not? **


	35. Chapter THirty Four: The Decision

**Never angered so many people in such a short amount of time! I'd like to apologise to everyone who hated/didn't like/was shock by/had issues with the last few chapters. Anything you want going into the story please let me know so I can make this story right again... :) **

**Chapter dedicated to Deardrama! :)**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**The Decision**

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours.

Hardly any time at all.

For that week, after what had happened, Quinn had stared longingly at Rachel with sad, heavy eyes. Deep down, and even on the surface of her confused mind, she knew that it was right for them to break up. Or go on a break, as she liked to think it as. That didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. The fact that she went to sleep every night knowing the next day was just going to be as heartbreakingly hard, made the pain within her ache even more.

What happened between them, the break up, the loss of trust but still the dangling hope of love, was all her fault. Overall, of course it was her fault. What she had done was the ultimate worst thing she could have done. Loosing the love of her life by her own foolish action was just too much to bare and so Quinn cried herself to sleep for seven days straight. Having promised herself to only cry if what she was crying over was truly important, her pillow was thoroughly drenched with all of her salty tears.

Rachel was, of course, right. She needed help. Quinn needed to get over her obsession with protecting Rachel. Where it was nice to look out for her gir..for the girl, she knew that the way she was going about it was wrong.

Driving home after going to Rachel's Quinn had gone straight upstairs to her room to cry. And think. Think about all of her mistakes. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she really thought doing what she did would fix her problems? Why did she allow her father to get to her? Why did she think he mattered? Why didn't she just focus on her and Rachel and not-

"Quinn?" There was a knock at her door. Judy had heard the front door slam and Quinn running up the stairs. She came into the room, even though Quinn had told her to go away. The woman was concerned, seeing her daughter curled up in a ball on her bed and scrunching herself up so small, trying to collapse in on herself. She sat down and cradled her baby girl up in her arms and tried to sooth her. "I was so stupid mom!" Quinn admitted, finally out loud. Judy tried to ask what it what, what had she done that was so stupid, but Quinn couldn't tell her. If she did, then she really would be just like her father in her mother's eyes. Instead she sobbed, "Rachel broke up with me!" Judy gasped and continued to stroke her daughter's back. "It hurts so bad mom." She whispered as her mother clutched onto her and cooed in her ear.

Quinn was not the only one out of the two who had been pinning after her ex-girlfriend. Rachel had been crying herself to sleep and being rocked to sleep by her dads for the entire week, not wanting to admit that they had broken up but they were definitely on a break.

Neither man questioned what had happened, all they knew is that this was going to be tough until the two girls sorted things out. They didn't want to press their daughter into bringing up the heartache. After they had come home from their trip, they found Rachel lying on her bed and sniffling into her stuffed monkey's fur. The fact she was sniffling wasn't any more comforting. All her life they had seen and become accustomed to the infamous 'Rachel Berry Crying Fits'. Sniffling meant she had been crying. Normally that meant she was stopping, and would be able to tell them what was wrong. But, her sharp little whispery breathes were a clear indication that she was just taking a pause from her sobbing and bawling and preparing herself for more.

Armed with a glass of water and more love in their hearts than Broadway, both men abandoned their need to unpack and get food into their systems and got on the bed either side of their little girl and held her until she eventually ran out of energy and went to sleep.

Waking up for the second week of them being alone and not together - each missing the other more than they thought possible - they soldiered and made themselves ready to put on brave faces and hide their hurt. Both knew that what happened to them wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon. A week was barely a speckle of time in the grand scheme of things.

Somehow they had avoided each other as much as they physically could. In classes they shared, they sat far away from each other and out of their eye line. When either one of them spoke, the other would close off their ears and pretend not to hear the other, even though that was more than impossible. To each other their voices were spoken by angels and only a more beautiful sound had to be divine, or their singing voices.

Glee Club was the hardest for them both. Where the rest of the school hadn't paid too much attention to the school's cutest couple breaking up, their friends in Glee Club had noticed. Kurt on several occasions tried to get Rachel to open up and tell him what happened. He and Finn had even cooked her dinner at their house one night after school and fed her vegan chocolate ice cream to get her to open up. For the first time in their lives, they had seen Rachel quiet and it worried them. Brittany and Santana had tried several times to get Quinn to open up and tell them what happened. Unfortunately Quinn lashed out at them both saying it was none of their business. The girls - even Santana - were shocked again at her lash out, but it was nothing they hadn't seen before, so they held her and talked to her about other things, trying to get her mind off the break up.

However the hardest part of their separation had to be the nights. Rachel dreaming of the sweet girl she used to know and still loved, only to have those dreams transforming back to her nightmares of Russell Fabray's torture. In some of those nightmares, where she would taste her own metallic blood and salty tears, she would gasp at the sight of Quinn's angelic face in the puddle of blood and tears she had created at the hands of the girl's father. The hardest part would be hearing her apologise again and again, but of course, Rachel just could not make herself form the words she desperately wanted to say; "I forgive you."

Mr Schuester had been watching the pair. Ever since Rachel had told him what had happen, he had been watching the way they interacted. Amazingly, he hadn't needed to tare Quinn off Rachel for harassing her or yell at her. She didn't take Spanish with him, so really there was no reason for him to yell at her in class or give her bad grades just to be spiteful. But there was one thing he could do. All the while they had been broken up, the only time he could make sure she was hurting or upsetting Rachel was in Glee Club. He saw the way Quinn stared at Rachel like she was a Goddess and held the secret to life when she sang. She was able to tune her out when she spoke, but no one – not even Rachel's worst enemy – was able to silence their ears when she opened her mouth to sing.

One Wednesday afternoon, Will had decided what he was going to do. He stuck by his word of protecting Rachel in his own way. As a teacher, he had to protect his students. As a friend, he had to protect his friend for getting hurt again. When everyone was coming together for Glee Club, he was at the piano tinkering with the keys and trying to fix the middle C; one of the jocks had super glued the keys together, he, the janitor and the woodwork teachers had been trying to fix them all day and he was just about done with tuning the piano when he saw a blonde hair yet, in his mind, evil beauty come into the classroom.

Abandoning his trivial task, he stomped over to Quinn and glared at her. "Quinn get out." He told her, causing everyone in Glee to stop and look in their direction. "What?" Looking like a deer caught in headlamps, Quinn asked and looked around and then back at the man. Finn and Puck came up to the two of them, followed by Rachel who had been sifting through her backpack trying to find a CD she had prepared because of the broken piano. "Whoa, what's going on." Finn asked, trying to assess the situation. Rachel pushed past him and glanced quickly at Quinn, seeing the hurt in her eyes at being asked to leave the club. Looking up at him Rachel begged, "Mr Schuester please-" But the man ignored her and proceeded to gently move Rachel out of the way and behind his back, as if to hide her from Rachel. "Quinn, you are banned from Glee Club." He announced again.

The room went up into an uproar. "What?" They all exclaimed.

"You can't ban her!" Puck declared.

"We need her!" Mercedes gasped, trying to see if her blonde girl was okay, but she shook her head, telling her not to come closer. This was her punishment. Finn stepped forward to Mr Schue, and the man pushed Rachel behind him further. Like a child, he was ushering her from harms way, but she was fighting back. "Yeah, Mr Schue, without Quinn we can't compete-"

"I don't care, we'll find a replacement. Heck, I'll even go in her place!" He yelled, shooting an angry glare at Quinn, who was blushing and biting her lips together. Rachel broke free from the light barrier he had made with his arm, keeping her back and stood in front of her. "Mr Schuester-"

"Sir, why?" Quinn asked, although she knew perfectly well why.

Mr Schuester glared at her once more and stepped around Rachel, holding her back again and walked up to Quinn. Lowering his voice he threatened; "You know why. And I want you out of my club."

"Is this because her and Rachel broke up?" Brittany innocently asked.

"Yes, but it's not just that." Mr Schuester told her, never taking his eyes off Quinn. Again, Rachel came around, but was stopped by his arm so she stood on her tiptoes. "Please Mr Schuester don't."

Again, she was ignored. He stepped closer to the blonde and widened his eyes at her, letting her know he was serious. "I don't want you anywhere near Rachel, Quinn."

"Mr Schuester I understand that you're looking out for me but-"

"No Rachel." He said, whipping his head round and looking at her. "For years I have stood by and turned a blind eye to the harassment and bullying you have suffered, and I will not be oblivious to it now."

"But Mr Schuester, you can't kick her out of Glee Club!" Rachel argued.

"If she were a guy you'd want me to."

"Whoa, what's that supposed to mean Mr Schue?" Puck asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, what did Quinn do?" Kurt asked, leaning on Blaine.

Mr Schuester looked at Quinn and then at Rachel. Both girls pleaded with him not to tell them what Quinn had done. He then faced the group again. "It doesn't matter. All that does matter is I will not have Quinn in my club!"

"But-"

"It's okay Rachel," Quinn stopped her from arguing for her honour. "I'll go." She said deflated, before smiling up at the group sadly. "Good luck you guys. You'll do really well without me." Without no further words or arguments, Quinn repositioned her bag on her shoulder and left.

After the rehearsal – which was filled with so much tension there really wasn't much point in holding the meeting at all – Rachel held her head up high and marched into Mr Schuester's office. The man followed her, sighing and knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about and for once, he wished it was about songs.

Closing the door to give them some privacy, Mr Schuester sat on the edge of his desk whilst Rachel calmed her breathing. "Mr Schuester was that really necessary?" He didn't want to wai and think before he started speaking, unlike she did. He just spoke his mind. "Rachel I stand by what I said; if what happened to you was caused by one of the boys, you would have called the police and pressed charges. The only reason you haven't done that with Quinn is because you love her."

"But kicking her out of Glee Club?" Rachel exclaimed, her arms out wide and stepping up to him.

"You need to be safe, Rachel." He told her calmly, not wanting to loose his temper in front of her.

"I will be." She said determinedly. "Russell is gone, I have my fathers-"

"You did have a loving girlfriend-" Mr Schuester mumbled, but looking her in the eye so she heard.

Rachel breathed through her nose sharply and let it out slowly, counting so she wouldn't start yelling. "Yes I did, but Mr Schuester, I'm sure all we need is just time and space and I'm sure things will work out between us." The man scoffed at her words. So like a teenager. Thinking the world was wonderful and could be solved by love. Still, at least she was being slightly realistic in seeing they needed space. "How can you say that?" Shaking his head with shock he asked. Rachel bit her lip but straightened herself up. "Because you said it yourself; I love her. I still love and always will."

"Then why have you two broken up?" He asked her harshly, knowing it could hit a nerve. Thankfully, as far as he could see, it hadn't. "Because she needs help." Rachel told him sincerely. "She needs to sort herself out and conquer these fears she has."

"Then why aren't you helping her with that?" He asked again in the same harsh tone and crossing his arms across his chest.

Once again Rachel took a sharp breath through her nose and it let it go slowly. Closing her eyes she pictured Quinn's face. She saw her face when she was laying in her arms after her attack by Russell; how terrified she looked. When she woke up in the hospital and how frightened she still was thinking she was going to lose her. Now she had lost her. She needed to have lost her, but only so she could find herself. Speaking in a soft, quiet, sincere tone, Rachel answered him. "Because sometimes, why you love someone, you need to let them go their own way for a little while." At her words, Mr Schuester gulped and thought back to all the times where he should have let people go so they could help themselves. Maybe Rachel was right. "Will you help her Mr Schuester?"

Her question caught him off guard. "Me?" He asked, unfolding his arms and standing up. Rachel nodded her head and stood close to him, looking up into his kind eyes. "You're the best teacher at this school. In fact you're more than just a great teacher, you're a fantastic friend to us all in Glee Club, especially to me." Hearing her say she considered him a friend made his heart melt a little. "You may not understand or know everything that Quinn has done and why she did it, but she has been suffering too. Her emotional suffering, I believe, is almost as bad as my physical suffering. She needs help, Mr Schuester. I'm dealing with my own problems because of what happened to me in January, but I have my fathers. Quinn's mom is scared and Quinn is confused and terrified." She was close to him now and was on the verge of crying. She reached up to place her hand on his shoulder as she whispered; "Please Mr Schue, she needs you. I need you to this."

In his mind he replayed every word she just said and in the end he sighed wiped his face with his hand. "All right. I'll get her to talk to Miss Pilsbury."

"And will she be able to join Glee Club?" Rachel asked, her eyes still wide as if the answer was written in her orbs. Mr Schue shook his head from side to side for a moment, but then sighed again. "When she shows progress and change..I'll let her come back."

"Thank you. Thank you Mr Schuester." Rachel thanked him and enveloped him in a spontaneous hug. He was a little caught off guard, but hugged back, holding her tightly and wishing for once she wasn't so forgiving.

As she was turning to leave, he couldn't help himself but stop her from going. "Rachel?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around and smiling at him. He licked him lips and stuck his hands in his pockets, not believing he was going to ask her what he was thinking. "Are you going to let her back into your life? When she's proved to you that she's changed, will you just go crawling back into bed with her?" Rachel scowled slightly at his attitude, but slumped her shoulders. She shook her head, clearing the insults she had thought of and replied; "As crude and shocking as that sounds, I have to say that even though you probably don't understand, but I do love her so..I'll see." She shrugged and turned around again, only to be stopped by another question."Even after everything she did?" Huffing with light frustration, Rachel faced him again. "I love her. She was hurting and confused and has been under immense pressure from her dad. Now that he is gone, I hope to think that Quinn can resolve those issues." Mr Schuester shook his head and walked forward as he began to speak; "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but her dad is still out there."

"I know." Rachel answered, trying not to flinch at the idea that he was still out there. "But..he will soon be caught and will be out of our lives."

"I'm proud of you Rachel."

"For what?"

"For not forgiving her too easily."

"There are just some things that need more than pretty words spoken in a soft tone, actions need to be done."

A month. A whole thirty days had gone by, and still there had been no communication between the two once in love teenagers. And Mr Schuester thought it was about time he put Rachel's plan into action. He saw Quinn coming out of one of her classes and he walked up to her, clearing is throat. "Quinn, may I see you for a moment?" She looked a little startled to see him, but she nodded her head. "Yeah, sure."

Quietly, he lead her to his office in the choir room, allowing her to put her books on the table and to sit down in front of him. He looked her over. He couldn't believe that sitting before him was this woman. This woman that had been so sure of herself, to becoming pregnant after feeling insecure to becoming strong again to being a wreck all over. She was like a roller-coaster who's ride of pain was just never going to stop. "Quinn, I need you to go and talk to Miss Pilsbury." He told her, slumping his shoulders forward. Quinn immediately averted his eyes. "What about?" He decided not to play her game and just told her. "About your issues. Your jealousy, your need to have been Rachel's protector, lashing off at everyone who came into contact with her. The fact that you raped her-"

"All right I get it-" Quinn raised her voice slightly and spat at him. Trying to get him to be quiet, but he kept talking. "And the issues with your father and what he did to Rachel to trigger all this off." Sighing slightly, Quinn bit her lip and shook her head. Speaking quietly, "I need help, Mr Schuester."

And the man felt his heart melt again. What was it about these girls that made him so sappy? "I know you do. And, I want to help you. Promise me you'll go and see Miss Pilsbury?" Reluctantly, Quinn met his eyes again and nodded her head. "I promise."

Just like she had promised Mr Schuester the day before, when the bell for lunch rang out through the halls and the classrooms of the school the next day, Quinn walked up to the door she was quietly dreading. It wasn't the fact that she was seeing a counsellor, it was the fact she was going to have to admit what she had done and then not run out and face the fact she would have to talk about it. Thinking about and imagining the look Miss Pilsbury was going to give her was making her want to run. But amazingly, she didn't run. She shook herself together and held her head up high. She had to do this, not just for her sake, but for the sake of Rachel and their relationship. Like a drug addict or an alcoholic, she was willing to go through this small amount of pain in comparison to what Rachel had gone through, to prove that she loved Rachel and was going to hold onto her love for the rest of time.

Easier said then done, as, as she was about to open the door and go through she suddenly got cold feet and her hand hovered above the door handle. It was like on the the other side of that door was going to be the beginning of her future. Literally. She was either going to turn around and live with the guilt and the sorrow, stay in her abyss of darkness forever, long after she got out of Lima and for the rest of her life. Or, she was going to – for lack of a better term and phrase – man up and face what she had done and do the right thing by getting help.

"Admitting is hard, courage and seeing the help through is harder." She mumbled to herself, biting her lip, still debating whether to go in. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Mr Schuester asked, coming up and standing behind the nervous looking Quinn. With a flick of her hair, the blonde turned to look at him. In his eyes she saw that he was still mad at her, of course he was. Rachel was special, and he was looking out for her, just like she had done. But then she also saw a shadow of pride in his eyes. He was proud of her at that moment. The fact she was taking his advice – and Rachel's – and was actually going to get some help for this problems she was battling. The corner of her lip turning up into a very small, but very definite smile. "No thanks Mr Schuester," she told him, turning her head back to the door she was about to walk through. Sighing she allowed her shoulders to deflate and her breathing to even out. "I need to go in there by myself. I can't have you or Rachel holding my hand." Behind her, Mr Schuester nodded his head, glad that she was able to go into the room by herself. It proved to him that she was strong, but she was also willing to do what she needed by herself.

Just as she was about to push down the handle and step inside, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. She didn't dare turn and look at Mr Schuester's face again. Instead, she stared at the door handle and bit down on her lip harder. Listening to his strong, but quiet voice; "I'm proud of you Quinn." He kept his hand on her shoulder as they both breathed in their silence. Then, Quinn unclenched her nervous fist, raised it and shuddering slightly placed it on top of his. Her thin fingers curled gently onto his and felt him squeeze her shoulder back. They stayed like that for a few second, until she breathed out the breath she had been holding in since he appeared, let go of his comfort and opened the door.

Stepping into the little office, Quinn smoothed out her skirt and cleared her throat. "Miss Pilsbury?" The young woman had been scribbling away at some paperwork and hadn't heard the door open or close. Her head snapped up and a bright smile was pasted on. "Hello Quinn." She greeted cheerfully in her happy voice. "Are you okay?" She asked as Quinn just stood there, awkwardly playing with the bottoms of her sleeves. She wasn't looking at her. Instead in her eyes were focused on the ground. The bottom of the leg of the desk, to be exact. It appeared Miss Pilsbury had forgotten to dust or wipe or whatever it was she did, the bottom of her desk's legs. The feet were covered in a light sprinkling dust. Not much, in fact a normal amount, but it still drew Quinn to it. Before she registered that Miss Pilsbury had spoke.

Quickly, tearing her eyes away from the floor, Quinn looked at her. Still playing with her sleeve, she shakily and rather nervously told her; "I er..I think I need to talk to you." She then swallowed hard and shifted from foot to foot. The young ginger woman behind the desk sat up straighter and cupped her hands together on the top of the desk. "Oh okay." She nodded, her eyes shining brightly, the sun making the brown and hazel colours of her irises sparkle like stars. The same way Rachel's did, Quinn noticed. "Well er, why don't you take a seat," Miss Pilsbury indicated to one of the two spare chairs in front of her.

Cautiously, Quinn pulled the chair out and sat on it, wafting her skirt around her and mirroring the older woman's posture, although not quite so rigid. For a little while, both young women looked at each other; Miss Pilsbury's smile never faltering, where Quinn continuously chewed her bottom lip and feeling her stomach churn within her. After what felt like hours, Miss Pilsbury spoke up, in her cheery voice again. "So what is you need to talk about?"

Ah ha. There was the question. What did Quinn want to talk about? What did she need to talk about? A lot of things actually, but surely that would take longer than an hour, and she was sure that Miss Pilsbury had a lot more important things to do. She needed to talk about her issues with her father, her problems with Rachel, what happened with Rachel..and she was pretty sure once she started talking she wouldn't be able to stop talking! She figured that was something she had picked up from Rachel whilst they were dating. And, she figured, Rachel had picked up some of the blonde's temper, if by what had happened a month ago was anything to go by, when they broke up.

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Quinn thought how best to answer her question. Did she just dive in there and tell her? Or, did she play it safe and skip around the issue for a little while? No, no she shouldn't skip around it. That's what had got her into this awful situation. She needed to come clean. She had to admit it and then once she had admitted it, she could get help. Much needed help. Looking up from Miss Pilsbury's hands, neatly clasped together, she had just been studying whilst she thought, Quinn stared into the woman's eyes and told her in the strongest voice she could make; "I've done a really bad thing and...and I need to get some help." In front of her, Miss Pilsbury nodded her head. "Okay. What er..what did you do exactly?"

Another question. Another question that needed answering but had too many answers. What did she do? Well, she ruined her relationship with the most wonderful and perfect girl of all time and in by doing so destroyed her own happiness as well as that of said girl. She had raped her girlfriend, hurt her best friend and her best friend's girlfriend by yelling at them and pushing said best friend against a wall and pinning her there, she had scared her own mother half to death and she had made her father despise her existence. But, she thought she should start with the most terrible of the long list of things she had done.

Speaking in a quiet, almost husky voice Quinn told her, "I...I'm not proud of it." And Miss Pilsbury gave her a small smile of understanding. Although, how could anyone really understand? She nodded her head, "I can imagine you're not."

"I didn't want to do it," the blonde quickly told her, "but I felt like I had to." She was beginning to panic now. Feeling like the criminal she thought she should have been labelled as. On seeing Quinn's panic flash across her face, Miss Pilsbury leaned in and spoke in a soft delicate voice. "Quinn, why don't you just tell me what you did. Then you can talk to me about why you did it." The girl nodded her head and dampened her lips, thinking that was a better way to go about it.

Opening her mouth, she was about to do it. She was about to admit exactly what she had done, but then she thought of the consequences of what would happen if she just openly admitted to what she did. It was her job as not only as a teacher – therefore a figure of authority – but as a school guidance counsellor, to report these things. She couldn't let that happen. Sure what she had done was wrong but..but she couldn't report her. She was fixing it. She was sorting this thing out.

"Before I do," she blurted, desperation sounding though, "will you promise not to tell anyone." The woman blinked at her. "Well that would depend on what it was you did." That seemed fair, but she still couldn't risk it. "Okay but...will you at least, not tell my mom? I really don't want her to know, or at least to know second hand."

It was at this point that Miss Pilsbury began to think that Quinn was pregnant again. She sighed and softened her tight features. Leaning over once again, she widened her already large eyes and made her look right into her pupils. "Whatever you say Quinn, will be kept between us." She spoke as if she meant it, as if Quinn could trust her. But she needed one more promise, and what she was about to say she knew would make Miss Pilsbury worry beyond control. Taking a quick breath, Quinn composed herself. "I..I also need to make sure that you..that you won't call the police." The woman straightened up. Looking at her like she had just shot someone. "W..why would I call the police?" She stuttered, afraid of what Quinn had done. The blonde hung her head, showing quite clearly just how ashamed she was. "Because what I did is a criminal offence." She admitted quietly.

Now the doe eyed woman was scared again. She knew that some of the students at the school had done bad things, but none of them had actually admitted to her committing a criminal offence. Holding herself together, she cleared her throat and asked; "What did you do Quinn?" The pause between the question and the answer gave both women the proof that what she had done was bad. Seriously bad. In a dark whisper, laced with shame and pain Quinn confessed; "I raped Rachel."

The look of shock was written across the doe eyed red haired woman and Quinn kept her head hung and low. Although she couldn't see, she knew the woman's jaw had dropped and her eyes were flickering from side to side, trying to comprehend if she had heard her correctly, or if this was some sort of prank. When the thick silence remained, Quinn cleared her throat and began talking.

"I..I put on a strap on and..and-"

"I don't need to know the details Quinn." Miss Pilsbury cut her off, waving her hands about in front of her face, as if she could see the act being done and she was trying to wipe it away. Like the dust and germs she spent her life trying to rid. "Sorry." Quinn mumbled, knowing that it was the one word she longed to never say ever again, even though she would have to time and time again.

Once the shock had sunk into her brain Miss Pilsbury regained herself. Clearing her throat once more, she asked her the difficult question that Quinn had been asking herself over and over and had admitted the answer to her victim. "Why did you do it?" Slowly, Quinn raised her head and shrugged her shoulders, although she knew what she had to say. "Mr Schuester seems to think that what happened between my dad and Rachel, triggered off this need to protect her. She's small and fragile and..and I love her. So, when she was hurt I was just acting on all of these instincts. The need to protect her and keep her out of harms way was just too great." As she spoke, Miss Pilsbury nodded her head, taking in every word and reason for why she would do such a thing. "What kind of instincts?" She asked, and Quinn narrowed her eyebrows.

What kind of instincts? She wasn't sure. All she was sure of was that there was some force inside of her, pulling and pushing, squeezing her and springing her, making her need to do what she did.

"I..I don't know." She answered, shaking her head and her eyes looking down again. Knowing it was a touchy subject, but an important one, Miss Pilsbury took a deep breath and released it slowly before asking; "Do you think, maybe it has something to do with Beth?"

"Beth?" The blonde snapped her eyes back up to those of Miss Pilsbury's, unsure of where she was going with the idea of bringing up her daughter. Nodding her head yet again, Miss Pilsbury began to explain herself. "Yes. To me it sounds like your need to protect has stemmed from motherly instincts you would have been using with Beth."

To Quinn, it made sense. She didn't look at Rachel like she was her daughter but..but as she thought back to their times together, the way she would rock Rachel or hold her hand when they were near a crowd, gripping onto it tightly, waiting until she had secured her seatbelt before driving off and performing several other little gestures that a mother would do..she thought that maybe the woman sat in front of her had a point. She didn't love Rachel like a daughter because that would be creepy but..but maybe Miss Pilsbury had a point with what she was saying.

"Are you saying that...that I treated Rachel the way I would have if Beth had been bullied or something?" Again, Miss Pilsbury nodded her head, and even managed to smile a little. "I think so. Like animal instincts. You saw Rachel, your girlfriend, someone you love, being hurt and so you let your primal instincts take over."

"I..I guess that makes sense." Quinn said, furrowing her eyebrows and thinking it over once again, before Miss Pilsbury spoke up again. "But then, you took it too far and hurt her."

"I was jealous." She spat out, angry with herself all of a sudden.

"Of what?" Miss Pilsbury asked, frowning herself in wondering what Quinn had to be jealous of. The blonde sighed, knowing and realising how stupid she was about to sound. "Of..of the way that she looked at..at Mr Schuester."

"Mr Schuester?" The woman gasped, almost laughing but then remembering her place and the situation. Nodding, without looking at her, Quinn continued. "And the way he looked at her. I guess I...just got afraid that..this irrational that she was going to go off with him and..and leave me."

"What made you think that?"

"Honestly?" Quinn flickered her eyes up to the woman's again. "I have no idea. I guess..I guess sometimes I just thought that I wasn't good enough for her you know? That, even though I treated her like the star she is and my very own little princess, I just thought she would leave me."

"Even though she loves you more than anything else in the world?" The woman asked, raising her eyebrow up at the young blonde. "I told you it was irrational." Quinn smiled sadly and then letting her eyes drop again. "But, you're wrong. She doesn't love me any more. What I did, kind of broke and ruined the love we had. Why would she love me after what I did?"

That was the toughest part. Quinn had been wondering why on earth Rachel kept on telling her that she loved her. She had been thinking that if she had been hurt by someone like that, she would hate them. Hate them with every fibre in her body. So why did Rachel keep saying she loved her? How was it, when they were breaking up, that she was able to look at her and not be afraid. Miss Pilsbury could see that the cogs were turning and the wires were trying to connect inside the blonde's mind and she wanted to put her at ease. She had eyes and she had seen the way the two of them looked at each other. She had never seen Rachel look at someone in the same way, or anywhere near the same way, as she had with Quinn.

Lowering her voice and softening her tone, Miss Pilsbury told her what Quinn wanted to here. She was sure it was true, so what was the harm? "I'm sure she does still love you Quinn. It will take time but, I'm sure she still loves you."

"I just need to get her to forgive me." Quinn whispered, and Miss Pilsbury leaned back in her chair.

"And you think these sessions will help?" With a light tone of hope, she asked. Still not looking up and in her eye completely, Quinn shrugged. "I do. If they don't then..then I'll just wait for my dad to back out of hiding and deal with whatever it is he wants me to do."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad has never approved of me and Rachel dating. I know that. It's pretty obvious, that's why he did what he did. He thinks I'm sick, that because I love Rachel I must have some sort of illness. I've wanted to prove to him that me and Rachel are meant to be but..but I guess with me proving so much and trying to keep Rachel with me..that I've ruined it. By me..hurting her, I've just ruined it. So, if Rachel doesn't forgive me, then I'll just go back to being daddy's little girl."

"Well, I think if we work hard then..then that won't happen. I don't think you want to go back to your old ways, you're better and stronger than that Quinn."

"You think?" Quinn asked, widening her eyes with hope that maybe she was right. Clapping her hands to break the tension, Miss Pilsbury beamed; "Absolutely! So, same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "That'll be good. Thanks Miss Pilsbury." She thanked her, getting up and walking out of the office.

Finally, she was going to get better and she was going to prove, not just to Rachel and not just to her dad, that she was okay and was capable of having a perfect relationship again.

A few weeks later, getting towards the end of April, Quinn was sorting out her books in her locker, getting prepared for her session with Miss Pilsbury, when she saw the flash of an argyle skirt and sweater. Recognising it as Rachel, she slammed her locker door shut and sprinted after the girl. Her heart, fluttering like mad. She thought it was time. It had been over two months since they last talked and Quinn really missed Rachel. She thought it was about time that Rachel was made known to the progress she had made.

"Rach?" She called, but the girl continued to walk. "Rachel! Rachel wait, please." She ran up to her and came to a quick halt as Rachel stopped and turned around, her hair swishing around her and her brown orbs staring up at Quinn. "Yes Quinn?" She asked in a slightly awestruck but sad tone. For a moment, all they did was look at each other. They hadn't been this close in over two months and they could both feel their hearts and breaths becoming quicker and deeper. Loosing themselves in each other's eyes. Remembering what it was like to hold each other, move the wind blown hair out of their faces, kiss each others lips and whisper 'I love you' into each other's ears.

Snapping out of her little Rachel Berry induced daydream, Quinn shook her head and blinked. "Look," she began, wetting her lips slightly with her tongue and trying to get some moisture in her throat so she wouldn't crack or end up crying. "I know that you don't want to get back together with me." The little brunette opened her mouth to protest, but Quinn stopped her by widening her eyes slightly and speaking again, "At least not until I can prove to you that I've changed. So, I want to prove to you that I have changed. That, that I've changed and I'm never going back to being the possessive, over protective, jealous bitch I was." She wanted nothing more than to hold Rachel's hand and pull her into an embrace that would make her believe her. But she needed a different action to prove she had changed.

Standing there and listening to what Quinn had said, Rachel mashed her lips together and shook her head, speaking in a small voice; "How? How can you prove that you won't hurt me again?"

"You can't just take my word for it." Quinn told her, knowing to some extent that Rachel was going to ask her that. "You have to take someone else's. Someone who isn't involved. Someone on the outside; not Mr Schue or my mom or our friends-"

"So who?" Rachel asked, interrupting her and seeing why people found it so annoying when she rambled. A slow smile spread across Quinn's face as she said; "Miss Pilsbury. My therapist." And Rachel couldn't help the grin that slowly appeared on her own face as she realised that Mr Schuester had kept his promise in telling Quinn. "You've been seeing Miss Pilsbury?" She asked, feeling the tears of pride form. "Yes." Quinn nodded, full on smiling now. "And she's been really amazing in getting inside my head where no one, not even you, could get access and fixing me."

"You were never broken Quinn," Rachel told her quickly, bouncing on her toes slightly, trying to look into the girl's eyes a little more. Shrugging and blushing, "Just needed a little tinkering." Quinn's smile went slightly and she shook her head, "No Rach, I was broken. You're just too wonderful to see it." She cautiously placed her hand on Rachel's cheek and revelled in the fact that the smaller girl leaned into the touch.

Both missing the simple touches they used to share, and knowing that if Quinn was able to prove this, they could get back together and she could prove once again just how much she loved her and how much Rachel loved her in return.

"Miss Pilsbury has been great," Quinn smiled, watching Rachel nod her head slowly. The smile came back on her face as she moved her hand off Rachel's cheek. "And..I want her to tell you." Rachel frowned slightly, but didn't say anything as Quinn turned on her heel and began to walk off in the direction of Miss Pilsbury's office. Rachel following with excitement and hope that Quinn really had sorted through all her issues that only a professional could deal with fully.

They made it to the office and before they went in, Quinn smiled at Rachel and waited for her to return the gesture. As she did, Quinn opened the door and allowed Rachel to go in first. Miss Pilsbury greeted Rachel and asked both girls to sit down. "I have been told that Quinn has been making progress?" She asked Miss Pilsbury, sorting her skirt out and trying to be just as professional. Miss Pilsbury beamed at her. "Excellent progress." She nodded her head. "I must admit, once I started poking around, it wasn't that hard to get Quinn to open up. I still want her to come and see me once a week, but I really think she had made progress." Rachel looked over at Quinn and smile at her; a smile of pride.

For the rest of the hour, the three women discussed what they should do next. Quinn and Rachel discussed the attack that Russell had carried out on Rachel and how they felt, slowly moving on to why Quinn felt like she had to be Rachel's knight in shining armour. Hearing it from Quinn's mouth again, with someone else listening in, made it all seem that much better. It was strange, but Rachel thought that maybe they just needed to talk together all along. She should have just listened to Mr Schuester in the first place and talked to her. In a way, she felt that she had helped Quinn's problem's escalate.

Slowly, somehow, throughout the talk, Rachel had stroked the soft, tingly pad of Quinn's fingers and laced them together. Somewhere during that hour, they had both put to rest what happened and agreed to move on together.

Leaving the office, still hand in hand, Quinn lead Rachel to the empty auditorium. She lead her to one of the darkened chairs and they both sat. Now they had had their counselling session with Miss Pilsbury, Quinn thought they should talk just the two of them. She opened her mouth to speak, but Rachel cut in. "I trust you." She whispered. So quietly, Quinn wasn't sure if it was the wind or if Rachel had spoken. Quinn blinked and Rachel smiled. "I trust you Quinn. You've proved to me that you won't hurt me-"

"I won't." Quinn told her quickly, "Ever again." Rachel nodded her head and cautiously leaned into wrap Quinn up in her arms. Sighing with having the first hug in what felt like years, Rachel bit her lip to stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Quinn wasn't so good at keeping her tears to herself. "I don't want to let you go ever again Rachel." She whispered squeezing her tighter to prove her point. Rachel gripped onto the blonde's cardigan just as tight. "I don't want you to let go."

"Can we pick up where we left off?" Quinn asked, sniffling.

"I really want to." Rachel said, smiling and allowing one tear to slide down her cheek. "Just not back to how we were." She let go of Quinn and looked into her eyes, wiping away the tear drops. "I meant what I said, I want you to be the girl I fell in love with, Quinn. Not the one you became." Nodding her head, Quinn picked up Rachel's hands and kissed the palms before placing them over her heart. "I promise."


	36. Chapter Thirty Five: Talking

**Chapter Thirty Five**

**Talking**

"Can I ask you something?" Quinn asked as Rachel, as she lay her head on the brunette's lap. Her girl's long fingers scraped themselves across her scalp as she pulled and tugged at her hair, feeling like she was weaving cloth with her golden locks. They were sat on her bed, listening to the downpour of the April showers hitting the window panes outside. A lazy, hazy heat surrounded them. It was cold outside and warm with the heating on. Both girl's eyes were closing with the pulling force and need to drift into an early nap before dinner, before Rachel's fathers returned home from work. With their homework finished, they thought it would be the perfect opportunity to relax and feel comfortable with each other once again.

Through her sessions with Miss Pilsbury, one thought was constantly rotating in her mind; how was Rachel feeling? What did she think when Quinn was hurting her, violating her in the worst way a person could hurt their lover? She didn't want to think of it, but it had to be addressed. The way Rachel had acted afterwards, understandably with such hostility and a course hatred, showed her that she obviously was not sure of what to make of what happened. But it also made Quinn unsure too. Of course she knew what she had done was terrible thing, but the way Rachel acted was giving the impression that she hadn't done anything. Or at least, nothing that serious. Flinching, of course, gave away that she was scared of Quinn, and that broke the blonde girl's heart. Being scared of the person you truly love was horrible, but there was more that Quinn needed to know.

Like all the times Miss Pilsbury had gotten inside her head – with the help of a professional and more experienced therapist the guidance counsellor had brought in – she wanted to get inside Rachel's head. Her girl loved to delve deep inside the minds of the people she loved. She had wanted to, but wanted to keep the girl's inner thoughts personal until it was a better time. Rachel had wanted to talk to her about her behaviour, leading up the harrowing even, but then after what had happened she didn't want to even look at her. Again, understandably.

Now though, now they were back with each other and were willing to go back to how things were before Rachel's first attack, Quinn thought this was the perfect opportunity to finally discuss what they should have done before all of this. It was important. She had talked with the therapist and with Miss Pilsbury, but really, she needed to talk to the girl she loved. And the girl she loved needed to talk to her.

Above her, Rachel hummed, still threading her fingers through Quinn's strands and feeling sleepy; her eyes becoming as heavy as lead, but determined to stay awake to answer her newly appointed girlfriend's question. Biting her lip and then mashing her lips together, Quinn stared at Rachel's pink laptop that was directly ahead of her. Focusing on the sliding clasp of the machine she asked her question; "Will you tell me what you thought after I hurt you?" She rushed her question and clamped her teeth down on her folded lips.

Wishing she hadn't have rushed her question and maybe asked it in a different way. She wanted to know not just how she felt, but what she felt. All these Why she didn't scream at Quinn and order her out of the house? Why did she sleep next to her, in her arms that night? Did she feel dirty or sore or repulsed when she woke and washed? That morning she had snapped at Quinn and gave her a death threatening glare, but afterwards she didn't say anything. How could she have agreed to get in the car with her? What did she think and feel when she was in the car? Granted, there was space between them – with Rachel sat in the back and Quinn driving – but still, how could she even stand with Quinn in Glee Club that day? The only piece of the aftermath of her reaction, all the information she understood about how Rachel reacted, was that they broke up. She understood completely that they broke up. They needed to have broken up. Quinn needed to see just what she could loose if she didn't face up to some of her issues and come face to face with the hurt she had caused. As much as it pained her to know the truth, their break up was for the best thing for them both. The space was well needed; space apart from each other, space to think, to reflect, to figure out what they both truly wanted and how they were going to set about getting it in a positive way.

But what she didn't understand, was why Rachel agreed to get back together with her after what she did and why she had only had that one outbreak of anger. Why she hadn't called the police. Why she hadn't told her fathers – or only assumed she hadn't told her fathers, otherwise she wouldn't be alive at that point – and why she had appeared to sweep it under the carpet, locked it away in the back of her mind and acted as if she had forgotten it or the incident never happened. Why did she still love her after what she had done?

On top of her head, she felt Rachel's fingers still. Quinn braced herself for the anger. The hatred, the revisiting of pain, the flashbacks, the crying and screaming...she prepared herself for anything and everything Rachel was going to throw at her. What she was thrown, though, surprised Quinn and made her frown with confusion. "I'm surprised you opened up so easily to Miss Pilsbury." Rachel told her, almost with a proud tone. Her fingers started up again. Again. She was pretending nothing had happened. She hadn't even looked in the iron chest that kept all of her dark secrets and terrifying past experiences. Simply, she was ignoring Quinn's question and ultimately, ignoring the chance to open up and release all of the emotions, thoughts and feelings she had to be harbouring in that brilliant mind of hers.

Sitting up Quinn looked at Rachel with a light confused expression. She sat with her legs crossed and reached out to tuck a strand of Rachel's brown hair behind her ear. It was held back in a head band, but a strand had come lose from lying down and resting against her pillows. Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's cheek, staring into her deep brown eyes, softly telling her in a light voice; "Rachel that's not answering my question." Her girl really was the best actress in the world, because at that point she didn't show any flicker of sadness, fright, anticipation...nothing Quinn was expecting. Although she was sure she was feeling it. All she did was smile lightly and tucked two strands of hair behind Quinn's ears and pressed her palms again Quinn's cheeks. Still smiling her small smile, the only give away to her true feelings of not wanting to talk about it, and softly said to Quinn's eyes; "I want you to talk to me first." Her eyes never blinked and that was another indication to the blonde that Rachel really didn't want to talk about it, for whatever reason.

Lightly sighing through her throat, Quinn rolled her eyes and closed them for a moment; wishing again that her girl would just grant her this one request. She wanted to help Rachel just as much as she had helped her. Why couldn't she see that? It was hard and awful topic to discuss and, clearly, Quinn was disgusted by her actions, but she felt it was important for them to talk about it. There had to be communication in their relationship. If there wasn't, then neither would know truly how the other was feelings. And that was how they had gotten into this situation in the first place. True, it was Quinn's own fault, but she felt that she had to talk to Rachel and Rachel had to talk to her, otherwise their relationship would always feel rocky and different than what it should be.

As Quinn had learned, sometimes they both needed a little push to get that help. Opening her eyes, Quinn found herself staring just as deeply into Rachel's chocolate dark eyes. Those eyes she had found herself dreaming about. Gently, she took her hand off Rachel's cheek and pressed both hands to Rachel's little ones on her own cheeks. Whispering with desperation; "Rachel-"

"So why did you?" Rachel interrupted, squeezing her own eyes shut, as if drowning out her responses and making a physical stance of just how much she didn't want to talk about it and just how uncomfortable and hurt she was was. Wanting to change the topic more forcefully. If Quinn couldn't see her eyes, then she couldn't be distracted and would tell her what she wanted to know. What she was frustrated at. Why could Quinn talk to a woman she barely knew, and not the girl she loved, adored and treasured?

Even as she glared through the foggy darkness of her closed eyes, Rachel could still see the images she was haunted by. As she waited in the raindrop splattering silences that surrounded her, she saw before her attacks. Both performed by members of the same family. One who she bizarrely enough loved more than any other human or object in the world. She wanted to forget so badly, that is was this same person who she was previously resting with and enjoying her peaceful company who had hurt her in the worst way physically and emotionally possibly.

So why was she still so in love with her? Why was this four letter emotion so powerful that it blocked out logic?

Sighing lightly once again, Quinn began swirling her finger around Rachel's bare knee; drawing light circles and other shapes – love hearts and stars mostly – as she thought of how to answer. Really, she didn't want to talk about herself; she had been for weeks with a therapist and Miss Pilsbury. Now she just wanted Rachel to talk. The girl was known for her rambling so, why couldn't she just talk? A tough subject, absolutely, but Quinn just wanted to let her in. Let her into how she was feelings, what she was thinking during and before it happened and what she felt afterwards. Realising the best way to get Rachel talking, was to talk herself. Ease her into the conversation.

Settling with talking about the truth that wasn't quite so apparent at the time in Miss Pilsbury's office. She closed her eyes and took lifted her and Rachel's hands off her face and holding both of Rachel's little hands in her own. The brunette's hands were damp with a nervous sweat, but Quinn chose to ignore it, choosing instead to stroke her fingertips to calm her down. Even though she wasn't showing any signs of anxiety, Quinn still wanted to keep her calm and relaxed, for when they did eventually bring the conversation onto her and how she felt.

"I didn't." Quinn told her dryly, shrugging. "Not really." Still with her eyes closed Rachel nodded her head. Her eyes were still tightly closed as she spoke back, her voice trying to sound in her usual cheery self, but not succeeding that well. "But she said it didn't take much to get you to talk?" Quinn looked down to Rachel's lips, seeing the way they were snapped shut and held close together in a tight line. Moving back up to her eyes. Focusing on the soft, smooth skin of her eyelids. "To her maybe, but perhaps she wasn't counting the pauses." Quinn spoke softly and in a normal volume, listening to the tapping rain and shrugging, mashing her lips together slightly and watching Rachel's face. "Pauses?" The brunette asked, relaxing her eyes but frowning her eyebrows at the possibility of just how long Quinn kept silence for. Wondering just how long it really took for Quinn to open up. Yes, she wanted to get better and clear her chest and conscience, but she still couldn't understand why she couldn't talk to her.

Mashing her lips tighter between her teeth, Quinn nodded her head slowly, fully aware that Rachel couldn't see her. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes shifted away from Rachel's closed eyes to her lips and resting finally on their hands. Focusing mostly on her fingers. She loved that girl's fingers. So slender and smooth. "Yeah." Voice croaking a little as she spoke, feeling worse than terrible. The feeling of betrayal to Rachel was what made her feel the most guilty, she thought. "With me contemplating everything I was going to say without feeling so bad."

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, opening her eyes painfully slowly, and Quinn could see them gloss and shine; tears sparkling through at her. Her mouth opened in shock and surprise and she let go of Rachel's hand with one of her own and cupped her girl's cheek; awaiting to catch the first falling tear.

Scrambling to her knees, Quinn held her hand against Rachel's cheek and whispered into her eyes, whilst staring as deeply as she could into them; "Why?" The brunette inches away from her could feel herself welling up with in unnecessary guilt. "For not talking with you." Sniffling, she told her. Quinn's face tightened slightly. She couldn't believe that her girl was blaming herself. She shouldn't be blaming herself, and Quinn had to make it none. She took Rachel's sweating hand and brought it to her chest, placing it over her beating heart as she tried to calm her breathing to the same steadying rhythm. Licking her lips quickly, Quinn then told her in the most calm, but at the same time forceful way she could so that her girl; her beyond amazing, out of the Galaxy brilliant, girl to understand. "Rachel, when will you understand, none of this was your fault. You have to forget that. What happened to you, what I did to you, was not your fault okay?" Her voice was barely a whisper by the time she had finished speaking, ending up with her fighting the urge to cry.

For a little while, feeling like millennia, the two girls looked into each other. Not just at each other, not just into each others eyes but really into one another. Not just their souls but their hearts and what they really felt. Slowly, Rachel's tears stopped forming and only a few slipped out from her eyes. She licked her lips and pressed her free hand on Quinn's cheek, once again mirroring her position. "Okay." She whispered, even quieter than before. Just as Quinn was about to break down in tears, Rachel spoke up again. "Quinn?" Sniffling and willing herself not to cry, Quinn snapped her attention to Rachel's eyes, even though she had never left those brown pools of beauty. "Yeah?" Too many tears had been shed and she couldn't wait for the moment where they could have a serious conversation and not need to fight back tears, like a raging war. Swallowing her own batch of tears Rachel leaned into the girl's palm on her cheek. "Can we please put it behind us?" Her eyes looked as if she was begging and pleading. And Quinn swore to herself that she would never make Rachel give her that look again, unless it was for something good. Only good things should happen to the remarkable girl in front of her. "Are you sure?" She asked, shakily, knowing that she wanted to talk about how her girl was really feeling and not just sweeping everything under the carpet they had woven whist being together and falling in love with each other. A light, small smile graced her girlfriend's lips. "Yeah." She said, defiantly but with a light tone. "We need to move on, and although this conversation was good and a healthy one for us to have, I think we should focus on our new task."

Quinn was puzzled. As far as she was aware, they hadn't really had a conversation. Unless she had blanked out the part where her girlfriend confessed to her how she was really feeling during their time apart and with what happened to her. Still, she thought it best to leave it. The conversation was out in the air now, and it was up to Rachel to decide when it was to land and be talked about.

"What's that?" She asked, wondering what their 'new task' could possibly entail. Subtly, Rachel removed her hand off Quinn's chest and laced their fingers together once more, before replying with; "Finding and punishing your dad."

After a rather enjoyable dinner with Rachel's fathers chatting away about their days and making jokes about their colleagues and workloads, Quinn's hand lightly on Rachel's leg the entire time and squeezing it occasionally, just because it felt right. Keeping it firmly their and tracing little patterns on her soft skin, they headed upstairs for the night.

Every smile and glance they gave each other, made them remember their promise to each other they had made upstairs just an hour or so before. Even though Rachel was eating with her left hand, she sacrificed the ability to eat with her cutlery normally to place her hand on top of Quinn's, only for her girlfriend to entwine their fingers together. Whilst the men were talking to each other and laughing, Quinn's eyes looked over to Rachel and Rachel's to Quinn's. They smiled shyly at each other with sleepy eyes, but before they could excuse themselves or at least have a light dessert, Quinn brought their conjoined hands up from under the table and brought the back of Rachel's hands to her lips, kissing it lightly. Closing her eyes and drowning in the scent of her moisturiser and her very own Rachel Berry aroma.

Dressing ion a pair of Rachel's pyjamas, Quinn waited for her girl to return from the bathroom. She had taken a shower whilst Rachel said goodnight to her parents and was now sat reading a book. She was looking for a poem she could put music to for Rachel. Her grandmother had given her the anthology of romantic poems for a birthday present. It had been sitting in the bottom of her bag ever since she confessed her feelings for Rachel, just waiting to be opened and for the perfect sonnet to be picked out and read to her. Or sung.

Staring at herself in her bathroom mirror, Rachel saw the attack before her eyes all over again. Russell's attack. Throughout her time apart from Quinn, she had been thinking about that night and how scared she was. Every night since she would dream of it, being shown in a different way. Before Quinn's turn of events, she always saw the blonde come to her rescue, closely followed by her fathers on black stallions, Quinn leading them on a snow white on with a flaming red mane. However, as she watched the images play out before her like a high definition movie, the fluttering feeling she felt in her chest and the churning sensation in her stomach, were not feelings of panic. But more of determination. After her attack from Quinn, she had been thinking about it long and hard, almost to the point of where she was sick of thinking about it. Like a song that just keeps getting played inside your head and never leaves until a better one comes.

All the questions were there: why did she do it, what made her do it, how could she possibly think it was okay to do that...and every other question in connection. However, the main question inside her brain was; why and how do you still love her? And then it hit her. Influence and paranoia. That's what had made her do it. Although she had been witness to the horrible things her father had done and knew how wrong it was, something inside her DNA must have told her that that was the only way anger could be conquered and Rachel knew she had to talk to her. She was so proud of Quinn that she was getting help by herself – albeit with a small push from her and Mr Schue – and she knew that she had to complete some unfinished business: she had to tell Quinn everything.

Emerging from the bathroom, Rachel stood by the door and watched as her blonde girlfriend read over a book she had taken out of her school bag. With her back turned, Rachel could still tell that Quinn had her black rimmed reading glasses on. She only wore them in dim light; with only the bedside light on, she had to put them on. Rachel was one of the few people who knew about Quinn's reading glasses, and she felt honoured to see her wearing them, when no one else could. Understanding how Quinn must have felt when she took Rachel's virginity. She remembered the memory and she smiled lightly. However, she then remembered what she wanted to do before they went to sleep that night.

Looking at her peaceful Quinn, Rachel called out to her in her normal volume, "Quinn?", but because of the silence of the room it sounded like she was shouting. Biting her lip, her hair loose and straying around her shoulders, she watched as Quinn turned around and smile at her. Discreetly, she bookmarked her page and set it down on the bedside table. She waited for Rachel to talk to her. The look she was giving her, was all the evidence and proof she needed to know that they were going to talk. No. Rachel was going to talk and she was going to listen. It was her turn to listen. She was sick of the sound of her own voice. Carefully, as if there were glass shards on the floor, Rachel crept over to the bed and stood over the right side; the side Quinn wasn't currently occupying, as she stared at her.

Fingers fumbling, Rachel took four deep breaths before she looked up into Quinn's hazel eyes and began to speak. "Before I asked if we could put all this behind us but..but before we sleep, I feel that there are somethings I have to get off my chest. That way we can fully move on and put the past completely behind us." Quinn nodded her head and indicated to Rachel that she should continue. Swallowing hard, Rachel straightened up and relaxed her hands. "The first time I was attacked, by your father, I was scared. I thought, what is this man doing and can't someone tell him what he's doing is wrong? When he attacked me the second time, I was fearing for my life."

She swallowed again and fought the urge to look away from Quinn's dazzling eyes. "That night I seriously thought I was I going to die. But you saved me, Quinn." She told her in a soft, appreciated voice. "You saved me and I would be eternally grateful for that. But," she bit her lip and this time she did look away for a quick moment before returning her eyes to Quinn's. "I then saw just how my attack had affected you. I ignored it because it felt, admittedly, good to have someone as wonderful as you defend me. But Quinn, when you yourself attacked me, do you want to know how I felt?" Squinting through her tired, but strong eyes, she watched Quinn nod her head. "I was fearing for my life again, Quinn. For a moment, I seriously thought it your father who was hurting me and I..I felt like I was dying."

Once more, Quinn mashed her lips together and listened, ignoring her feelings and just listened to everything Rachel had kept to herself. "When I lay next to you that night, I lay awake wondering who was going to save me. I wanted you to save me Quinn, but how could you when you were the one hurting me. I have to admit Quinn, I wasn't angry with you, but scared of you. Terrified of you. I had been for a while. Wondering when it was my turn that you were going to turn your anger on me like you had done with people at school and your mom and Santana. But I never thought you would go that far, as to do that. Slap me, shout at me anything but what did. And I was hurt, Quinn. I was scared of you and I..I honestly never thought I could trust you again." Quinn nodded her head once again and felt the tears spill and race down her cheeks. Again, she ignored it.

"But Quinn," Rachel placed on knee on the bed and crawled over to her girl, "I saw the way you were. Afterwards and after we broke up. You were hurting, I believe on some level, more than me. I have never seen anyone show that kind of sorrow before and that was when I knew you were going back to the old you. The you that I fell deeply in love with." She brushed her thumbs over the tear drops and wet snail trail streaks. "Although you hurt me, terrified me and almost made me no longer believe in the power of love...I still love you." She lowered her voice and whispered in the silence of the room; "Quinn, I forgive you." Crying with tears of forgiveness and overwhelmed happiness and admiration for her girlfriend, Quinn thanked Rachel repeatedly; never being so thankful for anything in her entire life. Rachel took charge and wrapped the blonde, crying girl up in her arms, rocking her slightly and then laying them both down.

Snuggling together that night, both girls felt like several thousand tonnes of weight had been lifted from them. Finally they were starting a new, a fresh and were completely focused on their new mission – hopefully not – impossible.


	37. Thirty Six: Fighting a Losing Battle

**Just a quick note for the content and context; I did some research on American schooling systems, but just so I'm not completely confused I'm going to pretend that the schooling system is exactly the same as the British one. So, kids break up for summer vacation in July and go back in September. Merci! :)**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Fighting a Loosing Battle**

Being half way through April, everyone was stressing. The senior's finals were coming up in less than a month and they had been frantically applying for colleges and awaiting feedback. Even though she had been going through a lot, Rachel had still managed to apply to all of her colleges early; NYADA and even the ambitious Juliard. Why not? Even though Miss Pilsbury had told her that it was nearly impossible for people to get in there, she thought that she had just as good a chance as anyone else. And, to help further her progress of changing and focusing less on her issues, Quinn had helped Rachel with her audition tapes.

Of course she had belted out a few unbelievably brilliant ballads and songs from her life line Broadway. Quinn suggested jazzing it up a bit and throwing in 'Get It Right' just to prove just how committed she is to her singing, and is even thinking of composing her own songs. She may have been biased, but Quinn thought she had never heard a more beautiful sound in her life and her eyes were brimming with proud, love filled, adoring tears.

No one was able to escape the stress of the pending examinations. Everyone was stressing and the stress was rising. Luckily for Artie and Tina, they still had another year of Mckinley and so had offered their services to their friends to help them study. Mike was overly grateful; still applying for medicine but also for dance colleges, and was thrilled that his girlfriend was willing to cut back on her own end of year exam finals studying to help him.

For Quinn, she wasn't just stressing about her finals. Heck, she was on the honour role! She knew that she could handle the pressure of the end of year finals that decided her future for her and if she didn't do well in them she wouldn't be joining Rachel in New York and she wouldn't be able to attend her dream university; NYU. Then she would probably, most likely be stuck in the cow town of Lima, in the farmyard state of Ohio and might as well make an application form for 'Sheets and Things'. Okay. Maybe she was stressing a little. After all, these were important. But, what she was stressing about more, if it was possible, was of course the ever prolonging fear of her father returning to finish off what he started.

Since their talk, Quinn had been looking out for Rachel but in a much more romantic and girlfriendish way. She would text her every night, even when they were together (which was only really at the weekends as Rachel still had her crazy routine) and texted her in the morning. She would pull out her chair for her in the classes they shared and kiss the top of her head before sitting down herself, give her a hug and an excited squeal if (when) she got the right answer and even brought her lunch. Sneaking away to go and pay the delivery boy from the only vegan friendly deli in Lima and surprise her girlfriend. However, she would always make sure either Puck or Santana were near by if she – for some reason like a class – couldn't be joined to her by her hand.

With the talk, she had learned that she had to have help once in a while. Rachel had pointed it out to her – in song of course – that she couldn't do everything herself and that, occasionally, she had to let her friends help her out. Grateful with the advice, she had enrolled Puck and Santana as Rachel's official bodyguards. Her father wouldn't be stupid enough to come to the school to hurt either of them, but still, Quinn couldn't take the chance. That was another lesson she had learned; chances are daring and it may not be as fun, but staying safe is the best way to win at the game of life.

Monday, the beginning of Glee and Quinn had been a ball of nerves all day. No, a boulder of nerves. A complete avalanche of nerves was raining down on her and she couldn't keep still. It could have just been that she had an impromptu American Politics test to prepare for and she really couldn't be bothered with it, wishing she could just wait until the actual exam. As she and Rachel waited for everyone else to arrive – namely Mr Schue, Santana and Brittany – her fingers were fumbling with the pages of the book she was pretending to read to keep her occupied, her lip was being gnawed by her teeth and her eyes were shifting around the room. A constant rhythm of her bouncing foot was keeping her bubbling nerves company. Rachel was sat with her, frowning in concern.

The tiny brunette leaned in, abandoning her own distractions in the form of new sheet music, and placed her hand on the blonde's knee, trying to keep her still. Whispering softly; "Are you okay?" At the sound of her girlfriend's melodic voice, Quinn's knee ceased its movement and she turned her head to look at her. Smiling with bright eyes she told her, "Just nervous." As soon as her own words left her mouth, her knee began bobbing once again and Rachel asked her, "About what?" Just as she was about to tell Rachel all about the test their teacher had sprung on them and then go into a full blown rant about how she still wished there was more she could do to find her father; how he had been playing on her mind for most of the day, and that she really wasn't in the mood to sing, when Finn came into the room, followed by Puck.

Seeing them enter, Quinn shot up out of her seat, leaving her copy of 'The Colour of Purple' on the floor and rushed over to them. Neither boy had time to speak, or even breathe before they were knocked over by Quinn's question; "Have you found my dad yet?" After her speech about finding her dad, and informing her friends about her plan, she was sure that these two would know something. Puck was the best at this stuff. Kurt and Mercedes were the King and Queen of gossip, but Puck knew stuff about bad people. Like he had a sixth sense and she was desperate to know if they had any leads. She'd been so busy trying to please Rachel and make everything up to her, she hadn't made an effort to ask about the boys' quest. Still, now she was asking and she stood in front of them without leaving much room for them to move and demanded to know an answer.

Both boys looked at her and then at each other with mushed eyebrows, thinking about the question and silently asking if they should tell her the truth or not. Both boys had seen 'angry Quinn' and neither wanted to unleashed the blonde beast. Ultimately it was up to Finn to tell her what had happened. Or, lack of happenings. "Er no." He sort of groaned, rubbing his hand on the back of his sweaty neck and not looking at her. "Not yet but we're looking." He mumbled, but with the enthusiasm of a Labrador. Puck turned to her and flashed her his smile that he was sure made all the girls swoon. "Yeah don't worry about it Baby Momma, we're looking." He then averted his eyes away from her a little as he mumbled, shrugging; "You know when we have the time."

"Time?" Quinn snapped, confused at the question.

Both boys looked at her and then at each other, this time with slitted eyes, as if pained to tell her why they only looked for her dad when they had time. Finn, again, took charge of giving an answer by looking at her and alternating hands on the back of his neck. "Yeah, you know..." He trailed off and looked over to Puck to help him out. Huffing slightly, the Mohawked man looked at Quinn and shrugged, with slight exasperation he argued; "We're not the police, Quinn." To which Quinn began to growl and stepped closer – somehow – and poked her finger in his chest. Glaring into his eyes whilst maintaining her frightened expression, of what could happen, accusing; "You've had three months!" Taking her pointed finger off and out of his chest, he continued, raising his hands slightly. His ex-girlfriend could be very scary at times. "We're at school all day and then football and-"

"I don't care about your excuses Puck!" Quinn shouted, with a piercing tone of desperation, causing Rachel to stand up from her seat and the other members of the club to look her way.

Finn and Puck were knocked backwards, stumbling with the sheer force of her voice. Her eyebrows were wavy and her eyes were wide. A line of worry was worn across across her forehead and her head was tilted upwards to stare at both boys, eyes shaking from boy to boy. Her front teeth clenched and her chest rising and falling quickly. The need to get things moving becoming more than a need and more of a necessity. With an expression of confusion, Finn stared down at her and stuttered; "Wh..what?" He tried to hold her gaze, but faltered as she licked her lips and blinked; a warning sign of her loosening up her tension, but only so she could yell. True to her form, Quinn squared her shoulders and stuck her finger at him. "Look," she sort of snarled with gripping teeth harder together and bearing them like a wolf, "My jackass of a father is out there somewhere, plotting to hurt us again and I will not rest until he is found and put behind bars or killed!"

Her voice had raised. At the rising volume, Mike and Sam had come over to try and calm her down, with Rachel leading them. She had snaked her arm around her small, toned waist and held onto her tightly, rubbing circles into her skin with her thumb. Puck held his hands up in defence and argued back just what he was thinking. "Whoa look we're not going to kill him!" He almost shouted back, Finn trying to step around the blonde girl and instructing for his friend to follow. With the intentions of calming her down, had shouted at her and the sound resounded around the room. It didn't, have the desired effect as she clenched her hands together in a fist. "Then just find him so I can!" She shouted, trying to get up in his face.

The tears were beginning to rise in her eyes and Rachel held tighter onto her girlfriend, putting her other arm around her and squeezing her shoulder, balancing on her tiptoes to get closer to her girlfriend's ear. She spoke softly, to try and coax her out of her rising panicking rage; "Quinn-" But the blonde whipped her head down to Rachel's face and looked in her eyes; all the desperation still there. "No Rachel, I mean it." Choking out the words she told her, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend's brown pools of love. The brunette shook her head at her, "No you-", but was interrupted by Quinn yet again. Shaking her head again and holding onto Rachel's hand, the blonde sighed with frustration at why no one else was taking this matter seriously. "Yes I do." She groaned, shrugging Rachel off of her so she could run her hand through her own hair and grasp at the blonde strands. Her body had turned away from her small girlfriend as she strained her eyes up at the ceiling. Her throat was hiccuping and her muscles twitching but she calmed herself down. Her hand was still in Rachel's and she brought herself back to her girl with a heavy, tired sigh. "I do not want him harassing us any more." She told her, voice shaking slightly and biting her lips. Rachel stepped closer to her girlfriend and placed her free hand on Quinn's cheek, staring up into tear sparkling eyes. "He won't Quinn," she softly whispered. "He..he won't."

Staring into each others eyes, the two girls remain looking at each other; Rachel stroking her thumb on Quinn's face and slowly moving her face to Quinn's. As if they were in their own little private bubble, their eyes were making a connection that everyone else in the room could see, but no one else could be a part of. It was their own little electric bond; the Faberry Bond they called it. It was a stream of currents that only they could feel, connecting them and sharing their thoughts and feelings without needing to speak. All words were spoken through their eyes; the eyes are the windows of their souls. That's what Rachel had told Quinn and at that moment, Quinn could really believe it. They'd shared a few moments like this before, but nothing as strong and not in front of other people. As the connection grew fainter, Quinn nuzzled her cheek into the warm, comforting palm of her girlfriend, trying to keep the connection prolonged. Twitching the corner of her mouth upwards, Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, like she was sliding on a cloud, and allowed Quinn to hold her around her waist. Bringing their bodies closer for the remaining seconds of their private, special, loving connection.

Feeling Rachel's chest and stomach rise and fall on her own with her breathing, Quinn closed her eyes. Knowing that the connection was still strong without looking into her eyes, she felt like she was denying their love by seeing the darkness of her eyelids. The tears she had been holding back flowed gently down her cheeks, like raindrops on leaves and Rachel stroked them away by reaction. Gently, the two of them swayed in the middle of the room, revelling in their comfort and warmth, ultimately their love for one another. Only being interrupted by Mr Schuester walking in and clapping his hands, signalling he had a brilliant idea.

At the end of Glee Club, it was apparent that neither girl had lost any form of contact with the other. Their hands were joined together, laced by their fingers, as they stood next to each other at the piano for their warm up and purposely made their arms brush against each other during the dances. As they sang, they made sure to sing to each other. During Rachel's solo, she kept glancing at Quinn and smiling at her. Throughout the rehearsal, their connection was burning strong, waiting to be reignited with a full blast as they got connected again.

Once the bell rang and Mr Schuester allowed them all to go, Rachel shuffled over to Quinn as she packed up her bag. Although she had been trying to focus on her singing and looking to Quinn for guidance and direction, she couldn't help but think of what Quinn had said during their invisible connection.

Holding her backpack on her bag, she bit onto her lip momentarily, composing herself, and worried her eyebrows. It was if the roles were reversed. Where before Rachel was worried about the possible return of Russell to do harm against her and Quinn, it was now Quinn who was holding that worry more closely. Not to say Rachel herself wasn't worried, of course she was. She still had the nightmares and looked behind her as she walked, in case someone was following her or watching her, waiting to strike like a jaguar, but she felt she was handling the precautions of what had happened to her well. She thought whenever Quinn got angry or upset about it, it was for her benefit. A form of sympathy. Now it was clear she was still holding the guilt of what happened to her and was fearing just as much as her.

"You don't really think your dad will hurt us again do you?" She asked, holding her hands together in front of her, with a timid voice. Quinn looked up, her blonde hair flaying in her face for a moment and then settling perfectly. She saw Rachel's apprehension in her eyes and could see she was fighting back the urge to bite her lip; as sign that always told her she was scared. Quinn didn't want to admit it. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. That she would be okay. That they would be okay. However, as soon as she saw those eyes staring back at her, she was lost to the power of deception. "I wouldn't put it past him." She told her, "He's psychotic." With a slight bite she told her and watched as Rachel's bottom lip was sucked in and held down by her teeth. Her eyebrows furrowing the fiddling of her fingers become more fluid with worry. "Quinn?" She squeaked with a slight whisper.

Upon hearing her frightened voice Quinn straightened herself up. "Don't worry Rachel, I'm here." Taking hold of her hands, she brought the girl down onto her lap and held her, shrugging the backpack off of her. Holding her closely to her chest. "I know." Rachel whined, resting herself further into Quinn and wrapping her arms around her long neck. To make herself comfortable and also to just be closer to her, Rachel rested her cheek in the crook of Quinn's neck and mumbled into the skin. "I just wish none of this would have ever happened." It was quiet, and sounded almost tearful and Quinn squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of Rachel crying. Again. "I know." She sighed softly, and beginning to rock her slightly. "But, maybe all of this is just a test."

It was an answer otherwise that would have made her shiver with thoughts of her past. Anything thing bible related just brought back memories of her father brandishing the ancient book and hearing the verses and lines read to her, shouted at her, screamed in her ear until they were embedded within her brain. Like a scar. Still, this was one of those rare times where she didn't just hear the ferocious voice of her father barking at her like a pack of rabid dogs. Instead she heard the kind, real fatherly voice of Mercedes' Pastor at church. When he had talked to her after she cried during a sermon and had given her the parental love and affection she craved the moment her own parents were privy to knowledge that she was pregnant. Now, those words didn't sound so bad. So damaging. If anything, just by telling Rachel that sometimes pathetic line, she heard and felt the connotations of Pastor Gregory, and saw the beaming face of Mercedes. Making her decide that she was going to reach out to the soul diva once again, only out of thankful and grateful friendship.

With her face still buried in Quinn's cardigan covered neck, she muttered lie a child after sniffling and crying over something; "A test to prove how much we love each other?" A smile was brought onto Quinn's face and she kissed Rachel's temple, whispering to her; "Exactly." Feeling a strange sense of pride. Again, those motherly instincts kicking in. Just as Quinn was about to hold Rachel tighter, the small diva sat up abruptly and looked Quinn straight in the eye, as if suddenly waking up and having several shots of espresso, holding herself back to look at her completely. "Well I hope we're going to pass." She said with a little huff that made her bangs float up slightly, and Quinn began to laugh. Her whole body shaking as she giggled; "With flying colours!" Rachel began to smile too and her fingers began to stroke the light hairs on the back of Quinn's neck, asking her in the same slightly childish voice; "You think?" The blonde stopped laughing shortly and then brought Rachel forward again, kissing her nose. "I know." She told her quietly but sincerely.

Again, the two girls held each other and tried to communicate through their new found telepathy. However, judging by the little smile on Quinn's face, they both felt it would be more beneficial if they actually spoke to each other. Tapping her thigh, Quinn tried to get Rachel up and said to her; "Come on, let me take care of you you're looking a little peaky." They stood up and brushed themselves down as Rachel told her, "It's just worry." As Rachel started getting her backpack on her back, Quinn took hold of Rachel by her waist and rested her forehead on hers. "Talk to me." She whispered, raising her eyebrows slightly but Rachel shook her head slowly as she held onto Quinn's elbows. "Not here. At home." She whispered, smiling back, looking a little more tired than worried, but still her eyes were glossing with that constant fear they both felt. "In bed?" Quinn smirked, trying to lighten the mood by suggesting cuddling. Cuddles and talks was her favourite joint activity and by the way Rachel giggled and blushed, she knew it was her favourite too. "Under the covers?" She asked, trying to do her own smirk, but failing as she had to bit her lip. Quinn cupped Rachel's cheeks with her hands and whispered back to her, "Sounds like the best place in the world." With an added blush, Rachel raised her chin slightly and kept a light smile on her face, telling her in all honesty and with as much love as she could project to her, "Only with you it is," before pressing her lips softly against Quinn's.

That night, because of the guilt he felt after being yelled at by Quinn, Puck instructed Finn to accompany him in talking to someone he thought might know where her dad was. Well, he had remembered the time he went over to Quinn's and had a look at her dad's iPhone he had somehow left at home that day, and read the contacts list. Although the man had awful lot, he had a lot of categories that he put them under. One of those lists just so happened to be 'Close Acquaintances' which, in Puck language, translated as 'Friends'. He had, of course, copied the names and numbers down so he could later on either prank call them, or go to their fancy houses and mansions for Halloween and demand candy, and even money. Now was the perfect opportunity to go through that list and see if anyone on it would possibly know where the infamous Mr Fabray was hiding.

Not even midnight and Finn, of course, was being a wuss. It wasn't that cold and it wasn't really that dark. But the boy was scared and being irritating. He'd been wary of the plan all along, and didn't really think anyone would be foolish enough to go through with the ex head cheerleader's proposal. "Dude I don't know-" He began to complain, hands in pockets and looking around like a scared little boy, before Puck hit him on the chest and told him to suck it up in his, surprisingly, leaderish voice. "We gotta try, Finn." He argued, harshly as they walked down the quiet street.

"Yeah I know but shouldn't we leave this kind of stuff to the police?" Her argued back as they turned a corner. All the houses, although big and expensive, looked completely different and in the light is was hard to see what the numbers. Puck shrugged and dug his hands further into his jacket pockets, wishing he had brought some sort of weapon to threaten the guy with. Nothing dangerous. A bat maybe? Or maybe he'd just show him is muscles. He shook his head, and realised it was probably a good idea he didn't have one. "The cops aren't doing enough!" He fought back, a flash of Quinn's angry eyes running through his head. "But Quinn's dad is dangerous!" Finn panicked at the thought of coming into contact with him. The memory was still fresh in him mind of the night where he kicked Quinn out for being pregnant. No wonder she was scared of him. He was terrified. Again, Puck shrugged and hit his tall friend on the chest, again to make him stop being such a baby. "Yeah, so's Santana when you tell her she looks fat, but I'm not afraid of her either."

Finn thought about. Santana could be scary. So could Quinn. Puck could be scary too, as could almost every other guy on the football team. But still, they were teenagers. This man was grown up. A guy with a house and a car and a job and a family...a real adult! He wasn't just scary for show purposes: he was scary! Still wary of the plan, Finn shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his large feet for a moment. "Still...this guy could be dangerous. Like really dangerous." The boys stopped momentarily for Puck to answer him with a cool flare to his voice and a calming easy feel to it, like it was the most easiest thing in the world. "Finn, I've seen him. He's an old man."

"Yeah but he's rich." The giant boy argued back again, which this time confused Puck. So what is he was rich? On seeing his friend's confusion, Finn explained; "He could have like three hundred tonne bodyguards or something."

This time Puck didn't want to let Finn continue and so he decided to go with a new tactic. Stopping just outside the man's house, he folded his arms. "Look, Finn, you love Rachel right?" He asked with an 'as matter of fact' tone, which caught Finn off guard. "What?" He asked, looking around in case anyone heard him and with the facial expression of a boy caught eating all the cookies hos mom just baked. Puck rolled his eyes at him; "Oh come on man, I've seen the way you look at her. You drool every time she opens her mouth, to sing or speak!"

"That doesn't mean I love her!" The blushing boy argued, eyes shifting, a clear give away that what Puck was saying was true. Again, Puck shook his head nonchalantly, trying not to care about Finn's clear denial. "Yeah, okay. Whatever." He then continued to convince his friend to help their own friends.

Stepping closer to Finn and lowered his voice, initiating a man to man heart to heart. "Listen, dude, Quinn is my baby mama. She is the mother of my daughter and, we might not be together any more, but I love her and Rachel...she's my Jewbro!" He exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders and then brushing off his badass attitude to go back tot he touching heart to heart moment. This was a rare occurrence for Puck, so Finn knew he had better listen up. "I may not have Beth, but I need to protect both my girls I do have left." His friend nodded his head slowly, taking in the words of his best friend. Both girls did hold a special place in his heart. Quinn was his first girlfriend and Rachel was Rachel; the girl who was slowly getting over. The girl who was sweet and kind and had a world class voice. Quinn was special to Puck, not just because he 'banged' her and took her virginity, but he was Beth's father and Puck was right, they would always have that connection together.

Looking over at Puck again, he gave him his small dope smile with added 'dude' effect so it wasn't too girly. "You really feel that strongly about them?" He asked, knowing that he did. It was obvious from the way he looked after her as she walked down the halls whenever there was a crowd jerk hockey players. He did that for Rachel too, but mostly for Quinn. A pure 'looking out for the mother of my child' thing. Nodding his head, Puck tried to hide his proud smile. "Yeah." But then he frowned up at Finn, poking him in his chest. "And you should too. They're our friends, and if they think they're in danger then we gotta help them out." Again, Finn nodded his head. A determined smile making his way onto his smile. "So, are you in?" Puck asked, and Finn held out his fist so the two boys could fist bump as he said; "Yeah. I'm in." Puck grinned at him and gladly fist bumped his best friend. "Good." He cheered triumphantly and the best friends continued their way, until they reached the house. Looking up at it they nodded their heads and prepared for their mission.

They then turned towards the gate of the house and went through, walking up the cleared path and perfect trimmed lawn. "Do you really think that going to this guy's house and beating the crap out of him until he tells us where Quinn's dad is, is really going to help?" Finn asked as they reached the door, keeping his voice quiet, just in case Roger was already behind the door waiting for them. Before he rang the doorbell, Puck looked at Finn and gave him a sly smile; "Only one way to find out."

Going into school the next day for Quinn and Rachel was nothing out of the ordinary. The strolled in hand and hand once they met in the parking lot and Rachel reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Quinn's cheek. For Finn and Puck however, the halls were full of gasps and wide eyes; much like the same when they all saw Quinn kiss Rachel for the first time. The two girls were by Rachel's lockers as they heard the halls around them grow silent. They both looked up to see what had happened and as soon as they saw the two boys, they both gasped, "Oh my God!" and ran up to them, Rachel squealing at them what happened. Rachel through her arms around Finn, or at least tried to as he shrugged her off.

Both boys were sporting black eyes and busted lips, cuts on their cheeks and even a ripped ear for Finn. Luckily their injuries were mostly on their faces, but the way Puck was slightly limping and had bruises on his hand and knuckles, with Finn walking with a very straight posture as if he couldn't move his ribs, it was more than likely that they had more injuries.

Finn answered her scowling at Rachel but trying not to, noticing Mr Schuester was coming down the hall way. "Quinn's stupid dad's stupid friend, that's what happened!" He shouted, an Puck tried to calm him down, but Quinn trying to get a good look at him. Rachel gasped again at the possibility of this not just being an adolescent scrabble. "Wait a grown man did this, Puck?" She asked, trying to feel Finn's ribs to see if anything was broken or cracked. "A monster did it." He grumbled and winced as Rachel pressed down on him. "Why? What did you do?" She asked, dabbing lightly at his ribs again. Puck thought it was best to speak now, as Finn was getting angry.

"We just went round there asking if he'd seen Mr Fabray-"

"Guys, leave this to the police."

Mr Schuester had suddenly appeared by the quartet and had instructed his opinion in the matter. The two girls spun around to see him and Puck tried to step to him, but was being held back by Quinn, trying to see his hand and seeing if it needed stitches. "The police are useless Mr Schue!" He told him, shouting a little. But Mr Schuester shook his head at him and sighed, but still keeping his tone serious. "You may think that, but there are dangerous people around-"

"Yeah we know that!" Finn snarled back, a mixture of pain and anger from the situation at hand.

Seeing that the situation was getting heated once again, he led the kids to the choir room so they could continue their talk in private. Once shutting the door and making sure the two boys were seated with ice packs from the nurse on their eyes, Mr Schuester grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards. Rachel and Quinn were sat together, holding each other's hands and sitting closely, knowing that this was their fault. It was their plan to get Quinn's dad found, and therefore all their fault. Mr Schuester sighed at them and wiped his face with his hand, as if clearing his thoughts. "Look, I don't want you, any of you, to purposely put yourselves into danger."

"But we were looking out for Rach and Quinn!" Puck said, trying to stand but being stopped by the shooting pain in his shin. "I don't care." Mr Schuester told him seriously. He wasn't shouting, but he had to get his point across. "I don't want any of you ending up in the hospital because of this."

"Again?" Quinn added, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrow. Holding onto Rachel's hand and receiving the girl's head to fall on her shoulder. Mr Schuester looked at her pointedly and sighed quietly again. "Yeah Quinn, again."

There was a momentary pause for them to all think of their actions. Finn then stood up, not being able to take the quiet much longer. Through the pain of his ribs he shouted, as if he were suggesting a song for Sectionals; "Mr Schue we gotta do something." Before he had the chance to do anything, Mr Schuester stood up too. "Yes you do, the only thing you guys have to do is work hard in your finals and get into the colleges you want to go to."

"So you expect us to sit and do nothing?" Puck interjected, standing up also. Mr Schuester walked towards the two boys and held them by their shoulders. "No I expect you to sit at your desks with your books and study and allow the police to do their jobs. I don't want to see you getting hurt." He looked long at all four of them before finally saying. "Any of you."

Later that day, Quinn found Mr Schuester. He was in his office grading yet more papers. With the finals coming up, students were handing in essays and papers they wanted him to grade so they could get enough practice in before 'the big test' final came. She knocked on the door but didn't wait for the permission to come in, simply marching in a standing above him. Without looking up, he said to her in his tired voice, "Quinn I'm kinda busy now, would you mind-" But she shook her head and leaned down, pressing her hands on the desk. "Mr Schue please, I feel helpless." There was no point in sugar coating the reason why she was there. He must have known that it was she who instigated the plan of trying to find her dad, resulting in Puck and Finn getting hurt. Sighing, but still not looking up from the essay, he replied with a little more annoyance; "Maybe you should talk about this to Miss Pilsbury." He really did have to get his papers marked. As a teacher and therefore once a student, he knew how important it was to get essays marked and given back so that lessons could be learned. But he was also painfully aware of how important this ongoing battle between Quinn, Rachel and Mr Fabray was. He ran his hand though his hair and looked up at her as she pleaded to him, "Mr Schuester please, this is serious-" But she was cut off by him putting his pen down and giving her his full attention.

Leaning forward he spoke to her and tried to convey just how serious her actions were, yet again. "Yes, Quinn, it is and that is why I want you to put an end to this vendetta now." Clearly Quinn wasn't happy with the answer and made no move to leave, sitting down instead and mirroring him.

"But Mr Schuester if I can't fight my dad off then that only means that he's going to come after us."

"Look, Quinn," he sighed again and lolled his head to the side, clicking it and thinking of what he should do. He was a man of words and liked those words to kept in a calm, controlled manor. As a teacher, he had a duty to protect and care, but that also meant he had to keep a distance. Still, he'd broken that rule before, he could do it again. "I understand that you're scared. Trust me I do."

"How can you understand?" Quinn asked, shaking her head and crossing her arms, feeling fed up by the phrase. "Sure, you've talked to Rachel and she's told you how she felt and stuff, but that's not understanding, that's empathising." She explained and saw as her teacher leaned back in his chair and sighed with exasperation. "When I was your age, Quinn, I was mugged."

"What?" She asked, staring at him blankly, not believing what she had heard.

This was yet another line he was willing to cross for the sake of his kids. "Yeah." He began, clearing his throat, and sitting up. "Me and a couple buddies of mine, we were walking home one night and these guys came behind us and tried to take our wallets."

"What did you do?" She asked, hard to believe that he had been mugged.

"Well, two of my two friends tried to fight them off and I tried to help, but one of them pulled out a blade."

"Oh my God, were you okay?" She gasped, exclaiming in the shock. He gave her a small smile, thankful for her concern. "Yeah I was. As soon as I saw it, the shining metal, I just gave them my wallet and even my jacket and just begged them to go and leave us alone."

For a moment, she thought about what he had told her. How this man in front of her had been attacked to. Physically, he was okay, but emotionally? Having his jacket and his wallet stolen from him? By kids? That was just cruel. But then she frowned. Wondering what the story was leading. "So how does that relate to me and Rachel?" She asked, looking at him with a similar blank expression. Now here came the part where he gave his inner feelings. "I was scared." He admitted. And Quinn realised she could sympathy with him. "You and Rachel are both terrified, always looking over your shoulders and checking your backs before you go anywhere, jumping at the smallest noise. Sound familiar?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her, having leaned into her to. The girl in front of him smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it does." She admitted quietly, seeing that he did understand. She thought this was the end of their little heart to heart, but he continued talking. "Well I wanted to take revenge too. That jacket was my grandfather's and it was my favourite jacket that he gave to me for my sixteenth birthday. Now, it might be as serious as you two, but I understand the need to want to find the person who hurt you and make them pay. Just, please Quinn, let the police deal with it. They will find your dad and they will bring him to justice and you and Rachel will be safe again."

Again there was a comfortable silence. Quinn nodding her head. "Hey Mr Schuester?" She asked, finally coming up the courage to ask a question. "Yes Quinn?" He asked, smiling at her softly, having a feeling he knew what she was about to ask. "What did you do? About the guy?" She asked, shrugging slightly. He grinned at her, having a feeling again that she wouldn't like his answer. "I let it go."

"How?"

"I realised that if I got hurt because of it, the people I loved would be hurt too by my actions." She stood up, satisfied with the answer. Before she left, she turned around and asked "Hey Mr Schue?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Smiling to him softly, she left the room and continued her way through the school.

"But that's not enough for me." She told herself under her breath as she heard the last of his footsteps turn a corner and leave. Once more, the cog and wheels in her mind were turning. Faster and faster, generating thoughts and ideas. Creating solutions and plans to their little predicament. Declaring once again, to herself as she walked out of the building to go to her car and to watch Rachel at her ballet class, she decided what needed to be done.

Her father was her business. No one else's; not Rachel's, not Mr Schuester's and not her friends'. He wanted to punish her. He wanted to guide her down the 'correct' path. He wanted her to be his perfect daughter again. Well, in that case, she was prepared. She was going to train herself up, ready to witness and be apart of the ultimate showdown: Quinn Fabray versus Russell Fabray; fight to the death.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven: Premonitions

**Chapter dedicated to EriiTurd for giving me part of the idea :)**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Premonitions**

Waking up knowing something bad was going to happen was an ominous, dreading, sinking feeling. The feeling was started with a dream; as most premonitions began of her infinite danger.

Orange light, like a hell born fire and a thousand million volcanoes erupting, was burning through her eyes. Smoke was rising all around. Swooshing sounds of the wind bawling around her and whipping her hair into a frenzy. Howls of distant wolves and heavy, panting laughs from hyenas. Heat penetrating from the ground below her feet, steams rising above in swirling puff, and the sky above her head spitting to her. Yet she was sinking. Sinking into the squelching sand she had woken from a daze into and being pushed further into it. Screaming silently, begging for help as a serpent slithered its way over to her; sparkles falling from it's tail and venom dripping from it's fangs.

Hissing and lashing its forked tongue at her, she couldn't make out sounds. Only as it lashed out at her and bit her face. Blood pouring from gashes and wounds it had just suffered upon her. The purple venom sloshing its way into her veins and poisoning her blood stream. The pain burning through her, like the ever brightening orange light. Yellow; it was becoming as bright as the sun and as much and as hard as she tried to look away, close her eyes and prevent herself from being blinded by such a lightening force, she couldn't. Her eyes were forced open. All liquid dried up within her eyes and she could feel the harsh cracking of her white eyeballs.

As the pain and venom dripped it's way into her core, she cried out, loudly this time and arching her back, trying to pull away from the sand she was continuously sinking into. At this point, she only just realised the reason why she had not been able to get herself out of the sinking sand. It wasn't the sand that was pushing her down, sucking her further and further into the deathly earth below, but it was the restraints that were holding her; tied like her almost forgotten Lord on the cross and victim to her captor.

Snapping her cracking eyes into focus, she saw the snake again, only instead of seeing tiny, black poppyseed eyes shining at her with a viscous hunger to attack, brought on by animal instinct, she saw her own demon: her father. He was grinning at her; teeth showing in a menacing, grinning and devouring way. Spit was dripping, like the previous people venom of the snake before, from his lips. His eyes bore into hers. Only these were not the eyes of her father. The father she once knew had kind, blue eyes as deep as the ocean and as bright as the summer sky. The father she was familiar with had fiery eyes, filed with a constant rage that burned with flames of dying stars and pupils as dark as the black whole they evolved into.

Frightened, now she stared into the eyes of the creature before her, who was just a shell of the man she used to fondly, and lovingly called 'Daddy'. The deep lifeless eyes stared her down, the saliva from his lips dripped onto her face and burned her like acid and from that very same mouth came a voice she had never heard before in all her life; a deep, low yet squashed voice. It was a demon and she was sure it was the Devil himself. Where she once wished to have the Heavenly Father call out to her in a dream, she now knew that this was not the voice she longed to hear. The voice speaking to her like a possessed creature from a Hollywood movie, was without a doubt the source of all evil; Lucifer himself, the man she was named after.

Drenched in sweat and panting like a dehydrated dog in the height of a tropical summer, Quinn awoke from her nightmare; fearing for her life and her love.

As she lay on her back, too afraid to sit up, she allowed her heart to thump in her ears. Loudly and almost deafeningly, the sound would accompany her though the night. Although her room was grey and black due to the ungodly time of night, she could still see the flames surrounding her, the devilish lava pouring from the volcanoes and the bright light that made her unable to close her eyes. She still couldn't make it out. What was it? What was this beaming light that, although she wanted to close her eyes and turn her back to it, still drew her to it. Like a moth, she was powerless to its forces.

A part of her hoped that the light was symbolising the hope she was still holding onto. The hope she wished was Rachel; waiting for her at the end of her dark, seemingly endless tunnel. Her girl promised her just hours ago on the phone that she would be there for her at the end of it; arms open ready for an embrace, and a gracious smile on her face, sending light to shine from her and brighten up the world. Normally this was a task for her voice, but her eyes could do the same, if not more powerfully. One look from her could melt Quinn's heart and make her lips curve up into a beam no amount of pain or suffering could remove.

"Rachel." Whispering her name in the dark sent the tears flowing from her eyes and fall down the sides of her face and trickling to her ears. The girl was her life, soul and saviour. She had thought back to all the times in the, unfortunately not so distant, past to when she would insult her, embarrass her and make her cry. The amount of times she had promised herself she wouldn't make her cry again, even if it was for joy, was becoming unable to work out. It pained her to know that her girl could make her cry, without her even knowing. Just by thinking about her – everything about her – made her cry, and she was completely oblivious. She was going to marry that girl someday and she was going to love her beyond the end of time.

If anything, her dream was telling her something. Her dream was showing her the future she could live if she didn't change her present. The fact her father was there, was all the proof she needed. It was her job, not just for Rachel's sake but for her own as well, to make sure that man was out of their lives so they could begin living again.

Living without fear. Was it such an impossible wish?

School Monday morning – mere hours after she had woken up from her nightmare and unable to fall asleep afterwards (Because really, how was anyone suppose to fall back asleep after that?) - was a nerve-racking. Feeling sick and dizzy, it felt more like she had some sort of hang over or flu, she walked the halls to her locker. She dressed the same, but facially she didn't appear the same. Deep greying purple bags hung low under her dimmed hazel green eyes, and her skin was pale as snow, no matter how much blusher she put on her cheeks. Her mouth was dry, no matter how much water she guzzled down her throat. Her steps were slow and steady, feeling like she would fall any minute. It wasn't just lack of sleep she was suffering from, it was the lack of feeling safe and for the first time she really understood how Rachel must have felt.

"Hey beautiful!" Came the cheery, wonderful voice behind her, startling her and causing Quinn to slam her locker door shut on her fingers. She cursed loudly, gasping, but from the throbbing pain of having cold metal crash on her cold fingers and not that it was Rachel who accidentally made her do it. Immediately, Rachel took hold of her fingers and began to kiss them and rub them between her own small fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" She apologised and then brought Quinn into a hug, crushing their entwined hands between their bodies. Hearts beating against the limbs. As Quinn was held against Rachel, she couldn't help but see a flash of her dream. Probably caused by the sound of the locker closing, she could hear the snake hissing at her. At the cheerful laughing and excited talking around them, she heard the hyenas and the football players howling to each other down the halls, like the wolves she had heard. Any minute now, she would see the creature every Christian feared but would see the man she feared more. Shaking her head, knowing that snake was calling back to her, she gripped tighter onto her girl and moved them so that Rachel was against the cool metal and was being pushed into her own body, and not the other way around. She didn't need protecting, if her dream was anything to go by, Rachel had to always be the one to look out for. Yes, her dream described her fate, but she was no longer alone. She had Rachel. They stuck together; forever no matter what.

Upon feeling Quinn's breath on her head, Rachel tried to push Quinn away to see what was wrong. It was normal for them to hug in the mornings and in school but not like this. There was something wrong this morning. It didn't take Rachel's sixth sense to kick in to know this. Quinn still held Rachel to her, holding her torso to her tightly. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked quietly, into Quinn's breasts, as that's where he head had been place, listening to her heart beat and seeing that Quinn wasn't going to let up any time soon. Gently, Rachel felt herself be swayed from side to side as Quinn mumbled into her ear, having lowered her lips to her; "Do you think dreams can predict the future? And, if they can, do you think it is up to us to change that future?" The questions caught Rachel off guard. Numerous times she had had dreams that depicted, what she hoped, was a very real future. Not just the dreams of her imminent fame and fortune as a singing sensational Broadway leading lady, but of the dreams that really matter: the dream of falling in love and having a family, spending the rest of her life with that one person she loved more than music and the calling of the stage and be a wife and mother. Secretly, to herself at least, she knew she had accomplished phase one of this girly fairy tale dream. She had fallen in love with Quinn, and it was clear that nothing was going to stop that feeling of love form growing, expanding, but mostly never stopping.

Lifting her head up slightly, Rachel looked up into the eyes of her girlfriend – and future wife, she was sure – and frowned slightly. Thinking. A selfish part of her wanted to say yes. Yes that dreams absolutely did tell the future and they were God's way of giving humans a preview of what was to come; as she was sure that all of her Broadway dreams were going to come true. But then, why was Quinn asking this? If she was sure that her dreams were going to come true, she wouldn't have sounded so serious. Lightly, she took her free hand, that wasn't pressed against Quinn's heart, and brought it up to cup Quinn's cheek. "What did you dream?" In a light whisper she asked. It was the best question to ask; straight to the point and clear that she was going to help. Expecting Quinn to smile, shake her head and then proceed to give her a morning kiss and then ask about her own night sleep, Rachel was rather taken back to see Quinn sigh and lower her head.

Chin resting on her chest and eyes closed Quinn thought. Mostly thinking back to the dream and thinking of the darn symbolism. The light was Rachel, that was clear. At first, it could have been God, but no. God wasn't in her dream. She hadn't seen or heard God in her dreams for a long time and was sure she wouldn't see him there for a long time to come. No. It was Rachel and that meant it was safe for her to tell the real Rachel about her dream. She wasn't going to scare her. Rachel needed to know what she was thinking. They had promised to each other that there were going to be no secrets and they were going to be large print open books; nothing was going to be hidden from one another.

"My future." She told Rachel, opening her eyes and looking in to Rachel's. He girl waited for her to continue, as really, there wasn't much she could do to help with just those two words. As much as she wanted to believe 'My future' was similar to her own 'my future' where they would hold hands at the end of an alter and kiss in front of their friends and family on their wedding day, dance in their New York apartment in the moonlight and spend summers vacation with their adorable children on hot sandy beaches and running into cool waves, licking ice cream, laughing and smiling, telling each other repeatedly how much they love one another until the unfortunate time of their deaths. However, seeing the deep bags under Quinn's eyes, Rachel was sure that this time Quinn hadn't dreamt of that future but a different one.

Taking a quick breath to stabilise her fluttering heart, Quinn held onto Rachel's hand a little tighter and pressing it against her heart again. She wanted to feel the connection of Rachel on her muscle. Wanted to see Rachel literally hold her heart in her hand, as she knew that's where it was. Permanently. "I was in hell." She told her seriously, "I was in hell; fire and pain and laughing...all of it. Everything I was told as a child about hell, it was there. It was my future." Stopping to swallow so she could continue, she saw Rachel nod her head slowly, encouraging her to continue but in her own time. "My dad was there," she growled lightly, not wanting to but every time she thought of him, she couldn't help it. "He was in front of me as I was sinking into the ground and he...he was looking at me. I..I don't know if he was talking to me, or if he was about to talk to me but, the way he looked at me I just knew it wasn't going to end well." She blinked and relaxed her stiff position slightly. "I know it was just a dream but I know also that it was telling me if I didn't do something then he would hurt me. He would keep me these restraints forever and keep forcing me lower and lower until I can't breathe and..." She shook her head and bit her lip. "And I won't let him. I won't let him to this to us any more. I won't let him live our lives in fear any more. I won't let him make us keep looking over our shoulders all the time, making sure he's not there and I won't let him take over our lives-"

"So what are we going to do?" Cutting her off Rachel asked, standing straighter and pushing her shoulders back.

Quinn blinked at her momentarily. She had planned for so much more to say but with Rachel stopping her and addressing the main issue, she knew that what she had to say was pointless. Rachel was right, once again. A small smile crept onto her face and Quinn took Rachel's hand off her cheek and brought it to her lips, copying the action previously made by Rachel herself. Kissing the back of her hand she smiled. "You were there too." She whispered and saw her girl was trying hard not to blush at the comment. "You were there as a blinding beam of white light and you gave me hope. You gave me hope and the strength that, there is nothing he can do that won't harm us. As long as we have each other," Quinn brought Rachel back to her body and lowered her head to her girl's forehead, "He can't hurt us and we will fight him."

Smiling at the new found bravery her girlfriend was showing her, Rachel pressed her forehead harder to Quinn's and whispered strongly, "So what are we going to do?" Quinn beamed a smile at her and kissed her nose. "We are going to call the police and tell them to hurry up with their investigation. They have to have some leads on him by now, he hasn't got a car, he can't be far!"

"Do you think he's still in Ohio?" Rachel asked, frowning slightly in thought as to where he could be hiding. Shrugging her shoulders Quinn replied; "I don't know. But what I do know, is that when they find him, I want them to put him straight on trial so the whole world can see what a viscous monster he is, and then lock him up-"

"And throw away the key?" Rachel asked excitedly and began bouncing on her toes slightly, causing Quinn to giggle a little and hold her girl in place. "Yes!" She exclaimed quietly, "Lock 'em up and throw away the key!" She growled in a pirate voice that made Rachel laugh whole heartedly. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her impossibly closer. "And then when he is rotting in jail, you and I will finally stop living that life in flames and danger and live in a world-"

"Full of love and happiness?" Rachel asked, smiling brightly and biting her lip to stop her from squealing. "Well I was going to say in a world full of sugary rainbows and chocolate covered unicorns but...sure love and happiness can work too!" She giggled, and Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's. There plan was simple: stop worrying so much and let the police finally find him.

Of course, even the most simple plans can become complicated.

Due to the fact that Rachel had startled her so suddenly, Quinn had forgotten her American History textbook. She wasn't one to share with people she didn't know, or even like to share with people she was friends with. Still, if Rachel was in her class, she would have opted to share with er her, but as she was in the other American History class, she couldn't. Politely, she put her hand up and asked if she could be excused to go and get her textbook. She had five minutes. It wouldn't take that long. Three if she walked quickly, two if she broke the rules and ran. As American History was one of her favourite classes,l she decided to take the risk and run. She got out of her chair and sprinted down the hall to get to her locker.

Seconds had passed. The teacher would probably not even have started yet, so she didn't need to worry about missing anything, or much at least. Still, this was where her mistake was as she slowed down her running to a gentle walk, as if she were strolling through a park or a Disney meadow. As she was about to turn the corner to get to her classroom, she stopped. Being mere seconds away, there wasn't really a reason for her to stop. On any other day, at least there would be no reason for her stop. Today, just as her dream had predicted, there was a reason.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, making her voice strong. Standing before her by the water fountain of her classroom and the wall where a poster for the up and coming senior prom, was her father. Dressed black dress pants, a white shirt and buttoned up pilot jacket, topped with a cap. He looked shabby – mostly because of the stubble he had grown – and his eyes were dim, but still filled with an uncomfortable sparkle. "I came for you, Lucy." He answered, pushing himself away from the fountain and standing away from the door of the full classroom. "Don't call me that." Quinn spat, circling away from him and trying to see if there was anyway she could escape from his gaze and make it into the classroom. He smiled at her. "It's your name and you're my daughter-"

"I don't care." I don't care, she snapped calmly, snarling; "To me you're nothing. I'm calling the police." She began to fumble in her cardigan pocket for her phone. Worrying for a moment that she had left it in the classroom mere milliseconds away from her. Her father stepped closer, faster now and backing her up around the corner and into the lockers somehow. He stared her down and asked; "You would call the police on your own father?"

"You could have killed Rachel!" Quinn told him, gripping onto the phone and ready to press the call button. "You nearly killed our relationship!" She widened her eyes at him and lowered her voice until it was nothing more than a near silent whisper. "I want to kill you!"

"Thou shall not murder, Lucy." He growled, lifting his hand, out of sight, and to her own arm.

"Thou shall not be a murderer!" She growled back. It was beginning to be a battle of tigers. Growling for the right to be dominant. "Thou shall not bare false witness." He scoffed, knowing he had the upper hand. "You deserve to die!" Quinn snarled, widening her eyes once more and pressing her face close to him and almost stepping on his foot. "And you deserve to be saved," he grumbled, tuning his head to the side and smirking; "Lucy."

Suddenly, before Quinn had a chance to retaliate back with a remark, her arm was griped by his large muscular hand. She dropped the phone to the floor as his fingers pressed onto her pressure point. "Get off me! Get off of me!" She begged, the pain making her hand numb and unable to feel her arm. He was slowly twisting it and bringing her down to the ground. Turning her around, he was able to take out his cloth and press it firmly to her mouth and nose. As the panic increased, her breaths increased and she breathed in the chemical. The sweet smell going straight to her brain and making her dizzy instantly.

Holding out for as long as she could, the last word she said before crumbling into darkness was the word she woke up saying; "Rachel."

Russell somehow managed to drag her out of the building, using the same chemical in his handkerchief as he had the night he drugged his wife with, and took her out to his car. Stuffing her in the front and strapping her in, making sure to tie her hands and feet together on the off chance that she would wake up and try to get out. He made it look like she was ill and he had been called to collect her. Dressing as a chauffeur, he had somehow fooled the secretary staff, used his left hand to sign the Absence Book with a fake name – Chuck Wilks – and got her out of the campus as quickly as he could.

He knew where he was going. It was the only way. He wasn't going far, but just far enough so he could carry out his plan. He didn't want to do it, but having had another long talk with Roger, he knew it was time. He had to complete this task of his now, otherwise it would never get done. He would never get the courage or strength to do and he felt over the course of the weeks he had been in hiding, he had managed to gain enough power to do it. It wouldn't take long; a few hours, a day tops and then everything would be back to normal. However, if it took longer than a day, he would have to go to the second phase of his plan; the phase he didn't want to do. The part he wouldn't do unless absolutely necessary. The part that was his cyanide, would all else fail. No matter what, he would cure his daughter, no matter what.


	39. Chapter Thirtyeight Devil Begins to Move

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

**Devil Begins to Move**

Time was running out.

Soon it would be too late.

He had to do it.

It was the only way he could fix things.

Russell Fabray wasn't a bad person. Far from it. He was charitable and went to church. He was a family man and well respected. Although, that didn't necessarily mean he wasn't a bad person. With all the evidence piled against him, anyone on the outside could say he was a bad person. But to himself, he was as close to a saint as one could get.

What he had planned to do was the only way he could sort his family out. His plan to succeed in order for the Fabrays to be a family again. Family was one of the most important things in the world. To him it was. In a list, it was God above all, family and then success. In that way, he wasn't really a bad person. As a Christian, it was only natural for God to be his main priority. As a father and a husband, his family was second and as a business man it was only natural for his goal to succeed.

As a father was he was set on making sure his children were safe, well, achieved what they needed to in order to live a good life and, of course, to obey God. Being told by his loving wife that she was expecting a baby after only a year of marriage was wonderful. Knowing that he was going to accomplish to complete one of God's main missions and populate the earth by becoming a father was a dream. He was going to become a father, and Judy a mother. Starting the transition from 'married couple' to 'family'. There are only a few moments in a man's life where it is acceptable to cry; his wedding day, the moment he holds his newborn child in his arms for the first time, the day their own child get married and when his parents die. There are other moments of course, but those were the moments Russell himself considered the proper times to cry. Starting a family was one of his greatest, personal accomplishments, and being told of the news made him want to cry with joy.

Francis, his eldest daughter, had followed his wishes; she had gone to school and gotten the best grades she could get, became the best at everything – including being head Cheerio and valedictorian – and she had gone on to go to one of the best universities in the world. Not just in America, but in the whole entire world; Harvard. Going on to study medicine was a dream. How wonderful it was to go to their friends and talk about their daughter, "The doctor". What pride and satisfaction they had, knowing she was becoming successful and powerful in her line of work, and becoming her own woman. Whilst at university, she had fulfilled her next task. It was whilst at this world renowned university that she met her husband and there she went on to get married and start her own family. In Russell's live, this was an ultimate achievement: becoming not only a parent but a grand parent.

So why was his youngest daughter putting up such a fight?

The number of times Lucy – or Quinn as she liked to call herself, in place of her first name – had messed up was becoming too many to count to be acceptable. When she was a little girl and growing up, she was a perfect daughter. Yes, reaching her teenage years was a little tricky what with her weight and unfortunate spout of acne, but every ugly duckling transforms into a magnificent swan one day. And did she transform! Once she started taking proper care of herself; loosing the weight, braking her nose and having the nose job and dying her hair to her mother's colour, she was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Not only did she have the brains but she had the beauty, just like Francis. In fact, he was sure that his Lucy was even more beautiful than his eldest daughter.

Everywhere they would go, people would stop and look at her. She held herself so tall and proud, perfecting the classic Fabray scowl and look of authority. The moment he saw her dressed in her Cheerio's uniform, he found it again another moment to cry with joy. She was his little girl, growing up into a woman just like her mother and her sister, and once he saw her swish into the dining room, carrying her book bag on her shoulder, grab an apple and kiss him goodbye before heading off to her first day of sophomore year, he knew she was going to be an amazing young woman, and continue to be truly remarkable.

Only one problem stood in the way. Well, three problems: the Berrys.

Ever since the Berry's daughter came into contact with his own, trouble began. Quinn was always such a strong girl. He knew that. He had been there when she would come home in tears and cry into her mother's lap. Of course, would make her stronger. Tears showed weakness, and his daughters were anything but weak. Every time he would find her crying to her mother about the nasty names she was called or the mean things the kids at school did to her, he would tell her to toughen up; that the world was hard but she had to be harder. As Head Cheerio, she was hard. She would give all the other teenagers that glare and they would run away with their metaphorical tails between their legs.

Except one.

One girl refused to be broken by the harsh glares and the wicked stares, snide remarks of her quick tongue and powerful laughter. Sometimes it appeared as if she excelled from it. Every Slushie Quinn would direct her way, every demeaning name and taunt she would have thrown at her, she would not back down. Never would she cry in front of Quinn, and it even looked like the names made her stronger. In this way, Russell could respect Rachel Berry. She had the same attitude as Quinn; when life brought her down, she rose above it and made it her mission to succeed from it. If only she would have backed off. Everything Rachel Berry did, would cause Quinn to fall from her grace.

If only she hadn't been trying to split up Quinn from her boyfriend – ultimately so she could date Quinn and plan for her to fall in love with her, under her spell of deceit – then she wouldn't have been tempted to sin. To drink alcohol and be lead to sleep with that Noah Puckerman and become pregnant by him. Rachel Berry did that. Yes, she may not have been the one who poured the drink and gave it to her, willing her to take it into her bloodstream, but she was the one who was sabotaging her relationship with the quarterback. It was only natural for her to want some attention from someone, where her boyfriend was being lead into his own temptation by the little witch. It was Rachel Berry who ultimately caused her to fall from grace further by publicly humiliating his daughter by announcing who the real father of her baby was and making sure she was kicked off the Cheerios. The only saving grace Rachel Berry had, was by way of redeeming her self. It was she who convinced her own mother to take the baby and allow Quinn to try and get her life back on track. To try and save his family from disgrace once again. Keeping the baby would have caused more harm for the family. Overlooking his affair, but of course that was his own moment of weakness. A weakness he had repented for. Of course, this friendship the Berry girl was offering to his daughter was just a decoy. A way for her to invent a friendship with his daughter, only to lure her into sin and deception. It was she, Rachel Berry, spawn of two homosexuals, who had caused his daughter to commit sin and could become a victim to an eternal existence of hell.

And it was his job as a father, as a Christian, to save his daughter. Like his Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ did for everyone else. He died for their sins, and Russell Fabray was going to go to the same extremes for his daughter. Of course he didn't want to die himself; no parent should die before his child, but he was going to do everything else in his power he could to cure his daughter of her spellbound, forced sin and help her to find her way back onto the path of righteousness.

Fully pepped up and completely convinced of his plan to help his daughter, he made his way into the cold garage of his dear friend Roger's house, and took the keys off the hook to his old Jaguar. The plan was simple: get Quinn out of the school and take her somewhere secluded, somewhere just the two of them so he could convince her what she had done was wrong, not entirely her fault, but that it was wrong and she had to repent, if she wanted a good life again. It wouldn't take much convincing. Yes his daughter had become rebellious, but this was just a phase, the same as what she was currently going through. A phase that was brought upon her by another. It would be simple to convince her that what had happened to her was caused by the girl she was claiming she was in love with. Taking a small action of hiding her away for a little while and making her see that he did love her and so did God, and that they would both forgive her for her sin. The only problem standing in their way was the girl. But, if all went accordingly, then if she happened to turn up – as she no undoubtedly would – then Lucy would be confident enough to refuse her advances and tell the sinner to go and leave her alone. Having turned back to the light of God, she would be able to deny her and go back to being the strong, brave, straight girl she always was.

Dressed in his chauffeur's outfit and having applied just amount of hair gel to make his stick down in that disgusting yet professional way, he was trying to work up the courage to actually go through with the first phase of his plan. Sitting in the parking lot of the black Jaguar, he closed his eyes and pulled out his Bible from the passenger seat beside him, from his bag. Within the brief case contained everything he would need to carry out this first plan. He flipped open a specific page and asked for God to give him the strength and courage he would need, as well as the guidance to help Lucy with her journey back to the light of his love.

"Amen." Having finished his prayer, Russell felt he had summoned up enough strength he needed and opened the door. Making his way to the school was easy; taking his usual large steps, however looking around once or twice just to make sure that no one was following him. That was another flaw to his plan; the police had been rather persistent in looking for him. Although he had taken great care to make sure he couldn't be recognised, there was still the possibility of it. He had allowed stubble to grow and was even wearing sunglasses to cover his face. Should anyone recognise him, well, he had something to take care of that.

Upon entering the school, he walked to the front desk of the office. Behind it sat two women. One with greying hair and glasses perched on the end of her nose, head down and reading files and filling out forms; possibly for finance or something along those lines. The other was typing away at her computer, engrossed in whatever it what she was working on. Clearing his throat, Russell approached the desk and looked at the watch on his wrist. "Excuse me I'm here to pick up Quinn Fabray." Ever the 'master of disguise', he had put on an accent. He was never good at making up voices, even when he would read his children stories. Still, this plan had to work, and so he tried his best. Putting on a rather gruff southern accent and sticking his hand into his pocket, clutching at the handkerchief in it. The greying woman looked up at him and eyed him suspiciously. Never one to break out of his character – whether it be for signing a business contract or making dinner reservations – he continued with his lie. "I'm her mother's chauffeur. She was unable to pick her daughter up. It turns out she isn't feeling well and I am to take her home." Through his sunglasses he continued to look at her, scowling through the tinted lenses. "She didn't want to miss any classes, and so informed me to go and get her from the class she is currently in. She wanted to get some homework and class work. Something I know her mother will be glad to hear." He chuckled, as if making out that it was hard to believe a student would want extra work.

After what seemed like a decade, the woman smiled at him and instructed him to sign the visitor's book. She then told him what class she would be in and how to get there. As he was leaving once signing his name, she told him she hoped Quinn would feel better soon. He stopped and smiled at her. "Oh don't worry ma'am," he smiled, "she will." With that, he left the office and proceeded to make his way through the halls of the school.

Wandering through the maze of halls and lockers, he finally found the classroom she would be in. Now was the second phase of his plan: getting her out of the classroom, convincing her to go with him and then getting her out of the building to take her away. Luckily for him, his prayers must have worked, as he heard his daughter come out of her classroom and make her way to her locker. Now was his chance. He waited with quiet breath, standing behind the corner of the lockers against the wall. He could make out her footsteps; he would recognise them anywhere. Ever since he watched her take her stumbling steps and heard the soft pitter patter of her sock covered feet. Now of course those soft pitter patters were taken over by the clattering of her wedged heels.

Soon she drifted around the corner. He could hear her and he stood straight, steadying himself for her arrival. Feeling like an actor about to make his début performance on the Gershwin Theatre stage. He waited and waited until his moment arrived. He took his chance, taking off his glasses and hat. Making sure she recognised him. He saw her and she saw him.

And she looked beautiful. For a split nano second, the old Lucy was back. Lucy just before her sophomore year. When she still loved him and respected him. Before everything went wrong.

Before Berry.

"What are you doing here..."

Soon it was over. Within minutes, he had her. His daughter, sleeping in his arms once again as he carried her out of the building unseen through an emergency exit. She wasn't heavy. Thanks to her years of athletic training, she was more toned and so easy to pick up and carry. In fact, the hardest part was strapping her into the car, as she went all limp and heavy. He strapped her into the front of the car and positioned her to look as if she were sleeping. Just as he was about to drive off, he leaned over and placed his hand on her cheek. She was warm and probably dreaming. Dreaming of the sin she had been forced to commit.

"It will all be over soon." He whispered, kissing her temple and straightening back in his seat, ready to start the third phase of his plan: the cabin.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine: Band Together

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

**Band Together**

Gasping quietly to herself, Rachel suddenly felt as if a ghost had passed through her. She was sat in her class, minding her own business and taking notes as she usually did on the up and coming exams, when she felt a sudden shiver. Which was near impossible considering there were no windows open, the door was shut and no one in the classroom was moving to cause a breeze. Even so, she turned around in her seat to see if anyone was, by chance, moving in a way to cause a cool air to flutter about the room, thus sending a shiver up her spine. However, just as she suspected, everyone was either leaning on their hands and taking notes or sleeping on their arms laying on their desks. There was no logical explanation for why she had shivered. On any other day this wouldn't have been noticed. But for some reason, today this irregular occurrence made her stomach sink and her mouth dry.

Eyebrows narrowing, she tried to focus on her page in front of her. As hard as she tried all of the words in front of her just jumbled together. Focusing was out of the question. The class was droning on and on, most likely because the class had only really just started. Still, she couldn't stop thinking of what that shiver meant. Wasn't there a saying where if you shiver then someone's talking about you? No, no that was if your ears are burning. So what is it when they shiver? Maybe she was just getting sick. Her eyes widened at the possibility and hugged herself close, wrapping her arms around her and hugging herself tightly together.

Finn was sat near her and looked over at her, eyebrows narrowed. He saw the way she was hunched up over her text book and holding herself, rocking slightly. Instantly he was worried. It wasn't like Rachel to look so curled up like that. She reminded him of a possum. Sitting at the front, he couldn't see her facial expression, but could see she was clenched together. It looked as if she was trying to keep warm. It wasn't that cold, and actually he was quite hot. Again, it wasn't like Rachel to be cold, and so he thought she must be getting a cold or something. He knew what would happen if she was sick – well, apart from having to sit back and watch as Quinn fussed over her and cooed over her, playing 'doctor' with her, like he sometimes wished he could – she would complain about her voice and may even lose it, and then Glee Club would suffer. And that couldn't happen. Not now.

Looking around, making sure the teacher preoccupied in talking, he leant over his chair and whispered over to her; "Hey Rachel!" He said, loud enough for himself to hear, but unfortunately not loud enough for her hear him. Blinking he licked his lips quickly and raised his voice slightly louder. "Hey Rachel!" This time it was loud enough for Rachel to hear – so she turned around – but also loud enough for the entire class to hear. 

The teacher at the front of the room stopped what they were talking about and looked up. Finn's mouth was gaped open like a little stunned fish. Mrs Garison narrowed her eyes at him and tightened her mouth. "Mr Hudson," she called out, making the boy blink. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mrs Garison was one of those typical teachers who always called kids by their surname and annoyed the heck out of the students by asking them rhetorical questions. But Finn being Finn didn't just shake his head and went back to pretending to follow the textbook. Instead he shook his head and spoke in his quarterback leadership voice; "No ma'am, I was just asking Rachel if she wanted to borrow my letterman jacket because she looked cold." A few of the students sniggered and a few coughed out a few nicknames for Rachel. Even though Quinn and the rest of the Glee Club had tried to stop the teasing, especially as both girls had 'come out' as a couple, some of the jerks still managed to get away with it whenever Rachel was alone. Or at least when Quinn wasn't with her. Although Quinn would no longer lash out at them, she still had the power – as Sue Sylvester's little mini me – to instruct slushie facials and other attacks of humiliation, even if she couldn't, she still managed to shut them up and send them scurrying along the corridors with a simple raised eyebrow or scowl.

Mrs Garison sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at a timid looking Rachel. Her body was hunched over both with embarrassment and the feeling that she had now come to logically describe it as cold, and not some sort of spiritual message of foreboding or sign that something bad was present. The brunette looked up at her old, scary looking teacher. "Miss Berry, would you like to accept or decline Mr Hudson's gentlemanly offer of him lending you his jacket?" Although she was an American History teacher and teaching the second senior class, she still had the vocabulary and eloquence of an English teacher. In reply, Rachel shook her head, but turned around and sent Finn a small smile of thanks. Even though she and Quinn were a couple, she was still glad and happy that he wasn't harbouring any feelings towards her.

Once the teacher had rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that lesson, a knock at the door was heard. Rachel sat up straight, imagining that it was Quinn coming to quench her ridiculous ideas of something terrible having happened, and had come to whisk her away 'Officer and a Gentleman' style out of the classroom and to some paradise island for a romantic very early summer vacation getaway. Of course, being real life, it wasn't Quinn and rather one of the office staff with a message for Mrs Garrison to call up her husband. With a heavy sigh and a slight grumble, Mrs Garison turned to the class and told them sternly; "Class, I'll be right back. Continue reading the chapter until I come back." She was well aware that of course the class was not going to continue with the work, and so she shook her head as she walked out and didn't bother waiting for the incoming chatter.

With this little diversion, Rachel took it upon herself to talk to Finn. Standing up and smoothing out her skirt and walking over to him. Standing with her hands folded in front of her, she cleared her throat. "Finn, can we talk?" The boy looked up at her and nodded his head, signalling for her to sit down on the desk. "Sure Rach, what's up?" He asked as he joined her, perching on the desk also. Placing her hands delicately in her lap, she began to delve into her thoughts where Finn concerned. "I need to talk to you about mine and Quinn's situation." Shifting his eyes a little, to make sure no one was listening to their conversation, afraid anyone might interfere and try to make fun of them. "What about it?" He asked, looking around again and making sure the teacher hadn't come back and saw them on the desk. Rachel was aware that he was looking around, and so she thought she should play along too. Clearing her throat, she twirled her hair in her fingers and told him what she wanted. "I'd like you to reconsider helping with the search for finding her dad."

At this revelation Finn snapped his head round from watching the other jocks in the class toss a football around. Although it was hard for him to refuse her, especially when she looked at him with those beautiful pleading eyes, he still had the bruises from when he was beaten up by that crazy friend of Quinn's dad, he just had to refuse. It was hard to, but there was just really no way he could go back to sneaking around. Besides, Mr Schuester had told them all not to do anything stupid again. Well, where Mr Fabray was concerned away. He knew that he and Puck did stupid stuff anyway, but this was one stupid thing he was sure he couldn't do again.

Rubbing the back of his neck he answered; "Oh Rach I don't know." She had a feeling he wouldn't want to, so Rachel jumped off the desk and faced him. "No, no hear me out Finn please." She asked him, again with that precious begging look in her eyes. Before he could even sigh, Rachel did it for him and carried on talking. In a hush tone, and stepping slightly closer to him. "Look, last time, we went about it in the wrong way. Now I think we should go through a much more legal pursuit to find and eventually imprison him." Her voice was captivating him. There was no way he could refuse. As much as he wanted to, feeling tied up between keeping his loyalty to his father figure and mentor, Mr Schuester, and the girl he was secretly harbouring feelings for, Rachel.

Looking down at her and into her sparkling eyes, he sighed and gave her his lopsided goofy smile.

"Er so..what do you mean?" He asked and Rachel's face immediately lightened and brightened. She beamed at him and launched into her suggestions. "Finn you should help with the police. "How?" He asked, frowning slightly as he thought about what she was asking him to do and how he could go about it. Rachel beamed further at him and pressed her hands either side of his thighs, pressing herself close to him and speaking in a secretive, hushed tone with wide eyes and speaking excitedly. "Go to the sergeant in charge of the investigation and ask him if you can help in anyway."

"But what will that do?" In a slightly strained voice Finn asked, noticing just how close she was and yelling inside his head that she had a girlfriend. Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, and continued to sound as if they were discussing a top secret important mission. "The police need man power. They are under staffed and over subscribed, meaning that they have too many cases to solve. You should volunteer your time with the police in helping with their task of finding Mr Fabray."

The boy nodded his head, understanding how simple it sounded. The police were always complaining about there being too much petty crime – mostly caused by Puck – for them to tackle the serious crimes. Still, just as he was about to agree – anything to make her smile at him in the same way she smiled at Quinn – he thought about himself and his future. College applications were a big priority and their finals were even more important. Sure, he still might not be entirely sure where he wanted to go, but he knew that as long as he got his football scholarship and good grades, he be able to have a future that maybe involved being a partner in Burt's tyre shop. Or maybe even owning his own! Hopefully, he would also have a family to come home to. Often he dreamed of the wife he would come home to would be Rachel, but as long as she was madly in love with Quinn, he would just have to hold out and wait for someone else.

Sighing after weighing up everything his mind, he rubbed his hands on his thighs. If he rubbed the back of his neck, Rachel would know that he was nervous. She knew all of his tricks of trying to hide his nerves. "Rach, when will I have time to help them find Quinn's dad?" He shrugged and frowned as he thought of another obstacle in the way. "How will I even find him?" Of course, being Rachel Berry she had an answer. Straightening herself up, she changed her demeanour from CIA Leader, to top world class business woman. "In answer to your first question, when you have a break from your studying and not playing football. In answer to your second question, you'll be out there with the a certain policeman in his car and interviewing people." Thinking back to everything she was saying, it actually made perfect sense.

It wasn't as if he would be out day and night. Just a couple of hours on the weekends maybe. Perhaps before and after school. He could just do more work in school. As a cheeky grin appeared on his face he asked; "But when I finishing studying, I play video games?" Laughing, Rachel nodded at him. "Plus, if you do this it could look really good on your college applications. Imagine writing about how you single handedly helped capture a dangerous criminal? Just think of how good that looks on your part; teamwork, leadership skills..everything you need to help boost your wants of a football scholarship to go on and do business! It'll be fantastic!" Finn was nodding his head with enthusiasm. But then, the consequences of his actions sunk in and his smile faded to a slight frown. Rachel saw it and immediately jumped on his fear. "Finn, please this is important."

"I don't know Rach-"

"Please Finn." She begged once more, this time taking hold of his hand in her own and looking into his eyes. Nopw there was no chance of him being able to refuse. Not only were her eyes shining and pleading at him, but her voice was soft and light, like a cloud. "This man is dangerous. Who knows what is going to happen if he comes back? Please Finn, he needs to be found and punished by being locked up in a dark cell for the rest of his life."

Melting into her eyes and getting lost in her dramatic, but completely honest, sing song voice, the corner of Finn's mouth twitched upwards. "Do you reckon if I help the police, they'll let me drive the car?" He asked, and listened to Rachel's laugh once she realised he was going to do it. Nodding his head, he beamed further at her. "Awesome. All right, I'll go to the police station after school." Fearing Mrs Garison's return, the tall, muscular boy slid off the desk. Just as he was about to sit back down, he was caught in Rachel's arms as he was wrapped up in a thankful embrace. He hugged her back and she rested her head on him. "Thank you Finn." She muffled into his chest. Although she couldn't see, Finn was smiling just as softly as her voice spoke. "No problem Rach," he told her, holding her tighter, "I'll always do anything for you."

By lunch, Rachel was seriously worried. As usual she waited by her locker and applied her lipgloss, ready and waiting for Quinn's usually swift arrival so she could kiss her, smile and ask how her day was going so far, ready to hold hands with her and walk to their secret spot – in the auditorium – and eat lunch together, or for today to each lunch with Brittany and Santana in the outside cafeteria. However her worry was increased as she sent Quinn two messages; one telling her she was at her locker and the other fifteen minutes later asking if she was held up for any reason. Neither message had been replied to, and there was no little 'R' to indicate that they had been read. Worry was building up in her stomach and chest and being the productive type, she pushed herself off the locker and made her way towards the Cheerio locker rooms where she was sure to find Brittany and Santana.

Upon walking into the normally private and strictly forbidding haven for the infamous Cheerio Cheerleading Squad, she took a quick scan of the room and sure enough she heard the delicate sounds of Brittany's giggling and Santana's husky seductive mumbling as she attacked her girlfriend's neck with kisses and sucks. As she rounded the corner to get to the dressing area, she saw the two girls sat on the bench. Brittany's head resting back on Santana's shoulder and fisting the Latina's hair, biting back her moans and giggles. Santana was sat behind her, both straddling the bench, but Santana pawing roughing at one of Brittany's breasts and having her face burred in her neck, biting and licking at the creamy skin from behind her.

Rolling her eyes and feeling slightly uncomfortable as the sight in front of her, Rachel cleared her throat and brought the two lovers' attention to her. "Hey." She greeted cheerfully. At the sound of her bright voice, Brittany snapped open her eyes and looked at him. Beaming at her she slid herself down the bench, much to Santana's annoyance. "Hi Rachel!" She waved, and Santana slid further down and wrapped her arms around the blonde's stomach in a protective manner; almost as if she was scared Rachel was going to take another beautiful blonde away from her. Brittany didn't notice. Instead she leaned back slightly into her girlfriend and allowed her cheek, ear and neck to be licked and kissed. As if Rachel wasn't there. "Did you bring cookies? Quinn said you would." She asked brightly, eyes widening both because of the tentative touches her body was receiving, and the thought of getting a plate of Rachel's world (well, not world) famous sugar cookies. Rachel gave the sweet girl a little smile, but it faded when Santana growled; "What do you want, Hobbit?"

Snapping her attention to Santana, Rachel held her hands in front of her and pressed her feet together; looking about three years old about to do a show for her parents. She even cleared her throat and raised her chin. "I was wondering if you knew where Quinn was."

"Isn't she making out with you?" Santana grumbled, still holding Brittany close to her, but no longer soaking her vanilla skin wit her kisses. "Yeah that's like all she does these days." Brittany added, running her hands up along Santana's smooth, tan arms. "Not that we mind, it's good that we can get some alone time ourselves-" The Latina lightly purred in Brittany's ear, with the girl giggling at the sensations, before Rachel interrupted them both. "If it were true that she was with me, then the evidence would be explanatory. Meaning she would be standing here with me, or we wouldn't be here at all-"

"Because you'd be making out." Brittany said bluntly, nodding her head in understanding, making Santana snort behind her. "Exact-Wait, no!" Rachel shouted, embarrassed and blushing, causing Santana to laugh. "Ugh, look just tell me have either of you two seen her today?"

"Not since this morning." The black haired girl told her with a slight roll of her eyes. "She was meant to eat lunch with us like she promised." Brittany nodded her head and stilled her hands on Santana's arms, only to rub circles into Santana's palms. "She said you'd bring cookies."

Putting her head down slightly, Rachel mumbled; "I haven't seen her since she walked me to class."

The two girlfriends looked at each other. "Maybe she went home?" Brittany suggested, shrugging her shoulders. The brunette lifted her head up. "Why would she do that?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders again and smiled wide eyed and bright. "Maybe to get cookies?"

"Brittany not everything is about cookies!" Rachel shouted, frustrated that she still hadn't found Quinn and was getting nowhere with her two best friends. At the sound of her raised voice, Santana threw back Brittany's hands gently and stood up. "Hey, don't yell at my girlfriend, Hobbit." As she approached Rachel, the little diva backed off. "I apologise, I didn't mean to it's just..I'm worried." She admitted quietly. Once again, at the new tone and volume of Rachel's voice, Santana frowned and knew something was up. Folding her arms she asked her; "Why?" Raising her head up, Rachel mumbled once again, "Because I don't know where she is."

Santana's shoulders relaxed slightly and a light smile appeared on her face. "Chill, Coach Sylvester probably has her cornered in the locker rooms begging her to come back to the Cheerios."

"Or someone else has her." Rachel frowned, the worry in her stomach growing again. This time, Santana didn't relax her expression quite so easily. Neither did Brittany. The blonde stood and approached her girlfriend and friend. Santana asked her; "What do you mean?" She couldn't hide her own worry, but amazingly she didn't care. Where Quinn was concerned, although she didn't show it, she would always let down her defences. Needing reassurance and to clear her head of worry, she admitted her worst fears. "What if her dad has her? Or someone else?" Her eyes widened at the possibilities. "Oh my God-" She gasped but Santana stepped forward and clasped her hands on her forearms to calm her. "Whoa calm down, Berry." She told her sternly, but with at light, friendly tone. "We're not in some horror action film. We're in Lima-"

"Yeah and her dangerous dad is out there somewhere!" Rachel wasn't listening and tears were building up, she could feel them, threatening to fall.

Again, Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel's dramatics. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to come here and take her." Brittany walked up to them both again, this time standing by Rachel and patting her head like a little dog. Rachel looked at Brittany's caring, innocent eyes then back at Santana. The worry was there and as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't. "He might be." She told them, biting her lip. Taking a quick breath and an even quicker glance at Brittany, Santana suggested, "Have you called her cell?" Even though she was terrified herself of the possibilities, she thought it was best if she stayed calm. Rachel widened her eyes, quickly thinking and trying to remember if she had. But then she remembered. "Of course," She announced, trying to shove Santana off her but Brittany wrapped an arm around her shoulders too. Effectively, she was trapped between Quinn's two best friends.

Nodding her head, Santana caught a glimpse of Brittany's eyes. Where they were usually full of happiness and delight, she could see that they were glazed with worry. Of course they were, they all cared about Quinn. Seeing Brittany with that flash of fear in her eyes, made Santana even more positive that she had to keep up appearances. There couldn't be three scared girls, even if this really wasn't a nothing situation. "And she isn't picking up. It just rings out!" Rachel continued, and bit on her lip further.

Both girlfriends froze. They knew it was bad. They faced each other for a moment, speaking to each other silently in that special way people do when they are in love. The special look and the worry consumed one did not go past Rachel. "What?" She asked. "What's that look for?"

"Quinn always answers her cell." Brittany told her quietly, not wanting to tell her for fear of making her sad but she knew how important it was. Rachel snapped her head to her with wide eyes, knowing how serious it was. "Yeah..like, always." Santana continued. "And if she can't then she'd used her fast as lightening fingers and text."

"Oh my God this is serious." Rachel gasped, feeling sick and feeling her secure barriers break. The tears would come soon but hoped not so soon. Being the cool and collected one, Santana stepped into help. "Calm down, maybe her battery-"

"If it died then it would go straight to voice-mail." Rachel exclaimed. "This time it just rings out!"

Now Brittany was getting worried. Afraid that her own girlfriend would start crying, Santana pressed herself between the two girls. She linked their arms in hers and smiled at them both. "Come on let's see if anyone's seen her. I'm sure there is a logical explanation." She told them both, walking them slowly to the door. "Did she even have her phone today?" Quickly Rachel nodded her head. "Yes she sent me a romantic text message."

"Aw that's sweet." Brittany chirped in, smiling brightly and squeezed Santana's arm. The Latina wasn't known for her writing skills – unless it were her infamous sexts – but secretly she had sent Brittany the odd love letter. Shaking off the secret embarrassment, Santana rushed them out of the locker room. "Come on, let's go to the office. Maybe she did go home and signed out."

"She would have told me-" Rachel protested but Santana growled at her and began to tug her down the hallways. "For God sakes Berry keep an open mind here!"

"I'm trying! I'm just scared." Rachel said, almost sounding like the tears were battling to stay put. Santana shook her head, mostly not wanting her girlfriend and Rachel to see her crying. Brittany linked arms with Rachel and smiled at her. "It's okay Rachel." She told her in her own sing song voice. Rachel looked over at Brittany and smiled back. "Thanks Brittany." Quietly she sighed and allowed herself to be squeezed by Brittany.

Once they arrived at the office, the three girls marched up to the desk. Before Santana could threaten the women there, Rachel plastered on a subtle show face smile and asked in her sweetest voice, "Excuse me, can we see the sign out book?" The woman behind the desk – unknown to them that had served Quinn's father – looked up at them from her computer screen. "Why?" She asked, frowning rather suspiciously. Again, keeping her sweet tone and big smile, Rachel explained to them their reasoning. "Because we need to know if Quinn Fabray has gone home."

"Oh she has." The woman smiled up at them. Although they had confirmation, Santana and Rachel were still worried. Brittany was trying not to listen, just in case something was wrong. "Why?" Santana asked with a slight bark and Rachel asking in a near same tone; When?"

Behind the desk, the woman took out the visitor book and sign out book to check for them. She frowned as she scanned the page with her small eyes. Looking back up at them she smiled again.

"Well she hasn't signed out so I can't tell you when exactly, but it was two periods before lunch."

Spinning around and facing Rachel, Santana pointed out the facts. "That was like..an hour and a half ago." A cold tone was spoken, unlike the neutral one she wanted to put across. Staring at Santana for a moment, Rachel then looked back at the woman. "Why didn't she sign out?" She asked, the show face disappearing fast. "It's mandatory?" Rachel explained, but asking at the same time in case she was wrong. Again, the woman smiled. Nodding her head the woman took the book back and looked at a name. "Her mother's chauffeur came to pick her up and he was-"

"Wait wait?" Santana took the book, snatching it off her, and looking at the name in question. And the description.

Frowning at her rudeness, the woman began to explain what had happened. "Her mother's chauffeur. He came to pick her up and he must have forgotten to sign out for her."

"Her mom doesn't have a chauffeur." Santana told her, scowling as if she was mad. But the woman simply shook her head. "Yes she does. Texan man. Six foot. Wore a uniform-"

"Her mom doesn't even know any Texans! She doesn't have a chauffeur!" The girl growled, almost crawling on the desk to strangle the woman. "Well whoever it was, a man came claiming to be her mother's driver and picking Quinn up to go home." The three girls did not like the way the woman spoke. 'Claiming'. That's what she said. 'Claiming'. That just screamed lies. "What colour hair did this man have?" Rachel asked, hoping her fears were not met. Not when it just seemed logical she just simply went home. "Why do-" This time Santana did crawl on the desk, Brittany stepping in and holding her by the waist, trying to pull her down. "Just tell us! It's important!" She yelled, frightening the woman slightly. "I didn't see. It was slicked back and under his cap."

Backing away slowly, Rachel brought her hands up to her face. "Oh my God. It was her dad." She muttered, a tear slipping from her eye. Once off of the desk, Santana turned and walked over to Rachel. She tried to reason with her, "We don't know that." But the diva wouldn't listen. Instead, she became sort of hysterical. "It's obvious! Who else would it be?" Her arms flew up in the air and then quickly covered her face as she felt her cheeks dampen. Frowning, hating seeing Rachel cry – not as much as Brittany, but still – Santana peeled her hands off of her face. Looking into Rachel's eyes and trying to make her stay calm. Logical. She had to stay logical and keep Rachel calm.

"Well maybe he took her to her house."

"Why would he do that? Her mom would be there!"

"No she wouldn't she goes to work today and works late."

"It would be empty until she comes home."

"Let's drive to her house to see."

"You can't leave!" The receptionist called, afraid that she would get into trouble having four students leave without signing the book. Santana glanced back over her shoulder. "Watch us." She scowled and turned back to Rachel with a smile. "Don't worry Rach, we'll find her." Rachel was a little stunned. "You just called me Rach."

"Yeah well desperate times and all. Come on, let's go."

Linking arms once again they raced out of the building and headed off to Santana's car. Getting inside, they didn't even have time to fasten their seatbelts before the Latina hit the gas pedal and dashed out of the school parking lot. Heading off to save their princess.


	41. Chapter Forty Her Voldemort to his Harry

**Chapter Forty One**

**Her Voldemort to His Harry**

Sat in the barren, near deserted cabin, tied to the hard wooden chair, Quinn rocked and rattled against the creaky hardwood floor. If felt like she had been there for hours. She probably had. Or she might have barely been there for any time at all. All she knew was that her father had finally done it; he had finally crossed the line between pathetically opinionated, and dangerously psychotic.

Remembering things wasn't particularly hard, it was the information she needed to remember that was hard, considering she had blacked out and been transported to this mould stench filled, moss covered place. The last thing she consciously remembered was walking out of her American History class to retrieve her book. Coming into contact with her father and threatening to call the police, finally feeling his hand wrap around her and his other, holding a white handkerchief, covering her mouth and forcing her to breath into it as he pinched her nose.

After that everything was pretty much a blur.

A sweet smell of lavender and some sort of cleaning product still fresh and clinging to her nose and the taste of chemicals and sugar hung at the back of her throat. Before she had to panic, realising that her father had drugged her and brought her to this place, she heard the familiar footsteps and prepared herself for the worse.

Walking into the dusty room, Russell clapped his hands together quietly. He walked in front of her and shook his head at her, slowly and giving her a soft look. "So here's where she is." He announced quietly. Raising her head, Quinn lifted her eyes to him. "Is who?" She snarled, panting at her father. Sighing he answered her, "The little girl I thought I had lost." His voice was laced with a sense of mourning, a hint of finding as he smiled at her. "I'm not a little girl." With a low growl Quinn told him, trying to calm her breathing but shaking her head slowly, "I'm not a little girl."

"Oh but you are, Lucy." He smiled softly at her, gently caressing her cheek as he spoke with a voice so soft, it reminded her of Rachel just as she was about to fall asleep, by stayed awake just to tell her how much she loved her.

As soft and light as a feather, he stroked his fingers across her fair, smooth skin and whispered. "You are." Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Quinn shuddered against his touch and tried to push herself away from him. "I'm not Lucy," bitterly she told him. "I'm Quinn." Shaking his head, looking down at her and smiling with light sympathy, Russell placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. "No you are Lucy and will always be Lucy." His fingers twirled in her loose trails as he described her. "Lucy is a sweet, innocent Christian girl who is true and honest-" His voice was aggravating her and Quinn snapped her head away from his hand, hurting her neck, but would rather have the twinging pain than have him touch her. Acting like he was a loving father when really he was just a bible bashing, confused man. With malice dripping from her lips, she spat out at him. "Lucy was a brainwashed pushover who couldn't think for herself!" Chuckling to himself, her father's smile changed. He no longer gave her the look of a loving father. Instead he smirked.

Bending down to her level and removing her hair away from her ear, he spoke to her in a soft, but gruff voice. "Oh but she had a backbone." He told her, swallowing loudly in her ear and breathing deeply. His fingers trailing down her long, pale neck as he played with the clasp of her cross necklace. The one he remembered giving her for her seventh birthday. The gold chain was twirled in his fingers as he whispered to her; "That's the only similarity between the two of you. Lucy is feisty little girl who knows her place, this Quinn that you have fabricated is full of sin and disease." He growled out the final description, clenching hard on the thin chain between his thumb pad and forefinger. Quinn's chest rose and fell with her anger rising. She could feel his breath on her, and he made her sick. She wanted him to leave her alone, or to at least do what he had planned to do and then leave her so she could get back to Rachel. But first, she needed her revenge on him. Staring ahead at the wall she answered back with a snapping tone, "But who is still feisty and wants to inflict the same horror on you, that you have done to me." Again, she heard her father chuckle.

"That will never happen." He told her, fingers beginning to play with the chain once again. Scoffing and eye twitching, Quinn slowly turned her head to face her cruel father. The man she no longer recognised as her dad. Just a man. "You want a bet?" In a deep voice she reserved for the jerk hockey and football players she told him, eyes sparkling and a light, ferocious smirk gracing her features. "All my life you have tried to crush me-"

"Protect you!" He yelled, stilling his movements and clenching the chain.

"But I can rise up and be who I am; you can't hurt me any more!" Quinn yelled back.

Without warning, Quinn felt herself being choked. The cross she used to wear with pride, was now pulled up to her throat and cutting into her flesh. As her limbs battled for him to let go, to allow the pain of the metal to cease and the choking pressure to stop, Russell yelled at her from where he stood behind her; "I'm trying to save you!" His daughter tried to laugh once he spoke his justification. It was too hard, so she scoffed instead. "And I'm trying to save Rachel and I from you." With a frustrated growl Russell let go of the chain and clutched his fists together to stop himself from lashing out. Not even allowing herself to catch her breath, Quinn whipped her head round to see the guilty look in her father's eyes. "I am your Lucifer!" She screamed, voice not sound as weak as she thought it would. Her body tried to break free from the chains she was in, but it was no use. "Lucy. Lucifer. It's the same!" She clarified, before the tears descended. "If anyone made me like this, it was you!" She screamed, "It was you who made me like this; you put the devil in me!"

"Shut up!" Russell bellowed once more, pounding his feet over to her. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" With the force of a bulldozer, Russell grabbed the back of the chair, his nails just grazing his daughter's skin, and threw her to the side with a roar of a thousand lions.

Landing with a thud, Quinn had closed her eyes. Blocking out the pain that was sure to hit her once the chair crashed to the floor. Like a scared timid mouse, Russell had run to the other end of the room, crouching down on the floor with his knees brought up to his chest and hands clutching his hair. For a while both Fabrays tried to comprehend what had just happened. Had he really just tried to strangle his own daughter with the symbol of their religion? Of their beliefs? Did he really just almost send her crashing through the floorboards with a push he hadn't really felt since his high school years, fighting in the school yard? Had her father really just done that to her?

Tears trickled down her face at the dawning of her own realisation. She sniffled and tried to laugh, trying to put on a bare face in the sight of pain. "Are we really going to do this, dad?" Voice cracking slightly, she asked. From his spot, Russell looked up at her. "Do what princess?" Her father asked her, trying to hide the shame of his actions in his voice. At his denial of the abuse he just caused – and had always caused – Quinn gritted her teeth and stuck her neck out. She couldn't physically point at him, so she let her wide, pain filled eyes and juttering head do her actions for her. "You know what; try to get me to change who I love. When are you going to understand that I love Rachel? I will always love Rachel, I will marry Rachel one day and there is-"

"Lucy when will you understand that what you think you know is a lie?" Russell asked, a deep tone taking place of his usual angry one. In a way, he was begging her once again to listen to him and believe. "That you have been made to think that! You have been infected, can't you see that?"

At his gasping and desperate voice, Quinn laughed again and rolled her head. She couldn't believe he was still thinking she had been infected by some sort of 'gay virus'. Trying to reason with him, his daughter answered him back with heavy sighs. "There is no such thing as being infected with being gay! You can't catch it, it's just something you feel. Besides, I'm not gay. I just love Rachel."

"That is where you're wrong Lucy; you can't be straight but love a girl. You are either straight or gay," he stood and began to walk over to her. The glare in his eyes told Quinn not to say anything, not yet anyway. Once he was in front of her, his growl took over. His jaw was clenched, the same as his fists by his sides. Raising one up he pointed at her. "And not one of my daughters is one of them." Stepping slightly closer so he could look down on her, he point his finger to her cheek. "So it is paramount that you have been brainwashed by those faggy homosexuals: the Berrys!" Yelling their surname as loudly as he did made Quinn think the cabin was shaking. In reaction, she shouted back; "I am not gay! And even if I was there is nothing wrong with it!"

"There is everything wrong-"

"I'm not finished!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not! I love Rachel and the only person who has 'brainwashed' me is you and your God!"

At force of it, Quinn didn't register the slap right away. It was only when she began to feel the pulsating thumping on her cheek and hearing the crashing sound played back in her ears, did she realise she had been slapped. Similar to the way she had slapped Rachel in a past life at their junior prom.

With incredulous eyes she looked at her father, wearing a shocked and almost shamed expression, and asked him in her timid, on the verge of tears little voice; "Don't you want me to be happy?" The way she asked him reminded Russell of his little girl. The voice transported him back nearly three years ago when they had discovered she was pregnant. "Because I'm not a little girl any more?" Her question from so long ago, made him want to wrap her up in his arms. Hold her on his knee and kiss her temple, ruffling her hair and rocking her until she fell asleep. Like his little girl, Lucy used to do. But now, staring back at him was a completely different girl, whom he had almost no control over. And that frightened him beyond control. "I want you to be a good daughter."

"I am a good daughter!" She cried out to him. "I just so happen to love a girl-"

"Thou shall honour thy mother and thy father!"

"This has nothing to do with honouring or dishonouring you! Why can you not just-"

I can't accept you Quinn! Not like this! Why can you not accept that you have been tricked, infected, made to think that you love her-"

"You're talking a bunch of-"

"Don't you swear."  
>"I won't, if you just open your mind for two seconds-"<p>

"The only thing I need to open is my Bible. To help you."

From his jacket pocket, he pulled out his Bible. The lining was probably ripped from the weight and size, but he didn't care. This was for Quinn. He would ruin all of his suits, if it meant getting his little girl back."The Bible on sin;" He announced, clearing his throat and preparing himself with the tension and dramatics of a world class Shakespearean actor. "'How much severer punishment do you think he will deserve who has trampled under foot the Son of God, and has regarded as unclean the blood of the covenant by which he was sanctified, and has insulted the Spirit of grace? Hebrews Chapter Ten, Verse Twenty nine'. 'Then the Lord knows how to rescue the godly from temptation, and to keep the unrighteous under punishment for the day of judgement. Peter Chapter Two, Verse Nine.' 'These will pay the penalty of eternal destruction, away from the presence of the Lord and from the glory of His power. Thessalonians Chapter One, Verse Nine.' 'These will go away into eternal punishment, but the righteous into eternal life. Matthew Chapter Twenty Five, Verse Forty six.' 'Because they ministered to them before their idols and became a stumbling block of iniquity to the house of Israel, therefore I have sworn against them, declares the Lord God, that they shall bear the punishment for their iniqui. Ezekiel Chapter Forty four, Verse Twelve.' 'Behold, I am against you, O arrogant one, Declares the Lord God of hosts, For your day has come, the time when I will punish you. Jeremiah Chapter Fifty, Verse Thirty One.' 'Do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived! The sexually immoral, idolaters, adulterers, passive homosexual-"

Quinn found her loophole. Her reasoning to get her father to stop. She had held her tongue for long enough during his rant. With each chapter and verse he read, she shook her head. Looking down and then up, trying to escape this verbal torture. Now she could try to make him be quiet, to see that he wasn't as holy as he thought he was. "See the adulterers!" She screamed at him. "You are sinner-" But her father held up his hand to silence her. Declaring that he was right and knew better than she did. "'Passive homosexual partners, practising homosexuals, thieves, the greedy, drunkards, the verbally abusive, and swindlers will not inherit the kingdom of God. Cor, Chapter Six, Verse Nine.'"

"I'm not a sinner!" Quinn begged, choking back more falling tears.

Turning more pages in his book, Russell ignored her pleas. "The bible hates sin." He told her seriously, taking on the tone of a headmaster scolding his pupil. Clearing his throat to begin more reading. "'The boastful shall not stand before Your eyes; You hate all who do iniquity. You destroy those who speak falsehood; The Lord abhors the man of bloodshed and deceit Psalm Chapter Five, Verses Five to Six.'" Breathlessly her father said to her, "Probably above all Quinn," snapping the Bible open to another page, ready to lecture her further. "God hates homosexuals. Do you know what he does to them Quinn?" He asked from his spot and watched her shake her head, not caring one bit. She didn't care. Although a part of her had feared of what would happen, now her love for Rachel overrides that fear and need to know of what would happen to her. Her love for Rachel was more important than the possible consequences of what could happen to her for loving Rachel.

Edging closer to her Russell widened his eyes, as if the words of the bible were written on his irises. "You'll end up in Hell Quinn!" He told her, with a threatening, warning tone and sense of foreboding. Still, Quinn shook her head, which anger him more. His voice turned into a pleading, desperately trying to make her understand what 'was' going to happen to her.

Flipping open his page once more, he read to her in the style of a possessed preacher. "'Just as Sodom and Gomorrah and the cities around them, since they in the same way as these indulged in gross immorality and went after strange flesh, are exhibited as an example in undergoing the punishment of eternal fire.' 'His winnowing fork is in His hand, and He will thoroughly clear His threshing floor; and He will gather His wheat into the barn, but He will burn up the chaff with unquenchable fire. Matthew Chapter Three, Verse Twelve.'" His eyes flickered up to her to watch her expression, hoping to see it change. Unfortunately for him, she kept her eyes tightly closed and squeezed out salty tears.

Licking his lips and blinking at her he continued to read, still hanging onto the hope that she would change her mind and listen to him. "'Do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived! The sexually immoral, idolaters, adulterers, passive homosexual partners, practising homosexuals, thieves, the greedy, drunkards, the verbally abusive, and swindlers will not inherit the kingdom of God. Chapter Six, Verse Eleven. Some of you once lived this way. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ, and by the Spirit of our God. Leviticus Chapter Eighteen, Verse Twenty two'. 'If a man has sexual intercourse with a male as one has sexual intercourse with a woman, the two of them have committed an abomination. They must be put to death; their blood guilt is on themselves. Leviticus Chapter Twenty, Verse Thirteen.'"

Scrambling over to her bawling form, he closed his book and crashed to his knees, laying on his side to look at her. "You see Quinn," her father knelt in front of her, holding her tear soaked face in his hands. "Don't you see that I'm doing this for you? That I'm trying to save you from Hell?" As Quinn cried, Russell picked up the chair slowly and put it back on its four feet. He crouched in front of her again and tried to wipe away the fast falling tear with his thumbs, asking her to look at him. As her tears slowed and she felt his hands and breath on her once again, she opened her eyes and looked dead into his own. Asking for the last time; "Why won't you accept that I love her?"


	42. Chapter Forty One: De Ja Vu

**Chapter Forty One**

**Deja Vu**

The drive from the school to Quinn's house was a tension filled one. Santana refused to have Brittany in the front and wanting Rachel next to her. She didn't want her innocent blonde girlfriend to witness anything horrible. Should it happen. Rachel rode up front, biting her nails and twirling her hair in fright and anticipation of what awaited them at the Fabray household. Of course all along the ride over there, she was praying that nothing bad was happening to her. She prayed with every cell in her body that Quinn was okay. All she ever wanted was for Quinn to be okay. Like every relationship, they had their ups and their downs, and they may have had some awful downs, but they also had wonderful ups and now all she wanted was to be with her.

Forever. For the rest of time.

Once they pulled up to the drive way, the bouncing brunette didn't stop for the car to come to a safe halt as she leapt out and charged to the front door, pounding on the wood with her fists. Before Santana got out of the car to follow the little diva, she turned back in her seat and flashed her girlfriend a soft smile, but the worry in her eyes was prominent to Brittany. She leaned forward and took hold of Santana's hand. Her grip was firm but her eyes were just as soft as her Latina girlfriend's smile.

Words weren't needed. They just looked at each other and Santana knew that Brittany was going to keep herself safe. She wouldn't make a wrong move and she would make sure that she would be waiting for Santana when she came home again. The dark haired girl leaned in and pressed her lips gently to Brittany's. Once removed, she looked at her and the blonde nodded her head and let her go. They both got out of the car; Santana running to the door and Brittany sprinting down the street to get herself home.

"Quinn? Quinn!" Rachel pounded on the door, screeching like a mad woman. Santana came up to her and thumped the door with her own fists. "Damn it Q you better be here!" She yelled , looking up at the windows. Taking in a tear filled gasp, Rachel fell to her knees and begged at the door; "Please Quinn! Please come to the door!" They spent a few more moments begging with the empty house for the girl to come out. However, as the frantic seconds transformed into a few desperate minutes, Santana gave up. Throwing her hands in the air and in her frustration she kicked the door yelling, "Hijo de puta!" And spun around so she could walk away from the door. Wiping away her fallen tears, Rachel followed her, feeling deflated.

Kicking up the grass on the Fabray's perfect lawn, Santana paced and began to mumble. Her head bowed low to her chest and her body slightly hunched, with her hands stuck in her Cheerio's jacket pockets. Rachel walked up to her and sighed deflated, wondering where the were supposed to go from there. However before Rachel could ask, Santana flipped her hair as she raised her head and looked at Rachel. "It's clear they're not here," she pointed out the obvious and rolled her eyes, "And so we'll just have to go to Mrs Fabray and see if she knows where they are." At the mention of Quinn's mother, Rachel narrowed her eyebrows and asked; "Why would she know?" She shook her head slightly, "She hates him." Santana nodded her head at the small brunette and dug her hands deeper into her pockets. "Yeah but she's also been married to guy for who knows how long, so will know him better than anyone." Both girls stood together for a little while, both aware that time was passing; time in which could be spent looking for Quinn. They were thinking about the possible places where Russell could have taken her, but after a little while, it became clear that the only person who would know where he could have gone, would be his wife.

Finally they agreed to leave the house, get back in the car and drive off to Judy's workplace. It wasn't far, but because of the traffic it took a while longer than they would have hoped and once again, Rachel was a ball of nerves. This time her knee was bouncing up and down and causing the car to bounce with a rhythm too. Although Santana tried to concentrate on the road and to think positively, she couldn't help but look over at Rachel and see the worry in her eyes and marked on her face. The further they drove and the more Rachel looked concerned, the more Santana couldn't help but think if her own wonderful blonde was in that situation and it made her own heart beat faster with anger. With her new added anger, the Latina pressed hard on the accelerator and drove as fast as her heartbeat.

Arriving at the glass office building the two girls stormed inside and Rachel followed Santana to the front desk. Behind it stood a woman who looked no older than themselves with short, straight black hair with ruler straight bangs and bright blue eyes. She stared at them and then broke out into a fake, corporate smile. Being the ever feisty Latina, Santana placed her hands flat on the desk and launched into her demands. "Mrs Fabray, please." She spoke strongly and added the please after thinking it would be an easier to get through and therefore it will take them less time to find Quinn. The young woman smiled and said in a clear, apologetic voice that made Santana's teeth clench; "She's currently out to lunch with a client." Placing her own hands on the desk, Rachel stood next to her, staring at the woman too. "Which restaurant?" Santana asked, trying to speed things along. Once again, the woman smiled at them. "I'm sorry, she can't be-" But was ignored and interrupted by Rachel leaning over and thumping the desk, in the same way she had done to the Fabray's door, with her fists. "Look it's about her daughter;" She explained, not keeping back her rising anger. Santana looked of at Rachel, wide eyed and wondered just how much information the girl was going to give this snooty 'just out of college' woman. "She's been kidnapped!" She shouted in a hushed tone which stunned the woman behind the desk. Her voice seemed to echo around the sparse lobby, almost sending the other people walking around to stop and look over at them. Curious as to see where the disturbing out cry came from, and who it was that had been supposedly, kidnapped. With only her girl on her mind, Rachel leaned further over the desk and snarled with wide eyes and a tight jaw. "Now tell us the God damn name of the restaurant!"

Appearing as if luck was finally on their side, the restaurant was not too far way from the office, and the two girls were bustling in though the doors and rushing over to the spot where they saw Judy with her clients. Both had planed on what they were going to say. Instead, as soon as the older Fabray lay her eyes on the young girls, they knew they didn't need to say anything. They stopped in their tracks with the server halting behind them as he tried to get them to stay where they were, trying to keep a professional and classy environment. Upon seeing the fear and worry in Rachel's eyes and the determination in Santana's, Judy stood up, not bothering to excuse herself from her clients, and walked over to them.

Seeing the girls with the looks of pure grief upon their faces, she knew there was something wrong. Walking to them, her face had paled and out of nervousness as to what she was about to hear, her hands fiddled with a button on her jacket. "What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with fear. Rachel's eyes stared into Judy's and she bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. The older woman's head began to shake slowly and Santana stepped forward; knowing that Rachel was going to be too emotional to tell Judy what had happened. "Mrs Fabray," she began, clearing her throat once Judy caught her gaze. "Quinn hasn't been seen by us since second period." She took a shuddering breath. "In fact, the only ones who have seen her have been the woman in the office-" Judy asked, cutting off the girl, having a feeling that she knew the answer but she still had to ask in case there was a slight chance she was wrong; "So where is she?". Rachel blinked and a tear flowed down her eye and spoke as if Quinn were already dead. "We think that Mr Fabray has taken her somewhere."

Suddenly, once hearing the revelation, Judy grabbed the girls by their hands and dragged them out of the restaurant. Again, not giving an excuse or apology to her confused clients or to the waiter trying to keep them either seated or simply inside the building. Standing outside of the restaurant, Judy began to ask them questions; interrogating them about everything they knew. Of course, it wasn't much, but as more precious seconds passed, all three women were getting more and more scared of what was happening, or what had happened, to Quinn. "All we know is that Quinn must have been taken somewhere by Russell." Agitated by the wasting of time Santana explained, kicking a loose pebble as a way to express her frustration. Wiping her eyes, Rachel could now focus, and got to the main point of why they came to Judy. "Do you..do you know where he could have taken her?" She stuttered and her hands fumbled with the hem of her cardigan.

Silently, Judy nodded and opened her mouth. Her eyes were glazed and staring off into a strange distance. "All this time I've been trying to think of where he could have taken her." She admitted and then ran her hand through her hair. "There's only one place I can think of." A steady breath was released from her nose as her fingers pulled at the strands of her tied back hair. "He wouldn't have taken her to the lake like he did with you, Rachel. That would have been too obvious." Santana stepped forward, cautious asking; "So where-"

"The cabin." In a hurry Judy announced and widening her eyes as if the answer came down to her. "It's where he used to go to think." She explained, and Rachel and Santana nodded at her, eyebrows knitting together and nodding her head, remembering how Quinn used to speak of her father's 'Private Space'. She had always assumed it was his office in the home. Apparently the man had more secret places than anyone else.

"Could you give us directions?" Rachel asked, knowing that she had to see her, find her and get her away from Russell as soon as possible. Nodding her head, Judy told them where it was and how they could get there. All three of them walked over to Santana's car but Rachel cut in front of Santana and opened the door to the driver's side. "I'll drive on ahead." She told her and Santana shook her head, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. "No Rachel are you crazy?"

"I have to go." Defiantly Rachel told her and began to get in the car, but was stopped was Santana.  
>"You can't!" The other brunette shouted and tried to raise herself up to overpower the little diva. But Rachel was stubborn, standing on her toes, pressing her body close to her. "I have to save her!" Her voice raised to match Santana's and the Latina stared her down. Her voice was low and rang true the ominous possibilities, still yelling at her and trying to make her see sense. "Yeah and Russell catches you rescuing her like some sort of love struck stable boy, he'll kill you!"<p>

"He's tried once before, he can try again."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, but I want to see Quinn more and make sure she's safe!"

With Rachel's final revelation, Santana stood down. She rested herself back on the balls of her feet and breathed deeply from the shouting match. As she stared back into Rachel's eyes, she saw then the same love and determination that she had given herself as she stared at her reflexion, almost a whole year ago where she finally admitted to herself that she was a lesbian and that she loved Brittany. Her best friend. Her soul mates. As she looked into these deep brown eyes, she knew that Rachel had to go and find Quinn herself. Even though this game they were playing was dangerous and foolish, it was the only way they themselves could feel powerful and not powerless to Russell's actions.

Nodding her head and stepping away from the car she came out of her bubble of thoughts and spoke to Rachel, pushing her shoulders back. "Well the police will be right behind you." The corner of Rachel's mouth turned up and she nodded, thanking Santana for understanding her need to have to go and fight for her girl. Just as she had done for her. "That's fine, but Quinn and I both believe in second chances." As Judy heard this, she whipped her head around and opened her mouth to protest, but Rachel stopped her. "I'm forgiving. But this is his last chance. I want to go there, make sure Quinn is safe and get her out of there, and try to talk to Russell." Where Judy looked at Rachel with calming, understand eyes, Santana looked utterly disgusted by the thought of simply talking to him. "Talk to him?" She exclaimed. "Quinn wants to kick the crap out of him!"

"Well I'm not Quinn." Rachel told her. "I want to hear him out and see if we can help him." Scoffing at the thought of talking to the man who has hurt them both, Santana muttered under her breath;

"You are crazy." She began to walk away, defeated and shocked at Rachel's willingness to forgive. Not necessarily forget, but certainly forgive. As she was turning her back, Rachel reached out and touched her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

Once Rachel had Santana's eyes on hers, she gave her a soft smile and spoke to her. "Maybe so." She shrugged her shoulder and got in the car. Santana closed it lightly, but still made a slamming on it. "You go on ahead." She told her as Rachel unwound the window. "Test out your theory but Judy and I will make sure the cops are behind you."

"Thank you."

"You really must love her." Santana smiled back as Rachel started the ignition.

"Like you love Brittany, Santana." She laughed. "And possibly more."


	43. Chapter Forty Two: Flames of Hell

**Chapter Forty Two**

**Flames of Hell**

Silence.

Could a house like this really be so silent? It was creepy. Like in a ghost film. The place had a deserted feel to it. The front yard was just as overgrown and wild as the surrounding forest. The windows were bordered up and dust and cobwebs filled every space. As Rachel walked up the path of the cabin, she began to get that ominous feeling again. Why was she so forgiving? Because her own fathers had taught her that forgiveness is key for lasting relationships. As well as many other things. It was just in Rachel's nature to forgive people. But still, didn't that level of forgiveness have it limits? Apparently not as she made to the front door and pushed it open.

That should have been the first sign of trouble; why was the door open? 

Russell's car wasn't around, so he must have parked elsewhere. Or he wasn't there at all. If that were the case, then she really would cry in outrage and for help from anyone that would offer it. As time went on, it just seemed like they were never going to get out of this encircling nightmare. All she wanted, all they wanted, was for them to be together. Was that really so hard? What was wrong with the love they had and the plans they hoped to achieve? It just wasn't fair.

A layer of dust gathered on the floor of the cabin. In any other circumstance, Rachel would have gasped with disgust and left, but of course, this wasn't any other circumstance. She was actually rather thankful, as the layer of dust showed footprints. At first, two sets. One looking strong and the other weak, as if the person was falling or gliding across the floor. Rachel came to realise that Russell must have been dragging Quinn and with that image in mind, she raced to the stairs.

Each step was more creaky than the last and although she was small and light, they seemed to echo around the cabin. Her eyes scrunched for fear of who she may see at the top of the stairs and for any cobwebs or avalanches of dust fell into her face and eyes. Luckily, nothing of the sort happened, and she instead followed the footsteps to the last room on the second floor of the cabin.

Opening the equally squeaky door, she gasped as she peered inside. "Quinn?" Her eyes settled on the exhausted looking blonde, as she sat in her chair. Head down and eyes closed. The room was dimly lit by a candle, but if anything the glow of the small flame made her look more beautiful that imaginable. "Quinn!" Rachel shouted and rushed over to her as she opened her eyes and looked up. The brunette crashed to her knees in front of her girlfriend and cupped her face, checking for bruises and cuts. "Oh my God Quinn, what happened?" Trying not to cry she asked, but before she could continue with her questions, Quinn shook her head and tried to loosen Rachel's light hold on her cheeks. "Rachel get out here." She quietly shouted at her. Silently and a little shocked, Rachel shook her head. Widening her eyes, Quinn bit her lip to suppress her tears but then she frowned and barked at her girlfriend. "Go!" But once again, Rachel shook her head and held onto Quinn's face again, pressing her palms to her cheeks. "No I am not leaving you." Sternly she told her.

"I will not allow you to get hurt." Quinn told her, the tears brimming again in her eyes. Her brunette girlfriend let out a little scoff; "And do you really think I will allow you to get hurt?"

"Please Rachel-" Quinn begged, but once again was cut off by Rachel's persistence. She held her head steady and looked into her eyes with a fierce but loving gaze. "No Quinn. I love you and I am not leaving you." A tiny smile appeared on her face. "Just like you wouldn't leave me."

Both of their eyes looked at each other. Quinn was just so happy to see Rachel. Grateful that she had found her. She had no idea what the time was, but considering Rachel was there, it must have been after school hours. Which meant her father would be back soon. Unless, she took a risk to come and find her and it was still school time. Then they could still have a little while together before he came back. Or they had a long time together if they left. "Then I guess we're both crazy!" Quinn beamed at her and she smiled even more widely as she heard the second most beautiful sound in the world; Rachel's laugh. "Crazy fools in love!" She laughed and they both laughed together before softening their volume to mere whispers. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Quinn smiled up at her, Rachel smiling down as she untied the last of the rope around her hands.

Once freed, feeling the thick rope around her final gone and fall to the floor, Quinn didn't even both checking the cuts it had made by her father's hands. She simply grabbed onto Rachel's cheeks and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead and willing herself not to cry. Both of them held their heads together, breathing in each other's scent. The memories of a situation like this clear in their minds and Rachel traced her own hands down Quinn's arms to cup her face. Quinn's trembling hands settled themselves of Rachel's waist, pulling her closer and allowed her lips to be massaged by Rachel's. Just as they were about to touch, Quinn felt Rachel's warm, comforting breath on her as she whispered; "You don't always have to be the brave one." Smiling at her words, Quinn opened her eyes, wanting to see the love and bravery Rachel was holding in her own dark, brown glossy eyes. "I know," she whispered back, "It's just wonderful to protect you and know that I have someone to defend." Rachel laughed a little, before taking a strand of loose blonde hair and looping it behind Quinn's ear. "And I'm deeply honoured to be that somebody."

Before they could get carried away with sweet words, Rachel closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips softly to Quinn's. It felt as if she hadn't been kissed in years and Quinn moaned into it, scrunching her eyes tightly closed and moving her hands up Rachel's body, stopping them at her cheeks to feel her soft skin. Their tongues duelled passionately as they fell into the heated kiss, holding each other's faces and promising to always be there for each other.

Having set up his final phases for his plan, praying all the way that he didn't need to use these sections of his sick plan, he made his way back up the stairs; match box and hairspray in hand, ready for the outcome he hoped would never happen. Walking up the stairs he continued to mumble for strength and guidance, not just for himself but for Quinn. He prayed and prayed that what he had set up wouldn't need to be accomplished, but there was still the nagging voice that he should have already done it and left them to their sin. "No." He grumbled out loud. "Forgiveness and second chances, my daughter has a second chance."

Reaching the door, he noticed the footprints. Whoever was in the cabin, they should have been more careful. He had a clear idea of who it was in there, and knew she wouldn't have been careful. As fast as a cheetah and with the grace of a hippo, Russell pushed open the door and slammed it against the wall, sending dust and cobwebs flying. "Get away from her you filth!" Russell bellowed, stalking over to her and grasping her shoulder. As he pulled her little body away from Quinn's, Rachel scrabbled at him and try to claw his meaty hands off her. He had stuffed the equipment in his back pocket to hold her back. The door was open slightly a jar, and he had every intention of taking this demon and throwing her down the stairs to finish her reign of sin on his daughter once and for all. He held her by her shoulders and stared into her face. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He yelled into her face, spitting at her. Although her fright was returning, she didn't care and tried to straighten herself up in his grip. "I'm kissing my girlfriend!" She threw back, "because I love her and she loves me!" At her words, he growled and cried out in anger. The flames within his soared through his body. Looking at her smirking face, he roared like a dragon and shook her wildly before he threw he on the floor. With a blow and force she had unfortunately felt before, Rachel was knocked backwards. Quinn screaming in her defence, wanting to catch her but was not quick enough.

The blonde got up from her chair, having watched the exchange between her father and her girlfriend paralysed in her chair at wondering what he was going to do to her, and what she was going to do back. She rushed over to her girl and held her in her arms for a moment as Rachel soothed her bumped head. She lay on her back and breathed through her teeth. The pain from her rib and head throbbing throughout her. Quinn crouched down and held onto her, trying to ease her up. "Are you okay?" Her girl asked, trying to soothe her. For now she would focus all of her attention on her girl, she needed her right now just like she did on the night she was mirroring only a few months ago. Her father would have to wait to feel her wrath.

As Rachel stood from the ground, being assisted by Quinn, she held onto her hand. Quinn tried to pull away so she could stand and show how strong she was, but Rachel didn't want that. She wanted to show this man just how strong she was and just how much in love she was with his daughter. Her fingers curled into Quinn's and she felt the blonde rub the pad of her thumb over the back of her hand.

"You'll burn in hell!" He yelled, holding the flaming match above his head. "You'll be sent to hell and damnation and will-"

"We're already living in hell!" Rachel screamed at him in the same way she dreamt of screaming at him the first time he hurt her. The flame of the little fire on the stick dancing in her eyes. She could feel emotion spurred tears fill her eyes, but she would not cry in front of this man. She cursed her ability to cry whenever she felt emotional, and shook her head at him. "Living in fear and waiting for you to strike like some jaguar in a jungle, looking over our shoulders and not knowing when we can love each other in fright of wondering if you're going to be there to rip us apart!" Russell was not afraid of her, a little girl who was plaguing his daughter's mind. He stepped forward to her and pressed his face close to her. "And I should be there to rip you apart because it is wrong!" He argued, standing his own ground, smoke and steam practically gushing from his ears and nostrils. Rolling her eyes at him she scoffed; "Says who?" Knowing perfectly well what he was going to say.

He looked slightly taken aback, before throwing his hands up in the air, stumbling backwards and exclaiming with anger; "God!" Rachel grinned at him, feeling Quinn's grip on her

"And you do everything God tells you to?"

"Of course I do, I'm a man of God!"

"And we're girls of God, Mr Fabray." Rachel piped up, feeling she needed to step in once again.

The both of them had to make a united force against him. They had both been in the position to kneel before him and beg for mercy, but now it was up to them to prove they were just the same as any other couple. They would help and defend one another and above all they would love each other. She stepped up to him, her eyes no longer full of so much hate but with sympathy. She knew first hand what it was like to have parents who couldn't accept their children; her own daddy's family had disowned him because of his sexuality and lifestyle 'choice'. She knew it was hard for parents to accept, even in this day and age, but really all she wanted, all they wanted, was his acceptance so they could love each other freely and not have to be so scared.

Speaking softly, she held onto Quinn's hand tighter, to symbolise that bond they had, but also to pull her next to her just to show him how much in love they were. "What we feel is not wrong, Mr Fabray." She told him, pleading with his eyes that he would understand her. By the scowling look on his face, she thought she would try a different approach. If the compassion tactic wasn't going to work, then maybe she would play his favourite card: the God card. "God invented love, all kinds of love." Russell's face hardened at her suggestion, but Rachel ignored it and even turned her head to look at Quinn. Smiling as she spoke, she swayed their hands gently back and forth between them. "We are not hurting anyone and so we can love each other." She felt Quinn squeeze her hand in pride at her words, grinning at her with even more pride. Sharing in the moment together, and memorising their faces once again before Quinn turned to father with a hard glare, ready to pounce on him. "Yeah, and if anyone of us has hurt people it's you." She snapped at him, her glare hardening as he scoffed; "And how did you come up with that conclusion?" Once again her inherited Fabray eyebrow raise at him. "Thou shall not commit adultery." She snarled with an evil smirk.

Russell was stunned then. He was fully aware of his infidelities. He knew he had done wrong, but he had repented. He had said sorry to God, begged Judy for forgiveness and had moved back into the family home. He had been forgiven. That was one sin he had taken action of so far and he was clear. His name had been cleared, free from the debt of guilt.

Blinking at Quinn he threw the match down, sending the two girls to duck and clutch on to each other. Rachel screamed and Quinn crouched down over her to protect her from the flying flame. It landed against a white sheet. One of the sheets that was covered over a piece of furniture. Soon the white was gone and was replaced by orange. Flames setting the sheets on fire and encircling them.

Not deterred, Quinn continued to snarl at her father. Fed up and angry of him always beating her down with the word of God. Through all her years of listening to him rattle on and on about God and the rights she should follow, the words she must obey...she stepped forward, forgetting about the flames in his eyes and began to quote. The words falling from her mouth like snow melting off a tree in spring, reciting them like a child in a play, enunciating each word clearly and delivering such venom that all the cobras and vipers in the world would be proud. Dripping down into Russell's damaged soul. "You shall not commit adultery; Exodus Chapter Twenty, Verse Fourteen!" She yelled at him, out stretching her arm and pointing at him. Gritting her teeth together she continued to drip the words she had learned over him, hoping to fill him with guilt. "But I say to you that whoever looks at a woman to desire her has already committed adultery with her in his heart. Matthew Chapter Five, Verse Twenty eight." She stepped closer to her father, hand shaking at him. This time as she spoke her voice dropped an octave, making it deeper and matching his sinister tone. "You see, God hates the idea of people cheating on each other. Husbands and wives and whoever loves another person should be faithful to one another."

As her anger rose, Rachel tried to hold her back, but Quinn effectively shrugged her off. She needed to set her father straight to show him that what he did to her mother, cheating on her and having an affair with another woman, is worse then their real and special love. Her eyes were narrowing at him and her front teeth were gripping hard onto her lower lip to hold back her voice from yelling. Quietly and with the harsh tone of hatred, she growled at him; "When you cheat on a person you supposedly love, it is as you are cheating on God." Gasping at Quinn's words, Rachel knew her girlfriend would have hit a hard nerve within Mr Fabray. To suggest he was committing idolatry, was a frightening prospect to what his reaction and consequence would be.

Just as Rachel suspected it, Russell's face turned into the deepest shade of red she had seen on a human and his fists clenched tightly, so tight that his knuckles turned white. "You've turned her." He yelled, and the more he yelled the more ferocious he became. "Not only have you turned into one of your sinful kind, but you've turned her away from God! Now she may never get forgiven!"

"I have done no such such thing!" Rachel squealed back, giving him the same tone and reasoning attitude she gave Quinn when the girl slapped her at their junior prom. Unfortunately the older Fabray did not react in the same way. Just as he was about lunge for her, Quinn held her arm out and protected her. "I love her, dad. Why can you not just understand that I love Rachel? I love her!" The flames in the Fabrays' eyes were matching and Rachel was afraid they would continue to scream at each other until something awful happened. Rachel brushed the barrier that was Quinn's arm, away and stepped in front of her. "Mr Fabray, we love each other." She told him softly, still trying to reason with him. "Not only do we love each other, we are in love with each other. We love each other more than anything solid or abstract, and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it. Quinn and I were made for each other and as much as you think it is wrong, it is not wrong. Love is more than just a four letter word, Mr Fabray, and I want to spend my life and eternity with her and swear to love and all that experiences it, I will."

Realisation finally dawned on him. The words reached his ears, entered and were sent to his brain to connect and make sense of. Only, they wouldn't make sense. They would never make sense. The words, separately, of course would make sense but together? In that speech? They would never make sense. His realisation of what he was afraid of ever since he was made known of their affair/relationship/sin ultimately, was shot to the front of his brain and he had to accept that he was powerless. Powerless to stop what had happened and powerless to reverse the effect. As he stared, gaping at his daughter and her girlfriend – her infecter – he saw his life. The life he had once shared with her. His little Lucy. The little girl who would cry when he went to work, would laugh he tickled her and hoisted her up on his shoulders, would come to him when she was scared or in need of a hug. His little girl was no longer his little girl. She was...gone. Their joined hands were tied together the bond only meant for a man and his wife, a woman and her husband. This was wrong, and their brains had been too badly damaged for them to see that. He wanted to rip them apart, if he could he would have done but there was no use. Finally it had been made clear to him: he had lost.

"You can't be saved." He whispered as the realisation hit him. His eyes tore themselves away from hands and trailed up their pressed together arms and made his eyes shift from each set in front of him. "Either of you." He shook his head and looked to Rachel. Her eyes hardened slightly as she saw him focus on her, but she refused to back down. "Rachel, you were born with this disease;" he looked at her as if she were an alien specimen on a NASA examination table. "A genetic defect and something you inherited, something you can't change and I..I suppose I should pity you. My church should pray for your blackened soul." His words angered her, but mostly the anger had nothing to do with them. It was mostly to do with his tone. He spoke of pitying her, but he was already speaking with a pity filled tone. She didn't want his pity, but he needed hers if there was anyway he was going to get better himself, in changing his thoughts. But Rachel supposed that was never going to happen. If she wasn't going to change hers, then why should he change his? Logically, because her opinions never hurt anyone, his did.

Turning to Quinn, the tension on her eyes fell, but rose once again as Rachel now had to listen to him deliver a similar speech to his daughter, her girlfriend and only love. "But you Lucy," he addressed with that same tone, only laced with more pity. His eyes were sad and his lip was trembling. "Lucy you have caught this illness and I...I'm sorry but I can't help you. I want to help you but I can't. My girl." He whispered, "My Lucy." He looked like a father who was on the brink of losing his daughter. And, in a sense, it's because he was. Gripping his hand into a fist, he finished what he had to say. As much as it pained him, he had to say it. "Your illness is terminal and it cannot be cured." Shaking his head, he backed away slightly, ignoring the heat from the flames growing and backing up to the door. He looked at the both and shook his head once again. "You'll both just have to suffer in Hell."

At hearing their destination as 'hell' Quinn snapped out of her trance like state of shock, having stood there with Rachel's hand messily tucked in hers and still as stone, she now came to life and barked; "What?" to which Rachel was also activated and pulled on Quinn's hand as she stepped forward, as if her movement would make him stop. "What are you talking about." She asked, but saw as Russell ignored her and continued to look at his daughter. "Lucy I'll always love you." Voice cracking, and ignoring his tears, he told her. "You're my daughter, I will always love you. But you have an incurable illness and there is only one way for you to get better." He sniffled, ignoring the urge to cough and said his final piece; "And that is for you to die."

Once 'die' was out of his mouth and off his lips, Quinn stepped forward and cried; "No! Dad!" But it was no use. Russell turned his back, opened the door and stepped through it, dropping newspaper and felt, anything that would burn quickly that he had stuffed in his pockets. "Stop!" Quinn and Rachel screamed. But it was too late. With tears of remorse and sorrow shining in his eyes, Russell had shook his head and ran out of the room, locking the door on the outside and setting yet another match. Rachel and Quinn ran to the door, the smoke not bad enough yet for them not to see, but the flames around them frightening them. They rattled the doorknob, banged on the door and screamed. There was no way they were going to open it. The locks were turned and the latches sealed. The window had been barred years ago and boarded up. The two girls turned their backs to the door after spluttering too much with the effort of trying to break the door down and watched their hell.

Flames were bellowing at them from all around. Bright orange and yellow flames, tall and wild, flickered in front of them. Playing out like a scene from a movie. As their chest rose and fell, eyes wide and jaws slack in shock, Quinn outstretched her fingers and took hold of Rachel's. At the contact, Rachel curled her fingers in Quinn's and turned their heads to face each other.

They were different from everyone else. Everyone else on the earth were born alone and with nothing, they died alone and with nothing. These two girls would not die like that. They were born like that, but they were certainly not going to die like that. They had each other. They were not going to die alone and with nothing. They were going to slip into an eternal, peaceful sleep with each other. Dying with the one they loved and with everything they could ever want; each other's love.

Once they had sank to the floor, the heat was beginning to take over. Sweat was flowing from their pours, making their foreheads shiny and breaths shallow as every drop of water within them was drying up. In front of their eyes they watched the small room they were captive in burn, they listened to each other breathing. Shallow breaths. Slow and fast at the same time, trying to grab for any clean, fresh air. Of course there was none. It had all been taken up with the anger and the hurt caused by Russell, and then the sadness and guilt of him but now Quinn could smile. Blinking and trying to conserve her energy by not laughing to herself, she could taste something else. The room was not just full of flames of anger, hatred and pain. The sweet taste she could feel on her dry tongue was that of love. Resting their hot heads against each other, she was content. They both were. Like twins, they could feel each other. Every emotion and thought pulsate through them. Both could have laughed and sung with their new emotions they hadn't felt all night. But at least now, in their final moment, they were simply happy. Happy knowing that at least they were together.

Crackles of the fire before them would be the soundtrack to their death. It wasn't the way she wanted to die. Many a time she had thought of her funeral, but not so much her death. The nicest way to go, she had envisioned, would be to fall asleep and never wake up. That would always be the best way to die, she had thought. Free from pain and suffering. Who would want to feel pain and suffering in their last moments conscious of the world? She was born into a world of pain and suffering, had grown up with it and now, if there was some way she could chose, she would want to die without it. And she was going to. She was going to die with her girlfriend; with her love and soul mate. The one person who she was above all destined to be with. The one other soul who was to accompany her on her journey flying through the stars and exploring the other worlds, wandering through heaven and spending infinity millennia with. Quinn was her other half in every way and there was not a chance in hell, on earth or in some other world, would she let go of her. Beaming to herself, Rachel Barbary Berry was able to say yes, she would die with happiness.

No matter how happy they were, Quinn still could not let go of the reality. Why was reality so cruel? Why couldn't life be one big dream, where anything could happen and it really turned out bad? Why did some people live like that? Why did it feel like she and Rachel had been wandering through a torturous forest of dread and night? At least now, within a little while she was sure, they would be free. Free from pain and guilt, hurt and sorrow. They would be in that dream. Their dream world was waiting for them. It was only a blink away, and yet Quinn wanted to go there with Rachel at the same time. She was done with waiting or being waited for. She was going to go to this new place, that was a fact, but she would go with the girl she loved. Even if it pained for a little while to do so.

"This is it." Quinn breathed heavily, swallowing nothing and blinking. "This is my punishment." Rachel shook her head, too tired to snap her head around to see Quinn. "No it's not." Breathlessly she told her, shaking her head again. "You're not being punished for anything. In fact," she smiled, licking her lips so her voice wouldn't sound as hoarse. "If you are being punished, it's for loving me so much." She smiled brightly and did turn her head to see Quinn's hot, ash stained but still breathtakingly beautiful face. But Quinn shook her head and looked down at her lap. She couldn't bare to see the flames her subconscious was telling her and predicting, foreshadowing the future she knew she was going to end up with. "This is a punishment Rach, my dream is coming true." She reasoned, nodding her head and biting her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to cry, not when the end was so near. "It's my punishment for hurting you." She told Rachel quietly; ashamed. Once again ashamed by everything that had happened in their past; her past.

Hearing the way Quinn was blaming herself, yet again, for what was happening to them and feeling angered by their relationship, Rachel rested her head against the door with a thump and sighed.

"Quinn, we've put that behind us." She told her, sighing and fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Against the wood, she felt Quinn shake her head. She rested her own head against the door and squeaked out; "How?" Still willing herself not to cry, she asked; "How could you-" But was stopped by Rachel squeezing her hand again. "Because I love you." Sternly she told her. She coughed from the tone she used and choked to finished what she had to say to her girl. "And you didn't mean it."

A few seconds past, barely noticed, until Quinn gasped. "I'm so sorry Rachel." She sobbed. Apologising for everything, as cool tears fell down her hot cheeks. So much for not crying!

Before Rachel could begin herself, she shook her head. Wanting to be strong. She had proved so far she could be strong, and that Quinn could be the damsel once in a while. There was no way she could let this heroic strength disappear now. She squeezed Quinn's hand harder and brought it up to her lips, kissing the back of it. "Hey," she raised her voice, "hey stop that right now."

"But I am." Quinn sobbed again resting her head on Rachel's shoulder and the brunette held her close. Even though the room was burning up hotter than the centre of the sun, they still held onto each other. "This is it, we're going to die all because I was-"

"Quinn we're not going to die." Rachel told her, and then she heard it. The banging. Their saviour. Or saviours. She could have cried just with the new found feeling of hope. "Hear that noise?" She whispered, looking up at the burning ceiling where the flames were daring each other to reach. Both girls looked up at the wooden ceiling, as if looking out and waiting for Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. "That banging?" Rachel asked to make sure the blonde heard it and that she wasn't just hearing things. When she felt Quinn nod and sniffle, she smiled. Knowing the hope was alive. "They're trying to get us out. They're going to get us out!" She squealed excitedly and both girls began to laugh.

The laughed to hide their fright. This was the first time since the first match was lit they felt able to smile. The fear had trapped them together for so long, they were now realising that in these possible last moments, they should forget about the fear they had been surrounded and consumed with, and just focus on what really mattered. Soon, as the banging and shouts from the outside were getting louder, but at the same time more muffled due to the lack of oxygen in the space they had created for them both, they were too intoxicated with their love for each other to think about all the negative feeling and hatred that previously been place upon them.

Heavily Quinn breathed and looked over at Rachel, rolling her head. "Rachel, I love you so much." She told her, trying once again to fight the urge to close her eyes. The fight was getting hard, so instead she listened to Rachel. Not just her breathing, but the words coming from her. "I know you do." The hot and sweaty brunette laughed softly, as if declaring her love for her was the most obvious thing in the world. She sat up slightly and focused her attention on Quinn's hand. Telling her about their future plans. The plans she was still holding onto, despite the situation they found themselves in. As frightening as it was, she still had to hold onto the hope. The hope Quinn had talked about in her dream.

Licking her lips, she began, breathing heavily, but trying as hard as she could to make her breaths shallow. Not wanting to scare Quinn. "And when we get out of here, we are going to go college. Me at Julliard and you at NYU, and then we're going to graduate and we're going to get married." She spoke softly and breathlessly, but still with so much passion and truth behind it, Quinn was amazed she didn't fall asleep dreaming of the life they could have at that very moment. "Really?" She asked, resting her ash covered, sweat stained head against Rachel's own. Beneath her head, Rachel nodded, smiling. "Yes." She told her simply, trying to save up her enthusiastic energy for when she really needed it. For when she would really start to talk about their life together. Swallowing hard, she continued to tell her again after their marriage.

She could picture it. Their life together and she wanted to make Quinn see it too. To feel it and envision it with her. She had promised they would do everything together. Now they were going to die together, and she thought she would petrified, but she wasn't. Instead, she just wanted Quinn to feel just as relaxed as she was. And, if they were too tired to look at each other fully, then at least they could picture one another on one of the most happiest days of their lives. She began to talk of their honeymoon, building up with suspense. "And we're going to go on the most romantic honeymoon ever." She exclaimed. "Somewhere we've never been before where no one knows us."

"Paris?" Quinn suggested with a rise of hope in her voice. "Or Australia?" Changing her mind quickly, sounding stronger and slightly more excited, voice sounding tired but still clinging on. Like the night going into dawn. She parted her lips. "I've always wanted to go to the Great Barrier Reef."

Smiling, Rachel closed her eyes for quick second. Although she had obviously never been, she had seen the destination in question and knew how spectacular it was. Picturing this scene before her; both of them scuba diving, a turtle floating past them followed by a school of tropical fish. Photos being taken of them in their suits and holding hands in the water, looking like they were sky diving with mask covered smiles on their faces. Resurfacing and climbing back onto the boat to explore more underwater worlds. Dining at sunset on the edge of the world; far from everyone but so close together. Sipping wine and gazing into each other's eyes as the bright orange sun dipped lower into the sea, kissing sweetly as the sun finally sank into the sea for the night, before they would wander once again, hand in hand, and not separating once for the fear of losing each other once again. Spending every second with each other, never to loose track of one another ever again.

Before she could slip away into her subconscious, the ever drawing and ever nearing sleep trying to claim her, Rachel snapped her eyes open. Chocolate eyes met with the orange flames once again, but comforted by the feel of Quinn still next to her. Rachel told her, taking hold of her hand slowly; their sweat combing together, "Then we'll go there." She took a quick breath as she felt another cloud of smoke fill her lungs. Amazed once again she was still awake, after hearing time and time again how it only took three breaths of smoke to knock someone unconscious. The two of them must be special. Holding onto Quinn's hand tighter, just so she knew she was still awake too, she continued; "We'll honeymoon in Australia, and then when we get back, we'll have a baby."

"Together?" Quinn asked, eyebrows furrowing against her own exhaustion, but mouth beginning to quirk up into a smile. "Of course!" Rachel beamed with a fatigue exclamation of excitement. "Everything we do will be together, like we agreed in Miss Pilsbury's office."

Quinn began to giggle, coughing a little but not caring one little bit. Gripping onto her delighted grin, she looked down at their hands. Sticking together with love glue, but also fire induced sweat. She was amazed the flames hadn't reached them yet. Where Rachel was worried about the smoke – for once not worrying so much about her ability to belt out Broadway numbers, but more for their actual health – she was concerned of the prospect of being burned to death. Or burned alive, if the smoke really didn't kill them first from the inside. Again, she cleared her mind of those morbid thoughts and focused on what was really important: her future with Rachel. Even if they weren't really going to be able to have a future together, they could still dream. Imagine. "I hate to break it to you Rachel but, unless there's something you're not telling me, we'll need a guy."

Quickly Rachel answered, "I've thought of that." Returning to her studious self. Again, Quinn beamed at remembering Rachel as the only student in class answering every question. "Of course you have!" She lightly chuckled, spluttering and coughing with the impact of her laughter. Rachel frowned at the spluttering, but bit her lip smiling as she told Quinn; "I was thinking Noah."

"Noah?" Quinn asked, still coughing a little more forcefully this time. "As in Puck?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So then all of our children will have the same father." Rachel answered slowly and quietly, although not too quiet as the flames and the combined banging were making such a noise already.

"They'll have the same father anyway." Quinn told her, squeezing onto her slippery fingers, unable to tell who's were the slipperiest, but didn't care as that meant she still had to grip on harder. Never was she leaving Rachel, not even when death was so close. "Even if we use a donor." She told her logically. However, Rachel smiled softly. "No, I mean all our children." Rachel answered again, still quietly but this time looking at Quinn. Using all of her remaining strength to do so.

They went quiet for a moment as Quinn thought about what Rachel was saying. What she was insinuating. No. Suggesting. "You mean..you mean like Beth?" Whispering her daughter's name, she asked. Softly, Rachel nodded her head. "She was your first. It would only be right for her brothers or sisters to share her blood too." The blonde could feel her tears forming, just thinking about Beth and the future children she wanted to have with Rachel. Whispering and pressing her lips lightly to Rachel's head, she whispered; "You're amazing, you know that?" Rachel relaxed into her smiling. "I've been told." She laughed, crying a little as she felt her breathing slow. For a little while they held each other close, tears slipping from their eyes as it dawned on them that unless they got out soon, their chance of having a family wouldn't happen.

Still, knowing that time was precious, they both wiped that thought out of their minds. Quinn cleared her throat and allowed the heat to dry her tears before announcing her next thought. "All right so, we've got a dad sorted, but who's going to be the mom?"

"Both of us of course!" The brunette squealed, accidentally taking in too much of the intoxicating smoke and coughing ferociously. Quinn patted her on the back, concerned at her girl's health, but lightening up as her coughs turned into girlish giggles once more. "No I mean, I mean who's going to have it first?" The blonde giggled, stifling her coughs and splutters. Once Rachel's coughing fit and giggle fit were over she returned her old self. Almost instantly, it was as if she forgot they were moments away from death, as the flame grew taller and closer. Like elastic, she snapped back to her old Rachel Berry: the Rachel Berry that never went, but was just buried by fear. Now she was still there, buried under ash and flames. "Well as likely as it will be that I'll be on Broadway and doing God knows how many shows and interviews and such," Quinn giggled at her dreams and snuggled closer to her, even though the heat was almost unbearable. Rachel bit her lip, knowing just how many times she had actually thought about this exact plan. Her voice grew quieter, due to both the light-hearted seriousness of the topic and the smoke. " I would really like a baby."

Tears sprung to both girls eyes. Quinn felt desperately sad for Rachel. Sure she wasn't technique a mom, as she hadn't kept her baby and was watching her grow up into the amazing woman she would be, she was still a mother. She had still gone through the experience of being pregnant and having a baby. If the rescuers didn't get to them soon, then Rachel might never know the joy and excitement of having a baby and being a mom. Feeling a tear slide down her cheek, Rachel pictured the baby she longed to have. Where Broadway was always her main dream, she was still a girl who pictured getting married and being called 'mommy' by an even smaller, prettier version of herself. Singing songs to her and teaching her all about Broadway. Being the mother and mom that she had always wanted for herself; the mother and mom Shelby was to Beth, that never was to her.

Breaking them out of their little depression at the sadness of possibly not having this wonderful family filled future, Quinn cleared her throat. Although she was now looking the fight to keep holding on much longer, she still tried to sound enthusiastic. To keep Rachel's spirits up if anything. "Then it's settled." She announced, holding back the cough threatening to explode out of her mouth. "You'll have the first, and I'll have the second."

"See," Rachel sniffled, realising how silly she was being, "we have a plan and a reason to hold on."  
>"Always holding on." Quinn sighed, as she felt her eyes close and pulled Rachel closer to her. Rachel moved herself so they could lie in each others arms more comfortably. "Quinn?" Rachel coughed, and then tried to sit up and wake Quinn up. Scared that she had already given up. No, not given up just lost. "Quinn?" She asked again, panicking a little and battling against her tired eyes and draining body. Hoarsely Quinn opened her eyes. "I'm still..holding on." She said, smacking her lips together. "Keep holding on." She whispered with a comforting smile at Rachel. The brunette smiled at her, allowing herself to give into the call of sleep. "Keep holding on." She whispered back.<p>

Simultaneously, both girls closed their eyes as the cabin burned around them. Darkness filled their eyes and their surroundings. Being oblivious to the banging and the screaming, the desperate attempts of trying to get them out. They didn't care. They had each other. They may have not been able to see each other because of the smoke and the overwhelming darkness of their forced closed eyes, but they saw each other in their minds and behind their eyes.

Forever being with each other. Eternally.


	44. Chapter Forty Three: Dreams

**Hello! Sorry for the wait everybody, but you know how it is with the writer's block...You guys didn't think I'd leave you with that questioning cliff hanger, did you? Well, here it is! Enjoy! **

**(And review!) **

**Chapter Forty Three**

**Dreams**

Dreams are funny thing. Sometimes they're so vivid and real that they could be just that; real. Everyone has dreams. Not just the funny, cloudy, hazy images that play in your mind and project onto your closed eyelids whilst you sleep. Aspirations is probably a better word to describe them. They are the thoughts that everyone has as they allow the day to sail by. Thinking of what life would be like. Thinking of the future. The stuff you'd long to do once...well, once you got the chance. Or even when you don't have the chance, they're still things you still long to do.

What if was a dangerous phrase. Living life with the 'what if attitude' was a wasted one, and only two people truly in love never need to look on the 'what if' side of life. But curiosity is always a feeling that every person feels at one point during another. Curiosity of the 'what if' is harmless, but dangerous if you allow yourself to dwell on it. Still, there are times where the 'what if' is acceptable to dip into: once you are completely happy and content with the life you have.

Green grass sat under them, cushioning their bodies and keeping them grounded from their floating thoughts, as fluffy clouds drifted slowly above them in a near clear sky. Resting in a warm daze under a shaded tree; the leaves protecting their skin from the glowing sun above them, but still allowing the light to dazzle their skin and brighten their hearts on the outside. Together they had been laying next to each other, hand in hand stuck together with love and a longing to never be apart, for what felt like a lifetime. Forever. Breathing in one another's air and love. Breathing in each other's love that they had to give.

Once three words were pieced together on that beautiful day and turned into one of the most spoken, but honest sentences were pushed freely from their lips, they knew that against all hostilities and hatred, they word be together. Until the end of existence. I love you. Three simple words moulded together to project the most sincerest of feelings and fill their hearts and souls forever with such an emotion; love. Amor. Amour. Amore. A simple word to create such explosions of feeling. And no matter how many times the sentence was told, whispered through silence or sung, the feeling within them both grew to unmeasurable amounts.

Early summer breezes blowing past and encircling each other as they lay almost silently, side by side. It was a perfect day. The perfect day. One of many. Complete isolation, for the time being anyway, before reality had to hit them and their lives would begin again. But for now, they would lay side by side until the time came for them continue together within their lives; finishing school, going to college in New York together and eventually...well, fulfilling everything they had ever 'dreamt' of.

A subtle smile, happy humming sigh and fluttered eyelids were opened, all the beginnings of yet another romantic conversation; "Do you think we'll be crowned prom king and queen?" Rachel asked; her voice was light and carefree, being carried by the light breeze into Quinn's ear. Next to her, the blonde smiled and lightly giggled. "Rach, for that to happen one of us would have to be a boy!" She opened her eyes, only to close them again as soon as the blinding light from the sun burning into her hazel green eyes. Next to her she felt the slight movements of Rachel trying to get impossibly closer to her. Their sides were pressed together, but that still wasn't enough for Rachel, for now. "Well," she sighed, turning her head to look at her marvellous girlfriend. "Kurt and Dave became Prom King and Queen." Rachel mentioned, moving her face closer to Quinn's cheek where she could feel the heat radiating off her. "That was a joke though," Quinn told her with a heavy sigh, thinking briefly back to the night and seeing the humiliation on Kurt's face. "And that wouldn't happen to us, because being prom queen or king isn't important to me." For a quick moment Rachel frowned, and Quinn must have sensed the crinkles on her forehead for she turned her own head towards Rachel's opened her eyes. Once seeing the glorious sparkles within the brown – reminding her of stars in the night sky – she smiled and brought her free hand up and over their bodies to remove Rachel's bangs away from her forehead. "It used to be important." Rachel reminded her quietly, fighting the flutter in her eyes as she felt Quinn's strong but delicate fingers on her forehead and then on her cheek.

Hearing Rachel's words made Quinn want to frown, but instead she smiled. Pushing her face forward she parted her lips to speak. "And the important part of that sentence was 'used to be', as in 'in the past'." She sighed happily once again and rested her palm on Rachel's cheek. They were almost touching, nose to nose. With a smirk more associated with a certain Noah Puckerman, Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Next to her, facing her, Rachel tried to scowl; she knew what Quinn was trying to do and where her charm was leading her. As much as she tried to resist it, however, she was completely powerless to it and she felt herself melt from the heat that was Quinn Fabray; her life. "Elaborate on your time frame of 'lately'?" She began to chuckle as Quinn shook her head and then she squealed in girlish delight as her sides were suddenly attacked by frisky, ticklish fingers and she was being almost thrown into the air by the blonde Wonder Woman next to her. She was practically dragged onto Quinn's body as she was being mercilessly tickled. The blonde refused to let go, and although the sun was still in her eyes, she refused to close her eyes and make herself blind to the breath taking sight above her. Instead, she grinned and continued to flip them over, her fingers never stopping their torture on her girlfriend.

Laughter was filling their surroundings, but to Quinn it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Next to Rachel's singing of course. Below her Rachel wriggled and laughed in a desperate attempt to get away from the tickling monster that was the love of her life. Quinn laughed too and felt like crying at the same time. "How did I get so lucky?" She thought out loud and stilled her fingers from their fight. Within a few moments, Rachel stopped wriggling and allowed herself to hold the relatively light weight above her.

Again, they fell into doing their favourite activity; staring deeply into each other's eyes. Their hair was messed up and their hearts were racing, breaths all over the place, but neither cared because they were together. Always together. Once her breathing had calmed down, Quinn opened her mouth to speak again. "Rachel, I don't need to tell you again, but I will because I know we both love hearing it," the brunette began to blush, but waited patiently for Quinn to continue. "I love you and I love the idea and reality of spending the rest of my life with you. We're young sure, but that just means that we have so much longer to spend with each other." She blinked, checking that she wasn't about to drop tears on the girl under her. Thankfully she wasn't, but Rachel had two tears racing down her cheeks. Quinn smiled adoringly, ignoring the salty drops for now, and proceeded to speak. "I don't need to be Prom King or Queen. I don't need to win any other prize again, for the rest of my life, because I know I have the best prize that could ever be awarded to anyone. And I'm more than lucky, I am grateful, that I have been given the privilege to have you in my life. Not just as my girlfriend but in my life at all. And if there is one title I could ever want, it would be Rachel Berry's wife."

Raindrops from Rachel's eyes flowed down her cheeks like enchanted waterfalls, but the love struck brunette didn't care in the slightest. If anything, her tears were evidence of the love she felt for Quinn. She had too much love for her, and it was trying to escape in the form of tears. As it would whenever she sang a love song or laughed. But no matter how many songs she sang, tears she cried, or notes she laughed, she would never run out of love for Quinn Fabray. For as long as love existed, she would love her and her love would be reciprocated. What more could she want? In a slightly squeaky – but only because of all of her emotion and overwhelming love – Rachel licked her lips and replied with the only words she could find fitting to the situation; "I love you."

Graduating is a very important event. It was the end of one journey to the beginning of another one. Really, life was one journey but now they had just finished one section of their travelling. Leaving behind childhood and immaturity, and following the path to adulthood and independence, they were ready to jump back into their cars and drive to their next destination. Dressed in their red, white and black gowns, Quinn and Rachel held hands as they waited with the rest of their class to toss their hats in the air in true American Graduation Style. Just as they had done on New Years Eve, when the silent countdown began, they faced each other and smiled. Quinn smiling down at Rachel, and Rachel smiling up at Quinn. Drowning out the speech from Principle Figgins, they instead played their own speeches; the vows they were one day going to proclaim to each other.

At last, the moment had happened. The announcement had been made; "May I present to you, the Class of 2012-" and the whooping began. The caps were thrown into the air and concert cheers were cackled and echoed all around. Quinn and Rachel heard none of it. All they heard were their hearts beating inside their chests, saw each other's lips coming ever closer and finally felt them press together. It was a brief kiss, as this was not the moment for selfishness, but it was still passionate and glorious. Once again, Rachel felt herself be lifted up into the air, her lips being parted from Rachel's as she became airborne. Lifted up by her over excitable father, Leroy, and squealing for Quinn to join her. The blonde beamed up at her and just as she was about to reply, she felt the ground beneath her own feet disappear as she found herself being twirled around by her own father.

"You've done it Quinnie," he laughed with remarkable tears in his eyes, "You've graduated high school! You no longer a little girl; you're a woman!" Quinn could now feel her own tears forming, but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She was too excited about her future to cry. "I'll always be your little girl daddy!" She called down to him and soon enough her slowed down to put her back on her feet and engulf her in a hug. Peering over his strong, broad shoulder, she saw Rachel staring at her. They were stood once again in the same position; both being congratulated by their parents, but longing for the moment they could hold each other like that. Although both girls were listening to their parents gush about their futures and how proud they were of their accomplishments and how many more were to follow, neither girl heard too much. Once again, they only had eyes and ears for each other as they both sang out; "I love you!"

Facing their future together was not a daunting task. It was all they really ever wanted. Just as they had done at their first New Year's Eve together, their high school graduation and their separate college graduations, they faced each other again to finally make this combining moment come true. The build up to the ultimate moment of where they could finally become one had been exciting and dragging. Waiting from the moment Quinn got down on her knee exactly half way through the exact middle showing of Rachel's show – where she was of course playing the lead – and had stopped the show, to ask Rachel to marry her to actually get to the point where they could finally sign their names and legally be each others.

Six years since leaving their high school, they were finally about to take the plunge to matrimony, and both just couldn't wait. Quinn was to walk down the aisle first. Early on in their relationship, she had been declared as 'the man' and so she was to wait with bated breath for Rachel at the end of the aisle. Of course, she wanted to wait for her. After all, it was such an honour that Rachel had chosen her to marry her, in Quinn's opinion, waiting for her at the end of the alter was the least she could do. Still, she was also to be given away by her father. She was still a bride after all. Not so much a blushing bride, but a bride all the same; dressed in white and tears in her throat, waiting to spill over her eyelids. Taking her father's strong arm, she began to walk.

A small ceremony was all that was needed. Closest friends – meaning their old, but never forgotten, Glee Club and a few from their work places and college – and of course family. Where family was concerned, Shelby and Beth were present. Little Beth (who was by now not so little after all, and was almost as tall, in not taller than, Rachel) was a bridesmaid. She was just as beautiful as Quinn, but had clearly inherited Shelby (and Rachel's, to some extent) dramatics, as she had pulled a classic Diva Storm Out twice when trying on dresses. Of course, it being a very special day, she wore whatever Rachel (and Quinn, to some extent) wanted to make it special. Being eight years old, she had already mastered the classic ways of getting what she wanted. Of course, being the daughter of Shelby Corceran and little sister of Rachel Berry, she wasn't getting away with it.

The small gathered guests gasped as Beth stepped out in her lilac dress, clutching a little bouquet of red roses and throwing gold stars on the ground, followed by Brittany and Santana as the maids of honour. Both dressed in lilac dressed and holding their own bouquets of red roses, they were the perfect accompaniments to the "Wedding of the Millennium!" As Rachel had so subtly put it. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Quinn turned to her father. They looked at each other for a moment. Both searching their faces. "You look beautiful, Quinn." He told her sincerely, holding back any and all tears that threatened to fall and stain his shirt. Quinn smiled at her father and nodded her head, careful to not mess up the Grecian Goddess style she was sporting. "Thank you daddy," she whispered, careful to not allow herself to cry until it was absolutely necessary. Her music began to play and therefore her moment had come. As the tears made their way up her throat to her eyes and holding onto her father's biceps, she began to walk.

Like a whoosh of wind, the congregation all stood up and welcomed her entrance. She kept her head up high, but her eyes low and straight ahead. It felt somewhat strange not having a groom at the end of the glittery star covered path, but what she did see was just as, if not more, comforting: the beaming faces of her best friends and her secret, clueless but wonderful daughter. As she walked the last few steps to her future, she locked eyes with (not so) little Beth and prayed that she would find a man – or woman – who made her feel as happy as she did to marry someday. At the end of the alter, she heard her mother sniffle and cry and she looked over to see Shelby pass her another handkerchief to dab at her eyes. A small smile graced her lips as she faced her father, who kissed her on the cheek and let her go. Handing her flowers to Santana, she gave the Latina her own kiss on the cheek and received one herself, and hugged Brittany and Beth all the same. As she waited for the love of not just her life, but her existence, step through the same archway as she had just done moments before, she caught Santana's eye. She winked and grinned; "Good luck Q, be happy."

Santana was more than a maid of honour. She was her best wo'man'. Keeping the ring with her 'razor blades' in her perfect hair. It was only natural for Santana to be the main maid of honour for her and her best man. She had wished Quinn good luck, but she knew she didn't need luck. All she needed was Rachel. And that's exactly what she was going to get.

Suddenly, dragging Quinn's eyes from Santana as they spoke briefly like a 'groom' and a 'best man' should do at a wedding, the music for Rachel's entrance came through. Quinn snapped her head away from Santana's and ignored the gasps and everyone standing because she was transfixed on the most...there were no words to describe how enchanting Rachel looked. Her Rachel. Her life.

Waiting to 'go on' Rachel took deep breaths and hummed softly to herself. Her fathers were waiting either side of her, smiling at her. "You are the most beautiful bride in the whole world, Rachel." Leroy told her, using her Hebrew version of her name to make her blush. This wasn't a religious ceremony as such, but she certainly thanked God every chance she got for having Quinn in her life. "Thank you dad," she smiled, "you look marvellous too!" She giggled and squeezed her lips together, afraid she was going to either start laughing, crying or singing with nerves. Hiram stepped up to her and kissed her temple, mumbling just how fabulous her life was going to be with Quinn by her side. She thanked him and heard the music. Both men took their positions, looping their arms with their daughter's, and Rachel looked forward.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Rachel took her first step towards her new life. She glided down the aisle like a majestic swan, with her doting fathers either side of her. Hiram, of course, blubbering at how gorgeous his daughter looked. Leroy grinning proudly, trying not to look like the most proud father in the room. Of course, he was the proudest father in the room and so held his head as high as his neck would allow him. Rachel didn't need a flower girl (or in their case, a star girl) or bridesmaids. She had her fathers and she had her soon to be wife waiting for her. Everything was beyond perfect.

The whole time – which felt longer than a life time – hazel green and brown eyes were locked onto each other. Small smiles soon blossomed into wide grins and nervous hearts began to beat out a tune of excitement and an eagerness to continue their lives together. Where most people would say they were just beginning their lives together, in reality, they were just continuing their lives together. Their wedding was more of a celebration of what more was to come!

Finally making it to the end of the alter, Rachel quickly kissed both of her fathers and then stood next to Quinn. Facing her, as she had done so many times before. They said their vows through tearful confessions of love, adoration and commitment to each other through every tough time and to celebrate together in every joyous occasion. Once the simple but stunning rings were slid onto their fingers – each inscribed with their own personal message of 'Ego tibi oculos et animam' translating as 'I only have eyes and a soul for you' – they felt weights fly off their shoulders. They had been together for a long time, but now they were really together: tied with a ring each and sealed with a kiss.

Dancing together was marvellous. They had danced together at parties and at their prom and on special nights out, but dancing at their wedding was quite simply the best feeling in the world. They had their first dance as a married couple and it was, in the words of Rachel Berry, "Simply Broadway magic!" Holding each other close in the centre of the lit up park, listening to the most beautiful song in the world whilst everyone they loved and cared about watch them quench in happiness. As Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, she felt her wife kiss the top of her head and mumble just how much she loved her. In return, Rachel kissed Quinn's bare shoulder with a smile and told her back just how much she loved her. Looking up into her eyes, Rachel saw the twinkling stars in her peripheral vision and knew that together, they were as wonderful as the stars in the skies above them. "You'll be joining them." She heard Quinn tell her. "Along with Barbara and all the other Broadway stars. You're the greatest star of them all, Rachel." She smiled and lowered her face to meet Rachel's in a kiss. "And you'll be just as bright, Quinn." Rachel told her before allowing their lips to meet. "Stars together, Mrs Berry-Fabray." Rachel sighed resting her forehead on Quinn's. "Star crossed lovers, Mrs Berry-Fabray." Quinn replied and they continued to dance to their heartbeats.

Laughter is a wonderful sound and Rachel's laugh was one of Quinn favourite sounds – as she had told her many, many times. The sound that made the blonde want to be violently sick was the sound of Rachel crying because she was hurt or in pain. But now, as she had the life squeezed out of her hand, she had to push the feeling to vomit away and focus. They had wanted this for so long. She had been in this same position and knew how Rachel was feeling, but it still hurt to know there was nothing she could do to stop it or take it away. All she could do was hold her hand, wipe away lose, irritating hair strands and wait for the miracle that was soon to grace them.

It was a difficult labour. Rachel had been in the delivery room for what felt like days and the baby began to get distressed and Rachel was fast running out of energy. With a worried glance from Rachel to the doctor, Quinn pleaded for something to be done. Hot tears were running down her face and Rachel's, but she still tried to keep a brave face. Her wife, however, was slowly shutting down but the baby was still coming. It was quickly decided that the best cause of action would be to deliver the baby through emergency C Section. On hearing the decision, Quinn turned away from Rachel and this time was actually sick. Being the worried and over protective 'father' she had been reading up on pregnancy and labour much more so than when she was actually pregnant so knowing that Rachel was going to need to have a caesarean was terrifying.

She held her hand and walked with her to the surgery room. All the way through the generally short procedure, Quinn held her hand and kept her lips on Rachel's face. The girl was distraught at not being able to give birth naturally, but Quinn just kept on telling her that this was the safest option for their baby. "It's my fault." The brunette cried, "I was just too tired and I-"

"Rach," Quinn soothed, smoothing her hair down and kissing her temple, "It's okay. It's okay." She smiled down at her and held her gaze, kissing away her tears. Rachel shook her head, trying to clear her negative thoughts and within a few moments, they heard the soft cries of their baby. Both women snapped their heads to the sounds and their faces broke out into wide smiles. "Quinn!" Rachel squealed as she saw their baby brought round to them both. She held onto Quinn's hand tightly as the doctor brought their little baby over. "She's a beautiful little girl." She cooed and turned to Quinn. "Would you like to cut the chord, Mrs Berry?" She asks with a happy smile. Her eyes widening, Quinn turned to Rachel who smiled at her and nodded her head. Shakily, she stood up and took the scissors in her hand. Gently she cut the chord and looked at the crying baby's scrunched up eyes. Once it was cut Quinn shed another tear and turned back to Rachel.

Sitting down next to Rachel back in her private room, Quinn grasped her had and brought it to her lips to kiss the back of her hand. They sat waiting to see their little girl once again. "I'm so proud of you." Quinn told her, grinning and trying to comprehend her feelings without blubbering like the baby Rachel had just brought into the world. "I'm so glad you were here with me Quinn." Rachel said, sniffling and trying to stop the flow of tears. Shaking her head, Quinn kissed her hand again, "I wouldn't have missed this for anything." More tears were tumbling down their cheeks as the nurse then came back with a cleaned up baby girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket and placed on Rachel's chest. Quinn helped to hold their daughter and lightly kissed the top of her head. She had stopped crying and was now staring up at her moms. Rachel could hardly tear her eyes away from the child they brought into the world, but she did to look at Quinn. The blonde was biting down on her lower lip to stop her face breaking out into a humongous grin and crying more. She caught her eye as she said, "She's just perfect Rachel. The perfect little baby, she looks just like you." Being careful of the delicate new life, Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel on her lips. "What should we call her?" Rachel asked, looking back to her now snoozing baby. Quinn looked at her and then at the baby. "Well she's just so cute, she needs to have the perfect name." She told Rachel, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to think of such a name. A spark seemed to go off I Rachel's head and she smiled at her wife. "What about Milly? Milly Imogen?" Unable to contain her smile any longer, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's forehead whispering; "That's perfect."

"She's perfect," Quinn told her, turning towards Milly Imogen. "Just like you."

The worst part of a dream is where things were just becoming brilliant. Where the dream is starting to become so real, there is no possible way it could be anything other than real. Of course, there is always something that happens to drag the dreamer back into their reality. Being pulled backwards through the haze and the clouds and being slammed back into the real world. Rachel woke to the sounds of beeping. Soft, high pitched beeping that was beyond annoying.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Blinding her was a bright white light and she took in her surroundings. It was clear where she was. She no longer in the burning cabin next to the love of her life, but was in a hospital. Again. Her fathers were sat by her and fussing, making sure she was okay and calling for doctors and nurses to come in to make sure she was okay. The first words that came from her mouth didn't surprise either of her fathers; "Where is Quinn?"


	45. Chapter Forty Four: Just A Dream

**Chapter Forty Four:**

**Just a Dream**

_Dream_

The Oxford Dictionary states in its definition of a dream as; "a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep." That's the scientific definition of a dream. The term and version that psychoanalysts and psychiatrist use to determine what a dream is. It continues to say that dreams are "experiences or fantasies that one divulges in whilst in the comfort of being in a safe slumber of subconsciousness".

Songs are written about dreams: about how to achieve a certain dream and how to accomplish life goals and ambitions. However these artists that write the songs also somehow pop the bubble of delusion that dreams are always pleasant things. Of course, if they weren't pleasant then they would be nightmares. But dreams were wonderful, as they could open the dreamer up to having an epiphany. They shock people and slap them in the face of their own reality and force them to change or to look at their life in some way.

The Oxford Dictionary also states 'accomplishments' and 'ambitions' as dreams too, because it also reads – under the same definition of a dream - "a long held ambition or ideal". In fact, it defines the word "accomplishment" as "something that has been achieved successfully" and that the word "ambition" is written as "a strong desire to do or achieve something". Both translating as "dream." Argue if you will, but "dream", "accomplishment" and "ambition" are really all the same thing. They are active and positive, hence why people longed to dream during the day and the night. The idea to achieve anything you want whilst in the comfort of your own mind, is in itself comforting and pleasant.

The Oxford Dictionary finally declares that a 'dream' is also "a wonderful or perfect person". That's what the artists and the creative people of the world would define as a 'dream'.

And Quinn Fabray was one of them.

Quinn knew she was in a dream. She knew that the images she was seeing before her were just that; images. She was living in a dream, and for the time being it was perfect. Right now she was an image. An image of herself being projected on the screens of her eyelids; her own real life movie being played out before her. A private screening, and she was not only the principle actress, set designer and costume collaborator, but she was also scriptwriter, producer and, most importantly, director.

Whilst she was slowly melting by the flames of her own father, she was beginning to dream. Dreaming of the life she not only wished she had, but the life she was going to make true, no matter what. Her future was something her parents always drilled into her; how she had to be the best. The best at everything and win everything. She had to achieve and succeed. That was one of her father's most said sayings. Each time a report card was handed to him, he would tell her once dissecting each grade and comment, that she had to "achieve more and succeed greater." It wasn't just because she had to strive to be better than her sister, she had to be the best for herself. Of course that never really came across. In her father's eyes, if you didn't win you didn't just lose but you were a loser and no one wanted to be a loser; "Especially a Fabray." He would tell her, every time she was about to enter a competition or do a test or even just dressing up for church. She had had be perfect and perfection – apparently – meant winning everything life had to offer.

To see the look of hatred in her father's eyes was hurtful. More so than hearing it, because words could lie but eyes never could. The second she saw that flicker of hatred grow into a blaze of loathing, Quinn knew that she would never have her father's forgiveness. Having a baby at sixteen was one thing; it was clear that that 'little matter' could be 'taken care of'. Shelby was the solution to Quinn's mistake. But to openly declare yourself as being a homosexual? That kind of act just could not be forgiven. In the words of her father, "It isn't natural, it is very unnatural!" Quinn was smart enough to know that she could provide plenty of evidence to counteract that argument and give him reasons why being gay was not a bad thing at all, as long as she was happy. Surely humans flying was 'unnatural' and IVF was 'unnatural', curing diseases with chemicals and drugs was 'unnatural' and a million other things that the world had happening could be classed as 'unnatural' but they still happened and most made people happy. But Quinn was not brave enough any more, to actually tell her father those things; not since the day he kicked her out of her home when she needed him the most.

That was another thing that hurt: her father just could not accept the fact she was happy with a woman, and not just a woman but with Rachel. She wanted to spend her life with Rachel, and she was sure they were both going to do things that were deemed as 'unnatural'. When Quinn thought of their future, she imagined them both getting into private jets and flying around the world, visiting the great wonders of what the planet had to offer and seeing everything God and science had together created. Unnatural, but exhilarating. When the time came to when she could marry Rachel and then begin to start a family, it was obvious they were going to have to use a man's sperm. They had talked about it briefly in their moment of desperate need for rescue whilst the flames flickered around them. Although Quinn hadn't specifically asked Rachel if she would ever sleep with man, she was more than ninety percent sure she wouldn't. Therefore, for them to transition from being a couple to a family, they would need to partake in IVF. Unnatural, but ending in life changing, unbelievable results. And, for when the years would roll slowly passed, and the time came for them to shed their locks of golden and chocolate hair and have wrinkles appear on their bodies, for when they became old and elderly and if disease and illness were to strike them, then Quinn was sure they would both have their still glorious bodies pumped with medicines to keep them alive and together for just that little bit longer. So they could hold each other's hands and whisper softly to each other once again just how much they did love each other, they could live one more day to be together. Unnatural, but heartbreakingly beautiful as for those few more hours could mean more to them then any other time in their lives.

Seeing before her she witnessed her dream. Striking, stunning, starry chocolate brown eyes staring at her through a misty fog. Penetrating the cloud like hazy air and seeking out her own sparkling, magical hazel green eyes. Following those timeless, mystical eyes were a pair of the plumpest, luscious, tastiest lips she had ever laid her own lips on. Watching them curl up into a subtly delighted smile, Quinn felt her body shiver. The rest of her dream's Goddess like body came into view. Dressed in a long flowing simple white Grecian style gown; her dark hair flowing around her shoulders and being blown in a visible but unfelt wind. Quite literally, she was the most beautiful girl that had walked the Earth. She was so beautiful it made Quinn grin with pride. Pride with knowing that she, Rachel Berry, was hers and was going to be hers forever and ever.

All around them was a bright, cloud like mist that Quinn had been paying little attention to since Rachel had entered. Just above her left shoulder was a bright light; like the sun. It wasn't blindingly bright, but if she was looking at it directly, then Quinn would definitely be squinting and therefore seeing less of her perfect dream. The mist and light was heavenly; divine. And then, just as she watched Rachel smile at her adoringly, Quinn suddenly felt sick. She read about this in books and seen it in movies; whenever the character had been in some horrific accident they always found themselves in a dazzling, peaceful place. It was just how they ad described it in her Sunday school: heaven.

Taken a quick step forward into nothing, with only Rachel in sight, Quinn opened her mouth. "Please don't tell me I'm dead, Rach." She pleaded. Even in her dreams feeling tears spring to her eyes. With a slight scrunch of her eyes, something they always did when she was amused, Rachel's tongue poked out between her lips to wet them slightly. "Would I ever allow you to die without me Quinn?" Rachel giggled, her eyes lighting up once again, speaking softly to her with a gentle tone and further mystical pitch. The blonde visibly deflated and let out a happy gasping, sigh. "Thank God!" She exclaimed, beaming over at Rachel, seeing she was also beaming. The two of the beamed at each other, drinking in how beautiful the other girl looked. Peaceful and beautiful with all the grace and elegance of French ballerinas and blossom petals. "God has something to do with it." Rachel told her, floating forward. "But it wasn't all down to him," she continued; her eyes fixed on Quinn's and Quinn's fixed on hers. "In fact, I would say that he was only down to about thirty percent of your survival." She was closer now, and Quinn hadn't even realised until she felt Rachel's delicate hands on her face. The touch was so soft and light, that it was as if Quinn's face had gone numb and was no longer able to feel anything. But she could feel. She felt Rachel and she felt her love, and she felt that that was all she would ever need or want. "The rest was down to you," she told her, her thumb lightly brushing at Quinn's cheekbone, "Because you're strong and amazing." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but Quinn heard it like it was being amplified at a concert.

Feeling Rachel's breath on her lips made Quinn want to cry. Was it possible to cry in dreams? Of course it was! It was a dream, her dream, she could do anything she wanted. But for once throughout her entire dream, she wished it wasn't a dream. She took a sharp intake of breath and fought the urge to close her eyes; wanting to see Rachel as much as possible. "I love you so much Rachel." Whispering she breathed again Rachel's lips, with a slight hint of pain in her tone. Not physical pain, obviously as you never got hurt in dreams – everyone knew that – but emotional pain, and in dreams, emotional pain was even harder to deal with. Now, she had brought her own pale hands up to cup Rachel's lightly tanned but slightly rosy cheeks. Their foreheads rested against each other and they continued to breath in each other's heavenly scents. On her cheeks, Quinn felt Rachel's thumbs continue to rub circles, but then she also felt her fingertips on the back of her neck; stroking the vanilla skin she found there. Her lips formed into a smile again and Quinn felt her whisper; "I will always love you too, Quinn." Just as their lips were about to touch, she felt her whisper so quietly even in the dream Quinn had to strain herself to hear; "Always."

The annoying thing with dreams is, they always fade out and make the dreamer reappear in different locations, settings and even in different dreams. Just as their lips were about to press together, Quinn found herself floating. Floating once again, but this time not on a bed of cloud and mist, but on a platform of water. Dark, clear blue water. Her eyes were gazing up into the sky. A cloudless, perfect sky. She was laying down, relaxed and floating in the Mediterranean Sea. She didn't specifically know it was the Mediterranean, but that was a funny thing about dreams; you always knew where you were without instruction or detail to tell you.

Below and around her, she felt the waves slosh over her body and carry her, bobbing on the water. Feeling weightless and relaxed, sleepy almost. Just as she was about to close her eyes and begin to drift off into a Summer siesta, she heard the family sound of a certain brunette squeal, and soon she was being smacked and woken up by freezing cold water being thrown in her face. She shrieked and propelled herself to a sitting up position; her legs kicking below her to keep her afloat.

"Rachel!" She screamed, but wearing a huge grin on her face. In front of her once more was

the brunette she loved so much. "It wasn't my fault!" The brunette laughed, "She wanted me to do it!" The she in question was suddenly brought into focus as Rachel pulled on a thin, little white rope; a tiny little brunette wearing her hair in pigtails and her body clodded in a pink one piece swimming costume, sat in a little inflatable boat, pink of course! Her eyes were bright, just like Rachel's and her cheeks were rosy, just like Quinn's own. She giggled and smile, clapping her little hands together. Rachel tugged on the rope again, and brought the little bundle in between the two of them, so that Rachel was holding the boat into place on one side and Quinn on the other side. "Mom was sleeping, huh mommy!" The girl giggled, looking to Rachel. The older brunette nodded her head at the little girl – who looked to be no more than three years old. "She sure was Star!" She laughed, glancing at Quinn and sending her a sneaky wink. Quinn smiled back at her and took hold of the boat, swimming round so she could have both Rachel and the tiny star in her arms. "Were you instigating a water fight, Star?" Quinn asked, widening when she saw the little girl nod her head, even though it was obvious she had no idea what Quinn was talking about. "Actually," Rachel purred in Quinn's ear, placing a wet kiss on the shell of her ear, "We wanted to go and get some ice cream." As soon as the delicious treat was mentioned, the little Star began to cheer and clapped her hands again, bobbing up and down in her private floatation device. "You promised me you would wake up in time." Rachel whispered, kissing her cheek.

The way she spoke made Quinn shiver once again. Her tone was different; more ominous. She twisted herself around and looked at Rachel. Her long hair tied back in a scrunchy and dripping with seawater. Her eyes blinked at her and Quinn could make out that her eyes were not dripping with water from the sea they were floating in, but they were pouring with tears from her soul. Without thinking or wasting any time, Quinn reached forward and pulled Rachel to her, crashing her lips against hers. She couldn't work out if the kiss was salty because of the sea, or because of the tears it was so obvious she had been crying. "I'll wake up Rachel," she whispered with conviction. "I promise, I'll wake up. Rachel."

Once again the dream was transporting her away, to where she wouldn't know until she got there, but all she did know was that she would keep her promise to Rachel.

"Rachel..."


	46. Chapter Forty Five: Wake Up

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but what with school work and the fact how long this chapter is it's taken a while! Also dedicating this chapter to Ohiodefender11 just because they are brilliant in every way :)**

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Wake Up**

Possibly the second most horrible experience happened to Rachel the moment she locked eyes on her fathers. Two words of which she spoke, starting the sickening process of it once again. The fear came first, closely followed by feeling sick and having the overwhelming urge to vomit. Finally concluding for that section of her troubles, with her suddenly being filled with energy and the desire and need to do something. "Where's Quinn?" Adrenaline pumped through and around her veins faster than her blood could flow and one look at her daddy's sympathetic face told her everything she needed to know: Quinn was not in a good position.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she had taken resident in, Rachel began to pull off the equally sickening wires from her body, mumbling she had to go and see Quinn. Her fathers, of course, rushed to her and tried to hold her back, chaining her to her bed if necessary! Shaking their heads and pinning her arms and legs down, begging her to stay in place and reattaching the wires to her. Leroy was sticking them onto her skin – a task not easily achieved as his almost grown up daughter thrashed around, kicked and thumped him and the bed to stop him – whilst Hiram held her shoulders and then her face in his hands, trying to force her to look at him, whilst he told her – almost ordering her – that she needed to stay put. Of course, being stubborn and in love with Quinn beyond measurement, Rachel refused and began to scream wildly and held a dangerous, psychotic look in her eye.

By this point, two nurses had rushed in, thanks to the alarm going off once Rachel had managed to detach herself from the several chords and wires, and were trying to calm her down. Morphine and other drugs Rachel uncharacteristically didn't bother to check or care about, was trying to slide its way into her body. Of course, she continued to refuse the wiry restraints and she once again thrashed and screamed. Her fathers stood at the foot of her bed, holding each other as they watched their daughter – who was still, obviously, their little baby girl – refuse to listen and stay where she was.

Where Leroy was once again taking on his role of 'Father' he held onto his husband and made sure he rested his head against his shoulder, allowing him to stroke his arm with his hand to reassure him. Hiram took on his usual role of 'Mother' and bit his lip, trying to keep his tears inside and in check. Both men knew that their baby girl wasn't in pain; she wasn't resisting treatment, she was resisting the forceful captivity. It was plain and simple, bright and clear what she was trying to do. Even without her mumbles from what felt like hours ago, where really only minutes ago in time, they would have known what she was trying to do. Quinn. She had to see Quinn and make sure she was okay.

Once she was laying back down in her bed, the nurses gone, her head resting against the pillow and her chest heaving with sobs, Leroy and Hiram sat next to her, taking hold of her hand as she bawled into her other fist. "Rachel darling," Leroy began, speaking softly but loudly to her, as her sobs were surely loud enough to be heard by the whole ward, if not the entire hospital. His eyebrows were scrunched in sympathy but his eyes were wide with a glint of seriousness and truth, but also, of course, understanding. "We know you want to go and see Quinn. We know-"

"No I don't want to see her, I need to see her!" Rachel screamed at them, still crying more and more with each word. Looking directly at them as she yelled 'need' which sent her daddy off with shedding his own little droplets of tears. Leroy shook his head slightly but clamped his teeth together. "I know that, sweetheart. We both do. But you are sick too-" Again, before he could finish his explanation and sentence, he was being cut off once again by his eighteen year old daughter. "But Quinn is clearly even more sick than I am!" She threw her fist down onto the mattress so that it made it bounce under her slightly, glaring at her dad. "I've woken up! She could be dead for all I know!" Her eyes suddenly widened at the thought of her beloved Quinn, her adored sweetheart and ultimate soul-mate laying in a hospital room, similar to hers, just a few possible doors or corridors down, dead and never coming back.

Knowing that look in their daughter's eyes, both men knew what she was thinking. Her heart rate increased and her breathing became rapid. She was panicking and working herself up into a storm, when it was slightly unnecessary. Of course, she wasn't to know that. She hadn't given them a chance to explain. Hiram leaned closer to Rachel and placed his soft, moisturised hand on her cheek. "Rachel," his tone was even softer than his husband's and his volume so quiet the beeping in the room had to compete to be the quietest sound. Gently, he turned her face towards his. "Sweetheart I know you are scared and desperate to see her, but we first need to explain to you a few things. Okay?" He raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her if she was going to calm down and be quiet and allow them both to divulge her the information she so desperately needed to know.

Taking a few deep breaths and keeping her eyes locked onto her daddy's, Rachel managed to calm herself down. She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes. Picturing Quinn. A peaceful, beautiful, but very much alive Quinn: the Quinn she would always have in her memories. Once her eyes were open, she snuggled down slightly into the light duvet and rested her head properly on the squishy pillow. Her head nodded, instructing her daddy and dad that they could speak, even clamping her mouth shut by gripping her teeth onto her lips, sending them the visual message that she wouldn't interrupt them.

With a quick glance to each other, the two men simultaneously explained to Rachel everything she needed to know; starting with what had exactly happened to her and Quinn and ending with what would happen next in regards to Quinn. They tried their best to leave out the embellishments, but of course it was hard as they were filled with so much emotion from what had happened:

Russell had lit the last match and stormed out of cabin. It, of course, was burning and setting alight a lot faster than the authorities has initially thought. As each of the firemen sprayed water, the lunatic man would scream and curse at them; saying that Rachel and Quinn had to be punished and that this was the only way. They had refused to see the light of God and the virtues of righteousness and that the only way they could be saved was if their bodies were burned and their souls were left to escape and be taken by the Lord to be nursed and looked after; fixed from their damaged ways of which sin had been afflicted upon them. As soon as it was safe enough, the police tackled him to the ground and handcuffed him, practically throwing him into the back of the van and driving off. Before he was 'placed' into the van, Judy, Hiram and Leroy cursed him themselves and wished he was in the building left to burn to a crisp and not their precious girls. The blaze was too wild for the fire-fighters to go in straight away. They also had no idea where the girls were and it would have been a danger to the firemen to go in blind. With Russell just saying they were, "Locked up in the hands of the Lord All Mighty God" they had no way of knowing which room they were in or even if they were in there. There was still the possibility he had been bluffing and hadn't actually kept them in there at all! Eventually, they were given the 'go ahead' and with the cabin still ablaze, four brave men charged into the building and went in search of the missing daughters.

Carrying them out of the building was like witnessing something from a disaster movie. They were both limp, lifeless and covered in ash. At first, none of the parents could tell which was their daughter; Quinn's blonde hair was as dark as Rachel's, as was her pale skin. The only clue of who was who, were their clothes. Quinn dressed in her sun-dress and cardigan and Rachel wearing her Argyll skirt and creature covered sweater. Their faces were glowing with heat and the parents rushed forward and tried to cradle their little girls. Of course, they were immediately taken into the backs of the two ambulances and rushed off to the hospital.

Rachel's sweater was taken off of her to release her of the extra heat. Normally they would cut through the material, but there was just something about the sweater that the paramedics just couldn't cut it up into shreds. Plus, it felt as it had been placed in a washing machine and put on a never ending cycle; it was heavy and soaked with sweat and possibly tears. An oxygen mask was placed on her face and they began to cool her down further.

The doctors – mostly her dads, however – were concerned for her vocal chords, but as with most medical issues, only time would tell. For now, they were keen on treating her lungs from the smoke and help her breathing. As they brought her into her room, she began to breath strangely; gasping for breath in her intoxicated sleep. Both men were ushered out of the room, even though they loudly protested. Hiram began to beg to stay with his daughter. "I'm her daddy!" He pleaded, crying another river of tears, "She needs her daddy!" Leroy then took his waist from behind and tried to drag him away, hushing words of comfort into his shorter husband's ear. The door to Rachel's room was

Quinn's injuries, unfortunately, were far more serious than Rachel's. Where she – as well as Rachel – amazingly came away with no burns – had some scratches and bruises, as well as a very questionable red line around her throat, Quinn's internal injuries were a little more difficult to brake the news to. In the ambulance, it was apparent that Quinn couldn't breathe and they had to perform Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) on her twice and they were fearful she wouldn't make it to the hospital without having to fill in an unfortunate report. But, it appeared as if God really was on this little blonde's side, as they made it to the hospital with Quinn Fabray still breathing.

The doctors explained to Judy when she was in the waiting room that she had a condition called Asphyxiation. The petrified woman blinked at them, searching their faces for an explanation. The told her Quinn was suffering from the condition where her body had failed to get sufficient supplies of oxygen to her tissues. When, once her new wave of sobs had stopped, she asked why Rachel hadn't been 'plagued' as she put it, with the illness, the man in the white coat simply shrugged and sighed. It was strange because they both had been in there for the same amount of time and must have inhaled the same amount of smoke. "So it was just the unlucky draw?" Judy said quietly to herself more than anyone. Bowing her head, she thanked the doctors for all they were doing and went back to her praying. Now she had something else to add to the list; cure Quinn of her new illness, the name of which she couldn't even remember let alone pronounce.

As well as having asphyxiation, the doctors discovered that the heat had damaged and destroyed some of the cells that lined Quinn's mouth and throat. Being a nose breather, but also having announced years of 'correct breathing' training, Rachel had also suffered the same fate. Both girls ended up with a condition called oedema which meant they would both be in some pain for some time.

In Quinn's case, just to be on the safe side, she had been given extra respiratory support. Thankfully, and amazingly, she didn't need intubation, but she was going to be closely monitored. Where Rachel needed bed rest and close checking on her own breathing, Quinn needed a little more care as the medical team were concerned that, because Quinn had stopped breathing twice in the ambulance and once again in the hospital, she could have damage to the smaller airways deeper down in her respiratory system. They were afraid they would become blocked or the cilia hairs were damaged. Needless to say, Quinn was going to be in hospital for a little while for close monitoring, whereas Rachel would – if everything looked okay after the twenty four hour observation period – be out within a few days.

After listening to her fathers recall everything that had happened, Rachel nodded her head slowly and eased herself up into a sitting position. Hiram stood up to help her up, but she waved her hand, indicating she didn't need any help. Her thin fingers tucked her hair behind her ears and she licked her lips. All she could think of was Quinn. She could barely remember anything, except for the flames and the heat. She couldn't even remember the last words they spoke to each other. "Please may I see Quinn?" She asked, quietly and softly, afraid that if she spoke in any other way she would burst into tears and not be able to stop. Raising her head, she looked up at her dad and daddy. Both men looked as if they were going to burst into tears at hearing and seeing their daughter looking so broken.

Grasping onto her hand, Leroy smiled shyly at her and brought her little limb up to his lips. He could still smell the faint stench of ash on her skin and it made his stomach churn as he remembered everything once again. He would forever be haunted by those flames and the image of seeing his little girl being carried out by a fireman. His lips lightly brushed the back of her hand and he nodded his head at her. Seeing him nod his head, Rachel's face broke out into an over joyous grin and she pulled both fathers into a crashing hug. The little trio were crying silently to themselves; Hiram and Leroy because their daughter was going to be okay, Rachel because she was finally going to be able to see Quinn after what felt like an eternity.

Tubes and wires. A pale, near lifeless girl laying in a white bed that may as well have been a coffin. The sight of it was enough to make Rachel want to cry and not stop, even after all her tears had been cried and her body dried up. An annoying beeping sounded around the claustrophobic but spacious room. It was all too bright and white and Rachel felt sick and dizzy. Seeing her girlfriend, her sweetheart, the girl she had visions of marrying and spending the rest of her life with, laying in a hospital bed; bruised and pale with light pink lips, still looking as beautiful and angelic as ever. Golden blonde hair was sprayed out on her pillow, creating a perfect halo for a perfect girl. Softly, her chest rose and fell with her gentle but shallow and obvious hoarse breath. At first, Rachel just stood in the doorway, not wanting to move. As if entering the room would burst the bubble of calm she somehow found herself in, and the room would suddenly become alive with chaos and disorder. But, behind her, she felt an encouraging push from her daddies and bravely took a step forward. And another one. And another one, until she was standing by Quinn's bed. Still looking down on her sleeping sweetheart, Rachel smiled lightly at her and sat down, clutching her pale hand in her own tanned one.

For a while Rachel was silent. Staring at the peacefully sleeping girl she was more than proud to call her girlfriend. Around her she heard the strangely comforting sounds of the heart monitors beeping. It was comforting to know that even though Quinn was in such a state, she was still breathing and her heart was still working. That was one thing to be grateful for. Another, was that she was actually allowed to see her. Sometimes hospitals wouldn't allow visitors who were direct family. Although, that being said, Rachel was direct family: she was Quinn's girlfriend and one day, just like they had planned whilst waiting for their fate, she would become her wife. They would both walk down the aisle wearing beautiful white silk dresses and kiss each other in front their friends and family and be united as one. Just thinking of the dream she longed to one day become a memory made Rachel's eyes tear up. Watching her girlfriend sleep, she shifted her seat even closer, so much so she couldn't believe she wasn't imprinted into the mattress, and began to speak; recalling everything she could think of from her dream; expressing her love for her, as if they had never been apart.

"Hi Quinn." She greeted softly, not wanting to startle the girl awake. The next topic that would usually follow this greeting would be to ask how she was, however that was a relatively stupid question; not just because Quinn was asleep, but because it was clear from what she had been told and what she could see in front of her. Licking her lips briefly Rachel then spoke in a tone of awe and a slight laugh. "How is it that you can be covered in ash, drenched with sweat and then wired up in a hospital bed with visible bruises and cuts and still be the most beautiful and perfect girl on the whole planet?" As she finished her long-winded compliment, her eyebrows narrowed and scrunched together slightly and her teeth clenched down on her lower lip. Her little tanned hand held tighter onto Quinn's pale one and she slowly brought it up to meet her lips. Resting her elbows on the bed, still holding Quinn's hand to her lips, Rachel looked over her body again. This time, seeing more clearly the damage Russell Fabray had done to his young daughter. From the repeated slaps and hits she had marked on her face, the thick line around her neck prominent against her milky porcelain skin and her lips, chapped and stained with blood. Rachel could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like under the hospital gown and sheets.

Slowly the brunette shook her head and tried to clear the battered image out of her mind. Instead she puckered her own chapped lips and pressed two long, lingering kisses to Quinn's hand once again. Now, as she spoke, recalling the so real dream, her voice cracked and raindrop tears slid out of her eyes, down her cheeks and onto the deathly white hospital bed. Ever the actress, even in front of her unconscious – sleeping – girlfriend, she put on a brave face and made light of the situation. "I had the most wonderful dream my love," she began, holding onto Quinn's hand with all her might. As if her life depended on it once again. "I don't know where we were but it was beautiful Quinn; we were sitting under a willow tree in the late spring or early summer. I could smell it; sour green apples and sweet sticky honey filled the air and a cool breeze blew over us as we lay together. You kissed me and tickled me and it was fun and real." Her voice dipped into a quiet whisper as she fought back the tears. "It was so real." Blinking eyes and kissing lips, Rachel took a second to compose. What to tell her next? The wedding! Her eyes fixated once again on the blonde and she smiled lightly. "Our wedding was just as beautiful, Quinn. We were in white and we had Santana and Brittany as bridesmaids, and Santana as your maid of honour and best man!" She lightly chuckled, sending more tears flowing. "And Beth, oh Quinn Beth was there as flower girl! And she was so sweet. I knew it was Beth the second I saw her because she looked so much like you, Quinn." Again, her voice quietened a she remembered the almost grown up little girl from the dream.

As she remembered the next part, her eyes hardened and she willed herself to keep her feelings together. She spoke clearly, slowly, and taking such care with each word she spoke. "I walked down the aisle and you looked at me with this look...this look that pierced me straight through to my heart...and your eyes...your eyes just locked onto mine and they told me, just with that one simple look, that you and I were going to be together forever." Lightly her thumb began to rub Quinn's knuckles. "The more I think about it," Rachel continued, staring seriously at Quinn's eyes and imagining them open and looking right at her, in the same way she had in her dream. "I know that, even though it was just a dream, it will become real. It will be real and true and honest and..." Before she could stop herself, her throat was closing up and cracking. To stop herself, she began to laugh, "I haven't even told you the best part!" She exclaimed, unable to stop the heavy flow falling from her chocolate eyes and water-falling down her cheeks. "We were a family, Quinn!" She whisper exclaimed, moving her face closer to Quinn's as she gripped on tighter to her hand. "You and me and a little baby girl. She looked like me but..but at the same she had so much of you within her. Her eyes sparkled like yours do when you're happy her little nose wrinkled in the same way yours does when you laugh."

Without being able to hold back any more, the dam in her eyes broke and salty, heavy tears flowed easily from her eyes and crashed onto Quinn's limp palm. Rachel still held it in her hand as she rested her forehead in the soft skin. Quickly the tears progressed from quiet sobs to full blown bawling. She was sure that if Quinn really was just sleeping then she would have awoken from the strangled noises coming from her mouth. Gasping in a huge gulp of air, Rachel looked up at Quinn's still face. "I'll never sing again!" She blurted. As she cried she had been bargaining with God. If Quinn were to get better completely then she would...To be completely selfless she had to agree with God that she would give up something precious to her. Not Quinn. She would never give up Quinn, but something just as precious. In that moment, as she watched Quinn's chest lightly rise and fall, Rachel knew what deal she had to make. As she said it, she was more begging Quinn and ignoring God completely. Her eyes strained to keep back more tears as she stared down at Quinn. In desperation she gripped onto Quinn's hand tighter and leaned herself even more forward. "Quinn," she whisper spoke, swallowing down yet more tears so her voice wouldn't crack. "Quinn Fabray you listen to me, if you wake up right now fully recovered and well, then I will never sing again. I would sacrifice anything for you, including my Broadway dreams and love of singing." Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip once again as she stared at her, pleading at her with her eyes.

Like waiting for the mail to arrive on a Sunday, Rachel held her breath as she let out one final plea: "I would trade being able to sing for you being able to live." Her voice came out as a whisper, and she prayed that her voice carried right through Quinn's ears and into her soul, programming her to wake up. Yet, as the precious seconds passed, Rachel knew that her voice was safe and her dreams of Broadway were still able to come true, because after five agonising minutes Quinn still did not wake up. Not even for her girlfriend's sacrifice.

Before Rachel knew it, a soft hand was placed on her shoulder, followed by another gentle hand cupping her sleepy head and bringing it flush against their chest. A few hours passed and Rachel had not once left her side, and she had somehow fallen asleep with Quinn's hand still in hers. She blinked once she felt a pair of soft lips kiss her head and the mumbled greetings of the ever familiar; "How are you Rachel"? Sighing, and closing her eyes, Rachel shook her head. A part of her wanted to look at the girl who's voice she recognised in an instant, but she just couldn't let gaze wander from that of Quinn for even a mere nanosecond. "Physically I'm going to be okay," she told the usually bubbly Cheerleader, but with a deep sigh she continued: "Emotionally however I think it'll take a little longer for me to get better." Both Cheerleaders above her nodded, understanding what she meant completely.

Almost silently, Santana pulled the two other chairs away from the wall that Rachel hadn't even noticed were also in the room with Quinn, and sat down next to the tiny diva, indicating for Brittany to do the same. A tanned hand remained stretched on Rachel's shoulder and her head rested on Brittany's chest. The sound of the blonde's own heartbeat in her ear soothed her, although she only remembered a similar blonde's heartbeat making music in her ear hours ago. As they watched their friend sleep before them, the three girls remained silent. Really there wasn't much to say. Everything that could be said neither the usually fiery Latina or the usually bubbly blonde wanted to say and everything that would be said could be at another time. So for however long it was the three near heartbroken girls sat together, silently praying and wishing, and waiting for her to wake up.

Moments passed with each of their thoughts spiralling.

Santana's mind had wandered yet again to the image of seeing Quinn and Rachel being carried out of the torched cabin like brides by the firemen and being practically pushed into the ambulances. Over and over again this image was played out before. Like a tape had been stuck and she was forced to relive the same thing like Ground-hog Day or that she was watching one of those television shows where they kept replaying the same sequence of action to highlight its humour. Only, this wasn't funny. The two of them could have died and as far as Santana was concerned, Quinn already was. There was one thing she was certain of: the day Russell Fabray got his comeuppance, she would laugh in his face and curse the day he decided to hurt either of the magical girls she was sat with. All Brittany could see in her mind was Santana. Not the usual image of her though. Not the strong, confident, smirking girl she fell in love with over and over again, but the tear stained, weeping, devastated girl who she held whilst they were waiting in the hospital waiting room until they were allowed in.

Neither one of them could ever imagine such a thing happening to their friend and her girlfriend. For hours with red eyes and sore throats, the two girls held each other in the plastic chairs until they saw Judy Fabray walk over to them and tell them they could go in and see Quinn soon.

"She'll be okay Rach, you know she will." Santana commented, her voice quiet but still held the strong intensity it usually had. For the first time in what felt like years, Rachel's cracked lips formed a smile. "I do know that." She replied in a quiet, yet noticeably cheery voice that wouldn't have startled anyone else. The two girls either side of her looked at her for a moment and saw the smile, not only on her lips but in her eyes. Still with her wonderfully, yet small, smile in place she continued with a light sigh. "In fact she'll be more than okay because she's already perfect." Her eyes glazed over Quinn's and her thumb rubbed the back of Quinn's hand once again. Brittany looked at Rachel's thumb and frown. Her lips puckered and she turned to face Rachel, bending her body slightly to try and look at her face. "How can you be sure she'll be okay Rachel?" She asked in a light fluttery voice. Again with a twitch of the corners of her mouth turning upwards, Rachel smiled again and shrugged her shoulder. "Look at her Brittany." She told her, indicating with her shoulder once again, to which she looked at the other peaceful blonde. "She's perfect. And, I am one hundred percent adamant that she will one day become my wife."

Both girls either side of Rachel suddenly jumped up at the statement the dream eyed girl had just made. Santana leaned over to try and look Rachel square in the eyes. "Have you proposed?" She asked looking amazed and her jaw almost hanging off her face. Beside her Brittany squealed "Rachel that's awesome!" But before Brittany could wake up Quinn before she was ready, Rachel steadied the two girls with a kiss to Quinn's knuckles. "No, no I..I haven't proposed." She told them, stroking the blonde's hand again. Santana frowned and looked at Quinn. "So has Quinn popped the question?" She asked, wondering when Quinn had suddenly got so serious about her future. Again, Rachel used a simply action to stop the onslaught of questions with a simple nod. "No. Not exactly but when we were both in the cabin, we promised each other that we would marry each other: that we would become each other's wives and spend the rest of our lives together." Her eyes glazed over once again, this time with tears as she remembered the whole nightmare once again. Hearing their voices talking about their impending future in her head made her feel like crying all over again.

Noticing the tears in Rachel's eyes, Santana placed her hand on Rachel's knee and gave her a gentle squeeze. With a light smile on her face she told her softly, "That's amazing Rach." And Rachel was about to turn her head away from Quinn to look at the Latina, but the magnet that was her girlfriend was just too strong. Instead she placed another kiss to Quinn's hand. Beside her Brittany once again began to cheer with enthusiasm. "Yeah that's amazing." She agreed, bouncing in her seat like a little bunny. She then stopped and gripped hold of Rachel's shoulder and leaned into Rachel with a happy, excitable grin on her face. With a light gasp and wide eyes she then asked; "Hey, maybe you and Q can be our bridesmaids too!"

"Too?" Rachel frowned, not understanding Brittany's statement. Even though she was focused on her own girlfriend, she could see in her preferal vision the look Santana was giving Brittany. "Yeah," Santana agreed looking sheepishly at Brittany, wishing that she was sat with her girlfriend so that she could hold onto her girlfriend's hand. "Britt an I are going to get married some day too." She announced softly and telling it to Brittany's eyes.

With this revelation she never thought she would hear so soon, Rachel beamed at Santana for a mere millisecond as she exclaimed, "Really?" Only to then turn back to Quinn for fear of neglecting her. "You guys have talked about it?" She asked, trying to imagine the great and mighty Santana opening up about her feelings and expressing the want to get married. "Not in so many words." Santana shrugged and was about to say more, only Brittany continued for her. "Yeah but the other day when Santana and I just finished making love, Santana lay on top of me, holding my hand and almost cried when she said that one day we were going to get married." Hearing Brittany describe their intimacy as 'love making' and not 'sex' made Rachel's heart swell. "Santana is that true?" Rachel asked, a bight smile appearing on her lips once more at the adorable look Santana had. The Latina was smiling lovingly at Brittany with a hazy lovestruck glow in her eyes. "Yeah," she admitted quietly, "It's true." As the two girls continued to share their longing looks, Rachel thought back to Brittany's early statement and loosened her grip on Quinn's hand so she could stroke her thumb on the back of Quinn's pale hand. "Well," she declared, still looking at her girlfriend, "How about we make a deal," The two girls broke their gaze to look at Rachel with quizzical expressions. "Quinn and I will one day be your bridesmaids, if you two be ours." With a graceful smile, Rachel looked at both Santana and Brittany. Within a few seconds, a squeal was heard from Brittany as she leaped up and wrapped her arms around Rachel's body whispering; "Thank you" over and over into her ear.

Whilst in the comfort of the embrace, a soft knocking was heard behind them and then the sounds of four feet shuffling inside the room. All three girls pulled back but only two of them turned around to see who it was that had come in. With timid a timid smile, Leroy Berry walked over to his daughter – now cleared and free from her shield of Brittany and Santana – pressed his hand onto her shoulder and soft kiss to her head. Again no words needed to be spoken by her dad and so she nodded her head. Her daddy had also come in and quietly asked the girls if they could have a moment with Rachel and Quinn themselves. "Of course Mr Berry," With a nod of her head Santana replied, "We'll get going and give you guys some peace." Taking hold of Brittany's hand and of course lacing their fingers together, she walked them the few steps to the door. Brittany, however, stopped and looked back at Hiram. "Can we come back later?" The blonde asked, snuggling into Santana's side slightly and looking up at him with her huge, rich sea blue eyes. The man looked at the sweet girl with his own pair of sweet eyes and nodded his head. "Of course you can Brittany," he then shifted his gaze to Santana, "Both of you can. We just wanted to talk to Rachel." Nodding her head once more, a little more rapidly, Santana told him she understood and proceeded to move herself and Brittany out of the room.

In all fairness, Santana didn't want to be there. She wasn't being selfish, she wanted to see Quinn. Of course she did; the girl was her best friend – tied with Brittany of course – and if she could she would have done exactly what Rachel was doing: staying by her side until her eyelids eventually fluttered open. Heck, if it were Brittany in her place – "Please God forbid" she muttered every time her brain allowed her to think about it – she would battle every doctor who told her to go home. But, in all honesty, she hated hospitals and hated seeing Quinn lying there so helplessly. She also hated seeing Rachel look so defeated. The whole image of Rachel holding Quinn's hand and waiting with baited breath for her to wake up was wrong and warped and just shouldn't exist. It was completely out of character for the both of them and she couldn't wait until their own strong, ruthless but completely passionate personalities returned. That was what she was praying for: for everything to go back the way it was, only to be slightly better. And with this new wedding plan, it certainly was.

Leroy had slipped into the chair besides Rachel on her left that had previously been sat upon by Brittany and Hiram had seated himself into the chair Santana sat on. Both men held onto their precious daughter: one hand on her shoulder, the other around her back, neither wanting to take hold of her hands because they didn't want her to be separated from Quinn. Silence was becoming the normal way of communication; again no one needed or wanted to speak because, once again, everything that could, should or would be said didn't need to be. Only there was one thing that needed to be said. Her dad Leroy broke the news. "Rachel," he sighed, looking at his daughter. The brunette didn't look at him, only nodding to let him know she was listening. His eyes looked over to Hiram's, who was mirroring his husband's position by staring at their daughter. With a heavy sigh once again, he told her what he needed to say. "The police would like to talk to you." He paused to watch Rachel swallow thickly and the new, fresh tears appear in her eyes. "Only when you're up to it though sweetheart." Her daddy told her, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Just as Rachel was about to open her mouth to speak once again, possibly to tell them about her and Quinn's future plans, as a way of distracting them from the police topic, their silence was interrupted by no one other than Judy Fabray walking into the room. "Quinn?" She asked, looking towards the bed. Expecting her daughter to be awake she hurried inside and the two men stood up and moved out of the way.

As if she had just been slapped on the back of her head, Rachel jumped up too and looked over at the older Fabray. "Judy." She answered with a quick snippet. A cold and harsh tone lacing her voice.

For a moment both females looked at each other; Rachel's jaw clenched and eyes set like stone and hard. Judy looked almost vulnerable: standing in her pencil skirt and blouse. The only indication that she hadn't been to work, was the fact her hair was not as neat as it usually was. Swallowing with a sound of guilt, she stuttered; "I heard voices and I thought Quinn-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel snapped, catching all three of the adults off guard. Judy was taken aback and blinked at the young girl in front of her. "Excuse me?" She asked in a shocked almost whisper. Her dad stepped forward, his hand reaching out; "Rachel-" But the girl cut him off just as she had done with Mrs Fabray. "You heard." She told her with an icy glare that she was sure Quinn would be proud of. "What are you doing here?" The question was asked again only this time malice was beginning to drip from her tone.

Swallowing hard and feeling scared of the emotionally and exhausted girl, Judy looked down at her already trembling hands slightly. "I..I went home to get some clothes and books for Quinn-"

"Shouldn't someone else have done that?" Rachel asked, quipping quickly. Hiram stepped forward this time to calm his daughter down, followed by Leroy again. "Rachel-"  
>"What do you-" But Rachel, ever stubborn and ever determined, refused to be held back and continued to press the matter. "Surely you would want to stay by your daughter's side for every second that went by until she woke up."<p>

"Of course I did but-"

"Rachel I think you should leave Judy to sit with Quinn." Leroy told her, holding onto her shoulders and trying to pull her towards the door. She shrugged out of his grip. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Rach-"

"I'm not going anywhere until Quinn wakes up!" Rachel turned her head to look at Quinn, then, as fast as she could, whipped her head back to the older blonde. "Quinn deserves some compassion and help and-"

"Rachel I'm sorry that you feel-"  
>"Don't you dare apologise to me!"<p>

"Rachel, your throat you-"

"I don't care if I never sing a single note again as long as Quinn is okay and away from this bitch-"

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Leroy scolded, although not too harshly, as he knew she didn't really mean it. She was just upset and angry and fearful; everything she should be feeling at that time. Rachel spun around to face her dads, brown hair flowing behind her. "No dad! I mean I am sorry but," she then faced Judy again. "I don't want Quinn, my Quinn, anywhere near this woman where she can get hurt again."

"She won't be hurt again-"

"Oh really? You can guarantee that?"

"Of course!"

"You can promise that?"

"Absolutely! I'm her mother, it's my job to protect-"

"Forgive me for not believing you so profusely, but the evidence stacked against you doesn't quite comply to that. You allowed your daughter, your sixteen year old pregnant daughter, to be kicked out of your house by your husband and didn't even apologise or try to get him to change his-"

"I did try! I begged and pleaded-"

"Well clearly not hard enough!" Rachel unclenched her fists and walked slowly towards a still seated Judy; her eyes wide and her jaw clenched together, like a dog's. "This girl, this wonderful, amazing, fantastic, out of this universe girl, needed protection. She needed protecting from her father and when she turned to you for that protection and guidance and help, you did nothing but sat aside and let horrible things happen to her. She got pregnant, an honest mistake. But what I can not understand, is why you allowed your husband, Quinn's own father, to hurt both Quinn and myself, simply for falling in love with each other." Throughout her speech, her eyes were trained on Judy's and she spoke with such a cold tone, that malice and hated was literally dripping from her mouth.

Sniffling and refusing to cry when she knew she was completely in the wrong, Judy nodded her head. "I..." She had never stuttered before in her life, and now, with the glare she had never seen in Rachel's sweet innocent eyes, she knew she had good reason to stutter and be afraid. Rachel took one step back, heading towards the door. Calmly, she declared, with her eyes narrowed and her eyebrows scrunched in a serious, dangerous position; "I will tell the police everything I know, and I will be applauding and singing the second I hear the judge sentence that evil man to life in imprisonment." She backed up once more, almost by her fathers, who listened intently to what their daughter was saying. Rachel's eyes tore themselves off Judy's so she could look over to Quinn. Speaking to Quinn, but aiming her words at Judy, Rachel spoke with a slightly lighter tone, coming down from her high of anger. "I hope, that Quinn never forgives you for not protecting her," she then flickered her eyes back to Judy's. The woman was five seconds away from blubbering and Rachel wanted to see the woman cry for the pain she indirectly but also directly caused her daughter. Once more, with a freezing cold tone, Rachel told her sternly; "Because I will never forgive you."

Just as Rachel was about to leave, Judy gathered up the courage to speak out. To put a right to her disastrous wrong. On shaking legs, Judy stood up and held her hand out, reaching to Rachel even though there was no way she could touch her with the distance between them. "Rachel I'm so-" But she couldn't finish her apology as Rachel leached forward once again. "She doesn't deserve you for a mother!" Rachel's fathers had never heard her scream so loudly and with such hatred. Even in her worst tantrums, she would never ever use that tone. Her face was so red and her eyes were bulging with so much loathing, that they were both certain she was going to pass out. They were rather thankful for what Rachel did next.

As her words rung and echoed around the room and in all of their ears, Rachel took a sharp breath, flickered her eyes over to Quinn's still – but remaining breathing body –, but her bottom lip to cease it from trembling and her eyes from spilling out more tears, and turned on her heel. Her good arm pushed itself out and her hand grabbed onto the door handle, yanked it open and vanished out of the room. Puffed away like a magic spell. With all of her might, and without looking back for a mere millisecond, she slammed the door shut behind her and began running off down the halls. Feeling and feeding off their daughter's anger, both Hiram and Leroy didn't look at Judy before they followed Rachel. They knew she needed to cry and because Quinn wasn't in a fit state to do so, they would be her rocks to cry upon.

Silence rang in Judy's ears as the last of Rachel's furious footsteps and her fathers' long comforting strides disappeared. As the final shudder from the door being slammed so hard was finished being bounced around the room, Judy was left with her thoughts once again. Her daughter had been caught in such a Hell, that Judy would never picture the real Hell in same way ever again.

Heavy sobs racked Judy's body. She couldn't stand to hear the words repeated over and over again inside her own head. Rachel was right, and it pained her more than she ever felt possible to hear such an awful truth. Removing her hands from her face, she scrunched up her eyes. She couldn't bare to see her daughter. She felt so much shame that she couldn't breathe with all the choking sobs filling her body and interrupting from her. Sliding onto the edge of the chair, she placed her hands on the edge of Quinn's bed and pressed her palms into the mattress. "I am so sorry!" She blurted, barely making herself understood as the hot tears fell from her eyes like rain in a storm. "Quinn I am so sorry I ever let this happen to you!" Some of her words were stuttered and stumbled, but she hoped her daughter would understand her; even in her unconscious state. Setting her eyes upon Quinn's seemingly small body, she bit her lip, similar to how Rachel did before, and bowed her head, clasping her hands together.

Remembering the moment that the brave fire-fighters brought out her limp, ash and smoke covered daughter of that burning building in their strong arms, Judy could have died there herself. She felt sick. More sick than hearing the news of what had happened to her baby girl. As soon as she snapped herself out of her trance, Quinn was rushed into an ambulance – followed by an equally limp and smoke covered Rachel – and was driven off. Sirens blaring and roads cleared ahead, the ambulance rode as fast as it could go with Judy following behind in her car. She wasn't quick enough to say, "I'm her mother! Let me come with you!" Instead, Santana drove her to the hospital, breaking several rules as she did, cursing in her mother's tongue as she did. From the moment Judy set eyes on her husband – soon to be ex-husband – run out of the building, crash to the ground and began praying to the Lord for forgiveness of not being able to "Save the sinners in a merciful way", Judy began to pray herself. She had not stopped praying. Even for a moment. In her head and out loud and sometimes both simultaneously, she prayed; praying for Quinn to be okay and that if she wasn't okay, for her recovery to be faster than a blink of an eye.

Rachel's words echoed throughout her mind, flowing between both ears and ringing louder. "She doesn't deserve you for a mother!" That's what the charming, Lilliputian songstress yelled at her, before performing one of her infamous Diva Storm Outs. Her words would haunt her possibly more than the image of seeing her daughter lying in front of her; pale and almost dead to the world. Once again, Judy bent her head and focused on her prayers. With the times ticking by, she didn't care how long it took, just as long as God heard her and took notice of what she was begging.

"Rachel?" A ghostly whisper was spoken through Quinn's dry lips. A whisper so silent that, had Judy not been praying just as silently, no one would have heard it and the waiting would have continued to be painful. The fact was, Judy did hear it. She did hear her daughter call out, and she snapped her head up and off her clenched palms and grasped her daughter's hand instead. Leaning forward to Quinn's face, she begged with tears filling her eyes; "Quinn?" Again, she now spoke with barely a whisper and she begged again, trying to make Quinn hear her; "Quinn? Darling? Speak again. Please darling, let me know you're awake, plea-" Just as she was about to make another heartfelt plea, she heard her daughter again. This time her lips parted and her eyes fluttered, not open, but enough to let Judy know she was awake. Or at least awaking. "Rachel."

An audible gasp escaped from Judy's own parted lips. As well as guilt, guilt for what had happened and for what she partly had allowed to happen, she was filled with an overwhelming feeling of sadness. It was true, she should be on her knees once again praying to the Lord that her baby girl, her youngest daughter had awoken from her seemingly endless slumber and looked as if she would be okay. She should have cradled her daughter's beautiful blonde head to her bosom and cried with overflowing tears of joy, that she had not succumbed to her worst fears. Her Quinn was not dead. She was in fact alive and waking up and would soon be well again. But Judy was sad. Sad that the first word uttered from her daughter's precious lips was not her own name. Quinn did not ask for her. Instead, she asked for Rachel; her girlfriend and not her mother. "Mommy" had been replaced by "Mom" and now "Mom" had been overtaken by "Rachel". Judy was no longer the main priority in her life. She was almost a grown woman now and was old enough to spread her own wings and fly to her own tree to make her nest. This day was always going to come, but Judy didn't know it would be so soon; nor would it hurt so much to be replaced.

Quinn had made her choice. Yes, her mother would always be her mommy and she was lucky. There were so many children, Rachel included, who didn't have mommys or only had mothers. The fact that Quinn would still have her own mother but no longer needed her was heartbreaking, but as Quinn began to breathe lighter and her eyes began to flutter once more, Judy shook her head and smiled. Her daughter was loved by someone who she loved just as much and her daughter was awake and, finally, her daughter was going to be okay.


	47. Chapter Forty Six: When I Think of Home

**Just needed to justify the long wait: this would have been up sooner, but due to a blown up and melted battery and charger on my laptop, I had to re write this entire chapter when it was literally three paragraphs away from being uploaded. The end of the chapter is, admittedly, pretty terrible...**

**Well, better late than never! **

**Chapter Forty Six**

**When I Think of Home **

At first there was silence in the white room. From hearing a near silent word being called through slightly parted blueish lips, to now the room remaining in its deafening quiet state. As if what Quinn has just moments ago muttered never happened: that the sleeping blonde girl was doing just that, sleeping. Silently watching over her, holding her breath and clenching herself together, squeezing ever muscle within her body, Judy prayed once again that everything was okay. She prayed that Quinn was waking up, that she would be healthy and okay and not have to spend another moment longer in the hospital. Not so that lives could go back to normal, bit so they could get better. Then, as if by magic or as if God were finally answering prayers, her little girl's eyes fluttered open and focused on hers after a moment.

Even as she woke up and mumbled her girlfriend's name, Judy knew that same girlfriend was right. Of course she was right. Quinn needed her. At this moment in time as much as she may want Rachel, she needed her mom. Having learned from her past mistakes - all them - where her daughter was concerned, Judy was going to be there for her. Being at Beth's birth was one thing, but being there throughout the whole ordeal of the pregnancy was far more important. Although she couldn't have been in the fire, being there would have made a difference. It was why Rachel was so important. Yes they were connected by love, but they were connected by fear too. Being here to watch and wait for Quinn to wake up was important, but being not just there for here but there with her was more so and Judy promise she would be. Quinn needed her mom: she had been told before by her own daughter and now she was finally acting on it.

Quinn wanted Rachel but needed her mom.

Whilst she slept, Quinn felt calm and an odd sense of relaxation. Her brain was constantly thinking of Rachel. Rachel was the first thing she thought of everyday, no matter what her mood was, and she was always the last thing she thought of at night. If she had been thinking of anything else at all throughout the day. In her dreams she of course saw her. Her face was permanently plastered on her eyelids; like a movie playing before her, all she saw was Rachel's enchanting face projected onto her mind. Her eyes that penetrated through her soul and her smile that automatically made her smile. In fact when she thought about it, everything Rachel did made her smile. The second she thought of Rachel, her lips turned upward into her own smile.

The brunette just lit up her world and set it on fire. Everything about her ignited her and she knew the spark would never sizzle and die.

As soon as her eyes opened they locked on her mother's eyes and she stared at her. The second the connection was made, all hell broke loose. A dangerous cough as hot as the fire she was trapped in climbed up her through and burst out of her mouth like a supernova exploding.

Scared for her daughter, Judy jumped up and, like an antelope in danger for its life, sprung into a leaping action. Helping her daughter to lift herself up from her bed, still spluttering ferociously from her coughing fit, Judy smacked her on the back to try and help. As it happened this action only made matters worse. Quinn's face was a violent red and her eyes were streaming, her mouth open wide as she tried to inhale as much air as possible.

With the alarms sounding that something was wrong, suddenly a Latino doctor - Doctor Marquez - rushed in wearing his white coat and had his stethoscope around his neck, followed by three nurses. One of the nurses took Judy by the elbow and carefully moved her away from Quinn and out of the room so she wouldn't get distressed. Again she did what she had been doing for what felt like a continuous and never ending millennia: prayed.

Quinn was fully aware of what was happening to her; she wasn't asleep now. She knew Doctor Marquez - or who she just knew to be a rather handsome male doctor - was prodding and poking her and talking to her, telling her she was doing well even though she wasn't really doing anything at all. Nurses were there too; refilling drips and reading out numbers also telling her how well she was doing. But what she was really focusing on was one small, petite, cute diva who never left her mind.

Rachel had to be okay. It wasn't a hope or a wish, it was a necessity. Rachel being okay had to be a fact. As the medical staff sorted her out, Quinn wanted them to hurry up so she could go and find her shinning star. Although she could have passed out before or after her, Quinn just hoped and wished she managed to get out of the blaze first. Yes the girl had awesome lungs but she was still small and fragile and, like anyone madly in love, wanted Rachel to be okay: completely healthy and one hundred percent okay.

The next thing she knew, two gentle hands were pressing her shoulders and sending her back so she could sit upright and rest against the pillows. Also, she noticed, her coughing had stopped which meant she could focus on something that wasn't Rachel. Although of course Rachel wasn't far from her thoughts. As Doctor Marquez began to explain her condition - a word in which the blonde didn't bother to try and sound out in her head - Quinn's thoughts went straight back to Rachel.

She had to see her. That was what she wanted. For once she wasn't being selfish, knowing Rachel would want to see her too. Her eyes flickered over to the door as if visualising her escape. But, as fate would have it, her mother caught the subtle eye movement and gripped onto her hand tighter. Quinn then looked down at her mother's hand - not having even realised that her mother was even in the room, let alone touching her, holding her hand. She watched as her mom nodded her head and asked questions to Doctor Marquez.

Hearing her own mother ask questions prompted Quinn herself to think of questions to ask. The first being, where's Rachel and how is she? Technically that was two questions but they both meant she cared, as did the second; can I see her? She had never wanted to see the girl more. Probably when the day finally came round and Quinn would wait for Rachel to come walking down the aisle, being given away by both of her fathers, no amount of wanting would compete. The third would be important as it would lead onto another serious topic: what happened to Russell?

All her life Quinn had pictured her own little girl, Beth and the girl in her dream, would be a daddy's girl. Growing up Quinn had been her own daddy's 'daddy's little girl'. Sitting on his knee and falling asleep on his chest at night before being tucked into bed, holding his hand as they went to church, always looking out for him at her competitions and other events where parents watched...all memories she had hoped her own daughter would have. A little girl having a bond with her father was important and sometimes Quinn was jealous that Rachel had two (even if her own daddy was more like a mommy)!

Whilst asleep, Quinn had dreamt of her little girl and the life she would one day have. All her life she had imagined marrying some handsome rich man her dad approved of, but ultimately who she loved with all her heart, and she would go on to have a beautiful daughter. She imagined her and a three year old little girl baking cookies and cupcakes in a neat but quaint and homely suburban house, the sun shining through the open window and letting a late spring breeze swish through their skirts ans tussle their hair. Then, her husband, her daughter's daddy, would come in through the door. He would be tired from working all day at the office, dressed in a suit and taking off his tie as he set down his brief case before scooping up their excitable child in his strong arms and holding her on his hip, before kissing Quinn on her cheek and sending her a flirtatious wink. Later that evening, once he had helped cut up her food and give her a bath, he would tuck her into her cosy pink bed, tell her the story of "How Mommy and Daddy Met" before kissing her forehead and tiptoeing out of the room and closing the door, leaving it slightly a jar for her as she slept. Finally to top off this idyllic fantasy, he would crawl into bed and make sweet, passionate love to Quinn before whispering "I love you" into the night and holding her - his wife - in his strong arms and keeping her safe. Now she had grown up and now had Rachel, she realised the fantasy didn't need to be a fantasy. Or a dream. It really could be dream come true. She and Rachel could live that life. And, to show how much she had really changed, she didn't care which one of them was 'the mommy' and who was 'the daddy'. Just as long as they had each other, everything would be perfect.

Quinn was so lost in her fantasy that she didn't notice Doctor Marquez was smiling at her and asking questions about her health. "How are you feeling Quinn?" He asked, grinning at her with soft eyes and an even softer tone. The young blonde nodded her head at him. "Okay I guess." She croaked slightly. Frowning she cleared her throat, "My chest hurts a little." She told him and from the corner of her eye she saw her mother's own eyes widen. Doctor Marquez nodded his head at Quinn. "That's to be expected," he told her, turning to Judy to calm her fears. "Quinn's condition will clear within approximately a week..."

The blonde in the bed managed to tune him out as he explained her medical condition again; how the smoke had basically destroyed her lungs and so her breathing would be pretty bad for awhile, hence the outrageous coughing fit she experienced before.

Not long later Doctor Marquez made his exist - the nurses leaving with him once they had finished re checking Quinn's vitals - and left the mother and daughter duo alone. This was going to be the hard part. With the doctor in their presence there was an easier way to engage in conversation. Now it was just the two of them. They loved each other, of course they did, they were mother and daughter, but now there were other feelings mixed in the pot. Having slowly turned to face her mom Quinn could now see what those emotions were. In her eyes, Quinn could see something she never want to see in her mother's own eyes ever again: guilt.

Guilt was an emotion that Quinn herself had been feeling for too long and she definitely didn't want her mom to feel it. Before she could tell her that however, her mother scooted her chair closer to her daughter's bed and gripped onto her hand tighter. "I am so sorry." She heard her mom say with a slight cracking to her voice. The apology broke Quinn's heart: as far as she was concerned her mother had nothing to apologise. With Beth and kicking her out and freaking out about loving Rachel..it was all in the past. Sure she may have been aware of the..the..what could only be described as 'abuse' - and not 'discipline' to which her father referred to it as - but none of that was her fault. Rachel had also taught her that it wasn't her own fault either. It was all him and she had nothing to worry about. Quinn's lips parted slightly, preparing to speak but her mother shook her head.

The young blonde could see the struggle beyond the older blonde's eyes. It was horrible to witness but knew she had to wait for her mom to talk. Only until she had cleared her heat, soul and conscience could she be at peace with herself. Quinn felt the firm but gentle grip on her hand but fought the urge to look at her clasped hand. Instead she focused on her mom's face; her eyes that told the sorrow she felt and the mouth that explained it all.

"I am not like him." Quinn heard her mother say with a serious conviction and a face that was stone and cold. Quinn actually gulped as she allowed the sounds to finish vibrating. "I know mom." She told her, the sadness in both her voice and her eyes begging her mom to understand she knew that she would never try to or actually hurt either her or Rachel. Her mom shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. The gesture indicated that she had to think of how to word herself but Quinn had to bite down on her lip to stop her from asking her question. Now that her mom had brought it up, it was going to eat away at her until she could ask about her father and what had happened to him.

Even though her mind was still a little cloudy from exactly what had happened, Quinn could still remember the important details; the kidnap and the bizarre sweet aroma of the chemical he had drugged her with, the rope around her neck and the slapping, beating and pounding, Rachel stupidly (but incredibly bravely) coming to her rescue and finally the flames surrounding them and the smoke they inhaled filling them up like balloons. All the time having the conflicting words and phrases battling within her brain and against her soul: "I love you" and "You're disgusting". Both said by two people. One of those people were supposed to love her unconditionally and the other had her own free will about loving her. Yet it was the opposite: her girlfriend - she one she tortured for years and even hurt once whilst loving her - loved her and father wanted to kill her. That's what made her shiver; the fact he would rather have her dead than in love with a girl.

Looking at her mother again, she saw how she was ready to talk. Quinn gave her a subtle nod and Judy's lips parted slightly to release a deep sighing breath. As if reading her daughter's mind, she answered the question without Quinn having to mention a word. "He has been arrested." The fact she hadn't addressed him as "Your father" told Quinn that he was done from her life and was hoping Quinn would banish him from hers. Slowly Quinn nodded her head, understanding what this meant: freedom. Seeing her daughter's eyes flicker slightly, Judy placed both of her hands on top and around Quinn's, giving her a gentle squeeze to get her to look at her again. Once those hazel-green eyes were focused, Judy began to speak again. "I am so sorry that ever let this happen to you." She told her, once again her voice cracking slightly. Again the noise made Quinn clench down on her lip and subtly shake her head. Judy shook her head back and widened her eyes a fraction. Now Quinn really had to be quiet and allow her mom to finish before she started crying.

"I mean it Quinn," she stated quietly, still shaking her head slightly as she tried to gather all of her thoughts. Trying to voice everything she wanted to say to her. As far as she was concerned, it was the least she could do. By apologising at long last for all of the mistakes she had made, it was the least. "I should have protected you from him. I should have protected the both of you from him-" Quinn shook her head at her mom again, protesting with force; "You couldn't have known-"

"Quinn please!" Judy sighed, bowing her head in her own shame. Nodding again, Quinn kept her mouth firmly closed and allowed her mom to talk. Taking a few shaky breaths, Judy was able to continue with her apology. Finally saying sorry to Quinn was like going to confession; only she knew this time all her guilt and sadness would be gone and she wouldn't feel like she had only piled more onto her heart. "The truth is Quinn, I had never seen you so happy before. You have been so sad for so long that I was petrified that I would never get my old Quinnie back. That I would never get the little girl who refused to swat away bees and flies in case they got hurt or who drew pictures for her mommy when she had a headache. When you joined the Cheerios, I was so proud of you but when you join the Glee Club, I was so happy for you because I knew and saw how much you liked it. And then Beth happened." At the mention of her little girl's name, Quinn swallowed harshly.

Never did a day go by where that precious - hopefully happy - little girl was not in her thoughts. The amount of times Rachel had to compete with being the only thing on her mind or the amount of times where Quinn had to literally shake herself to wake up and snap out of a 'Beth daze'. Almost waking moment was filled with thoughts about Beth; what she looked like, what she behaved like, what traits she had inherited from both her and Noah but also if she had somehow picked up characteristics from Shelby and Rachel. But also smiled occasionally at her own little mannerisms. She longed for her dreams to come true. Sometimes at night they became too much. She no longer cried, but she definitely sobbed on the inside for the loss of her perfect thing. At night she would dream of picking up her little girl and twirling her around, grinning with joy as she heard her giggle, dream of her squeezing her daughter with so much love because she drew her a picture and then taking endless videos and photographs of everything she did. She would never be a mother that would push her. Anything she wanted to do, no matter what it was, she would let her: be it cheer leading or soccer, art or music, dance or cooking...anything she wanted, she would be right behind her cheering her on and smiling with such overwhelming pride. But of course, she wouldn't be right behind her. She couldn't cheer her on. That was Shelby's job now. Some days she felt just as bad as she had done. The blissful dreams sometimes turned into nightmares. Rachel had, of course, told her about the moment Shelby had told her that she couldn't be her mom, wouldn't be the mom she wanted. "I'm your mother, but I'm not your mom." Quinn shivered as the thoughts of saying that to her daughter. Of course, she tried not to think about the possibility – inevitability – of seeing her daught- of seeing Beth again. However she dreaded it. What if she hated her? What if she wished she had never been born? Or, what scared her the most, what if she somehow felt the same as Shelby?

Blinking away two stray tears, Quinn refocused on her mom's sympathetic face. They had never really talked about the important things: her pregnancy, Beth, after Beth, her father leaving and then coming back, Rachel...but looking into her mother's eyes at that point, seeing the pity but also the sadness and understanding, Quinn knew that things were going to change. This time, they were really going to change and, in a way, she did want to put everything else behind her. Not Beth because she was a living, breathing and remarkable little girl who Quinn just knew would grow up to be an unbelievably fantastic woman. She would, however, forget about everything bad that had every happened to her. No. Not just her, but to her mother and to Rachel. She and Rachel had made a fresh start long ago and now it seemed like the perfect time for her and her mom to do the same. And Quinn felt herself smiling as she was once again brought back to thinking about Rachel.

Sniffling, Quinn squeezed her mom's hand and gave her a real smile. Not a 'sad' smile, not a 'lost in deep thought' smile, not a 'polite' smile but genuine happy smile. As the corners of her mouth turned up, Quinn saw her mother do the same and felt her squeeze her hand back. The connection had been made; they were not only mother and daughter but they were friends and were going to be the best of for the rest of their lives. "Beth happened, mom, and she's living her life the way I wanted her to. Yeah, sure, I would have loved her but there was no way I could have cared for her." She saw her mother prize her lips apart to protest, but Quinn squeezed her hand and continued to speak before she could interrupt. "You're right mom," she smiled again, nodding her head slightly, "Rachel makes me so happy and..and to be honest, without her I really wouldn't know where I would be." The mood in the room suddenly felt heavy. The hand in hers suddenly gripped at her muscles harder and Quinn saw her mother's face pale slightly and her eyes widen as she thought of all the outcomes that that could have meant. Shaking her head, Quinn brought her mom out of her ominous thoughts. "I'm not going to lie to you mom, I was in a very low place, but with Rachel she brings me light I hadn't seen or felt since holding Beth in my arms two years ago." Her eyebrows twitched slightly as she thought of the memory; holding her perfect baby. "After Beth I was stuck in this dark place and I was afraid that I would never get out of it. Rachel showed me how to be happy again and I love her so much. Rachel is wonderful, mom and I can not believe how lucky I am that she wants to be with me. I feel like I've accomplished all my dreams and ambitions and yet I've barely done anything!" She giggled, a little giddy. "I know that I have the rest of my life ahead of me but..." Her shoulders shrugged as she thought of how to tell her mom what she had wanted to for such a long time. "Rachel is the one. She is the only one I am ever going to want or need and if I die tomorrow," she ignored the sharp in take of breath her mother made and the hard squeeze on her hand at her mother's panic, "Then I will die a happy girl because I would have told Rachel numerous times just how much I love her and I know just how much she means to me as I mean to her." Her voice quietened slightly as she finished her impromptu speech; "She's my light and I am going to do everything in my power to keep her fire burning as bright as it can go and beyond." A small smile grazed Judy's lips and seconds later she began to laugh; "I've never heard you sound so poetic!" Hearing her mother laugh, made Quinn laugh and she told her, "I guess it's all those Broadway musicals Rachel makes me watch!" And for a little while, all they did was quietly laugh and smile with each other.

For a moment they sat looking at each other, holding one another's hands. However, even though they both wore smiles of peace and love, Quinn had a feeling it wasn't quite as it seemed. A great weight had been lifted from her shoulders and a pressure in her heart had been released. Yet as she looked at her mother's face she could see the conflict in her eyes. She frowned slightly; she had just poured her heart and soul out and yet her mother still looked like she was about to break down and cry. "What's wrong mom?" Softly she asked. Before her, her mom blinked and shook her head, however it was slower than before and her lip was being harshly squished by the vice grip her teeth were making on it. "I am nothing like your father" She sighed once again, this time sounding angry. "I know mom-" Quinn told her once again, this time exasperating, trying to get her to understand that she knew she was nothing like him. "No, let me finish." Her mom asked, leaning forward again. She looked into her daughter's young eyes and made sure she held onto the contact. "I love and accept you for who you are; gay, straight, republican, democrat, lawyer, school teacher...just as long as you are happy." She smiled and Quinn saw the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes again. "And I have never seen you happier than when you are with Rachel" Hearing that her mom was happy for her and accepted her was all she could ever as for. "She makes me so happy." Quinn whispered, afraid if she spoke any louder her own tears would fall from her eyes and ruin this moment into a crying festival.

Again, Judy nodded her head. She was so ecstatic that Quinn was happy. After all, that's all a mother only wants for their children; happiness. With a small beam on her face, Judy let one of her hands go off of Quinn's and pulled her daughter into a loving, motherly hug. She held her baby girl to her and breathed in her scent, remembering when she really was a baby and had that beautiful sweet baby smell. Now she was almost a full grown woman and she would be leaving the nest. She remembered thinking about the day where she would leave and used to be terrified that she would leave and never come back. Hearing Rachel's words in her head again, over and over, she was sure that Quinn would still leave and never be heard from again. But, in that moment of a warm embrace, giving off and receiving feelings that only a mother and a daughter had, she knew she would never lose Quinn. Quinn was her baby girl, and one day her baby girl would have a baby girl of her own (again) with the one person in the world she loved, and she couldn't be happier. "I just want you to know how sorry I am for not being there for you." She apologised again in a tiny sighed whisper that could only have been heard by them because of their close proxemics. The young blonde rolled her eyes slightly as she pulled away. "Mom-" She whined slightly, really wanting to get past everything negative. "But I promise I will be there from now on." Judy told her, holding her daughter by the shoulders and looking into her eyes once again with all the love in the world.

"How is Rachel?" Quinn asked, suddenly feeling enough time had passed from their heart to heart and ask about the love of her life. Judy deflated and Quinn suddenly felt sick. Did that mean something was wrong? Had this whole conversation about how much she loved Rachel been a waste of time? Was her mother playing with her? Was she really not happy at all for her and Rachel and was acting just waiting until she had spilled her heart out so she could drop the bomb that Rachel was actually...had her father really managed to pull off what he set out to do? Her panic grew and Judy could see that. She squeezed Quinn's shoulder and sighed; "She's perfect." After the words had left her mouth, Quinn exhaled deeply and closed her eyes, willing for the tears not to fall. Her girl was okay. Her girl was more than okay, she was perfect and hearing her mother agree with her and say it, made Quinn want to cry a river of happy tears. She felt her mom squeeze her shoulder again and she opened her eyes. "Seriously Quinn, she is perfect and I am so happy for you. You two are going to be so happy together, I know it. The happiest in the world." Another moment went by of them just looking at each other before Quinn sighed and said;"I love you mom," to which Judy smiled and lightly ruffled her daughter's hair with a light laugh. "I love you too Quinn." Once she finished laughing, her face stayed serious, but the smile remained as she cupped her daughter's cheek; "You can see her."

Hearing her mother finally say that she could see Rachel made Quinn's heart soar higher than it ever had before. She beamed at the older blonde and tried to control her giddy anticipation. She felt a mixture between a young child on Christmas morning waiting to go downstairs to see if Santa had been and a bride waiting to walk down the aisle, waiting to meet her former fiancée and now her future husband. She was in the limbo: a bride – not a fiancée but not yet a wife. Now she was waiting for her Rachel to come and see her from being apart for so long. Once her mother had left, there was only one thing on her mind - not that she had ever left. "Rachel," smiling she sighed contently.

Once she had stormed out of Quinn's hospital room, Rachel was lead to the little room where the police usually questioned people. Inside the room waiting for her was a police officer in uniform, armed with a notebook and pen ready to scribble any information that would be useful, and a woman who could only be described as Emma Pilsbury's older (more fashionable) sister. From the way she spoke to the way she held herself, it was as if they really were related in some way. She was dressed in a ruffled white blouse with grey pants, her matching grey blazer was on the back of her chair. She stood up and wore a soft smile on her face as she shook Rachel's hand – as well as he fathers – and introduced herself. "My name's Inspector Isobel, but you can just call me Isobel." "Good afternoon Inspector." Rachel answered, nodding her head and sitting down, preferring to refer to the inspector by her title rather than her name.

Leroy and Hiram sat either side of their baby girl and held her hands. Where previously they didn't want to touch her hands as a way of keeping Quinn's touch on her, now they had to show a united front to the police. As much as what happened to Rachel and Quinn, happened to them too. As two gay men with a daughter dating a girl herself, they were fully aware of homophobic hate crime. However this was a case they had never come across either and it made them both sick to their stomachs to know that it was their baby caught up in such an act of hatred. "Rachel I know this is hard for you," Isobel stated, her tone reminding her of Coach Beiste, "But we want to help you. What Mr Fabray did and tried to do is one of the most horrific and sickening things I have ever heard of, let alone been involved in." She leaned forward and gave Rachel another smile, "I want to help you and so I want you to tell me everything you know and remember from what happened."

In all honesty, as Rachel hated lying, she could remember almost everything. She remembered hearing about Quinn's kidnap and going into the house – the smell of not only the burning wood that surrounded her but also the musty smell she experienced as she first went in, still somehow resting inside her nose – seeing Quinn tied up and having the rope mark around her neck, to the confrontation with Mr Fabray. The last thing she remembered of 'the event' was talking to Quinn about their future plans together. After that was darkness. Heat and darkness; like an oven. A gruesome image propelled itself to the forefront of her mind: the gas chambers Auschwitz she had seen on the television. Having identified as Jewish from a young age, she of course knew about the Holocaust. When she was thirteen, she first watched Schindler's List, having been specifically asked by her fathers not to watch it without them until she was sixteen. It had been with Noah after he had brought it over one Yom Kippur where the two played hooky to get out of going to their synagogue. They watched the movie as a way to still connect to their Jewish roots without really having to put in too much work. The images they were subjected were more than horrific and sickening. After the final credits rolled, both Rachel and Noah made a pact; every year on Holocaust Memorial Day to watch Schindler's List – Noah already watched it with his mother and sister, but still thought it would be good to watch it with his 'Jewish American Princess – and to really remember all those that perished in the gas chambers and in all other aspects of the Holocaust. As Rachel sat there with her fathers either side of her and Inspector Isobel in front of her, all Rachel could think of was what her not so distant relatives went through. After all, statistically, every Jew knew someone in the Holocaust. As she thought back to being stuck in the burning room with the one girl she loved more than anything else in the world, she thought back to image of watching innocent, defenceless Jews being sent to perish because of nothing they could control. That was almost exactly what had happened to her and Quinn: being sent to their deaths because of something they couldn't control: love for one another.

Rachel was brought back to the real world by hearing her dad call her name softly. Blinking she looked at him and saw him smile at her. She turned her head and saw her daddy with the same mirroring expression, only with a little more worry etched onto his forehead. Then she looked at Inspector Isobel, who was still sat smiling at her patiently and waiting for her to begin. Her eyes were a cross between dark hazel and light brown and Rachel couldn't help but state into them. All she could see was sincerity, kindness and a desperate need to help. On top of the table, Rachel squeezed her fathers' hands and cleared her throat. "Inspector Isobel," she began, using her grown up voice, "Are you a lesbian?" Bot her fathers and the uniformed police officer beside Inspector Isobel were a little shocked by her question, specifically the bluntness of it. Instead of reacting the same way, Inspector Isobel smiled again and shook her head. "No Rachel I'm not." She told her calmly. "My sexual orientation doesn't really have anything to do with my passion for this case. I'm only interested in justice." Her answer appeared to have sufficed Rachel because she smiled at her and her body posture relaxed.

Still in her grown up voice, Rachel began with her opening statement. She spoke as if she had memorised it perfectly from a Broadway show or a musical or a play. In any case, it was spoke with such conviction, truth and bravery, that Spielberg couldn't have directed it better even if he got Barbara herself to say it. "I will answer any and all questions you have and want to ask me regarding that night. However I would just like to say that, this was no ordinary hate crime as I am sure people upon hearing this will think. Russell Fabray wanted to not only kill his own daughter and myself, because he believes we are bad people, but because we love each other. Neither Quinn nor myself identify ourselves as lesbians, we only love each other. Our only mistake in Mr Fabray's eyes was that we fell in love with each other. He can't handle the fact that we – me especially – do not fit into his vision of what is right and normal. I don't hate him, I despise him. Not because of what he tried to do to us, but because he made his own daughter doubt herself and try to be something she is not and be ashamed of who she really is. That is an act that is unforgivable."

The questioning had barely begun before there was a light knock at the door and a blonde head poked its way through. "Excuse me?" At the sound of Judy Fabray's voice, all three of the Berrys turned their heads and looked at her. Inspector Isobel stood, "I'm sorry ma'am this is a priv-" But was cut off by Judy speaking. "I'm sorry to interrupt but," She turned her attention to Rachel and smiled softly at her. "Rachel, Quinn's awake." At the sound of her girlfriend's name, the brunette stood up and clenched her muscles together. The tension was the only force keeping her from running out of the room at that very moment. Before she could ask, she saw Judy smile, nod her head and tell her, "She's asking for you. You can go to her." Without a second glance to both the police officers or her dads, she beamed at Judy and ran out of the room; scurrying to find her now awaken princess.

Standing outside the door, the door she last time stood outside her girlfriend was unconscious and she had no idea when she would wake up, Rachel tried to calm her breathing. She felt like a bride; the bride she would one day become. On the other side of that door would be her bridegroom (the term never being so perfectly fitting), only instead of wearing breathtakingly beautiful wedding gowns, they were dressed in hospital pyjamas. Behind her she felt her dad come up to her. He lightly pressed his hand between her shoulder blades and kissed the back of her head. "Don't be scared my Shaineh maidel." He whispered, smiling against her thick, silky chestnut brown hair. Still facing the closed door, Rachel smiled. "You finally picked up daddy's Yiddish." Even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling. He sighed slightly that told her he was about to pass on some words of wisdom. On instinct, she straightened herself up, reading to take in the information. "Well I think you're never too old to do something for someone you love." He was right. Her daddy had been using Yiddish phrases for as long as she could remember and she and her daddy had been trying to get her dad to use some of them too. Now he had finally called her a 'beautiful girl' in 'her people's' traditional language – other than Ivrit – she knew that her parents really loved each other. "I hope I can one day do the same for Quinn." She told him, thinking of all the things she could do to prove her undying, never ending love for the blonde. Behind her once again, she heard her dad, this time he chuckled a little. "You will." Before giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Go on, go in there. It's rude to keep a lady waiting." And with his final words ghosting over her ear, Rachel pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Angelic.

It was the only way Rachel could describe her girlfriend at that moment. The late afternoon light that shone in through Quinn's window cast a heavenly glow upon her delicate pale, slightly blue, skin. Her lips were the most blue, but all Rachel could see was perfection. Her golden hair was sprayed across the pillow and created a halo of beauty to frame her already perfect face. As she stepped in through the threshold of the hospital door, all of the universe vanished. The only two souls in the world were them. The cautious brunette stepped inside and stared with her lips slightly parted at the beauty in front of her. The blonde raised her head slightly so she was completely looking at Rachel. A tiny, gracious smile played on her face as she took in the vision that was her not just her girlfriend, but her world.

Whispering just barely audible, Rachel had to burst her bubble to confirm that what she was seeing wasn't just a dream. That what was happening was real. Neither were asleep. This was real and they were well and awake. They were together again and never parting. "Quinn?" She asked, held her breath, waiting for her reply of confirmation. Quinn parted her own lips to whisper her most favourite word: "Rachel?" Then, as if someone had pressed the play button on a remote control, the world started spinning on its axis again. "Oh my God you're okay!" Rachel exclaimed, running to Quinn and wrapping her arms around her, almost crushing the girl, and allowed her tears to fall. Quinn held her tightly, refusing to ever let go and whispered with a slight hint of amusement; "Of course I'm okay, I'm strong aren't I?" As Rachel had just been scolded with boiling hot water, she jumped off of Quinn but still held onto her shoulders and kept her face close to her.

"Don't joke around like that Quinn," She scolded just as harshly with intent, but softly because of the thought once again returning if they never made it out of the fire. She ignored the tear sliding down her cheek as she continued, in a near silent whisper, gripping on tighter to Quinn's shoulders. "Not even the world's strongest men could have handled that hell!" Quinn shook her head and tried to soften her smile to ease her girlfriend's worry. She held Rachel's face in her hands and gently wiped away a fallen tear. Speaking softly and bringing her face closer to Rachel's so that all she could see was her. "Well we did, so we must be the world's strongest girls, right?" Quinn could see Rachel trying to break the eye contact. She knew that Rachel was mad. Not mad at her, because how could she, but mad at trying to make a joke out of something so serious. After a little pause Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's and whispered; "I'm so thankful you're okay." At the words, Quinn smiled deeper and brought one of her hands around Rachel's head and held her hair. "If you think you're thankful," she whispered, "then I must be out of this world thankful."

Slowly, they breathed in each other's fear and worry and let them go with each breath. The knew now that they had nothing to worry about. They were free. It didn't need to be said. They knew it in their hearts. The monster had gone. All the darkness that was plaguing their lives had disappeared and they didn't care if he was coming back, because they were together again. Couldn't the world understand? They were strong a part, but together they were invincible. If anyone or anything tried to split them up, they would only come together and be stronger because of it. Still resting her forehead on Quinn's, Rachel whispered softly; "Oel ngati kameie" Raising her eyebrow – even though Rachel couldn't see it – Quinn giggled; "What's that mean?" Thinking it was something Rachel had just made up to be cute and break the tension. She was half correct, as Rachel broke away slightly and sat down on the bed facing Quinn, still hanging off her neck and being held in place by Quinn's hands. "Sam taught it me," she explained with a bright, almost one hundred percent mega watt Rachel Berry, smile, "It means 'I love you' in Na'vi." Quinn then burst into laughter, making Rachel jiggle with her. "Not you too!" She cried out in jest. "The Broadway musicals I can handle but not the science fiction!" Rachel began to giggle too and beamed at her. "Well, my little Avatar, when you get out of here we can watch whatever movies you want okay?" Quinn rolled her eyes at the mention of her slight blue tan but nodded her head. "Okay."

Again, they looked into each others eyes and searched their souls: finding it to be one of their favourite past times. Subtly, Rachel began to lightly play with the soft hairs at the bottom of Quinn's neck. "I love you so much Quinn." She told her quietly, moving herself forward so she could be closer to her. Quinn then slid her hands off of Rachel's head and face and dragged them down Rachel's sides until she got to her waist. She held her securely and pulled her closer than Rachel had wriggled herself. She wanted to stoke her cheek, but knew Rachel needed to be held. She needed security, as well as love and whilst they were going through this scary time, security was the option the blonde was going to go for first. After all, they had the rest of their lives for love. "I love you too Rachel." She whispered. She lowered her face to Rachel's slightly. "No more heartache, okay? Only hearts." Nodding her head and still staring into Quinn's eyes, Rachel moved her lips towards Quinn's. "No more heartache, only hearts." She repeated, deciding this would be their new motto.

Both repeating their new mantra, both girls brought their lips together for a soft kiss. The first kiss since the nightmarish incident and it would certainly not be the last kiss they ever shared together.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had been watching them from the door. Judy had watched as Rachel went into the room. She wanted to go in with her or at least catch her before she did. She had to tell her, explain to her that she was right. That she was of course, once again, right. But she also wanted to wish her the best of luck. In the moment she saw them kissing on Quinn's hospital bed, wet cheeks from loving tears and protective hands wrapped around them, she knew that they would be together for not only the rest of their lives, but beyond the end of time. Their love was a rare one; it would stay with them throughout the ages and they wouldn't even know it. Quietly, four feet shuffled behind her and stood either side of her, putting up another united front. Leroy spoke first, placing his hand on Judy's shoulder. "It's wonderful seeing them so happy" He said quietly, watching as his baby girl kissed the girl she loved. He heard his husband sniffle and looked to him with an adoring smile. "It's fantastic seeing them so in love." Hiram said, taking his eyes off of the adorable pair and looking at his husband in the same love sick puppy dog way Rachel looked at Quinn. Finally, Judy sighed heavily and smiled like the world's most proudest mother. "It's incredible seeing them so happy, and in love with each other."

Just as Doctor Marquez had predicted, Quinn and Rachel were free to go within a few days – Quinn's recovery was a lot faster than they thought and were extremely surprised. She was still ill and needed to take it easy of course, but they were so happy that she was able to go home. However, home was a little more complicated. Or more, where the idea of 'home' was. Almost as soon as Quinn got out of her mother's car, she was being transferred into another one. Two social workers had arrived and wanted to take Quinn away with them. Because she wasn't yet eighteen, she was still a minor, and therefore the responsibility of the law. They wanted to take her away to a care home to live with them until they were certain she wasn't going to be in any danger living with her mother. After what felt like a few hours of arguing, Quinn ignored her damaged lungs and ran into the house and up the stairs, throwing everything she could that was needed for a long stay somewhere into a suitcase and then ran back to her car and began speeding off to the one place she knew without a doubt she would be safe: Rachel's.

After three days of persistent and constant arguing, Judy and the Berrys had managed to convince the courts and the social workers – and anyone else who might listen – that Quinn was perfectly safe in her home. Rachel had even written a letter and spent an entire afternoon describing how it was indeed Russell Fabray that was the danger, and not Judy Fabray. The two girls even held a sittin protest; they locked themselves in Rachel's room and refused to leave until Quinn was allowed to go back to her home. A rather confusing concept, but Rachel was convinced it was what made the courts decide Quinn was safe. Within a week – remarkably fast – Quinn was back home and preparing for the next stage of her adventure.

Whilst in Rachel's bedroom during her seven (six and a half) days of hiding out, Quinn had realised something. She had really missed and neglected her best friend. Yes they had texted and called and at one point she and Brittany had even joined in on the protest, but that wasn't really enough. So, now Quinn sat on her bed whilst Santana painted her toe nails a deep blue; "To balance out the fading sky blue of your lips" Santana had told her. She had also convinced the Latina to allow Brittany to spend the night at Rachel's so that she would have company. The two girls had whispered and giggled to each other – with Quinn right next to them – that it was as if the pair were getting married and needed their 'last night of freedom'.

"If only you knew." Quinn thought.

Santana's concentration on giving Quinn a pedicure was incredible. If the Latina wasn't so certain on going to law school, Quinn was sure Santana would have made one heck of a beautician! Although, her mother and father wouldn't have been pleased with suddenly deciding to abandon all plans of becoming the next best Latina Lawyer the world had ever seen for a career in painting people's nails! Still, she thought at least with these skills, any daughters they had would be able to have wonderful make up – for the right occasions, of course.

"What's up with you Q?" Santana's irritated bark snapped Quinn out of her thoughts. Once again she was deciding how should bring this subject up. It wasn't hard and she was sure Santana wouldn't make fun of her, she just had to word it perfectly. Like everything, she had to have the right words. She had told her mom she was like Shakespeare; "The words were the most important of all." Quinn looked up at her best friend, seeing she stopped painting her toenails and was looking at her with a puzzled expression. The blonde realised that now was the best time to tell her. Her Latina friend seemed calm and relaxed; the best way she would be able to drop the news on her. She shuffled herself up the bed and crossed her legs, not caring about smudging the paintwork. Seeing her move, Santana frowned and her creases increased as she saw the serious look on her face. "Quinn?" She asked, worry lightly lacing her tone, "What's going on?" She shuffled herself up to the bed but was stopped by Quinn shaking her head.

Now Santana was worried. She mirrored Quinn's position by crossing her legs and sitting up right. The girl was getting worried, which meant she was getting angry. "Quinn what the hell-"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." The blonde interrupted her, keeping her voice still and serious. In front of her, the Latina bit her lip but then shook her head at her best friend. "What's going on?" She asked again, afraid that the whole reason Quinn had invited her round was to tell her some horrible news. In her spot by the head rest, Quinn looked at her best friend with serious eyes. She sent her a glare that could determine some horrific fate with a single blink. However, just as she was sure that Santana was about to start worrying and questioning her, she allowed a smile to graze her lips. Seeing the smile form on her friend's face, Santana internally relaxed and allowed her to continue.

As soon as Quinn saw her friend relaxed she decided to let go and release her happiness and tell Santana what she had been thinking about for a long time. She leaned forward and took hold of Santana's hand, as if she would somehow be able to pass her happiness in through to Santana. She grinned wildly and started to giggle. Deciding that there were no perfect words to let out her excitement, and decided to just blurt out the news. "I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me!" She couldn't control the muscles in her face as she allowed them to relax and she smiled so wildly she was sure Santana must have thought she looked insane. "I'm going to ask her really soon..I think just before graduation so we can get married in the summer before we leave for New York. I'm so excited and...I can't wait to put the ring on her finger and make her truly mine..no! Truly each others!" After a few minutes Quinn finally noticed Santana's expression. She also noticed her hand felt limp. Her eyes looked down to see Santana had let go of Quinn's hand and had rested it on her comforter. The blonde looked into her eyes and frowned slightly. "You're not happy?" She asked, wondering why on earth Santana couldn't be happy for her. If Santana had turned around and said to her she was going to marry Brittany, she would be jumping up and down and screaming with joy.

Sighing a little, Santana smiled and picked Quinn's hand back up. She stared into Quinn's deep hazel-green eyes. "Quinn," she said softly, "You know I love you and I of course want you to be happy. It's just..." She looked down at the comforter and nibbled at her lip as she tried to think of the correct words. Her head lightly shook from side to side slowly as she again tried to think of what to say. She then looked up at Quinn and saw she was still waiting for her to talk. Deciding the soft approach wasn't going to work for her, she instead went for an approach that was more Santana Lopez: fast and furious. "Look Quinn you're young. I know you've had a baby at sixteen but do you really think getting married at seventeen or eighteen is really a good idea?" She began to ramble on about how if they were living in times where people only lived until they were thirty, but she couldn't believe her best friend was thinking abut marrying her girlfriend whist she was still in high school.

Hearing her best friend tell her she was crazy for getting married so soon made her heart sink. Quinn was more than positive that Santana would be going crazy with happiness than going crazy at her for being..well...crazy. "Santana stop," she ordered with a light bark. Santana snapped her mouth shut and looked back at her. Quinn softened her eyes at her and exhaled quietly. "Look, Santana, you know how it is. When you're in love." When she mentioned the 'L' word, Quinn could see the little blush form on Santana's cheeks. She knew she loved Brittany more than there was oxygen in the atmosphere, and that was the only way she going to be able to tell Santana just how much she loved Rachel and how much she wanted to spend her life with Rachel and start that life as soon as she could. Gently, she picked up Santana's hand and held it in her creamy one; savouring the soft feel of her skin. "Honestly, I can't breathe without her, San." As she spoke, her voice took on a wave of dreamy tones and her eyes a starry distant look. "When she's not around, I feel like I could die. She's the air for my lungs and the blood for my veins. Look, San, I may be crazy for wanting to get married so soon and so young in my life, but Rachel is the one. This is not just some stupid teenage love...this is it. The finale. I want to settle down with her, I want to take care of her I want...I want to not only make her dreams come true, but I want to be with her every step of the way so she can fulfil them. I love her, Santana. And I bet if Brittany were to walk in here right now, drop to her knees and hold out a wedding ring that you wouldn't think for less than a second before jumping into her arms and saying yes."

Their eyes were locked onto each other as Quinn spoke. The severity of how much they really loved their other girls sinking in and feeling their hearts swell at just how much they loved them. As if a wave had been passed through them, they both simultaneously looked towards the door. They expected their dream girls – their living, walking lives – to swan into the room and get down on their knees to ask each of them to marry them. When it was clear that they weren't going to walk through, they back at each other. Once they were looking at one another again, Quinn shrugged her shoulder; "Why wait when I already know who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with?"

Allowing time to have the words – the perfect words – sink into her stubborn brain, Santana smiled and asked with a mock exasperated sigh; "So when can I help you pick out a ring?" Now that the air had settled and the joy had been spread both girls then began to discuss the next stage of Quinn's plan: proposing.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven: Revenge

**Hello everyone! The update has been such a long wait because of school work and such, and this will unfortunately be the reason for the delay for the next update! Still, enjoy them whilst you can because there will only be three more chapters...suggestions for what you want happening in those last three will be appreciated. (I know what I want to do, but participation will be really great! If you have an idea then you can private message me – after your review of course!)**

**Anywho, enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Forty Seven: **

**Revenge is a Dish Best Served With a Gavel**

To her right an angry red flash of seven thirty was screaming at her to wake up. She'd been awake for two hours now, lying hopelessly awake and staring at the ceiling, and she still didn't want to untangle herself from her cosy bed clothes. She didn't want to re-emerge from her night of dreams and comforting images. She didn't want to get up and face the day. She had to of course. There was no way she could just sleep in the comfort of her bedroom whilst one of the most important days of her life unfolded. What would make this necessary task of getting out of bed even harder would be if Rachel had stayed over.

With the week leading up to this day the young loves were inseparable. The previous night Quinn didn't want Rachel to go. She didn't want her princess to be anywhere but by her side. She wanted to never leave her: sleeping together, waking together, showering together, eating together, dressing together and finally walking hand in hand into the court room with their heads held impossibly high and to watch her father get sent down together. But she had listened to her beyond perfect girlfriend and gone to bed alone that night. They needed to be sleep separate so they could both sleep, even though Quinn had told her she wouldn't be able to without her by her side. Rachel had smiled sweetly up at her and cupped her face. "I know it would look fantastically dramatic if we arrived together and showed our united front, be we need to show everyone that we aren't afraid to be alone without one another. We need to show everyone we are our own people and don't need to lean on each other for support." Quinn had tried protesting, throwing back the complete opposite of what she was saying. It would make a better impression if they did arrive together. That action alone would depict to everyone just how much they loved each other and how nothing her father or anyone else did would change that love they possessed for the other. But in the end, Rachel was right: they needed their own space so they could think of what they were going to say and so when they did meet again they would reconnect and look even more in love.

Still, it was a hard night be separate from the girl she loved.

Since Russell's escape from the scene of his horrific crime, the newspapers had been having a field day with printing stories about not only what happened, but about the girls and their families. It started off as a few investigations into who the girls were: Rachel Berry, only daughter of the only openly gay couple in Lima, and Quinn Fabray, the second and youngest daughter of Russell and Judy Fabray. At first the girls and their families were sure they were just going to report the accident and try to create support for them, make a petition to make sure Russell would get the maximum sentence of life behind bars and that maybe the trial would cause bills to be passed and gay equal rights would be announced. However, none of the four involved were prepared for what stories were being printed next.

The news of their lives escalated into more personal and emotional stories. Although both Judy – with her powerful connections – and Leroy – with his colleagues at the law firm – tried to stop it, the press found out about all of the girls' past together. From printing stories about the bullying and more positive stories about bullying, things really turned nasty when they found out about Beth. They printed various stories about Quinn going from "President of Virgins to Shamed Teenage Mother". That story had hurt especially because it was the start of dragging everything back up again. Various newspapers ran stories of Quinn's personal sexual life, leaving them all clueless as to how they found out about certain 'facts': "Fall From Grace Fabray", "Tease to Teenage Mom", "Sex Symbol to Statistic", "Keep Holding On To Your Panties!", "Pink Attack As Desperation Hits", "Teenage Boys To Forty Year Old Skateboarders, Now Singing Songstress!" This lead to lies being spread; claiming that Quinn was only dating Rachel to get her baby back. Even though Shelby's name was never mentioned in the papers, they made sure to include the fact it was Rachel's own mother who had adopted Beth: "Berry Mother Adopts Girlfriend's Bastard Baby", "Cheating and Lies to Get Baby Back", "Blondie Wants Baby Back Using Brunette." As well as making horrible and embarrassing stories about Quinn, Rachel was attacked. Much to Rachel's disappointment, hardly any of the stories run had nothing to do with her or Quinn's talents. Rachel longed for the day where they would print headlines reading: "Singing Songstress Marries Photography Genius" and "Berry Set For Broadway", "Foto Fabray Snaps A Perfect Girl" and just informing the world that she was an amazing singer and Quinn was a fantastic photographer. But no. They had to focus on the negatives. Stories about Rachel being abandoned by her mother were written, making it an excuse for why Rachel 'was how she was'. "Ambitious Girl Suffers Because of Mother's Abandonment", "Somewhere There's A Place For Us – But Not Rachel Berry", "Don't Rain on Rachel's Parade She's Been Through Enough", "Heartless Mother Refuses Rachel Contact", "Don't Cry For Me Lima, My Mother Hates Me", "Girl Has Unrealistic Dreams Because of Mother's Abandonment," The only story that held some positive light on Rachel and Quinn had the following headline: "Two Lost Souls – Berry and Fabray – Found Love in A Hopeless Place." Telling a small story of how they should cling together through their good times and bad and try to put the past behind them and move on together. Rachel cut this article out and framed it, telling Quinn that this headline would be the name of her autobiography. Quinn simply smiled and agreed it would be a perfect name for the book that would tell the world how they really fell in love, and how they continued to fall in love with each other.

An onslaught of homophobic articles and letters were written about the Berry family and their daughter: "Gay Parents Have Gay Children – Fact!", "Homosexuals Breed Homosexuals", "Daddies Girl Dates Girl", "Double Sin in Lima". Horrifically, one newspaper went so far as to print an article saying Russell was right to do what he had done and tried to achieve. An unnamed church and Pastor was openly praising his efforts at trying to "Kill the sin" and "Send the evil back to Satan." They posted headlines such as; "Fabray Serves God", "Father Does Well By Trying To Send Lesbian Daughter To Hell", "Support God Loving Father". The one that made Hiram and Judy actually vomit was an article printed on the front page of a national newspaper; "Lesbian Teenage Girls Survived Being Sent Back To Hell – Now We Must All Act To Save Our Children." Rachel had cried in Quinn's arms when her dad had tried to hide that particular headline. Hiram was close to suing the paper, but after a long talk from Leroy about how they would be bankrupt before anything really would happen, they went back to comforting the three women huddled together. All of the articles made the four of them sick and angry, but more determined to see Russell sent away. With the trial starting at ten o'clock sharp, the three parents and the two girls (along with their friends and families) hoped and prayed that the stories would be put to rest and they would get back to printing about issues that really were news, like elections and world news and health care.

Nine o'clock rolled around quicker than Quinn would have liked. Once she had showered and dressed she had just enough time to slurp down a mug of coffee and brush her teeth before she and her mom got into the taxi cab. Just as she was about to get into it Judy held her daughter's shoulder. Quinn looked up at her and saw her mom was about to cry. "What is it mom?" She asked, worried and straightened herself up. Sniffling and shaking her head, her mom tried to smile and mumble that "It's nothing." Of course Quinn shook her own head and took hold of her mother's shoulders gently. "Tell me," she asked trying to look into her mother's teary eyes. "What's wrong?" Judy then looked up at the sky and sighed heavily. She looked back at her daughter and smiled at her, placing her hand on her cheek. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered, bringing her daughter into a light hug. Resting her chin on her mom's shoulder, Quinn frowned. "Proud of me for what?" Pulling away a few seconds later she looked at her mom and saw she was still smiling. This time it was a brighter smile and her eyes were shining. "I'm so proud of you," she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her free hand as she kept the other placed on Quinn's shoulder, "Because you aren't afraid to be who you are and you won't let anybody change you." Looking into her mother's eyes and letting the words sink in, Quinn smiled at her brought her mom into her body for another hug.

Finally they both arrived at the courthouse. The 'paparazzi' too. Where Rachel would normally enjoy the glamorous attention, this was rather serious but she still managed to look like the future star she would become: dressed in a pencil skirt reaching her knees a pink ruffled blouse and a black cardigan finishing off the look with simple black ballet flats and putting a pink hair band on she looked professional and like any other witness attending a case. The only difference was she was also wearing a huge pair of dark sunglasses. Her fathers had both begged her to take them off and to try and be serious, but when Rachel had told them she was being serious at wanting to keep her face out of the papers until the verdict had been heard, both men wore their own glasses. Stepping out of their taxi cab, they looked like a trio of the Mafia: Rachel and her dad with their olive skin and dark hair and her daddy looking like the cool, quiet hit man they certainly added more drama to the scene. As the wind blew it created the effect of slow motion as they strolled up to the front of the courthouse. Both men's jackets flowing; Hiram with his hand in his pocket, the other curled at his side and Leroy having on hand on Rachel's back giving her the support she needed and his other reaching down and tangling with Hiram's. Even though Rachel's dad and daddy had their hands held together, they still looked like they were Rachel's bodyguards or secret service.

And Quinn couldn't have been more proud. The blonde had opted to wear a black pinafore with a white shirt, her hair tied back in a plaited ponytail, Judy standing with her wearing a purple dress she usually wore to important business meetings. The two girls smiled widely at each other as they met on the steps in front of the oak doors. Standing in front of each other – leaving their parents a few feet away – Quinn plucked Rachel's glasses off her face and tried to hide her smirk. "Enjoying the lime light I see?" She smiled, trying not to move her lips too much, seeing as though the journalists were very good at lip reading. Trying to keep her Professional Smile from developing into a loving one, Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I would enjoy it more if the occasion weren't so serious." Before her the small brunette saw Quinn's smile fade slightly and she went to place her hand on her cheek. Instead Quinn stopped her and leant forward to press her lips chastely against Rachel's cheek. "When this is over, you can enjoy as many photographs and interviews as you want." She whispered into her ear. When she pulled back, both girls smiled at each other and sighed. Quinn sighed loudly and stuck her hand out for Rachel to take it. "Are you ready to kick some ass?" She grinned and turned her body towards the doors, keeping her face behind her so she performed the perfect pose. Excitedly, Rachel nodded her head and took hold of Quinn's hand. "Together all the way bringing justice." She announced, and they strolled into the courthouse exactly how they wanted to: heads held high and hands held together.

It was the silence that hit the girls first. Not the grand appearance of the courtroom but the silence it held. Most people were already seated in there when they had been called in and every person was silent. Clearly the severity of the situation was paramount and no one wanted to disturb it. Outside the courtroom Rachel and Quinn had been sat impossibly close, hands entwined and each picturing a celebratory epilogue to their day. Although they wanted the trial to be over and done with as soon as possible, they also wanted it to go on for as long as it had to: anything to put him behind bars for the rest of their lives and to not bother them any more. Faintly, Quinn could feel Rachel shaking slightly. Not caring who saw, Quinn wrapped her other arm around her girlfriend and held her close to her, pressing her lips softly to her head. No words needed to be spoken. This was one of those times where all they needed was the comfort of each others arms. They both wanted to be brave for the other, but that still didn't help the fearful tears leaking from Rachel's eyes as they continued to wait.

Finally they were called in. They sat near the front with their parents behind them, supporting them forever. As they walked in they didn't break contact and they weren't going to now. As they sat waiting for the judge in a shared silence they held each other's hands. They didn't look at each other, always focusing on what was going to happen very soon. As the waiting progressed the silence began to get annoying and irritating and the shaking began again. Quinn felt Rachel's growing uncomfortable movements and squeezed her hand tighter. In the silence she wanted nothing more but to whisper comforting words into her ear, but with the formalities she knew she couldn't. Instead she screamed inside her head, hoping Rachel could hear her thoughts. Subtly Rachel shuffled even closer to Quinn and rested her head on her shoulder. At first Quinn didn't know what to do. She felt as if she was at a funeral and they were waiting for the Pastor to begin their droning speech, and therefore showing some form of physical contact wouldn't be appreciated. However she didn't care. Slowly she lay her head on top of Rachel's and pressed her lips once again to Rachel's head. "Forever together my Star." She whispered.

As soon as her words echoed around the courtroom, the air changed. A door opened and in walked the man all five of the people in the room who actually mattered never wanted to see again. Typically he was dressed in one of his expensive suits and had his hair combed in his usual side parting. Looking impossibly proud as he was walked to the prosecution box. Rachel felt sick as she saw him stand there with a smug smile on his face; as if he was the one calling for justice on the girls. Again, Quinn squeezed her girlfriend's hand but she also sat up. They both did. They couldn't show their fears or their weakness. Simultaneously they looked him in the eye as he focused on them. For a moment they were both unsure if he had seen them, but when the slight twitch of his facial expressions changed into a scowl as he saw their conjoined hands, they knew he had seen them and Quinn smiled brightly.

For a moment it was a Fabray show down. Father and daughter glared at each other. It was clear that Russell no longer felt he was protecting her now. He was filled with rage and his eyes pouring with hatred. Out of spite, Quinn wished she could march up to him with Rachel's hand still attached to hers and passionately kiss her. She wanted to kiss Rachel and touch Rachel and even say 'I do' to Rachel in front of her father's face, just so he could see how they would always be together and there was nothing he could do about it. Russell no longer looked at his daughter with a pleading look of "I'm doing this for you", instead he stared down at her in disgust and looked at her as if to say "I'm doing this for God." Quinn didn't know which one made her feel more sick. Before she had time to dwell on it however, another door opened and they were all being told to stand.

The trial was beginning and within a few hours, neither girl would have to ever worry about Russell Fabray again.

Russell's questioning was first. A bible was passed to him and he was told to place his right hand on top of it. Once again he stared down at his sinful daughter and her lover and growled to the court, but them especially, the oath of honesty. "I swear by Almighty God to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." As he finished, his snarl shifted into a smirk and he nodded his head at Quinn. With every word her father spoke, Quinn held onto Rachel's hand and squeezed it a little tighter. As soon as his oath had been said, Quinn raised their hands to her lips and she kissed the back of Rachel's hand. She placed them back into her lap and stroked her thumb over the back of Rachel's hand.

Within no time at all the questioning began and the whole court listened to the lies and idiotic excuses Russell would come up with to justify his actions. The judge, an old looking but sharp man, twisted in his throne like chair and stared down at Russell. "Mr Fabray," he announced to the room, "You have been charged with two accounts of attempted murder, abuse, neglect and grand theft auto." He stared hard at Russell as he asked; "How do you plead?" Keeping his eyes on Quinn, Russell smiled and straightened his back. "Not guilty." As expected, there was a small outburst of shouting and mutterings from the people within the courtroom and the judge had to bang his gavel and ask for "Silence in the court."

At the declaration that he wasn't going to plead guilty, Rachel felt herself wretch and Quinn immediately pushed her to her body and rocked her. Again no words needed to be spoken. Rachel just allowed herself to be held. As long as Quinn was there being brave then she was going to be okay. She was surprised by the complete contrast in personalities she was displaying. From the confident neo-celebrity she was outside to the crumbling little girl she was in Quinn's arms. Still she put it down to the shock reality of the situation. She was finally sat in a courtroom and witnessing the man who tried to kill her and the most precious person in her life be sent to jail.

In his seat the judge shifted and sighed, shuffling some papers in front of him. Again he looked at Russell and began the questioning. For this particular case neither Russell nor Quinn and Rachel had lawyers to speak for them. It was purely a matter of getting down to the facts and sorting out a punishment for the despicable crimes Russell had committed. "Mr Fabray, is it true that you tried to kill both your daughter, Lucy Fabray, and her girlfriend, Rachel Berry, purely because you did not like their relationship?" For legal reasons, Quinn's real name had to be used and this time it was Rachel who comforted Quinn. Even just hearing the name brought back memories of her past and she felt her stomach sink of the girl she used to be. At least as Quinn she liked herself and she and Rachel had a past that could be worked on. Lucy was dead and was never coming back, yet to hear her name in this setting just flooded memories of when her father tried to do anything and everything he could in his power to help her. That father was gone now too. Now she was just left with a monster.

Russell focused his gaze on the judge as he nodded his head. "Yes your honour," he admitted his voice calm and the tone he used was as if he was talking about the weather. "Although it not completely true that I wanted to kill them purely because I didn't – and don't – approve of their..." His face scrunched up as he tried to think of another word for what they had: a relationship. "Situation." He settled with and physically relaxed. "I didn't try to kill them. After realising that there was no way Lucy would come to her senses, the only way I could save her was by sending her to be with God or to give her the punishment she deserved and needed by sending her to hell." The judge blinked at this confession. "So you admit you didn't try to kill Lucy Fabray, but you did try to kill Rachel Berry?" Still reserved and calm, Russell nodded his head once again and answered. "Yes. Rachel Berry still deserves to die after she corrupted my daughter into being like her." At the confession that Russell wanted Rachel dead, the judge had to try and keep his face straight and not show his emotions. "And what accusation of corruption is that?" He asked with an innocent and naïve tone. Now Russell's face altered slightly. "Being a sinner." He admitted. He then looked over to Quinn and Rachel and his eyes hardened. "A sodomite! A devil's angel!" Before he could continue with his verbal abuse of the girls, the judge interrupted him. "So you were angry because of their relationship and that is why you tried to kill them."

"No I didn't try to kill Lucy, I tried to talk to her. To make her see how she was ruining her life by allowing herself to be manipulated by the Devil-"

"But when she would not see your way of understanding, you tried to kill her." At his continuation of wanting to justify the fact he didn't try to kill his daughter, Russell sighed and cleared his throat.

"Your honour I did not try to kill Lucy, I tried to help her." His posture stiffened again and his voice was dripping with hatred and a chilling tone of regret. "Now I wish I had killed her."

Behind them, Rachel could feel her dad tensing his muscles so he didn't try to get up and punch Russell in the face. Yes it made her feel sick once again, hearing that Quinn's own father wished her dead, but she was more concerned about her own fathers. They had wanted her so badly. All their lives they had wanted to have children and they had finally been blessed with a beautiful, perfect little girl who they loved with no conditions or exceptions. To hear a man, a father also, wish for their own daughter to be dead made them both want to kill him instead.

The judge couldn't believe that Russell had already openly admitting to wanting to kill his youngest daughter and her girlfriend. He assumed it would take a lot longer for Russell to admit. Instead the judge now decided to attack Russell on his crusade of trying to destroy the two girls clearly in love. He shifted in his seat once again so he could look at Russell full on. "Mr Fabray, you claim to have attempted to send your daughter and her girlfriend to hell. Is this correct?" Again Russell simply held himself together, showing no remorse. "Yes it is your honour."

"It is also true that after you put Miss Berry in hospital after trying to drown her as a way of convincing your daughter that you were right and she was wrong about her relationship with Miss Berry back in January."

"Yes your honour." The blonde haired man replied, remembering clearly the whole ordeal: the freezing temperatures, the snow on the ground, the way the girl shivered under his fists. He didn't smile at the memory, but he did further relax in his body posture. "Why did you not leave the situation at that?" At the question presented to him, Russell narrowed his eyebrows in confusion and inhaled deeply. "What do you mean sir?" He asked unsure as to what the judge was trying to get at. "I'll rephrase, why did you not just leave the two girls alone? You left soon after the first attempt on Miss Berry's life. Why did you not just stay hidden?" Now he hardened once again.

"It was my duty to protect my daughter your honour. I knew that if I stayed away for too long, she would be further plagued by this disease. I had to protect her from the sin she had surrounded herself with."

"And what about now? You now admit you would have succeeded in not only killing Miss Berry but also your daughter. Your own flesh and blood. Do you still wish to kill her?" There was barely a pause from the question being asked to the question being answered. Russell replied quickly as if he didn't even need to think. "I believe it is for her own good. I don't want to help change her now. She is too far beyond help and death is the only way she can be redeemed."

The court gasped and once again Rachel felt Quinn stiffen. She knew her father hated her and that he wanted to kill her, but to say that there was no way she could be saved or helped sent a light stream of tears to flow from her sparkling hazel-green eyes. Rachel couldn't believe it either, that Russell would be so cruel as to say he could no longer 'help' his daughter and thought death was the only way she would be 'saved'. Like her fathers, she was ready to jump up and kill him herself. Of course she never condemned violence. Although she was willing to make an exception. She held Quinn close to her and stroked her hand as the judge continued with questions.

After what felt like hours and hours of questioning, it was now finally time for the court to hear Rachel and Quinn's version of what happened. And both were terrified. Rachel was called up first. After Russell had been sent to sit back down and was safely away from her, the brunette got up and was lead to the stand. Not before, however, finally looking in the eyes of her beloved girlfriend and seeing her smile brightly at her, nodding her head and wishing her good luck. She wished she could give her a kiss. A single kiss from Quinn Fabray could take away all of her fears of what was about to happen. Of course, it wouldn't be seen as appropriate. Not because they were both girls, but because they were in a court of law. No one kissed each other in a courthouse. Instead, she settled for that wonderful smile and that gracious squeeze of her hand for good luck before she turned and made her way to the stand.

Being positioned inside the box, Rachel felt like an animal on show at a zoo. Where she was used to being up on stage and performing in front of people, having everyone watch her, this was entirely different. This was daunting. For one of the first times in her life, Rachel Berry was nervous. Even her eyes flickering over to Quinn and seeing her smile sweetly at her and subtly nod her head was not enough to still her nervous stomach and cease her beating heart from thundering within her chest. She was innocent. She had done nothing wrong. The only charge she could be guilty of was for falling in love with Russell Fabray's youngest daughter and even then, only he would punish her. Or want to punish her. After this day however she would never be punished for loving such a marvellous creature ever again. She smiled at Quinn and she had to stifle her giggle as she saw her subtly wink at her. Her cries of laughter stopped when she saw her then mouth the three most wonderful words she had ever known: "I love you."

Suddenly, before she had time to reciprocate Quinn's love, Rachel was being dragged out of her thoughts – reminding her of when Mr Fabray tore her from her slumber with Quinn and tried to drown her all those months ago – by the sound of the judge asking her to swear on the bible presented to her. She must have been dazed, as she blinked herself awake again and noticed the rather worried expressions on her fathers' faces and the concerned ones of the members of the court. "Miss Berry?" The judge asked kindly, luring her out of her thoughts again. Quickly, Rachel snapped herself out of her thoughts of Quinn and the nightmare memories of when she could have died (for the first time) and looked at the judge. Her expression was one of apologies. "I'm sorry your honour," she began, "I feel y nerves must have just carried my thoughts away." Again, the kind judge smiled at her. "Not a problem Miss Berry," he told her, "Just remember you are not on trial here. You are only here to serve as a witness. You have nothing to worry about." He spoke to her in a calm and relaxing voice, reminding her of her fathers. Whenever she was sick as a child or if she was trying to fall back to sleep after a nightmare (not necessarily as a child) they would speak to her in the same soothing, quiet voice. Rachel relaxed instantly as she realised he himself must be a father too. And a grandfather by looking at his white hair and deep lines. She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "I'm ready to take the oath now, your honour." She told him, looking at Quinn the entire time. As the old testament was brought to her and held out for her, Rachel kept her focus on Quinn. Throughout the whole trial, she would keep her girlfriend in her sight and their future in her thoughts.

"Now Miss Berry," the judge began, "Can you please tell the court, in your own words, what happened to you the night when you were almost drowned by Mr Fabray." The memory was clear as glass. She knew that for as long as she lived she would never forget that night. The night she almost met her fate in the form of a freezing lake in the early hours of the morning, surrounded by frost and snow. She knew standing in that courtroom she had to be serious and calm. She could not pretend that this recalling of what had happened to her was a monologue from a Broadway show or a play or a movie. This was real. This had happened to her and it was vital that she didn't dress up the facts as something beautiful and mystical just to get extra practise at being in front of an audience. Swallowing her insecurities again, Rachel's dark brown eyes fixated themselves on Quinn's still dazzling hazel-green orbs and began to tell the judge exactly what happened, exactly how she practised it.

"Of the night in question," she began, "The first memory I have is the cold. That's not the first memory I wish I had of that night. It was one of the most wonderful nights of my life and yet it was destroyed. My memories of the morning are tinted by fear when they should still be bright with the love I felt that night. It was the first night Quinn and I made love to each other. It was the first time I had ever been made love to and...and I was filled with so much love and that man had to make one of the most special nights of my life one of the worst." She looked up momentarily from Quinn's eyes to her dad's. He nodded his head at her, encouraging her to go on. Then she looked back down into Quinn's eyes. "Russell Fabray dragged me out of Quinn..I mean Lucy's bed and took me to the lake. It was so cold I thought I was going to die just from feeling air. It was only when he took me into the lake, I realised what was going to happen. I thought he was just going to beat me, led me bleed on the snow and die in the middle of nowhere and bury my body in ice and snow. But the fact he wanted to drown me in front of his wife and daughter still makes me feel sick to this day."

There were muffles around the courtroom. They all took in Rachel's words and most were filled with tears as they realised what had happened: that Russell Fabray had ruined a perfect night for Rachel and his daughter. They all felt angry at the man and yet when they looked over at him he merely looked disgusted. Not at himself and his actions, but the fact that Rachel had admitted to having sex with his daughter. That his daughter had slept with Rachel. In his mind, that gave him another reason to do what he tried to do.

Once the muffles had died down enough, the judge began to ask questions about the night they were both almost killed. He looked at Rachel with his kind eyes. Even though he didn't smile at her, he managed to convey an expression that let her know he was still on her side, that she was safe and that nothing she said or did would put her in any danger if she answered his questions. "Rachel," he began clearing his throat, "I would now like to ask you questions about the night you were hospitalised for a second time at the hands of Mr Fabray." Again this was a night that Rachel knew would also never forget. Although she was pretty sure she would never have to remember it. As she lay on that floor with Quinn next to her, she was convinced that they were both going to fall asleep and never wake up. It was a miracle they did. Once again Rachel kept her eyes on Quinn as she nodded her head. In that moment they both could see the flames before their eyes once again and they could both hear the hatred and the disgust in Russell's voice as he cursed them. Straightening her posture and taking a calming breath, Rachel nodded her head again and spoke loudly and clearly for not only the judge and the court to hear, but also so Mr Fabray himself could hear her. "I'm ready to answer your questions your honour."

The tension in the room was so thick, Rachel was sure the air began to form a darkening smog. She was convinced that as soon as the questions were going to begin that she would no longer be able to see Quinn. Subconsciously she began to squint, blocking out everyone apart from her girlfriend. Quinn narrowed her eyebrows and was about to stand as she mouthed "Are you okay?" when the judge asked her for her. With the click of his fingers his a glass of water was present to Rachel. Well, technically it was a Styrofoam cup of water, but it was appreciated all the same. Once Rachel had smiled and gulped the water, she was ready to answer the questions. The air thinned out in front of her and everything no longer felt so tense. The judge cleared his throat and leaned a little to his right so he could focus on Rachel and so she could keep her attention on the judge also.

With the judges prompts of asking her to tell them exactly what happened in the cabin before the fire was lit, Rachel began to tell the court what both she and Quinn experienced at the hands of a father. Once again her eyes were fixed on, and only on, Quinn. This was every part her story as it was her own and she wanted to look into Quinn's eyes as she told it. "When I think back to that night, the first thing I see is not the flames, not the smoke or even the cabin itself. The first thing I see when I think back to that night is the terrified look in my girlfriend's eyes." Quinn frowned at the words Rachel spoke. She hadn't have thought she looked remotely scared. If anything she was forcing herself to ooze bravery and confidence! Seeing the frown appear on Quinn's face, Rachel continued. "I know that she would like to think she didn't look scared, but even the toughest person in the world couldn't hide how terrifying it was." For a moment, she looked out to the court. It was only a flicker, but she had to get the expressions on their faces printed into her mind before she continued. Satisfied they were equally shocked as she was about the whole ordeal, she picked up where she left off. "Not only had she been taken from the school, a place where we all thought was some sort of haven of safety, but she had been taken by her own father and hurt. The only way I could possibly think he could have made his situation be worse would to..." She cut herself, biting her lip and shaking her head. Ever since the night she saw Russell spank Quinn she had always feared he would carry out the fears she had thought of that night. Still she ignored those worries. He may have tried to kill his daughter, but he would never do anything like that.

Shaking her head, Rachel refocused on Quinn's hazel eyes again. "After a heated conversation, in which myself and Quinn tried to convince Mr Fabray of what he was doing was wrong and that there was nothing wrong in what we were doing, Mr Fabray declared that he could no longer protect Quinn and that it was up to God to deal with her." She took a deep shuddering breath, realising the tears in her eyes were because she was once again imagining what could have happened to them. If she lived and Quinn didn't she would have never forgiven herself and had Quinn lived she in turn would have never forgiven herself. They would be lost. Forever lost souls. "The flames were scary, but what was more terrifying was the fact Mr Fabray really thought he was being a good man by trying to kill us. I still to this day cannot believe a father would do that to his daughter." A tear had slid from her eye and Rachel sniffled, wiping it from her cheek. Quinn bit her lip but tried to smile. Her eyes expressed what they needed to: she was proud of her and loved her. No words needed to be said (or mouthed) and for the remainder of Rachel's recount of what had happened, Quinn kept her eyes filled with love and a proud smile on her face.

Now it was Quinn's turn. Once again Rachel was escorted to her seat by the same man who lead her up there in the first place. She was swapped for Quinn. Before the transition from replacing one girl for the other, Rachel and Quinn shared a private moment. They both smiled at each other: Quinn feeling so proud of her girlfriend. Even though it appeared as a fairly simple task, to explain and talk about something she hadn't stopped thinking about to a room full of people who would make everything better, but in reality both girls knew it was one of the hardest things they would ever have to do.

Just as carefully and cautiously as Rachel was lead, Quinn was taken to the stand and asked to read out the oath. Similarly to Rachel, Quinn kept her eyes steady and secure on her brunette princess. The only difference was she read her oath with a smile playing on her lips. A triumphant smile of the victory they were going to experience.

The same as before the judge ruffled his papers before turning to Quinn. He began to speak but was interrupted by Quinn. "Lucy-"

"Quinn." She corrected him, nodding her head as if to visually forgive him for getting her name wrong. The judge cleared his throat. "I beg your pardon, Quinn. I would like you to tell the court about what happened the night Russell Fabray first beat you." He paused to give clarity to the court so they knew precisely which evening. "Thanks Giving Evening." Again Quinn nodded as a way to show him he knew what he was wanting. Her eyes flickered to her mother. "It was in front of my mom." She remembered hearing her cried and pleads for Russell to stop hitting her and the image of her mother's tears streaming down her face was projected into her mind and appeared wide enough to fill the room. At first at didn't know what he talking about. He was angry, really angry. It was bubbling up inside of him like a volcano and then before I knew it he just snapped."

"What was he so mad about that made him lash out at you?" The judge asked, wanting the court to know specifics. "He was mad because I'm not perfect. He was mad, because I was friends with Rachel. He was mad because my feelings for Rachel were more complicated than just being friends with her. It was because I was in love with her. It was all because I am still in love with her and always will be." Slyly, she chanced a quick glance at her father to see his expression. As she guessed, he looked plain and not at all affected by what she was saying.

Trying to get a better picture of the man he was prosecuting he asked; "Had he ever hit you before?"

"No." The defensive part of Quinn replied. "Not as far as I can remember. Well at least not like that." Ushering her to go on, the judge raised his eyebrows at her and nodded. Sighing, not really seeing the relevance to the case, Quinn continued. "As a child he once spanked me. We were in church and I complained that I was bored. After the service he took to me to one side and told me never to complain in the house of God. I was being a little madame as he put it and so he held onto my arm, pulled me close to him and slapped the backs of my legs. I looked at him and the shock on my face was enough to make him pull me into a hug, wrapped his arms around me and whispered, 'you have to be a good girl especially in church.' After that he kissed the top of my head and took hold of my hand and we joined my mom and my sister."

"How old were you when he smacked you?"

"I don't know. Maybe six." She shrugged.

"Six years old."

"Yes Your Honour."

"And he never lay a finger on you since?"

"No. Not until the night you asked me about."

Again, similar to Rachel's side of the story, there were a few murmurs in the courtroom. None of which Quinn registered as she kept her focus on Rachel. "Now Quinn," the judge began in a serious tone. Hearing it, Quinn blinked herself out of her daze and turned towards the judge. "Similarly to Rachel, I would like to ask you about the night you and Miss Berry were nearly killed."

"Like Rachel I'll answer any questions you have." She replied, nodding her head at him.

"Let's start at the beginning. How did you end up there in the first place?"

"He'd taken me from school. He'd pretended to be my mom's driver, even though my mom doesn't have a driver! He came and the next thing I remember is that I'm waking up tied to a chair."

"And what happened next?"

"He came over to me and tried to convince me that I had been brainwashed by Rachel and her fathers. To further convince me that I was wrong and sick and ill he threw bible verses at me condemning me to be a sinner." As she tried to remain strong throughout the recalling of events, as she continued her speech she couldn't help but look up at the lights ahead of her and continue with a slight sniffle and rapid blinking. "The one thing I kept on begging him to do was to accept me. As he hit me and strangled me and cursed me, all I did was try to get him to see that I was still his daughter and that nothing about me had changed." Licking her lips to try and get some moisture to them, Quinn then turned her head to look at her father. "I just want him to love me." She choked out in the same voice she used when she told Santana she just wanted someone to love her before their Nationals competition.

The court was completely silent as Quinn pleaded with her father to love her. Her chest heaved and she tried to still the hiccups she was producing. The sight broke Rachel's heart, to watch her girlfriend cry in front of her like that. She thought of her own fathers and how they loved her completely and unconditionally and would never judge her. The fact Quinn's father couldn't be like that upset not just Rachel but the entire court. All eyes were on the father and daughter duo. Russell had looked up at her and had watched her as she spoke. Recalling all the events. Hearing the recount of the one time he deciplined his child with violence made a part of him want to vomit. His human side. But she she spoke about being tied up and hit and having verses shouted at her, that side of him shrunk and disappeared as he remembered that reason he did it: she was a curse on his part and he could not accept that. Still locking on the eyes she had inherited from him, he shocked the audience of the court.

Finally deciding on his feelings, slowly he shook his head at Quinn and turned his head away from her: disgusted to even look at her.

When it was clear that Russell wasn't going to declare his love for her, Quinn scowled and shook her head. "Russell Fabray, my father, believes that I had been plagued by homosexuality and that it is the Berry's fault." She announced strongly, all traces of tears gone. She snapped her head away from him and looked into the faces of the members of the court. "When he doesn't and never will understand is that I am who I am: a girl in love with another girl and nothing he can say or do will change that. There are only two things I want that concern my father: acceptance and an apology. If I can't those, if my girlfriend and I can't get those, then I will be glad to never see him ever again."

With the final statement from Quinn, the judge was now ready to announce the verdict. Once Quinn had been escorted back to her seat next to Rachel, once again tied together by their hands and loving gazes, the judge cleared his throat and looked towards Russell. Again the man still held no flicker of remorse or sadness at what he had done. Even hearing his own daughter recall the events he had caused didn't make him show any sorrow. There was no forgiveness within him. He was too proud to admit he was wrong and couldn't even apologise to his daughter by way of looking so. The judge cleared his throat and openly glared at the man in the docks. "Russell Fabray, by the evidence we have heard today and the confessions out of your own mouth, it gives me a great and an unprofessional pleasure to sentence you to twenty years imprisonment. One decade for each of the victims. Also, for the grand theft auto your license, permit and all driving privileges are hereby suspended. After your twenty years is up a restraining order shall be placed on you from ever coming within one hundred yards of both Miss Rachel Berry, Miss Lucy Fabray and their respected families. Your confessions today have disgusted me to my core and I hope to God that other religious men and women within the state and country do not follow your deluded ways. By punishing two young women in such a way makes my own blood boil and I feel that you sir, are the disgrace to God and not the young ladies." As he banged his gavel for the last time that day and announced the court was dismissed, both girls cried.

Together they cried. They openly cried and held each other. Neither could believe what had happened. It had finally happened. He was gone. He was gone and was never coming back to hurt them. By the time he had served his sentence he would be an old man and they would be in New York or Europe or anywhere else in the world, living their lives and loving each other even more than they did at the point. Quinn cradled Rachel's head and stroked her fingers through the silky chocolate locks, rocking back and forward grinning like the Cheshire Cat and placing multiple kisses on her head. Rachel had her arms wrapped around Quinn and sniffled into her shirt, her smile pressed against Quinn's skin. Not wanting to remove herself from the beautiful sound of her girlfriend's heart beating, she puckered her lips and kissed the vanilla skin she found. Soon three more pairs of arms were wrapped around them and more tears were mixed together.

All the while Russell Fabray was handcuffed and dragged to his cell, screaming and shouting for a retrial. He was convinced he was in the right but it was clear to everyone else he was a pathetic bully who hid behind God for his own prejudices. As he was being taken away, Quinn raised her eyes up to look at the man she used to call daddy. The man who she believed could take away all her pain, the man who was the greatest role model a girl could ever have, the man who would make her smile and laugh even when she felt there was nothing to smile and laugh about. Now she realised the one person who really could make all of those things be true was in her arms, laughing with her own fathers and her mother. Their laughter filled the emptying courtroom but Quinn only focused on Rachel's laughter and her father's cold eyes.

They stared at each other and silently said their goodbyes.

Quinn didn't need him, all she would need now was the small brunette in her arms who was now lifting her head up and gazing into her eyes. She locked eyes with the most wonderful woman in the world and she smiled. "We're free!" She whispered, gripping tighter onto Rachel's waist. "We're free my little Star!" She giggled, tickling Rachel a little jut to hear her laugh again. She wasn't disappointed as Rachel through her head back and laughed the most wonderful laugh she had ever made. "We're free my little Sunshine!" Without being able to contain themselves any more, Quinn pressed her lips to Rachel's and felt the girl melt into her. They kissed and kissed and wrapped their arms around each other and didn't care who was watching. They kissed on the steps of the courthouse and had their photographs taken and they kissed when they went out to dinner that night. At the table in the restaurant, once Rachel's dad had made a toast, Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands and kissed her again. The next day the two of them were going to celebrate themselves, but for now, as they lay in Quinn's bed that evening in each others arms, they settled for light kissing and deep smiles. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them and for once since being out as a couple, they didn't have to worry about one particular man ruining their happiness.

For the rest of their lives they could be free and happy. And Quinn couldn't wait to make that 'the rest of our lives' moment come faster.


	49. Forty Eight: The Way You Look Tonight

**Hello everyone. So, wow there has been a long wait for this update and hope this is okay**

**Chapter Forty Eight: **

**The Way You Look Tonight**

A week after the first stage of their freedom had been announced – the evil Russell Fabray finally being punished for an unthinkable crime – Quinn had also set the stage for the next stage of their freedom. She was going to propose to Rachel and she was going to slip the ring she had bought with her saved up allowance onto that slim finger and soon make her, her wife.

Engagement isn't a big word. Not really. One word, three syllables, ten letters but a lifetime of meaning. An engagement between two people expresses love and commitment, similar to a wedding, but an engagement truly is the ending of one story and the beginning of another. Where two people really become one with only one thing in mind: a future together. Yes, that's also what a wedding symbolises, but really as soon the billion dollar question is finally answered after a painful pause and the excitement is shattered into a thousand million more joyous moments of happiness, then the eternal love can truly begin.

When possibly every girl dreams of how they will be asked to marry someone they probably never expect themselves to ask the question. Generically they can imagine a private asking; roses and champagne and being serenaded at a dinner table with a violinist playing a romantic melody. Or perhaps an elaborate setting of her asker getting down on their knees in front of a crowded room – somewhere public and perhaps not romantic at all, a shopping mall for example – and pulling the ring out and surprising her, expecting a huge cheer from that crowd when she exclaims that yes, she will be their wife. Finally, with the developments in technology, perhaps they could be sat at a movie theatre and all of a sudden there they are! Appearing on the screen with a heart felt and heart breaking speech of how they met and how as soon as they lay eyes on each other they knew they were destined to be together, that the whole point of their existence was to find each other and be together, before asking through red tear filled eyes and a soppy smile on their face for their hand in marriage.

Possibly every way of proposing had gone through Quinn's mind and yet none of them felt right. She could rent out a theatre and propose to her on stage, but that would be far too expensive to do and the only theatre she could do it without spending money on hiring the place out would be the school auditorium and really, that was so not romantic anywhere. Keeping with the theatre theme, she could take Rachel to a show and jump up in the middle of a romantic song and make a spotlight shine on them both and she could ask then. Of course non of the shows being played in Lima at this particular time were worthy of Rachel's presence, even if she was going to steal the show anyway not by her voice for once, but purely by her goddess like looks. Or how about buying an ad page in the Lima newspaper?

But why propose in such a grand and public way? Just because Rachel is going to be a star one day soon and is going to have grand things her way shortly, doesn't mean that Quinn should be the first one to give it to her. No. Perhaps just an intimate, private and romantic setting would be best. But then there comes the other problem: how! Now that Quinn had decided that this 'grand' proposal was going to be not so grand in size or volume but in words and setting, she was faced with the same challenge she had before. How?

"Seriously Q why don't you just ask her?" Santana told her, huffing at how bored and frustrated she was. The two girls had been in Quinn's bedroom for the best part of the day whilst Rachel was with Kurt, talking about how Quinn could "pop the question", as Santana put it, or "change their lives for ever", as Quinn herself worded the phrase. Exhaling heavily and stomping her foot in the same way her girlfriend did when she wasn't getting her way, Quinn marched back over to the upside down Latina (upside down because she was hanging off the bed throwing the blonde's stuff lamb up and down in the air and catching it). "And how can I just ask her?" Quinn huffed angrily again as she plopped herself down next to her, purposely making the bed bounce. "In case you hadn't noticed S, this has been the problem we've been having for the past few hours-"

"You," Santana corrected, "not 'we', 'you'. You have been having this problem." The fiery Latina contradicted. "Same difference!" Raising her voice, Quinn threw her arms into the air and collapsed back onto the bed. "The point is Santana, I have to ask her perfectly. She is too perfect to just ask it whilst watching a movie!" She sighed again and shook her head, staring up at the ceiling. Meanwhile Santana narrowed her eyebrows and thought. "Well why not?" Rolling over onto her stomach, abandoning the lamb, she faced Quinn. "It would totally catch her off by surprise! You could be watching some chick flick or some stupid Broadway musical and then just say 'hey Rach let's get hitched'!" Growling loudly to show her displeasure for the idea, Quinn shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands. "She'll think I'm joking Santana." She groaned, but then felt her best friend begin to crawl up to her. "That's why it's perfect!" She grinned, exclaiming a little. "She'll be all," briefly she cleared her throat and put on her best 'Rachel' impression; "'Quinn don't be absurd! We can't get, as you so crudely put it 'get hitched''", without bothering to clear her throat, Santana just switched back to her normal voice. "And then she can look at you and then you'll be on your knees holding out the ring and it'll totally knock her!" She bounced once more; "It'll be perfect!"

Even though her eyes were tightly shut, cringing at the images floating passed her eyes if she even attempted to propose to Rachel whilst watching at movie, Quinn could feel Santana's grin. She knew she was wearing her 'I'm right now do it' grin and Quinn had to defuse the situation quickly before there was no way she couldn't not go through with the plan. Sitting up again Quinn took hold of Santana's hands and sighed. "Look Santana, that might be good for when you ask Brittany to marry you one day," she paused as she saw her best friend's eyes glaze over with the thought that one day she really would be asking for the dancer's hand, and then she smiled softly at her. "But for Rachel I just can't ask her to marry me. I have to make it perfect. We've been through so much together and now I just...I just..." She was struggling to find the words of what she wanted to do and convey with this proposal of a lifetime. Before she could growl and beginning moaning all over again, Santana shook her head, released her hands from Quinn's and placed them on her pale friend's cheeks. Now she stared into Quinn's eyes. "Quinn Lucy Fabray you listen to me," she told her with a warning tone. "You love Rachel. You love her possibly more than anything else in the world," seeing Quinn about to object Santana hurriedly continued, "and know what you're thinking and yes I am being serious, you love her more than anything else in your life. To you she is perfect. You want to give her the world and more. You never want to be apart from her. Yeah, you've been through some crappy stuff together but why bring all that up? If you just want this proposal to be perfect, then why don't you just focus on that? Why don't you just..I don't know..stop worrying about making it perfect and just let it be perfect." By now, Santana's voice had dropped to almost a soft whisper and Quinn could see once again that everything she had just said was everything she was one day going to say to her own love of her life.

Allowing a tiny smile to grace her lips, Quinn nodded her head as a thought blossomed in her mind. "I love you Santana." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist and bringing their bodies closer. As she hugged her best friend, Santana knew she had installed some kind of wisdom and planted an idea into her head with her magical and completely out of character sappy words. But at that point she was just so pleased to know that she had helped her friend with one of the biggest decisions she was ever going to make. That, and now they could finally do something and get out of that god-damn room! "I love you too Quinn," she whispered back, "just not as much as Brittany." She added and both girls hugged each other tighter as they laughed and thought of their girls; their girls who had their hearts locked safely away only for them to keep and have beyond the ends of eternity.

The preparation for the proposal of the century didn't take as long and use as much energy as Quinn thought it would. As she planned it out with Santana down at the Lima Bean, she realised that this was going to actually be a rather simple proposal: just what she wanted. Sure Rachel had probably pictured an elaborate proposal with a full orchestra and on a big screen and thousands of people applauding her when she took her five second dramatic pause before finally squealing her answer; "yes!" But this would be perfect. Rachel was perfect and so everything had to be perfect for her. And according to Quinn, this little, private, intimate, warm proposal was going to be the perfection Rachel truly deserved.

Together both girls had driven to the local craft store – well it wasn't so much local as a forty five minute drive but an extra fifteen minutes riding around looking for the place – to pick up the few items they needed. Both were rather tired when they arrived, not necessarily because of the drive but because of the bickering and the arguing of directions. Once in the store they were overwhelmed. "Oh crap Q!" Santana moaned as they realised just how many different shades of pink ribbon there were. And not only the shades but the textures and the patterns. Quinn's seemingly simple idea of creating a treasure trail using ribbon around the house and attaching little notes along the way now once again seemed not so simple. "I'm just glad we decided-"

"You decided," Santana told the blonde once again that they had decided nothing and that it was all her idea, whilst rolling her neck and scanning all of the colours. Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Quinn tried again. "Okay, I'm just glad I already decided on the base colour of the ribbon." She too now scanned the rows and rows of pink ribbon and lightly shook her head. "Yeah but you didn't think of just how much pink there was out there!" Santana complained, reaching her fingers out to touch a strand of smooth looking bright pink ribbon. Shrugging her shoulders and reaching out to touch her own strand of ribbon, Quinn replied; "I just assumed there would only be a few. Five at the most!" She moved along the row, "And I didn't think there would be this many patterns!" Next to her, Quinn heard a deep sigh and felt a light hand on her shoulder. She turned her face to look at the Latina and smiled at her, matching her best friend's. "Well then Q," she began, nodding at the ribbons, "We better get started on picking out the perfect ones for your perfect girl's perfect proposal!" She finished her little tongue twister with a wink and then slid away from Quinn and went to stroke at each strand and inspected it.

After what felt like hours and hours of searching through the seemingly endless rows of pink patterned muli-textured ribbon. Finally they found what they – okay, what Quinn – was looking for. As they drove back to Quinn's house to sort out the next part of their – again, Quinn's – plan, the blonde thought of how she would word exactly what she wanted to say. Being a girl who loved to read, and therefore knew quotes and phrases off by heart Rachel knew lyrics from songs, she also knew she had to find the perfect words to describe to and tell Rachel exactly how she felt: that Rachel was perfect and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. The fact that they were so young caused an extra flutter of excited happiness to sour through Quinn. Knowing that they could spend years and years together because of their age made Quinn even more excited to not only ask Rachel to marry her, but to hear the girl say yes.

In the back seat of Quinn's red Beetle sat a bag of ribbon, each a few metres long. Also within that bag were sheets of card and a pair of scissors with fun blades so that they cut into unusual shapes. As they drove, Quinn gave Santana snippets of what she could say to Rachel on the cards she would tie onto the ribbons. "What about, 'your voice is perfect so it would make my life perfect to hear it everyday?'" From the corner of her eye she saw Santana tilt her head left and right, scrunching her eyes and then make a little whining noise. "It's okay..." She drawled out, "but it's kinda lame." She looked at Quinn and shrugged her shoulders. "You can't just throw stuff like together. Plus you can't just tell her you think her voice is perfect and that it'll make you happy to hear it. She already knows you love her voice-"

"She already knows I love her." The blonde argued back, turning into a street. "But I still gotta tell-"

"You don't have to use cliché crap." Santana told her back, flipping the mirror down and checking her eye, having struggled with trying to get an eyelash out of it. "You need to make it sound special and original and romantic and-"

"And how do I do that without pointing out the obvious?" Quinn smirked, frustrated about trying to do everything Santana just said without using 'cliché crap'. Again Santana shrugged and leaned back into the seat. "That's where all of your books and stuff come about." She told her. "You've read so many romantic novels and sickeningly sweet Gothic tales that something must stick out." Her dark brown eyes looked over at Quinn and the blonde quickly looked at her. "So I should use someone else words?" She asked with slightly narrowed eyebrows. Next to her Santana sighed once again, feeling the eyelash once again sticking into her eyeball. "No don't just use someone else's words," she leaned forward and pulled the mirror down and began pulling at her eyelid to get out the pesky lash. "Just borrow some words and phrases and string them together with your own sappy stuff," she gasped slightly as she found the lash and took it out of her eye, "Like what all writers do." Quinn continued to drive the little way back to her house as she told Santana with a shrug, "I'm not a writer I'm a reader." Santana also shrugged as she looked at the eyelash perched on her fingertip. "Yeah well maybe one day you will be a writer and make other girls read your stories." She blew the eyelash and looked at Quinn. "I made a wish for you." She said softly and Quinn looked back over at her. She smiled just as softly. "What was the wish?" She asked as she put the car into a stop outside her house. Santana gave her a smile and a one shoulder shrug. "That you find your words and get your girl to say yes no matter how you say it." For a moment the girls looked at each other and smiled. Reaching over Quinn took Santana's hand. "Next time I have an eyelash bugging me, and I finally catch it, I'm going to wish that you and Brittany have the life you deserve too, no matter how you get down on one knee."

Later that afternoon once all of the cards had been written and cut out and the ribbons sorted, Quinn said goodnight to Santana and drove to Rachel's. This was the tricky part of the plan. Well, one of the trickiest parts. Quinn had texted Kurt and Mercedes and asked them to take Rachel out to a movie but not to give her dinner. When they asked why, Quinn had simply told them that she wanted to make Rachel a special dinner and wanted it to be a surprise. Whilst Kurt just cooed and squealed at how romantic that sounded, Mercedes told her that she would keep her out of the house for a couple of hours so she could "woo her lady". Quinn had stopped by an organic store and had picked up some vegetables to make a ratatouille and a vegetable pasta bake she was sure Rachel was going to love. She drove to Rachel's place and saw that both of her fathers were still in. It then occurred to her just how strange it was going to be; to ask them to leave their house for a few hours just so Quinn could propose to their daughter. She then thought that maybe she should ask for their permison. Rachel would find that so romantic. But then, she wanted Rachel to be the one to tell them that she had proposed. Yes, Quinn had told Santana that she was going to ask Rachel to marry her, but she wanted Rachel to be the one to tell everyone else. Especially her fathers. So, Quinn took out the bags from the back of her car and went to the front door.

Leroy opened the door and smiled down at her. "Hello Quinn," he greeted, giving her a confused look when her saw the two heavy looking bags in her hands. "Didn't Rachel tell you she's gone out?" He asked, stepping back to allow Quinn to walk into the house. Quinn smiled at him and began to tell him of her plans. Not all of them of course. "Yeah I know she's gone to the movies with Kurt and Mercedes, I just wanted to stop by and make her a romantic dinner." Lifting the bags slightly she told him of what she planned to cook. Leroy nodded his head as he listened to her tell him about the vegan friendly recipes she had found from a book Rachel had leant her. "Well that sounds lovely Quinn," Leroy smiled and lead her to the kitchen where Rachel's daddy was sat talking on the phone. "You two have been through so much together it's good that you're going top spring this surprise on her." He helped her put the bags on the counter and began to take out the ingredients. "Yeah," Quinn agreed, "I think she'll really love it. She loves surprises and considering I hardly ever cook it'll be an extra surprising surprise." As Leroy chuckled at her, she cringed at what she had just said. "Considering this is one of your first times cooking for my daughter, allow me to assist you." He bowed like an old fashioned gentlemen and even though Quinn protested, he reached up to get the glass bowl the bake was going to cook in and tossed Rachel's apron to her.

Just as the two of them began washing the vegetables and preparing them, Hiram got off the phone and jumped up. Grinning from ear to ear he bounced over to Leroy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Darling you are going to love me!" He sang and tried to spin his husband around, but found he was too heavy. Leroy chuckled at his husband and took him by the shoulders, spinning them around so they could face each other. "I already love you Snuggles." He cooed and shook his head at him. Hiram squeezed his husband's sides and grinned up at him. "Well you are going to love me even more because I just managed to get us a table at the most exclusive club in Ohio." He sounded positively thrilled and began to squeal like a teenage girl being invited to the prom. Quinn smiled to herself as she chopped her vegetables and watched them. As the two men talked about their knew evening plans, Quinn imagined her own future with Rachel: she would get off the phone and announce that she had booked them a table at a fancy restaurant completely out of the blue and turn a relatively boring night into a special one. Her eyes looked dreamy as she saw Hiram pout in the same way Rachel did when he was trying to convince Leroy to go. After barely five seconds, the taller man caved and said that he would love to take him to the club (which was hosting a special event Hiram had been wanted to attend for awhile) and would then take him for a special stroll. As the two men interacted, Quinn continued to imagine times like this for her a Rachel and made he even more excited for hearing Rachel's answer.

She was reawaken from her day dream for the future by Leroy asking her if she would be okay cooking by herself. When she laughed and told him that, yes she would be fine, the two men headed into the rest of the house to get ready for their special date. Whilst they were busy, Quinn made herself busy by cooking and doing some cleaning. Growing up she had always assumed she would be domesticated, but then she began dating Rachel and found she liked being 'the man' in their relationship. Now, she found once again that she liked being domesticated and cooking for Rachel once in a while and making the place look nice didn't sound like such a boring idea. She liked it and felt that when they do get married (she wouldn't allow herself to even think 'if') she couldn't wait to share all of the duties. She would cook, clean, go to work, look after the children and bathe the dog and Rachel would do the same. She truly was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with Rachel and the hard part hadn't even happened yet!

Soon the two men were out of the house and Quinn was now preparing for the main event. Once she had changed her clothes into something a little more 'comfortable' – a knee length navy blue dress – she began to tie the ribbons together and attach the little notes to them. Rachel would be home within half an hour and Quinn had to make sure everything would be perfect. She tied all of the ribbons from the door through the hall up to her bedroom back down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the dining room. She was convinced Rachel would get tangled up in all the ribbon, but then she thought it would be a funny story to tell people. With only a few minutes to go, Quinn lit the two candles in the dining room – having turn off all the lights in the rest of the house – and sat patiently waiting for Rachel's return.

Seven o'clock had come around and Rachel said her goodbyes to Kurt and Mercedes. The movie really was not all that good, of course neither she nor Kurt thought it would be. Having it be Mercedes' turn to pick the movie, they were just glad they could comment on the scoring and the soundtrack the movie had to entertain themselves. The first thing that startled Rachel was the not the missing car on the driveway that indicated her dads had gone out or the fact the lights were off, but the fact that there was a light pink ribbon tied onto the handle of the door and a note attached. The ribbon ran through the key hole and she was concerned with how she was supposed to put her key in through the door to let herself in. She picked up the note and a small smile grew wider and wider on her face as she read the words: "My Wonderful Rachel, your fathers have gone out and have left the house in our care for the evening. I hope you are in for a little bit of fun and food..." The ellipsis was followed by a cute winky face and four kisses and subtle "p.s the door is unlocked awaiting for you." She squealed to herself – like she had heard her daddy do whenever her dad do something sweet – and let herself in through the door and was greeted by a sweet smelling aroma and a pink ribbon with silver stars decorated on it.

Lightly laughing to herself she dropped her purse and took off her shoes and followed the ribbon that was tied on the wall. Attached to this ribbon was a note cut into the shape of a star. She picked the note off the ribbon and read out loud what it said; "A day spent without the sight or sound of beauty, the contemplation of mystery, or the search of truth or perfection is a poverty-stricken day; and a succession of such days is fatal to human life. Rachel, the only way you could be fatal to me is by if we are ever apart. I love you too much to ever want to be away from you. I love you more than anything else in my life." Rachel smiled at the quote, biting her lip slightly, and pressed a small kiss where Quinn had signed her name. In the corner of one of the points on the star she saw the instruction 'PTO'. She did so and saw that Quinn had written her another instruction; that she was to follow the ribbon up the stairs.

This time the ribbon she was following was a darker pink and had red flowers on them. The texture was slightly more rough because of the fluffy velvet of the flowers. Carefully she walked up the stairs and followed the ribbon to her bedroom door. Pinned onto her gold star was a card cut out in the shape of a flower. The centre of the flower had a piece of foil into it. She could almost see her face in it, but Rachel was busy looking at the words; "If you look for perfection, you'll never be content – and yet Rachel you are it!" This time Rachel giggled at the cheesy winky face Quinn had drawn and the cheesy words she had written. Again, she turned over the flower card – as being instructed to do so – and followed her instruction to walk back down the stairs following another ribbon.

This time the ribbon she was following was a pink in between the bright and dark pink ribbons the others were. It was decorated with silk magenta hearts. She made her way into the kitchen where she found a small punet of strawberries with a final note. This time it was shaped as a heart and read; "I'm living a dream I never want to wake up from. You're my perfect dream Rachel, so therefore you are my perfect reality." This message made Rachel's heart melt a little and she clutched the note to her chest before taking a strawberry (as she was instructed to underneath the PTO sign) and biting into it as she read the final message. "I have followed my heart and found you, now you must follow your nose and find your final prize." Sure enough, Rachel could smell the familiar scent of peppered ratatouille and vegetable pasta bake coming from the dining room. Instead of having a ribbon to follow, all she had to do was follow the scent.

Carrying her three notes, she walked into the dining room and beamed a smile at what she found. Quinn was stood by the candle lit table with her hands behind her back and a sheepish smile on her face. Slowly Rachel walked up to her girlfriend and put the notes on the table without taking her eyes off of her. "You did all this?" She asked, gesturing to the table of delicious smelling food and beautifully crafted maze. Shrugging her shoulders Quinn dipped her head and took hold of Rachel's hand. "Of course I did," she told her, leading her over to her seat, holding it out for her and allowing her to sit down. "I wanted to do something nice for you and considering I never cook I thought this would be a nice surprise."  
>"Well you were right, this was a wonderful surprise. Thank you darling." Rachel smiled, holding Quinn's hand from across the table. Quinn smiled at her and remembered what Rachel's dad called her daddy. "You're very welcome Snuggles." She told her and began to pour her a glass of sparkling grape juice. "To wonderful surprises." Quinn toasted, holding up her glass and handing one to Rachel. The brunette took the glass and held it in the air. "To wonderful surprises." She beamed back. Once they were finished with their first sip, Quinn stood up to serve their food.<p>

Quinn had been watching Rachel eat for half an hour now. They had finished their main meals and Quinn had brought in the strawberries she had brought and served it with a bowl of vegan chocolate ice cream. "You're perfect." She blurted, wearing that dreamy look once again. Rachel looked up at Quinn and smiled. "No one's perfect Quinn." Rachel chuckled and put her spoon back into her bowl. "Well then I'd hate to say it but, you must be no one because you are. You're perfection." Quinn shrugged, knowing just how silly she sounded but didn't care as it only made Rachel laugh even more. "Quinn no human is perfection."

"Then you mustn't be human. You must be divine because only God is perfect." At Quinn's words, Rachel gasped and slapped her hands to her chest in a dramatic way. "I hope you're not committing blaspheme and saying I'm God?"

"Absolutely not." Quinn argued back. "But you are as perfect as Him. More so to me."

One of Rachel's favourite hobbies was hearing Quinn talk sweetly to her. She pushed her bowl to the side and took hold of Quinn's soft hand. "I love you Quinn, did you know that?" She asked, and watched as Quinn shrugged in a coy way. "I had a feeling, nagging me in the back of my mind that you did. But seriously, you could never falter even though you have faults, you could never disappoint even though you may feel disappointed sometimes and you can do no wrong, even if things don't go your way."

"If I have faults how can I be perfection?" Rachel asked, rubbing her thumb along the back of Quinn's hand. "Because I love you and I say so."

"Oh so are you God?"

"Never. I will strive to serve you, Rachel Berry. Forever and always and I will not rest until you are eternally happy."

"I'll only be happy with you, Quinn." Rachel smiled at her and Quinn continued to talk in her serious tone but keep her relaxed expression. "Then I guess we'll never have to part. And I never want to. If I can't hear your heartbeat flutter against your chest at night or feel you skin graze mine in the day or see your eyes or smell your sensual aroma then I don't want to be alive." Listening to Quinn's words, Rachel leaned over the table slightly and narrowed her eyes a little. "Where is all this coming from Quinn?" She asked quietly, intrigued but also slightly worried. Quinn stood up and sat at the head of the table so she could press Rachel's hand to her chest. "My heart," she told her, "which I gladly, lovingly and pleasingly give to you." Rachel smiled at her and pressed her palm against Quinn's cheek. "And I'll cherish beyond its last beat, like you have with mine." As Quinn leaned into her palm she whispered. "Everything is yours, Rachel. Everything I have and will ever have is yours and if I only ever have one thing then I hope it is you." Now Rachel was getting worried. She had heard Quinn speak like this before, but now she wasn't sure if she liked it so much.

Leaning back and placing her hands in her lap, Rachel took a calming breath to stop her thoughts from racing and becoming more negative. "Quinn you're scaring me, where's all this coming from?" She asked and Quinn leaned more forward, trying get Rachel to hold her hand again. "I don't want to scare you. Ever. Or hurt you or let anything bad happen to you." Now Rachel was convinced something bad was going to happen. Was Russell back? Had something happened to her fathers or to Judy? Was Quinn hurt? "Quinn?" She squeaked and felt her eyes filling with tears at the thought of something happening. Smiling at her, Quinn slid off her chair, onto her knees and took hold of Rachel's hands in her lap. "Rachel you deserve all the happiness in the world and I want to be the one to give it to you. I want to do so many things for you but first you have to do one thing for me."  
>"What is it?" Rachel whispered, still scared. Quinn then took a pause. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid it was going to explode. Slowly she smiled and looked as deeply into Rachel's eyes as she could. "I want you to be my wife." She whispered.<p>

There. She had done it. She had proposed. She had asked Rachel to marry her without actually asking her to marry her. "What?" Rachel gasped, her eyes going wider than they ever had before. Quinn rose to her knees again to cup Rachel's cheeks. "Sometimes I feel like I could cry when you're not with me. When we have to separate because of school or living in different houses and when we eventually go to different universities..and I don't want to cry over you not being with me. So, by having this symbol of our love tying us and keeping us together and having a joint title to keep that bond alive, I will only have to cry with happy tears knowing that not only are you mine but that I'm yours. Forever. So, Rachel Berry will you grant me the only wish I've only ever wanted, and become my wife?" It was one of the most romantic speeches Rachel had ever heard. She heard it play again and again in her mind and she couldn't believe that it had been spoken to her. And only for her.

With all the romance floating through her brain the realisation of what had just happened hit her.

"Quinn we can't even get married in Ohio."

"I don't care," Quinn smiled, eyes gleaming with the hope that because Rachel was mentioning marriage, then the possibility that she was going to say yes was actually becoming possible. "We will get married." She told her defiantly. "In New York."

"New York?" Rachel exclaimed, suddenly picturing a wedding in New York: dress shopping in New York, dancing in New York, walking down the isle maybe in Central Park or something just as ridiculously cliché! "Yeah why not?" Quinn asked, smiling more. "They've legalised it so-"

"Quinn we can't." Rachel told her shaking her head, but still grinning. If she wasn't still grinning, Quinn's heart would have broken then. The fact she was still grinning, still have her hope. "Of course we can. We'll go to the city and we'll get married."

"When?" Rachel challenged, feeling her heart flutter more with each passing second.

"A few weeks." Quinn suggested.

"A few weeks?"

"Sure! Why not? You do love me-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Rachel squealed, jumping in her seat slightly. "Of course I love you. We've been through so much together and I've had feelings for you for so long and I don't think there could be anyone else in the world who I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"You mean it?" Quinn asked, her voice dipping slightly, becoming quiet and serious once again.

"Of course. I love you Quinn and, although I think we're really young to take this step as long as we get our degrees and have fun in college, then having a ring on our fingers and the promise that we'll spend the rest of our lives together under one roof then I really want to marry you."

"I love you so much Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel told her leaning forward and kissing her silently on the lips.

When Quinn pulled away, she got up and went to her jacket that was hung on the back of her chair to get the tiny little box she kept with her since the day she had bought it with Santana. When she slid back down onto her knees, she presented the box. Rachel gasped when she saw the small diamond. It was inscribed; "Small and perfect like you". Rachel couldn't believe Quinn had engraved it. The message made her laugh and want to cry at the same time with how perfect it seemed. Quinn looked up at Rachel through her eyelashes. "May I slip this ring onto your finger?" She asked shyly. With a growing beam Rachel giggled, "With pleasure," and Quinn slipped on the perfect ring on the perfect dainty finger.

Once the ring was slipped on, Rachel squealed and admired her ring; I can't believe we're engaged!" Quinn stood up, stood behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. She pressed a light kiss to Rachel's head. "I know!" Quinn agreed, unable to take the smile off her face. "What is my mom going to say?"

"What about my dads?" Rachel giggled, holding out her hand so Quinn could see the ring. But mostly so she could see it. "They'll want to throw a party and start planning and designing and everything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" She looked up at Quinn. "My dad may be the more masculine but he still loves an opportunity to get dressed up, especially for his only daughter's wedding!" The two girls laughed lightly, imaging the kind of outfits Leroy and Hiram would try on before wearing something suitable that didn't embarrass either of them. Just as Quinn was moving around Rachel so she could bring her chair closer to her, she whispered with awe; "We're really going to do this?" Still unable to believe that she was engaged. "We're really going to do this." Rachel agreed and retook Quinn's hand. They stared into each others eyes with light matching smiles. "Well then I can't wait to be your wife." Quinn told her, beaming at her and picking up Rachel's hand and kissing the knuckles.

"And I can't wait to be yours."

"Mrs and Mrs Fabray."

"Berry-Fabray." Rachel challenged, raising her eyebrow.

"We'll discuss our name later."

"You're right, now we should just focus on how we're going to tell our parents."

"I could always tell them you got me pregnant?" Rachel joked, raising her other eyebrow.

"Please, not another pregnancy!"

"Not for a while anyway."

"Absolutely, not until we've finished college."

"And until I've been on Broadway!"

"But just so we're clear, I can't wait for you to have our babies."

"I just can't wait to be married to you."

For the rest of the evening the two girls talked about all the ways they could tell their parents. Just after midnight both of Rachel's parents arrived home and the two girls scurried off upstairs to fall asleep in each others arms. Only this time they weren't just girlfriends, they were fiancées. And Quinn couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine: Playing Cards

**I am dedicating this chapter to Ohiodefender11 for helping me with this :)**

**Chapter Forty Nine:**

**Playing Cards**

Telling your parents something that is going change all of your lives is a frightening experience. There were certain things that were easier to tell your parents than others that wouldn't necessarily turn their lives upside down; I failed a test, I got a date, I accidentally lost my driver's licence...but there are certain things that are just more awkward and difficult. For Quinn it was telling her parents she was pregnant. Still Finn did that for her through song no less. For Rachel, it was the fact she was getting bullied. Again she didn't actually have to say anything because her teacher in middle school did that for her. They had called her fathers and asked to set up a meeting where the bombshell their daughter was spending all her time either alone in the playground or crying in the bathroom after some girls had picked on her. Now both girls were realising that there was no third party member who could tell their parents their lives really were going to change. The two of them were sat on the couch, holding each others hands and thighs pressed closely together, facing their parents. The situation reminded Quinn too much of when she was talking to her mother and father about her pregnancy. At least now the faces staring back at them weren't frowning with disgust or anger, just confusion and shock – which really wasn't all that different. And at least she didn't feel completely sick with anxiety. This time she was holding the hand of the girl she was completely in love with and had no secrets. They loved each other and although this was going to be painful – much like the last time she had a confrontation with her mother – she knew things were going to be different.

They weren't planning on telling them so soon. They really wanted to tell them before they went off to college; at least then they would be able to be in a different state and wouldn't have to worry about their parents disowning them and freaking out completely. Quinn would like to blame Rachel, but really that wouldn't be fair: she was the one who slipped the ring on Rachel's finger, and Rachel needed the use of her hands! It was during their Friday night dinner; as one of the few left before they graduated the Leroy and Hiram thought it would be nice to invite Judy and Quinn to join in their dinner. They had come around for dinner before, and they had gone there many times, but tonight something just felt different. It was as if the universe was telling both Leroy and Hiram that the girls were hiding something and that tonight they were going to find out. It was Rachel's turn to make the dinner and both men frowned in puzzlement as they watched her dance around the kitchen. It wasn't of course unusual to see their daughter dancing around the kitchen – or the rest of the house – but what was unusual was that whenever either of them went to go and dance with her, she shrieked and told them to get out of 'her kitchen'. Having a teenage daughter, both men simply assumed it was her 'time of the month' and left her to it. Besides the two men were perfectly contempt with keeping their two guests entertained in living room with a bottle of wine and sharing stories.

The one person who was allowed in the kitchen – besides Rachel of course – was Quinn. Whilst the parents were talking she made her excuses and slipped away. Leaning against the door frame of the kitchen door, Quinn smiled dreamily as she watched her fiancée. She was stood at the stove stirring the vegetable soup and making sure it was hot and didn't have any skin. As she stood stirring the soup, she hummed lightly to herself; "Going to the chapel, and we're gonna get married..." A light giggle escaped Quinn's lips as she watched Rachel's hips sway sensually. Quietly she pushed herself off the door frame and crept over to her. "Gee I really love you," she sang in a hushed voice as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and rested her head on the brunette's shoulder to stop her from jumping. The blonde giggled as she held her hands over Rachel's stomach and pressed light kisses to her girl's neck. "That smells really good," she mumbled, closing her eyes and breathing in the flowery scent of her fiancée. Smiling down at the soup, Rachel smiled and hummed; "Well I hope it tastes as good!" Quinn held her stomach again as she felt her giggle. "Of course it will," she told her, "You cooked it didn't you?"

"You charmer!" Rachel told her back and lifted the spoon out of the pot. She broke herself free of Quinn's arms and spun around. Quinn still held onto her but allowed Rachel to move the spoon to her lips. "Taste this and tell me what you think." She instructed and Quinn opened her mouth. She took the head of the spoon and slurped it all up making satisfied 'mmm' sounds. "It's tastes delicious sweetheart." She smiled and moved her head towards Rachel's. "Now you need to taste something of mine." Closing her eyes she pressed a light, chaste kiss on Rachel's lips and placed the spoon on the counter. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and kissed her back. "Mmm," she hummed and broke the kiss away, "It tastes good," she told her with a light smile on her face, "Although I think it could do with less lip gloss. I prefer no additives or preservative." Quinn giggled and squeezed Rachel's hips, causing the girl to laugh and turn the stove off so they didn't burn either themselves or the soup.

After a few more sweet, chaste kisses, Quinn pushed Rachel back against the kitchen counter and picked up her dainty hand. Whilst Rachel played with the feather light hairs on the back of Quinn's neck, the blonde admired the diamond ring she had slipped onto Rachel's finger over a week ago. She was amazed that they hadn't been caught yet, but then of course they were rather sneaky. As Quinn watched the small diamond in the light as she twirled it in her fingers, she hummed and imagined Rachel cooking dinner just for her. She imagined Rachel being a world renowned Broadway star during the week days, but then at the weekend she would be her wife: she would cook her dinner and they would bake cookies together and then, when the time finally came, they would serve up kiddie food for their children. For now though she was content with allowing Rachel to cook dinner for her family and herself. And then once they were married, they could take turns cooking dinner for each other and cooking together. They would do everything with each other, she was sure of it.

"What are you thinking darling?" Rachel asked quietly, watching Quinn's dreamy eyes become focused once again. She looked up and her smile grew wider. Bringing Rachel's hand up to her lips, she kissed each finger and then whispered; "Imaging the rest of lives together." Rachel grinned back and wrapped her arms around Quinn. Bringing her fiancée to her chest, Rachel whispered; "We just need to tell our parents." Quinn groaned as she imagined what their reaction could be, but before she could voice her groans further, Rachel broke away and took Quinn over to the stove again. "You can help serve up dinner." She smiled and handed Quinn the bowls. Quinn raised her eyebrows at Rachel; "Sure you don't want me to take the heavy, boiling hot pot of soup?" She asked, suddenly fearing Rachel pouring the soup all over herself and scolding herself. Without waiting for Rachel to reply, Quinn shoved the bowls at Rachel and then picked up the pot. "Quinn I can do it myself!" The brunette argued, but Quinn wasn't having any of it. Once she was at the door she called back, "Just think of it as practice for when you're carrying our first baby." With a wink she left Rachel speechless and so she went to put the pot on the table, calling in the parents.

Hearing the call that their dinner was to be served, Leroy, Hiram and Judy made their way into the dinning room. Judy was laughing at something Hiram had said, and allowed herself to have her seat pulled out for her. "Hiram you must remember to give me the name of the drapist you used," she gushed, placing her glass of sparkling water down on the table. "The curtains in your living room are just fabulous!" Hiram beamed at her and began to divulge into immense detail how he had picked them out during a vacation with Leroy and Rachel years ago when they went to Pennsylvania. "They simply are remarkable aren't they?" He gushed back, sitting in his own seat once his husband had held it out to him. "They should be," Leroy mumbled, "They cost enough!" As he sat down he stuck out his tongue at Hiram as the latter scowled at him. Before the conversation on drapes and curtains continued, Rachel and Quinn continued to bring out things for their dinner. Quinn had already placed the pot of soup on the table and she was now bringing out bread and more napkins if they needed whilst Rachel placed the bowls in the places of the parents. Anyone would think that this would be a simple task to perform, however Rachel had slipped up. As she was placing her daddy's bowl under his nose, she forgot to somehow cover up her hand. Specifically her left hand.

Just as she was moving her hand away, Hiram gasped. "Oh my goodness what is that?" The table of parents stopped what they were doing and looked to Rachel and Hiram. It was as if time had stopped and Quinn's eyes widened comically. Rachel mirrored her facial expression and gulped, putting on her infamous Show Face. "Is what daddy?" She asked, moving her hand away from him, however not fast enough as Hiram too hold of said hand and held it up. By this point, Leroy had come to his husband's side and looked at Rachel's hand as well. Both men were now studying the ring their daughter – their only child – wore and their eyes widened to match the girls'. Without taking his eyes of the delicate, precious, small diamond Leroy asked in a shocked voice; "Is this a wedding ring?" He sounded a little choked and Rachel wanted to pour him a glass of wine. Or water. However as well as almost speechless, she was frozen. "Actually Sir, it's an engagement ring." Quinn corrected, her voice sounding just as choked but stronger. Leroy then snapped his eyes up to Rachel's and he frowned at her, as if she had spoken.

In that moment Rachel was slightly fearful of her father. She was unsure if he was going to yell, cry, or beam at her. No matter how the next few seconds would go, Rachel was certain he wouldn't react with the latter. Surely enough, within a few more seconds Rachel found out. "Rachel Barbara Berry what is the meaning of this?" He threw his hand firmly on his hip and got ride of his scowl, instead proceeding to just widening his eyes as wide as possible. Rachel gulped again and she looked towards Quinn, however just as she was about to speak, Leroy spoke again. "No, no," he shook his head and caused his daughter to look at him again, "Don't look at Quinn, look at me," he ordered and causing Judy to stand up. "Rachel why do you have an engagement ring on your hand?" There was a moment of silence as Rachel thought of what to say. She couldn't very well lie and say she just put a ring on her wrong finger: it was clearly an engagement ring. Instead Rachel took a deep breath, licked her lips and exhaled. "Quinn..asked me to marry her." Rachel told him quietly and with a near shaky voice. "And I said yes." She told her dad, looking quickly at her daddy. Both men suddenly deflated at the announcement, behind Rachel Judy also did the same. Hiram stood up and together the two men looked down at their daughter. "We need to have a talk girls." Leroy told them, his eyes flickering to Quinn as well. The blonde girl looked at her mother who also gave her own daughter a stern look. "Shall we proceed to the living room?" Judy asked, but without waiting for a reply, simply walked out of the dinning room and into the living room. She was followed by a heavy footed Leroy and a slightly lighter stepped Hiram.

Both girls now sat next to each other, hand in hand, and awaited for their parents to yell, scream, tell them they were crazy and then eventually accept their decision. After what felt like years of just three sets of eyes staring at them in bewilderment, Leroy cleared his throat and began speaking. "Rachel," he started, "We know you love Quinn and we know you're very happy, but sweetheart, do you really think you should be getting married?" Rachel smiled at her puzzled dad and squeezed Quinn's hand tighter. "Dad, daddy, you are exactly right. I love Quinn so why not?"

"Because Rachel you're too young!" Hiram spoke up. "I know we taught you that love holds no boundaries but surely your age is a valid one."

"Daddy we're eighteen, not eight!" Rachel argued, "Besides we're still going to go to college and focus on our studies, but we're just going to do it together," she looked at the blonde next to her and dreamy look in her eyes, "Together as a married couple." Both Hiram and Leroy shook their heads at their daughter. "How can you think that you'll focus on your studies if your married?" Leroy asked, shaking his head and raising his hands in a 'what are you thinking' motion. "It's simple," Rachel began to explain, "We won't be worried or focused on finding people to impress or worrying about the other cheating because we will be in a committed, real adult relationship." She nodded her head and smiled quickly at Quinn.

Quinn smiled back at Rachel but moved her focus onto her own bewildered mother. She saw her forehead was creased and her mouth was in a tight, thin line. "Mom what do you think?" She asked, before either of the three Berrys could continue with their own discussion on the matter of their surprise engagement. Judy shook herself out of her little daze and looked into the eyes of her daughter. She gave her daughter a look that Quinn couldn't read. It was a look that was cross between a deer being caught in head lights and a look of 'I've just seen a ghost.' Quite frankly, Quinn didn't know how she wanted he rmom to react. This certainly wasn't how she wanted her mother to find out she had spent hundreds of dollars on a ring and then proposed to her girlfriend. Leroy could see how the situation could get uncomfortable for everyone – what with Judy unable to speak, having gone from being shocked and mad to just shocked – and so he stood. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and Quinn you stay here with your mother?" Hiram stood up as well, nodding his head but Rachel was having none of it. "No," she said quickly, holding onto Quinn's arm with her other hand. "We should stick together. That's what this engagement is about; we're going to do everything together. The good and the bad, for richer for poorer for-"

"Rachel," Quinn cut her off from her rambling and turned to her. Shifting her body so she was facing her completely. "It's okay," she told her with a small smile and a quite voice. "You talk with your dads and I'll talk with my mom and then..." She shrugged and sighed, "And then we'll figure something out, okay?" Quinn stared into Rachel's chocolate orbs and Rachel stared back into Quinn's glossy eyes. As much as she wanted to stay and support Quinn for what was probably going to be an uncomfortable conversation, Rachel nodded.

Untangling themselves from their love bonding hold, the two girls separated. Quinn stayed sat on the couch and Rachel allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen by her fathers, not before mouthing; "I love you" to each other. Rachel loved the dramatics, and this 'goodbye' felt fitting as both girls really did feel like they were loosing each other forever by the hands of their parents: like Romeo and Juliet, Tony and Maria and all the other star-crossed lovers throughout time.

Before Rachel had even made herself comfortable on the kitchen stool at the breakfast island, Leroy and Hiram began to talk at at her. Leroy stood with his hands flat on the table and he leaned over, channelling the 'bad cop' within him. "Rachel do you know what you're doing?"He asked her in his classic dramatic television CSI police detective voice. With her hands clasped in front of her, Rachel straightened her back and nodded her head. "Yes of course I do." She answered with a proud smile and an even prouder tone. "No," Shaking his head Leroy told her, "stop thinking with your heart for a second okay and think with your head." Pointing out the obvious Hiram piped up, "You are engaged." Standing next to his husband, mirroring his position with his hands slightly wider apart and his face less intimidating, but heavy with concern. "Let's just forget the fact she's a girl, but you are eighteen years old and in a few months you will be nineteen. Before you turn nineteen and therefore in even less amounts of months time you will be packing up your things and moving to New York to go to college for four years. Rachel, can you honestly tell us that you want to be married whilst you are in college?" He asked, trying to get across to her what an awful idea it was. He thought playing to her academic side instead of her romantic Broadway dream side would work better in his favour. However Rachel simply kept her smile on her lips and replied back cooly, "To Quinn yes," without much of a hesitation, only a slightly pause for yet more dramatic effect. "Seriously?" Sounding shocked and showing his surprise by raising his eyebrows and straightening his body. "Do you not know how much stuff you're going to miss out on?" This time Rachel produced her own version of a surprised and shock expression. "What stuff?" She asked, clutching her hands harder together and keeping her body more rigid. She knew how to play the 'innocent daughter card', much like her dads thought they knew how to play academic daughter card. She raised her eyebrow, much like she saw her girlf-fiancée do on numerous occasions. "Do you guys really want me sleeping around and making out with tonnes of guys and ignoring my studies in favour of pursuing relationships with no future?" She asked her question speaking slowly and deliberately enunciating the horrific parts.

Once they had finished listening to her share what could happen – and what did happen to numerous college students – Leroy and Hiram turned to look at each other with equally worried expressions, thinking and unfortunately imagining their daughter doing all that stuff. Leroy turned back to Rachel with a heavy sigh. "Well no," reluctantly he admitted, "but college is all about meeting new people and having new experiences-"

"Both of which I will able to do but just with a ring on my finger and a promise in my heart." Rachel interjected. "Rachel you are so young!" Hiram exclaimed with a slight exasperated tone. "Why do you want to get married at this age?" His voice had turned a little whiny which made Rachel sigh. She stood up and walked over to her two caring and overprotective fathers, dragging her hand along the surface of the island. "I love Quinn dads." Sighing once again she told her parents, instantly imaging the blonde girl to be saying the exact same thing about her to her mother just a door away. "I love her so much and I want to spend as much time with her as possible and by time I am referring to as much of my life as possible. She will be in Yale and I will be in Julliard. We will both be getting our degrees and pursuing our dreams and ambitions, just married to each other. We want to spend the rest of our lives together and we want to start now living our lives entwined now. If you love someone, why wait?" By the time she had finished her little declaration of love, Rachel was stood in between the middle of her two fathers, looking up at them both.

Again her dad and daddy glanced at each other. This time the worry was less present but it was still there. Leroy looked down at his daughter and put one of his large hands on her shoulder. "Okay, we get the fact you love her. A blind man in space could see that," he said, making Hiram chuckle on the other side of Rachel. "But Rachel you know it's going to be hard." He warned her, now trying to play the 'the adult world is hard' card. "Yes I understand marriage is hard."

"Not just marriage sweetheart but marriage to another girl." Hiram stepped in, covering her other shoulder with his own hand – a hand that was smaller than his husband's but still much larger than Rachel's. Again Rachel looked at her father's, turning her head to each side like watching a tennis match. "Dad, daddy," she began, changing her tone of voice to a more serious but understanding one. "I've seen from living with you guys my entire life just how hard life can be in a same sex marriage." And she was right. Of course all marriages had their ups and their downs and Rachel's parent's marriage was no different: they had fights and arguments and bickered over little issues, but at the end of the day they still loved each other and at the end of the day, what were small normal marital problems that were present within any relationship, wasn't that all that mattered? "But," their smart, wise and brilliant daughter continued, "We're going to be living in New York. New York City! One of the most diverse and least prejudice places in the world. If we can be happy and be ourselves there then where can we be?"

Her fathers knew she was right. That was one of the great things about New York. Everyone there really did seem so accepting of a lot of things. But of course Rachel was their baby girl, their only little girl and their lives would always be about protecting her and making sure she was okay. Although New York City was a diverse and fairly prejudice free – not completely of course but still better than some places – there would still be people who wouldn't like her to be married to another girl. It was just the way things were. "But still just because New York City is known to be an all accepting place, you will no doubt meet people who will not like your life style." Leroy told her, hoping that by bringing up the reality once again of just how cruel the world could be. "People might not like my lifestyle anyway." Rachel argued back, shrugging her shoulders. She took her hands hands and turned them around, casually sitting them down on the stools they were standing in front of. She held onto their hands and looked in their eyes as she began yet another list. "I'm Jewish and there are a lot of people out there who might not like that. I'm going to be a Broadway Star, people might not like that either and then to top it all off you have the fact I am going to be married to another girl." She shook their hands, seeing them nod their heads at her logic. "Honestly I don't think people in New York City will care that much. They've legalised gay marriage and hopefully other states will do the same." Giving both fathers a smile, Rachel walked in between them and wrapped her arms around their neck, bringing them to her in a squishy hug. "I know you guys are worried about me and I love that about you guys, but the world is changing. Yes homophobia is still around but as long as there are people out there to fight against it, Quinn and I will be fine." Each of her fathers wrapped the arm that was being squished into Rachel's sides around her small waist and held onto the other man's elbow. They were connected, always had been and always would be. No matter what challenges their lives had they would face them together.

Hiram was so proud of his daughter. It was clear she loved Quinn just as much as he loved his husband. It was also clear that she had also thought about this a lot. He trusted her. Of course he did. He had always wanted a little girl to spoil and turn into a little princess, but this was still a big step for anyone to take. His heart shattered whenever she cried or was sad and if she was going to have her own heart broken over a break up or a bad ending to a relationship as serious as this, he would never forgive himself if she turned around and accused them of not preparing her enough for it. Leroy trusted Rachel as well, but being the slightly more 'overbearing' one of the two fathers, it was taking him a bit more brain time to really think things through. "We love you Rachel, with a small sigh he told her once again, "You know we do and we want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Looking at him Rachel told him sternly but with a light tone just to exaggerate the fact she was happy. "Why do you guys still look so unsure?" Reluctantly, Leroy de-tangled himself from the hug they had wound themselves into and he stood in front of Rachel, putting his hands on her shoulders and leaning down to look her right in her beautiful deep brown eyes. His voice was low, serious but deeply, deeply full of love, care and concern. "Rachel are you sure this is what you want? I mean after everything she put you through?" Now the conversation had turned. She wasn't expecting this. She wasn't expecting her dad to bring back up the past and she was not going to let him get away with it. With a slight frown, she asked; "What do you mean?" And she licked her lips to prepare herself to jump in to stop her dad, just in case. "I mean the bullying and the name calling and the fact her father almost killed to twice-" Instead of stopping him words, at first, she chose to press her own hands onto his shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips. "Dad, she loves me and I love her."

"I know you do, but can you really put all that behind you?"

"I don't hold grudges. I have forgiven Quinn numerous times for her past mistakes and now when I look at her all I can see is the overflowing, overwhelming, over passionate love she has for me."

"What about her father?" He asked, this time allowing all of his fears at loosing his daughter flood through and shine out in his eyes, like the rays of the sun through a cloud.

At that point Rachel saw what he was so worried about. Her dad was worried about her being hurt again, not just by the people in the outside world, but by Quinn and her family. Yes it was true Quinn had hurt her. She had hurt her with names and by ordering slushies and even taking advantage of her. But with all those things she was being manipulated. She was being manipulated by the desperate need to prove something to her father. He had pushed her to be 'the best' and to be strong, the strongest, and to destroy the weaker ones. Now that manipulation was gone. He was no longer around. She and Quinn could be happy. They could live and not have to worry about that. They could be together and nothing could stand in their way.

Gently Rachel moved her hands from her dad's strong, broad shoulders and slide them up his neck so that they rested on his face, cupping his cheeks. "Russell is in prison." In a quiet voice she told him. "He isn't coming out for a long, long time and when he does he won't be able to come anywhere near Quinn and I. Dad, Daddy, I swear to you I love Quinn with my whole existence that's why I accepted her proposal, that's why I want to marry her!"

"Rachel if you seriously want to marry Quinn and be married to her whilst in college, then I support you." Together the father and daughter shared their moment of trust and love. Grinning at his daughter, Leroy wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her in for a hug. Not wanting to miss out on the moment, Hiram stood from his stool and joined in, wrapping his arms around both his husband and his daughter, making a 'Berry Sandwich'. "Me too." He announced. "I never thought my daughter would be a wife whilst she was eighteen going on nineteen but I guess if you love each other that much to want to marry her now then..why should we stand in the way?"

"So I have your blessing?" Rachel asked, her voice being muffled by the bear hug she was currently in. "You have more than our blessing." Hiram laughed, placing a kiss on the top of her head, followed by his husband.

Inside, Rachel felt like shrieking and jumping up and down like a kangaroo on high on sugar, but instead she settled for grinning as widly as she could, closing her eyes as tightly as she could and mustering up the clearest image of Quinn to be projected in front of her eyes as she could and she whispered with as much love and as she could; "Thank you dads."

Meanwhile in the living room, Quinn was taking deep breaths whilst waiting for her mom to talk. The older blonde had been silently staring into the air, her gaze fixated on her face but with slightly narrowed eyebrows and slightly wrinkled brow. The silence was beginning to not only scare Quinn a little, but annoy her too. She wanted to know what her mom was thinking. She had to know how she was going to react. She wanted to know how Leroy and Hiram had reacted once they had talked with Rachel, but now she just wanted her own mother to talk to her about her life altering announcement.

"Mom?" She asked, the sound coming out more hoarse than she wanted so she cleared her throat and asked again a little louder. "Mom?" This time at hearing her name, Judy looked at Quinn. Really looked at Quinn. In front of her she saw her little girl. She saw her little Lucy sitting gazing back at her. She then saw her Lucy grow from a pretty little girl, to an outcast middle schooler and then change once again into a stunning teenager. Now she saw her Quinn sit in front of her looking poised, grown up and yet still living in the shadow of her younger self. "I don't know." The older blonde whispered. As soon as her statement left her mouth and reached Quinn's ears, she saw her daughter's eyebrows flicker slightly. "I don't know..what I think." She clarified, her voice shaking slightly. A tear was forming in her eye and a lump in her throat. She had one daughter who was married to a successful man and would soon be having children of her own. In front of her now, she had a daughter who she assumed would be following in those same footsteps. Of course Rachel was going to be successful. She was going to a superstar. And she knew that Quinn was going to excel at whatever it was she was going to do with her life. The difference between her two wonderful daughters was, Frannie's life was obvious. She was going to marry and have children. A man. She was going to marry a man. Quinn had had a child, but she had the chance to have more. But now with this revelation, of actually getting married to Rachel, she wasn't sure if she would be able to. Judy wasn't ignorant. She knew that amazing things were happening with science. That IVF was possible and sperm donors and even studies and trials making a way for two women to have biological babies together...but she had just never pictured her daughter, her Quinn, would ever have to think of that. She knew that Quinn would want children someday, but she just didn't know how she herself would be able to handle having a grandchild that was half Quinn's and half some stranger's, or even having a 'grandchild' that biologically had nothing to do with Quinn because it was actually Rachel's. She had taken the time to accept Quinn's feelings for Rachel, accepted their relationship, but she wouldn't be lying if she had never thought that her daughter would 'change her mind'. That she would one day break up with the singer and go back to dating boys. The fact that the two girls were now engaged and were going to be getting married, only made it all more real to her.

A tear had finally trickled out of her eye and was now sliding down her face. Quinn couldn't help but clench her fists together at the sight. "You don't want me to get married to her do you?" She asked, staring strongly at her mother. What surprised her this time was that her mother actually shook her head. Quinn frowned because she wasn't sure what that meant. Did it mean that, yes she was agreeing with her and she didn't want her to marry Rachel or was she disagreeing with her? Before she could ask however, Judy raised her head and focused on Quinn's hazel-green eyes. "I always wanted you to get married, Quinn," she told her, her voice soft and quiet because of the tears. "I always wanted you to get married and have children and a successful career-"

"But you wanted me to be married a man and having children with a man and having a successful career with a man by my side." She couldn't help the harsh tone her voice was using, but really there was no other way she could say it. Judy nodded her head at her daughter. "Could you honestly tell me you haven't thought of Beth getting married to a man?" She knew it was a low blow and a painful one at that, but Judy could play her cards too. She played the 'talking about your life but using the daughter you gave up for adoption' card. Quinn widened her eyes slightly, angered that her mother had really brought her daughter into this conversation. "I would want her to be happy, no matter who she was marrying," she told her mother seriously, "I wouldn't care if she was marrying a boy or a girl or a boy who wants to be a girl or a girl who wants to be a boy. As long as they were a good, no, great person and she was loved and happy, then I would be happy for her." At her words Judy nodded her head and bit her lip.

A silence fell over the two and Quinn tried to take some calming breaths. Again, before she had the chance to say any more – this time about how much she loved Rachel – her mother once again beat her to it. "I am happy for you Quinn," Judy whispered. "I am so happy for you." More tears were falling from her eyes as she got off the couch, walked over to her daughter and knelt in front of her. She took Quinn's fists, placed them in her lap and held them in her own hands. "I am so happy for you Quinn." Ducking her head slightly to make sure her daughter was fully looking at her. "Do you know how hard it is to find your soul mate? To find the one person in this world that gives you a reason to get up in the morning? To find that one sparkle that makes your whole world light up and wish and pray that it will never go out?" Smiling slightly, she placed her palm on her daughter's cheek. "I thought I knew what that was like. I thought I knew what love looked like. I thought I knew what it meant for two people to want to need each other and never be apart from one another." With more tears rolling down her face, Judy sadly shook her head. "With your father I realise now that I never knew what that was. But looking at you two, at you and Rachel together, I know what all of those love songs, and love poems, and love stories are all about. I now know that you and Rachel are simply made for one another. You are both girls and at some point in my life I would have objected, but I know that you two are exactly what love is." As she listened to her mother's words, Quinn couldn't help but smile back at her and she loosened her tense muscles. "I want you to walk me down the aisle mom," Quinn told her, choking back her own tears. "I want you next to me as I walk to whoever it is who's going to marry me and Rachel, and I want you to stand with me as I wait for my bride to meet me there." Neither she nor Rachel had discussed the arrangements of their wedding too much just yet, but Quinn knew she wanted to see Rachel float down the aisle. She wanted to be the 'groom' and watched her bride walk to her. But she also wanted her mom to give her away. Sniffling Judy nodded her head frantically and rose to her feet, pulling Quinn into a tight hug.

Moments later, a reunion had formed in the living room. All four people were crying with tears of joy. The young lovers held each other and embraced, as they really felt they were going to be separated. The parents wrapped their arms around each other and jumped up and down, squealing and rejoicing in the fact they were going to be in laws. The lovers, however, didn't hear the laughter and cries from the their parents. They held each other, eyes locked, and they shared their own moment; a more intimate moment. Quinn held Rachel by her waist, Rachel holding Quinn with her arms around her neck, and they rocked each other to their private beat. Quinn pushed her head forward and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Rachel's nose. "I need to tell my dad," she admitted with her lips hovering over Rachel's. The brunette looked up at Quinn and saw determination filling her orbs. Although she wanted to protest, Rachel just knew that she had to. This would be the final time they would talk indefinitely, both girls were sure of it.

A few days later – and a lot of protest from all three of the parents – Quinn headed off to the prison. Rachel had begged her if she could go with her, but with a final stern look and a firm kiss on the lips, Quinn got in her car and drove off. The prison was, for lack of a better word, scary. It was grey and tall and had barbed wire around the top. The gates were taller than she thought and she was actually scared just going in as a visitor. She was checked and had her belongings taken away and then lead to the waiting room. It surprised her to see the people in the waiting room: there was an old woman with a prison bag that contained (what Quinn assumed) were gifts for whoever she was visiting, a few women who were sharing similar looks of sadness and frustration and finally, the most heartbreaking, a little boy with his mother holding his hand firmly. Looking at that innocent looking little boy, she imagined the stories he had been told; the ones where all the daddies were the superheroes saving the world and that they couldn't do anything wrong and that they should grow up to be just like them. Now she felt sorry for him, having to visit his dad in prison. Just like her.

Soon enough she, and the other visitors, were lead out of the room and into the place where the prisoners and the 'free people' met. Because of what had happened to Quinn, she was placed with two muscular prison guards next to her and was seated by the door where the prisoners were let in, in case anything happened. She was nervous but she knew she had to do this. It was closure, but also revenge. Within minutes the bell rang – causing Quinn to jump a little – and the prisoners were let in. Around her, she saw people stand and greet the men they were meeting, the little boy screaming with glee "Daddy!" and being lifted into a bone crunching hug. She knew there would be no such reunion with her own father. Her breath hitched as she saw him. As ever he held his head high as he walked in, being escorted by two officers. What made him different as well, was that his hands were in handcuffs. As soon as he set his eyes on her, he scowled. She wanted to scowl back, but knew she had the upper hand. A hand full of aces and royalty. He sat down – flagged by the police officers – and looked at her.

For minutes that's all they did. They just looked at each other. She was still the same girl, and unfortunately he was still the same man. After a while he spoke; "What are you doing here?" His voice was thick with anger, but still and calm. In her seat his daughter straightened up again. "I proposed to Rachel and I'm going to marry her after graduation." She told him, not wanting to stay any longer than necessary. She watched as her father tried to control his rage. He squirmed in his seat and inhaled through his nose. "And did you come here for my approval?" Spitting his words he asked. Scoffing, Quinn shook her head. "No. I don't need your blessing. Although it would be nice to have my father walk me down the aisle to my wedding, I think mom would do just as good a job if not better. I'm going to be marrying Rachel-"

"Like hell you are-" He growled, banging his chained hands on the table.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me." She told him with her own snarl, leaning in and growling just like him. "I love her, dad, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Why are you doing this Quinn? Is it to hurt me? Is it because I kicked you out when you were pregnant?"

"I'm not doing this because of you," she said shaking her head at him. "Like I said, I'm doing this because I love her and don't ever want to be apart from her."

"Then you're not my daughter any more."

"That's just a price I'm going to have to pay. I'd rather have the love of my life by my side than my jerk of a father breathing down my neck anyway."

Without waiting to hear any more, Quinn stood up and said thank you to the officers, who then lead her away and out of the prison, never to return.

Once the sunlight hit Quinn's skin, she closed her eyes and turned her head up to the sky. She was free now. She didn't need her father's permission any more. He wasn't 'God' any more. She could do what she wanted and she didn't need his approval or being intimidated by him. What she really wanted to do now, was get back to Rachel – the absolute love of her life – and marry her. Delicately slide a wedding ring onto her finger, nestling it next to her engagement ring, entwine her fingers with Rachel's and never let go.

Opening her eyes and not caring that the light was far too bright, she smiled; "Let's go get married."


	51. Fifty: Not Too Young To Get Married

**Well ladies, gentlemen, aliens/martins, general Gleeks and Faberry fans, this is the last chapter**

**I feel this story has been a little roller-coaster with ups, downs, dips, loops..you all know what I mean. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting this story. It's taken a long time to complete and I'm quite glad it's over so I can now focus on finishing and writing my other stories**

**Eternal thanks to Claire Riley for giving me the initial idea and push to writing what has been leading up to this point! **

**Chapter Fifty:**

**Not Too Young to Get Married**

It has been stereotypically said that all little girls dream of their wedding days. That they plan them out by playing with their dolls and teddy bears, practice by 'marrying' their toys to each other and their friends in playgrounds and then walking down their pretend aisle's wearing white pillow cases on their heads, holding daisies in their hands and humming tunes. Some girls have even been known to write out their vows and practise saying them in front of their mirrors. Little girls and teenage girls apparently create scrapbooks dedicated to their 'big day'; choosing the music, getting pictures of flowers and dresses, food...and of course making little 'wedding photographs' with their grooms standing next to them. Mostly these grooms would be celebrities or boys they had crushes on. For the two brides waiting to get married today, they thought back to all the times they had thought about their weddings growing up. If anyone had said to their younger selves that their wedding photographs in their real wedding scrapbooks and albums weren't going to contain grooms standing next to them, but another gorgeous bride, they probably would have laughed. 

Today however Quinn and Rachel awaited their reality. At the tender ages of eighteen years old, they were about to marry the love of their lives – and the soul mates they were eagerly anticipating were in fact female too. And they couldn't be happier.

A week had gone by since the two girls had told their parents that they were engaged. Within that week, they had told all of their friends – the ones that mattered, the Glee Kids – and had arranged for their spectacular dream wedding to be that Sunday. Of course, with only seven days to plan a wedding, their wedding wasn't going to be traditionally spectacular. Kurt had squealed down the phone, making Blaine squeal with him once he told his boyfriend, and began ranting on and on about the details of the wedding they should have. Rachel had left him to talk to Blaine and who he thought was Rachel (when in actual fact she just placed her phone by a photograph of herself) about his plans whilst she called Tina and Mike. Everyone was thrilled – if not a little shocked – and gave their own ideas of what should happen on their wedding day. As well as the kids talking about the 'big day', the parents were also discussing it.

Both girls had made it clear to each other and to their (paying) parents that the occasion was going to be small but filled with love. When Rachel had admitted to Quinn that she really wanted a small, intimate wedding, Quinn was a little taken back. Where she had always envisaged having a private ceremony just with her close friends and family (that mattered), she had always in return imagined Rachel wanting to spend a whole year planning out every last intricate detail: wanting all the frills and curls, with doves being let out of a box (even though that would seem to go against her vegan and animal friendly rights) and a red carpet decorating the isle for when she graced everyone with her presence, accompanied by a sting quartet to serenade her, topping it off with an evening of Barbara Streisand. Hearing her fiancée wanted to have a close circle wedding just like her made her realise just how much they were in sync. And she loved her even more. Of course Quinn wanted Rachel to have the best day of her life – she wanted every day to be the best day of her life – and wanted her to have whatever she wanted.

When Rachel first told her that she wanted a small wedding too, Quinn at first thought it was just to make herself happy. But after talking about it whilst sharing a lunch together in Breadsticks, Quinn knew that they really were on the same page. Quinn had taken hold of Rachel's and looked into her eyes with slightly furrowed brows; "Rachel you don't have to have a small wedding just because that's what I want," she told her sighing a little, "You deserve to have the absolute world! I don't want to have to 'rain on your parade' as Barbara would say by making you not have your huge, Hollywood, fairy tale wedding-" Rachel cut her off with a tug of her hand and a shake of her head; "Quinn you're not raining on my parade," she chuckled and rolled her eyes a little at her beautiful blonde. "Where I understand why you would assume I would want to have a Hollywood wedding by inviting hundreds of people and having a one thousand tier cake and doves flying around and a band playing..." She paused just thinking of not only how much all that would cost, but also how silly and unnecessary it all was. Her smile softened and she moved her head towards Quinn's, leaning over the table slightly more. Speaking softly to her, "Quinn I love you, and as cliché as it sounds all that matters on my wedding day is that you're standing next to me and saying 'I do'." Feeling sappy, but certainly not caring, Quinn allowed her face to relax and a soppy smile formed in replace of her worried lined lips. "All I want for my wedding day is you, me, our parents and the Glee Club. I don't want thousands of dollars spent on stuff that doesn't matter. You and I saying our vows and finalising with 'I do' is all I want." She smiled at her and then ducked her head, feeling herself blush. Quinn could have sworn she felt herself tearing up. What Rachel had said was exactly what she wanted too.

Instead of saying anything at first, Quinn just brought Rachel's hand up to her mouth and kissed her knuckles, the back of her hand and then the ring that sat proudly awaiting for the wedding ring on her finger. Rachel blushed again and felt a giggle rise up her throat, but the second she saw Quinn's serious eyes, she quickly beat the giggle down. Quinn exhaled, eyes brimming with tears, and then whispered – trying to stop her voice from cracking – "That's exactly what I want too, and it makes me so happy knowing that's what you want too." In those few moments, both girls knew that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Obviously they were going to have ups and downs, good times and bad, but as long as they always agreed on something as easily as this (or near enough) they knew they would always be together. "I love you," Rachel whispered, stretching her neck as far as it would go. Quinn did the same, smiling and pressed her lips to Rachel whispering back; "I'll always love you", and they kissed sealing the deal that they were going to have a wedding and a life they both loved.

Sunday had arrived. Their wedding day. The beginning to the rest of their lives. They say that a girl's wedding day is the happiest day of their lives. Quinn didn't like that saying. Surely it meant that if this was the happiest day of her life, then that meant nothing would ever compare or compete and that their lives would be downhill from that. Sometimes Quinn thought she was 'the man' in their relationship. Rachel's prince to her princess, her knight to her damsel, her Nikki Arnstien to Fanny Brice, her milk to Rachel's Oreo of all things! And, staring into the floor length mirror of the room in which she was getting ready in, Quinn vowed once again she would always make sure Rachel was happy. That she was happy, safe and knew she so very loved. She'd been staring at herself for what felt like days. Her dress was simple; white and to the ground. It was fitted to her waist and tied with a silk sash, but had a modest cut. The shoulders were frilled slightly, but still beautiful. The dress reminded her of the one she wore at that awful Chastity Ball her mother and father were forcing her to go to in her sophomore year. She was even wearing her hair in a similar way as she wore it when she was wearing it to see if it still fit – merely days before they found out she was pregnant. Her golden hair straightened and the front sections tied up with plaits, connecting at the back in a butterfly clip. Her make up was simple and delicate; just like she and Rachel had planned it.

Staring at her reflection, Quinn couldn't help but think back to when she wore a dress quite like this. Yes, she had worn plenty of Baby Doll dresses, especially in her sophomore year when she was pregnant, but this dress was different. It wasn't a wedding dress bought from a wedding dress shop – much to her mother's slight disappointment – but it was a wedding dress. It was _her _wedding dress and she would cherish it forever. When she had first showed it to Santana, she wasn't surprised by her reaction: a raised eyebrow and a slight scoff. But she didn't understand the importance of wearing a dress like this. Yes it brought back memories of when she was her father's daughter and wearing a dress like this would be perfect for the annual Chastity Ball, and in a way that was a reason why she was wearing. It wasn't because she was trying to fool herself (or her guests) that she was a virgin, but more to prove that she wasn't. She wasn't a virgin and in her father's eyes she wasn't pure and in a way it was to spite him. Mostly though, she wanted to wear it because it somehow brought her closer to the God she was so close to no longer believing in. It was a dress that was beautiful and modest and to her, that's what a wedding dress should be. It shouldn't be sexy or silly. The whole point of a wedding was to get married to the person you loved and that's what Quinn was doing. She was going to marry the girl she loved in a dress that symbolised her purity to Rachel, that she would never taint her with sadness and that she would always strive to keep their lives beautiful and perfect. Just like Rachel was to her.

Bringing her out of her thoughts was a knock on the door. It would have been a serious case of deja vu it the person knocking would have been her mother, however to her surprise (and slight gladness) it wasn't her mother but her Maid of Honour; Santana. She peeked her head around the door and smirked at Quinn. "Got cold feet?" She asked, stepping into the room. Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend and shook her head. "If I did I would get Rachel to rub them warm for me." Behind her, the Latina scoffed, "Gross." In her own like pink dress and white ballet pumps, Santana walked over to her best friend. Her eyes softened as she stood behind her and held her around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "You look really beautiful Q," she told her, staring into her eyes through the mirror. Smiling just as softly, Quinn blushed, "Do you think Rachel will like it?" Again she heard Santana scoff. "Like it? She'll love it! She'll say it suits you like a hand made glove or something." The blonde ran her fingers over the silk sash, enjoying how it felt and imagined Rachel doing the same that night when they got to the hotel room. Their parents had agreed they could have a one night honeymoon and had paid for them to spend the night in a fancy hotel. Much to Rachel's disappointment they hadn't booked the Honeymoon Suit, but a standard double room. After hearing Quinn whisper something 'sweet' in her ear, she suddenly didn't care about it not being _the_ honeymoon suite, but it would be _their _honeymoon suit.

Santana noticed Quinn's fingers on the sash and her classic Santana Lopez glint sparkled. "I have something for you," she announced, taking hold of the blonde's hands and twirling her around. She lead her to the dressing table a few feet away and sat her best friend down on the stool. At first thought she was just going to give her something a new, but borrowed, blue object like a bracelet or something. She waited with a light smile on her lips and her hands neatly folded, legs delicately crossed over one another. What she didn't expect was Santana getting down on her knees in front of her and pulling something out from her cleavage. Quinn raised an eyebrow up at her and watched as Santana's smirk turned slightly serious. "This I have in my hand," she announced, holding it flat in her palms, "Is what they call a 'Bridal Garter'." Quinn looked down at the ivory lace object. Her eyes widened slightly as Santana continued to talk. "It is a European tradition that the bride wears one of these and then her groom will take it off of her at the end of the wedding ceremony and toss it to the unmarried men witness to their marriage," Quinn gulped a little at the idea of Rachel doing that. Seeing her friend pale slightly, Santana carried on. "However, because you and Rachel are special – and not from like the middle ages where that used to happen – instead yours will come off right before you 'consummate' your marriage." Quinn blushed again but also couldn't help the little smirk on her lips. The 'gentleman' within her wanted Rachel to wear one too, just so she could play her part of 'deflowering' her bride. "With this particular garter, you will notice that there is a blue bow on it," Santana told her and Quinn nodded her head. Yes, there was a blue bow on it with a small diamond in the centre. She certainly wouldn't be throwing this beautiful piece of embroidery into the crowd of teenage boys that would be sitting in their seats right now. It was beautiful; lacy and looked like the lace's holes were in the shapes of little flowers. "Quinn it is also tradition that a bride have certain things with her as she walks down the aisle: some old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." Again nodded her head; she was expecting her mother to come in with some of those things too. "Well Q, I would love it if you would consider this garment the 'blue' and 'new' part to that particular rhyme."

Beaming at her friend, and feeling her tears well up once again her eyes, Quinn nodded her head. "Will you put it on me?" She asked, feeling her fingers shaking already with unwanted and unnecessary nerves. Through her thick, dark eyelashes Santana smiled and nodded her head. "It would be an honour to dress the bride – well one of them," Quinn giggled at that, "With such an important item of clothing." Carefully Santana stretched the garter and allowed Quinn to put her foot through it. Slowly Santana began to pull it up Quinn's smooth leg. The feel of the action was so wonderful that Quinn couldn't wait for Rachel to pull it off in the exact same way. She had a feeling Santana had been practising this with Brittany in preparation to giving it to her, although she hoped it was with a different garter. Finally when it was secured just below her right knee, Santana patted it and then stood up, helping Quinn to in the process and fluttering out the skirt of her dress. She fixed her hair slightly and then took hold of Quinn's hand. "Seriously Q, you've been through a lot these past few years, and I am so glad that I can see you smile again. And I'm actually really glad that it's Rachel who's making you smile. I know that you'll take care of her and I just hope she takes care of you too." The blonde nodded at her friend and allowed a single tear to fall from her eye. "I'll never let her be unhappy, just like she'll never let me be."

"Then I guess you're perfect for each other, right?" Santana said, beaming at her and bringing her friend into a tight hug.

They held onto each other for a little while before there was another knock on the door. The two almost crying girls separated and watched as Judy walked in, dressed in a pale blue dress and white shawl making her look like a snow angel. Proudly she smiled at her daughter and held up a box. "I was wondering if I could have a minute before you go and become 'Mrs Berry-Fabray'?" Santana nodded her head at Quinn and with a little wink she curtsied and left, going to find Brittany so they could take their spots as Maids of Honour. No doubt Rachel's dads were having the 'My baby's all grown up' speech and so there was a chance the other two girls would be able to have a quick, romance and wedding induced make out. During that run to the other side of the hall where Rachel's room was, Santana was so thankful that they weren't wearing ridiculously high heels.

Judy looked at her daughter and into her eyes. She couldn't believe how much time had passed. A part of her wanted to start singing 'Slipping Through My Fingers' from 'Mamma Mia' or 'Sunrise Sunset' from 'Fiddler on the Roof'. Of course she blamed Rachel for all of the musical references, but she didn't really care. Seeing her daughter dressed in a simple, elegant, beautiful wedding dress just brought oceans of tears to her eyes. "Don't cry mom," Quinn asked in a quiet whisper. Smiling Judy shook her head at her. "I just can't believe how grown up you look. You're still so young but so...adult!" She laughed and wiped her eye. Before she could shed any more tears, she held the box out to Quinn. "No doubt Santana already gave you something 'new' but I wanted to give you something old. I want to say that you can borrow it, because I want you give it to your own daughter someday." The subject of daughters would always be a tough one for this own mother and daughter pair, but now neither of them cried when 'she' was mentioned. Quinn knew what her mother meant, but she hoped that she could somehow give whatever was indie this box to Beth. Of course she would love it if she could give it to her legitimate daughter one day, but giving it to Beth would just be remarkable.

Still, not wanting to dwell or make herself even a percentage sad on her wedding day, Quinn took the box from her mother and opened it. As she lifted the lid she gasped at what was inside. "Nana." Inside the box was a necklace she had only seen on pictures and heard stories about. The pendant jewel was a classic deep red ruby in the shape of a tear drop. It was only small, but it was beautiful. The story with this ruby was worthy of a musical. Judy's great grandmother – Quinn's great great grandmother – was given the ruby during the Great War by a Russian boy she had met. Her family were over in Russia and were making their way back when the 1917 revolution broke out. Viktor had given her the ruby as he was giving her a goodbye kiss. Apparently the ruby had been Tsarina Alexandra's and his father had stolen it from Winter Palace. At that time, they were only children, but Quinn's great great grandmother always knew that Viktor loved her and wanted her to have the ruby to remember him by. Over the years it had been kept a secret and she first wore it on her own wedding day. Quinn felt such pride simply holding it in her hand and now she just wanted to sit with her mother and watch 'From Russia With Love' out of honour.

Hazel-green eyes looked up at pure hazel and soon the ruby was placed around her neck. She was sure to give Rachel the ruby that night, along with the story, and couldn't wait to tell her that if they couldn't give it to Beth, they were going to give this to their own daughter one day. Although she never knew her great great grandmother, Quinn was sure that she would approve of Quinn wearing her precious ruby. "Ruber," she whispered to herself as she held it between her finger and thumb, trying to inspect it. Judy smiled at her daughter, "Latin for red," she finished and both of them also knew that this ruby symbolised the one thing they had both always wanted: love.

The time had come for the two girls to walk down their aisle, whisper and mouth how much they loved each other and finally say 'I do' before officially being married. Where it is normally traditional for couples to get married in a house of worship – a church or a synagogue – this young couple had a different place in mind for the their wedding to take place. Not too far from their town was an old theatre. It was surrounded by hundred year old trees and unattended to flowerbeds, but it was a perfect setting. It was small, the auditorium only seating about three hundred people, but that made it all the more perfect. Although they wouldn't legally be married in Ohio, to them and everyone present or who knew them, they would be each other's wives and so this still was the ultimate place to get married. There were only the first three rows that were filled and even then not really because everyone was scrunched together so they didn't have to strain to hear what was happening. The aisle was decorated with ribbon and flowers and the stage had a little chuppa. They were going to be lit by spotlights and married by no one other than Sue Sylvester. She stood under the 'tent' as she called it, and straightened her 'wedding' tracksuit. Quinn had seen a glimpse of it and as much as she begged her, Sue was going to marry them wear sports wear. Still, it could have been worse...she could have been naked.

Quinn was brought out of her daze by the sound of the wedding song she and Rachel had picked; 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You' by Damien Rice, sung and played on guitar by no one other than Mr William Schuester, accompanied by the school band. The perfect pair of bridesmaids, Brittany and Santana, walked down in the first verse and then followed by Quinn herself. They looked beautiful in their like pink dresses, their hair tied up on their heads, baskets of petals to decorate the floor with and beaming smiles on their faces. Every now and then as they walked down the red carpeted floor (Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel got her bit of Hollywood), Santana would wink or smile at her girlfriend – no doubt planning out her own proposal and wedding to Brittany. The bubbly blonde wish she could have pinky link with her Latina Princess all the way down the aisle, but she knew she could do that later. Now was not the time for that, today was about Rachel and Quinn. Their pinky linking could wait.

As the chorus began to play, Quinn took a quick deep breath, pushed her shoulders back and made her way through the curtained door of the auditorium. In the movies she had watched, the congregation always stands up when the bride walks in and down the aisle. They didn't for this wedding, as it was silently instructed, but all the eyes in the auditorium were on her. As each set focused on her she felt her eyes welling up. In her hands she held a single yellow rose. To keep with the simplicity of the ceremony, the two girls weren't going to hold bouquets and throw them. They were going to hold onto their roses and then pass them onto Brittany and Santana, the perfect send off gift for them both. Her steps were at first slow and steady, but as she neared the stage, they became quicker and she felt like she was running! Catching the eyes of her mother though, she slowed and sent her a sniffled look. Her mom was crying and she could tell she was proud of and happy for her. She made her way up the steps of the stage and stood next to her former cheerleading coach.

"Hey there Q," Sue greeted, staring straight ahead, clearing getting into 'the zone'. Quinn still couldn't quite believe that she had 'hired' Coach Sue Sylvester to marry her and the love of her life. Sure, the woman had a license to do so – along with a whole lot of other stuff Quinn really didn't want to know about – but that didn't mean she _had _to. They could have gotten a normal..well person to do it. Neither of the two girls wanted to cause conflict with the other. Although Rachel wasn't very religious, she still liked to follow some of her religion's teachings. Quinn was quite different. Although she had struggled with herself where God was concerned, she still believed in him. There had been a few times where she was almost not going to believe in Him, but ultimately, she still found some form of comfort in Him. She hoped that she would only have to pray to Him for good things, but she knew there was going to be a few times in her life – her new life with Rachel – that were going to be bad and she would need the comfort of The Almighty. Still, both girls knew that Coach Sylvester wasn't going to include anything to do with God in this wedding, so it was the perfect solution. Besides, neither girl new where they could get a Rabbi or a Priest in such short notice that would be prepared to conduct a ceremony for two eighteen year old _girls_. Or even if there was such a person!

The blonde bride looked up at her former coach and smiled. "Hi Coach Sylvester," she spoke quietly, focus on her breathing as she felt her nerves begin to kick in a little more. She wasn't have second thoughts or cold feet, she really wanted to just be married to Rachel already! Besides her the taller blonde cleared her throat. "Look Q I er.." The coach paused and blinked, looking down at her protégé. "When you got kn..pregnant back in your sophomore year, I was kind of disappointed in you." Listening to her coach say that, she couldn't quite believe she was saying it. On her wedding day, bringing up something that made her so upset. "But Q, looking at you now," Quinn suddenly felt her former coach's voice crack a little, "I'm really proud of you. Of what you've become. You're going to college in New York to become a success, you've finally stood up to your dad and you're getting married to someone who you love and who actually loves you back." As Quinn looked up at Sue, she could see little tears forming in her eyes. The coach would of course deny it, but Quinn knew there were tears. "Basically Q, not only am I happy for you, I'm proud of you." She sniffled and Quinn looked away as the next part of the song started. Quinn knew her bride was coming and she had to focus on that. Not, however, before saying; "Thanks Coach."

Before walking down the aisle, or even getting near it, Rachel was met by her two fathers. Leroy was holding himself together whereas Hiram had tears streaming down his face. The smaller of the two men wrapped his arms around his tiny daughter's neck and whispered how much he loved her and how proud he was of her. For what, he wasn't quite sure. He would always be proud of his little girl for whatever she did; be it win a dance or singing competition, fall in love and stand up for it or even just getting some milk when no one asked her to. He would always be proud of his daughter and soon enough, he would have another daughter he would always be proud of. Rachel pulled away from her daddy and then looked up to her dad. The taller man held her small hands in his own large ones and looked her over. She was beautiful. Simply beautiful. Stunning and graceful and breathtaking. Where it was obvious that she wasn't his biological daughter (judging by her blood type when she had to have a sample taken when she was younger) he would always be her father. He was so proud of what she had become. She had always been a beautiful girl – having Shelby for a mother she would be – but now she was so much more than that. Her dress was simple and perfect for this ceremony: the white hem floated around her knees, her shoulders had short floaty sleeves and her neck line was pretty but also modest. She was the definition of beauty and her dad didn't have the words to describe her. "You're so beautiful Rachel," he choked out, sniffling as he shook his head at how wonderful she looked.

Hiram stepped up to the father and daughter and held out a box. It caught Rachel's eye and she looked at it, puzzled and then looked at her dad. "What's this?" She asked, imagining if it was something blue. Where she liked the traditional rhyme, it wouldn't have been right for her to have something blue. Where blue and white were a pretty combination, she didn't think an added blue item would look quite right with her white dress and yellow flower. Hiram looked up at Leroy and excitedly opened the box. "When we found out we were having a girl, I just couldn't help myself," the giddy man explained. He handed the box to his husband and began to take out what it contained. A light gasp escaped her lips and she brought her hand up to her mouth. "It's been in the back of our closet for eighteen years now and..." Leroy continued, his voice still cracking but he was keeping it under control by clearing his throat. "Well I had thought we wouldn't have to give it to you until you a little older but..." He shrugged at smiled at his little all grown up girl, "Here we go." Her daddy stepped behind his daughter and placed the tiara styled veil on her beautiful hair. The lace veil was decorated with stars and Rachel laughed when she saw them. "You always knew I was going to be star!" She wiped her eye as a tear slipped from her eye and her fathers laughed with her. "Of course we did!" Hiram laughed, crying a little more. "You're Rachel Berry! Born to be a star."

Both men gave their daughter a final kiss on her cheeks and forehead and then they both put the veil down in front of her face. Where Brittany had handed her a garter decorated with a light blue bow and a diamond situated in the middle and slipped it on for her, (unknown to her that Quinn had received a matching garter), with the knowledge that it was only right that her Maid of Honour and friend should give it her, this was so much better. Where a garter was sexy and could be seen as a little embarrassing, the veil was something beautiful. It was traditional and rooted in Jewish history. Quinn would lift her veil and would see her as a beauty; a surprise beauty. She felt like crying and running down that aisle and saying 'I do' just so she could have Quinn all to herself so they could finally be married. That moment came quickly as her 'cue' was announced in the form of the song she and Quinn had picked only a few days ago came back on. Having a sudden flashback of her Glee Club's first big performance where she sang 'Don't Rain on my Parade', she stepped through the curtains and met her audience. Not the congregation of her friends – the Glee Club – and her fathers, but the only one that really mattered; "Quinn."

Slowly Rachel made her way up the petal dusted red carpet and made her way up the steps of the stage to meet her bride. Where she could feel everyone's eyes on her and her only, she only had eyes for Quinn. Although the song was different to the one being sung by the ever wonderful Mr Schuester, Rachel hummed to herself the James Bond theme tune, 'For Your Eyes Only'. She longed to sing that song for Quinn. It sounded sexist and wrong, but it was true: she really was for Quinn's eyes only and she wanted it to always be that way. The spotlights were on both Sue and Quinn, but of course Rachel was only focusing on the smaller of the blondes. Her smile beamed even brighter, and she was glad Quinn couldn't see it: it made it all that much more special. That more magical. Quinn watched her bride walk down the aisle and couldn't quite believe that she was about to marry this vision of beauty. She was wearing a veil, she didn't know she would be wearing one, and she could feel her insides bounce with excitement. She would unveil a girl more beautiful than any painting, unwrap a parcel more wonderful than any gift and she would be marrying a girl more marvellous than life itself.

The secret brunette made her way up the stairs and stood opposite Quinn, centre stage. Quinn's eyes were shining with tears already and Rachel wanted to kiss them as they fell. Taking her silent, natural cue, the blonde stepped forward and gently threw back the star decorated veil and gasped at how perfectly beautiful her bride was. "Hi," she whispered and watched as Rachel whispered back, "Hi." Soon their were knocked out of their bubble by the booming voice of Coach Sue Sylvester. "As you all know, we are gathered here in this weird smelling, nineteen thirties theatre to witness the marriage of these two marvellous girls; Q and Streisand." There was a little giggle amongst the congregation, but neither Quinn nor Rachel cared. They would simply spend this time staring into each others eyes and imagining the rest of their lives together. "As you all also know, these two have been through a hell of a ride," Quinn was suddenly quite glad they weren't doing a religious ceremony; she was pretty sure you weren't supposed to mention hell at a wedding. "What with Quinn and Rachel's not so friendly past, I think we can all say that it was a bit of a shock when these two finally realised their feelings for each other and are now getting hitched." This time Rachel frowned a little. She didn't want their wedding or the process of them getting married to be referred to as 'getting hitched'. Still she didn't say anything and simply continued to smile at her bride. "Now, I have been informed that the two of them have written their own vows. So, smallest bride first. Streisand." She stepped back a little and allowed Rachel to speak.

Rachel Barbara Berry had been planning on and practising what to say since she and Quinn got engaged. There was just so much to say but no words were ever proven good enough for her. Still, she had tried her best and as she turned to face her bride and future wife, as she had looked down for a brief moment to compose herself, she smiled. "Quinn, as previously mentioned, you and I have not always had the best past. But as I am once for forgiveness I am so glad that I stuck to that promise to always forgive and give a second chance. If I hadn't then I probably never would have met the real, true and honest love of my life." She swallowed and looked down again. Quinn could tell she was going to cry and she wished she could see the tears. She never wanted to see her cry for anything sad, and so she wanted to know what 'happy tears' looked like on Rachel Berry. The brunette looked up again and smiled at Quinn; eyes shinning. "Quinn, probably the most important prayer in my religion is the Shema. At the start of this prayer, the first few lines are as follows; 'You shall love the Lord your G-d, with all your heart, with all your soul and with all your resources'. Quinn, I love you with all my heart, with all my soul and with everything else I have to offer you. I love you Quinn, always have and always will."

Next to her, Quinn heard Sue sniffle and instead of announcing Quinn as 'Q', she simply waved her hand and allowed Quinn to speak. For a little while, Quinn just smiled at her. She smiled at her and watched Rachel's face. Within a few seconds she opened her mouth and began to speak. "Rachel, my love, my princess, my world, I don't know how many times I have told you just how much I love you. I'll say it again and I'll say it for the rest of my life. I love you, Rachel. I want to announce to our friends and family just how much I love you. I want to announce that I will spend the rest of my life not only loving you and respecting you and supporting you, I will protect you and keep you happy for the rest of my life, and I die before you, I will continue to do so until you join me in our own heaven." Rachel sniffled and nodded her head at Quinn, the brunette wiped away a tear and allowed Quinn to continue. "I have nothing more to say, other then I love you and I am so glad you are going to be my wife."

Next came their rings and as they each slipped them on, both girls cried and smiled and at one point, Rachel even laughed. Clearing her throat, Sue looked up to her crowd and announced like she was president, or God himself; "By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you; wife and wife, I guess." There was a little chuckle from the crowed and Quinn wanted to glare at her former coach, but her eyes were too fixed on her bride, now her wife. Stepping back, Sue then proclaimed; "You may now seal your marriage with a kiss."

As soon as their lips touched they saw their fireworks, heard their violins and saw nobody but each other. They had kissed many times before, but kisses on spectacularly special occasions were always the best: first kiss, first kiss as a couple, first time making love kiss and now first kiss as a married couple. This would be one of their favourite kisses and both girls wished they could experience it forever and ever and ever. And then they realised that they could. They were married. Married! And they could kiss each other for the rest of their lives. This was the only time they were glad Jacob Ben-Israel had his camera focused on them. No doubt he was pulling a 'Love Actually' on them and was focusing primarily on their lips and bodies. Still, they didn't mind. Anything so they could always remember this kiss: their first as each other's wives.

Whilst the applause continued Quinn and Rachel (Berry-Fabray) pulled away from each other and smiled. Quinn rubbed her nose with Rachel's and whispered, "I love you Mrs Berry-Fabray." Rachel giggled and bit her lip, nodding her head. "I love you too Mrs Berry Fabray." They kissed again, this time a little more chastely and then, hand in hand, made their way down the steps of the stage, getting pats on their backs and hugs from their friends before getting to the outside world of the theatre. Waiting for them at the entrance was a Rolls Royce that Burt Hummel had been working on. Somehow – and they didn't ask how – he had managed to convince the owner to let him borrow the keys and hired one of the other workers at the shop to drive them to the hotel. Giggling as they had confetti thrown over them, the two girls handed their flowers to Brittany and Santana, kissed once again, and then got into the back of the car.

Together they sat back and relaxed, holding each other's hand and pressed themselves against each other. "I can't believe we did it!" Rachel squealed, kissing Quinn's – her wife's – cheek. Quinn squealed as well and took hold of Rachel's cheek. "I know! We did it Rachel, we did it!" Their third kiss of being a married couple, and they couldn't get enough. Before it turned too passionate, Quinn pulled back and gazed into Rachel's – her wife's – beautiful brown eyes. "Our dreams are coming true," she told Rachel, calming her bright smile down slightly. "We are going to go to New York soon, you're going to become a famous Broadway actress, I'm going to be writer and then we're going to do this again only we'll have a piece of paper that everyone will accept, not just our friends." A few tears were falling down Rachel's cheeks at listening to Quinn tell her of their plans. She nodded her head and managed to squeak out; "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." Quinn nodded her head and whispered "Me too" before connecting their lips once again.

Their journey together was not always going to be smooth but as long as they had each other, they knew they could and would weather any storm, fight any fight, and sail any sea. They didn't know what the future would hold – even with Rachel's sixth sense – but that was all a part of the adventure. They would have each other and their love and they were only just beginning the rest of their lives full of love.


End file.
